


Reunion

by Xenobia



Series: To the Bitter End [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Character Death, Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Het, Implied Relationships, Implied Yuri, M/M, Oral, Original Character(s), Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 202,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren meets up with Captain Levi again, five years after the war ends. Yaoi AU. Implied het and yuri. Possible spoilers, reader beware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Please read the tags for pairings and content before reading this story.*  
> *WARNING: This story contains some major spoilers for my other fanfiction "Survive". I debated on whether to tie the two of them together and have decided that they really should go together, given the goals in both and the way they are both turning out.*

_Five years have come and gone since the end of the Titan Wars. The price of victory was steep, but thanks to those sacrifices, humanity has a place in the world again. Thanks to the Legion's combined efforts and the discovery of how to reverse the titan transformations, the largest threat is gone. Special Operations teams were formed to go out and track down titans; their mission not to eliminate, but to cure. Some couldn't be cured, however. The abnormals, or deviants as we sometimes called them, proved immune to the inoculations and as such, had to be put down. Shifters like myself, Annie, Bethalto, Ymir and Reiner have to undergo a separate treatment to rid ourselves of the titan powers—but I was the only one to do so. Annie remained in crystal and we never did find the others. We lost Commander Erwin in the end, along with Connie and countless others._

_In addition to the discovery of the formula to return titans back to their original human form, a hidden library was found beneath the walls in a concealed chamber. A lot of the old knowledge pre-dating the last century was stored there, and humanity again had access to technology and engineering that had been lost to us for so long. People began to move outside of the walls in areas declared safe by the military. New bases were set up and the ruins of old settlements were rebuilt. We were able to build our own walls with the lost knowledge of architectural construction, though it will take time for us to spread out into all of our lost territory in the world._

_I feel selfish for accepting the offer for retirement from active duty once it was an option, but my friends all did the same. We'd all seen and been through too much...lost too much. Those of us that survived in the end just didn't see the point to remaining in active duty when everything was more or less under control._

_As for dealing with the remaining deviants that wander the wilderness, Captain Levi is still on active duty, and he leads his special operations squad out to clear away any deviant or uncured titans spotted in reclaimed territory or outside the walls._

_I still think about him a lot. I wonder how he's doing, wonder if he ever thinks of me or my friends. It's thanks to him and his new squad that humanity is still able to advance with relative safety, because even one abnormal titan could demolish a town if it made it past fortifications. I hope one day the Captain can retire and live a life of peace, as we've been able to._

_-Eren Jaeger_

* * *

"Hey Eren." Armin smiled as he took a seat in the booth across from him. "Look, my new book is out!"

Eren set aside his iced tea and he smiled back at his old friend as Armin pulled the newly printed piece of literature out of the bag he was carrying it in. "That's terrific, Armin. This makes your third one, right?"

The blond nodded. He'd let his hair grow out longer over the years and he wore it in a ponytail most of the time. "Yes, and as before with the others, I want you to have the first copy. Autographed, of course."

Eren chuckled. "You're turning into a regular celebrity. Are you sure you want to be hanging out with a commoner like me?"

"There's nothing 'common' about you," countered Armin. He sobered a bit as Eren looked at the cover. "It's a biography about Commander Smith, as you can see. It covers his military history and it's dedicated to his memory. I...thought he deserved to go down in history and people need to know the truth, rather than the conjecture that other writers have been putting out."

Eren examined the cover, admiring the emblem of the Wings of Freedom on the front of it. He opened it up to see the dedication on the first page and a wave of nostalgia washed over him. "This is special, Armin. Nobody can dispute your accounts, either. You were right there when it happened."

Armin nodded and his blue eyes lowered sadly. "I'm sorry to be a downer. You're mentioned in there too, along with all of the others and of course, Captain Levi. I don't know how well it's going to sell, but at least I can rest easy knowing I've done my part to provide as accurate an account of that part of our history as possible. I have another copy set aside for the Captain, but I don't have an address to mail it to. I was thinking I could mail it to Survey Corps headquarters."

Eren gently placed the book into the soft cloth bag that Armin gave to him and he tied the drawstrings. "Thank you, Armin. I hate the idea of people believing the commander was some ruthless, cold-hearted monster. He did what he had to do. So, what will you have? It's on me."

"Oh, you don't have to—"

"Hey, you gave me a copy of your new book," interrupted Eren, "so let me buy lunch this time."

Armin pulled out the menu propped up against the wall. "Ah well, in that case...I think I'll have something light. Maybe the chicken soup."

"Soup?" Eren smirked. "We ate practically nothing but soup and bread for what, twelve years? I'm sick of it for life, now."

Armin smiled and shrugged. "I still like it now and then. It brings back some of the better memories of our military training and our time with the scouts. Not all of them were bad."

Eren looked down at his tea and he absently swirled it around with his spoon. His thoughts again went to Captain Levi, but he pulled them away. "No, I guess not. Remember all those times Sasha snuck meat from the officer's supply? I can't believe she never got caught doing that."

Armin chuckled. "She had a talent for that. Have you spoken with her lately?"

Eren nodded. "Yes, in fact she stopped by my work site on her way through town to get groceries the other day. I don't know why she insists on living outside town limits. There are places near the wall that are far enough away from neighbors to give her some peace and quiet. Makes me nervous, knowing some wandering abnormal could come across her cottage."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be all right, Eren," soothed Armin. "We haven't spotted any deviants around these parts for months now. The last one got taken down by the scouts before it got anywhere near town, and Sasha's a hunter, remember? She knows how to survive, and if it makes her happy to live in the wilds and it's safe enough, we shouldn't worry. Besides, she does have a telephone line out there. She could call someone if she ever gets in trouble."

"Only if a titan doesn't tear the phone line down before she can do that." Erin grimaced when Armin gave him a patiently comforting look. "I'm sorry. I keep doing that, don't I? I wonder if I'm ever going to feel at ease."

"It's okay," soothed Armin. "After what we lived through, it makes sense to be ill at ease even during a time of peace. Civilians can be complacent, but most of them never saw firsthand the same things we did. We've changed, Eren, and as strange as it sounds to say it, we're all veterans. We're always going to have one foot in the battlefield, I think. All that we can do is try to enjoy the peace we've earned, and hope it doesn't come to an end."

Eren smiled quietly, raising his bright green gaze to meet Armin's. "I wish I had your gift for words. So let's order, already. I'm starving and this is my only day off this week."

"Oh, right! Sorry about that." Armin held his hand up for the waitress and they ordered their lunch when she came to the booth.

* * *

"Oh no!"

Eren glanced at Armin and he swallowed his last bite of the sausage roll he'd ordered. "What is it?"

Armin was looking at his watch with a dismayed expression on his face. "I have a lecture to give at the school in less than twenty minutes! I got so caught up in our visit I lost track of time."

He dug out some coin from his hip bag and he dropped it on the table-top. "For the tip," he explained when Eren started to remind him that he'd offered to pay for the meal. Armin sucked down the last of his lemonade. "Thanks for lunch, Eren. I'd better get going!"

"Okay...bye." Eren watched him head out the door and he sighed. It seemed like he and his friends never had much time for each other these days. He was counting out the payment for the meal when Armin came running back inside, blue eyes wide with excitement.

"Wow, that was a quick lecture," teased Eren.

"Eren, come outside quick! There's something out there that I thin will cheer you up."

Eren barely finished counting out the coins before his friend grabbed him by the wrist and started pulling him along to the diner's exit. "Damn, Armin...what is it? Another parade?"

The small but expanding town of Onderath tended to have celebratory parades in the street each time word reached them that another abnormal titan was tracked down and dispatched in the wilds, eliminating yet another threat to human safety.

"No, this is better than any parade," answered the young scholar.

They stepped outside the diner together, and Armin pointed out a shiny black stallion bearing the crest of the Wings of Freedom on its saddle across the cobbled street. Hitching the animal to a water and feed post was the familiar man that Eren had been thinking about so often over the years since leaving the walled community he'd grown up in.

"Captain Levi," whispered Eren, his green eyes widening.

The captain was in uniform of a new design, with black and green colors, rather than the white and brown that was the standard back in the day. The hooded cloak he wore around his shoulders was the same forest green as always, with the scout crest on the back of it. Levi patted his horse on the neck and he looked around alertly, ready for trouble wherever he went. Those hooded gray eyes scanned the streets, taking note of his location. He still wore his hair in the same undercut that Eren remembered, and though there appeared to be a few scattered strands of gray in said hair, his face hadn't changed a bit since Eren last saw him. His frame was still small but toned and he wore his ODM gear, ready for action if the situation called for it.

"Well?" Armin prompted softly, nudging his stunned friend. He smiled with amusement at Eren's expression—as if his hero had stepped out of a dream and into his reality. "You should say hello first, Eren. I'll wait."

Eren gulped. Seeing Levi in the flesh again was almost surreal. It all came crashing back; the dry mouth, the pounding heart, the exuberance. He'd wondered if he'd only been remembering a boyish crush for all this time, but apparently his feelings never went away.

"Captain Levi," Eren called out when Armin gave him a gentle push in the war hero's direction. Levi turned and his enigmatic gray eyes met Eren's across the distance. That stare was still enough to give him a thrill. Eren walked faster and he smiled when he saw recognition spark in the older man's eyes.

"Eren Jaeger," greeted the captain softly when the young man stopped before him. He looked up at him in an assessing manner. "Have you gotten taller, or have I shrunk?"

Eren glanced down at himself. "I've grown a little, I guess. I was only seventeen when we last saw each other, sir."

"So that would make you...twenty-two now, right?"

Eren nodded, and then out of habit he saluted him. "Yes sir."

"Tch, at ease. You don't have to do that, kid. You aren't active duty anymore, remember?"

Eren lowered his gaze modestly. "I know, but..."

Driven by a powerful need to touch the man, Eren suddenly embraced him tightly. Levi grunted as he was practically lifted off his feet by the taller man.

"Easy, Jaeger," groused the captain, but he relaxed a moment later and he gave him an awkward pat on the back.

"Sorry, Captain." Blushing, Eren released him and he stuck his hands into his pant pockets to resist doing it again. He looked at the magnificent animal that Levi had rode in on and he nodded at it. "Is that the same horse you used to have?"

"Shit no," answered the captain. "I put him out to pasture right after the war. He was getting too old. This is his foal, Arimus."

"He's really beautiful," complimented Eren. He reached out to pet the horse's nose. "What are you doing here in Onderath? Are you on an expedition?"

"I'm passing through on my way to the next township to the southeast," explained Levi. "What is it called...Dalecrest?"

Eren nodded.

"At any rate, we've been expanding our ranks to other areas outside the wall. The goal is to have a squad in every outlying settlement available to protect recaptured areas. We've been building forts for that purpose. This way we'll have men available from all directions in the event of a titan sighting."

Levi patted his horse again and he looked up at Eren. "So, what of your friends? The last I heard all of you moved here, or nearby."

"Yes, we did. We all wanted to stay close to each other. In fact, Armin's right behind me." Eren turned around to see his friend digging something out of his horse's saddlebag. "Armin, are you coming?"

"Just a moment!" The blond found what he was looking for and he jogged across the street, holding a bag similar to the one he'd presented Eren's gift book in. He also saluted the captain, though it was a bit awkward due to the bag he held in his hand. "Sir! Good to see you again, Captain Levi!"

"Cut it out," muttered Levi, "there's no need for that now."

"It's just out of respect for you, sir." Armin smiled and he offered his free hand for a shake. "You look well."

"Likewise," answered the captain, placing his black-gloved hand in Armin's to shake it. "What's this?"

Armin handed over the bag. "It's a copy of my latest book. I was going to try to mail it to your main headquarters in the hopes that you would receive it, but now that you're here by happy circumstance, I can give it directly to you."

"Still the wordsmith," mused Levi. "I'd heard that you'd become a writer. I half-expected you to join the medical field or take up law."

Armin shrugged modestly. "Books and writing are still my greatest passion, sir."

Levi opened the bag and he pulled the book out. He stared at the cover for several heartbeats, and then he opened it to read the leaf inside. He nodded and he closed it, his eyes meeting Armin's. "Well done. I'll begin reading it while I'm on the road."

"I hope it's to your satisfaction, Captain," said Armin modestly. "I did my best to accurately document everything that wasn't classified."

"I'm sure you did fine." Levi slipped the book back into its fancy bag and he tucked it into his horse's saddlebag.

"How long will you be in town, Captain?" asked Eren. He knew Levi was a busy man, but he hadn't seen him for so long. He desperately wanted to spend time with him.

"A day or two," answered Levi, "and then I've got to get back on the road to rendezvous with my soldiers in the next town and choose the next batch of recruits for that regiment. Are there any decent, clean Inn's around here that I could stay at?"

"Well, there's the Olive Branch down on Edgar street about two blocks from here—" began Armin.

"You could stay at my place!" Eren blurted the offer without even thinking, and he flushed when Levi tilted his head and looked at him. "I mean, it's a duplex and it's kind of small, but I keep it clean. You wouldn't have to spend any money and you can have my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"You don't say." There was a spark of something in Levi's eyes...amusement? The man's face was impassive as always, so it was difficult to be sure. "Well, so long as it's clean. Would there be a stable nearby for my horse?"

Eren nodded. "Of course, sir. It's not big, but its sheltered and they keep it clean, too."

"I apologize," Armin said, checking his watch again, "but I really do have to go or I'll be late. Captain, it's an honor to speak with you again. Eren, are we still on for this weekend?"

"Uh, sure. Talk to you later, Armin. Have good lecture."

Eren scratched his head as the blond went to mount his horse and leave. Now that he and Levi were more or less alone, he wasn't sure what to say. "Er...tea?"

Levi frowned at him.

"I mean would you like some?" Eren said in a rush. He pointed at the establishment that he and Armin had just eaten in. "They serve it there, if you want to rest and refresh for a little while before we go to my place."

"Hmm. Is the tea any good?"

Eren was about to say that it was, but then he recalled how picky Levi was when it came to his tea. He likely wouldn't enjoy the sweet brew they made in the cafe. "Um...probably not. I _do_ have some black tea at my place. I could brew some up for you when we get there, if you'd prefer that."

"That will be fine." Levi unhitched his horse and he mounted up. "I just want to get out of these boots and relax for a bit. Lead the way, Eren."

"Okay!" As excited as a teenager, Eren sprinted over to his brown and white spotted horse. He vaulted up onto it with the enthusiasm of a man about to go on an adventure and he smiled over his shoulder at the captain, raising a fist into the air. "Advance! To the Jaeger house!"

He didn't have to keep looking to guess that Levi must be rolling his eyes at his theatrics, but he was so happy to get to spend time with him again that he didn't care how silly he sounded.

* * *

"Sorry it's so small," Eren said to his guest when he opened the door and let the captain go in first. "Like I said; it isn't much but I recently got a pay increase, so maybe I can save up for something a little bigger."

Levi looked around with a critical eye. The floors were polished wood, and there was a large rug in the center of the parlor. The parlor opened up to a small dining area and the kitchen. There were a few paintings decorating the white plaster walls, along with a collection of medals and badges from Eren's days in the military. These were framed with care to keep the dust off of them. Levi went to the loveseat facing the fireplace and he inspected it. The material was soft and brown, with swirled patterns on it. He ran a finger over the surface of the coffee table between the loveseat and the fireplace and he looked at it.

"Jaeger, I'm impressed." He set the saddlebag he'd removed from his horse down beside the loveseat and he sat down with a sigh.

"You...you are?" Eren looked adorably surprised.

_~And there it is. That look. He may be an adult now but he still seeks my approval like an eager kid.~_

Levi nodded. "When you described your place as 'clean', I honestly didn't think it would meet my standards. I recall your housekeeping skills to be—"

"Lamentable, I know," finished Eren for him with a smile. "I learned from you, though."

"So you did," mused Levi.

"I like to clean now," admitted the younger man. "It...makes me think of you, and the way you used to always wear those scarves over your hair and mouth."

"Hmph, I still do." Levi glanced up at Eren and he noticed the blush in his cheeks. "So you think of me when you clean, do you? Do you imagine me coming up behind you and getting on your ass when you miss a spot?"

Eren chuckled. "Yes sir, actually."

Levi nodded in satisfaction. "Good."

"Oh, I'll go change the bedding for you," Eren said. He started to head for the short hallway leading to the bedroom and bathroom, but he stopped and turned around. "Oh wait...your tea! I should get that started too..."

"Eren..."

"And you said you wanted to take your boots off," the young man went on. "Can I help you with that? I could run you a bath. I just cleaned the tub this morning and—"

"Eren..."

"But I'll bet you're hungry also. I've got some leftovers I could heat up, or I could make something fresh if you'd rather—"

"Eren Jaeger," snapped Levi sternly, "slow down and stop running around like a chicken with its fucking head cut off."

Eren winced. "Sorry, sir. I'm just trying to be a good host."

Levi sighed and he softened his tone. "I'm not going to bed right away, so that can wait. So can the bath and a meal. Right now, my main objective is to have some hot tea and get these boots and gear off. One thing at a time, kid."

"Right. Just relax, sir. I'll go and get the tea started and then I'll help you with the boots and gear."

"I don't need—Eren..."

Jaeger had already gone into the small kitchen, seeming not to hear him. Levi smirked and he rubbed his forehead before pulling his gloves off. "Shit...he's still as hyper as a pup."

* * *

"You don't need to help me out of this," Levi said softly when Eren came back into the parlor.

The younger man stubbornly assisted anyway, unbuckling the straps of Levi's harness and helping him out of that before assisting with the removal of his boots. "You're my special guest," murmured Eren as he gently slid Levi's right boot off, then his left.

Levi sighed when the boots came off and Eren set them aside, along with his ODM gear. Eren smiled up at the captain from his crouching position. "Feel better?"

"Much," agreed Levi.

The tea kettle started to whistle and Eren jumped up to go and finish preparing it. Remembering exactly how the captain preferred his beverages, Eren poured his first and added a little bit of milk. He then poured some for himself and added some honey and lemon. Carrying the tray back into the parlor, he stopped for a moment and he stared at Levi, wondering if he'd fallen asleep. The Captain was sitting with his legs crossed, his arms resting on the back of the couch and his head drooping slightly.

Eren cleared his throat as he carried the tea tray to the coffee table and set it down. "Sir? Are you awake?"

Levi raised his head and opened his eyes. "Yes. Just resting for a moment."

Eren offered his teacup to him. "Here you are. Is it okay if I sit next to you?"

Levi made a vague gesture with his right hand. "Sure."

Eren took his seat next to him, mindful not to get too close and crowd the man. He picked up his own teacup and he sipped it gingerly, finding it a little too hot to have a bigger swallow. He noticed the way his guest sipped his tea and then pulled it away from his lips to stare at it suspiciously.

"Is something wrong?" Eren felt dismayed. He was _sure_ he'd made it the way Levi liked it.

"This...is _my_ tea," uttered the captain. He looked at Eren. "The same tea leaves I've always used."

Eren smiled with relief. "Well, yeah. I've been keeping some on supply for a while. You know...just in case. You probably think that's stupid."

Levi stared at him for a moment, and then he looked away, reached out and ruffled Eren's shaggy brown hair. "Yes, I think it's stupid." He dropped his hand back down on the back of the couch and he met Eren's eyes again. "Did you really miss me that much, Jaeger?"

Eren was too stunned by that unexpected gesture of affection to answer immediately, but Levi's glittering, sleepy gaze demanded an answer. "Yes sir."

"I see." Levi took another sip of his tea. "So tell me about the other brats. I suppose I should stop calling you all that, seeing as you're adults now. How have they been fairing?"

"Good," answered Eren. "Sasha's living just outside city limits and as you saw, Armin's been doing well with his writing career. Jean's become an artist and Mikasa trains self-defense classes. I guess Hitch and Marlo are still in the walled city where you live. I haven't heard from them for a while."

"Mikasa doesn't live with you? That surprises me."

"Actually, she's with Jean now, sir." Eren shrugged. "She has her own place, but they've been together for a few months. I think it might be getting serious."

"She chose Kerstein over you?" Levi blinked slowly, the only expression of surprise on his face. "I'll be damned."

"It was never like that with us, Captain. Not really. I think...maybe she thought it _would_ be, but she's like my sister. It would be like me getting with Armin. Just didn't feel right. We're still very close, though."

"Interesting," muttered Levi. "What about you, Eren? What have you been doing with yourself?"

"Construction work," answered the younger man. "I know it's not glamorous or creative or important, but—"

"Why would you say it's not important?" interrupted Levi. "You're rebuilding society. Creating new homes for people and important structures. There's no shame in that."

Eren couldn't tear his eyes off the captain's. "I...I guess. I never thought of it that way. It was just something I knew I could do and the pay was good. It keeps me occupied too, so I'm not always thinking of...you know."

"Yes, I know." The barest hint of a smirk appeared on Levi's pouty lips. "Hey Eren, I picked up a local newspaper on my way into town, and I found a small article in it that caught my interest. Apparently, there was an incident yesterday at the construction site of a new bridge they've been building that's meant to span from this side of town to the next. One of the workers' support straps broke and _someone_ on the construction team saved him from the fall using ODM gear. That wouldn't happen to have been you, would it?"

Eren felt a mixture of pride and embarrassment. "Yes sir, that was me. I asked them not to print my name in the paper and leave me anonymous."

"A lot of good that did you," observed Levi. "How many construction workers in these parts use military grade mobility gear on the job at construction sites?"

"Not many," admitted Eren softly with a little smile.

"Try none." Levi sipped his tea again. "So, you kept it after all this time, did you?"

Eren nodded. "We all did, but I don't think the others use theirs as much as I do. Well, except for Mikasa. She and I go out practicing in the woods when we can. I'm glad we were allowed to keep it when we retired from service."

"You all earned it," insisted Levi. "How did you convince your employers to let you use that kind of gear on the job, though?"

"Oh, I got in trouble for it, at first. I looked at the sort of work I'd be doing and I thought: 'why not'? The foreman chewed me out, but I convinced him to let me try it and once he saw what I could do on the job using it, he approved it."

Levi nodded. "Finding practical uses for weapons of war. Maybe you aren't such an idiot after all. Tell me though, Eren; why do you and Mikasa feel the need to stay proficient with the blades?"

Eren thought about it and he hoped he wouldn't sound stupid when he answered. "I know it's over now sir, but...I can't really let it go. The titans took us by surprise when they first attacked, back when I was a kid. We weren't prepared in the least, and so many people died because of that. There are still stragglers out there—not only in unclaimed territories but even in the lands we've taken back. I can't help but feel the ones still out in the wild that haven't been taken down or cured might start moving back into our territory again and if that happens, I want to be able to fight."

Levi's gaze was steady on him, and he nodded slowly. "Good answer, Jaeger." He had another sip of his tea. "Once a soldier, always a soldier."

Eren smiled at the captain's approval. It always made him feel so good to get even the slightest praise from Levi, and that hadn't changed since he'd served under him. His gaze flitted over the captain's dark hair and the sparse strands of silver here and there through it.

"Admiring my grays?" guessed Levi between sips.

Eren winced, hoping he hadn't offended him. "Actually yes, sir. I think it looks good."

Levi looked at him sidelong. "You don't think they make me look old?"

Eren shook his head immediately. "Not at all." He smiled. "You still don't look much older than me. I swear you haven't changed at all, except for that little bit of silver in your hair."

"Genetics." Levi shrugged.

"I like the black, too." Eren nodded at the sleek black uniform combo the older man wore. "That really suits you."

"It's better for concealment," explained Levi. "Most of the abnormals out there now tend to move around at night. Some are still more active in daylight, but even then, it's easier to blend in with the shadows in darker uniforms."

"That makes sense." Eren finished off his tea. "Do you want me to refresh that for you, captain? I can start getting dinner ready if you want to read or just relax for a while. Or you could have a bath and change while I cook."

"One cup is enough for now," answered Levi. "Did you say you had leftovers?"

"Yeah, but I don't feel right just reheating yesterday's dinner for a guest. I'll make something fresh."

"That's your choice." Levi set his tea cup on the tray and he leaned over to open his saddlebag. He procured a neatly folded bundle consisting of a white button-up shirt and casual pants. "I think I'll take you up on that bath now, Eren."

* * *

Eren proved to be an attentive host. He even placed a fresh new bar of soap for Levi in the bathtub tray and hung a fresh towel for him before getting on with the cooking. Once Levi had bathed and changed into his more casual outfit, they had a meal of some kind of goulash Eren cooked up. It was filling and tasty enough, and afterwards Eren lit the fireplace and sat down with Levi to chat some more. They avoided talking about the war, and instead focused on getting each other up to date with everything that had been happening in their lives. Eren did most of the talking of course, with Levi asking a few short questions here and there.

Levi examined Eren covertly as they socialized. The baby fat was gone, to be replaced by the more refined features of a man. He was still recognizably Eren without a doubt, but he'd grown from a cute brat into an attractive young adult. His muscles had filled out too. Not that he was built like Erwin, but he had a strong, tall frame. Those bright green eyes were still as expressive and earnest as they ever were, and Levi could see hints of the teen Eren had once been coming out once in a while when he got excited about a subject.

"I'm sorry for talking your ear off, sir," Eren said after about an hour when Levi covered a yawn. "I know you must be tired. The bed's ready for you if you want to go to sleep. Um, would you like a nightcap before bed?"

"I'd better not," replied the captain. "Like I said, abnormal activity's been happening more frequently at night, and should I need to go and take care of any hostiles, I'll need a clear head." He checked the odd device he'd brought with him and Eren looked at it curiously.

"What is that, sir?"

"They call it a titan meter," answered the captain. "It goes off when any of them come within a couple of miles and the signal gets stronger the closer it gets." He adjusted a dial on it and he grimaced slightly. "I'm still learning to use the damned thing. It's more useful out in the open, but this town is small enough that it should alert me if anything starts closing in. They've got titan alarms here, don't they?"

Eren nodded. "That was the first thing they installed after building the walls."

"Good." Levi covered another yawn. "I don't trust this thing to be very accurate with the electronic interference from the power lines. Hey Eren, do you have a working phone yet?"

"Yes sir, it's in the kitchen. Do you need to use it?"

"Yeah, I should call headquarters and let them know where I am in the event they need to reach me. What is the number here?"

"Er...it's written on a note on the corkboard in there," answered Eren.

Levi raised a brow. "You don't know your own telephone number?"

Eren shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Well, I never call myself, so no. I haven't memorized it yet."

"Hmm, fair enough."

Levi got up and he went into the kitchen to make use of Eren's phone. It was odd to be using old technology that was more advanced than what they'd had available to them over the past century, but that was due to the fanatical monarchy trying to bring in a new world order. Levi picked up the ear piece from its cradle and he checked to be sure it was clean before using the rotary to dial the number for his headquarters. He checked the number posted on the corkboard and he made a mental note of it for future reference.

* * *

Eren awoke startled to a sound he'd never heard before. At first, he thought he was imagining it, but then the last vestiges of sleep fled and he realized with shock what it was.

Captain Levi was screaming.

It seemed so impossible that at first, he thought he was just caught in a dream. Levi _never_ screamed—at least, not that he'd ever heard. It was a raw, aching sound of fury and it was terrifying to hear. Eren had made such sounds himself before in the past, and he knew that they could only be provoked by terrible, world-shattering loss and blind rage.

It frightened Eren so much to hear it that he yanked his blanket off and stumbled to his bedroom immediately. He pushed the door open and he found his guest tossing and turning, having kicked off the sheets in his struggles with his ghosts of the past. Eren went to his side without hesitation and he winced when one of the captain's flailing fists struck him in the shoulder. He grabbed his wrists and he pinned him down, desperate to help him without getting beaten to a pulp.

"Captain," he said urgently to the older man. "Captain Levi, what is it? Are you having a nightmare?"

_~What a stupid-ass question. Obviously he's having a nightmare, moron.~_

Levi cried out two names. One Eren couldn't catch, but the other was "Isabel".

Then he heard Levi say something in a growl that was very familiar to him: "I'll kill every...last...one of you!"

"Levi," breathed Eren. The man had always seemed so calm and collected, even in a fight. His entire elite squad had gotten wiped out trying to protect Eren from the female titan, and yet Levi still persevered and made his command decisions with a level head. One could never have guessed he lived with such inner torment.

"Captain, you're having a nightmare," Eren said as calmly as he could. "Ow!"

Levi's bare foot kicked him in the shin and the older man bucked him off. Eren sat up and scooted back warily, more than familiar with how dangerous Levi could be. "Captain Levi," he called out again.

Levi sat up abruptly and he grabbed Eren's pajama top with fisted hands, gray eyes wild and glittering in the moonlight streaming through the window. Eren held his hands up defensively, afraid to make any sudden moves. The glistening tears streaming down Levi's cheeks shocked Eren nearly as much as his screams.

"Sir, it's me," he urged, "Eren Jaeger. Please...you aren't awake!"

Breathing heavily, Levi blinked and his eyes came into focus. The naked pain in them made Eren's heart ache, and he dared to reach out with trembling hands and cup Levi's face. "Shh, you had a nightmare. Can you understand me?"

Levi's eyes finally focused on him and the confusion in them was evident. "Jaeger," he said hoarsely, loosening his hold on Eren's shirt. "I was...somewhere else."

"Yeah," Eren said, brushing his thumbs over Levi's face to wipe away his tears. "I know. I've...been there myself." He slid one hand down to squeeze Levi's tense shoulder comfortingly, and then he placed it over the older man's heart.

_~His heart...beating so fast. Levi...~_

"Was it about the past?" hedged Eren. "Some friends you lost?"

Levi closed his eyes, still panting in the aftermath of his horrible nightmare. He nodded. "The first I could ever call friends."

Eren sat back, cautious of overstepping himself and getting into Levi's personal space when he was like this. "Do you...want to talk about it?"

Levi shook his head. "Nothing to talk about. They died on our first expedition. That's all."

Eren swallowed. It had to have been terrible, to provoke that sort of emotion in this normally stoic man. "Can I get you anything, sir? Some water, maybe?"

Levi fell back on the bed and he covered his eyes with one hand. "No. It will pass. Haven't...dreamed of that since..." He shook his head as if struggling to recall the last time. His chest was partly exposed, the buttons of his shirt having come undone at the top in his struggles.

Eren tried not to look at the captain's bare legs. He didn't have the right to look at him like that at all—especially not at a time like this. "If there's anything I can do to help, please let me know."

"I just...need rest," answered Levi softly. He rolled onto his side and he stared at the wall. "Just ignore it, Eren."

Eren lowered his eyes and he bit his lip. That was the problem; he _couldn't_ ignore it. He admired the captain more than anyone else alive and he'd just seen the first hint of vulnerability in him ever. Maybe that should be off-putting to him, but it wasn't. Levi was _human_. He felt pain like anyone else, and this confirmation of that made Eren just want to hold him and comfort him. He knew he'd better not try it, though.

"I'll be right on the couch if you do need anything, sir. Try to get some sleep, okay?"

Levi mumbled something into the pillow and Eren took his leave. As he walked into the parlor and sat down on the loveseat, he kept thinking of that haunted look in the captain's eyes. The minutes ticked by and Eren just sat there, unable to stop picturing it. Finally, after nigh thirty minutes of just sitting there staring at the dying coals in the hearth, Eren came to a determined decision and he got up. He grabbed his pillow and blanket and he tip-toed to his bedroom. Opening the door slowly and carefully, Eren peeked in. Levi was rolled up in the sheets, with only his head poking out.

As quietly as he could, Eren spread his blanket out on the floor beside his bed to make a pallet and he fluffed his pillow. He lay down with a sigh and he closed his eyes.

_~I'll just sleep down here. I'll stay with you, Captain...even if you don't want me to.~_

* * *

-To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Lemon ahoy**

Levi awoke early the next morning and he sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. They were sore and crusty, and he frowned. Had he been...crying in his sleep? He couldn't imagine why, but the crusted residue on his lashes suggested he must have. Maybe there was something in the air in this place that made his eyes water while he slumbered. Jaeger kept a clean, dust-free house so he didn't think it was a reaction to dirt allergens.

Vaguely remembering a shadow of a nightmare, the captain pulled down the bed sheets and he swung his legs over the side, prepared to get up and make the bed before dressing in the extra uniform he'd brought with him.

He very nearly stepped on Eren Jaeger. Levi's feet touched down lightly on his host's shoulder and he looked down with a frown of confusion, stopping himself before putting more weight on it.

_~Just what in the hell are you doing down there, Jaeger?~_

For a moment, the captain stared down at the curled up young man sleeping on the floor and he cast his mind back, trying to remember when he might have come in. He blinked as a vague memory came to him. Eren calling his name, telling him he was just having a nightmare. Levi wiped at his cheeks and he found more dried evidence of tears there.

_~Shit, don't tell me...~_

The kid must have heard him and come in to check on him. He remembered snatches of the nightmare now and he shuddered, trying to banish the memory of his friends' severed head and ripped torso from his mind. Once in a great while, he still dreamed of them. Some were good dreams of the times they'd had together. The others...

Levi closed his eyes. Just what had Eren walked in on to make him decide to sleep on the floor like his personal guard dog? He heard Eren mumble in his sleep and he looked down to see him shiver. The floor had to be cold and the idiot hadn't thought to bring something in to cover himself up with. After a moment's hesitation, Levi took the quilt off the foot of the bed and he covered Eren up with it.

"There, you brat," he whispered. He avoided stepping on him as he made the bed and then he quietly procured his change of uniform from his saddlebag. Taking it out of the bedroom, he left Eren where he laid and he went into the bathroom to clean up, brush his teeth and change.

* * *

Eren roused when the smell of food wafted in under the door. He groaned in discomfort, sore from sleeping on the hard floor all night long. "Captain?" he murmured, covering a yawn. He sat up and he looked down in puzzlement at the quilt covering him up. A glance at the bed revealed it to be neatly made, and there was no sign of Levi.

"Did he...cover me up?" wondered Eren softly to himself. He didn't remember taking the quilt off his bed when he came back in the night before. Logically that meant that Levi must have done it before he got up and left the bedroom.

Eren's stomach growled when he recognized the aroma coming from the kitchen as eggs. He could smell butter as well. He got up and he gathered his makeshift bedding to carry it back out of the room and onto the couch. He was surprised Levi hadn't nudged him awake and demanded to know why he was sleeping on the floor, and he smiled at the captain when he saw him moving around in the kitchen. Levi was dressed in his black uniform with the brown harness, but he hadn't yet attached his gear.

"Good morning," Eren said after folding up his blanket and putting the pillow on top of it. "You didn't have to make breakfast, sir."

"I was hungry," answered Levi. He scooped some fried eggs out of the pan and he plated them up separately with some toast.

"I'll bet you're wondering why I was sleeping on the floor this morning," Eren guessed, bracing himself as he walked into the kitchen.

Levi turned to look at him, and his eyes were unreadable. "I know why."

Eren nodded, unsurprised. "I was just worried. I know what it's like to wake up with nightmares in a strange place."

The captain paused.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" Eren hedged. "I didn't mean to invade your privacy."

Levi turned, carried the plates over to the little dining table and he set them down between the silverware he'd laid out. "Sit down and eat, Eren."

That wasn't really an answer, but Eren suspected if he kept pressing him, Levi really _would_ get mad. He was a proud man and he probably didn't appreciate one of his former subordinates witnessing him in such a vulnerable state.

Eren did as he was told and he picked up the fork as Levi joined him. The captain had already prepared morning tea for them to drink with the meal. "Smells good, sir."

Levi sighed and gave him an irritated look.

"What? I...I was just complimenting your cooking."

"Stop calling me 'sir' and 'captain'," answered Levi. "I'm not your captain anymore and you aren't my soldier. I have a name. Use it."

Eren felt an unreasonable lump forming in his throat and he hastily had a swallow of tea to clear it. When he felt he could speak in an even voice, he responded to Levi's impatient words. "I understand, but...Levi?"

The captain looked up from the toast he was cutting.

"You'll always be my captain," finished Eren. It still came out a little husky, but at least he didn't start crying. "Like you said: once a soldier, always a soldier. Even though they granted me retirement from service, you know that if the need ever came up I'd be fighting at your side again without question, don't you?"

Levi held his gaze. "I know that, Eren." He then returned his attention to his breakfast. "Show me around after you eat and get cleaned up. I'm not familiar with this place and I want to get the lay of the land while I'm here. Make sure you brush that mop of hair of yours too, before we go."

Eren perked up. So he wasn't going to rush off right away, after all. "Okay! We can drop your clothes off at the local launders if you want and pick them up afterwards."

"I already washed my clothes," stated the captain. "They're hanging in the back drying right now."

Eren blinked. He forgot how damned efficient this man was when it came to just about everything. He hadn't even shown him where the wash bucket and detergent was. "Wow, you work fast."

Levi smirked dryly. "Not with everything, Eren. I can take some things slowly."

Eren almost choked on his egg as his mind pictured something probably totally different from what Levi actually meant.

"Chew your food properly," advised the captain. "Don't inhale it. If you spit out the breakfast I made, I'm kicking your ass."

"Sorry," rasped Eren. He had another swallow of tea. "Thank you for breakfast, by the way."

* * *

As promised, Eren took Levi on a tour of the town after having breakfast and cleaning up. There wasn't much to it yet, but new buildings were under construction for future homes and venues. "That's the bridge I've been working on," explained Eren as they rode their horses past the construction site. "It's kind of a mess right now, but we're making good progress."

Levi looked up at the big, arching span that was about halfway in progress. He nodded. "Impressive."

"It should be high enough for people to pass over it to the smaller 'sister town' and back without any threat from wandering abnormals," said Eren. "At least, that's what we hope. A big one could still take out the support columns, but they'd have to knock down a few of them to make the bridge collapse and they'll have bridge guards on post to close it down if any titans are seen coming near town."

"That seems reasonable."

Eren glanced at his companion, wondering what Levi _really_ thought of the sights he'd shown him so far. The captain looked bored, but that was typical of him. "Hey, do you want to go to the park? There's a fountain and a picnic area."

"You want to take me on a picnic by the fountain?"

Eren got a little flustered. "Well, it's not really near lunchtime yet but we could stop off somewhere and get some food if you want."

"I was kidding."

"Oh. It's hard to tell with you sometimes sir...uh, Levi. Anyway, we could sit and relax for a while, or just have a walk. It's a nice day, don't you think?"

"Not bad. So we've gone from a romantic picnic to a romantic stroll through the park." Levi glanced at him sidelong.

"N-no, I didn't mean—"

"Damn kid, you can't tell sarcasm from me yet? That's the second time in under two minutes."

Eren sighed. "Okay, you got me again. So you don't want to go for a walk?"

Levi shrugged. "That would be fine."

* * *

They made it to the little park and they hitched their horses up before walking the path together. "I like coming here," Eren was saying. He tilted his head back and he smiled, enjoying the cool breeze through his hair. "I know we're still living behind walls, but somehow it's not the same."

"Because you have the freedom to go outside these walls without much risk of getting eaten by a titan," reasoned Levi. "Not to mention, the walls here are only twenty meters high. They let more fresh air in."

"That's a good point." Eren stuck his hands into his pockets and he looked at the older man. "Do you think you could visit again sometime? Or maybe I could come and visit you?"

Levi glanced at him, and then he kept staring. Eren looked quite serious—and hopeful. "We'll see," he answered softly.

"That's no answer," grumbled Eren.

"Don't mouth off to me," warned Levi as they kept walking.

"Why not? You said yourself you aren't my captain anymore."

"And you said I would always be your captain," Levi shot back.

Eren was grinning at him.

"Tch...brat."

Eren laughed softly. "Am I really, or are you just used to calling me that?"

"Both." Levi paused under the shade of a tree and he leaned back against the trunk, crossing his booted ankles and regarding Eren with a sudden curiosity. "Just what is the nature of your feelings for me, Jaeger?"

Eren stopped as well and he stared at him. A flush spread over his cheeks. "The...the n-nature of—"

"Did I stutter?"

Eren hesitated, and he looked away. "I have a feeling you already know the answer to that, sir."

"I want to hear it from you." Levi crossed his arms over his chest.

Eren sighed and he glanced around. Levi had purposely waited for them to reach a more private spot out of sight of other park-goers to ask this question, though. "Nobody's around to hear it except for me. Out with it, Eren."

Eren closed his eyes. "Yes, okay? I have...feelings for you. I've had them for years. I thought they might go away after a while once I moved, but seeing you again...hearing your voice...it just came right back. I know that you and the commander were—"

"The commander is dead," reminded Levi. His brows knitted. Damn, he _still_ couldn't say that out loud without feeling that ache of disbelief inside. "Erwin is dead," he repeated.

"Yes, I know," Eren said helplessly, green eyes confused. "I'm just trying to understand why you're asking me this now. I could see it in your eyes, Captain. You know how I feel about you. I haven't made any advances, I just wanted to spend some time with you."

Levi tilted his head. "Have you no initiative, Eren, or do you simply lack balls when it comes to me?"

Jaeger's jaw dropped a little. "Levi, are you...are you asking me to make a move?"

"Do I strike you as the sort of person that would ask? Call it a challenge. One last chance, Jaeger. I don't have time to waste on the timid."

_~What the fuck am I doing, encouraging this? Easy on the eyes or not, adult or not, Eren's still too damn young for me. Have I really gotten this lonely?~_

* * *

Unlike Levi, Eren didn't see an age difference when he looked at the captain. All he saw was this beautiful, deadly man he'd admired since he'd first heard of him. His heart pounded as Levi's challenging gaze held his own. Was that what the so-called 'sarcasm' about the romantic picnic and a stroll was really about? Had the captain actually been tossing hints at him? What about his comment at the breakfast table about taking some things slow? Another hint?

"Hmph, guess I was wrong." Levi started to push off the tree trunk and keep walking.

"No!" Eren was desperate to find out if this was real or some cruel game.

He closed the distance, grabbed Levi's shoulders and he kissed him. A faint, surprised sound issued from Levi's throat and Eren released one of his shoulders to comb his fingers through the captain's dark, silver-highlighted hair. His lips were soft...surprisingly soft. Eren released them for a moment, then he kissed them again coaxingly. They parted a bit and he gently eased his tongue between them.

_~So confusing...you're such a confusing man, Levi, but I want you...~_

Eren put a little more "initiative" into it, curling and thrusting his tongue against Levi's. He felt the smaller man relax against him and his heart thudded painfully as Levi's arms went around him. Oh God, was this real? Was he really kissing Captain Levi against a tree?

* * *

_~So much for backing out of it. I really didn't think he'd do it.~_

Levi didn't push him away as Eren's kisses deepened and grew more passionate. He'd almost felt relieved when he thought Jaeger wasn't going to dare go for it. He had no damned business seducing some guy half his age that used to be under his command, and yet he found the emotion and intensity of Eren's kiss too intoxicating to put a stop to it. The last person that had kissed him like this was gone now, and Levi still had needs.

Eren was trembling when he pulled away to look at him, both hands cupping Levi's face. "I have initiative," he whispered.

"Yeah, no shit," replied the captain huskily. Damn, that was a good kiss. "I didn't think you had it in you, Eren."

"You motivated me just enough," answered the younger man breathlessly. "Surprise."

Levi had to admit that his own composure was a little shaken. He squirmed a little and he adjusted his belt pouch to cover up the condition that kiss had put him in. "Let's continue our walk, shall we?"

Eren looked a little disappointed, but that was just too bad. They couldn't stand there making out in the middle of the park all day. They continued walking together and Levi smirked when Eren turned a little to shift the crotch of his pants.

"Nice bulge," observed Levi in a low voice.

Eren blushed. "Can't help it."

"Would you like _me_ to?" Levi couldn't resist a little crude teasing.

Eren groaned softly. "Please don't talk like that, sir. It's just going to make it worse. Besides, you've got the same problem."

"Fortunately my belt pouch conceals mine," answered Levi, not denying it. "I'm sorry, Eren. I'll try not to embarrass you any further today."

Eren stopped in his tracks. "Did...you just apologize to me?"

Levi nodded. "Amazing, isn't it?"

Eren smiled. "I don't think you've ever done that before."

"You may just not remember it," answered the captain. "I apologized to you once when you made yourself ill trying to harden your titan form to plug the wall, but you were a bit out of it."

"I really don't remember that. I'm not saying you're lying, it's just my memories of shifting are kind of blurry."

Levi looked up at him. "I know. Just be aware that I _am_ capable of apologies."

Eren looked down at Levi's hand nearest to him and he started reaching for it. "Is this okay?"

Levi refrained from rolling his eyes. The kid really was a romantic. "Go ahead."

Erin happily took the captain's hand in his larger one and he threaded their fingers together, squeezing it gently. "This is the best day."

"Your standards must not be very high, then."

"Don't make fun, Levi. You don't know how often I've...well...I'd better shut up before you call me an idiot again."

Levi huffed—not quite a chuckle but close, for him.

* * *

After walking the park, Eren treated Levi to a hot dog from the stand near the entrance. He laughed at the dubious expression on the captain's face. "I know it's a little messy but its really good! Haven't you ever had one of these?"

"I can't say that I have," answered Levi. "How the hell do you eat this thing? They didn't give us any utensils."

"With your hands," explained Eren. "Just hold it like this and bite into it. See? Watch me."

Levi made a face as Eren bit into the end of his hotdog and a glob of sauce dripped from it to the ground. Disgust was about the only expression the man commonly allowed on his face and Eren grinned as he chewed and swallowed.

"You look like a cat that got caught in the rain, sir." He was so cute.

"Tch..." Levi gingerly nibbled at the end of his hotdog, trying his best not to slop. He glared up at Eren when the younger man laughed softly. "Keep laughing, Jaeger. I'm on the verge of putting this hotdog up your ass."

Eren cleared his throat and pointedly looked away. "Sorry. I won't watch while you eat."

"Mph...damn it!"

Eren couldn't resist looking at Levi again when he heard the exclamation. Despite his best efforts, the commander slopped some of the sauce and cheese. He had bent forward a little when he took a larger bite so at least the mess didn't land on his clothes.

"It's okay sir; the ground doesn't care."

Levi sighed.

"Do you at least like the taste?" Eren struggled to retain his smile.

Levi nodded. "It's tasty. Just so disgustingly messy."

"I'll make us something less messy for dinner tonight," promised Eren. "Do you want to sit down on that bench over there in the shade while we eat?"

Levi shrugged. "Fine."

As they sat down to finish their lunch, Eren watched his companion from the corner of his eye and he enjoyed every moment of witnessing him trying to neatly eat a loaded hot dog. Levi was already self-conscious enough about the mess he was getting on his hands and the ground, so Eren kept his adoration to himself and quietly ate with him. Afterwards, they spoke of Hange and Eren was pleased to learn she was still alive, still researching and apparently still a pain in the captain's ass. He reminisced a bit with Levi about all the times Hange had worked with him to help him understand his titan power, and they eventually left the park and returned to Eren's place.

* * *

That night after a dinner of rice and vegetables, Eren sat on the loveseat with Levi and he hesitantly put his arm around his shoulders. "I wish you could stay for longer. This has been the best two days I've had in a long time...Levi."

He knew that his other friends would probably like to see the captain again before he had to travel on, but he was feeling selfish. He wanted to keep Levi to himself, even just for one night. He'd contact his friends to come and give the captain a send-off in the morning.

"Duty calls, unfortunately." Levi took a sip of his tea and he glanced sidelong at Eren. "I'm glad you and your friends are doing well."

"Yeah, me too." Eren bit his lip and he tried to work up the courage to make another move on the captain. He didn't expect to get laid tonight, but making out for a while would be great, and if he could just...hold him through the night, that would be wonderful too.

"Tch, it looks as though I'll have to do it."

Eren blinked at Levi in confusion as the captain leaned forward to set down his teacup on one of the coasters on the coffee table. "Do what?"

Levi grabbed a fistful of Eren's shirt and he yanked him into a kiss without another word.

_~Oh. That.~_

Eren felt dumb, but it was interesting to him how Levi seemed to have read his mind and beat him to the chase. His tongue lanced into the older man's mouth, caressing Levi's slowly. He couldn't stop a groan of desire when Levi's fist uncurled and he ran his palm down his chest. Eren put his hand on the older man's knee and he rubbed it gently. His heart began to race again and he wondered how far this might go. Some might say it was a bad idea for them to sleep together on the second night of Levi's visit, but it wasn't as if they'd just met.

Eren gasped when Levi slid his hand down and then burrowed it under his shirt. Skin on skin, the captain stroked his abs and chest and he again shocked Eren by nibbling gently on his thrusting tongue. It was so unusual and erotic that he sprang immediate wood. He squeezed the captain's knee and he started to slide his hand up his thigh, feeling the strong, lean muscles under his palm. Levi's teeth scraped against his tongue again and he sucked on it suggestively.

_~Oh God, this is hot. He might make me come in my pants without even touching me. No...not that. Calm down, Eren. You're not a teenager anymore. You've got more control than that.~_

He would have liked to _think_ that he did, anyway. Levi's kisses were just so...sexual. Another low sound of arousal issued from Eren's throat and his hand crept further up Levi's thigh. He wanted to touch him so bad, but he was afraid of overstepping himself. His breath caught again when Levi pinched one of his nipples lightly, then rubbed it until it tingled. He did the same with the other one and Eren forgot his trepidation and went for his goal.

"Mmm," hummed Levi as the younger man's palm settled on his package and began to massage it.

He was hard— _really_ hard. Much bigger than Eren expected, too. Hardly believing he was sitting there groping Levi Ackerman, Eren took every moment for its worth and he used all the skill he possessed to make the captain feel good. Levi's breath quickened and the hand under Eren's shirt slipped lower. Eren's stomach tensed reflexively as those deft, calloused fingers traced the pattern of hair leading from his navel to his groin and he checked a whimper as Levi reciprocated his fondling, kneading and rubbing his crotch through his pants.

"Sir," gasped Eren when the older man's mouth broke away from his.

Levi's free hand caught hold of his hair and forced his head back. Eren winced a little, but the discomfort of having his hair pulled was soon compensated by the touch of Levi's silken lips against his throat. He closed his eyes and he didn't fight Levi's hold on his hair, letting the man nip and suck at his neck as much as he wanted. He started getting wet in his pants from Levi's attentions and he felt vaguely embarrassed for the copious amount of precum he was producing. Very conscious of the damp spot forming on his trousers, Eren panted softly and he started unbuckling Levi's belt and harness.

"Eager, are we?" purred Levi, brushing his thumb over that damp spot.

Eren shivered. "I can't help it, sir. F-feels so good."

"It's going to feel even better," promised the captain huskily. He dragged Eren's hand off of his crotch and he released his hair. He moved from his position beside Eren so quickly it hardly registered until Levi was on his knees on the floor, pushing Eren's thighs apart and wedging his upper body between them.

"Levi," gasped Eren as the captain's fingers busily started unfastening his pants. "Wh-what are you doing?"

The lazy gray eyes glanced up at him and one dark, thin brow rose. "Isn't it obvious, Jaeger? You can't be _that_ green...not the way you kiss."

"Captain," moaned Eren, watching as Levi tugged his pants open and down a bit, then reached in to grasp his cock and ease it out.

The captain considered it for a moment and then he looked back up at the panting young man. "I'm again impressed, Eren. I suspected you'd be hung well when I saw the size of your bulge, earlier today. Glad to see I was right."

Eren's panting reached a frantic level and he gripped the edge of the sofa cushions with both fists.

"Hey, calm down," advised Levi. "This isn't going to be your first blow job, is it?"

"N-no sir—"

"Levi. Do I have to keep reminding you? It sounds creepy when you keep addressing me as your superior while we're fooling around, Eren."

Eren swallowed. "Levi. No, it's not my first...but..."

He let go of the cushion with one hand and he combed his fingers through Levi's soft hair. "It'll be my first with _you_. Sorry if I'm getting too excited."

"Hmph. I can't decide whether I find that endearing or sappy."

"Well, I don't mean to be—"

"Shut up, Jaeger." Levi then blew his thoughts out of the water by gripping his erection firmly and lowering his mouth to it.

Eren did indeed shut up, because he had no breath with which to speak. The feel of Levi's lips sucking the tip of his cock into his mouth was sheer bliss. Eren grabbed the edge of the loveseat cushion again and his brows furrowed. He finally managed a pathetic little sound. "Unh!"

Levi squeezed his knee warningly as he took him deeper into his mouth, and Eren remembered to breathe. He stared down at Levi as the captain's head began to bob and he moaned, twitching in his mouth. Levi squeezed the base of his dick firmly to prevent him from getting off, and he sucked him rhythmically, coating his sex with saliva in the process. Lips sealed tightly around the girth of it, Levi did things to Eren's cock with his mouth and tongue that he'd never felt before. He deep-throated him a couple of times and Eren couldn't help but lift his hips and pant Levi's name.

"Oh God...oh God..." Flushing with need and pleasure, Eren alternately called out to the almighty when he wasn't calling Levi's name. The captain kept going and every time Eren squirmed, he gave his knee another squeeze, hard enough to cause pain.

"Fuck...Levi!" It was almost torturous. Unbelievable pleasure, kept at the very brink of climax without being permitted to finish. Eren was trembling uncontrollably and his eyes rolled when Levi purred in his throat, sending vibrations up and down his arousal.

Finally, when Eren thought he might just go mad from the stimulation, Levi released his grip on the base of his erection and he nodded, silently giving Eren the signal that he had permission to come now. "Sh—it!"

Eren wasn't even aware he was screaming it as Levi deep-throated him again and started swallowing. He unloaded down the captain's throat so hard he was surprised he didn't blast him across the room. He wasn't expecting the man to swallow. Hell, he wasn't expecting him to suck him off at all. Levi was still a notorious neat freak, and Eren never would have guessed he would be okay with another man's cum spurting down his throat.

"Hah...hahhh..." Eren panted as Levi pulled back and released his cock from his mouth. "Captain—I mean Levi, that was...I wasn't expecting that from you."

"Well, I'm just full of surprises," husked Levi. He grimaced slightly and he pulled out the handkerchief he kept on him to wipe his mouth, and then he tucked Eren's softening length back into his pants and he joined him on the loveseat again. He reached for his tea and he had a few swallows of it to rinse out the aftertaste. "You conducted yourself better than some. I appreciate the fact that you didn't try to ram yourself down my throat."

"Th-that would have been rude," said Eren, still catching his breath. He turned his head to admire the captain's profile. "I would like to do that for you some time, too."

Levi smirked into his cup. "Maybe later, after you've recovered. Hey Eren, do you prefer top or bottom?"

Eren was still too stupified by the blowjob to comprehend his meaning. "Top or bottom?"

"I mean would you rather do the fucking or be fucked?" Levi sipped his tea again, maddeningly casual as if they were discussing the weather.

"I...well I..." Eren stammered, blushing all over again. This man had a way of making him feel like he was still an awkward teenager.

"I thought it was a simple question," remarked Levi calmly. His eyes caught and held Eren's. "So which is it? Say we end up screwing before I leave tomorrow; what would you prefer?"

Eren gulped, and to his embarrassment, his groin was already beginning to stir again at the mere mention of having sex with Levi. "Whatever you want, Levi."

"Tch. I'm asking what _you_ want, Eren. I'll pull the 'captain card' just this once, to make it easier on you. Tell me what you want. That is an order."

"I want to be inside of you," blurted Eren when those intense gray eyes pierced him like titan blades.

Levi relaxed. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it? Of course, the ride to my next destination would be a little easier on my ass if I fucked you instead, but I've got to admit I'd like that big dick of yours inside me."

Eren stared at him. The captain was so blunt about it. He'd always been that way with his words before, but hearing him discuss dicks in asses so nonchalantly was a bit surreal. "If it would make your trip easier, I'm fine doing it the other way."

Levi's gaze pierced him again, narrowing on him. "I thought you just said you wanted to do the fucking. Make up your mind."

"I...I do!" Eren got flustered again. "But I'd also like to do it the other way sometime, and if it's going to hurt your butt to ride afterwards—"

Levi huffed in his own unique way of showing a spark of amusement. He actually _smiled_ at Eren and he reached out to ruffle his hair as he'd done the day before. "You haven't changed much in some aspects, brat. It's fine. Stop worrying, all right?"

"You just smiled at me." Eren stared at the captain's lips, thinking he must have hallucinated it.

"Believe it or not, I'm capable of cracking a smile now and then," replied Levi softly. "I simply need a genuine reason to do it, and I avoid doing it in public."

Eren smiled, himself. "I made you smile. You have a nice smile, Levi."

The older man finished off his tea. "Suck-up."

"I'm not sucking up. I'm just being honest. I hope I can make you smile again before you have to go."

Eren sighed. He didn't want Levi to go at all, but he understood the man had a duty to perform, and Eren himself was going to have to go back to work soon. He'd already wrangled an extra day off so he could spend it with Levi.

"Don't sulk," chastised Levi. "I'll only be in Dalecrest for a few days. On my way back to the walls I can stop in here again for a brief visit."

Eren tried to be satisfied with that. If he and the captain were going to start seeing each other—and it certainly looked that way—he was going to have to accept that Levi wasn't always going to be available and couldn't come and live with him. "Okay. Any time I can get with you is great."

* * *

Eren was nervous as hell as he prepared to bed down with Levi for the night. He let the captain use the shower first and he was too shy to ask if he could join him. Once Levi came out with his hair damp and a towel around his waist, Eren meant to go in and shower himself—but he couldn't tear his eyes off the other man's body. Small of frame though he was, every inch of Levi's pale, harness-marked body was toned. Eren stared at the tight ripples of detailed, lean muscles now displayed openly and he felt like he might start drooling. He'd seen Levi shirtless a couple of times in the past, but he'd been to busy trying _not_ to look and get a nosebleed that he hadn't had the opportunity to enjoy the sight.

"Bathroom's all yours, Jaeger," informed Levi as he went from said bathroom to the bedroom. The captain glanced over his shoulder at him. "Don't take too long. I might get impatient waiting for you."

"I won't. Take too long, that is." Eren couldn't stop his eyes from caressing Levi's form.

The captain smirked. "So you say. Eren...are you going to shower or are you going to stand there staring at me all night?"

"Uh...shower."

Eren hurried into the bathroom, embarrassed yet again. While he was showering he decided to take care of his little problem, caused by seeing Levi in nothing but a towel. He didn't want to start out with a raging boner or he wouldn't last, so he beat off as quickly as he could for the sake of keeping his wits when he joined his guest in the bedroom.

When he finished up and towel-dried his hair, he draped a towel around his waist as well and he gazed at his reflection in the bathroom mirror for a moment.

"Stay cool. You're not inexperienced. You can do this, Eren. He's a man, just like you."

With that little reminder, Eren left the bathroom and he walked through the short hallway to his bedroom. He knocked politely before opening the door, just to let his companion know he was coming in. His mouth fell open as soon as he walked through the door. Levi was reclining completely naked on the bed, reading the daily newspaper.

"Oh, uh...oh."

The captain lowered the paper and he looked up at Eren. "Is it really so shocking to see someone reading the news, Eren?"

"Naked, yeah," answered Eren with a bashful little smile.

Levi smirked and folded it up, putting it aside on the nightstand by the softly glowing lamp. "Well, what are you waiting for? Drop the towel and get over here."

Eren obeyed impulsively. His dick was already rising to attention and he was glad that he'd had the foresight to jerk off before joining Levi. The way the captain's sensual gaze was roaming over his body with appreciation only increased Eren's excitement. Damn, all it took was a sentence and a look from Levi to get him in the mood.

"Very nice," complimented Levi as Eren climbed into the bed with him. The captain reached out to run his hands over Eren's shoulders and arms. "You filled out well. The construction work and your diligence with keeping up your combat skills probably had something to do with that."

"I guess," said Eren a little breathlessly.

He couldn't stop staring at Levi's body. He wanted to tell him he thought he was beautiful, but he knew the captain would scoff at that—and possibly pop him over the head to knock some sense into him. He hovered over the older man on his hands and knees and he dared to lower his mouth to Levi's for a kiss. His groin hardened further as Levi did that thing with his teeth again, lightly scraping them against his tongue before sucking on it.

"God, the way you kiss," gasped Eren when their mouths parted for a moment.

He went in for another one and he moaned into Levi's mouth as the captain's hands roamed over his chest and stomach. He tensed involuntarily when Levi gripped his swelling shaft and began to stroke it slowly, coaxing it to a fully erect state. Levi broke the kiss and he put one arm around Eren, pressing his hand flat against the small of his back to silently inform him he wanted more body contact. Eren eased down on top of him and the feel of Levi's hard, small body flush against his made his heart race.

"That's it," encouraged Levi huskily against Eren's lips. "I want to feel you pinning me down, Eren. If you're going to fuck me, you'd better be assertive."

Eren swallowed and he kissed the other man's throat. His skin was so smooth and the column of his neck was graceful. He tongued the adam's apple before licking his way down to the clavicle and sucking on the spot where it dipped into a v shape. He pushed his dick into Levi's stroking hand, and he caught hold of the captain's other hand when Levi started to run it over his chest.

"You want assertive?" Eren tangled his fingers with Levi's and he shoved the captain's hand up over his head, holding it there with a firm grip. "I can give you that, Levi."

Levi smirked, his breath quickening. "So far, so good."

It was a new, exciting dynamic for Eren overall, but to think that he was going to have the privilege of ordering Captain Levi around—even if only in the bedroom—made him feel giddy. He'd never been overly assertive with a partner before...at least, not the way Levi seemed to want him to be. Eren wondered in the back of his mind if Levi wanted it this way because Erwin used to...

No. He wasn't going to think about the captain's past relationship with the commander. It wasn't right and it felt disrespectful to compare himself in any way to the man who sacrificed everything for humanity.

Eren reached down with his free hand to grab Levi's other wrist. "You'll make me come too soon," he warned, pulling it away. Hoping he wasn't making a mistake, he forced it up over Levi's head with the other one and he crossed his wrists together. He released his hold on the captain's other hand and he pinned his wrists together, finding it easier than expected, due to Levi's small-boned build.

"We can't have that happening, can we?" Levi's voice was a droning, sexy purr and he tested Eren's hold on his wrists, straining against it.

"Be still," demanded Eren. He flushed even as he said it. Ordering Levi to do anything went against every experience he'd ever had with the man.

"Is that an order?" Levi's flashing gray eyes stared into Eren's bright green ones, and the older man rolled his hips, grinding his arousal against Eren's stomach. The younger man felt a thrill go through him when he felt the wet smear of precum against his skin. Levi was getting wet fast, and there was a light, telling blush of arousal coloring the captain's pale cheeks.

"Yes," answered Eren huskily.

Still holding Levi's wrists together in a vice-like grip, Eren reached down with his free hand to grip the other man's hard, flushed cock. He glanced down to admire the sight of it and he saw the beads of fluid steadily forming over the slit. No sooner would one drop roll sluggishly down over the top of Levi's glans than another would form. Now Eren didn't feel so embarrassed about how wet he'd gotten earlier before Levi sucked him off.

_~Shit...he's really getting turned on by this. Of course so am I, but...I never imagined the captain getting into being dominated. Always figured he'd want to call all the shots. He's so damned sexy...gotta try not to blow my load too soon and make this last!~_

"So what are you going to do to me, Jaeger?" husked Levi.

Eren's mind went blank. "Do?"

He looked up from Levi's cock in time to see the older man roll his eyes. Eren winced. Right. He was supposed to be confident...dominating. Feeling a little flustered and worried about displeasing him, he again fell back on old habits.

"I'm going to give it to you like you've never had it before, sir...I mean...fuck!"

"Heh," Levi huffed, cracking an exasperated smile for a brief second. "Damn, kid. If you can't get into this, I'm going to have to show you how it's done. Don't make me do that tonight. You've got me stirred up now and I'm looking forward to this."

"Yes sir...I mean..." Eren sighed and he bowed his head, gritting his teeth. "I can do this better," he promised.

"Oh, really? Because from my perspective you seem to be having trouble growing a spine with me, Jaeger. I don't let meek partners put their dick in me."

Eren raised his head and he stared into Levi's challenging gaze. "Yeah. I can do this better and for you, I will."

With that said, Eren crushed his mouth against Levi's in an aggressive kiss. There wasn't anything tender about it; it was raw and sexual. He thrust his tongue deeply into the smaller man's mouth, not bothering to worry about whether it got sloppy or not. He squeezed Levi's cock firmly—not enough to hurt but just enough to make it throb.

"Mmmph," groaned Levi into his mouth. He strained against Eren's hold on his wrists again and the younger male tightened his hold on them. He felt precum drip onto his hand as more of it rolled down Levi's dick.

Eren withdrew his tongue and he traced Levi's lips with it, making them glisten with saliva. He gave the captain's shaft a slow, firm pull and he lifted his head to watch his face. Levi shuddered beneath him and his eyes closed. A needy moan shivered on his lips and Eren was briefly stunned by the sound. He had never, _ever_ heard the captain make a noise like that before...so full of surrender and want.

"You're so fucking hot," gasped Eren thoughtlessly.

The gray eyes opened a slit to regard him. Levi was panting softly, undulating his hips with smooth motions that would put erotic dancers to shame. "Think so?"

"Absolutely." Eren let his gaze drop to the other man's heaving, toned chest. He lowered his mouth to a nipple and he tongued it, drawing another moan from Levi. "Pretty sensitive, too."

"Have to be," panted the captain. "I worked on honing my senses for years, Eren. Ah, shit!"

Eren had started sucking on the pebbled nipple, flicking his tongue against it. Seeing that Levi enjoyed it, he did the same with the other one. The captain's back arched and his hands curled into fists. Eren stroked his cock steadily, lubing it up in the process with Levi's own precum. His hand slid smoothly up and down the length of it and he glanced up to see Levi bite his lip.

"Don't hold back," murmured Eren. "I want to hear it all, Levi."

To Eren's surprise, Levi obediently released his lip and he moaned shakenly. A thrill went through the younger man. _He_ was making this man make that noise. _He_ was responsible for that flush in his cheeks and the wanton, vulnerable look on his face. God, no wonder Erwin couldn't resist him. He'd never seen Levi so expressive in his entire time of knowing him, and he wanted more.

Eren Kissed the spot under Levi's right ear as the captain turned his head and moaned again. "So your body is this sensitive because you trained it to be? Good thing for me."

A slight smirk curved Levi's mouth. "Mmm. Think of it like...when the hair at the nape of your neck raises. You...sense something coming. I...unh! I can pick up on...subtle vibrations in the air...sounds crazy but..."

"I totally believe that," Eren whispered sincerely. He sucked on Levi's earlobe and he jerked him off a little faster. "You've got instincts I've never seen before, Captain...er...Levi. We're going to need some lube."

"Y-you went from instincts straight to lube," observed Levi, his tone dry but for the quaver of pleasure in his voice. "I...fuck, that's good...I already took care of my preparation for you."

Eren's brows lifted slightly. Did the captain carry lube around with him? Had he expected this to happen from the beginning? He wouldn't exactly put it past Levi to plan ahead, but what if he'd been on the prowl for another bed partner and they'd just happened to run into each other?

"What...er...what did you use?" Eren's fondling slowed down a bit as he pondered it.

"After all of these years knowing me, you have to ask?" Levi smirked at him. He nodded towards the bedside table. "Picked it up after we left the park...just in case. Of course, you're probably wet enough on your own by now to shove it in without the aid of lubricant."

"Probably," agreed Eren breathlessly.

Still, thank fuck for Levi's anal-retentive attention to details. Eren didn't have any lubricant, now that he thought of it. He wasn't expecting to get laid by his captain, either. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to be inside of him. He stopped stroking the older man's throbbing length and he spread his thighs, positioning himself between them. He'd considered spooning him, but he wanted to see every expression on Levi's face as he fucked him. He almost asked the captain if he was all right with doing it missionary style their first time, but he stopped himself. Assertive. Levi wanted him to be assertive, so asking permission to take him in this position was ill-advised.

"Here I come," advised Eren, and he positioned himself carefully. He could feel the slickness of the lubricant as he pressed the head of his cock against the pucker of flesh. He kissed Levi's parted lips, delving in with his tongue in the same instant that he nudged inside of him down there. The captain's gasp was muffled in the kiss, and his captured hands curled into fists. Even as the pleasure of feeling Levi's ass sheathing him snugly made Eren groan, he felt some concern that he was hurting him. He broke the kiss to look down at him, watching his face for any expressions of discomfort.

No, Levi wasn't in any pain. That look on his face suggested nothing short of bliss. He felt so damned good that Eren forgot to breathe for a moment. Tight...he was tight around him, but not painfully so.

"God, Levi," gasped Eren, breath hitching as he filled him.

The captain bent his legs back and angled his hips, drawing him even deeper into his body. Eren trembled and he buried his face against the crook of Levi's neck. He withdrew to the tip and then he rocked forward again, sliding in smoothly. Maintaining his tight hold on the smaller man's wrists, Eren began to pump rhythmically. He started out slow and he gradually picked up speed and force. The sounds that Levi was making drove him to distraction, and he shoved hard into him as his lust got the better of him.

"Fuck, Jaeger! Hah!"

The rough cry was music to his ears. He wanted to make it happen again. Eren withdrew as far as he dared and he slammed back into him again, drawing another shout of pleasure from him. He couldn't get over how hot Levi looked right now, and that blush creeping over the captain's cheeks was sure as hell no act. The sultry gray eyes stared up at him beneath furrowed brows and Levi's breath caught with each thrust. Determined to keep the man off-guard and make this the best experience he could give him, Eren changed his rhythm to slow, deep thrusts. Levi's eyes fluttered shut and he moaned, clearly enjoying the variation.

"You like that?" husked Eren. He rotated his hips in a circular motion, massaging the captain inside with his cock.

"Isn't it...obvious?" panted Levi. He gasped again when Eren withdrew and bucked back into him firmly. "D-damn...right there...unh...ahhh!"

Eren obligingly kept that angle and he started pumping steadily, hitting that sweet spot inside of the other man with each thrust. "No," he warned when Levi started to strain against his hold again. He traced his gasping lips with his tongue and he tightened his grip on his wrists. "Behave."

"What are you...going to do if...I don't?" teased the captain breathlessly.

What, indeed? He couldn't exactly spank the man right now and Eren wasn't sure if Levi would get into that, anyway. All he knew for certain was that the captain got off on being held down. Spanking might be a button-pusher. The thought of smacking that sweet little ass got Eren even further excited, and he gave Levi the only punishment he could think of right now. He slammed into him forcefully, clenching his jaw with carnal need. Levi cried out loudly, vocalizing his pleasure without censorship. Grunting and groaning, Eren kept up the pace for a few moments before he was forced to slow down or risk blowing his load too soon.

"Easy," he murmured soothingly when he heard what sounded curiously like a whimper burst from Levi's mouth. He changed his rhythm to slow, gentle thrusts and he covered the other man's lips with his own. He stroked inside his mouth with his tongue, and then he realized he probably shouldn't be doing that when Levi again demonstrated how sinfully erotic his kisses could be. Eren moaned as the captain sucked and nibbled on his tongue invitingly. He felt Levi's ankles lock together at the small of his back and he had to utter a warning to him when the captain undulated beneath him, trying to get him to fuck him harder.

"You're pushing it," gasped Eren.

Levi smirked up at him. "Am I? Mmm...harder, Eren. Don't fucking tease me like this."

Eren refused to comply. He kept his pace slow and steady and he kissed Levi's throat. "Who's in charge, here?"

God, he felt like he was dying in the best way. He didn't know how much longer he was going to last. This was like every holiday and his birthday all rolled into one.

"Unh...you're sadistic," complained Levi. His face was shiny with perspiration and the expression of helpless need on his face was absolutely enthralling.

Eren smiled down at him in a strained manner. "You asked for it, didn't you?"

He kept it slow despite Levi's breathy demands, until he felt confident that he could pick up the pace again without losing control. He kissed Levi deeply and he started pumping harder. Eren's cries soon mingled with the captain's as he got entirely caught up in the moment. The bed knocked against the wall as his excitement grew to desperate proportions, and he pushed Levi's legs further back. The way the captain's body squeezed him so perfectly had Eren in a fit of passion and he couldn't hold back his vocalizations to save his life.

"Jaeger...don't stop," groaned Levi tightly. The wet smear of his precum against Eren's stomach suggested that he was getting very close, and his cries grew louder. "Shit...ahh! Hah...hah...haaahh!"

Eren kissed him to muffle his final cry as the captain's dick throbbed and twitched. He felt the warm spurt of his release when it happened and he groaned as Levi's ass clamped down hard on him. Eren cursed as it drove him over the edge before he could even prepare himself for it. He shuddered and he shoved into Levi one last time, groaning his name desperately. He finally released the smaller man's wrists, unable to concentrate on holding them together any longer.

Levi surprised the hell out of him, then. Eren felt the captain stroking his hair in a soothing gesture as he spent himself inside of him. He was trembling helplessly with the intensity of the climax and he heard the older man murmur breathlessly to him.

"Mmm, nicely done, Eren."

Eren couldn't find the breath to answer him. All he could do was pant in his ear as his climax ebbed. He finally lifted his head to gaze down at Levi when he caught his breath, staring into his eyes with a sort of wonder on his face.

"That was...the best I've...ever had," confessed Eren.

"Then my work here is done," answered Levi dryly. He sighed and he ran his hands over the younger man's shoulders. "I wasn't sure you had what it takes to satisfy me, Eren. I'm glad you proved me wrong."

Eren kissed him softly on the lips before easing out of him and scooting down a little. He guilelessly laid his head on Levi's chest to bask in the afterglow. "This all right by you?" He asked the captain sleepily. Levi didn't seem like the cuddly sort, but Eren was determined to enjoy at least a few moments of snuggles.

The smaller man continued stroking his hair. "It's fine."

Eren smiled and he traced his fingers over Levi's toned, hard chest. "I'm surprised. I was bracing for you to tell me to get the hell off of you."

Levi huffed, and he demonstrated more surprising behavior by nuzzling the crown of Eren's head. "I'm not always a sub zero bastard, Eren."

The young man chuckled. "I know. You have your moments. It just surprises me when I get to see them."

"I see." Levi covered his mouth on a yawn. "I suppose I can't blame you, given how rarely I emote."

"Sometimes I wish I had your self-control," murmured Eren.

"Hmph. So do I."

Eren lifted his head to look at him. "Hey, you didn't have to agree with me!"

"Sure I did," countered Levi with a smirk. "How else would I fuck with your head?"

Eren laughed at that. "You know, some people might call you a troll, Captain."

"If I'm that ugly, then why the hell did you screw me?"

"No, no," Eren explained, fighting more laughter. "It's just a slang term for someone that likes to fuck with people."

"Oh." Levi shrugged. "Guess I'm out of touch with some of the language you brats use these days."

Eren laid his head back down on the captain's chest, and he sighed contentedly. "You feel good. I could get used to this."

Levi didn't say anything in response to that. He kept stroking Eren's hair until the younger man fell asleep, and then he stared down at his mussed brown head for a while, frowning a little. Eren was oblivious to his contemplative expression, having fallen into dreams of a future together with the captain.

* * *

-To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

When Eren awoke the next morning, he found himself alone in his bed. He yawned and stretched, smiling in a goofy way as he thought about everything he and Levi had done last night. Damn, that was some amazing sex. He felt like shouting from the rooftops, he was so happy. He could hardly believe his good fortune. His friends wouldn't believe it either and he imagined he was in for a lecture from one or more of them once they found out. Eren didn't care about the age difference, though. He wasn't a kid anymore, so there was no reason to hold back his affections for Captain Ackerman.

Speaking of whom, Eren sat up and he pulled the sheets aside to get out of bed. He was vaguely surprised that Levi hadn't gotten up right away after sex to clean off the spunk. He'd lain there with him without complaint. Maybe even a neat freak like Levi couldn't bring himself to care about the mess after great sex. He was probably having a shower, or maybe he was cooking breakfast again. Eren made a mental note to change the bedding after greeting his lover—hah! Levi was his _lover_ now!

"How fucking amazing is that?" he muttered to himself with a grin. He went to his dresser to pick out an outfit for the day and he slipped his bathrobe on, intending to clean up before getting dressed. It was then that he noticed something that made his smile fade. Levi's saddlebags were gone. Maybe he was getting ready for the ride to the next town.

Eren didn't think too much of it until he left the bedroom and found no sign of the captain anywhere else in his small home. He went into the kitchen in the hopes of finding him there, and he saw a note sitting on the table. With a frown, he went to it and he recognized Levi's flowing handwriting.

_"Eren,_

_I had to leave early. You were sleeping like a log so I just let you be and let myself out. I have your telephone number, so I'll call you later on after I get settled in at Dalecrest. Thanks for the hospitality and for making my fucking toes curl, brat. That was nice._

_-Levi"_

Eren sighed. Damn it, he should have woken him up. A goodbye kiss would have been nice, at least. He grimaced as the unbidden notion came to mind that maybe last night didn't mean anything to the captain. Was he presuming too much? Was he kidding himself, thinking they were now a couple? After all, Levi had responsibilities that would keep him away often, and he still lived behind the walls. Could they really make a relationship work under those circumstances?

"Stop over-thinking it, Jaeger," he remonstrated himself. He could imagine Levi saying the same thing to him. "He didn't give me any reason to think that was just a one-time thing. I've just got to trust him."

Eren forced his worried thoughts out of his mind and he showered before dressing and having a cheerless breakfast. He called work to find out when he was scheduled to come in next and he felt some relief when the foreman told him he could go in today if he wanted. Eren had requested the day off after Levi agreed to come and stay with him, in the hopes that he'd get more time with him. Now that he knew it wasn't going to happen, he was rather eager to get back to work. Construction might take his mind off Levi and his doubts.

* * *

Levi didn't get the chance to call Eren when he arrived at his new location. He'd been riding all day and his ass was sore—though he had no regrets about that. He met up with his fellow scouts at the fort at the south side of the little town and they got to work right away. He got so busy that he didn't even realize the time until night fell. By the time he retired to his room at the Inn, the captain was exhausted and he damned near fell asleep in the tub when he took a bath before bed. His dreams were strangely peaceful, for once. He dreamed of Erwin, but it didn't hurt as much as it usually did. Then he dreamed of Eren and that ridiculous smile that Jaeger had on his face after they fucked. Silly kid. At least he'd seemed happy, for a change. He'd suffered enough loss in his life.

He woke up early just as the sun was rising, and he went downstairs to have breakfast before starting his day. He tried calling Eren after eating, but he got no answer. Either the kid was still sleeping or he was at work. Maybe later on. Levi frowned as he hung up the phone. What in the hell was he doing, anyway? He'd seduced Eren against his better judgment and now he was stringing him along, letting him think they had some kind of future together? How could that even work? Levi didn't really give a damn what others might say about him being with someone so much younger than he was, but Eren might catch some shit for it.

Levi sighed and he straightened his signature cravat before leaving his room and locking the door. His judgment was usually better than this, but Eren was just so damned cute he'd lost his head. Not that anyone could accuse Levi of being the most moralistic man in the world, but given the strength of Eren's feelings for him, he wondered if he'd done the young man a disservice by giving in to his lust.

Levi went to the stables and he fed and brushed his horse before saddling him and mounting up. He patted the beast's neck and he spoke softly to it. "What do you think, boy? Am I being a stupid shit or what?"

The horse had no answer for him, of course. Levi had just gotten into the habit of speaking with Arimus, if only to have someone to talk to. He rode to the fort to begin the day's work and he found himself walking into a flurry of activity. Levi looked around in confusion as medics rushed through the halls of the small fort.

"What's going on?" Demanded the captain, grabbing a woman wearing a jacket with the medic symbol on the back of it. She yelped in surprise and regarded him with wide green eyes.

"Captain Ackerman," she acknowledged. "We've had some men arrive from the northwestern watch tower, and they've been badly injured. Only three of them survived, apparently. There was a titan attack."

"How many?" pressed Levi. It was unusual to find groups of the creatures in this area these days, but if those men's squad got wiped out...

"Four of them, by the sounds of it," answered the medic, "and these men were new recruits. They didn't have any experience with fighting titans in the flesh, yet."

"Deviants?" asked Levi with a frown. He knew they hadn't cured absolutely every normal titan in the territory, but deviants generally didn't group up with each other unless they just happened to be going in the same direction—which was unlikely.

She shook her head. "I don't know, sir. Only one of the cadets was conscious, and he said they were all big ones; ten to fifteen meters."

"I'd like to speak with him," said Levi.

"I'm sorry sir, but he's been dosed. I doubt he'll be coherent enough for you to get anything out of him yet."

Levi let her go, his mind racing with the information. Four titans of that size? Were they migrating here from other territories that hadn't yet been inoculated, or was it just more fucked up deviant behavior?

...Wait. She'd said the northwestern watch tower. That would be between here and Onderath. Levi turned and headed for the fort exit with haste, checking his equipment as he went.

"Get my horse," he ordered the stable boy as soon as he saw him.

Maybe that cadets were just confused. These days the training was piss poor and he wouldn't put it past a rookie to panic and miscount—if the kid could even count at all. Not all recruits were educated, after all. Either way, if the threat was where they'd alleged it to be, then it was too close to Onderath. However many titans there really were, they were likely to be drawn to the larger population of humans in that town, deviants or not.

He mounted up as soon as his horse was brought to him and he turned the animal around to gallop away at top speed. He didn't even bother to inform anyone where he was going. None of the scouts here were prepared to handle real titans yet, and he wasn't going to bother dragging any of them along to be killed.

* * *

"Jaeger, there's some girl here looking for you."

Eren glanced up from the sandwich he was eating for lunch. "Really? What does she look like?"

He knew it couldn't be Mikasa. She had lessons to teach today.

Kevin shrugged. "Brown hair and eyes, ponytail...tall and cute."

"Must be Sasha," he reasoned. "Thanks Kevin, I'll get down there and see what she wants."

At least her timing was good and she'd come during his lunch break. Eren put his sandwich back in his pack and he used his ODM gear to swing down from the top of the construction scaffolding to the ground. As he came in for a landing he saw his friend near the fence, and she looked kind of distressed. He jogged over to her after drawing his grapplers back in and he waved at her.

"Hey, Sasha, what are you doing here?"

She smiled at him and she hugged him when he approached. "I hope this isn't a bad time, Eren. They said you were working today, so I asked if I could see you."

"It's okay. I'm on my lunch break." He pulled back to look at her and he frowned. "You look a little spooked, though. Is everything all right?"

She laughed a little nervously. "You know my expressions too well. Um, nothing's really _wrong_ , per say, but I've had a bad feeling all morning. I know it's silly but I...didn't feel safe in my house, so I decided to come into town behind the wall. I know, I'm probably just being paranoid. We haven't had any titan sightings for a long time around here, so it's probably just me getting the jitters again."

Eren nodded in understanding. Sasha had good instincts though, and while others might assume she was just having another anxiety attack—which happened sometimes as a result of post traumatic stress—he wasn't so quick to assume. He guided her a little further away from the construction so that they could talk without yelling over the noise—and so that they wouldn't get overheard by anyone.

"Have you noticed anything strange out there? Any signs that there could be one wandering around nearby?"

She sighed and shrugged. "No, and that's why I think I'm just feeling paranoid. I like living outside of town away from all the noise, but it can get a little scary at times."

Eren smiled at her. "It's okay. I don't blame you. After what we've lived through, we all have moments like that. If you're feeling unsafe you should stay inside the walls for a while. Hey, you could go to Mikasa's gym and watch her train her class. I'll bet you'd feel safer around her anyways. Maybe she'll let you stay the night at her place, too."

"I don't want to be a bother," answered Sasha sheepishly. "I just knew you were working on this bridge, so I thought I would drop by and say hello while I'm—"

She stopped talking abruptly, her eyes widening.

"Sasha?" Eren prompted. "You okay?"

"Do you feel that?" she asked in a strained tone.

"Feel what? The breeze?"

She shook her head. "The...the vibrations." She knelt and she placed a hand flat against the ground. "They're getting stronger."

Eren squatted down next to her and he had a feel of the ground. He shook his head, but then he felt the tremor. "Earthquake? Maybe we should—"

The alarms on the walls started going off, and Eren snapped his mouth shut.

_~Oh, no...don't tell me...~_

One of his coworkers up on the bridge started yelling and waving his arms. Eren compressed his lips, unable to hear him over the blaring alarm systems. He turned to Sasha and he put his hands on her shoulders. "I'll go and have a look, okay? Don't panic yet. It could be a false alarm."

"You and I both know that's not true! Damn it, I left my ODM gear at home!"

Eren didn't want to say so out loud, but Sasha was so out of practice by now, it was probably for the best. She'd end up flattening herself against a wall or something if she tried to use it. He, on the other hand, was still very proficient with it and he'd made a habit of keeping his pairing blades in his saddlebags at all times, just in case.

 _~And Sasha thinks_ she's _paranoid.~_

Deciding not to jump to conclusions just yet, Eren advised her to stay calm and get inside somewhere. Sasha couldn't seem to move, and when her wide eyes fixated on something over Eren's shoulder, he understood why. He turned to see a gigantic hand grasping the top of the wall near the bridge construction. It was a titan, all right, and it had to be more than fifteen meters tall for it to be able to reach the top of the town walls. Suddenly Eren wished they had built them higher than twenty meters, but the town council believed they were high enough to keep out any threat. They'd grown complacent as titan sightings became rarer.

"Shit," muttered Eren. He didn't have time to try and get Sasha to move. He ran over to his horse to get his pairing blades and arm his gear. He heard the foreman yell at him as he finished inserting the blades into their sheaths and ran past him.

"Jaeger, what the hell are you doing?"

"Fighting a titan, sir," hollered Eren back. He didn't even have to think about it. Adrenaline kicked in and old battle instincts came back to the surface as if he'd never left the Survey Corps. The town's military was probably already on the way, but most of them didn't have hands-on experience. Eren's only thought was in taking the creature down before anyone could get hurt or eaten.

* * *

Levi had no trouble tracking the titans down once he made it to the tower. Their footprints were quite visible in the dirt and he couldn't be certain, but it looked as though the cadet's account of their numbers might be correct after all. He pushed his horse for speed and he compressed his lips grimly as he followed the tracks. It brought back horrible memories for him—memories of another time he'd followed titan tracks off in the direction of people he cared for. He eventually spotted them up ahead and just as he suspected, they were making a beeline for Onderath.

"They aren't abnormal," he muttered, observing their behavior as he closed in on them. That meant they must have traveled to this territory from an uncharted area that Special Operations hadn't been through yet with the cure. "Damn it."

It wasn't anyone's fault. The titan's numbers were still unknown and the Legion was doing all it could to deliver the cure to as many of them as possible—but they were spread out all over the map. He narrowed his eyes against the road dust rising up from the lumbering giants and he drew his blades.

_~And they say the war is over with. Maybe that's true to an extent, but it's going to be a good long while before the threat is finally gone for good.~_

Levi stood up on his saddle as he closed in on the enemy, not overly thrilled with his options. He would have to take them down outside the wall and that would limit his use of ODM gear. Additionally, these were human beings trapped in titan forms. As a rule, it was better to try and inoculate normals when they came across them, but he had neither an inoculation gun nor any of the formula with him. They were big bastards too, just like the cadet had said.

Well, there was no help for it. He fired his grapplers as soon as he reached the town's wall and he let them carry him up. He chose his first target and he didn't hesitate. Spinning through the air, he cut it down quickly and he grimaced when the titan fell against the wall, cracking it. He spotted smoke trails out the corner of his eye and he looked to see someone else with ODM gear swinging from the unfinished bridge structure, arching toward the biggest titan that was trying to pull itself up the wall. Levi came in for a landing on top of his own vanquished titan and he paused with interest.

"I'll be damned," muttered Levi when he heard Eren Jaeger's familiar, challenging yell. He was dressed for work, wearing a protective metal safety hat, a sleeveless white shirt and a pair of brown pants. Levi knew he used his gear on the job, but he hadn't expected him to have his blades on him. Eren didn't see him yet; he was focused on his target and he sliced the titan's fingers off to get it off the wall. His safety hat flew off as he spun through the air, but Eren was focused on his quarry.

"Look at you go," said Levi with a smirk. "Not half bad, Jaeger."

A shadow fell over Levi and he quickly shot his wires into one of the watch towers on the wall, soaring off just in time to avoid getting grabbed by one of the other titans. He saw Eren finish off his opponent from his peripheral vision and he swung around the tower, speeding towards his new target. With a grunt of effort, Levi tore into the creature that had tried to grab him. He heard shouts of excitement from the bridge scaffolding as witnesses saw him in action, and then he heard Eren holler his name.

"Not now, Eren," said Levi calmly. A large hunk of flesh separated from his titan's nape as Levi cut into it, and this time he didn't inadvertently cause any structural damage through the angle of its fall.

"Fuck!"

Levi heard the shout behind him as he landed back on the wall, and he turned to see that the last titan had grabbed Eren's wire. Levi reacted immediately, firing his grapplers into the titan's chest and leading with his blades as he flipped through the air towards it. He sliced through the titan's wrist, severing its hand and eliminating the immediate danger to Eren. The titan's other hand swung out before Levi could follow up the attack and he grunted as it collided with him, knocking him out of his trajectory and sending him crashing into the wall. He managed to get a wire out in time to avoid a total free-fall, but he still hit the ground hard and rolled several feet before coming to a stop on his stomach.

"Levi!"

The captain got to his hands and knees as quickly as he could, dizzy from the fall. He looked up to see Eren in motion above him. At the same time, the titan was coming for him with wide, blank hazel eyes. The breath got knocked out of him again as Eren swung down, snatched him around the waist and swung back up on the wall with him. Levi huffed when the taller man set him down clumsily and he pressed a hand against his stomach.

"You okay, sir?" Eren asked him anxiously, scanning him with worried green eyes.

"Fine," answered the captain a little breathlessly. He replaced his blades with a fresh pair and he nodded at the titan just beneath them. "Let's finish him off, shall we?"

Eren nodded, his bright eyes going fierce as they looked at the titan. "I'll follow your lead, Captain."

"Hamstring him," ordered Levi, "and I'll take out the nape as he falls. We need to avoid having him collapse against the wall and damage it."

"Yes sir!"

Together, the pair deployed their gear and they leapt off the wall. Eren went low and Levi went high. The creature turned and it tried to make a grab for Eren, putting it into a more ideal position. The young man swung around and he slashed at the back of the titan's ankles, severing the tendons. As soon as it started to go down, Levi took out the nape, blades whirring like pinwheels.

Both men landed on the ground beside the fallen giant, and they stood looking at their handiwork for a moment before turning to each other. Eren spoke first. "So...I wasn't expecting to see you come back through here today."

"It wasn't planned," answered Levi. He reached into his cloak and he withdrew the cloth he always kept on him to wipe off his blades after a kill. He paused when he saw Eren wiping at the steaming blood on his face. "Here, bend over a little."

Eren obeyed and Levi wiped his face off for him. "That's better."

"Thanks," sighed Eren with a little smile. "Man, I forgot how much that shit stings. You didn't get a drop on your skin, except for your hands."

Levi wiped his hands off with a shrug, and then he wiped off his blades. "If only that were the rule, rather than the exception."

A group of the town's military squad landed nearby, having arrived just in time to find the captain and his companion standing amongst the steaming corpses of their kills. "C-Captain Levi," said the leader upon recognizing him. "You...they're all dispatched?"

"You're late," answered Levi coolly. "Your squad's response time is deplorable." He limped a little as he began to walk back toward the wall. "Come on, Eren. Leave the cleanup to the idiots, here."

Eren followed Levi without question, but he shrugged apologetically at the squad for the captain's insulting words. They scaled the wall together and as soon as they landed in the construction site on the other side, Eren hurried over to Sasha. She was still on her knees and she was hugging herself and shivering.

"Sasha? It's over," Eren said as he knelt down before her. "Hey, snap out of it. We're safe now."

She blinked at him as his words reached her through her fear-induced trance. She then noticed Captain Levi coming up behind him and her eyes widened. "Captain, sir!" She clamored to her feet and saluted him—just as both Eren and Armin had done when they happened upon him when he'd first arrived in town.

"At ease," sighed Levi. He shot a smirk Eren's way when the young man gave him a look that said: _"See? We can't help it!"_

"I...I'm so sorry." Sasha bit her lip and she looked between the two men. "I just couldn't move! It all came rushing back to me and I was frozen stiff!"

"I don't see any ODM gear on you," reasoned Levi calmly. "What more could you have done, run out there and slapped them?"

"Well, no...but...but I used to be a soldier. I shouldn't have locked up like that."

Levi shook his head. "You aren't a soldier anymore, and you don't have to apologize for that. For some of us it stays with us for good, but that isn't true for everyone. So, are you calm enough now or are you going to go into hysterics?"

"I'm okay, I guess," she answered sheepishly. Her gaze flitted to the wall. "I...think I might consider moving back inside the town after that, though."

"That's what we've all been trying to get you to do all year," Eren reminded her. He smiled. "We'll help you move your stuff when you're ready, Sasha."

She heaved a trembling sigh and she hugged him. "Thank you, Eren. I think...I think maybe I'll go and visit Mikasa for a while. Your idea about spending the night at her place is sounding really good right now."

"I'm sure she won't mind," he assured her. "Want me to go with you?"

Sasha shook her head. "No, that's all right. I know the way to her gym. I guess we'll see you this weekend?"

"Sure thing." He nodded.

Sasha gave Levi a tremulous smile. "I don't know where you came from sir, but I'm sure glad to see you."

Levi nodded. "Take care of yourself, Blouse."

Eren's coworkers and boss ran up to him as Sasha took her leave. "Eren, that was _awesome_ ," enthused Kevin. "I knew you used to be a scout but I didn't know you were so badass! For a minute there I thought you were a dead man, though. Did you guys see that titan grab his wire?"

Eren shrugged modestly, blushing. He glanced at Levi. "Luckily I had someone watching my back."

"You two were amazing out there," said the Foreman. He gave Levi a respectful nod, "and now I can say I finally saw humanity's strongest soldier in action. The wife will never believe this."

Levi sighed and Eren quickly intervened before he could lose his temper. "Well sir, we should probably get the captain's horse from outside the wall. Do you mind me going with him?"

"Not at all, kid," answered the foreman. "In fact, take the rest of the day off with full pay! You've sure as shit earned it."

"Uh, thank you sir."

Levi glanced at him with quiet amusement. "All hail Jaeger the conqueror. Now let's go and get my horse, shall we?"

* * *

After retrieving Levi's stallion, the two of them were once again on their way back to Eren's place, and they discussed the events of that afternoon as they rode beside each other. "You said you weren't planning on coming back this way today? So what happened? You never called me."

"I tried," answered Levi, "just this morning, in fact. There was no answer. Then some injured cadets came in from one of our watchtowers between here and Dalecrest. They got attacked by those titans we took out and I had a feeling the bastards would come here, since it's the closest human settlement to that tower. I tracked them down and damned if I didn't find you already fighting them when I arrived. I'm impressed, Jaeger."

"You always seem to come out of nowhere," observed Eren with a smile. "That was a nice entrance, sir."

"Tch. Couldn't ruin my record, could I?" Levi's expression was bored, but Eren saw a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"No sir. Saving the day at the last minute is definitely your thing."

Levi's mouth drew down into brief, pensive frown. "Yeah, 'saving the day'. Only that isn't how it goes sometimes."

"Most of the time it is," insisted Eren. "I'd probably be dead now if you hadn't been there. You saved my ass out there today."

"And you returned the favor," answered Levi. "Maybe that fall jarred my memory, but your moves seem to have improved since I last saw you in action."

Eren shrugged modestly. "Thank you, Captain." He smiled shyly at Levi. "It felt good fighting at your side again. It felt...natural."

"Did it?" Levi regarded him with unreadable gray eyes. "You did seem to get right into it."

"Did you miss fighting with me too?" Eren told himself he should stop fishing, but he couldn't help it. He again had Levi back for a while and he couldn't seem to resist asking him questions.

"I seem to recall spending more time saving your ass than fighting at your side," remarked the captain dryly.

"Hey, that was...uh...well okay, that's fair, but did I do okay out there today?"

Levi nodded. "Yes, you did. Truthfully I think I fucked up more than you did."

"Really?" Eren blinked at him, startled by the admission. "How?"

"Paying more attention to getting you out of harm's way than my surroundings," answered Levi readily.

Eren felt his heart skip a beat. "You were that worried about me?"

Levi gave him an exasperated look. "What did I spend the better part of our history together doing, Eren?"

Eren grimaced. "Rescuing me."

"That's right. Old habits die hard."

Eren lowered his gaze. "I guess so."

Levi glanced at him and upon seeing his crestfallen expression, he sighed. "Yes, you idiot. I was worried about you."

Eren visibly brightened. "I was worried about you too, when you went down."

"No shit. Your scream was a dead giveaway." Levi's mouth twitched with a brief, dry little smile.

"I didn't scream," protested Eren.

"Like a little girl," insisted Levi.

"I did not!" Eren fought laughter. "I yelled your name in a manly way."

Levi shrugged lightly. "If you think little girls sound manly, then yes you did."

Eren did laugh then. "You're being a troll again, sir."

"I'm considering purchasing myself a bridge to live under," replied the captain. "Tell me Eren...since you're the troll expert, how much should I charge as my fee to cross?"

"Beats me," chuckled the younger man. He sobered when he saw the way Levi rubbed his left thigh and grimaced slightly. "Your leg is hurting you?"

"An old complaint," answered Levi. "My fall today caused it to act up a bit, is all."

Eren felt immediately contrite. It was the same leg that the captain had injured while rescuing him from Annie, years ago. Once again, Levi had gotten hurt trying to save his ass. "I'll massage it for you when we get to my place," offered the younger man. "Maybe after a hot bath. Um...did you bring anything with you to change into?"

Levi swore softly. "No I didn't, damn it. My saddlebag is still at the Inn I was staying in while I was in Dalecrest."

"Well that's okay," soothed Eren. "You can borrow something of mine if you want to wash your uniform. I...guess you'll be heading back there again tomorrow, huh?"

"I'm afraid so," answered the captain. He looked Eren's taller form up and down. "I'll swim in anything of yours."

Eren smiled "I'm sure a t-shirt and some sweatpants should fit you well enough for doing laundry, sir."

"I suppose." Levi shrugged.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," complained Levi after having his bath and changing into the clothing that Eren lent to him.

The top of the t-shirt was hanging off one shoulder and the sweatpants were only staying up thanks to the drawstring he'd pulled tight. The pant legs covered his feet completely. He sighed. Well, beggars couldn't be choosers. He nearly tripped on the hem of the oversized sweatpants, accidentally stepping on the right leg of them with his left foot. With a grumble of annoyance, Levi sat down on the closed toilet lid and he bent over to roll the pant legs up.

"Not one word out of you, Jaeger," warned Levi as he joined his host in the living room. "I look like a kid playing fucking dress-up."

Eren looked up from the tea he was pouring. He kept pouring it as he stared at Levi.

"You're about to spill it," cautioned the smaller man.

"Oh!" Eren tilted the teapot back. He covered his mouth and he cleared his throat, visibly struggling not to laugh. "It's not that bad, Levi."

"Tch, say that with a straight face and stop covering your mouth," challenged the captain.

Eren tried to take up the challenge, but the minute he lowered his hand from his mouth he started grinning. "Ahem...sorry. You just look...so damned cute."

"Are you _trying_ to get your ass kicked?" Levi was practically sulking.

Eren wisely said nothing more about how cute he allegedly was. "Is it at least comfortable enough?"

"It will do." Levi sat down beside him with a sigh, wincing a little as his tightened thigh ached. The bath had helped a bit, at least.

"Here." Eren handed one of the teacups to Levi. "How is your leg feeling?"

"Sore, but not as bad as it was earlier." Levi sipped the tea appreciatively. "It should be fine by morning—at least to ride back."

Eren boldly put his hand on the problem area, and he began to knead and rub it with strong fingers. "I said I'd massage it, remember? Just let me know if it hurts too much."

Levi grunted as the other man worked his fingers over the stiff muscles. "That's good," he sighed, even though it hurt. It was a good hurt, though. Eren leaned closer to him and he kissed his ear, then his neck. "Mmm, are you trying to make my leg feel better, or are you trying to get me horny?"

"Can't I do both?" Eren's breath tickled his skin and he placed another soft, tickling kiss on the older man's neck.

Levi glanced down at his lap with a smirk. "Looks like you're going to succeed at that, Eren."

Eren's mouth smiled against his skin and he stroked Levi's hair with his free hand. His hand steadily massaged Levi's thigh as he licked and sucked at his throat. Levi closed his eyes and he made a sound of pleasure in his throat, enjoying the treatment even as he started getting stiff in his borrowed pants. Eren's breath quickened as he started getting excited too.

"I know I shouldn't be asking when your leg is giving you trouble," murmured Eren, "but can we make love tonight, Captain?"

Levi nearly choked on his next sip of tea. "' _Make love'_. Heh. Cute."

"Don't make fun," protested Eren. "I know I say cheesy things sometimes but it's just because I like you so much."

Levi turned his head to give him a kiss. "Adorable little idiot. Yes, if you want to 'make love' tonight, I'm fine with that."

Eren smiled happily, and his massaging hand moved further up Levi's thigh. "Thanks for not coming down too hard on me for my word usage, Levi."

The captain felt the urge to squirm as his companion's hand crept closer to his latest source of discomfort. Eren's lips sucked gently on his neck and it was on the tip of Levi's tongue to warn him not to leave another damned hickey, but considering he always wore his cravat anyway, he supposed he could let him get away with it. His thigh was loosening up under Eren's caring attentions, the discomfort fading slowly.

"You're good with your hands, Eren," observed Levi softly. He drank more of his tea and he tilted his head to the side to allow greater access to his neck. "Not bad with your lips, either."

"Only 'not bad'?" Eren sighed. "I'd better try harder, then."

Levi smirked. He gave a little start when he felt Eren's tongue trace the shell of his ear. It made a shiver of pleasure race through him and he refrained from grabbing the younger man's hand to move it from his thigh to his crotch. He let Eren make that call though, practicing discipline he'd learned over years of training and experience.

"Mmmnh," purred the captain when Jaeger's hand finally settled on his package and started rubbing it gently through the material of his borrowed pants. He was curious to see how persuasive Eren could be.

"You know it's not nightfall yet, Eren," Levi pointed out huskily. "Aren't you jumping the gun?"

Eren nibbled his earlobe. "I just want to touch you, Levi. We can wait for the rest if you want."

"You're waking the beast," announced Levi blankly, eyes closed. "I hope you're ready and willing to follow up, Eren."

"Hell yes," answered the younger man. "I want you so bad, Levi."

"Well then, we're in agreement," purred the captain.

* * *

Eren came to a decision when the sun rose the next day and Levi prepared to go. He'd thought about it all through the night, and it was really the only logical choice remaining to him.

"Take me with you."

Levi stared up at him with a frown, one hand stuck in the process of patting down his horse's neck. "Beg your pardon?"

"Bring me with," repeated the younger man earnestly. "I want to re-enlist with the scouts."

Levi didn't blink. "You're out of your mind."

Eren shook his head. "No, I'm not. When you and I were fighting those titans together, I felt more alive than I have in years. Captain, I want this. I _need_ this. It's what I was meant to do and damn it, I should be at your side."

"Eren, great sex is great sex, but still..."

Eren grabbed Levi by the shoulders, his bright gaze boring into the captain's. "I mean it, sir. I want to join you. I feel like I've been waiting for this, and after our fight I just...it cinched it for me."

Levi stared up at him and his gray eyes narrowed. "You've earned your reprieve, Jaeger. Take it. Don't toss yourself back up on the plate."

"But I _want_ to," argued Eren. "I didn't realize it until now, but this is what I've been missing. Levi, please let me re-join the scouts under your command. You need some more experienced soldiers anyway, right?"

The captain stared back up at him, and he huffed. "Shit...you're serious."

"Bet your sweet ass I am," muttered Eren. He then blushed. "I...just said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Heh. You sure as shit did. Eren, are you truly resolved in this?" He ran his hands over the younger man's arms and he held his gaze steadily.

"Yes, I am," replied Eren calmly. He lowered his mouth to Levi's. "That is, if you'll have me."

"Well, we're hurting for experienced soldiers," muttered Levi against the younger man's mouth. "If you're determined in this course, I suppose we can make arrangements. Almost _none_ of my men have a clue when it comes to dealing with real titans."

"So it's a win-win" reasoned Eren with a smile. He kissed the corners of Levi's mouth. "I want to be at your side again, Captain."

Levi sighed and he squeezed Eren's shoulders. "You're crazy for offering yourself up like this again, Jaeger. You know that, right?"

Eren chuckled. "Jean always called me a suicidal maniac. I guess he wasn't wrong."

Speaking of Jean made him remember something, and he swore. "That's right! We were all supposed to meet up this weekend for a day out together! Shit, I can't just bail on them. I should also let the foreman know I'm quitting. I need to pack too, and I should pay up next month's rent and—"

"Calm down," advised Levi. "You decided at the spur of the moment. There's no need to get worked up over it; just take care of your affairs first."

"But...you have to go today."

Levi nodded. "I do, but I'll be coming back through here when I leave Dalecrest, like I said. That will give you your weekend with your friends and some time to tie up loose ends. You can travel with me to the walls once I return, and we'll get you re-enlisted in my ranks."

Eren breathed a little easier. "That makes sense."

Levi released him and he mounted his horse. "Just take it step by step. Oh, and Eren...if you change your mind while I'm gone, I won't blame you."

"I'm not going to change my mind about this," insisted the younger man.

"Hmph, we'll see." Levi did a quick, last minute check of his gear and belongings, and then he leaned over far in the saddle with one hand firmly holding the horn of it for balance. He cupped the back of Eren's head and he laid an unforgettable farewell kiss on him that had the younger man's head spinning.

"Yeah," breathed Eren once Levi released his lips and straightened up, "I'm definitely not changing my mind."

"Heh. Take care in the meantime, brat."

Levi turned his mount and the animal reared back and danced on his hindquarters briefly, before taking off. It was an impressive sight, and Eren noticed a couple of kids across the street staring after Levi with wide, enthralled eyes.

"I know just how you kids feel," muttered Eren with a smirk. It was kind of amusing how easily Levi could impress others with his presence, without even really trying. And he always seemed to get so annoyed when people expressed admiration toward him.

* * *

The foreman and his coworkers were very understanding when Eren went to them the next day to inform that he was resigning to rejoin the scouting legion. After seeing him in action with Levi, none of them blamed him and it was well-known that the military ranks needed more experienced soldiers to deal with keeping the territories clear of remaining titans. They wished him the best of luck and he spent the rest of the day packing, pre-paying rent and putting dust cover fabric over his furniture. He got a phone call from Levi that evening, just as he was preparing to cook his supper. It surprised him a little that the captain was so attentive. He'd expected him to wait a day before calling him and it made Eren happy to know that he actually seemed to enjoy talking to him. He'd wondered if it was all about the sex.

"So Eren, what are you having for dinner tonight?" Levi asked after they greeted one another over the phone. There was a little bit of static, but his voice came through clearly enough.

"Nothing too fancy," answered Eren. He leaned against the kitchen wall and he glanced over at the ingredients he'd put out. "Some cabbage, baked carrots and potatoes. I've run out of meat, but there's no sense in getting more from the market since I'll be leaving with you after the weekend."

"That still sounds better than what's sitting in front of me," grumbled the captain. "I'm honestly not even sure of what it is. People in these settlements outside the walls eat some of the strangest food."

"Well, what does it look like?" Eren prompted. "If you describe it for me I might be able to explain it."

"They called it a 'taco'," answered Levi. "It smells all right, but it looks messy."

Eren winced. "Yeah, tacos are messy, just like hotdogs. I guess the outer settlements around here have a thing for finger foods. Hey, I've got an idea for you; try eating it the way I saw Hitch do it once. She just dumped all of the fixings out of the shell into a bowl and crushed up the corn shell into it to make a kind of salad. You could eat it with a fork that way, and it won't be quite as messy."

"That _is_ a good idea," agreed Levi. "I knew I called you for a reason."

"So you only called me to get food advice?" Eren grinned, enjoying the teasing banter. "I feel used."

"Hey, you're the one that's gotten used to food like this," reminded Levi. "I'm still accustomed to popular cuisine behind the walls and military rations. At any rate, have you had second thoughts yet?"

"Not at all," assured Eren. It sounded like Levi really was concerned about that—or else he was trying to subtly convince him to change his mind about re-joining the scouts. "I'm still resolved in my decision, Captain."

"Good." There was another crackle and Levi's voice cut out for a moment. "—buttfucking."

Eren choked on the sip of tea he'd just taken from the glass in his hand. "Uh...say that again, Levi? You broke up and I don't think I heard you right."

"I said; you should know when we're out on an expedition, there won't be a lot of opportunities for buttfucking. Just so we're clear."

Eren dropped the telephone mouthpiece to muffle a laugh behind his hand. He composed himself and he brought it back to speak again. "Ahem, I'm not doing this just because I want your ass, sir. I know that once we're out in the field, I'll have to conduct myself professionally and put aside personal pleasures."

"So long as you remember that," said Levi seriously. "Not that I object to you putting your hands all over me in a more private setting, but it's been a while for you. I don't want you to suffer any delusions. Out there, I'm your captain again—not your lover. Is that clear enough, Eren?"

"It is, sir," answered the younger man readily. "I won't let you down."

"I believe you." There was a pause and another crackle. "Well Eren, my dinner is going to get cold and I'm sure you would like to eat as well. I'm going to say goodnight now, and I'll give you this number and my room number so that you can touch back with me tomorrow after your outing. Have you something to write it down with?"

"Yeah, just a second." Eren grabbed the pen off the corkboard on the wall and he prepared to write down the information under his own home number. "Okay Levi, I'm ready."

The captain gave him the information and Eren wrote it all down, repeating it to him to ensure he'd heard it right. They said goodnight to each other and Eren hung up and returned his attention to preparing his meal. Tomorrow was going to be interesting. He didn't know quite how he was going to explain to his friends that he would be leaving to sign back up with the Survey Corps.

* * *

-To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Eren met up with his friends at a pub for lunch and—for those who felt like imbibing—drinks. It didn't surprise him when Jean ordered a pitcher of beer for them to share. Their mutual preference for this particular draft was one of the only things Eren and Jean could agree on. Mikasa and Armin both declined, but Sasha ordered a mixed cocktail for herself to go with her lunch. She seemed to be doing a lot better than she was previously. He couldn't blame her, really. Sasha was the sort that killed for survival and like the rest of them, she'd joined the military out of a lack of choices. Armin was the one that had really surprised all of them in the end. He wasn't a fighter so much as a devious strategist, and while he'd seemed soft in the beginning, his tactics proved brilliant.

"Armin, I've got to say," Eren said as they finished their meals, "you might have actually made a good replacement for Commander Erwin in the end."

Everyone went quiet and Armin stared down at his drink contemplatively.

"Eren, I know you mean well but please don't say that again. It's a compliment, sure...but I don't think I would ever want to have to be 'that man'."

Eren stared awkwardly for a moment, and then he lowered his green gaze to his beer and he cursed himself in a mutter. "Sorry. I just meant you can see things most of us don't...just like he did."

"I know," assured Armin softly. "He was willing to sacrifice everything. That takes a tremendous amount of fortitude and resolve. You have to _know_ beyond a doubt that in the end, your way is right. I never had quite that conviction, as you may recall. I practically begged you guys several times to talk me out of my ideas, in fact."

Jean nodded and he sipped his draft, before slapping Armin lightly on the back. "True, but just about every single one of your ideas worked out. I hate to say it, but I agree with Eren. You'd have made a top strategist if you'd chosen to go that way."

Armin was clearly uncomfortable with that observation. "I suppose. Eren, why are you bringing this up now? You seem...well forgive me for saying so, but you seem like it's leading up to something."

Eren paused and he sighed as his friends looked at him. Mikasa in particular paid special attention. Yes, she'd always trusted Armin's word when it came to his safety.

"Okay look," Eren started as calmly as he could, "I've made a decision that you should all know about."

They all perked up and he started to sweat.

_~Shit, this isn't going to be as easy as I thought. Okay. I'll just deal.~_

"I'm going to rejoin Captain Levi's squad when he comes back into town."

Eren might have kicked himself for the stupidly excited look on his own face, if Mikasa hadn't done it fore him. As it was, she nudged him under the table and she leaned over to quietly remind him of the severity of his announcement.

"Eren, I don't think this is the best place for you to be doing this."

He wholeheartedly agreed, but Eren had a bad habit of speaking his mind and his passions without considering them too much.

"I know what I'm doing. I've been restless, just wondering how it's been out there...wondering how he's been fairing. I'm sorry guys, but I have to do this."

Mikasa lowered her dark gaze, and she stroked her scarf. "Eren, I think we all worried, but there are things—"

"Hey, I've thought about that," he assured. He laid a hand over hers and he gazed into her eyes earnestly. "The titans aren't finished just because they've been driven from here, though. I really think I could help make it safer. Please help me with this, Mikasa. Your approval is important.."

She sighed, and then she gave him a quiet little smile. "I think I can say we all just want you to be happy."

Eren smiled at her. He would miss her terribly, but in a sense it might be good for him to break away from her constant parenting. Mikasa tended to treat him like her kid. Maybe someday, she and Jean would have an _actual_ kid together and Eren would finally be in the clear.

"Armin, that brings me to another point," reasoned Eren with a friendly glance at their blond companion, "what would you say personally if they asked you to join? I mean you aren't on the top list for fighting, but your tactical smarts are practically unmatched."

"I know," admitted the blond softly, "but after living through what we did, I'm not sure I'd be fit for it."

Eren winced a little. He had to bring it out sooner or later. "Well, I'm re-enlisting with the scouts, That's my choice and I hope you'll all respect it.."

"It isn't that we don't respect it, Eren," Sasha pointed out reluctantly, "It's just...well, it's so dangerous, and you don't have to do it! Why put yourself through that again?"

"I've already explained that," sighed Eren. "I know you all think I'm crazy for it, but I realized what's been missing from my life that day those titans came to our walls and I fought alongside the captain. This really is what I want to do."

Mikasa's eyes caught his. "You love him."

Eren flushed as everyone stared at him. "Uh..."

"Whoa, that's taking it a little far, Mikasa," Jean commented. "I mean, we all get that Eren worships the ground Levi walks on but he's not...uh...Eren? Help me out, here."

"She's right," confessed Eren softly, lowering his bright gaze. "I do love Captain Levi. I'm not ashamed of that."

"Oh." Sasha stared at him with wide eyes. "I...wow, I had no idea."

"I'm totally uncomfortable now," Jean muttered, reaching for his beer.

Eren smirked at him. "It's not like you're unfamiliar with same gender relationships, Jean. Historia and Ymir have been totally gay for each other since day one."

"Yeah, but that's two chicks," excused Jean. "Ow, Mikasa! What'd I do?"

"You're acting like a pig, that's what," she answered in a low voice. She nodded at Eren. "His choices have nothing to do with your personal misgivings, and if the captain reciprocates his feelings, we're going to respect that."

Eren couldn't help but chuckle as Jean rubbed his side where she'd nudged him. "It's okay. I didn't expect everyone to be on board with it."

"I called it," Armin said with a proud grin. "I saw it in your face the day he came through town and you saw him. It was pretty obvious to me from the beginning; especially after you saw him again for the first time in years. I didn't recognize it for what it was when we were teenagers, though. I guess my mind was elsewhere."

"So are the two of you like...together?" Sasha pressed with interest. "Have you acted on it yet?"

Eren nodded. "Yeah. That's not the only reason I'm doing this, but yes...the captain and I are together now."

"Well uh...good for you, I guess," Jean said with a cautionary glance at Mikasa. "We don't need to hear the details, though."

"Good, because I wasn't planning to give you any," assured Eren.

* * *

After their outing, the friends parted ways again with hugs and best wishes to Eren. "Write me, okay?" Armin demanded. "I want to hear all about your adventures...and I want to know you're still alive."

Eren smiled at the blond. "You know, the offer is still there if you want to take it. Think of the sights you could see and the stories you could write of your experiences. Levi says we'll be heading into uncharted territory. The next expedition could take us away for weeks, in fact."

Armin sighed. "It's tempting, but I need to think about it. Call me when the captain arrives and I'll have my final answer then."

"All right," agreed Eren. He patted his friend's shoulder. "You've got until tomorrow, at least. See you, Armin."

* * *

Levi returned to town the next afternoon, and he went immediately to Eren's place to pick him up. He surprised himself with his own eagerness to collect the younger man. He hadn't felt like this for years. After losing Erwin, Levi had been under the belief that he would never feel this way again about anyone. The moment Jaeger answered his door and gazed at him with those bright, beautiful green eyes of his, the captain knew he was utterly screwed.

"So are you ready to go or what?" pressed Levi, trying to get over his own brain stammer.

"Wow, not even a 'hello'?" Eren teased, smiling at him. "Don't you want to come in for a minute and have some tea first?"

Levi pulled off his gloves and he nodded. "Tea sounds good, actually. I suppose we can waste a few minutes for a cup before we start traveling. The next expedition starts tomorrow though, Eren, so we need to make it to the walls before nightfall if we're to get any rest."

"Got it," agreed Eren. He stepped aside to let the older man pass, and he shut the door behind him. "I'm all packed up and ready to go. The tea shouldn't take more than a few minutes. Why don't you have a seat and relax while I prepare it and make a phone call?"

"That would be fine." Levi took note of the bag resting against the wall, and he sat down on the loveseat. "You're prompt. That's good, Eren."

"Well, old habits," excused the younger man with a smirk. "I guess I haven't forgotten what it was like to be in the military. Excuse me, Captain."

Levi nodded and he covertly watched Eren's backside as the younger man walked out of the living room. He was wearing his old uniform—which seemed to fit him a little tightly now since his body had developed more muscle mass and height.

"We'll get you a few new uniforms once we make it to headquarters. Not that I mind the way those pants are pasted to your ass, but I can just see them splitting on you the minute you engage in combat."

Eren laughed and he looked down at himself. "Yeah, they're a bit snug now...but I figured it was only fitting that I wear the uniform today."

Levi smirked and he relaxed against the cushions as Eren went into the kitchen to prepare their beverages.

* * *

"Well, shit," grumbled Eren as he returned to the living room with the two steaming cups of tea.

"What's the problem?" Levi took his cup with a nod of thanks.

"I was hoping Armin might come with us," confessed Eren. He sat down beside Levi and he sipped his tea gingerly. "I thought maybe it would be a good opportunity for him to get some exclusive writing done, but he's decided to opt out of it."

Levi shrugged, unsurprised. "It isn't a life for everyone. I'm surprised your friends seem to be supporting your decision at all."

"They weren't very happy to hear about it at first," explained Eren. "I think they all feel like I'm out of my mind for doing this, in fact. At least Mikasa seems to understand."

Levi took a sip of his tea. "That's good. I imagine of all your friends, she has the best understanding of what it's like to have a soldier's heart."

Eren watched him quietly for a moment, and then he spoke thoughtfully. "'A soldier's heart'. I like that. It sounds really accurate to me."

"Erwin's words," explained Levi softly. He gazed into his teacup. "It's what he said to me shortly after recruiting me. He said I could deny it all I liked, but I have the heart of a soldier and I belong to the Survey Corps, body and soul. Man, that pissed me off."

Eren smiled gently at him. "But it turned out to be true."

With a sigh, the older man nodded. "Completely and utterly. I swear that blond titan had a gift for seeing straight into other people's souls."

Eren nodded. "You miss him," he guessed softly.

Levi met the contemplative green eyes, and he nodded. "Of course, and I always will. Erwin was a big part of my life for the longest time. Never mind that I originally joined with the intention of killing the big bastard. He won me over within a year and the next thing I knew, we were fucking. You aren't feeling jealous, are you?"

"That's kind of hard to do, since he's...well, you know. I've got no right to disrespect his memory that way, anyhow."

"Hmph. He'd understand, I'm sure." Levi reached out to cup Eren's chin. "I'll tell you this much, though; my missing him has no bearing on what I feel for you. Is that clear?"

Eren nodded and he visibly swallowed, his enthralled gaze holding Levi's. "I know, Captain. You've never given me reason to think otherwise."

Levi nodded in satisfaction. "Good. One thing I strive for in any commitment is to ensure the other party has no doubts to my loyalty."

Eren smiled and he leaned in for a soft kiss. "You've done that...believe me. I was a little scared at first because...well, because it was _you_ , but now I know you're mine."

"Damn, kid...I'm not a commodity."

Levi huffed with amusement at the embarrassed look he got in response to that. "I was fucking with you, Eren."

"Oh. I thought maybe you were really pissed off, for a minute." Eren looked relieved and his grin became sheepish. "I wasn't trying to make you sound like my property, you know."

"Why the hell not?" reasoned the captain. "You're mine. I might as well be yours, too."

Eren chuckled shyly. "Really? Uh, okay then. That's kind of hot."

"You've got to get past the notion that it's offensive to be possessive of me," encouraged Levi softly. "In fact, if you weren't we'd have problems. I _like_ knowing my lover covets me, even when he's got me. You've already born witness to some of my turn-ons, Jaeger. Hey, would it upset you if another man hit on me?"

"Hell yes," admitted the younger man with a frown. "I'd be all over them. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," advised Levi with a smirk. "That's the answer I wanted to hear. If you aren't a little jealous of other people when it comes to me, then I've got to wonder what I'm doing wrong. As long as you aren't an obsessive asshole about it, we're good."

"Understood, sir," answered Jaeger, smiling at him again. "You've got nothing to worry about on that front."

They finished their tea in companionable silence then, and once Eren cleaned out the cups, he picked up his bag and he locked the place up as they left. He was clearly excited and Levi fought a smile as Eren secured his bag to his horse's saddle before mounting up.

"Oh shit," muttered Eren.

Levi paused in the act of mounting his own steed. "What is it?"

Eren blushed and he looked over his shoulder and down his back. "Uh, remember what you said about my pants splitting? Well, I think they just did."

Levi walked over to him and he snorted after having a look. "Yeah, your ass is hanging out. At least you're wearing underwear."

"Damn," muttered Eren. "I should probably run inside and change before we go. Sorry about that. Hey, are you laughing at me?"

Levi's shoulders were shaking slightly, though he was silent but for his huffing breath. "Perhaps just a bit. Go on and get changed, Eren. The day isn't getting any longer."

* * *

After that embarrassing moment, Eren changed into a pair of regular pants and the couple got on the road. He was still flushed in humiliation as they rode out the town gates, but there was nothing he could do about it. Levi thankfully said no more about it, taking pity on him.

"We may come across a stray titan or two on the way to the walls," advised the captain. He nodded at the gear secured to Eren's hips. "Good call on equipping yourself beforehand, Eren. Hopefully we'll make it there without incident, but be prepared for a fight, just in case."

"Yes sir," agreed Eren. He was in full scout mode now, alert and ready for any dangers they might happen upon. It felt good. It was like he'd never retired. "Hey Levi, how often would you say that happens now? I mean titan encounters?"

"Less than half the time, whenever I'm traveling between the walls and outlying townships," answered the older man. "Like I said before; we've cured or killed most of them in the territory, but some still migrate from unclaimed lands on occasion. You saw that for yourself when that group attacked your town."

Eren nodded. "Got it. I'll follow your lead then, if we happen upon any of them. So, we're advancing tomorrow? Are we setting up a supply base or exploring?"

"Both," answered Levi. "We'll set up the base to the south, near the edge of charted territory. After that we'll press on deeper into unknown areas. I estimate this expedition will keep us out in the wilderness for at least a few days, and you should be aware that we're likely going to have more titan encounters as we go further out of our reclaimed territory."

"Of course," Eren said with a nod of understanding. "I'm really excited about this, Captain! I wonder if we could eventually reach a sea or ocean. Wouldn't that be cool, to finally see a beach?"

"One thing at a time, Eren," advised Levi with a glance at him. "We don't even know which direction the nearest body of saltwater might be. It could take years for us to map out territory that far."

"I know," answered the younger man. "I'm just thinking out loud. Armin and I always talked about going to the beach one day."

"It's a nice sentiment," replied Levi. "Perhaps it could happen for you. Oh, we haven't discussed methods yet, have we? Titan encounters are handled differently now, from when you were last with us."

"We don't kill them now, do we?" Eren guessed. "So I'm going to have to learn how to use one of those inoculation rifles, right?"

Levi nodded. "Except for deviants. Those can't be cured, so we put them down. There are also big-ass syringes we carry on us to distribute it via ODM gear. That's actually my preferred method, but some soldiers feel more secure shooting them from a distance. We'll have one of the rifles issued to you and you can practice during rest breaks while we're traveling. You might find it easier to use my preferred method of delivery."

"I guess we'll find out," said Eren. "Either way, I'll do my very best."

Levi nodded again in approval. He pulled out his titan meter and he checked it. So far there were no readings. Good. He wasn't really in the mood to deal with any titans today. He was sure they'd have plenty to deal with during the expedition.

* * *

They made it to the great walls by nightfall, and Levi took Eren to headquarters to officially reinstate him as an officer of the scout legion. He issued three new uniforms for him as well after getting his measurements, and then he showed him to his private quarters.

"I suppose you could stay in the barracks if you prefer," reasoned Levi, "but I imagine you'd rather stay in my quarters with me."

"Yeah," agreed Eren. He looked around uncertainly, with his bag of personal belongings strapped to his back and his arms full of his new, folded uniforms. "Where should I put my things, sir?"

Levi nodded at the corner of the room by the bed. "Over there would be fine. So Eren, are you hungry yet, or would you rather go straight to bed?"

Eren put his belongings down and he turned to face the other man. His expression was uncertain on Levi as he gazed at him. "Actually, I'm still full on the rations we ate on the road. I was...kind of hoping you and I could have a little private time before we head out tomorrow. You know, since you said we aren't going to get many moments together while on the expedition."

Levi crossed his arms over his chest and he leaned back against the door. "Is that right? And just what did you have in mind, Jaeger?"

Eren predictably flushed, his green gaze wandering the captain's lean, compact frame. "I'm such a horny bastard," he muttered.

"Heh, no kidding," remarked Levi dryly. He uncrossed his arms and he approached the younger man, gray eyes piercing and direct on him. Levi slid his fingers through Eren's hair and then he grasped a handful of it, forcing his head back. He ran his tongue over his throat, tracing the pulse strumming beneath his skin. "Not that I mind. My ass is sore from riding all day, though. How do you feel about some turnabout, tonight?"

Eren's heart beat faster and his breath quickened. He put his arms around the captain and he moaned softly. "Sounds good to me."

"Then turn around, soldier," purred Levi. Eren obeyed and he didn't resist when his lover bent him over the bed. "You're an eager little peace of ass, Jaeger. I'll bet you're already getting wet down here."

Eren groaned when Levi held him down by the back of the neck with one hand, while slipping the other one down between his thighs to rub his tented crotch. He was indeed already getting wet and the feel of Levi's hand massaging him only made it worse. He gasped his name and rubbed against his fondling hand restlessly.

"S-sir..." God, everything this man did excited him to ridiculous proportions. He knew he wasn't going to last for long once they got started and he hoped he wouldn't end up disappointing Levi. He hadn't had it this way for a while.

"Mm, nice," encouraged the captain huskily, drawing Eren's zipper down. "I like you this way, almost as much as I like you taking charge." Levi eased the younger man's erection out of his pants and he gripped the shaft firmly in his hand.

"Oh God," moaned Eren.

"Shh...easy, Jaeger." Levi stroked him slowly and he eased up on his hold on the back of his neck. He stroked his hand down over Eren's spine in a sensual glide. "Is this position acceptable for you?"

Eren nodded. "Yes. Any position you want is more than fine by me, Captain. I...unh!"

Levi had begun to stroke him faster, and Eren's cock dribbled precum. "Y-you make me so hot, sir."

"So I've noticed." Levi's voice was a silken murmur against his ear. He nibbled the lobe and he tugged Eren's pants down over his hips. His hand rubbed and squeezed Eren's ass with casual possessiveness and he husked an observation. "So who was the last to have this tight ass of yours, Eren?"

"Uh...I can't even remember his name," confessed Eren in a panting whimper.

"That bad, was he?" Levi's voice was laced with dry amusement.

"No, it's just...you make it hard for me to...think of anyone else."

"Good to know," approved Levi. He stopped squeezing Eren's ass and he slid his hand back up his body. "Open your mouth, Eren."

The younger man obediently parted his lips and accepted Levi's fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them reflexively, guessing the purpose behind the action. He worked his tongue over the digits and coated them liberally with saliva as they slowly pumped in and out. He had the satisfaction of hearing Levi groan softly with desire, evidently turned on by the way he was using his mouth.

"I'll bet you give kick ass blowjobs, Jaeger."

Eren would have offered to give him an immediate demonstration of that, but since his mouth was full of Levi's fingers, all he could do was grunt. He'd be happy to oblige the captain later. Right now, he just wanted Levi inside of him. He thrust into the other man's stroking hand eagerly, panting harder by the moment with increasing excitement. It felt so good. Levi's grip was perfect on him—firm but not painfully tight. "Mmmph!"

"Not yet," warned the captain, pausing his strokes to squeeze the base of Eren's shaft. "Don't want you coming 'till my dick's inside of you."

"H-hurry," panted Eren around the fingers sliding in and out of his mouth.

"Don't sass me," murmured Levi. He kept his firm hold on Eren's cock and he continued pumping his fingers in his mouth. "You'll get it soon enough, Eren."

The younger man whimpered again, squirming fitfully. He was so hard it actually ached. He'd never wanted to be fucked by anyone this badly before. Levi kept it up patiently, alternating between fondling Eren's sex and squeezing it to keep him from arrival. Just when Eren thought he might explode from the stimulation, Levi took his fingers out of his mouth and he pressed them between his buttocks.

"Relax for me, Jaeger. Let's make this go smoothly, shall we?"

"Agreed," gasped Eren. "Oh...sir!"

Levi's first finger delved into his hole gently, penetrating with ease that Eren had never experienced before. The discomfort was very mild and brief, almost immediately giving way to pleasure as the finger pushed in all the way. He pumped it slowly for a while before adding the second slick finger, and he released Eren's cock to start undoing his pants.

"Nice and snug," approved Levi huskily. "I'm going to enjoy this, Eren."

"M-me too," agreed Eren with a moan. God, he was rubbing his prostate now. Eren twitched helplessly as his lover's talented fingers pressed and stroked that little gland, sending jolts of sensation through his pelvis and spine. "Levi...you're going to make me come..."

"Not yet," reiterated the captain patiently. He got his pants down and he gripped Eren's shaft again. His lips brushed against the younger man's temple as he kept stimulating him inside. "Easy, kiddo. Just breathe through it."

"Can't...remember how to...breathe," gasped Eren. He began to tremble, his dick bucking in Levi's hand and dribbling more precum. "Shit...captain! I can't take much more!"

Levi gave a breathless chuckle. "You're so damned excitable. All right, Jaeger...I'll cut you some slack. You seem like you're ready for me and my cock's aching like hell with need of you."

It wasn't the most romantic wording in the world, but that raw statement of desire made a thrill go through Eren. He moaned and closed his eyes as he felt Levi's fingers withdraw, and he deliberately relaxed his body when he felt the thick knob of the tip of the captain's cock press against him. "Yes," he panted, pushing back against it eagerly.

"Damn, Eren," gasped Levi as the young man started impaling himself on his length. "You really _are_ eager for it."

"Extremely," agreed Eren huskily. "Unh...oh, shit...so big..."

"Don't overdo it," warned Levi with a grunt. He grasped Eren's hips to hold him still. "You're going to end up with a butt bleed if you rush it, hot stuff."

"Sorry," panted Eren. He was flushed with passion and his pulse was racing.

"You're _going_ to be sorry if you keep it up," reasoned the captain. He withdrew a little and he squeezed Eren's hips warningly. "Be still, Jaeger. Fuck, you're tight...maybe I should have spent a little more time prepping you, brat."

"I'm okay," Eren insisted. He bit his lip. "Captain...more. Please?"

Levi groaned as Eren clenched deliberately around him, trying to provoke him into moving. His palm cracked smartly against the young man's ass, making him yelp with shock. "Last warning, soldier. Don't push it."

"Y-yes sir," blurted Eren in a strained voice. That smack was surprisingly erotic to him. He never would have pegged himself as having a spanking fetish and he recalled wondering how Levi would have reacted to such a thing. The thought flew right back out of his mind as the captain's length pushed in deeper, and he bowed his head and moaned with delight. "You feel so good, sir."

"You really get off on addressing me as your superior while my dick's inside of you," mused Levi. He rubbed Eren's bottom soothingly where he'd smacked it, and he withdrew a bit again. "Fine by me. Mm, Eren...you feel great yourself." He slid back in, deeper this time.

"Ohh...ahhh," vocalized Eren, unable to help himself.

"Shit," groaned Levi, and then he started pumping rhythmically, edging in deeper and deeper until he was completely sheathed within him. "You're at risk of...making me lose my composure, Eren."

"Good," moaned the younger man. He started pushing back against his lover each time Levi thrust, driving him harder and deeper. "I've been...wanting this for days now, Captain."

"Have you? Unh...you could have said something the last time we were together."

"W-well, I wanted to fuck you too, so it was...a toss-up."

"Heh. Decisions, decisions." Levi slammed into him hard, drawing a whimpering cry from him. "Eren, you okay?"

"Yes sir," quavered Eren. "It's just...you hit that spot that time and...ahhh!"

Levi did it again and a jolt went through him.

"Ah, I see," purred the captain, and he kept it at that angle. Eren couldn't stop his cries of pleasure and Levi covered his mouth with his hand to muffle them. "Shh, keep it down, Jaeger. We don't want the whole building figuring out I'm in here putting it to you, do we?"

At this point, Eren didn't give a damn who heard him or whether they figured it out. He was in a state of sheer bliss, and every powerful shove of his lover's cock brought him closer to the precipice. He begged Levi to keep it up, his pleas coming out distorted from beneath the captain's hand. Levi's hips rolled with shocking skill and his dick unerringly kept nudging against Eren's prostate. There was definitely something to be said for having sex with a man proficient with ODM gear. Levi was using muscle groups most people probably didn't even consider during sex, and the smooth, constant thrusts of his hips were bringing more pleasure to him than Eren had ever felt before while being fucked.

"Mmmph! Muuuunnnnh!" Eren's hands clenched into fists over the bedding as his balls started tightening up. Levi released his mouth and he grasped Eren's jaw to turn his head for a kiss. His tongue lanced into Eren's mouth demandingly as he felt his ass starting to clench around him. His other hand gripped Eren's cock and stroked it as it swelled further.

"Le...vi..." moaned Eren against the captain's lips as he came in his stroking hand.

"That's it," panted the captain. He traced Eren's gasping lips with his tongue and he slowed his thrusts, letting Eren feel every hard inch of him as he rode the orgasm out. The feel of his length gliding slowly inside of him intensified it, and Eren shuddered helplessly.

"Fuck," he moaned in a trembling voice, "oh, fuck!"

"That's what we're doing," remarked Levi with a smirk. "Ah...you're clenching so tight around me, Eren. Feels great."

Eren lowered his forehead to the mattress and he panted heavily as the climax ebbed away. Levi grabbed his hips and started yanking him back into his thrusts, making him cry out again as he started ramming into him harder again.

"Oh, God," whimpered Eren. He wasn't sure how close the captain was to reaching completion, but he suspected he was going to start getting hard again soon. Levi just felt that damned good. The captain grunted and groaned in pleasure and the smack of flesh on flesh grew more pronounced with each thrust.

After a while, Levi slowed down again and he rotated his hips smoothly, massaging Eren inside. The younger man's green eyes widened and he trembled. Yes, he was getting hard again. "Captain...you...you're gonna make me come again soon..."

"Am I?" Levi's voice was laced with satisfaction and he changed his rhythm to rapid, shallow thrusts. "You like my cock that much, do you?"

"Son of a...oh, sir!" Eren squirmed restlessly, rocking his hips from side to side as his lover's efforts made his dick rise quickly to attention. He gasped as Levi gripped it and started stroking him off. "Levi!"

"That didn't...take long," grunted Levi. He kept one hand on Eren's hip to guide him as he fondled his arousal. "Don't worry, Eren. I won't blow my load until you get off again."

"Hah...hahh...that won't...take long," promised Eren. "So good, Levi. Feels...so fucking good!"

Levi started taking him hard and fast again, and before he knew it, Eren was coming a second time. His voice was getting hoarse, and he bit his lip to try and hold back the scream of pleasure rising in his throat. It was no good. The sound of the captain's gasps and moans only intensified Eren's passion. He heard Levi swear roughly and then the captain shoved deep inside of him one last time, pulsing within him.

"Damn, Jaeger," panted Levi, dropping his forehead to Eren's shoulder. He was still bucking inside of him and Eren could feel the warm spurt of his release. "Congratulations."

"Hmm?" Eren was pleasantly exhausted and sore, and he thought he must have heard him wrong. "Congratulations for what, sir?"

"For getting me off so damned hard again," answered Levi in a winded voice. "That was a thing of beauty, brat."

Eren smiled and he turned his head on the mattress to look over his shoulder at the dark head resting against him. "That makes me happy to hear."

"Hmph. You're easy to please." Levi sighed and he kissed Eren's shoulder before withdrawing from him. "You got cum all over my bedding."

Eren blushed. "Ah, sorry about that. I would have tried to aim, but..."

Levi ruffled his hair. "Idiot. I'm not mad about it. I'm just shocked by how big of a load you left. I had plans to strip the bed and replace the sheets with fresh ones before we go to sleep, anyway."

"Oh, well then I'll help with that," said Eren, "just as soon as I catch my breath."

Levi patted his rump. "Don't worry about it. You're my guest tonight, so just run us a bath while I take care of this."

Eren nodded and he straightened up. A bath did sound good and he felt understandably sticky downstairs.

* * *

After bathing together and changing into some casual clothes, the couple went to the mess hall to grab a bite to eat before bedtime. Levi introduced Eren to some of the scouts that were hanging around and when one of them called him a "greenhorn", Levi put him in his place.

"He may be young, but Jaeger's seen more action in the field than any of you combined," informed the captain. "In fact, he's a veteran and he fought at my side in the war, so you will treat him with respect. Understood?"

"Y-yes sir," stammered the man with a salute. "Welcome back to the scouts, Corporal Jaeger."

"Actually, he's your new squad leader," corrected Levi. "And my replacement second in command."

Eren blinked at the captain. "Uh, I am?"

"That's right." Levi nodded.

Eren walked away with him as the captain left for the kitchen. "Levi, are you sure about this? Don't you think I should learn the ropes before being assigned such an important position?"

Levi glanced at him. "How many more ropes do you think you need to learn, brat? You've fought more titans in your young life than any of the men currently under my command. You know the long-range formation. The only thing that's going to be new to you is the use of the inoculation injectors, and that's as simple as jabbing the big bastards while avoiding getting eaten."

"I...don't know what to say," whispered Eren. "I'm honored that you have so much faith in me. Er, that _is_ why you made this decision, right? Not because we're sleeping together?"

Levi smirked at him. "If us fucking had anything to do with your rank, I'd have been introducing you as my personal sex slave. No Eren, it has nothing to do with our personal relationship. I made this decision because you've earned it, and my last second in command got his stupid ass killed on our last mission."

"Oh. That's a shame," said Eren awkwardly. "I'll try not to do the same."

"You'd better." Levi opened up one of the cupboards to procure a couple of bowls. He handed one to Eren and he nodded at the big pot of stew on the stove. "Help yourself while I get us some rolls."

Eren did as he advised, and he couldn't stop smiling. Levi really had faith in him! It made him giddy to know that.

* * *

Later that evening as they lay down together on Levi's narrow bed, Eren drew the smaller man into his embrace and he breathed in his scent. "You always smell so good," he murmured. "It's your own distinct 'Levi' scent. I can't really place it."

"It's probably just a blend of cleaning shit," reasoned the captain. "I guess I've absorbed it over time, as much as I do housekeeping."

"I doubt that," chuckled Eren. He sniffed his hair again and he sighed. "Mmm."

"You're being creepy now," warned the captain. "I don't mind if you feel the need to cuddle, but making 'yum' noises while sniffing me is over the top."

"You think I'm acting like a titan?" Eren questioned, nuzzling Levi's soft, clean hair. "Don't worry, I don't have any plans to eat you."

"Weird little bastard," muttered Levi. "Go to sleep, Eren."

"Yes sir." Eren chuckled again and he closed his eyes. "I'm excited about tomorrow."

"I'll bet," murmured Levi sleepily. "Just keep alert while we're out there, Jaeger. You'd be a lot harder to replace than my last second in command was."

Eren squeezed him affectionately. "Thank you. Goodnight, Levi."

"Goodnight, Eren."

* * *

-To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

"Eren, wake up. It's time to get dressed and get moving."

The young man groaned and rolled over, stuffing his pillow over his head. He heard a sigh, and then a hand popped him on his naked ass. He yelped and jerked awake, shoving the pillow off and lifting his head.

"Oh...captain." Disoriented, Eren blinked sleepy green eyes at the older man. It took him a minute to remember where he was and what was going on. "Shit, it's morning already?"

"The sun just came up," confirmed the captain. "We need to get an early start on this expedition, so get that tight ass out of bed, brush your teeth and tidy up."

Eren looked the older man up and down. Levi was already dressed in his uniform, looking sharp and deadly and sexy. "Wow, how long have you been up?"

"A couple of hours," answered the captain. "Listen Eren, I've got to make rounds and finalize a couple of things before we head to the gate to get into formation. You've got about a half hour to get dressed and ready. I let you sleep in longer than I should have. Grab a bite to eat when you've dressed and meet me at the stables. We'll ride out with our squad."

Eren nodded and he sat up, scratching his side and covering up a yawn. "Okay. I'll try to be fast."

"Good." Levi took a moment to feast his eyes on Eren's nudity. "Tch...too bad we don't have time for a quickie."

Eren flushed at the blatantly sexual look he was getting from his captain. "Please don't look at me like that, sir. You'll get me worked up." In fact, his groin was already stirring.

Levi's smoky gaze slipped down, fixating on Eren's crotch. "Maybe you ought to take a brief, cold shower. It wouldn't do for you to join the formation with a raging hard-on."

"No, I guess not," sighed Eren. He hastily covered himself with the sheets, embarrassed to be so easily put in such a state from only a look.

"Well, I'll leave you to it and go take care of my business now," said the captain. "Just be on time, Eren."

Eren nodded. "Of course, Levi. See you in a half hour."

* * *

" _Eren_!"

He gave a start as the familiar voice called out to him. He and Levi had just arrived at the gates with their squad and before he could react to the greeting, Hange trotted her mount over to his. She leaned over from her horse with an enormous grin and she hugged him as tightly as the awkward position would allow.

"I'd heard you re-enlisted, my dear," said Hange with enthusiasm. "Well done! You look wonderful! I see you've filled out a bit since we last saw each other...but I still see that sweet, determined boy in you that I used to know."

Hange pulled back and she cupped his face to give him a good look, and Eren smiled at her. She'd gained some laugh lines around her mouth and some faint wrinkles at the corners of her eyes, but she looked more or less the same as he remembered.

"Good to see you again, Hange."

She patted his arm and she looked at Levi. "How did you convince him to come back, Levi?"

"Actually, he requested it," answered the captain. "I didn't have to do anything."

"Oh, interesting." She tapped her chin and her russet gaze flicked between the two of them. Eren could imagine the gears turning in her head. "What made you come to that decision, Eren? I never would have expected any of you to come back—especially after the burden you carried for so long."

Eren shrugged modestly, avoiding looking at Levi for fear that he might blush. "Well, these titans came and attacked Onderath last week. I happened to have my ODM gear with me because it's handy to use in construction work, and Captain Levi showed up to help me fight them off. That was when I realized how complete it made me feel to be doing that again. I'm not saying I enjoy fighting titans, but...I don't know how to explain it. I've missed being a scout, I guess. Does that make sense?"

Hange nodded. "Indeed it does. One could reason that becoming a scout allowed you to take charge of your life. You lost so much, but then you gained a family with us and you learned the skills to defend yourself and your loved ones. I think it makes _perfect_ sense, Eren. Welcome back to the fold!"

"Thank you," he said with a smile. "I'm happy to be back."

"Well, you've said your greetings," Levi pointed out. "You should get back into formation now, Hange. The gate is opening soon."

"Oh, all right," she sighed. She gave Eren a wave and she got back in her place with her team.

Eren looked around for more familiar faces, but he recognized none of the present scouts. "Where is Moblit?" He asked. "Isn't he usually like Hange's shadow?"

Levi met his gaze evenly. "Moblit's been dead for over a year now, Eren. Sorry to break the news to you."

Eren froze with surprise. "I had no idea. How did it happen?"

Levi nodded toward Hange off to the right up ahead. "He saved her ass. Pushed her out of the way when an abnormal brought its hand down to crush her. He took the brunt of it and got splattered. Hange was pretty fucked up over it for months. She took a hiatus for a while until she could deal again."

Eren sighed and he lowered his bright gaze. "I'm sorry. I didn't know him very well, but Hange seemed attached to him. So that only leaves you and her that I know in the legion, now."

"Yes." Levi nodded. "Most everyone else you knew when you were with us before has passed or moved on like you and your friends. It's a hazard of the occupation."

"That sucks," muttered Eren. "I wish there was something I could do for Hange."

"She's buried it," Levi assured him. "The best that you can do is keep on your toes and stay alive, Eren."

Eren nodded. He took a deep breath and he prepared himself as the announcement was shouted out that the gate was about to open. Looking ahead with determination, his hands tightened on his horse's reins. "All right Dash," he said to the animal, "this is our first expedition together. You ready, boy? Don't throw me the first time you see a titan up close, okay?"

Levi watched out the corner of his eye as Eren conversed with his horse. "Nervous, Eren?"

The younger man looked at him and he shrugged. "Yeah, a little. It's been a while."

He dearly hoped it wasn't a mistake for Levi to promote him to squad leader right out the gate. True, Eren did have a lot of past experience with scouting expeditions, but he'd never been in a position of authority before. He considered following Levi's example and trying to emulate him, but he immediately nixed that idea. No, imitating his lover in the field was the worst way he could handle things. He knew that Levi would want him to find his own way to do things and he was trusting him to use his best judgment.

"All right people," Hange shouted from the front command flank, "the gates are open! Let's charge out into the unknown and take back more territory, yahoo!"

"You have your titan meter handy?" Levi asked as they waited for the ranks ahead of them to start moving.

Eren nodded. He'd gotten a brief explanation of how the device worked, but it was completely new technology to him and he imagined it was going to take a while for him to get used to it. Between the titan meters and the inoculation deployment, he was going to be drifting into new territory. The front lines advanced and Levi's squad followed. Behind them were the spotters and last but not least, the supply flank and extra mount handlers. It felt a bit odd to be following Hange's lead rather than Erwin's. Eren wondered if it rankled Levi to follow Hange. True, the captain had autonomy to command his own squad, but ultimately the commander of the platoon had the final word.

As they advanced through the gate and out into the open plains, Eren found himself smiling. He'd passed a group of wide-eyed kids on his way through and as always, their open admiration of the Survey Corps encouraged him and reminded him of his own youth.

_~That's what we're doing this for. Future generations should never have to suffer through what me and my friends did as kids. Never again.~_

* * *

The first hour of travel was actually a bit boring. Eren found himself fighting a yawn and he checked his titan meter again. He sighed. Not so much as a single blip on the screen. "Is this thing even working right?" he muttered, giving it a shake.

"Your titan meter is working fine," Levi assured him, having noticed his restless actions. "I've just checked mine too. So far we're in the clear. Disappointed that we haven't seen any action yet?"

"A little, yeah." Eren smirked. "Jean would say that makes me a sick puppy. I probably shouldn't be so eager for a fight."

"You're used to having to evade or fight every step of the way," reasoned Levi. "Titans are scarce in these reclaimed territories now, so it's probably going to be smooth riding for the first few hours. Most of the sightings we get are strays wandering in from the uncharted areas, or the odd deviant."

"So those four that advanced on Onderath that day weren't from around here?"

Levi shrugged. "That's what I suspect, but who knows, really? We haven't perfected a means to get an accurate count of the titan population in each territory yet. It's not like we tag them and let them go when we run across them, so we can't monitor their numbers."

"Good point," sighed Eren. "I just don't want to get complacent and start nodding off."

"And that's a smart mentality to have," Levi answered seriously. "A lot of these soldiers in our ranks now have no clue what it's like to face danger every step of the way—but I think they're going to be in for a rude wakeup call once we near the borders of unclaimed territory."

Levi narrowed his eyes and he looked ahead. "I hate to say it Eren, but it could get dicey then. These men aren't bad at handling titans in small numbers, spread out over the map; but a lot of them are bound to shit themselves once they face the numbers that you and I used to go up against."

Eren frowned grimly. The captain was right. This expedition was more like a relaxing scenic tour under the open blue sky. The spring temperature was pleasant, the breeze was steady and there was hardly a cloud on the horizon. They might as well be out on a leisure ride, and a glance around him at his comrades confirmed what Levi had said. None of these soldiers demonstrated the sort of alertness that Eren was used to seeing from scouts. They'd gotten too used to having it easy compared to how it used to be.

Hange fell back from the front command squad and she greeted the pair with a little two-fingered salute over her brow. "Gooood morning again, Team Levi. So Eren, how are you enjoying the ride so far? Great weather we're having today, huh?"

"Uh, yeah," he agreed softly. "It's really nice."

"What are you doing out of formation?" Levi demanded of Hange.

She brushed it off. "Oh relax, you grumpy man. I left Stefan in charge while we're chatting. It isn't as though we've had a single titan sighting yet."

"That's true," agreed Eren.

Levi lapsed into sullen quiet and he checked his meter again.

"So Hange," Eren began, uncomfortable with the tension he felt from Levi. "You don't capture titans anymore for research, right?"

"Actually, I've been drawing up plans for another capture mission," she corrected. "Not on this expedition of course, but we still don't know what makes the deviant class differ from the regular class titans. Were they once human, or did they come into existence through other means? I'm starting to suspect the answer to that question may be the latter of the two—which would explain why the inoculation doesn't work on them."

Eren never would have thought of that, but then he wasn't a scientist. "I see. So then maybe the beast titan wasn't responsible for all of the others, after all."

"If my theory is correct," agreed Hange with a nod. She sighed. "Oh, how I would have loved to get that big, beautiful bastard under the knife and find out what made him tick. I believe the abnormal titans sprang from a different origin. Perhaps they were all experiments gone out of control, and whomever was responsible for creating them didn't intend to endow any of them with the ability to turn normal humans into more titans. Since they have no known ability to reproduce, it stands to reason that the beast titan's ability was an evolutionary exception."

"Wow." Eren blinked. "And us shifters were made to fight them, right?"

Hange nodded. "That was before ODM gear. The responsible parties must have been horrified by what they'd created, and when they realized that their weaponry had little effect on their own creations, they desperately used their research to discover a method for humans to transform as living weapons against them. That's my theory, at least."

"And what about the coordinate?" questioned Eren. "Do you think that was a deliberately planned ability?"

Hange shook her head. "I'm not sure. It could have been tactfully orchestrated, so that they could have their own 'soldier' that might be able to control both titans and humans alike. However, there were _two_ shifters that demonstrated talent in that area, Eren. You and—"

"Annie," guessed Eren softly, lowering his gaze. "She could summon them, at least. I don't know if they were actually under her command. Maybe summoning them was all she could do."

"I'm not so sure of that," mused Hange. "When she brought those titans down on the spotters, they wiped them out. One could assume they were chasing after her and then lost interest when they came across a banquet of humans to dine on. However, when she called for them in the forest of giant trees, they all went straight for her and they utterly ignored all of us, even when we tore into their ranks to try and stop them. That tells me she had at least some command over them."

"So maybe _she_ was the coordinate, after all." Eren frowned. The one misgiving he'd had about putting his titan cells into remission for good was the loss of that ability. Armin was the one to convince him that there was no need for him to continue carrying that burden, now that they had a cure and there was no further danger of more humans being transformed into titans.

"I have to wonder if this 'coordinate' was just a legend and a couple of shifters simply happened to develop that ability," reasoned Hange. "We know that the beast titan could control others, but have we seen any of you demonstrate the same control over human beings?"

"No," agreed Eren. "Maybe it really was just a coincidence. Has there been any change in Annie's condition?"

Hange blinked at him, and then she looked to Levi. "You haven't told him?"

Eren looked at the captain in confusion, feeling a sense of dread creeping up on him. "Told me what? What is she talking about, sir?"

Levi glanced at him sidelong, and he sighed. "Annie Leonhart escaped our custody two years and three months ago, Eren. We've been searching for her ever since, but I suspect she made it over the walls and fucked off to parts unknown outside them."

Eren felt sick to his stomach. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's classified information," explained Levi calmly, "and up until yesterday, you were no longer a scout. You also didn't have official clearance to be privy to that information until this morning when I informed the higher-ups of my decision to promote you and gained their seal of approval."

Eren's temper was rising, and Levi's words didn't completely register with him. "That maniac is out on the loose and she killed—"

"Keep your voice down," snapped Levi sternly, his gray eyes piercing Eren with a warning in them. "I'd planned to take you aside when the opportunity arose and explain the situation to you—perhaps once we reach our first destination to set up the supply base. We don't even know if Leonhart is alive or dead. Chances are she's dead."

Eren's hands clenched the reins tightly. "Is that what this charting expedition is really about, sir? Are you trying to track her down?"

Levi looked ahead and he spoke softly. "Annie, Bertolt and Reiner all came from the same alleged 'village beyond the walls', according to what Reiner said to you—by your own words. If there are people surviving or even thriving out there, we owe it to ourselves and humanity to try and find them. Should we succeed, we're to establish contact and try to get some answers."

"And the queen wants us to find Ymir for her," added Hange with a shrug. "If the girl's still even alive, that is."

"I don't _believe_ this," hissed Eren. "Am I _always_ going to be in the dark when we go on missions? Are you _ever_ going to trust me enough to fill me in, Captain?"

"Don't get hot-headed and stupid on me, brat," cautioned Levi. "It's not a matter of trust. I wouldn't have named you squad leader if trust was an issue. It was a matter of confidentiality and plausible deniability. Sorry I didn't tell you right away, but there were too many distractions up until now. Our primary objective is still exploration and reclamation of lost territory. Possibly finding the alleged shifter village is a secondary priority and a bonus. I haven't hidden a damned thing from you; I simply haven't had the chance to sit down and talk with you about it since you re-enlisted."

Hange stood up for Levi. "Eren, I know our tiny captain intended to tell you about it. He told me he planned to over the telephone when he called to inform me that you would be coming back with him. I just thought he might have mentioned it last night, so I was surprised."

"You've got a big mouth, four-eyes," muttered Levi. He checked his titan meter and he sighed with relief. "Thank fuck...we've got a reading some sixty meters away up ahead. Commander, you ought to get back to your squad."

Hange nodded. "Whoohoo, let's see what kind of beauty we're up against, fellow scouts!"

Eren started to say something, but a red smoke flare went up from somewhere on the ground up ahead. He could see the approaching menace in the distance, and it was difficult to tell from this range exactly how big it was.

"Any arguments can wait 'till later," Levi informed him, reaching for the case in his saddlebags that contained the injection device he preferred to use. It was half the size of his forearm in length and girth—not including the spring-loaded needle that would pop out of the metal tube when triggered. The needle was made of the same special-treated steel as the pairing blades that went with ODM gear. He checked the object to be sure it was armed and ready, and then he secured it in a special holster on his gear.

"Remember Eren, aim for the soft spot on the back of the neck if it's a curable titan," instructed Levi. "You can inject them anywhere, but the needle goes in best there, and the results happen more quickly. It's going to come falling down as the formula takes effect so make sure to stay out of the way and don't get crushed. That's what happened to my last co-captain."

Eren winced, forgetting all about the Annie issue for now in favor of paying attention to the immediate problem. "Yes sir."

* * *

Eren got to witness his first titan-to-human transformation shortly afterwards. He even got to belt out a few instructions to his squad, recognizing when any of them were too close or leaving themselves open for attack. This was a ten meter class and while it was rather slow, it was still very dangerous. It turned out to be a normal, so Eren loaded his inoculation rifle and he guided his horse with his knees as he circled around behind the giant, seeking a shot. He nearly fired, but then one of his comrades got in the way trying to stab his injection into the nape. Eren cursed and he lowered his weapon, waiting for a better opportunity.

"All units keep your distance," shouted Levi as he charged in. He fired his grapplers into the titan's calves and he leaped off his horse to speed across the distance with his blades drawn.

"Timberrr," hollered Hange with delight as the captain hamstrung the titan to make it an easier target. As it fell, Hange used her ODM gear to get onto its back and she landed between the shoulders. "Hello dear. I have just what the doctor ordered to fix what ails you."

She stabbed her formula injector down into the nape of the creature's neck with a wild yell, and the titan swatted at her in confused protest. Hange leaped away and she shot her wires into a nearby tree to get speedily out of range. The titan tried to get back to its feet, but it's steaming ankles were still cut open and useless for holding its weight.

"Now what?" Eren asked as Levi retrieved his horse and came back to his side.

"Now we wait," answered the captain.

Hange had her team drop a steel net over the titan to keep it subdued while the formula did its work, and Eren watched as steam began to rise from the creature's whole body. "Uh, it looks like it's decaying, sir," he observed in confusion.

Levi nodded. "Whatever flesh isn't required to reform the original human body will evaporate, just like normal. That's about the extent of my understanding of it. If you want to know more, ask Hange."

While lookouts monitored their titan meters and made use of binoculars to scan the horizon for hostiles, the rest of the convoy watched and waited as the titan's body evaporated, leaving behind steaming, cracking bones and what appeared to be a membrane where the nape once was, not dissimilar to what passed as a stomach for their kind.

"Now for the disgusting part," muttered Levi.

Eren glanced at him before looking back at the titan remains curiously. Hange walked up to the mystery organ and she used a pocket knife to slice it open carefully down the middle. More steam came out and a gore-covered person was revealed inside, unconscious.

"Female," called Hange, "approximately in her late thirties or early forties. She's alive. Someone bring me my cleaning kit and a blanket. I'll get her cleaned up and wrapped while she's still unconscious."

"Whoa," exclaimed Eren. "That's even more gross than what I used to come out like when I'd emerge from my titan form."

Levi nodded. "What's worse is that we'll have no choice but to bring any survivors we cure along with us for the remainder of the expedition. We can't spare the men or supplies to carry them back to the walls unescorted, even if titan activity is scarce between here and there. There isn't any help for it, though. If she's lucky, that woman will wake up disoriented and confused but fine. If not...she may have to be kept sedated until we return home."

"Why?" Eren didn't like where this was leading.

Levi met his gaze. "About half of the recipients of the cure come out of it fucked up. They can't function on a normal level any longer because they've been titans for long enough that the experience traumatized them permanently. Some of them remember eating their victims and it's too much for them to bear."

Eren looked at the woman that they had just carried to one of the wagons for Hange to see to her. "So what happens to them, then?"

"They get admitted to the asylum," answered Levi. "It's a fairly new facility that opened up in the Trost district, about a year after you retired. The medical facilities already available weren't enough to handle the influx of new head-cases, so they designed a special care unit strictly for the treatment of patients that used to be titans. Some eventually recover, but most of them will end up living out the rest of their lives in that asylum."

"I see. That's sad." Eren was trying to imagine what it would be like to live like that for the rest of his days. There had been times when he came close to losing it completely himself. It could have easily been him.

"Yeah, it would almost be kinder to just kill them," pronounced Levi. When Eren's expressive green eyes widened a little on him, the captain shrugged. "Would you want to live that way, Eren? Drooling mad and pissing on yourself, terrified of everything and everyone around you—or else trying to attack anyone that comes near you because you can't separate the titan from the human anymore?"

Eren paled. It was almost as if Levi had read his mind. "I...was just thinking of that," he conceded. "There were times when...when I thought I might crack."

Levi nodded. "I'd have killed you if that had happened."

Eren's eyes widened again. "Seriously?"

"To spare you that? You bet your ass." Levi sighed at the hurt look on his face. "Don't be so surprised, Eren. I was prepared to kill you if I had to from the beginning. The difference between me and others is that I'd have made it quick. You would have barely felt a thing. Lucky for both of us, it never did come to that."

Eren felt a little better about it after having it explained to him. "Yeah, lucky for both of us."

Hange emerged from the wagon and she mounted up. "Back into formation, people! We've still got a lot of traveling to do today."

Everyone returned to their positions, spreading out again in wide range formation. Eren tried not to think of Levi's reminder that he would have killed him without a second thought at one point. He distinctly recalled those days and he'd never resented the captain for it, but he'd clung to the foolish hope that Levi might practice a little tact and sugar coat it just a little. After all, they were lovers now.

Eren sighed and he rolled his eyes at his own sensitivity. How fucking childish. Levi hadn't said he'd kill him _now_. He was referring to the past. Best to get over it and not take it personal. He was still frustrated with Levi for waiting this long to tell him about Annie. He kept it to himself for now. They were heading further out into wilder lands, and they were bound to have more titan encounters soon.

* * *

They ran into two more titans on their way to the target location, but neither could be cured. One was an abnormal and the other grabbed up one of Eren's squad mates. As it started to put the screaming woman into its mouth to devour her, Eren made a quick decision based on the spur of the moment. Choose the titan, or choose his comrade? The answer was an easy one for him. He attached his wires to the seven meter titan and he yelled challengingly as he shot through the air at it. He heard one of the other squad leaders yelling at him to stop as he hacked into the nape of the titan's neck furiously, but he'd already made his call.

The titan went down with the struggling scout still in its hand, and as it crashed to the ground Eren landed beside it. He was immediately set upon by squad leader Kael. His hazel eyes were narrowed and his short-cropped brown hair might as well have been standing on end. "Just what in the hell was _that_ , Jaeger? We have orders not to kill the normals!"

Eren was busy helping his squad mate out of the twitching, giant hand. "Yeah, well I don't sacrifice my comrades."

"You could have cut the fucking hand off and left us to inoculate it," reprimanded the older man. "Every one of these regular titans is a human victim, asshole!"

He started to reach for Eren with some intention...perhaps to use physical measures of punishment. He got kicked in the face by Levi before he could take two steps. Kael staggered backwards, holding his jaw.

"Captain, what the hell—"

"Listen up," commanded Levi in a low, deceptively calm voice, "both Jaeger and Monse are on my team, not yours. We don't put titans above our men and women, clear?"

Hange came riding up. "What's going on?"

"Just clearing up a little misunderstanding." Levi was staring unwaveringly at Kael, and Eren was helping corporal Monse back to her feet. "It seems this fuck-face thinks we should have let the titan eat Monse before resorting to killing it."

Hange looked at the man in question, who still appeared dazed. "Squad commander Kael, our goal is to cure as many titans as possible, yes...but not at the expense of our soldiers. I might have an obsessive fixation on titans, but I won't pick them over my comrades. Levi, did you knock out any of his teeth?"

"I...think one of 'em is loose," muttered Kael.

"Yeah, he kicks hard," Eren recalled aloud. "You okay?" he asked the young woman he'd just assisted.

She nodded jerkily and she combed her tangled brown locks out of her eyes. "Y-yeah, thanks to you, sir. Just a little shaken."

"It's no problem." Eren ignored the man that had challenged his decision. "Let's get you to your horse."

* * *

Eren was a bit troubled after that as he thought of Levi's statement to Kael.

_"We don't put titans above our men and women."_

He knew it shouldn't bother him, but he once again started thinking back on the past. Putting a titan above his soldiers was exactly what Levi had done, back when Eren was in the scout's custody. The captain's entire elite squad was killed trying to protect Eren from the female titan—or rather, Annie. It seemed like he was spending this entire day thinking about the past and everything related to Annie...and he was suffering unreasonable doubts. Levi hadn't been talking about _him_ when he made that statement, Eren was sure of it. He'd meant normal titans.

"Deep thoughts?"

Eren turned in the saddle to look at his captain, and he bit his lip. He spoke softly so that other nearby soldiers wouldn't hear what he said to him.

"Sir, are you sure you don't resent me for what happened to Team Levi?"

"Why should I resent you?" Levi looked ahead again. "You didn't even know what the hell was going on back then. You didn't plan that mission, you didn't know what would happen, and even if you'd have chosen differently I doubt the outcome would have been much different. No, I don't resent you; anymore than you resent me for knocking your tooth out."

Eren smiled a little. So Levi had heard him when he commented on how hard the man kicked.

"It's because of my remark about putting titans above our comrades, isn't it?" Levi pressed softly.

Eren nodded, not bothering to deny it. "I know it wasn't in reference to me or what I used to be, but still...I guess I'm just trying to be sure I made the right choice back there."

Levi shrugged. "It's what I would have done. Doesn't mean it's the _right_ choice, but that depends on your perspective. We all make sacrifices eventually, but if it's a needless one, why do it? That titan could have turned out to be fine once reverting back into a human...or it could have been another raving lunatic. You couldn't have known which. To that end, you made the choice that sat best with you—putting a teammate's life before a titan's. You didn't hesitate. I approve."

Eren relaxed. "Thank you, Captain Levi."

"We're nearly to our first destination," informed the captain, choosing not to dwell on the subject. "Once we stop for the night and get settled in, we'll eat and talk. I know you still have questions and I intend to explain the situation more thoroughly."

"Yes, I would like that," agreed Eren.

* * *

The supply base location was the remains of a farm, close to the border between charted and uncharted lands. The sun was beginning to set by the time they arrived, and they quickly set up tents and started unloading supplies from the carts into the barn. They had brought extra supplies with them this time so that they could press farther into unclaimed territory. The woman they'd cured of titan form awoke, and her screams set Levi's teeth on edge.

"Where the hell is Hange?" he asked one of the soldiers as he stopped outside the wagon containing the woman. "She's supposed to dose them when they do this."

"I don't know sir," answered the young woman. She winced as another feral scream tore through the air. "I hate when they come out of it like this. Should I get restraints ready?"

He heaved a sigh. "Wait a moment. It may not be necessary."

Just about every titan they cured woke up in a state of panic at first. Sometimes they calmed down and other times, the restraints and medication came into play. Levi pulled aside the cover on the wagon and he found one of the male soldiers struggling to hold the woman down. Levi started to climb in, but he frowned in thought.

"Hold her here," he ordered the soldier already struggling with her. "I'll be right back."

He walked through the encampment until he spotted Eren, in the process of putting up both their tents for the night. "Eren, I need you."

Eren whirled around with wide eyes. "Uh...right now? I...I don't even have the tents set up yet."

Levi's brows furrowed. "What are you...oh. That wasn't what I meant, you idiot."

Eren flushed. "Oh. I don't know why I thought...can we just forget I did that, sir?"

The captain huffed. "Doesn't take much for your mind to wander in that direction, does it? Sure, we'll forget about it for now, because I need you to come with me to the wagons. The lady we rescued today just woke up and she's screaming her head off."

"Yeah, I heard her." Eren grimaced with sympathy. "What do you need me to do?"

"Talk to her," advised Levi. "You might be able to relate with her a little more than the rest of us, so just try to calm her down and get her to speak with you. While you do that, I'll go and find Hange."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"I was just taking inventory," Hange explained when Levi found her in the barn and started dragging her out. "What's the hurry, grumpy?"

"Your damned patient just woke up," he answered her. "She's in the usual state of fuck-all sanity. I've got Eren trying to talk to her, but I don't know how successful he's going to be in calming her down."

"Oh hey, that's a good idea, Levi! Eren might be able to reason with her, since he knows what it's like to be in a titan form. It's not _quite_ the same thing, but it's worth a shot!"

"Yeah, that was my reasoning too. Hurry up, four-eyes."

The woman's screams had died down a bit, and as they made it to the wagons, Levi could hear her sobbing bitterly. He glanced at Hange and he made a gesture for her to wait a minute while he checked inside. Eren was sitting in the back corner of the wagon with the woman curled up next to him, crying against his chest. Levi started to nod in satisfaction, but then he saw the bleeding bite marks on Eren's left hand.

"Jaeger, what the shit? Have you fucking _lost_ it? I told you to talk to her, not give her a demonstration!"

"I didn't do it, sir," Eren reported softly. He glanced down at the crying woman pressed up against him. "She didn't mean to. She was just scared and confused. Her name is Hanna. That's all I can get out of her right now."

Levi calmed himself, remembering that Eren no longer possessed the titan power. He stuck his head outside the cover flap and he called to Hange. "Get in here. Eren's got her calmed down enough, I think."

Hange was just finishing putting a dose of sedative into a cup of water. "Coming! Here, hold this for me while I climb in so I don't spill it, Levi."

He did as requested and the woman named Hanna cringed at the sight of the two of them joining her and Eren in the wagon. Levi kept his voice low as he spoke. "Just stay calm. You're safe now, all right? It's over. Here, have a drink—"

"N-no...don't touch..." Hanna made a warding gesture with both hands, shrinking against Eren as if seeking his protection.

Levi sighed, and he handed the cup to Hange. "Maybe you'll have more luck. I suck at this."

Hange smiled at the woman and she spoke softly to her. "It's okay, my dear. You're amongst friends now. See this nice young man beside you? He and I go way back. He's also Captain Levi's second in command."

The woman seemed confused. Hange offered the cup not to her, but to Eren. "Here, Eren. Try to get your new friend to have a little to drink. She must be thirsty and hungry."

Eren took the cup and he gently offered it to Hanna. "It's only water," he assured her—unaware that Hange had dosed it. "See?"

He took a small sip himself and both Levi and Hange tensed a little. Neither of them said anything, but Levi clenched his jaw and he reasoned that one swallow probably wouldn't dope Eren up.

The woman reached for the cup with shaking hands upon seeing Eren sip from it, and the young man helped her bring it to her lips. "Not too fast," cautioned Hange as Hanna swallowed thirstily. "You've probably gone for a good while without water. Don't choke yourself on it."

Hanna looked up at Eren after drinking the entire cup. "You...remind me of...my son."

Eren smiled a little, but Levi noticed that it trembled at the corners of his mouth. Suddenly, he wanted to kick himself for suggesting Eren comfort this woman. Any interactions that made Jaeger think of his mother tended to get him angsty.

"I'm going to finish setting up my tent," informed Levi softly. "See if you can get any more information from her, Eren. Try to get her to eat something too."

* * *

After getting a little more information from Hanna and coaxing her to have a few bites of bread, Eren left her to her sleep and he went to finish setting up his tent. He found it already up and ready next to Levi's, and he felt a little throb of warmth upon seeing the captain pounding in the last tent stake. He smiled as he approached, carrying a cup of tea in each hand.

"Captain, thank you for finishing with my tent. Here, I prepared this for you after Miss Hanna fell asleep."

Levi straightened up and he wiped his hands off with his handkerchief, before taking the offering with a nod. "Appreciated. So, what did you find out?" He looked at the bandage wrapped around Eren's hand as he sipped his beverage.

"Just that she's a widow from some town outside the walls that I've never heard of," answered the younger man. "That is, if her answer was the truth. She's still really confused. I thought I knew every settlement they've established since the war ended."

Levi lowered his cup, and his eyes seemed to gleam in the moonlight. "What name did she give you for this town, Eren?"

"Uh...it started with an S. Oh, it was 'Sedge'. Ever heard of it, Captain?"

Levi's expression was neutral, but his body seemed to tense slightly. "Yes. She isn't the first one we've inoculated to mention that settlement. There've been two others—and both were found close to this area. That means we could be getting close to the alleged shifter village, if it even exists. Chances are it does, considering we've cured three different individuals that named the same township. Unfortunately, the other two we found claiming to come from that area weren't coherent enough to offer us a precise location. Maybe we'll luck out with this one."

"I see. Would you please tell me how Annie escaped, sir?"

Levi nodded. "Walk with me."

"Okay."

Eren fell into step with him and they traipsed the grounds of the farm, sipping their drinks as they went. Busy soldiers passed by them on occasion, greeting them as they went. Once they were relatively distanced from most of the activity in camp, Levi began to explain.

"Leonhart came out of that crystal cocoon of hers a couple of hours before dawn. I was away on an expedition when it happened. In fact, most of the Scout Legion was. She overwhelmed the guards assigned to her holding chambers, stole their keys and one uniform, and used them to get out of the dungeon."

"How many did she kill?" inquired Eren.

"Zero." Levi glanced at him with a little frown. "It seems her only goal was to escape, and the military police present on the grounds weren't enough of a threat for her to bother with killing them. Either that, or there is more to her methods than we thought. It's possible that she killed none of the guards because she knew them personally."

"Why the hell would _that_ matter?"

Levi stopped walking and he met Eren's gaze. "Think carefully, Eren. Did Annie kill even a single one of the people she trained with in the 104th cadet squad?"

"Yes. Marco."

"Are you certain of that?" pressed Levi. "He was bitten in half. I don't recall anyone reporting a sighting of the female titan during the battle for Trost, do you?"

Eren's brows drew together. "Well no, but Armin recognized Marco's gear and Annie said she 'found' it..."

"That doesn't mean she killed him, Eren."

"Are you...are you trying to _defend_ her?" Eren couldn't believe it. "She killed your most trusted, hand-picked soldiers in cold blood!"

"Eren, calm down," warned the captain. "I'm not defending her. Nobody would like to see her brought to justice more than me. I'm just pointing out some facts. It doesn't make her any less guilty of the things she _did_ do, but it does give us some insight on what might motivate her."

"What difference does it make?" Eren demanded in frustration. He dragged his fingers through his hair. "I don't understand what you're getting at."

"That's because you're getting upset and you're letting your emotions chase off common sense. How would Annie Leonhart bite your friend Marcus in two while still in her human form, Eren? Explain to me how that's possible."

"I...it isn't, but—"

"Did she kill anyone from your training squad?" pressed Levi.

"Well, no. She still killed all those scouts, though! Your whole squad, too."

"I'm aware of that," said Levi calmly. "I'm trying to point something out to you, brat. My soldiers died because they were between her and you. Leonhart was on a mission, just like Bertolt and Reiner. She was our chance to find out what that mission was."

"But she's been gone without a trace for what, two years now? That's what you said, right?"

"That's right." Levi finished off his tea and he gazed at Eren levelly. "But if we happen to find the village where those three came from, we may find them there. Even if we don't, we could still find some answers."

Eren thought about it, and he thought about the way Levi immediately promoted him and named him second in command of his squad. "So wait, you said this was classified information and you weren't able to share it with me because I didn't have the clearance..."

Levi nodded, still watching him expectantly.

"And...didn't you say something about having to make my new rank official this morning?"

The captain nodded again and he tilted his head. "And now it is and you have clearance."

Suddenly Eren felt really awful for getting so pissy with Levi over the whole Annie ordeal. The man had pulled strings for him so that he _could_ give him this information, and Eren ignored half of what he'd said and acted out.

Levi smirked, apparently noticing the figurative light bulb clicking on. "Feeling like a jackass yet, Eren?"

"Yes," conceded Eren in a mutter. "I feel like a huge one, in fact. Now I understand, I think."

"It took you all damned day to figure it out?" Levi's expression returned to its sedate default, but his eyes glinted with what Eren now understood to be quiet amusement. "You aren't the sharpest tool in the shed sometimes, Jaeger."

"No shit," grumbled the younger man, imitating one of Levi's favorite responses to the obvious. "I'm still working on my temper, sir."

"So I can see. You aren't quite as impulsive as you used to be, though." Levi brushed his arm against his as he started off back toward the encampment. "Let's get something to eat and bed down. Today was easy compared to what I expect tomorrow might bring."

Eren followed him, still embarrassed for failing to peace together things before now. Levi wasn't one to spoon feed everything to his subordinates but he'd taken the time to explain this situation, and it _still_ didn't totally click until the end of the day. Reminding himself to be more observant and less impulsive, Eren walked with the captain to the campfire blazing near the barn, where food was being prepared for the ranks.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow they would be going into unexplored territory, and chances were they were going to see a lot more titans.

* * *

-To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Eren mumbled in his sleep, lying on his stomach on his pallet. He felt a hand stroking his back and it felt nice. He sighed and snuggled deeper into the pillow as the hand glided lower over his rump. Levi. Maybe he'd decided to share his tent for the night, after all.

* _Smack!_ *

"Haaiii!" Eren yelped, head jerking up and eyes snapping open with surprise at the sudden smack on his rear. He looked up at Levi, who was crouched over him with his customary look of boredom on his comely features.

"Rise and shine, Jaeger. You evidently didn't hear the trumpet call."

Eren rolled onto his back and he rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Sunrise," provided the captain. "I allowed you to sleep in again, but you really should work on sleeping more lightly. You need to be ready for action at all times, Eren."

Eren nodded in agreement and he sat up with a grunt. He rubbed his face to try and wake himself up further and he felt the stubble lining his jaw. "Do I have time for a quick shave?"

Levi nodded. "Roughly thirty minutes to shave, shit and brush your teeth—provided you get your tent down and packed quickly enough afterwards. You can eat rations on the road. If you need assistance with your tent, call over one of the rookies. I'm sure Monse would be happy to help you, seeing as you saved her ass yesterday."

"Yes sir." Eren gave the older man a shy but eager look, and Levi paused in the act of getting to his feet.

"What is it?"

"Could I get a morning kiss?" Eren flushed even as he requested it. God, he still sounded like a teenager.

Levi considered him. "Brush your teeth first and I'll come back to deliver that to you. Your breath smells."

Eren self-consciously waved a hand over his mouth and nose and breathed into his palm to have a sniff. Yes, his breath did smell like the meat he'd had for dinner last night before retiring. "Oh...yeah."

"Hmph." Levi spared a brief moment of affection to ruffle Eren's hair, before getting up and leaving the tent.

"How the hell does he stay so immaculate?" wondered Eren softly once the captain was gone.

There wasn't a hint of stubble on Levi's tapered jaw, his hair was brushed and smelled fresh and that unique "Levi scent" that reminded Eren of spring rain lingered in the tent for a moment. Eren sighed and a subtle smile found its way on his lips.

_~And he's all mine.~_

* * *

The convoy pressed deeper into unknown territory as the day went on, and as predicted, the titan sightings increased in frequency. Levi's concerns about his soldiers being unprepared for opposition of this level proved to be well founded. He, Eren and Hange basically had to carry them whenever the encountered more than two titans at a time. It was a miracle there wasn't widespread panic within the ranks when they faced five titans at one point. Half of the right spotters got wiped out within three hours of travel. Levi and Eren arrived on time to save the rest from decimation. It was a disgrace. Ten soldiers should have been able to handle two titans—be they regulars or abnormal—but half of them were killed trying to deal with the issue.

Three more cured victims were collected before Hange called for a rest break at mid-day. It was disheartening to many that they hadn't been able to administer cures to more targets, but with greater numbers attacking the platoon, there really wasn't time to play nice. Once they tightened formation and stopped to rest the animals and eat, Levi paced amongst the ranks and he spoke aloud to them.

"You've now gotten a taste of what these expeditions used to be like, back in the days before the cure. You've all been coasting, thinking you were big and bad because you take down a titan or two on occasion. Guess what? It's going to get worse before it gets better, kiddos. The deeper we move into uncharted territory, the more titans we're going to encounter. You're going to see more deviants than ever before, and as you've already witnessed, not every normal we face is going to get the cure. We have to put our survival before inoculation, so don't be an idiot and get yourself killed trying to cure one of them if the situation isn't favorable for that action."

Levi took a deep breath. "We've lost ten soldiers so far today. That's ten lives that could have been spared if this platoon had been more prepared to deal with the number of titan encounters we've had since moving into this territory. I'm not blaming all of you, though. I'm blaming myself."

Eren frowned at the captain. "Sir, it isn't your fault..."

"Maybe not, Jaeger," answered Levi, "but as an authority over this squad, I should have taken greater measures to ensure survival. The simple truth of the matter is that there's no way to hand out experience to these men and women." Levi's gaze drifted over the solemnly listening scouts. "I can train you. I can watch out for you. I can't give you what you've gained today, though. There is a good reason you aren't considered a true scout until you return from your first expedition alive and whole. Now you all know what it _used_ to be like. Now you see why we suffered such enormous losses on each mission, back in the day. Buckle down, soldiers. Your survival depends on you all heeding this lesson and learning from it, understand?"

"Sir, yes sir!" answered the squad in unison, each of them saluting Levi.

Hange patted Levi on the shoulder and she smiled in approval. "Well done, shorty. Now come and have some tea while you've got the chance."

If it weren't for the offer for tea, Levi might have told her to fuck off. He swallowed his annoyance at her reference to his height in favor of refreshing himself with his favorite beverage. "Squad leader Jaeger, join me."

Eren immediately went to his side without question, and together the three of them walked to the center of camp. Levi felt his tension fading—a result of being in the company of his fellow veterans. At least _someone_ in the squad knew what the hell they were doing. It was nice to have Eren along—not just for the obvious perks, but because he was one more person that knew how to deal with multiple titan encounters.

"You did well out there today, Eren," complimented Levi quietly. He went to the pot hanging over the fire and he accepted the teacup offered to him by a cadet. "You handled yourself like a pro."

Eren blushed as Hange grinned and nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Captain."

"We're lucky to have you," said Hange. She waited for Levi to finish pouring himself some tea before treating herself to one. "You have no idea how frustrating it's been for us, darling. Levi and I have wanted to press further into these territories for some time now, but we didn't dare try it without more seasoned people in our ranks. As it stands, I wasn't even sure we should make the attempt this soon. The casualties haven't been as high as I predicted, though. You've played a big part in that."

"He did," agreed Levi between sips. He nearly smiled at Eren as the younger man went to pour himself some tea. "Well played, brat."

Hange chuckled and she ruffled Levi's hair fondly. "Look at you, so proud of your baby."

Levi's expression went blank. "Do I need to put my boot up your ass, four-eyes?"

Hange prudently backed away and went to Eren's side. "I was only making an observation, Captain Cranky. Sheesh."

She leaned over to whisper in Eren's ear. "He loves you, you know."

Eren blushed deeper and he laughed uncomfortably. "Um...if you say so."

"What the hell is she on about?" prompted Levi, narrowing his piercing eyes on Hange.

"I was telling him how much I admire your scowl," excused Hange. "I'm trying to adopt it myself, but I can't quite match that fierceness of yours, Levi."

The captain sipped his tea and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Hey Eren, come with me. I want you to speak with Hanna Michaels again and see if she has any notion of how close we are to her village."

Eren quickly grabbed another teacup from the stack near the fire and he filled it. "I'll bring her a drink, then."

Levi smirked at him. "You're so fucking altruistic, Eren."

* * *

"Miss Hanna? How are you feeling?" Eren crawled into the wagon carrying the cured civilians and he glanced at the other sleeping occupants. So far, Hanna was the only one that had retained any coherence. "I brought you some tea."

She took the offering with trembling hands and she gave Eren a fond, motherly smile. "Thank you, dearie."

Eren smiled back and he sat next to her, glancing Levi's way as the captain dropped the flap of the wagon cover. "Do you feel like going outside for a little while? Maybe getting some fresh air and having a look around?"

Hanna sipped her tea and she seemed to shrink within herself a bit. "I...I don't know if I can, child."

"I understand your misgivings," Eren hastily assured her. "You've been through something horrible, and I know how frightening the world must be right now for you...but Miss Hanna, we're trying to get you _home_. Home to your son. In order for us to do that, we need to know if we're heading in the right direction. We could use your help."

She shuddered and she looked at him with tearful eyes. "Home...oh, I do want to see my son again. He must be your age, by now."

Eren smiled gently at her. "We want to reunite you with him, ma'am. We need your help to do that, though. Will you come outside...even for a moment? Just look at the landscape and tell me and the captain if it looks at all familiar to you."

She bit her lip and she stared into her mug. "Are there titans nearby?"

Eren shook his head. "Not right now. That's why I wanted to bring you out. For the time being, we're in the clear."

Hanna nodded slowly. "Then...I will come out with you. Please, just stay close to me, son."

"You bet," promised Eren.

* * *

Levi wasn't entirely surprised when Eren coaxed the woman out of the wagon. He offered his hand to her as she started to step out and she glanced at Eren uncertainly.

"It's okay," assured Eren. "That's Captain Levi. You can trust him."

"And you do?" she asked.

Eren's bright gaze met Levi's, and he nodded solemnly. "With my life."

Levi resisted a smirk, inwardly touched by Eren's avowed trust in him. He wondered if Erwin ever felt like this whenever he declared his trust in him in the past. "Easy," he murmured to the woman as he helped her down. "Your legs are probably unsteady right now."

She allowed him to help her keep her balance, and she looked around at their surroundings.

"Does any of it look familiar to you, Mrs. Michaels?" pressed Levi softly.

She nodded. "Yes, Captain. In fact, I believe we're only a couple of days' travel from Sedge. If we keep going south by southeast at this pace, we should arrive at my village by sundown of the second day."

Levi's gaze met Eren's briefly. "I see. Can you tell me anything about the shifters in your hometown, madam? Do you know of one by the name of Annie Leonhart?"

She paled and she crowded up to Eren for protection. "I...I can't speak of that."

Levi sighed. Of course. He might have known. "So it's taboo to talk to outsiders about it, I see," he guessed. "That's fine. I understand. Let me just ask you this one thing, though. Are _you_ a shifter, Hanna?"

He sincerely doubted it, considering she'd been a regular titan before inoculation. From what Levi understood, normal titans could become shifters by devouring a shifter, but he'd never heard of a shifter being turned into a regular titan before.

"No sir, I'm not," she answered, confirming it. He believed her and he nodded. "I'll see to it you're brought some food. Thank you for your cooperation."

He left her with Eren then and he walked through the encampment in search of Hange. He found her by her horse a few moments later. "We're on the right track," he informed her. "The woman from Sedge has confirmed that we're heading in the right direction, and according to her, we may reach her village within the next two days if we keep up this pace."

"How interesting." Hange's inquisitive gaze held Levi's. "Did she say anything about the shifters?"

He shook his head. "Seems that's a taboo subject. I could waste time trying to get her to cooperate but I suspect it won't amount to anything. If we find this place we can get those answers ourselves."

"One would hope," sighed Hange. She smiled at him, never one to be discouraged for long. "Well done, Levi. Maybe with Eren's help she'll open up a bit more during our ventures. She seems to trust him."

Levi nodded in agreement. "Yes, but I worry he might be getting too attached to her."

"Because she treats him like a son?" guessed Hange.

"Exactly." Levi patted her horse on the flank and he gazed off into the distance. "Jaeger's a damned fine soldier now, but he's still got a mother complex. I'm not sure he'll ever be rid of it."

"That's understandable, considering he watched his own mother get devoured before his eyes when the titans first broke through the walls." Hange's expression softened with sympathy for Eren. "Not to mention, his adoptive sister has always been a bit on the motherly side toward him."

"Tch, don't remind me," grumbled Levi. "It's a wonder Mikasa even lets the kid wipe his own ass after taking a shit."

Hange laughed in response to that. "Oh Levi, she's not _that_ bad. She's just a little over-protective of Eren."

"I half expected her to be part of the package," grumbled the captain. "It wouldn't have surprised me to find her attached to him at the hip when I went to pick him up."

The scientist snickered. "Well, she's got a boyfriend to think of now, from what I hear. Maybe she's started to grow out of her attachment to Eren. I can't imagine Jean being terribly understanding of Mikasa's babying ways when it comes to Eren."

"Thank fuck for Jean, then."

"Hah! Feeling a little threatened, Levi?"

He glanced at her with a frown. "What kind of shit-eating question is that?"

Hange shrugged. "An honest one. You should see the way you stare at Eren when you think nobody's looking, sweetheart. I think if Mikasa didn't have Jean to distract her, you'd have some competition for Eren's affection."

"Bullshit," snapped Levi. "I've got no reason to feel threatened by that clingy girl."

"You saaay that, but—"

"Drop it, Hange," he grumbled. "Stop trying to mash my fucking buttons."

She ruffled his hair under protest, grinning at him. "I do it because I wuvs joo."

"Fuck off," muttered Levi, swatting at her.

* * *

Their encampment got attacked three separate times before they got back into formation and continued on. Two more people were cured and one of them claimed to come from the same village as Hanna. The others were incoherent and had to be dosed to control them. They stopped again after sunset to put up camp, and Eren felt like his thigh muscles were knotted up as he painfully dismounted. He walked with a slight limp as he retrieved his tent and belongings from the supply wagons, and he felt marginally better about his condition when he noticed other soldiers moving stiffly as well.

"At least it's not just me," mumbled Eren to himself. He found some soldiers putting up Levi's tent and he started putting his own up next to it.

"Squad commander, allow me," interjected Corporal Monse when she saw him setting up. "You should have something to eat, sir."

Eren smiled at her, a little embarrassed to be looked up to this way. It was a new experience for him. "Thanks. Don't neglect yourself, though."

She saluted him. "Of course not, sir! Enjoy your dinner while I take care of this."

Eren saluted her back out of respect, and he left the area to seek out the cooking fire. He found Captain Levi sitting there with Hange, drinking a cup of tea while the cook stirred the cauldron over the fire. Eren's heartbeat picked up a pace as the captain's narrow gray gaze met his.

_~All it takes is a look from him and I'm practically a puddle. Shit, I suck.~_

"Join us, Eren," offered Hange with a knowing smirk between the two men. She patted the log on her other side. "The captain and I were just discussing possible formation options to consider for tomorrow's ride. I'd love your input."

Eren thanked one of the soldiers that brought him a cup of tea, again uncomfortable with the adulation. Even squad leader Kael treated him with respect now. He walked over to the log his companions were sitting on and he took his seat between Hange and Levi when the captain scooted over for him.

"Thanks. What was your idea, Hange?"

"Well, Levi and I both feel that our men are vastly inexperienced—"

"They're idiots," interjected Levi bluntly before sipping his tea.

"—That too," agreed Hange with a smirk, "but it's hardly their fault. They just don't have the hands-on knowledge we do. Part of the reason we've had issues with titan encounters reaching the center flank is because our spotters haven't been handling themselves well whenever they run into opposition, Eren. Do you agree?"

He nodded. "Absolutely. They're doing their best, but like you said; this is the first time they've dealt with heavy opposition in the field. It isn't like it used to be."

Levi swallowed his tea and he looked into Eren's eyes. "So what Hange and I were discussing was the possibility of you taking point with the vanguard spotters. Personally, I would prefer you to remain in the command flank by my side, but four-eyes raised a good point; our spotters _need_ someone with experience to guide them. Our hands are full, so that leaves it up to you. Now, if we go with this plan, it means you're going to be plowing head-first into shit, Eren. Are you okay with that?"

Eren blinked at him, then at Hange. That they both trusted him with such a task meant more to him than words could say. "Y-yeah. I'm okay with whatever you guys need me to do, sir. Put me where you think I'll be most useful and I won't let you down."

Hange smiled at him and she hugged him one-armed. "That's our Jaeger! Determination should have been your middle name, my dear!"

Eren smiled bashfully. "Thanks."

Levi didn't look quite enthused. He nodded solemnly at Eren and he took another sip of his tea. "Just watch your ass, Jaeger. I'm making a judgment call but I want you to get through this in one whole piece."

Eren smiled gently at the captain. "I know, sir. I won't take any unnecessary risks. Thank you for entrusting me with this."

"Hmph. The stew if ready. Get yourself a bowl and eat up."

Eren struggled not to laugh. Levi's gruffness was a defensive mechanism, and he was finally starting to read the older man and figure out how his mind worked. The captain was worried about him and that pissed Levi off. He didn't like to care so much, and it flattered Eren that he would trust him so much and yet worry about him.

"I'll get a bowl for the two of you while I'm at it," he promised the pair of them, wisely choosing not to call his discovery to attention.

* * *

He was restless. Levi tossed and turned on his pallet inside of his tent, trying to get some sleep. Two deviants had already attacked camp after nightfall, and while they'd been dispatched easily enough, it was a sharp reminder that sunset didn't guarantee a lack of titan activity. He kept thinking on his decision to have Eren take up the vanguard with the spotters, and he questioned the wisdom in it. Yes, Eren was a good, seasoned soldier. He was better now than he'd ever been before...and yet even the most skilled fighter could fall. Levi had born witness to that when Erwin met his end. All it took was one slip...one fatal moment for the enemy to take advantage of. Even the strongest could fall in the blink of an eye and—

Levi groaned and he stuffed his pillow over his head. No. He shouldn't think that way. He was a pessimist by nature but he trusted in Eren's abilities. Miring himself in doubt now wouldn't be good for either of them. He could hear Eren's soft snores from the tent beside his and he sighed.

"Damn it, Jaeger..."

Giving up on it, Levi yanked the covers down and he got up. If nothing else, he had the perfectly excusable defense that Eren deserved _some_ reward for his loyalty and cooperation. He peeked around to be sure none of the scouts on guard duty were nearby before slipping out of his tent and into Eren's. His agility failed him as he entered the younger man's tent and he tripped over Eren's legs.

"Shit," huffed Levi as he sprawled on top of his lover.

"Mmm...Levi?" Eren's confused inquiry came with a soft sigh that tickled Levi's ear. His arms instinctively went around the smaller man.

"Who the hell else would be sneaking into your tent at this hour?" muttered Levi. "There's going to be trouble if I'm not alone in that."

Eren chuckled and he squeezed him. "Nobody. Promise. Couldn't sleep?"

"Not really," admitted the captain with a sigh. He rested his head against Eren's chest, enjoying the feel of the younger man's fingers sifting through his hair. "Sometimes I don't even know what the hell I'm doing, Eren."

"I trust you," murmured Eren. He slipped one hand under Levi's cheek and he coaxed him to lift his face off his chest. There was just enough light in the tent for Levi to make out the glitter of Jaeger's eyes. "You've rarely steered us wrong, sir. Everyone knows that. Whatever decisions you make, we'll all follow your lead and I doubt anyone would challenge it."

"Brave words," mused Levi, "but then, you were always in impulsive kid."

Eren smirked. "Do you think I follow you blindly, Captain?"

"Sometimes I wonder," whispered Levi. He traced Eren's pectoral muscles with his fingertips, appreciating the fact that he was sleeping in nothing more than his underwear. Levi himself was wearing pajama bottoms. "Eren, I have to give you credit. You've stepped up without hesitation and you've never questioned anything I asked of you. I wish I had a dozen more soldiers like yourself."

"I'd be jealous if you did," teased Eren. He stroked Levi's back. "I couldn't keep up with that kind of competition."

"Heh. I didn't say I'd be fucking all of them," countered Levi with a smirk. He kissed Eren's chest softly, and he started to squirm down the length of his body. "That reminds me...I owe you something special. Think you can keep your voice down, Eren?"

Eren swallowed noisily and his breath caught as Levi circled his navel with his tongue. "Uh...w-wait...are you about to...?"

Levi answered that question by tugging the covers down, followed by Eren's underpants. "Keep it quiet, soldier."

"Oh...oh shit," breathed Eren.

It was an enjoyable challenge to issue, Levi had to admit.

* * *

A couple of days later while traveling, Levi noticed something on his titan meter that had him frowning. Eren was currently traveling within his ranks, taking a break from spotting to spend a bit of time with him.

"Jaeger, check your meter."

Eren obediently pulled the device out of his jacket and he looked at it with a frown. "Whoa...we've gone for a full day without a single spotting and now _this_?"

It hadn't escaped the notice of anyone that titan activity significantly dropped the further south they went. It was as if the territory had been cleared out by someone—other than the Survey Corps. Now, however, there were several blips showing up a mile away. The numbers were faintly alarming, in fact.

"So it isn't just mine," reasoned Levi when his lover showed him his screen.

"Levi!" Hange came riding back from her position in the front command flank. "Have you noticed your meter?"

"Yeah." The captain nodded. "It's definitely not the equipment giving false readings. I think we should tighten the formation and set up a defensive encampment. Eren and I can scout ahead to investigate."

"Good idea," approved Hange. She cast a faintly worried look around. "They don't seem to be moving closer. Could this be what I think it could be?"

"Only way to find out is to have a look," reasoned Levi. "Jaeger, are you with me?"

Eren nodded. "Absolutely, sir."

* * *

He knew it. He fucking _knew_ it. Even before he and Eren crept up the hill overlooking the village, Levi expected what they'd find. Down below them was a sprawling township with high wooden walls. Why they'd chosen wood of all things was anyone's guess, seeing as such a structure would shatter like toothpicks beneath a titan's fist. Still, it obviously did the job...and considering that at least twenty percent of the citizens of this village were showing up on the titan meter, it stood to reason they were shifters. Levi peered down at the settlement with calculating eyes, while his younger companion exclaimed softly to him.

"How have they survived out here?" Eren whispered, dumbfounded.

"They have their own living weapons," answered the captain softly. "Like Reiner and Bertolt and—"

"Annie!" Eren blurted the name with a gasp, and he pointed. Sure enough, Annie Leonhart was walking from one building to another down below. Eren started to get up and Levi hastily snatched him by the straps of his gear harness to stop him.

"Don't do it, asshole," hissed the captain. "Use your fucking head!"

"B-but she's—"

"Not going anywhere," reasoned Levi calmly. "Listen to me, Eren. I know how you feel, but if we go charging in there right now we're as good as dead. Take a look around you, brat. This village is full of shifters—and I'll wager each and every one of them has had military training like Leonhart. We've got to put together a plan of action, understand? We can't go barreling in there half-cocked with no strategy whatsoever."

Eren trembled with emotion, his bright gaze fixated on the blonde woman that had single-handedly annihilated Levi's squad. "She has to pay."

Levi reached out to grasp Eren's jaw roughly and force his head to turn to look at him. "Am I going to have to kick your ass, Jaeger? I'd rather not, but I _will_ do it if I have to. Stand down, soldier. That is an order."

Eren's hurt green gaze tore at Levi's heart, but he had to be firm with the impulsive young man or their plans would be dashed to pieces. Jaeger's tension faded and he lowered his eyes.

"Yes sir."

"Good." Levi relaxed and he eased Eren back down beside him. "Now stay down. We need to withdraw and we need to mark this location on the map."

"We...aren't going to approach them?" Eren's expression was understandably puzzled.

Levi shook his head. "No, not now. We've confirmed the existence of this place and that was our primary goal. We'll release the civilians we have with us that named Sedge as their hometown and we'll send them home with a message. What we need before we proceed further is a diplomat, Eren. You and I both know I'm the world's worst when it comes to compromising with people, and Hange's no better."

He sighed. "Too bad for us that Erwin's not still around. He had a golden tongue...in more ways than one."

"Gee, thanks for reminding me," mumbled Eren. His spout of jealousy didn't last for long, though. "Hey! What about Armin? If I explain to him what's happened, I'm sure I could convince him to come back with us to lend a hand. He's the best at talking through issues."

"If you think you could recruit him, then by all means do so," agreed Levi. "For now, let's just get back to the platoon and report our findings."

* * *

"Oh, I am going to skin that bitch alive," promised Hange with a mad look in her eyes when Levi and Eren reported to her.

"Hey, it was my squad she crushed," reminded Levi coolly. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't need you getting hot-headed on me too, four-eyes. My suggestion is this: we release Hanna and the other residents of Sedge to return home...carrying with them a hand-written message from you. Don't issue any threats or demands; just let them know we've found their location and we intend to arrange a diplomatic envoy to their town within the month. That way they'll know to expect us, and hopefully no unpleasant surprises will spring up."

"Why not approach now?" she demanded, puzzled like Eren had been.

"Because we've already lost a lot of soldiers on this expedition," explained Levi, "and we don't know how they'll react to seeing a squadron of us closing in on their village. They've obviously been keeping the territory clear of titans for a while, and that's undoubtedly due to the shifters in their midst. You're talking about approaching a village filled with them, without warning. That will probably go over like shit in a punch bowl, Hange."

"Hmm." She scratched her chin in thought, and she shrugged. "Well, when you're right, you're right. Okay Levi, we'll try this your way, for now. We'll dump the rescues from this town off, let them bring our message and then we'll trek back home to plan for the next mission. I really hope this works out for the best. I still have every intention of placing Annie under arrest to face justice for her crimes."

"Good luck with that," muttered the captain. "We need to put aside personal feelings, Commander. You know Erwin would say the same."

"Well, I'm not Erwin," reminded Hange. "I've got a grudge to settle with that blonde shrimp, and if I have to kick her ass myself, I'll see it done."

"Save your damned grudges for later," advised Levi. "This is serious, Hange. We have mission priorities to consider and allying ourselves with a bunch of shifters takes precedence over kicking the asses of a couple of them. I'd like to put my boot up her ass as much as you...not to mention her two cohorts, if they happen to be in that village. I can't let that get in the way of our goals, however."

"Stop being so damned practical thinking," snapped Hange. "I swear, sometimes plants feel more than you do!"

"You're the fucking scientist," groused Levi in return, "since when is using logic and reason a bad thing, asshole?"

"Guys, please," Eren interjected before Hange could respond to the barb, "we can't afford for the two of you to be at each others' throats, okay? You're our superiors and the men and women of this platoon look to you for guidance!"

Levi and Hange both looked between Eren and each other, and then they cast a glance around the encampment. Hange sighed and she gave Eren a tired smile as she reached out to ruffle his hair. "Good call, my dear. You're right, of course. Our enemies are varied and numerous, and the captain and I can't afford to be at odds right now."

"Hmph, I guess not," agreed Levi grudgingly. "So how about it, Hange? Will you approve my plan or would you rather just take our chances and approach that settlement now?"

She furrowed her brow in thought. "I think I'll take your advice this time, Levi. There was a good reason our Erwin always trusted you so much, after all."

Levi nodded, his tension fading a bit. "Good. I'll give the order to start packing up and get the formation in order, then."

As the captain walked away, Hange placed a hand on Eren's shoulder and she gave it a squeeze. "You know Eren, you aren't a bad diplomat yourself." She winked at him.

He smiled at her in response. "Only when it comes to the two of you. I really think our best chance at negotiations is going to be with Armin heading things, Commander."

"Oh, I completely agree." Hange chuckled. "Arlert has always had a gift with words. Do you think you can convince him, Eren?"

Eren nodded with confidence, his green eyes bright with determination. "I think once I explain the situation to him, he won't hesitate. Armin has his own questions for Annie and I don't think he'd pass up the chance to ask them to her."

"Er, you might want to avoid telling Mikasa about Annie," suggested Hange quietly. "As I recall, she has a bigger grudge than most against her."

Eren winced. "Yeah. I'll be sure to keep it between me and Armin. Mikasa can be kind of...impulsive..."

Hange laughed. "She's like a mother bear protecting her cub. 'Impulsive' doesn't begin to describe how she can be with you, Eren."

Eren sighed. "Yeah, tell me about it."

At least Levi didn't smother him. Eren loved Mikasa more than just about anything in the world besides the captain, but she was so overprotective, still.

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, Levi...spanking fetish, much?


	7. Chapter 7

Hange sighed as they came within sight of the gates, two evenings later. "We could have nabbed that five meter deviant if I'd brought my capture gear."

Levi glanced at her. "Don't sulk over it. You'll get plenty of opportunities to capture another one later. With us heading into uncharted territory—"

"Ah, but the shifter village has been keeping that area clear, for the most part," she interrupted. "Levi, we're beginning to run out of potential manageable test subjects. I worry that we'll wipe them all out before I get the chance to capture another."

"Um, isn't that a good thing?" Eren looked at Hange with sympathy and he tried to make her feel better. "I mean, the fewer there are the smaller the threat, right?"

"But Eren, they're called 'abnormal' for a reason," explained the scientist. "Believe it or not, there is a finite number of them around, and we still don't understand their origins. If we assume the 'beast titan' was also an abnormal as we've discussed, then we need to understand how he was able to turn ordinary humans into titans. If he could do it, there's the chance another out there might have that capability."

Levi sighed. "Yes, we've been through this before. 'We won the battle but not the war'. You've got to take it one step at a time though, Commander. There's only so much we can do to track these shit-faced things down. Count your blessings and be glad we've got our territory under control, for now."

"I know it must be frustrating," reasoned Eren, "and I know we've still got plenty of work to do, but I'm sure we'll find another test subject for you soon, Commander Zoë."

Hange shrugged and she heaved another sigh. "With any luck. Well Eren, enough doom and gloom for this afternoon! Last one to the wall is a rotten egg!"

She kicked her mount into full charge and she shouted wildly as she guided the animal around the command flank and raced ahead. Eren smiled as he watched her, and he glanced questioningly at Levi. There weren't any titans around and racing to the walls did look like fun.

Levi rolled his eyes and he jerked his chin in the direction of their galloping commander. "Go ahead, brat. Have fun."

Eren hesitated a second longer before nudging Dash to go after her. Levi watched as Jaeger tried to catch up with Hange, hooting excitedly. He shook his head, and he glanced back at the cart carrying the bodies of the dead. At least Eren seemed to be handling their losses better than in the past; but they were substantially fewer in numbers than they had typically been in those days.

* * *

Later that evening after getting settled in, Levi and Hange had a private meeting. He stood by the window gazing out at the night sky musingly, arms crossed over his chest.

"We aren't telling the higher-ups about this, are we?"

Hange shook her head, pausing in her writing up the mission plan. "No. You made some good points, Levi. As much as I hate to agree with you on them, it wouldn't be very conducive to our plans to let others in on it until we have something solid. Who knows how this expedition could turn out? First we have to collect our esteemed negotiator for the trip and then...well, I think I might let you and Armin do the talking. I can't promise to cool my temper. I really don't know how you do it, Levi."

"Hmph. It's harder than you think." Levi turned from the window and he faced her, his gray eyes opaque in the lantern light. "So are you prepared to let me handle this or what, Hange?"

She grumbled under her breath and she jotted down something on the document she was working on. "Yes. I'll trust you to handle compromises, Levi...you and Armin. I'm worried about Eren though. If I'm having trouble reigning in my temper, you can bet he is, too."

"Agreed." Levi nodded and he leaned back against the wall, placing one booted foot flat against the surface as he bent a knee. "He won't be going in with us when we approach for negotiations. I need to be sure that no hostilities occur without necessity."

She smirked at him. "A boy after my own heart. All right then. I trust you to take care of it."

Levi breathed in slowly, and he looked out the window again. As calm and collected as he appeared, there was an inner part of him that wanted to finish the job he'd started on Annie Leonhart when he cut her titan form to ribbons in order to free Eren from her mouth. He narrowed his eyes and he watched the smoke rise from chimneys in the distance. The citizens felt so safe and secure now...and how many good soldiers had paid the ultimate price for that? He clenched his jaw. Logic was sometimes difficult to come by in the face of grief. None of them had entire drawers full of bloodstained badges to remind them of the devastating losses incurred to ensure their security. He almost resented them, nestled snug in their beds with their families and their safety.

"Levi, you're doing it again."

He glanced at his companion. "Doing what?"

Hange smiled, and if it was a bit subdued compared to her usual expressions, most wouldn't be able to tell. "Chewing your own leg off. I can tell by the scary stare. At least this time it isn't directed at me."

"I don't need a lecture from you, shitty four-eyes."

Hange blurted a laugh. "Doesn't that ever get old for you, Levi?" She got up from her desk and she approached to ruffle his hair fondly, ignoring his sputtered protests. "You like me, Captain Cranky. There's no use denying it."

"Whatever. Are we done with the therapy session?"

"Yes, we're done. Now go and spend some time with your sweetheart and get some rest, hmm? The two of you have a trip to make tomorrow."

"Yes, we do." Levi excused himself. "Goodnight, Commander."

* * *

Eren was frankly surprised when Levi dive-bombed the bed as soon as he got into his quarters. "Uh...Levi? Are you okay?"

The captain shook his head, his face mashed into the pillow. "Nff."

Eren struggled not to laugh at him, and he sat down on the bed to stroke Levi's tense back soothingly. He'd just finished sweeping the room and he nodded at the little table in the corner. "I brought up some food, if you're hungry. The tea is probably going cold by now, though. So what happened?"

Levi lifted his head off the pillow and he turned it to regard him. "I had to deal with Hange, of course."

Eren ran his fingers through Levi's dark, silver-smattered hair. "She's not _that_ bad, sir."

"Tch, you haven't a clue," grumped Levi. He sat up with a sigh and he frowned down at his boots. "Fuck, I put my shoes on the bed..."

"So take them off," suggested Eren. He immediately started helping him with that. "You didn't get the soles on the bedding, so it's okay."

"Eren, quit that," scolded Levi. He pushed the younger man away and he worked on getting his boots off himself. "You aren't my servant."

"I know that," agreed Eren with a shrug. "You've got a lot on your plate though, and I want to be a good guest...like you were with me."

"Guest?" Levi glanced sidelong at him as he bent over to position his boots at the foot of the bed. "More of a roommate, now. These are your quarters too, Eren."

The younger man looked ridiculously pleased. "Seriously? You really feel that way, Levi?"

"Of course," confirmed the captain. "You're my second in command and we're intimate. If that's not a good reason to call you my roommate, I don't know what the hell is."

Eren impulsively hugged him around the waist, making Levi's breath huff in the process. "That means a lot to me, sir."

Levi patted his head awkwardly, gazing down at him with a sigh. "All right, calm down. You'd think I just gave you an engagement ring, Jaeger."

"Sorry," mumbled Eren against his chest. "I guess I can be a little too intense sometimes. I hope I'm not creeping you out."

"I'll let you know if you creep me out," promised Levi. He glanced over at the chicken quarters and roasted carrots waiting on the table. "Let's eat before it gets too cold, shall we? We can talk about our game plan."

Eren nodded. "I agree."

* * *

The next day around the same time, Eren was back in Onderath and he sat down to chat with Armin at their favorite cafe. "Okay, you need to keep this down low," he advised his friend softly, "otherwise I can't tell you anything."

Armin gave him a look of disconcertion. "What's going on, Eren?"

Eren took a deep breath before continuing. "I know I can trust you, but I need you to promise me that you won't say _one word_ to Mikasa. Can I get that promise, Armin?"

"Well, yes. Of course." Armin's brows drew together, "That is, if it's not relevant enough for me to speak with her about it. What's going on, Eren?"

Eren clenched his jaw and he looked around. "We found...here, come closer..."

Armin looked like he thought he was crazy as he leaned closer to him. "Yes?"

"...The shifter village," finished Eren softly. "We found them during the expedition, Armin. I saw Annie. She's alive. She was there."

Armin's blue gaze widened as he reared back. "Wait..."

Eren quickly nudged him under the table with his foot and he held his gaze. "Shhh! This is why I wanted to meet at your place, but you insisted on here!"

Armin gulped, and he quickly reigned himself in. With a quick glance around, he leaned in to speak with Eren again. "Are...you _sure_? It was her?"

Eren nodded grimly. "Yes. There was no doubt. We _need_ you, Armin. We stand a chance of allying ourselves with the shifters and you've got skills we can't overlook. How about it?"

Armin looked off to the side, his expression wavering. "I don't know, Eren. I've changed a lot. We _all_ have. Do you really think I'm still the one you need?"

Eren nodded. "Without a doubt. Armin, you've got the most persuasive mind I've ever seen. Well, aside from Commander Erwin. If anyone has half the chance of convincing these people to ally with us, it's you."

Armin bore the expression of one who was both conflicted and flattered. "Eren, that's a great pleasantry, but considering I tried to lure Annie into a trap, she and her cohorts might not—"

"You're all we have," insisted Eren. "Look, our choices are to charge in and make demands or to try and compromise. They're more likely to listen to you than any of us."

Armin raised his gaze from the floor and he met Eren's determined green eyes with his blue ones. "You aren't giving this up, are you?"

"No. I'm sorry. I know you just want to live out your life peacefully but this is something I don't think we could do without you, Armin. Can you help us?" Eren's expression was faintly pleading on the other young man.

Armin sighed. "Well..."

* * *

Levi arrived in Onderath again a couple of days later to meet up with Eren. The younger man had confirmed that Arlert agreed to accompany them on the next expedition, and apparently he would be traveling back with them to the walls. That was fine by Levi. They hadn't yet scheduled the next mission, but having Armin there and ready to go was preferable to coming to fetch him at short notice or hoping he'd make it in time. He found Eren already waiting outside his place with his horse, securing his duffle bag for travel.

"You didn't waste any time," observed Levi as he rode up to him. "I suppose this means you're ready to leave right away. Where is Arlert?"

"Afternoon, sir," greeted Eren as he looked up at him and saluted. He looked around. "Armin's going to meet us here and we can head right out the gate, if you want. I know you said you didn't want to stay the night here, so I thought I'd try to be ready."

Levi nodded. "It would be preferable to get back to headquarters by nightfall, yes."

He dismounted so that he could stretch his legs a little, and he patted his horse's neck. "You did say Armin still has his ODM gear, right?"

"Yes, we all do," agreed Eren. "He knows to bring it."

"Good, because I couldn't fit an extra set of it on my horse for the ride here. Hopefully it's not too rusty."

Eren shook his head, meeting Levi's eyes. "Mikasa and I might use ours more than anyone, but Armin probably takes the best care of his. I'm more worried that his skills are too rusty with it."

"With any luck, he won't need to use it in a fight." Levi studied the way the afternoon light fell on Eren's bright eyes, making them stand out even more. "In other news, I had an interesting dream about you last night, Jaeger."

Eren looked surprised. "Really? What kind of dream?"

Levi's gaze became more hooded. "The sort that might embarrass you if I mention it in front of others."

Eren chuckled and he lowered his gaze. "So the naked kind, then."

"Hmm. Yeah, there was some nudity involved. I was surprised, I admit. I don't usually dream like that."

Looking pleasantly flattered, Eren smiled at him. "I dream about you all the time."

"Naked dreams?" Levi crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hell yes, sir."

"Good to know." Levi looked at something beyond Eren's shoulder and one of his brows lifted. "Eren."

"Hmm?"

The captain's mouth turned down at the corners. "I thought you were only recruiting Arlert."

Eren turned around, and his eyes widened with surprise at the sight of Mikasa, Jean and Sasha accompanying Armin on horseback. Each of them were wearing their old uniforms and ODM gear. "I...I was," he sputtered as they approached. "Um, hey guys, what are you up to?"

Armin looked quite sheepish as he pulled his mount to a stop before his friend and the captain. "Well, you see Eren...I spoke with Mikasa to let her know I would be away for a while and I might have let something slip..."

Eren's eyes bugged out further, and his gaze flicked to his other childhood friend. "You didn't."

Mikasa nodded calmly, her lovely features the very picture of calm determination. "Armin didn't overtly say anything, Eren. I realized he was hiding something from me and I insisted that he tell me. I'm coming with you on this excursion."

"And if she's going, so am I," added Jean. Under his breath, he added; "not the greatest plan in the world if you ask me, but I'm not sitting on my ass here wondering if she's alive or dead."

"I want to come too," announced Sasha, straightening her posture with determination. "If I lose you guys, I have nobody."

Eren turned to Levi and he cringed at the glare the captain was giving him. "Sir, I swear I didn't plan this."

Levi schooled his expression back into a calm, detached mask. "And just what have you all been told?" He should have known Arlert wouldn't be able to keep the secret from his closest friends—but this situation might still be salvageable.

The young people looked at each other, and Armin lowered his gaze. "All of it, Captain. I'm sorry. It came out before I even knew what I was saying."

Levi exhaled slowly and he glanced at Eren—who looked about two shades paler than usual. "I see. I sure as shit didn't expect to get the entire brat pack in this package. It's obvious what Mikasa brings to the table and Armin's big mouth is going to be an asset...but what about you, Sasha? The last time we saw each other, you were shitting yourself and too scared to move. How is that going to be of any use to the Scout Legion?"

"I...I can hunt," she offered, "and track and scavenge and cook! I know I didn't make a very good impression the last time you saw me, Captain Levi, but I _really_ want to participate and be at my friends' side! It was hard enough watching Eren go, but now it's everyone. I'll find my courage again, and even if I'm out of practice, I still have other ways to contribute."

"You aren't going to cry when we set out, are you?" pressed Levi. "Because I don't have time to baby you and neither do my men—including Eren."

She bit her lip. "I won't get in anyone's way, sir. Please, just give me a chance!"

Levi's mouth thinned slightly, and he looked to Jean. "What about you, Kirstein? Eren says you're an artist now. How is that going to be useful to my squad if you can't cut it as a fighter?"

Jean flushed a little and he glanced at his girlfriend as Mikasa raised a brow at him as if she'd asked him the very same question before setting out. "Uh, I'm not _totally_ out of practice. Sure, I don't use my gear regularly like the suicidal maniac and Mikasa, but—"

"You don't use it at all," snapped Eren, "and stop calling me that, horse-face!"

"Bullshit! I went with Mikasa just last week to exercise with it!"

"It's not exercise equipment, you moron! It's combat gear!" Eren shot back.

"Yeah, well it's not construction equipment either, Jaeger!, but you use it on site all the damned time!"

"Guys, please don't start," implored Armin. He looked at Levi. "Sir, if I may speak on Jean's behalf, he's probably more proficient with his ODM gear than Sasha or I am...and he once had a command position in your squad. You once told me yourself that he was a good strategist that knew how to power through his fear and get the job done, remember?"

Levi crossed his arms over his chest and he nodded. "Yes, I did say that. It's been five years, however."

That wasn't exactly a valid argument, since he put Eren in a command position straight out the door. Jaeger hadn't neglected his ODM skills, however. Levi sure as hell couldn't put Jean in a position of command if the man couldn't recall how to fight titans. Still, he couldn't be much worse than some of the current scouts under his command.

"Hey, if nothing else, you can count on me to watch my own ass," Jean said with a shrug. When everyone stared at him, he frowned. "Okay, that sounded better in my head."

"Just a moment," Armin compromised. "Before you decide, sir, I'd also like to remind you that Jean led the charge to our headquarters in the battle for Trost, and he was one of our strongest fighters. I believe he'll pick up on it again quickly."

Levi's mouth quirked slightly. "So you're recommending him, are you?"

Armin glanced at his friend, and he nodded. "If you'll consider it, yes sir."

Levi started to question Eren, but he already knew how he felt about it. "I suppose I could do worse—and frequently have, this past year. All right kiddos, I'm going to give you a chance. I'm warning you now that if any of you fuck up my mission objectives, I will kick your ass so hard you'll be shitting through your nostrils for the rest of your life. Ackerman, this means you, especially. You will conduct yourselves like soldiers and you will follow my orders like your lives depends on it...which it does, by the way."

Mikasa nodded grimly and saluted him, and the others followed suit. Levi glanced at Eren once more before mounting his horse. "All right, we'll lose daylight if we stand here talking about it for much longer. Keep in tight formation and we'll continue this discussion on the road. Eren, what are you waiting for? Get your ass on your horse."

Eren hastily snapped out of his daze and he mounted up, taking position beside the captain.

* * *

"I want you all to understand something completely before we make it to headquarters and finalize your reinstatement," Levi explained as they galloped down the road heading away from Onderath. "Annie is off limits unless I specify otherwise. So are Bertolt and Reiner. Don't entertain any ideas of trying to sneak off seeking revenge. I'm sure Armin has already explained to you that this is a diplomatic mission. For that reason, he and I will be going into that village alone to negotiate with them. Unless you see a purple flare go up, you hang back with the platoon. I'm only telling you once. Mikasa, is this going to be a problem for you?"

She compressed her lips slightly, but she shook her head. "No sir. I understand."

"Good, because you've had a habit of disregarding orders in the past. I don't need another loose cannon. Hange's more than enough."

"Captain, what's the plan if negotiations go sour?" questioned Jean.

"If that happens, we're probably screwed," answered Levi dryly. "In which case, I'll fire either a yellow or blue flare, depending on the situation. If they won't cooperate but are willing to allow us to leave peacefully, it's yellow. Otherwise I'll use a blue flare. If that happens, you aren't to ask questions or come for us. Arlert and I will try to make it out and rejoin the platoon, but the squad's priority will be to retreat."

Levi met Eren's gaze across the distance between their mounts. "And don't try to be a hero, is that clear?"

Eren looked faintly sheepish as he nodded in response to the direct reference to his impulsive behavior in the past. "It's clear, sir."

"Good. None of you had better make me regret my decision."

* * *

It felt good to have his friends back with him again...almost like old times. Eren just wished they were all there. Connie he especially missed. Armin apologized profusely to him a while after they made it behind the walls and to headquarters, and Eren assured him that it was all right.

"I know why you let it slip, Armin. You've lied before out of necessity, but never to me or Mikasa...that I know of."

Armin sighed and he put his bag in the trunk at the foot of his assigned bunk. "No, I've never lied to either of you. I've lied _about_ you before to try and trick certain parties into thinking you were dead, but never _to_ you, to my recollection."

Eren sat down on the bed and he stared blankly at the floor, his mind going back to the horror of facing the female titan and the eventual discovery of her identity. Not long after that, they learned the identity of the colossal and armored titans, along with the discovery that Ymir was also a titan shifter.

"I don't know if I'm frustrated or glad that the captain won't let me come with the two of you into that village when we make it there again. It isn't just about Annie. Reiner and Bertolt were directly responsible for the first and second wall breaches...and the death of my mother and countless others."

Eren clenched his fists over his thighs, his brows drawing down. "Levi knows I might not be able to hold it together if I see them all face to face again. He's probably making the right call, leaving me behind with the others in the platoon. I just hope this doesn't turn into a disaster."

Armin sat down beside him, also staring thoughtfully at the floor. "I'm not even one hundred percent certain I'll manage to keep my emotions in check. I want to understand why they did it. Maybe if I can get those answers, I can forgive them."

"I doubt I ever can," sighed Eren. "I know Mikasa can't. Levi, however...he sees it from another perspective. He's managed not to make it personal because he says they were on a mission, and soldiers have to do things all the time that might go against their personal morals. You would think I could understand that by now, but I'm having trouble wrapping my head around it. The captain has lost a lot too, but his mind is still on the objective and not on revenge. How the hell does he do it?"

Armin shrugged. "The same way the commander used to, I suppose. Maybe we'll never have that mindset—not that I would really want to. Well, I'm hungry and the others are downstairs in the mess hall. Why don't we join them for some dinner? I haven't seen Hange yet either."

"I don't think you will until later. The captain's discussing the mission plan and soldier roster changes with her." Eren got up and he stretched. "Man, my thighs are sore from riding. Let's go."

* * *

After eating and getting settled in, everyone retired for the evening except for Eren. He went up on the ramparts to stare up at the night sky. As loyal as he was to Levi and as willing as he was to do his part in this diplomatic mission, he kept thinking of the past. It still hurt and he doubted it would ever stop. He wanted to take comfort in his friends, but at the same time he didn't want to keep talking about it. He didn't want to keep envisioning his mother's death, his friends' deaths. In short, he was getting depressed and he didn't want to drag anyone else down.

He was out there for perhaps twenty minutes when he detected that familiar, refreshing scent he'd come to associate with the captain. The wind had shifted and Eren breathed it in, sensing the older man coming up behind him.

"How did your meeting with Hange go, sir?"

Levi came up beside him and he stared out at the horizon as well. "Two weeks and three days. That's when we'll be moving out for this expedition. Hange was pressing to leave at an earlier date, but we need to take inventory and give some of the soldiers more training."

Eren nodded, his gaze on the moon hanging like a crescent pendulum in the sky. He could feel Levi's eyes on him. "I trust my friends, Levi. Even Jean...though he pisses me off a lot of the time. He's a decent shot with a rifle and so is Sasha, too. They could handle inoculations if they have trouble operating their gear up to standards."

"Tch, those standards have dropped since their days as soldiers," admitted Levi. "My biggest concern was one or all of them losing it and doing something stupid."

Eren lowered his gaze. "Or me?"

Levi nodded without remorse. "Or you. So how is it, Eren? Have you any doubts?"

"Not when it comes to following you." Eren turned to look down at the shorter man. "It's myself I'm not sure I trust. I keep thinking of what they did to us, and I understand why you made your decision to leave me behind when you negotiate. I just..."

He trailed off and sighed. "Sorry. I'm feeling kind of depressed."

"So I've noticed. I nearly didn't come up here when Armin told me where you went. Sometimes people need to be alone with their thoughts."

"Was I that obvious?" Eren looked up at the moon again.

"Probably not, to the eye that doesn't know any better. I could see you walling yourself in the more we talked about the mission on the way here, though. I can appreciate the need for that." Levi put one foot on the edge of the ramparts and he closed his eyes as the breeze stirred his hair and cape. "You know, I come up here too sometimes. The air is a bit fresher and it helps clear my head."

"It's nice," murmured Eren.

Levi looked at him again. "Do you need to be alone or what?"

Eren managed a little smile for him, and he reached out to take Levi's hand, shaking his head. "Please stay. We haven't had any time together for three days and I've been alone with my thoughts for long enough."

"All right, then."

Levi stood with him and he didn't try to pull his hand out of Eren's grasp as they watched the stars together.

* * *

That night it was Eren who suffered nightmares. Levi jerked awake when the younger man started calling out in his sleep. He released his hold on the knife he kept under his pillow and he looked down at his troubled companion, who was tossing restlessly. Eren called for his mother and Levi sighed, unsurprised that he would be thinking of her now.

"Hey Eren," he murmured, shaking him out of his dream. "Wake up. You're dreaming."

Eren opened his eyes and he looked around in confusion, before focusing on the captain. "Couldn't...save her."

Levi allowed him to curl up against him and press his face against his chest. "You were just a kid," he whispered, "and the military wasn't prepared to deal with the titans."

It did no good to point out the facts...not when someone was hurting this way. Eren had tried to comfort him when Levi was plagued with nightmares of his past as a guest in his home, and as bad as he was with these things, the captain tried to return the favor. He could say that he knew how he felt, but that would taste a lie. Each individual loss was different. Levi lost his mother at an early age too, but the circumstances were completely different.

"Sorry," sniffed Eren. "My nose is running."

"Well, you're crying," reasoned Levi. He looked around with the notion of giving him a handkerchief, but his supply of them was in his trunk and he couldn't get to them without withdrawing from Eren's embrace. "Just calm down and breathe, Eren."

"Trying," gasped the other man. He shivered. "God, I don't want to see it anymore..."

Levi thought of his own mother, and how he'd sat there in her bedroom curled up against the wall long after she gasped her final breath. Emaciated with sickness and starvation, she was barely more than a sack of skin and bones by the time she passed...and he could do nothing for her. He'd tried to feed her before he understood that she was well and truly gone. That memory was engraved in his mind forever, distant though it was.

"Then don't look at it," Levi murmured to Eren.

_~What a stupid fucking thing to say. I can't expect him to just turn it off like a switch.~_

Still, it was the only thing he could think of to do for him.

"Eren, look at me," insisted the captain. He cupped Eren's chin and urged him to tilt his head back, and he held his tearful gaze. Rather than try and reason with him further and remind him that he would have just died too if he'd stayed at her side, Levi chose a different path.

"Describe a beach for me."

Eren's brows knitted in confusion. "What?"

"A beach," repeated the captain patiently. "Describe it. You told me that you've seen drawings in books your friend Armin showed you, right? So what is it supposed to be like?"

Eren blinked and he sniffed again. "Well, there's sand and sparkling blue water that goes on and on."

"And what's sand like?"

The questions seemed to be distracting Eren well enough. "Like dirt, I guess. Or...no, it's grainier. More like salt or sugar. You've never seen sand? It's what they make glass out of."

Levi shrugged. "I've never seen sand on a beach, because I've never been to one before. Do you suppose it's the same shit they use to make glass, or would it be slightly different in texture and color?"

"I don't really know." Eren thought on it and his tears started to dry. "I think it might be white or yellow."

"Hmm. What do you think makes the water blue?" Levi propped himself up on one elbow, still holding the other's gaze.

"You might want to ask Armin about that," said Eren uncertainly.

"I'm asking you," declared Levi. "Tell me what _you_ think does it."

"Maybe it's just because the ocean is supposedly so deep. I think I remember Armin saying something about the way the water reflects light. I thought maybe it was because it's salt water."

"And do you know how to swim?" Levi combed his fingers through Eren's hair. "It wouldn't do you much good to visit the ocean if you drown yourself trying to mess around in the water."

Eren sniffed again and he nodded. "Yeah. I'm not the world's greatest at it, but I can get by. What about you?"

"Moderately, though I haven't done it in years," answered the captain.

"Maybe we could go swimming some day in one of the local lakes," suggested Eren, "before the next expedition."

"Perhaps we could," agreed Levi. "I'll work it into my schedule this weekend."

"Really?" Eren's smile was a bit more genuine than earlier on the ramparts. "You'd do that?"

"Sure, why not?" Levi frowned a little. "As long as it's a lake and not some dirty pond with leeches."

"Hell no, I wouldn't expect you to swim in that." Eren sighed and he snuggled closer to him. "Could my friends come if they wanted to?"

_~Oh damn, what have I roped myself into?~_

Levi kept the thought to himself and he indulged his lover. "That would be fine. I think I know of a place that would suit our purposes. It isn't far from this district."

Eren seemed to brighten a little, and he closed his eyes. "Thank you, Captain. Even if you can't get the free time for it, I appreciate you trying."

"I'll make the time if I've got to."

Again, Levi wondered what the hell he was getting himself into. He was unused to going on dates or taking days off for leisure. Jaeger just had a way with him, he supposed. He was even more chatty with the guy than he was with most other people. Levi almost asked if he was all right now, but he didn't even want to bring up the younger man's earlier angst. Best to let it drop than remind Eren of what he'd just distracted him from in the first place.

Levi grunted as Eren threw a leg over his hip and pulled him close in a hug. Jaeger was definitely more cuddly than anyone Levi had ever been with before. "Goodnight, brat," whispered the captain.

"Mm, g'night," mumbled Eren. "Hey, Levi?"

"What is it, Eren?"

"Thanks again. That really helped."

Levi gave him a little squeeze and he spoke against his hair. "Good. Get some sleep."

* * *

-To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

"Whoohoo! Incoming!"

Eren threw his hands up over his face as Commander Hange came hurtling through the air into the lake with her legs tucked up. She hit the water with an impressive splash and he shook water out of his hair as he got the brunt of it. Sasha laughed in delight from her spot on the tree branch that Hange had jumped from. "You almost landed right on Eren, commander!"

Hange came up and she wiped the water out of her eyes. "What was that, my dear?"

"She said you almost fucking landed on Eren, idiot," supplied Levi from the shore.

"Well, I didn't say it like _that_ ," mumbled Sasha. She dropped off of the tree limb once Hange was out of the way, landing with less of a splash. "Jean, how is the fire coming along?"

From his spot in the clearing they'd picked out for the campfire, Jean gave the thumbs-up. "It's about ready, Sasha."

"Then that means I'm up." Sasha started wading toward the shore.

Armin was sitting on a rock formation reading one of his books, and Mikasa was helping Jean with the fire. Levi was leaning back against the trunk of the tree that Hange and Sasha had jumped from, looking completely unimpressed with the situation. Eren gave the captain a little shrug when their eyes met. He couldn't just leave Hange out of it when he invited his friends on the weekend outing. Levi obviously wasn't thrilled about it, but Eren believed he was fond of Hange despite his gruff attitude toward her.

"Aren't you going to swim any, Captain?" Eren called out. He started wading back toward the shore, his eyes drifting over Levi's tight-muscled frame.

_~Nice. Those blue swimshorts suit him. Shit...stop staring like that, Eren. Crap, he just smirked at me. I'm busted.~_

"I'll get into the water when four-eyes stops splashing around," informed Levi evenly.

"Hint taken," huffed Hange. She combed her fingers through her soaked brown hair to get it out of her eyes and she swam to the bank. "It's all yours, Levi. I'm going to have a nip from my flask."

She waded out and she tugged one of her swimsuit straps that had slipped down a little during her last dive. Flicking water at Levi in passing, she chuckled at him and she joined Armin on his perch. Levi cast an irritated look at her, and then he walked to the edge of the bank and stuck one foot into the water.

"Shit, that's cold," griped the captain.

"It's not bad once you get used to it," promised Eren. Up to his waist now, he watched with amusement as Levi took another step in...followed by another. The captain's expression was bland, but Eren could see his jaw clench a little as he submerged to the thighs. "Maybe you should just jump in."

"Screw that." Levi hissed a little as he got in to the waist. "My balls are trying to climb back up inside of me, Jaeger. You'd better appreciate this."

Eren smiled at him. "I do. Come on, you can do it!"

Levi grumbled under his breath...something about the shit he did for a good lay. Eren flushed a little and he glanced at their companions, grateful that none of them were close enough to catch that. He backed up, coaxing Levi to go deeper.

"See, Captain? I'll bet you're getting used to it already."

"You'd be betting wrong," corrected Levi, but he powered on anyway and then he pushed off and began to swim around, cussing softly with each smooth stroke. "Well, I'm in. Happy?"

Eren began to paddle over to him in the center of the lake. "Unh...yeah. I am."

Levi treaded water and he stared at the younger man as he approached. "Doggie paddling, Eren? Really?"

"Hey, I never said I was a strong swimmer," objected Eren.

Levi ducked under the water, and Eren saw bubbles come up where he'd submerged. When the captain came back up and shook his head to clear some of the water from it, Eren looked at him suspiciously. "Did you just laugh under water at me, sir?"

"Of course not," Levi denied with a sober expression. "Don't be silly. If I were going to laugh at you, I'd do it to your face."

Somehow Eren doubted that. Levi didn't like to laugh in front of anyone. The closest he tended to get to that was that "heh" sound he sometimes made when amused.

"Don't feel bad, Eren," advised Armin from his perch on the rock formation. "I can't swim at all. I sink like a rock when I try."

Eren turned around to look back at his friend. "But you were the one that suggested we go to the beach some day!"

Armin nodded. "I know. I can still wade a little and build sand castles, though."

"Hmph. Looks like I need to give a couple of you swimming lessons," announced Levi.

Armin looked up from his book and he smiled. "I'm okay, sir. Perhaps another day. I'm just enjoying the weather and scenery."

Levi narrowed his eyes on the blond. "You aren't afraid of the water, are you?"

"Not at all. I just feel that today should be a relaxing, fun day for everyone while we still have the opportunity to enjoy it. Maybe we could come here again at a later date for those lessons, if that's all right by you."

"Suit yourself." Levi looked around and he found a spot behind some rocks that were exposed to full sunlight. He swam over to it, inspected it and then called out to Eren. "Hey Eren, come here."

Eren paddled over to him, trying not to feel embarrassed when he noticed the captain's slight smirk at the sight of his methods. He found he could put his feet down and stand up, submerged to the chest. Levi was submerged to the top of his shoulders.

"Oh, hey...it's warmer here," observed Eren.

Levi nodded. "Might be a warm spring under here. At least it doesn't smell like farts. Ever been to a hot spring before, Eren?"

The younger man shook his head. "They smell like farts?"

"It's the sulfur," confirmed Levi. "Feels nice but it's not the best for bathing."

"How hot do they get?"

Levi shrugged. "Bathwater hot. Not like this." He waded to the back of the formation, out of sightline of the shore. "So come here, already."

Eren smirked, catching on. He gladly joined him as the captain leaned back against the rocks and he lowered his mouth to his without question. He felt a little shiver go through Levi and as he slid his hand down his back, he detected the goose bumps that had risen on the normally smooth skin. Levi's nipples were pebbled up too, pressing against Eren's flesh below his own.

"I can warm you up," he promised against the captain's lips. He held him close and he slipped his tongue into his mouth, caressingly exploring the moist recesses.

"Mmm," hummed Levi in approval. One arm went around Eren's neck and the other stole around his waist.

They couldn't stay there making out for very long without rousing the suspicions of their companions—though each of them already knew the nature of the relationship that had developed between the two of them. Eren took advantage of the moment while he could, since Sasha had started cooking and the others were chatting on the bank and watching her turn the brisket. He vaguely heard Jean ask where she'd managed to get such good cuts of meat and Eren hoped she hadn't stolen it from anywhere.

Levi then started doing that trick with his teeth that drove Eren crazy, and the young man groaned into his lover's mouth. Sucking and nibbling on his invading tongue, Levi gave him a stark reminder of how fast he could turn Eren on.

"Eren? Levi? Where did you boys go?" called Hange from the bank.

"Damn," breathed Eren, breaking the kiss with alarm at the call.

Levi cupped the back of his head to force it down for another kiss. "Don't worry about four-eyes right now. We'll hear her coming if she goes looking for us."

With that said, Levi claimed his lips again. Eren couldn't even try to object, and he found himself grinding against the smaller man as their interactions aroused him. He broke the kiss with a gasp, realizing his green swim shorts weren't going to conceal his bulge in the slightest.

"W-wait...I can't go out there like this," objected Eren.

"Hmm." Levi glanced down to inspect him through the distortion of the clear lake water, and he patted the younger man's swollen junk. "Yes, we do both have an issue, don't we? Let's swim back into the frigid waters, shall we?"

"Yeah...yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Just don't laugh at my doggy paddling."

Levi smirked and nodded in the direction of the cooler water. "After you, Fido."

Eren sighed and gave him a mock look of exasperation, though he actually enjoyed Levi's teasing most of the time. Together they found some cold spots to wade in until the state they'd put each other in ebbed.

"Oh, _there_ you are," Hange exclaimed. She put her hands on her hips and she winked at the couple, having put her glasses back on now that she was out of the water. "Just what were _you_ two doing, gentlemen?"

"Playing 'Fetch'," answered Levi without missing a beat. He glanced slyly at Eren, his hooded eyes subtly amused even though his face bore a completely straight expression on it.

"I'm dating a troll," muttered Eren under his breath. Aloud, he said: "How is the food coming along?"

"Potatoes are almost ready," Sasha called out.

"Of course they'd be the first thing out," Levi remarked wryly.

"The meat should be ready in about ten minutes," finished Sasha as if she hadn't heard the comment about potatoes.

"I'm going to go and get some of that hot chocolate Sasha made," Eren said. "Want some, Captain?"

"I think I'll pass. I'm going to swim a few laps before lunch. You were right, Eren; I've gotten used to it."

* * *

"Levi, are you _still_ swimming?" Hange put her hands on her hips and she huffed at the sight of the captain steadily doing laps around the lake. "The food's been ready for ten minutes now, pipsqueak. Yours is going to get cold!"

The others looked up from the meal of brisket and potatoes they were munching on over the picnic blanket, and Eren started to get up. "I can try to get him," he offered.

Hange grinned over her shoulder at him and made a shooing motion. "No, you sit down and finish, Eren. You're too polite and timid with your methods, and he'll only give you a sullen glare like this—" She imitated Levi's glare with amazing accuracy, "—and he'd say; 'when I'm ready, brat'."

Sasha giggled into her potato. "You do good impressions, Commander Hange."

Hange winked at her. "You should see my Erwin, sometime. Anyhow, leave this one up to me."

The scientist tapped her fingers against her chin in thought and she considered the distance between herself, the bank and where Levi was about to be in the lake. "Armin dear, hold these for me." She held out her glasses for him and the blond took them.

"What are you about to do?" he asked with faint dread in his voice. His blue eyes were wide in his face as he looked between Hange and their swimming captain.

Hange's slow, calculating grin didn't bode well. "I'm going to borrow your rock formation, Armin. It juts out just right over the water and the top surface appears flat and smooth enough. ODM gear would be better, but strapping it on would take time."

"Uh...what's going on?" Jean asked, in the process of getting another helping of brisket. Mikasa hastily grabbed the meat fork from him and dropped the serving on his plate before it could slide off onto the ground in his distraction.

"C-commander, I'm not sure this is such a good idea," murmured Eren as Hange adjusted her yellow bathing suit, lined herself up with the rock formation and peered out over the lake.

Unaware of his peril, Levi was steadily making his way back toward them from the right, his strokes carrying him tirelessly through the water. Eren paled as Hange got into position to start running.

"Someone tell me when he's within twenty feet of the spot directly ahead of this formation in the lake," ordered Hange, squinting. "I can't see more than a blurry ripple without my glasses."

Mikasa immediately got up and stood by the older woman's side, watching intently as Levi made his progress. Armin blinked at her, then looked back at Levi. He was closer than—"

"Now," said Mikasa.

With a wild yell, Hange charged. She ran up the formation and she took a flying leap, bending and tucking her legs in her arms. "Cannonball!"

Levi heard the yell and he stopped swimming, shaking his damp bangs out of his eyes just in time to see Hange coming in for a landing nearly on top of him. He dove hastily and their watching companions saw him practically torpedo beneath the water to a safer distance, two more feet away. The ruckus of Hange's splash was nothing compared to the noise Levi made when he came back up, sputtering.

"What is your issue, shitty glasses?! Did you make it your goddamned mission to dive-bomb people today?"

Hange pushed her bangs out of her eyes and treaded water. To her credit, she didn't back away when he swam over to her and got in her face. "But I'm not _wearing_ my 'shitty glasses' right now, Levi."

The captain stared at her, and then he submerged to the nose until only the top of his head and his eyes were visible. Bubbles came up as he growled under the water. Hange imitated him and glared right back.

Up on the bank, the younger people stared at the two of them with worried expressions. Jean leaned over to his girlfriend and whispered with certainty to her: "You totally did that on purpose, Mika."

"I didn't do a thing," answered the young woman calmly. "The commander asked for a signal and I provided one."

"Yeah, she did that on purpose," Eren muttered, agreeing with Jean for once. Beside him, Armin nodded.

"Guys," Sasha whispered, "I've seen alligators do this just before fighting each other for territory."

"They _do_ rather look like a pair of those about to face-off," muttered Armin.

"They aren't alligators," sighed Eren. He couldn't decide whether it was funny or scary. He thought Hange was just playing, but Levi didn't look like he was. Eren put down his plate and he walked to the edge of the bank to call out to them.

"Commander...Captain...you aren't going to fight, are you?"

Both half-submerged faces turned to look up at him, and Hange tread water to get her face back above it again. She smiled and waved at Eren. "Oh, it's nothing! Trust me." She looked at Levi again. "You're going to drown yourself if you keep doing that, tiny captain. Now come on and eat your lunch before the ants get to it. Besides, you're going to prune up!"

She started to swim away, but Levi suddenly pounced on her and shoved her head under the water. He let go immediately—much to Eren's relief—and he swam away from her while she came up sputtering.

"Paybacks are a bitch, four-eyes," Levi announced as he made it to the bank and waded out.

"Little shit," coughed Hange. "You bade me get it up by dose!" She sneezed.

Eren started to laugh and he covered it with his hand and pretended to cough as Levi glanced his way. Now he was starting to get it.

"What are you snickering about, Jaeger?" Levi reached for one of the towels hanging from the lower branches of the nearby tree and he started to pat himself off.

"Nothing, sir. I just swallowed the wrong way."

Levi narrowed his eyes at him and Eren detected that "troll glint" in them. He tensed, realizing the captain could easily take that excuse and run with it in a bad way. He shook his head slightly, pleading with his eyes for Levi not to make a dirty comment in front of his friends.

Levi's frown relaxed the slightest bit in a barely perceptible hint of a smirk. He scrubbed his hair briskly with the towel and he went to the picnic blanket to have his lunch.

"At ease, soldiers," instructed the captain as he took the covered plate left for him. "I don't bite...hard."

"Hah, that's a fib," Hange informed as she joined them and grabbed up her towel again. "Beware, for the bite of the grump is more deadly than—"

"If you say 'a titan', I'm throwing this plate at you," muttered Levi. He retrieved his eating utensils, refusing to feed himself with his bare hands.

"You wouldn't dare make the mess," countered Hange with a smirk.

* * *

Later that evening after returning from their outing, everyone cleaned up, changed and went about their business. Armin was preparing a journal to write in during the expedition, as well as penning out an agreement to present to the shifter village based on what Hange and Levi told him they wanted to offer and what they wanted in exchange. Jean and Mikasa took a walk through the district. Sasha decided to bake a pie after dinner—both to share with the other soldiers and so that she'd have a snack before bed. Hange went straight to her lab to go through some research notes and write down a few additions to them.

As for Eren and Levi, they retired to their chambers early after having dinner. As they began to undress for bed, Levi spoke softly to his companion. "I honestly don't know how that girl doesn't put on a ton of weight, the way she eats."

"Sasha?" guessed Eren. He smiled and he looked down at the buckles of his harness as he undid them. "Well, she's athletic. She works off whatever she eats when she hunts or goes on a run. Of course, then she works up her appetite after doing that so I guess her body's just used to it."

"And you really think she'll be able to cut it on this expedition?" Levi sat down on the bed and he pulled off his boots with a soft grunt.

"Yes. I think they all can. Sasha graduated in the top ten with the rest of us. She might be shaky on her feet now, but I think it'll come back to her. Same with Jean, for that matter. You've seen her in combat before, Levi."

"Yes I have. Let's hope you're right."

Eren smirked as he took off his jacket and started removing his boots. "I've figured out something today too."

"Mm? And what's that?"

Eren looked over at Levi. "You and Hange. You're best friends now, aren't you?"

Levi froze, and he glanced at him with narrowed eyes. "You've lost it."

Eren shook his head. "I don't think so, Captain. You two are all that's left of your original squad. You've served together for years now. That has to have created a special bond. Today, you two reminded me of a couple of siblings picking on each other."

Levi stared at him. "You think so, do you?"

Eren smiled patiently at him. "I'm sure of it. You both keep up the act pretty good, but I see through it now."

"Tch. Whatever." Levi stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt. He glanced back up at Eren once he finished that and removed his cravat. He slowly pulled the accessory away, his expression neutral. "Something on your mind, Eren?"

Eren couldn't take his eyes off of Levi's exposed chest and stomach. "Uh..."

His tongue clove to the roof of his mouth, and he started to salivate. That brief little kissing session in the lake was just a tease...like giving a hungry man a couple of grapes. He and Levi hadn't been more intimate than that since the night in the tent while they were out on their last expedition.

"I want you," he admitted softly, prompted by that level, demanding gray stare.

"Is that a fact?" Levi's gaze drifted down, becoming smoky as it caressed his body and settled on his crotch. "Yes, I think the evidence of that is becoming clear."

Eren crossed the room without another word, his pulse jacked up with amorous excitement. Levi was standing in front of the edge of the bed and Eren dared to slide his hands into his open shirt, caress his chest and push him gently. The captain didn't budge. It was like trying to move a small but very solid statue. Eren put a little more effort into it and he wedged a leg between Levi's thighs, pressing his own thigh against the older man's groin. This time, Levi responded to his demanding actions and he held Eren's gaze as he sank down onto the bed compliantly.

"I want you with your boots on," blurted Eren, "and nothing else."

Levi raised a brow. "You want me to wear my boots in bed? Just who the hell do you think you're going to be screwing, Eren? Some filthy grub?"

Eren winced, and he recalled the other night when Levi got so dismayed for crashing on the bed without remembering to take his boots off first. "It's...sexy though," he excused, struggling to hold his composure and confidence. "We could put some towels on the bedding if you're worried about it."

"...You're serious."

Eren swallowed and nodded. "I had a dream while we were apart for a couple of days that we did it like that, and I've been thinking about it a lot since then. Would you just consider it?"

Levi sighed and he glanced down at his boots, sitting neatly near the foot of the bed close to his trunk. "You will wash and change the bedding tomorrow, Jaeger. Is that understood?"

Eren's heart picked up a beat and he nodded with enthusiasm. "Yes sir...absolutely."

* * *

Levi was a bit tense starting out; only because he was wearing his boots in bed as requested by his young lover. He'd stripped himself of everything before putting the boots back on, and he lay down as coaxed by Eren, grimacing a little as the soles of the footwear touched the bedding. He already had the lube out on the bed and he almost wanted this to be a quickie, just so he wouldn't have to keep stressing over getting dirt in his bed.

"Try not to think about it, Levi," urged Eren gently. He stretched out beside him and he stroked his hand slowly over the captain's body, gazing down at it with admiring eyes. "I'll bet I can distract you from it..."

Breath quickening slightly, Levi watched as Eren began kissing his way down his body. His hands followed up, gliding over the captain's strap-marked ribs and hips as Eren positioned himself between Levi's thighs and pushed them apart. He ran his hands over the leather of the boots covering Levi's legs up to the top of his knees. "You told me you guessed I'd give good blowjobs," reminded Eren huskily. "Now's my chance to prove it."

Levi said nothing, he just stared down at the rich brown head of hair beginning to nestle between his thighs. He placed his hands on Eren's shoulders and he tensed a little more with anticipation as Jaeger's hand curled around his swelling length to grip it. A bare hint of a sound escaped Levis' throat as he watched those attentive lips of Eren's slide down over the tip of his cock. A slightly louder sound emitted when the other man swirled his tongue around the glans, and Levi's eyelids drooped further with pleasure. So far, so good.

"You're being so quiet," whispered Eren between licks. He glanced up the length of the captain's body to look into his eyes. "Does it feel good?"

Levi nodded and he curled his fingers into Eren's thick hair. "I'd tell you if I wanted you to stop, brat."

Eren took the encouragement and he slid his mouth down further over the shaft, sealing his lips tightly around it and sucking. This time Levi groaned, and his thighs tensed up. The other man's tongue stroked the underside of his arousal, curling around it to pillow it as it licked up and down. Levi's breath caught and his hold on Eren's hair tightened briefly, his eyes going blank.

"So you _can_ curl your tongue that way," breathed the captain, "I've suspected as much by the way you kiss, but...nnngh!"

Eren had begun to move, lifting his head to release some of Levi's cock, then dropping it back down to suck it back in, deeper and deeper. One hand gripped the lower portion of it to hold the now fully erect shaft steady, while the other reached beneath to fondle Levi's balls. Levi had to give him kudos; he was keeping his promise to distract him from the anxiety of wearing his boots in bed. As the motions of Eren's mouth and tongue intensified and quickened, Levi started to pant softly.

"Lube," he demanded, letting go of Eren's hair to reach out blindly to the left for it. "Start...lubing me up, Eren. I'm not going to want...to wait once you get me to a certain point. Unh...d-do that again."

Eren happily obliged him, flicking the tip of his tongue rapidly against the tender slit in the tip of his cock. Levi tensed, his back arching as his dick twitched in his lover's grasp. "D-don't let me come yet, Eren."

Eren wasn't doing as instructed. He wasn't squeezing the base of his arousal to prevent it as Levi wished. Instead, he held it gently just to keep it steady as he worked his mouth up and down the shaft, pausing at the tip each time to flick his tongue there. His other hand released Levi's balls and he reached for the lube with it—which the captain had already opened for him.

"Damn it, Jaeger," groaned Levi, grabbing at the sheets. "I want to come...when you're inside of me!"

Eren paused, his lips wet with saliva and prefluid as he spoke in a tight, aroused voice. "I'll be inside of you when you come, Levi. Just not the way you mean."

"Shit..."

If that was the way he wanted to play it, then they'd best change their techniques to expedite things. Jaeger was treading on thin ice. Levi hadn't really explained to him how impatient he could get for cock once he started getting turned on to a certain point, and that could be a dangerous thing for a partner.

"Stop," demanded the captain, breath hitching. "Eren, that's an order."

Eren made a frustrated sound that was nearly a whine, and he released Levi's cock from his mouth to look at him with confusion. "But, you seemed like you were really liking it."

"I was. Too much, in fact. If you're going to get me that worked up that fast, I want you ready to shove it in as soon as possible."

Levi's blunt statement seemed to shock Eren stupid—which gave the captain the perfect opportunity to push Eren away, sit up and shove the younger man onto his back. He smirked at the wide-eyed look he got and he turned around, straddling Eren backwards. He scooted back to give him a close-up view of his ass and dangling balls, and he got on his hands and knees. "You've still got the lube, right?"

"Y-yes sir," gasped Eren.

"Then start using it while I get you nice and wet."

"Oh...I get it." Eren gulped audibly, and there was the sound of the lubricant squirting from the tube.

Satisfied that the younger man was catching on, Levi braced himself on one elbow and he took hold of Eren's naked, throbbing cock with one hand. He lowered his mouth to it and he started reciprocating Eren's earlier treatment, swirling his tongue around the head of his arousal before sucking it into his mouth. Eren groaned and Levi pinched his hip as a reminder to get going. He felt Eren's slick fingers circle his hole and he hummed against the rigid flesh he was sucking on, relaxing for him as the first one went in. He heard Eren gasp a litany of endearments as the young man started fingering him, and he moaned when Eren's other hand reached between his thighs further to start stroking him off.

Bracing himself against the pleasure of being fondled and fingered, Levi worked his mouth up and down his lover's shaft methodically, coating it as liberally as possible with his saliva. He couldn't stop himself from issuing low grunts and moans as Eren breached him further and started petting his prostate with two fingers. He might not make it long enough to get Eren's dick inside of him, but the pleasure was quickly overpowering his frustration with that notion.

"Fucking titan brat," groaned Levi between sucks. His face was flushed and he started to shudder, rapidly approaching completion. "Eren...slow down..."

"No," denied Eren huskily. "I can't obey that order, Captain. I want to make you come...so come for me."

Levi started to rock back against him, his sexual instincts taking over his discipline. "Jaeger...hah...you little...ah, shit!"

It was useless. He'd gotten too stirred up and despite his efforts to hold back, Levi started pulsing in Eren's eagerly stroking hand. His ass squeezed the other's pumping fingers as he came all over Eren's chest. Levi shuddered and bowed his head, breath halting for a moment as his body tensed helplessly. That really wasn't fair.

As the captain gasped for breath and recovered, Eren kept gently preparing him. The young man released Levi's cock and he rubbed his ass gently, squeezing it with admiration.

"The only bad thing about that was that I couldn't see your face when it happened," announced Eren.

Deciding to punish him for his obstinacy, Levi pushed himself up into a sitting position and he hovered over Eren, still straddling his hips. He reached behind and down to grab Eren's wrists and pull his fingers out of his ass, and then he grabbed his still-swollen arousal and positioned himself over it. "Maybe you don't deserve to watch my face, since you didn't listen to me."

Eren gasped in surprise as Levi sank down on his cock slowly. His hands grabbed the captain's hips and he shuddered beneath him. "L-Levi..."

The captain twisted a little to look back over his shoulder at his lover, and he smirked at the way those expressive green eyes stared down at his ass. "Like the sight of your dick going in, Eren?"

* * *

 _~Holy shit...he's riding me_ backwards _?~_

Again, Eren was exposed to a sexual position he'd never tried before. He'd been ridden, but always with the other party facing him and looking down at him. He couldn't tear his eyes off the sight of his thick length disappearing into Levi's toned, perfect little ass. It was mesmerizing. He stroked the captain's smoothly gyrating hips as Levi began to rock on top of him, taking him deeper with each pass until Eren's cock was steadily vanishing entirely into his body every time he sat down on him.

"Levi," he moaned.

He squeezed that flexing ass with both hands, feeling the muscles bunch and relax. He slid his hands up Levi's back, exploring the way those muscles rippled with the motions, too. He saw Levi tilt his head back and he heard him moan. Would he get hard again? Eren could if it went on long enough, but the captain had described his cock as "hyperactive". He hoped he could get him hard again, because he really wanted to make him come once more, if possible.

Eren slipped one hand back down and he reached around his lover's flexing body, seeking out his goal between the captain's thighs. He found Levi's sated length and he began to stroke it gently, breath huffing with each rolling pump of the older man's hips.

"Eren," moaned Levi, his voice taking on that tone of surrender that was becoming familiar to the other man whenever he was taking it.

Eren kept stroking him with determination, pumping beneath him and grunting. He broke into a sweat and he silently begged Levi to start getting hard again. One of the captain's hands covered the one Eren was stroking him with, and his head lolled on his shoulders. Eren sat up with some effort and he put his free arm around Levi, kissing the back of his shoulder and neck.

"I...want to see your face," declared Eren. He sucked on Levi's earlobe and he bucked his hips, shoving firmly into him and making him gasp. He fondled a nipple and he did it again, making full use of his pelvic muscles to drive his cock in at the right angle.

"Hahhh...so what...are you going to do about that...Jaeger?" Levi bit his lip and his next vocalization was muffled.

Eren left off fondling his nipple to reach up and press down on the other man's bottom lip, drawing it out from between his teeth. "I'm going to take over. You'd...like that, wouldn't you?"

Levi turned his head to meet his eyes, their faces only a couple of inches apart. "Think you can manage it, kid?"

Eren answered that with a hard, deep kiss, holding Levi's jaw to keep his head steady. Levi was firming up in his stroking hand quickly now, and he'd begun to leak precum. Obviously the key to getting him hard again lay in more than just fucking him. Being assertive with him was the most effective thing. Levi's body trembled and he made a deep, needy sound in his throat. Eren took that as the invitation he needed, and he withdrew from the captain, guided him to turn around and pushed him onto his back.

Levi spoke through his teeth, panting and flushed. He wrapped his legs around Eren's waist. "Don't stay out of me for long, Jaeger."

Eren immediately repositioned himself and he locked eyes with the captain as he slid deeply back into him. He nudged hard at the last couple of inches and he got the immense satisfaction of hearing his lover cry out. Damn, he loved making those sounds come out of him. His determination was the only thing that was holding him back from blowing his load. Levi felt so damned good. Eren struggled with himself as he pumped inside his lover, desperate to make Levi come again before he finished. He grabbed the captain's hands and he held them over his head, not forgetting that little kinky detail that Levi so adored.

"Levi," he moaned, staring down at the gasping man beneath him. "Shit...feels so good...so hot..."

"Harder," grunted Levi. He shuddered the next time Eren thrust, his breath catching.

Knowing he'd managed to strike that special place inside of his lover, Eren kept his angle steady and he panted, staring down at him. "Levi...I..."

He came so close to telling the captain that he loved him. He looked so sensual in his throes of pleasure. Who could possibly resist? Eren refrained somehow. He enjoyed every flitter of pleasure that manifested on his face. Levi was much more expressive in bed than elsewhere, and Eren couldn't get enough of him.

He strained to hold back his orgasm, green eyes remaining locked on Levi's. Every shove of Eren's arousal caused Levi to emit a gasp. The pale gray eyes were narrowed on him as Levi stared back up at Eren. He strained against Eren's hold on his hands, but Eren was pretty damned sure he could have broken free of it if he really wanted to.

"Fuck...I'm coming," warned Levi breathlessly, his fingers tightening in Eren's grip.

"Yeah...oh God," moaned Eren, driving hard and deep into his gasping companion. He felt Levi's ass clench around him...felt the spurt of his cum against his stomach. "Damn...so good...Levi..."

"Fill me up, brat," grunted Levi through clenched teeth.

Not one to argue, Eren obeyed him with a groan of relief. He bucked inside of him and he growled his name against his ear. He felt Levi smirk against his jaw as he released his hands, and the older man stroked his hair.

"Nice," complimented Levi breathlessly.

Eren smiled through his gasps. "I...try. Making you come is...really important to me."

"And you do it well," complimented Levi breathlessly. "Damn, Jaeger...you're going to fuck me into uselessness eventually."

Eren couldn't suppress his laughter. He snickered against Levi's shoulder, trembling within him as he softened. "You'll never be useless, Levi."

"You've got a low laughter tolerance." Levi ran his hands down Eren's back. "So what is it; are you just easily cracked up or are you completely giddy right now?"

Eren lifted his head off the older man's shoulder and he gazed into his piercing eyes seriously. "I guess it's both. I want something to live for, Levi. I want a reason to keep going. You...you're giving all of that to me."

"Hmph...poetic." Levi stroked Eren's sweat-dampened hair fondly. "I suppose I can confess something of the same."

Eren smiled at him. "Really?"

The captain sighed and he looked off to the left, even as he continued stroking Eren's hair. "Yeah. You make me feel...content, brat. You also make my toes curl every time you put that big, fat dick of yours inside of me. You drive that thing like a pro."

Eren couldn't contain his laughter. "Sorry for laughing again. You're just so damned blunt. I...so I really make you feel good, Levi?"

"Weren't my moans and ass-clenching good enough indicators?" Levi squeezed Eren around the waist with his thighs.

He couldn't help it, then. Eren kissed his captain's smooth jaw, and he finally spoke the words that he'd been holding inside.

"I...I love you, Captain Levi." He had to already know that, but Eren hadn't yet spoken it aloud to him.

Levi went still beneath him, and he squeezed Eren's grasping hands. "You're in for some shit, then."

Eren returned the pressure of his hands, and he hoped he hadn't made a mistake by confessing the depth of his feelings. "I know. I don't care. As long as I don't scare you off."

"I don't scare easily," reassured Levi softly. He turned his head and he kissed Eren's sweaty, flushed cheek. "Keep giving it to me like that and I'm not likely to leave."

Eren had no issues with giving it to Levi like that every chance he could get.

* * *

-To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

In the time they had to prepare before the expedition, Jean, Sasha and Armin trained hard with their ODM gear, with both Eren and Mikasa drilling them. They were at least thankful it wasn't the captain doing it. Each and every day they practiced for three hours, with thirty-minute breaks between to rest and refresh. Levi and Hange watched it all silently, allowing Eren and Mikasa to take care of it as they both had busy schedules and couldn't take time to get directly involved. Levi did offer Eren advice each night when the younger man asked how he thought his friends were doing.

"I would like to see how good a shot Sasha is with a rifle," remarked Levi on the fifth night after their little outing at the lake. "She's a crack-shot with a bow and arrow, so I wonder how well that's going to translate into firearms. She may prove more useful taking up long-ranged inoculation duties, in the end."

Eren rested his chin on the captain's bare chest, watching him with sleepy green eyes. "So in other words, you don't think she's doing that well with the blades."

Levi shrugged, his fingers laced together behind his head as he lay on his back looking up at the ceiling. "She moves better than most of my current squad, but I have my doubts concerning how she's going to handle herself in close encounters. Blouse has frozen up in the past, Eren, and she did so again that day when you and I took down those titans outside your town walls. I'd rather avoid putting her into unnecessary melee."

Eren smiled at him.

Levi glanced down at the handsome young face staring up at him from its position on his chest, and he frowned. "What?"

Eren shook his head slightly and he stroked Levi's tight, toned abs with his palm. "I just appreciate you trying to look out for my friends."

"I'm just thinking practically," excused the captain in a cool monotone. "Don't mistake strategic planning for sentiment, Eren. I may bend a bit for you, but that's because we're fucking. Your friends are going to have to be able to take care of themselves in the field and assist their team mates, regardless."

Eren lowered his bright gaze, but his little smile didn't fade. "I know that, Levi."

"Then stop looking so coy and smug, you little shit." Levi roughly tugged Eren's hair.

"Ouch."

The captain gentled his hold on his lover's hair and he ruffled it. "Big baby."

Eren kissed Levi's chest, and then he couldn't seem to stop kissing. He licked around the captain's left nipple and he squirmed so that he was settled more comfortably on top of him. "I thought I was a dog."

"That too," answered the older man, his tone softening a bit. He stroked Eren's hair. "Down, boy."

Eren was enjoying the moment too much to comply. He rubbed against Levi's body, skin on skin as they had stopped wearing clothing to bed together in their quarters. He kept kissing and licking the other man's chest and neck, and he smiled again when he detected a faint purr of enjoyment from him. "If I _were_ a dog," murmured Eren between kisses, nips and licks, "what breed do you think I'd be?"

"A horndog," answered Levi readily. He sighed and he patted Eren's broad shoulder. "That's enough, brat. We've got an early day tomorrow and you already had me last night. Give it a rest for tonight and replenish."

"Don't need to," Eren whispered. He slid a hand down between their bodies and under the sheets, lifting his head to gaze into Levi's hooded gray eyes. He watched the way the captain's lips parted as he began to stroke him. "Please?"

"Mmnnh," hummed Levi, his eyes fluttering shut over furrowed, dark brows. "Damn it, kid..."

"I know I'm being greedy and selfish," acknowledged Eren, kissing his lover's neck, "but I'm trying to get it while I can before we head out again, you know?"

"Yeah, I k-know," answered Levi, breath catching a little, "but you've been 'getting it' every damned night since we got back. Would it kill you to miss one and let me sleep?"

"No, but I still want it." Eren had finally reached a point in their relationship where he no longer felt too intimidated to be demanding—though he'd never push it if he thought Levi truly wanted him to back off. "Do you really want me to stop, sir?"

Levi groaned softly as Eren's grip tightened and sped up. "All right, fine. We'll have sex. Tomorrow we're abstaining, though."

Eren hid his face against the crook of Levi's neck so that the older man wouldn't see his grin. So far, the captain had said that twice now and he'd caved both times.

"I can feel you grinning against my neck, asshole," muttered Levi. "I could easily change my mind."

Not one to tempt fate and risk opportunity, Eren covered Levi's mouth with his in a kiss. Levi responded within seconds and Eren didn't give him any further reasons to object.

* * *

Levi watched next to Hange as Sasha fired upon the bulls eye, and he glanced sidelong at the commander. "I've got to admit, I'm damned impressed."

Hange nodded, tapping two fingers against her lips as the young woman fired another shot and hit dead-center. "You see? I _told_ you she'd work out."

"Actually Eren did," he countered. "You just supported him."

Hange shrugged. "Potato, potahto. Does it matter? She's a natural! Our boy's faith in her wasn't misplaced. Even if she can't initially handle dealing with titans up close for now, she'll be an excellent shot with the inoculation guns."

Levi had to agree with that. Blouse's marksmanship was as accurate as ever. "She'll be very useful, if she can overcome her paralyzing fear of the titans. I have to give her props."

Sasha fired three more rounds and she smiled at Eren as he gave her a high-five. "How was that?"

"Perfect," he stated. He went over to the target and he waved at Levi. "Hey Captain, just look at this grouping! She's amazing, right?"

Levi kept his expression neutral even as Hange pumped a fist in the air and gave the thumbs-up. "Quite good, I agree. Well done, Blouse."

Sasha beamed happily at him, and she bowed, her brown ponytail nearly touching the earth. "Thank you, sir! I won't let you down...you'll see!"

Levi crossed his arms over his chest and he nodded. "See that you don't, kid."

_~And stay the fuck alive, while you're at it.~_

* * *

"Eren, wake up."

"Mmmph..." Eren buried his face further into the pillow. He vaguely heard a sigh.

"Do we have to do this each time?"

"Huh?" He wasn't coherent yet. It was too early.

A hand caressed his naked bottom and he sighed with pleasure...but then that hand smacked him sharply and made him yelp. "Hey!"

"We leave today," Levi informed him calmly as the young man's head jerked up. "Get cleaned up while you can and dressed. You won't be enjoying the luxury of a shower for a while, after today."

Eren blinked up at his lover, coming to himself with stark awareness after the slap. "You love smacking my ass," he grumbled.

Levi smirked. "You love to make me. Get moving, brat."

Eren couldn't stay irritated with him for long. Levi was dressed in uniform, clean and smelling fresh as always. He looked so damned cute. Eren rolled over onto his back and he stretched with a smile. "Good morning, Captain."

"Indeed it is," agreed Levi, his pale gaze roaming Eren's nude form appreciatively. "Now get your tight ass out of bed and shower, Jaeger."

Eren chuckled and he sat up with a little grunt. "Do I have time for breakfast before we go?"

Levi nodded. "That's why I didn't let you sleep in for longer."

"I'll get cleaned up and shaved," promised Eren. He got out of bed and he went for his robe. "Do they need any help in the kitchen?"

Levi shook his head. "No. They have it under control. There are omelets and cinnamon toast available."

"Sounds good." Eren finished putting his robe on and he opened up the door. "I won't be long, Captain."

* * *

"This feels so strange," murmured Armin to Sasha as they waited for the gate to open for the expedition. "Familiar, but strange."

Sasha nodded in agreement and her hands shook a little as she grasped her horse's reins. "I never thought I'd be doing this again."

"You guys are going to be fine," Eren promised, looking over his shoulder at his friends with a smile. "In fact, you might even find the first half of this journey a little boring! It's nothing like it used to be. We probably won't see a single titan for miles."

"Even so," muttered Jean, drawing one of his pairing blades. He kissed the flashing metal. "I'll be ready."

"You look like a mourner at your own funeral," observed Levi. "You'd best keep it together when we _do_ have an encounter, Kirstein."

Jean looked at his girlfriend, comforted by her sedate presence. "Even if I don't, I've got the best fighter at my side, sir."

Mikasa looked back at him calmly. "Don't make me carry you, Jean."

"Ouch. That hurts."

Eren chuckled.

The gate lifted and up ahead, Hange pumped a fist in the air. "Whoohoo! Advance like hell, squad!"

Levi shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I miss Erwin."

Realizing he'd said that aloud, he glanced sidelong at Eren. "He took this much more seriously."

Eren nodded in agreement, unable to feel jealousy and sympathizing with the captain. "I know, sir."

The platoon began its advance and Eren smiled at the exuberant yet terrified hoot that came from Sasha as they rode through the open gate. He had faith in her, and in his other friends. He knew that when push came to shove, old instincts would kick in and she'd be back in her element once more.

* * *

"I spy with my little eye, something green."

Jean gave Armin an exasperated look. "Another tree?"

The scholar shrugged. "Well, there really isn't much more to choose from. I already picked the clouds and sun."

Levi glanced over his shoulder at the group of friends, and then he looked at his lover. "What in the hell are they doing?"

"Playing 'I spy'," answered Jaeger as if the answer were obvious. "You've never played that game before, Captain?"

"I can't say that I have." Levi shrugged. At least the kids were keeping themselves occupied as they galloped over the terrain. So far none of them had complained yet about the lack of titan sightings, but he inwardly worried they might get too complacent. "Just so long as they stay alert, I suppose there's no harm in it."

"Mikasa, your turn!"

The young woman sighed as if bored. "I spy with my little eye, something purple."

They all looked at her with surprise; including Levi. " _Purple_?" sputtered Armin. "Out here?"

Mikasa nodded. "That's what I said."

They each looked around suspiciously. Sasha frowned at the other girl. "Hey, no cheating!"

"I'm not cheating," replied Mikasa with a shrug and a faint smirk. "It isn't my fault if you guys can't figure it out."

Levi glanced over his shoulder, and his eyes fixated on Armin's fluttering ponytail. "She's talking about the ribbon in your hair, brainiac."

Armin reached back absently. "The ribbon in...oh! Oh, yes, I see! Well, I _don't_ see because I can't right now, but—"

"Oh brother," interrupted Jean. "Hey Armin, why are you wearing such a girly thing in your hair anyhow? You're a guy."

"It's not 'girly'," protested Armin. "It's stylish. What's wrong with the color purple, anyhow? It means royalty."

"So now you're royal?" taunted Jean with a smirk. "Excuse me, Your Highness."

"Oh, just shut it," Armin griped. "I suppose you're going to say the captain's cravat is 'girly' too."

Jean took one look at Levi and he gulped when the older man's steady, gray gaze held his. "Uh, not at all."

Levi suppressed a smirk. He had to admit Eren's friends were entertaining, if nothing else. "Wise choice."

Eren laughed and he released his horse's reins, guiding it with his knees as he threw his arms out. "This is awesome!"

"All right, calm down," advised Levi. Fine, so they were entertaining...but they were getting worked up and he was reminded that they were still quite young. A lot of the squad were of an age with them or younger, but they'd been on a few expeditions by now and they were a bit more serious—if not overly skilled. "Jaeger, you're breaking format—"

"Titan up ahead to the right!" shouted one of the scouts, interrupting Levi's cautionary observation.

The captain cursed as a red flare went up. It had to be a deviant. Otherwise it would have gone for the outer spotting flanks first. "Shit. Playtime is over with, kiddos. Look alive." He blamed himself as much as them for the distraction. He should have been keeping a closer eye on his titan meter.

Mikasa's brows drew down and she compressed her lips as she eyed the approaching menace. "I'm on it, sir!"

"Mikasa, wait," hollered Jean as his girlfriend broke away from the formation with her blades drawn.

He followed her, along with a handful of other scouts. Meanwhile Sasha was staring gape-mouthed at the ten-meter class deviant, looking like she was about to shit herself at any given moment. Levi held a hand up to halt his lover as Eren started to follow, and he shook his head. "No, Jaeger. Let's see how your friends handle this. I like her initiative."

Eren and Armin exchanged worried looks, but they both hung back as advised. After all, Armin was on this expedition to document, first and foremost. It had already been established that he didn't need to engage unless absolutely necessary. Levi didn't bother admonishing other squad members for breaking rank. Mikasa had a way about her that prompted people to follow her, and that could prove useful—provided she could eventually tame her impulses and learn to follow orders. Like Eren, she had potential and Levi was seriously considering promoting her to a command position if she proved herself worthy of it.

Mikasa didn't say a word as she closed in on the titan. She hopped up on the saddle of her mount and she employed her gear, firing her grapplers into the deviant's flesh. Jean was hollering at her all the while, begging her to use caution even as he joined her. While she went directly for the nape, her boyfriend went for the ankles to bring the creature down. Two of the other scouts went for the back of its knees and soon, the titan fell to the ground in a cloud of dust. Mikasa whirled through the air, blades flashing in the clouded daylight as she came down to cut out the nape. The titan didn't get the chance to counter-attack at all. It was down and dead within moments.

Levi nodded in approval as Mikasa and the others re-mounted and came galloping back into formation. His words to her, however, were not so approving. "Nicely handled, Ackerman. From now on you wait for my signal, though. Do that shit again and I'll have you assigned to the supply ranks. Is that understood?"

Mikasa's expression fell briefly under his admonishing glare. "Yes sir. Understood."

Levi nodded, satisfied that he'd gotten the message across for now. Whether it would stick or not remained to be seen. He ignored the pleading look in Eren's green eyes as he nudged his horse closer to her to speak in a low voice.

"Your fighting skills are commendable, but you lack discipline...as always. Honestly you remind me of myself when I was your age. Calm your mind and consider your comrades, Mikasa. It isn't just about you."

She flushed slightly. "I'll try harder, sir."

Levi smirked at her. "You still resent me for kicking the shit out of Eren in court that day, don't you?"

She glanced over at her childhood friend—who looked extremely uncomfortable at the topic of conversation. Her expression hardened a bit when she looked back at Levi. "I won't deny that, Captain."

"Then my advice to you is to get over it," stated Levi calmly. "Eren did...long ago, in fact. I get that you love him. I understand that you want to protect him...but he's grown his wings. He's out of the nest now. Let him fly."

Jean whistled softly and looked away when Mikasa speared him with her gaze. "He said it, not me."

Levi held her eyes when she looked back at him. "Is it going to be a problem, Mikasa? You've got potential but I will fuck you up if you step out of line. Understood?"

For a brief moment, her eyes narrowed on him. When Levi didn't break his steady gaze she caved. "Yes sir. I understand."

Levi nodded. "Good. See to it you remember that, Mikasa. Again, excellent work."

She very nearly smiled. It seemed that he'd finally reached her. "Thank you, Captain Levi."

The captain re-joined Eren's side and he observed the sweat on his lover's brow. "You look like you could piss yourself. Did you think she might attack me?"

"Uh, maybe." Eren glanced over his shoulder at Mikasa as she spoke softly with Jean. "She's...well, you know."

"It would have proved to be an interesting scrap," observed Levi softly, "but she's not a witless idiot, impulsive though she might be."

"I...wouldn't know what to do if it had come to that," confessed Eren.

"Of course." Levi didn't hold it against him. He was inwardly thankful that it _hadn't_ come to an open confrontation. He didn't enjoy the thought of causing his young lover that sort of conflicting impulse to choose sides. "Thankfully common sense prevailed, Eren."

Eren smiled softly and lowered his gaze. "You handled that really well. I was worried for a minute. It would have really sucked if it went the wrong way."

"I follow my instincts," explained the captain, "and they told me she'd put your needs above her own pride. Believe it or not, I'd feel like an asshole if I put you in that position."

Eren met his gaze. "I know, sir."

_~I fucking love you.~_

His eyes said it without Eren having to speak a word, and Levi shifted on his saddle, quietly wishing the younger man weren't so damned open with his emotions. Shit, Eren might as well be making love to him with his eyes right now. It was faintly awkward. Levi really wasn't used to being with someone that so openly expressed himself, and what was worse; Eren's affection tended to rob him of common sense.

"Damn, kid. Stop looking at me like that."

Eren laughed softly and he lowered his gaze. "Sorry. Can't help it."

Levi glanced behind them and he saw both Sasha and Armin smiling at them. "Shit."

* * *

They stopped to camp overnight, and Levi estimated they had another half a day's worth of travel before they'd reach the shifter village. Sasha apologized profusely for getting frozen up with the deviant encounter, and Levi took her aside to have a word with her.

"Look, you've been out of the fight for a while," he said softly. He sipped the tea that had been prepared for him and he regarded her with studious gray eyes. "There's no shame in that, kid. All I need you to do for me is shoot, when the time comes. We're bound to run into some regulars on this expedition, at some point. I'm not anticipating a lot of encounters, but I need to know you can hold your shit together enough to take aim. Do you think you can do that?"

She nodded and gave him a weak smile. "I think so, Captain. I just...I wish I had Mikasa's bravery. She went right into it! You saw her. She just took right off and I was terrified. I don't want to disappoint you."

"Eren has faith in you," answered Levi. "I've come to trust his judgment. You'll find your way."

Sasha's smile widened. "You love him, don't you sir?"

Levi froze, terribly uncomfortable with her observation. "I trust him."

_~Fucking hell...why does everyone have to make it all so personal?~_

"I'm sorry," sighed the young woman. "I shouldn't have asked that. It's just...Eren's so happy to be with you and well, you um...indulge him. I mean with the lake outing and with letting us all back in. Maybe I should just shut up now."

"That would be a good idea," muttered Levi.

She blushed and she looked away. "Sorry, Captain. It's none of my business. You're just so cute together and...oh, I'm shutting up."

Levi rolled his eyes and he sipped his tea again. "Don't you have some cooking to do?"

"Yes sir!" Sasha saluted him. "Sorry! I'll get right on that."

Levi shook his head as he watched her go. Eren's nosey friends were going to test his patience.

* * *

"Captain?"

Levi groaned softly in the darkness of his tent. "What is it?" He was half asleep, having just drifted off.

"Can I...that is, is it okay if I sleep in here with you tonight?"

It took Levi a moment to recognize the sound of Eren's voice. He tossed down the blanket and he patted the spot next to him on his pallet. "Come on, brat. You didn't make a show of it, did you?"

Eren's warm, strong body was soon pressed up against him and his lips kissed Levi's temple. "No. I was discreet. Hey, thanks for talking to Sasha tonight."

"Don't mention it," murmured the captain sleepily. He put an arm around the younger man and he sighed. "She needed the encouragement."

"You _really_ don't like to admit that you like us," observed Eren in a whisper.

"Shut up."

Eren snuggled him guilelessly. "Admit it."

Levi harrumphed. "Fuck off."

Eren started kissing his way down the captain's body. "Nope."

Levi stroked his lovers soft brown hair and his breath quickened. "Quit that."

"Nope." Eren's tongue traced his navel, making the older man's stomach tense.

"Hey, I said you could sleep with me," protested Levi faintly. "I didn't say you could do me, Jaeger."

"No you didn't," agreed Eren softly. He tugged Levi's pajama pants down to expose him. "Doesn't mean I can't try."

"You little fucking shit," groaned Levi, head tilting back as Eren's warm, wet mouth started doing the most pleasant things to him.

* * *

"Stop smirking, you asshole," muttered Levi the next day as he stiffly mounted his horse. Fuck, the kid was insatiable. He could have easily thrown Eren out of his tent and none would be the wiser, but somehow the bastard managed to weaken his resolve and have his way.

"Sorry," muttered Eren, also mounting his horse. He didn't look sorry at all.

"Good morning, kiddies!" Hange trotted over to them with a smile and a wink. "Did we sleep well last night?"

"Shove it up your ass, shitty glasses." Levi's greeting was less than cordial.

Hange put a hand to her breast with mock offense. "Oh my, the grump has spoken! Well, I expect as much from him. How are you feeling this morning, Eren?"

"Wonderful," he answered with a smile. "Hey, wasn't that breakfast Sasha made good?"

"Oh, it was!" Hange patted her stomach. "That girl has a serious talent for cooking! I can't thank you enough for recruiting her, Eren."

"Yes, we all loved that concoction she came up with," groused Levi. "We'll be burping it up all damned day. Can we get moving?"

"Don't make me flick my water at you, shrimp," threatened Hange with a half-hearted smirk. "You really are a party-pooper. I'll give the order to advance as soon as we've got everything in order...never worry!"

"I always worry when it comes to your orders," mumbled Levi. He nudged Eren with his boot when the younger man gave him an admonishing look. "Don't look at me like that, brat."

"You're rhyming," Eren pointed out.

"Fuck you."

Eren very nearly said he'd be happy for Levi to do just that, but he bit his tongue. He waved at Mikasa and Jean as they galloped over to them. "Hey guys. Ready to get moving?"

"Ugh...not really," grumbled Jean. He glanced at Mikasa accusingly. " _Someone_ woke me up before sunrise."

"Better to get packed up and ready early," countered Mikasa. "I wasn't about to let you sleep the day away."

"So where is—" Eren began, but then Armin came trotting up alongside Sasha. He smiled at his other friends, amused at the half-asleep look on Armin's face. "There you are. Feeling okay?"

"I've become such a night owl," complained Armin softly, "but I'll manage. Eren, do you want to see what I've written so far?"

"Of course." Eren took the blond's offered journal. "I hope you mentioned Mikasa kicking ass."

"Absolutely." Armin smiled at Mikasa, who looked down modestly. "That was truly inspiring, Mikasa."

"Hey, what about me?" Jean puffed up his chest and struck a heroic pose.

"You were chasing after your girlfriend begging her to stop," Levi pointed out crossly. "Hardly what I'd call—"

"Okay then," interrupted Hange. She made a "Time Out" gesture with her hands. "Everyone's happy and fed, so let's get this show on the road! Levi, stop being such a damned grump."

"Fuck off."

Hange sighed. "Sticks and stones, my dear. Now if you kids will excuse me, I've got to lead the advance. Try not to let our tiny captain intimidate you too much!"

Eren bit back a laugh at the killing look that Levi speared the oblivious Hange with as she turned her horse and galloped away. The captain definitely wasn't a morning person, despite his habit of rising early.

* * *

-To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

After a half a day's travel, they arrived near Sedge with six newly inoculated civilians traveling in their ranks. Two of them were from the shifter village, but one said resident was so far gone, he wasn't likely to come out of it. The decision was made to bring him into the shifter village with them when Levi and Armin went to negotiate. The platoon set up camp roughly a half a mile away from Sedge, and the captain prepared to ride to Sedge with his negotiator and the two village occupants they'd healed of titanism.

Eren watched with concern as his lover and friend mounted their horses. One of the supply wagon drivers were to go with them, driving a wagon carrying the two civilians. Levi's gaze met Eren's as he patted his horse's neck. "Don't look so worried, brat. If things turn to shit, I won't go down so easily. I'll do my best to make sure Armin gets out, at least."

Eren sighed. It was hard to take comfort in that. Levi's fighting skills might be unmatched, but he was heading into a village filled with shifters. He watched as the captain checked his rifle and the supply of inoculation darts in his saddlebags. The plan was to avoid outright killing any of them if the villagers turned hostile, but they weren't likely to take it too kindly if he robbed them of their titan powers.

"Just please be careful," Eren said softly.

Hange walked over, writing something down in a notebook she carried with her as a log. "All right Levi, we've got everything set up here. We should be able to pack up and get moving fast if we see a warning flare from you. Best of luck."

The captain nodded and he looked at Armin. "Ready to move out?"

Armin glanced at his friends before nodding, his mouth compressing with determination. "Ready, sir."

With a last glance Eren's way, Levi nudged his horse into motion and Armin and the wagon driver followed.

* * *

People stared at the scouts as they passed through the gate of the village with the guards' permission. So far, so good. Armin had done a good job reasoning with the gatekeepers and assuring them that he and Levi had no ill intentions—however, they'd been forced to leave their horses and equipment behind outside the walls. Levi wasn't terribly surprised. He hadn't really expected them to allow them into their village fully armed. He still had his flare gun on his person, stashed in an inner pocket on his cloak. That was really the most important thing. As long as he could signal their allies if it came down to it, so that they could get away safely.

"Captain Levi!"

He turned to see the woman that Eren had watched over so diligently the last time they'd come to these parts. Hanna was her name, if he recalled. She approached with a young man around Eren's age at her side, and Levi guessed he must be her son. He could see why his lover reminded her of him. He had hair and eyes of a similar shade to Eren's and he was an attractive fellow.

"You returned, just as you said you would," Hanna exclaimed with a smile. She impulsively took Levi's hands and she looked at the guards escorting him and Armin. "Is this really necessary, boys? This man and his scouts saved me. They aren't our enemies!"

"They have yet to prove that," said one of the guards sternly. "You know what the people in the walled city used to do with our kind."

Levi looked at the man. "I'm glad someone does, because I sure as hell don't. Care to explain what that means?"

The guards glanced at one another. "It's up to the elders to decide what to tell you, if anything."

"Hmph. Then you'd better not blab anymore," reasoned Levi.

Hanna released the captain's hands and she walked along with him and Armin. "Captain Levi, this is my son Phillip."

"Pleased to meet you, sir." The young man nodded in greeting at him. "I can't thank you enough for bringing my mother home to me." He smiled at the woman and he put an arm around her. "I thought I'd never see her again after she went missing."

Levi nodded. "Don't mention it. We brought two more people with us today that said they were from this village, too." He studied the young man and he wondered if he was a shifter or an ordinary human. Without his titan meter he had no way of guessing which villagers were what. He caught sight of a familiar, freckled face in the watching crowd and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Ymir!" Armin cried, also spotting her. He started to go to her but the guards stopped him, grabbing his arms before he could take two steps. She approached him instead, eyeing Levi with more than a hint of wariness.

"Armin, what in the hell are you doing here?"

"We're on a peaceful mission," explained the blond. "We've just come to talk and negotiate. Ymir, I thought...well, you mentioned that you expected them to kill you if you came here with Bertolt and Reiner! What happened?"

"That's what I expected to happen," she explained. "I was put on trial. They forgave me and took me in."

She looked at Levi. "I'd heard the Survey Corps found this place and dropped off some civilians, but I wasn't expecting to see you, sir. You aren't exactly diplomatic material, to be honest."

Levi smirked. "Look who's talking." He gestured at Armin. "You're right, though. That's why he's here with me."

Ymir frowned slightly, and she glanced around as if looking for someone.

"Keeping an eye out for Leonhart?" guessed Levi dryly.

The young woman glanced at him sidelong, her expression guarded.

"You don't have to worry," Levi informed her coolly. "I'm not here to kick anyone's ass—no matter how much I'd like to. My purpose here is to escort Arlert safely for negotiations. Personal feelings have no place in this mission."

Ymir sighed softly. "You're a bigger person than me, then."

Armin lowered his gaze. "How have you been, Ymir? Historia talks about you all the time. She's been desperate to know if you survived or not."

"Has she?" Ymir's expression softened tellingly. Callous though she might act, it was no secret that there was at least _one_ person in the world she loved.

"Yes, your girlfriend misses you," muttered Levi. "She's got an itch she can't scratch—"

"Captain, please," Armin said in a scandalized tone.

Ymir tossed her head back and laughed, un-offended. "I know how she feels. Ah, good job making Armin blush, sir." She sobered again and she looked at the embarrassed young man. "So how is she, Armin? Is the life of a royal treating her well?"

Hanna and her son had broken away, sensing that it was a personal situation. Armin shrugged. "Well enough, I suppose. She's extremely busy with all of her responsibilities, as I'm sure you can imagine. I hardly get to see her these days, but she did manage to take some time out last month when I dropped into the walled city for a visit. We had an outing with Hitch and Marlo."

"Does she seem...happy?" Ymir looked faintly pensive.

Armin met the young woman's eyes and he frowned. "I wish I could say 'yes', but the truth is she seems sad, most of the time. Her thoughts are always on you, Ymir."

"That shouldn't make me feel so damned good," sighed Ymir. "Pretty selfish of me, huh?"

Armin smiled gently and shook his head. "I don't think so. Everyone likes to hear that the people they care about think about them. So um...have you ever thought of coming back?"

"All the time," admitted Ymir, "but I swore a vow to the elders of this village that I would serve and protect as penance for what I did to one of their own. It's the least I can do."

"I'll be damned," muttered Levi, staring at her. "I never pegged you as being so honorable, kid."

Ymir smirked without humor. "People can change, Captain."

Levi nodded in agreement. _He_ certainly had...though he blamed most of that on losing Erwin and getting later involved with Eren.

"By the way, I like your grays," remarked Ymir with a sidelong glance at him. "It's kind of sexy."

"Tch. Brat."

Ymir chuckled softly. She nodded at the building in the center of town that they were nearing. "That's the council building up ahead. They probably won't let me go in there with you, but I'll vouch for you all the same. You guys will pass the message on, right?" She looked to the guards escorting them, and they both nodded.

"If nothing else, we can confirm that they've returned missing persons home."

Armin finally asked the question that was burning in his mind, casting a wary look at Levi as he did so. "Ymir, about Bertolt and Reiner...are they still around? I know Annie is."

"Yes, they're here...probably hiding like a pair of chickenshits after hearing the Captain was here."

Armin smiled a little. "I see. Of Bertolt I could expect that, but not Reiner."

Levi grunted and nodded. Bertolt had always been the more timid of the two of them, but Reiner had brass balls. If he was hiding, it was probably only to support his friend. Levi caught sight of a familiar pair of blue eyes peering out at them from the crowd, and he caught and held the blond woman's gaze. Annie didn't flinch or look away. She appeared perfectly sedate, as always. Ymir followed the captain's gaze and she grimaced.

"Shit. You aren't going to go off on her are you, Captain Levi?"

Armin looked as well and he tensed. "Annie."

Levi put a hand on Armin's shoulder and he gave it a firm squeeze when the scholar impulsively took a step in Leonhart's direction. "I'm not the one to be worried about," he said stiffly. "Arlert, keep your cool. You're the most level-headed of all your friends and that's why you're here with me now."

He could feel a tremor go through the young man's body. The glare Armin was giving to Annie was a bit shocking to behold, even to Levi. He'd never seen him look so pissed off before.

"Armin," he reiterated softly, "don't lose it on me, kid. Not now."

It was easy to say that. Levi glanced at Annie again and his mind instantly cast back to that awful day when he fount his squad lying decimated in the forest. Petra's dead gaze particularly haunted him. He'd been most fond of her, though he never indulged in her romantic feelings for him. He heard her father's voice in his head all over again and he recalled with vivid clarity how the man had approached him, informing him that his daughter was too young to be thinking of marriage. Levi clenched his jaw and he looked at Armin again.

"Look away, soldier. That's an order."

Ymir was watching Arlert closely, her narrow gaze betraying some surprise at the fierce look on his face. "You okay, Armin?"

The young man took a deep, slow breath and he obeyed his captain's command, looking straight ahead with furrowed brows. "Yeah. I'm okay."

* * *

"So you are the captain from the walled city," murmured the head of the council once Levi and Armin took a seat at the huge, circular table. The domed room was airy and well-lit, with various potted plants decorating the interior and a large section of the roof made of glass, allowing sunlight in.

Levi nodded. "Correct. My squad came here on an expedition of peace."

"And how many titan killers do you have at your disposal, Captain Levi?" asked a woman.

"Enough," answered Levi evasively. "We only kill the deviants now though, if possible. For the rest we deliver inoculations. Some of the people we've cured came from here, as I'm sure you know."

The council members looked at one another thoughtfully, and their leader stood up. "We've heard a great deal about you and your soldiers, captain. Your fighting skills in particular are said to be outstanding."

Levi shrugged. "I'm not as young as I used to be. Maybe I've slowed down a bit."

The council head smirked. "I can tell just by looking at you that isn't likely. You have a warrior's eyes."

"What does that have to do with why we're here?" questioned Levi. "If we were here for a fight I'd have brought my platoon with me. As it stands, we're here to negotiate a peace treaty with you so that history doesn't repeat itself. You sent some of your young people to our walls years ago. Their hostile actions were the direct cause of hundreds of deaths, both civilians and soldiers. I lost more good men than I can count trying to defend our walls from titan attacks, and your operatives kidnapped my current second in command in an attempt to bring him here against his will."

Armin squirmed in his seat uncomfortably as the captain glowered at the assembly. "Sir, this isn't exactly the way to open up peaceful negotiations."

Levi held a hand up to halt further cautionary words from Armin's lips. "I get that you had your reasons, whatever those were," he continued. "As a soldier, I understand better than you probably think. What I'm here for today is to ensure you never attack our walls again. In return, I vow that my people won't ever raise weapons against yours. We can even offer inoculations to any shifters in your village that desire it."

"You mean you'll rob us of our protection," corrected one of the men on the council.

"Let's not be hasty," advised their leader when some of them began to mutter. "I am sure that in their eyes, this inoculation is a cure for a disease. Indeed it can be, when used on ordinary titans. We at least owe them thanks for saving some of our citizens from such a terrible fate."

"With all due respect sir, not all shifters are pleased to live that way," Armin pointed out. "My friend Eren Jaeger hated his titan powers. It was forced upon him by his father. Annie Leonhart—one of your warriors sent to the walled city—often expressed to me a desire to be a normal girl. I don't pretend to understand the circumstances behind each shifter's abilities here sir, but I don't believe all of them are satisfied to have that power."

"Now who's sucking at negotiating?" muttered Levi as the council members' expressions darkened. "My companion has a point, though. We don't know what your reasons were for the hostilities. If you consider the people behind the walls to be your enemies, it would be helpful to know why."

Armin nodded. "We can come to a peaceful understanding. There needn't be further animosity between your people and ours. The war is over with now, and the captain and I came here in good faith to ask that your village become allies. Please consider it. Together we can ensure everyone's safety. There could be more villages out there in the world that we haven't discovered yet. That's what the purpose of the Scout Legion's expeditions are; to reclaim lost lands and chart the territory. We were robbed of our history, as I'm sure you know. Our memories were wiped out over a century ago. Nobody was spared from that except for two minority families."

Armin looked at Levi and he nodded at him. "The captain's bloodline was one of them, and they were hunted down ruthlessly by those in power when the mind wipe failed to work on them. Captain Levi is all that remains of that family, as far as we know. My friend Mikasa is the last of her bloodline too, for that matter. I don't expect you all to be moved by that plight, but you should at least know that nobody from the walls remembers anything before the last hundred years. Whatever caused these hostilities between the shifters and us has been forgotten, and not by anyone's choice save the old monarchy."

"It's time to bury the hatchet," added Levi. "Whatever went on between our people to start these hostilities, none of the people behind the walls or the surrounding townships has a clue of it. There's no point in fighting anymore...except against the titans still out there. I'm sure your own warriors explained some of this to you already when they reported their findings."

The council leader looked around at his companions. "We will discuss this matter and have a vote. Guards, please escort our guests to the waiting room and see to it they are given refreshment while the council comes to a decision."

* * *

"Do you think they'll go for it?" Armin questioned as he and Levi sat down at a table in the room they'd been escorted to. It was locked from the other side and under guard, leaving little hope of retreat if things took a turn for the worst.

"No idea," admitted Levi. He took an experimental sip of the tea they'd served him and he grimaced. "The tea here sucks."

"No offense sir, but the quality of the tea is the least of our worries," Armin pointed out with a sigh. He glanced at the window in the back of the room. It was covered in iron latticework, so that wasn't a likely escape route either.

"Relax," instructed Levi. He crossed his legs and he put down his teacup. "Stressing about it won't improve our situation. I'm sure if they had plans to kill us, they'd have done it by now."

"Given how unpredictable their behavior has proven already, I'm not so certain of that," pressed Armin.

"Betrayal's always a hard pill to swallow, kid." Levi relaxed in his seat and he tapped his fingers on the wooden surface of the table. "I know it hurts that people you thought of as your friends fucked us all over. I get that. What you need to remember is they had their own reasons. Hopefully we'll find out what the hell those were before the day's finished."

"I'm not sure any reason they could give will be good enough for me," muttered Armin. Ymir is the only one I would trust as far as I could throw, now."

"That just mean's you're playing it smart," insisted Levi. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Words to live by, Arlert."

"I wish I had your sense of calm, Captain Levi. I wish I could feel as confident as you seem to."

"You're handling yourself a hell of a lot better than you did in the beginning when you first joined the scouts," observed Levi. "I remember a petrified kid that jumped at his own shadow."

Armin smiled a little. "I was rather cowardly in the beginning, I admit."

"Yet you still came up with some of the most brilliant strategies I've ever seen," reminded Levi. "So keep using your head, Armin. You can be scared, but don't be witless. How this all ends today might just end up being up to you and that brain of yours."

"I doubt I could come up with an escape plan with what we have at our disposal," sighed Armin, "but I'll do my best to reason with our hosts if they start to turn on us."

The door opened and a guard came in. "Captain, the council has sent for the two of you," he informed. "They've come to a decision."

"Hmph, that didn't take as long as I thought it would," muttered Levi. He stood up, his expression bored even though a part of him wondered if Armin's fears were about to come true. The council's expedience in making their decision didn't necessarily bode well.

* * *

"Our people escaped the walls over a hundred years ago," explained the head of the council when Levi and Armin returned to the meeting chamber. "Your monarchy persecuted us, just as they did your family, Captain. Shifters were being enslaved to benefit humanity. Back then, there was no special gear to fight enemy titans with. We were living weapons."

Levi nodded. "Makes sense. So your ancestors took off to establish this village, correct?"

"That is correct. Some remained behind, hiding their true nature. When we got word that the titan formula had been discovered and used in the walled city, we feared for our people's safety and freedom. We sent warriors to investigate and infiltrate, as you know. We needed to know what the soldiers behind the walls were capable of. We needed to know how big the threat was, and we needed to know how many shifters were living there behind those walls."

"And when your warriors discovered Eren, they ceased their second attack," Armin reasoned. "Does this mean that Reiner and Bertolt had altruistic reasons for trying to kidnap him?"

"As well as Annie," agreed the old man. "I'm afraid their orders were a bit harsh on them, however. Failure was not an option."

"Boo-hoo," grumbled Levi, unimpressed. At least he'd gotten confirmation of their mission. He couldn't feel sorry for them, but he could at least understand their determination. "So you sent those kids with the ultimatum that they had to come back winners or not come back at all, right?"

The lead councilman sighed. "We were under a different governing council at the time, Captain. We've since made changes. I don't pretend that the old council's actions were the right ones. The previous head of our council was a very different man from myself."

Levi could easily imagine what sort of man he'd been. "Well, that explains a lot. So what happens now? Do we start working together or am I going to have to worry about future hostilities?"

"We are a warrior society, as you know," answered the elder. "The council has agreed to negotiate terms for peace with you, but under one condition. First you must prove yourself."

Levi frowned. "Care to tell me what you've got in mind?" He had a suspicion at the reminder that they were a warrior society, but as Armin noted, these people could be skewed with their logic.

"It's rather simple," said a woman. "We've heard of your prowess in battle, as mentioned previously. Our people won't follow anyone they consider weak. If you wish to be allied to us, you'll need to prove the stories about you are true, Captain."

"Single combat against one of our finest warriors," finished the head of the council with a nod. "Should you win, the council will approve this alliance and you may take your choice of our warriors into your ranks as a sign of good faith."

Levi shrugged. "Sounds simple enough. One question though: does that choice of warriors include the ones that infiltrated my ranks?"

The council members looked at each other, and the leader nodded slowly. "If that is your wish. I would ask you to keep it in mind that they were acting under orders, however."

"I'm aware of that," assured Levi. "Still, by my reasoning they can make up for what they did to my people by serving them...same as Ymir did for you. I think that's a reasonable expectation."

Armin stared at him with huge eyes. "Sir, are you really considering letting them come back to the scouts? You could have a mutiny on your hands!"

Levi's gaze pierced him like needles. "Who would dare mutiny against me, kid? You?"

"Of...of course not," stammered Armin, "but think of how many people died because of them! Ymir is one thing, but the others—"

"Are going to serve the citizens they wronged," interrupted Levi, "and die for them, if need be."

"You intend to execute them?" pressed one of the council members.

"No, but accidents happen," answered the captain bluntly, "and people die on these expeditions all the time. Of course the survival rate has improved a hell of a lot since we've cleared out most of the titans around our territory, but we're going to be pressing further. There's still a lot of uncharted land to explore and the titan population is going to be a lot thicker further out. To make it fair, I'll station some of my men here to help defend your village."

"I see," murmured the leader. "It is a warrior's privilege to die for those he protects. This is acceptable to me."

Armin sighed. "They're not going to die by titan hands," he predicted.

* * *

Levi was escorted to a sparring area near the center of town, and he removed his gloves and cloak to hand them over to Armin. "So who am I fighting?"

The watching crowd parted and a familiar blonde girl stepped forward. "Me, Captain Levi."

He stared at her, then at the council leader. "You people have a sick sense of humor."

"I assure you, Captain, this isn't intended to be humorous," answered the older man. He nodded at Annie, who had stepped into the ring. "Leonhart volunteered when we came to our decision and sent for our greatest warriors to choose one to represent us."

Levi looked into the girl's calm eyes. "Why?"

Annie got into a fighting stance. "Because I owe you."

He had to admit, he was floored. "You _owe_ me? You crazy little bitch, you _owe_ me?"

She nodded. "Yes sir. This is your chance to repay me for the loss of your team."

Now he understood the context of her statement, but he was no less bewildered. Never mind that he'd had plans to indenture her to the scouts along with Bertolt and Reiner. Never mind that he fully intended to make her life a living hell. What had him confused was her willingness to face him like this.

"Shit." This was going to test his stoicism. As much as he lectured others about not making it personal, he honestly wondered if he might snap while he was sparring with her and take it too far.

"Do you refuse combat with her, Captain?"

Levi compressed his lips and he shot a glare over his shoulder at the council leader. "I'm not refusing shit, old man. I just can't believe her balls."

He spotted a familiar, tall form in the audience. "Tch. There you are. Come to watch me kick the shit out of your girlfriend, kid?"

Bertolt looked at Annie with open concern on his face. A blond head came up beside him and Levi smirked. "And there's the meathead. Seems the gang's all here. Good. This saves me the hassle of having you all rounded up later."

He jumped into the ring with Annie, walked up to her and immediately attacked without word or warning. She barely avoided his kick and she hopped back, eyes widening slightly. Levi was sure they were supposed to wait for the head councilmen to give the word to begin, but he wasn't in the mood for ceremony. He followed up his kick with a jab of his elbow, going for Annie's throat. She blocked it painfully. He could see by the way her mouth compressed that the block had hurt her hand. Good. He had a lot more pain to deliver to her.

* * *

"This is bad," Bertolt whispered to Reiner and Ymir as Levi went at Annie again and again, moving like a striking snake. He was fast on his feet and even as skilled as she was, the captain kept her on the defensive. "Why isn't she fighting back?"

"He's not giving her a chance to," muttered Ymir observantly. "Damn, I forgot how quick that little guy could move."

"Maybe she's not hitting him back because she's going easy on him," pondered Bertolt. He of all people knew she had regrets.

Reiner shook his head. "She's not the type to do that, even if she thinks she deserves to have her ass handed to her."

"Come on, Annie," whispered Bertolt. He winced when one of Levi's blows landed, his knee connecting solidly with Annie's stomach. She doubled over and gagged, holding her arms protectively over the area.

To everyone's surprise, Levi backed off for a moment and he allowed her to recover. "Come on, bitch. You can do better than this."

Annie finally showed some emotion. She glared blue daggers at the captain and she wiped her bleeding mouth. She went at him a moment later, and this time she managed to deliver a return blow to Levi's jaw. He staggered briefly and he hopped over the low, sweeping kick she followed up with. His booted foot snapped out while he was up in the air and Bertolt called her name impulsively when it struck her in the face. Annie dove away before Levi could deliver a second kick, and she came to her feet defensively. They circled one another and Ymir sighed when Bertolt started biting his hand anxiously.

"Stop being such a girl," admonished Ymir. Reiner snorted.

"He's...he's gonna kill her," predicted Bertolt when Levi managed to grab Annie's hair and drive a knee into her face.

Armin came over to them with a frown. "No he won't...but she would deserve it if he did."

Bertolt looked at his former friend guiltily. "Armin, I don't blame you for feeling that way, but you don't understand—"

"I understand well enough," interrupted Armin sternly. "Your council explained it to us. I just don't have the captain's objectivity. I trusted Annie. I trusted _all_ of you, and because of you my family and Eren's mother died, along with countless other innocents."

Armin turned to look as Levi took a blow to the ribs that had him grunting. He cupped his hands over his mouth and he hollered out to him. "Kick her ass, sir!"

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?" muttered Levi, spitting blood.

He circled Annie again and he came in fast and hard, hitting her twice with his fists before twisting her arm behind her back. She finally cried out in pain and there was the distinct sound of a pop. Even Ymir winced at that sound, and Armin's look of righteous anger faltered a bit.

"Sounds like I've dislocated your shoulder," Levi announced with a grunt, not letting up on his merciless hold. "Better yield, blondie. I can't promise not to rip it right off. Of course it will grow back eventually, but it will still hurt like hell."

Seeing as she couldn't keep fighting with a dislocated arm, Annie snarled in pain and nodded. "I...yield."

It finally became clear why all of the council members were carrying staves. They beat them on the ground rhythmically while the on looking crowd watched solemnly. "To the victor goes the spoils," announced the council leader, seemingly unmoved as Levi released Annie with a rough shove that sent her sprawling to the dirt. "We will ally ourselves with the people of the walls from this day forward, as agreed."

"Nice speech." Levi dragged his handkerchief out of his pocket and he wiped the blood from his mouth and nose. He walked over to the witnessing council members, wiping his hands off before extending one of them to shake the lead elder's. "So, about our agreement. You said I'd have my pick of a handful of your warriors, right? In exchange I'll offer the same number of my soldiers to help protect your village."

The council leader nodded. "Those were the terms agreed upon. You may take up to five, Captain. May they serve you well."

"I only want four," stated Levi. He pointed out Bertolt, Reiner and Ymir. "I'll take these three clowns and Leonhart. Fair enough?"

The head elder looked at Bertolt with faint surprise. "I realize that Mr. Hoover was directly responsible for the breaching of your outer walls, but to be honest with you, Captain, he isn't counted amongst our strongest warriors. Are you certain you don't wish for a fifth?"

"I'm sure," answered Levi. He replaced his handkerchief and he took his cloak and gloves from Armin. "Consider it justice, like we discussed. These brats aren't going to enjoy being under my command again."

Even Reiner broke into a sweat as the captain's cold gaze swept over them.

Levi reached into the pocket in his cloak where he'd stashed his flare gun, and he checked to make sure the right color cartridge was in it before raising it over his head. He paused when the council members gasped and the guards started for him.

"Relax. It's only a flare gun," he explained. "I'm signaling my squad to let them know negotiations were a success. I wouldn't have gone through all this trouble just to shoot one of you as soon as we came to an agreement."

People visibly calmed down, and Levi fired the signal flare.

* * *

"Hot damn...mission successful!" Hange grinned hugely as she saw the yellow flare go up.

"Um, Commander?" Eren came up beside her, shielding his eyes from the sunlight. "How do we know for sure? It could just mean mission terminated."

"I haven't seen a blue flare go up," reasoned the scientist. She patted Eren's shoulder. "Don't worry, my dear. I have faith in our captain!"

Eren tried to take her advice and not worry overly about his lover and friend. He joined his other friends as Sasha finished cooking the stew to be doled out to their squad. "Here, I'll start ladling," he offered, needing something to do to occupy himself. "Smells great, by the way."

"It's a little thin," she sighed. "That was the last of our meat rations. I may need to do some hunting or fishing soon, if we're going to have enough to make it back to the walls without—"

"The captain's coming!" hollered one of the scouts on lookout duty. "He's got a bunch of people with him!"

Eren forgot all about distributing the stew. He hastily excused himself and he ran to the encampment perimeter anxiously, shielding his eyes again. Sure enough, he could see a group of riders in the distance. He retrieved his spyglass and he looked through it for confirmation. He nearly dropped the device in shock.

"What in the everloving _shit_?!"

"What's the matter, Eren?" Hange had come up behind him curiously upon hearing his oath.

He mutely handed the spyglass over to her, green eyes wide and staring. "I don't believe it. He...he's bringing back Annie and Bertolt and Reiner with him! Ymir too."

Hange's brows drew down. " _What_? No way!"

She lifted the spyglass and she peered through it in disbelief. She slowly lowered it and she shook her head. "What on earth is he _thinking_?"

Eren shook his head. "Beats me. Do you think...well, maybe he's bringing them to go on trial for what they did?" It was the only reasonable explanation he could think of—barring Ymir, of course. She'd been as much a prisoner as Eren was, when Reiner and Bertolt turned on them. He was actually _glad_ to see her, and he knew Historia would be ecstatic. The others, though...

Eren looked over his shoulder at Mikasa, busily assisting Jean and Sasha with portioning out the evening meal to the soldiers. "Hange...what are we going to do?"

When he looked back at the commander, his sinking feeling deepened. Hange had "the look" in her eyes...the one that used to send Moblit into fits of anxiety. "Um...Hange? Are you okay?"

She started to smile maniacally. "Oh my darling, I'm _better_ than okay. I am going to waste those kids when they make it into camp. It looks like Annie's already gotten the tail-end of an ass-kicking."

Eren took the offered spyglass back from her and he looked again. Yes, both Annie and Levi had bruises on their face, and her right arm was in a sling. He'd been too shocked to notice that before. "Just what in the fuck went on in that village?"

* * *

Levi was expecting to run into opposition when he returned and explained the situation. In fact, he ordered all of the shifters save Ymir to hang back while he, Armin and the cart driver rode into camp. He found Hange standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. Eren stood beside her with a confused frown on his face.

"I take it you've noticed the new additions behind me," Levi said to them, bringing his horse to a stop.

" _Additions_ , Levi?" Hange's eyes were wide and her pupils were dilated. "Don't you mean prisoners?"

"In a manner of speaking," he answered. "I didn't bring them along for a sight-seeing tour, that's for certain."

Hange's jaw clenched. "Explain this to me, shrimp."

"We're doing a soldier exchange," informed Levi calmly. "Ymir and those three idiots back there in exchange for the same amount of our people. I'll write up a report for you with the details."

"Oh no you don't," growled Hange. "I want to know exactly what happened, right this instant! If you think we're taking in those little bastards you have another thing coming."

Levi sighed and he dismounted. Grabbing her arm, he steered her away. "Keep your fucking voice down and walk with me. The situation's complicated. Eren, say hello to your friend. Don't be rude."

Eren was clearly hopelessly confused as the captain walked away with the commander. He looked up at Ymir and Levi heard him give her an awkward greeting. Levi and Hange went into the command tent together and he began to explain everything to her. She was less than receptive to the idea of bringing the three traitors back into the fold, but then he explained his reasoning.

"Ironic, don't you think?" pressed Levi. "The entire reason they were sent to infiltrate and attack us was due to the fear of enslavement. Now the three of them get to experience slavery first-hand. They'll serve the people they threatened until they're either dead or all of the titans are gone, and I promise I'm not going to make it easy on them."

Hange blinked at him. "Levi, that's...that's..." she started to laugh and rub her hands together. "That's perfectly _devious_! Oh, you do have a sinister mind beneath that cute skull of yours."

Levi shrugged. "I had an 'Erwin' moment, I confess. I think I was channeling him when I came up with the idea."

"It's deliciously ironic," agreed Hange. She sobered and she leaned forward a little. "Your plans for them might go to waste if you can't bring the kids under control, though. Loyal though they are to you, think of what they lost due to them. Ymir might be in the clear, but the same can't be said of the other three."

"I realize that," he answered, "and I'll handle it. The first person to go against my orders and try anything is getting my boot up their ass."

She sighed. "I'm not sure even your scowl will deter all of them from seeking personal revenge, Levi. I'll back you on this, but I hope it doesn't blow up in our faces."

"Me too," he muttered grimly. "Am I excused now? I've got to deliver the news to the soldiers that we need four people to volunteer themselves to be stationed in Sedge for a while."

"What if Eren volunteers?" She asked teasingly.

"Fuck that," he muttered without even thinking about it. Levi flushed a little when she laughed at him. "He's my second-in-command. Obviously it's out of the question."

"Excuses, excuses," she said breezily, waving a hand. "You don't fool me."

He grumbled under his breath and he excused himself to take care of the matter of the exchange.

* * *

"I don't understand why he's doing this," Eren muttered as Levi brought the three other shifters into the encampment. He glared alongside his friends at them as Annie, Bertolt and Reiner joined the ranks. Levi had already spoken to him and his friends, issuing the stern order for them to put aside personal feelings and keep their calm. He was especially brutal with Mikasa, who looked as though she might challenge him on the spot. Eren was a bit more tractable, if only because in those last moments of his fight with Annie years ago, he'd felt a stirring of pity for her.

"Well, I explained what we were told while we were there," Armin whispered. His gaze was just unforgiving on the three culprits as they were each assigned ODM gear. "I suppose if you try to see it from their point of view, they really were just following orders given to them by their elders."

"That isn't good enough," stated Mikasa vehemently. "Not by far."

"Hey, he's not giving them uniforms," observed Jean. "He's giving them gear but he's not handing out any capes."

The reason for that became clear a moment later as Levi spoke to the shifters. "You don't get to wear the wings of freedom because you're not free, kiddos. What the three of you are to us now is attack dogs. Nothing more, nothing less. You aren't equals to any one of these soldiers. You're utterly disposable, understand?"

He glared into Annie's eyes. "And you," said the captain in a low, cold voice, "if I sense even the tiniest hint of defiance from you, I will tear your head off and shit down your neck."

Annie looked straight ahead, and she saluted him. "Yes sir."

In the distance, Eren watched it all and he felt a little mollified. This was their punishment, he realized. Ymir came up beside him and she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "So am I on the shit list too, or do I get a pass? The captain hasn't told me, yet."

Sasha gave her a wan smile. "I'm sure you're the exception of the group, Ymir."

"I'm glad _you're_ sure of that, because I'm not," muttered Ymir. "I went along with those two dicks, after all. I nearly kidnapped Historia, too."

"You had better excuses for your actions than they did," Mikasa reasoned softly, "and they kidnapped you along with Eren. As far as I'm concerned, you can be forgiven."

"My reasons were all just as selfish." Ymir smirked. "Still, I'm glad I'm not under fire like they are. Captain can be pretty intense."

Eren started to smile a little as Levi began to describe every miserable, shitty duty the three shifters were going to be assigned to. Speaking of "shitty", Levi let them know in no uncertain terms that they were going to be responsible for latrine and horseshit shoveling duty when they returned to headquarters.

* * *

Levi and Hange prepared to return to the shifter village together with four volunteers, leaving Eren and Stefan in charge in their stead. Before they left, Levi took Eren aside to his tent, and spoke to him about the situation with the shifters now in their ranks.

"I'm not coming down on Ymir's head as I am with the others, but she's got to prove herself before she earns the right to wear our crest, understand?"

Eren nodded, unsure of what to say to him. "I understand...but what's going to happen with her? Are you recruiting her back into the ranks or what, sir?"

"That depends on Ymir," answered Levi. "She isn't a prisoner like her 'friends', but neither is she completely free. We're going to bring her to the queen when we return home, and whether she re-joins the scouts or decides to join the Military Police to watch over her piece of ass is her decision."

Eren flushed at the older man's candid reference to Ymir's relationship with their queen. "You...might not want to phrase it that way in front of Historia, Levi."

The captain smirked. "Afraid she'll have me thrown in prison for being crude, Eren?"

"Something like that, yeah. Just for the record; I'm really not comfortable with this whole thing. I know it's not my choice, but..." Eren trailed off with a sigh and he met Levi's gaze. "Are you sure we can trust those three?"

"Tch. What did we talk about just before I left to negotiate with the shifters, Eren?"

The younger man grimaced. "Fool me once, shame on you."

Levi nodded. "Exactly. I don't trust them, but we have something that at least _one_ of them wants."

Eren frowned. "I feel stupid because I've got no idea what you mean."

Levi crossed his arms over his chest. "Bertolt and Reiner feel bad enough for their actions to fall in line, but Annie needs more incentive. What has she always wanted most, Eren?"

"To be normal," whispered the younger man, eyes widening. "Of course! That's what she _always_ wanted!"

"Right." Levi nodded. "As long as she's got that incentive, she can be controlled. That's why all supplies have to be accounted for and she and her friends aren't to be issued inoculation guns or injectors. We'll keep that carrot dangling for a while and see if the bitch can be re-trained to be something useful to us."

Eren winced.

"What is it?" demanded Levi.

Eren looked uncomfortable. "It's stupid, but when you talk about her like that...I don't know, it's just so dehumanizing."

Levi regarded him quietly for a moment, and then he reached out and ruffled his hair. "She dehumanized herself long before I did, brat. I'll refrain from talking like that around you from now on, though. I'm trusting you to keep a sharp eye on her while Hange and I are gone, though."

"Oh, no questions about that," Eren assured seriously. "Mikasa's watching her like a hawk, anyway. I think she's just begging for an excuse to use her pairing blades on her."

"Watch out for her too," advised Levi. "I get how she feels, but I didn't go through all this trouble just so your friend could carve up my...ah...investment. Shit, that wasn't the right way to put that, either."

Eren chuckled softly and he embraced the captain. "It's okay. At least you're trying. I'm just so conflicted. I hate her, but I feel sorry for her too. Same goes for the others. After Armin explained things to me, I see what you meant before about being objective. They were kids like us and they got used."

"One could argue the same of you and your friends," Levi pointed out. He looked up at Eren studiously. "Over half of your squad got wiped out in that second titan attack, trying to defend the district."

"And Annie, Reiner and Bertolt were with us," reminded Eren. "Yes, I know the latter two were responsible for the breaches in the first place, but it's hard for me to reconcile that. They trained with us, and I might not have made the cut at all if it weren't for Reiner and Bertolt helping me work out how to use the ODM gear. I was pretty hopeless at first."

"You don't have a lot of grace in the air," agreed Levi with a smirk. "Your fighting moves have improved but you still look like a monkey on a wire."

"Gee, thanks," muttered Eren. He sighed and he searched his lover's calm gaze. "I don't know how to feel, Levi."

"You're over-thinking it," advised the captain softly. "Give it a few days, and perhaps when you level out a bit more you can confront them with your feelings and get some closure. That goes for the rest of your friends, too. Sasha's the only one that seems to be keeping a level head about it, ironically."

"She's just trying to keep the peace," sighed Eren. "I guess she figures the rest of us are made enough without her adding to it."

"Just as long as I don't come back to a bloodbath after finishing the exchange with the shifter village," said Levi. "If all of you can box it up enough to keep your wits, that's good enough for me. I'm counting on you, Eren."

Eren nodded. "I won't let you down, even if I _am_ confused as hell. I trust your judgment, Captain."

* * *

-To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

Eren didn't just feel conflicted; he was starting to feel downright strange. He couldn't place a finger on it, except to excuse it on the weirdness of being in the presence of Annie and the other shifters after having sworn to kill them years ago. He stuck close to his friends, comforted by their presence as well as concerned that one of them might try something with the shifters now in their ranks. Reiner, Annie and Bertolt were being kept under close guard, but Ymir was more free to move about. She assisted with things around the encampment when she wasn't stopping to speak with her fellow shifters or Eren's group. Since most of the scouts didn't know her or her history, nobody gave her any hassle.

After a little while, Sasha went into a forested area not far from the encampment with Mikasa and Jean to see if she could hunt up some game for the platoon's meat supplies. Eren and Armin stayed behind to help Stefan keep an eye on things. Armin approached Annie with a solemn look on his face, and Eren warily followed just in case. It wasn't like Armin to be impulsive except for under extreme duress, so he hoped that he wouldn't do anything rash. Annie saw him coming and so did Reiner and Bertolt. They watched as the blond took a seat on the blanket with them and he gazed at Annie steadily.

"Tell me something," Armin said in a low voice so that it wouldn't carry far. "Why did you kill Marco?"

She returned his gaze levelly and calmly. Her arm was out of the sling now and her bruises and cuts had healed, thanks to her titan powers. "I never killed Marco, Armin."

He frowned at her. "You had his gear. You said you found it."

She nodded. "Yes, I did. He was already gone when I found him. One of the invading titans took him, not me. I never transformed that day. I was right there amongst you identifying the dead, if you recall."

Armin lowered his gaze and he nodded. "I see. The evidence does support your claim."

Annie looked out at the horizon. "I never killed anyone from our training squad, Armin. Only the soldiers that got in my way."

Eren listened to this in the background, and his fists clenched with emotion as he recalled that terrible day. However, he also remembered Levi reasoning with him while on the last expedition. He'd said that nobody reported seeing the female titan during the struggle for Trost. He said that Annie couldn't have killed Marco, because the boy was bitten in half and Annie couldn't have done that in her human form. He'd also noted that none of the casualties from the day they encountered the female titan were from the 104th squad. Levi's observations seemed to be spot-on and they supported Annie's alibi.

"I have a better understanding of why you did what you did," Armin was saying, and Eren listened more closely, putting his emotions on the back-burner. "You had orders and you were on a mission. It doesn't forgive your ruthlessness when it came to the scouts you killed, but now I at least can put to rest my questions about Marco's death."

Armin turned to Bertolt and Reiner. "You two, however, caused the deaths of civilians as well as soldiers. Families, soldiers and half of our training squad would probably still be alive today if it weren't for your attacks on the walls. To speak truthfully, I actually find Annie's crimes more forgivable than yours."

Reiner nodded tersely. "That's understandable. We also kidnapped Eren, so you have plenty of reasons to hate us."

"Thanks for reminding him of that," Bertolt muttered.

"I never forgot it," assured Armin, "but all three of you tried to take Eren. I know why you did that now, though."

The three in question glanced at each other. "We're going to try to make up for all of it," declared Reiner. "Maybe we never can, but we did once fight with you and you know we all worked well together, Armin."

Armin nodded. "I remember. That's one small consolation in this. Don't expect forgiveness from any of us to come soon, though."

"We don't," agreed Annie.

Armin got up and walked away. He spotted Eren a short distance away and he approached him. "I suppose you heard all of that."

Eren nodded. "Yeah. The captain already knew Annie didn't kill any of the 104th, including Marco. I didn't want to believe that, but now I do. I guess we're all just going to have to be subjective. Maybe everyone deserves a second chance, you know?"

Armin frowned, glancing back at the group in question. "We'll just see."

He noticed Eren put a hand to his forehead and his expression changed to one of friendly concern. "Are you feeling okay?"

Eren nodded, rubbing his forehead in slow circles. "Just a headache. I guess I'm just thinking too hard about all this."

"Well, why don't you have some aspirin, then?" Armin suggested. "I know they've got some in the medical supplies."

"Yeah, I might do that," sighed Eren.

* * *

Levi returned with Hange an hour later, and he rode through the camp to do a quick check on things before asking around for Eren.

"He's in his tent, sir," reported Armin. "Oh, and Sasha's not back yet with Mikasa and Jean. They went into that woodland over there to the west to try and hunt down some game for food supplies."

"That's fine," said the captain. "If they aren't back in another hour, I'll send a search team for them. We'll probably camp here overnight, if we need to."

While he preferred to get moving while there was still a few hours of daylight, traveling in the wilds was ill-advised during nighttime. True, there was far less titan activity, but it was more difficult to spot any wandering deviants in the darkness. Levi tied his horse up and he went over to one of the water supply barrels to rinse off some of the travel dust from his face. He grabbed a towel from the crate near the barrel, patted his face dry and then poured himself a fresh cup to drink from the tap.

After having a sip, he looked towards his and Eren's tents up on the small hill in the center of camp, and he wondered what his lover was doing in there. He'd better not be napping when he was supposed to be on watch duty. Perhaps he'd just gone to have a shave and tidy up. Taking another sip of his water, the captain walked over there.

"Eren?" he called at the flap.

"I'm here," came the dull response. "Come on in, Captain."

Levi pulled the flap aside and he ducked in. He frowned when he found his lover lying down on his pallet at the back of the tent. "Just what in the hell do you think you're doing? I put you in charge of watching over things for me."

Eren lifted his head a little from his pillow, and he had one hand pressed against his forehead. "I know, sir. I just laid down a minute ago because I've got a splitting headache. I...I left Armin in charge just for a little while. I just needed to get out of the sunlight and let this aspirin take effect."

Levi's umbrage cooled and he went to the pallet, kneeling down so that he could have a better look at the young man. It shouldn't be due to heat; the weather was cooling with the approach of fall. The nights had become chilly. He supposed too much sunlight could cause a headache—particularly under stress. "How much water have you had today? Aspirin can only go so far if you're dehydrated."

Eren's head dropped back onto the pillow. "Maybe a few sips this morning with breakfast. We've been so busy it just slipped my mind to have more."

Levi sighed. "Idiot. Here, drink the rest of this." He handed his cup to him. "Where is your canteen? I'll go and refill it with fresh water."

Looking a little embarrassed, Eren rolled on his side and propped himself up on one elbow to accept the cup. "The canteen's right over there with my gear in the corner. Thank you, Levi. Sorry."

"Don't mention it."

Levi got back to his feet, collected the canteen and left with it to refill it. It was about halfway full, so at least he knew Eren had drank some yesterday. Hange approached him as he uncapped the container and stuck it beneath the tap in the water barrel.

"Hey Levi, where's Eren at?"

Levi nodded back toward the tent. "Laying down for a bit. He says the sunlight was bothering him and he's got a headache. It's more likely he's dehydrated."

"Oh. I have a tonic that could—"

"No. I'm not feeding him one of your weird concoctions when simple water might do the trick. I'll let you know if he needs anything else."

She smirked and patted Levi's head. "Such a protective little captain."

"Fuck off."

She walked with him back to Eren's tent, ignoring his rude dismissal. "So anyway, I'm ordering for us to start getting packed up to start the trip back to the walls. We can leave Eren's tent up for him until Sasha and the others make it back."

Levi nodded in agreement. "Excuse me while I check on Jaeger."

"Of course. Let me know how he's doing, Levi."

* * *

It took Levi a moment to realize it when he went back into the tent and knelt at Eren's side. "All right, your canteen is full now, so you—"

He broke off abruptly and he stared at his lover. Eren was stilly lying on his side with his mostly empty cup held loosely in one outstretched hand, apparently asleep. Levi tilted his head and narrowed his eyes on his face.

"Eren." He shook his shoulder.

"Muh?" Eren woke up, his head jerking up off the pillow.

"You've got a nosebleed." Levi set the canteen down and he reached for the handkerchief he kept in his pocket. He folded it up and he pressed it under his lover's nose.

"What? A nosebleed?" Eren sniffed a little, and he dutifully held still as Levi dabbed the blood away and removed the handkerchief to show him.

"That's what I said, yes."

Eren stared at the red stain, and he reached up to wipe at his nose. A single drop came away on his finger and Levi made an annoyed sound.

"Tch! Don't do that, nasty brat." He wiped at Eren's finger and he replaced the folded cloth against his nose. "Hold that there."

"Wow, this is weird," Eren mumbled, obeying. "I haven't had a nosebleed in years."

Levi frowned, thinking of the last time he'd seen Eren's nose bleed spontaneously. It had been much worse than this small trickle, but the memory of how many of his handkerchiefs the poor bastard had soaked with his nose blood wasn't a pleasant one. "When was the last one?"

Eren shrugged. "I was a teenager. We were still serving under you and the commander."

"I see. And did you have frequent nosebleeds during childhood?"

Eren shook his head. "Not that I remember, but I've blocked out a lot of things from those days. Hey, are you worried about me? It doesn't hurt, and my headache is clearing up."

"Just wondering," answered the captain. "Stay in here and rest for a while longer, Eren. The camp is packing up and you'll need your energy for traveling, once we get moving again."

"But...couldn't I help out? I don't want to just sit here while everyone else works."

"No, rest and re-hydrate. Sit still until your nosebleed stops. That's an order."

* * *

"Eren has a headache and a minor nosebleed, but they're both clearing up," reported Levi to Hange moments later when she raised her brows at him.

"A nosebleed? Hmm. Maybe he accidentally smacked himself in his sleep. Armin told me about the headache and about him going in there to rest for a little while."

Levi raised a brow at her. "I would think he would remember smacking himself in the nose, even if he did it in his sleep. It would wake him up."

Hange shrugged. "Maybe not, if he was exhausted enough. I'm sure it's nothing, Levi." She reached out to pinch his cheek lightly, provoking him to slap her hand away. "It's so cute how you look after him."

"I'm going to have to kick your ass, aren't I?"

"Try it, pipsqueak." She started to disassemble her tent, completely unconcerned.

"Don't tempt me." Levi warned. He looked around at the progress. "Have Blouse and the others returned yet?"

"Mm-hmm. They bagged a deer, too. That should provide enough venison for a couple of decent meals for everyone, until we make it home. We still have plenty of dried fruit and bread rations, too. Oh, and potatoes. Sasha made sure to get an extra bag of those before we set out."

"You don't say," answered Levi dryly.

Speaking of Sasha, Mikasa and Jean, the three of them were approaching him from the western perimeter of camp, looking somewhat grungy. Sasha had a big smile on her face and she was carrying a small sack in one hand.

"Hi, Captain," greeted the huntress cheerfully. "We brought back a deer!"

"Yes, I heard. You all smell and look the part, too."

Sasha chuckled and glanced down at herself. "I know we're all a little dirty and bloody, but I guess it's no worse than we used to get when we had more titans to fight."

Levi shrugged. "I suppose not. Congratulations on your kill."

"Thank you, sir. I would have gotten a bigger one, but _someone_ spooked it off yelling: ' _holy shit, look at that rack!_ '" Sasha glanced at Jean meaningfully. "At first, I thought he was talking about Mikasa but—"

Mikasa nudged her with a subtle smirk, and Sasha giggled.

"Yeah, sorry about that," muttered Jean, obviously embarrassed.

"Eh, we got one anyway. You were much better at keeping quiet when the second opportunity came around. We _did_ get lucky though, because spotting two in one day is rare. Sometimes you can go an entire hunting trip without even seeing one."

Sasha remembered the sack in her hand, and she offered it to Levi. "Oh, here Captain! I brought you back something!"

Levi glanced at the sack she was holding out warily. "It isn't a heart, is it? I know some hunters are in the practice of eating them when they make a kill, but—"

"No, not at all!" She giggled and she held it out further for him. "Open it, sir. I think you'll like it."

Levi glanced at Hange, who had two fingers pressed to her grinning lips with amusement. He untied it and he parted the material, half-expecting something live to jump out at him. Instead, a familiar scent reached his nostrils and he peered into the bag with surprise. Leaves. It was a bundle of leaves. He reached in and he pinched a sprig out to have a closer sniff.

"That's the kind of tea you drink, right?" prompted Sasha. "I stumbled across it growing wild out there and I recognized it, so I gathered some for you. I noticed the supply you brought is getting low. They'll need to be dried I guess, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to bring some back for you."

Of all the gestures any of them could make for Levi, this was one of the most thoughtful. The black tea he craved was expensive behind the walls because it wasn't common and only cultivated in a few areas.

"Good girl," he said in thanks, replacing the sprig in the sack and sealing it up.

Pleased by his approval, Sasha saluted and smiled shyly.

"He even rinses his hair with tea, you know," Hange informed them.

"You could stand to try it sometime yourself, shitty glasses," Levi shot back. "You're hair is so grungy."

Sasha chuckled. "Well, I've got a deer to finish skinning, and these two have tents to bring down. Enjoy the tea, sir. Oh, and Captain...just so you know, hearts and other parts are great for making soup bases, sausages and—"

"I don't need to know those details," interrupted Levi hastily with a grimace.

"Oh, right. Well, bye!"

Levi shook his head with a tiny smirk as the three of them took off. "Damn, that girl likes to talk."

"But she's sweet and she's been very useful," Hange pointed out. She grinned at Levi. "And she wuvs her captain!"

Levi nudged her away when she put an arm around him and gave him a squeeze. "Whatever. Look, I've got to have a word with you about something the council told me when I went back there to station our exchange soldiers in their village. Let's go inside your tent for a minute while it's still standing."

Hange shrugged and followed him inside. "What is it?"

"They said there are other shifter villages further to the south."

Hange's eyes widened. " _What_?"

He nodded. "Two of them, as far as they know. One's called _'Esher'_. The other one is by the ocean, and according to them it's just a fishing village without a name. They didn't sound overly fond of the last one or its occupants."

"My god, Levi...this is _huge_! Here we've been thinking there was only one of them, and there are _three_?"

"Maybe even more than that," he proposed with a shrug. "For all we know, they could be all over the place. There could even be more walled cities filled with other normal humans we haven't discovered yet. Who knows how long we've been cut off from each other—provided those guys were telling me the truth."

"You think they were lying about it?"

"I don't know what they'd have to gain from it, but I mentioned these supposed other villages to Hanna on my way back out and she had no idea what I was talking about. Neither did her son. I ended up telling them we had a local legend about those places, because obviously the council was flat-out lying to me, or they've kept the existence of these places from most of their citizens."

"But why in the hell would they tell you—an outsider—information they won't even tell their own people?"

He lowered his gaze in thought, his brows drawing down. "I can see two possible reasons. Let's assume they're telling me the truth. They've seen how far we can travel. They've seen what we can do. Maybe they've been cut off from their sister villages and they've told me this in the hopes that we'll explore further south, find these places and make contact with them. They could hope to re-establish contact as well, through us. Having four of their shifters with us would be proof enough that we've been to Sedge, don't you think?"

"Hmm, interesting. And if they were lying? What then?"

"They're trying to lure us into some shit, for whatever reason." He shrugged. "I can't guess what or why, though. They wouldn't tell me anything more than that; they just said that we might benefit from seeking those places out. They even marked the alleged locations on my map that I carry on my person."

"It sounds like they really want us to find these villages," she reasoned, "but they'd have to know that we'd question Bertolt, Annie and Reiner about it."

"Exactly." Levi took out his map and he unfolded it to show her. "Those three pulled off a pretty good act before, when they were first in our ranks. Hanna and her son, however, I believe were sincere when said they'd never heard of it. Perhaps only the council and warrior ranks know about it and they're forbidden from mentioning it to anyone else, but the question is: can we trust those three losers if we ask them and they say they've never heard of these places either?"

Hange sighed. "I wish I knew."

Levi folded up his map again and he replaced it in his pocket. "I thought you should know, but let's keep it between us until we get back to headquarters and can decide on what to do, shall we? I have plenty of questions for our shifters, and I've got plans to interrogate them. Later, though."

She nodded. "Agreed, Levi."

* * *

They got into formation and began traveling home a little over an hour after that. Sunset was a mere two hours away, but Hange said that she believed they could keep going for a couple of hours after that after checking the map and realizing there was a better place to set up camp they could make for. Eren's head was aching again, but he didn't say anything to anyone for fear that he'd have people worrying about him. He made sure to sip from his canteen regularly as they traveled, and he unwrapped the wedge of cheese he had left over in his saddle bag as a snack.

"How are you feeling now, Eren?" asked Armin, trotting a little closer to him. He had his journal open and he was writing in it, guiding his horse with his knees.

"Better." Eren forced a smile at him and he retrieved his knife to cut the cheese in half, of a mind to split it with anyone that might want some. "The captain thinks I was just dehydrated and a little stressed. He's probably right."

"Well, that's good. I have some aspirin on me from the medical supplies if you need another one."

"I'm fine," assured Eren, even as the throbbing moved from his forehead to his temples, then to the base of his skull. "Want half of my cheese? I noticed there wasn't any left in the food supply wagon."

"Thanks, I just ate half a sack of fruit rations." Armin put his journal away and he patted his stomach. "I think I might have even spoiled my dinner."

Eren chuckled. "You've got such a weakness for fruit."

"I know." Armin sighed and he looked around. "Not that I'm eager to battle any titans, but it seems so oddly sedate out here, now."

"I know," agreed Eren. "They're still around, though, and the deeper these expeditions take us into uncharted territory, the more of them we're going to encounter."

Eren didn't miss his titan powers at all, but he had to admit it had its uses—fighting titans being one of them. He started to slice into the cheese wedge, and he got distracted by another throb through his skull.

"Ah, shit!"

Levi turned in his saddle to look at him. "What's the problem, Jaeger?"

"It's nothing," replied Eren. "I just cut my thumb cutting the cheese."

"What'd you do, stick it up your ass when you farted? Keeping razorblades up there now, are we?"

Eren flushed with embarrassment even as he laughed at the captain's lewd response. "I guess I asked for that. Damn, this knife is sharp—"

His words halted in mid-speak, and his eyes widened. He felt a rush of adrenaline, followed by severe cramping throughout his body. He looked down at the bright blood dripping down his thumb, and then he looked at Levi with horror. He remembered this feeling all too well.

"Le...vi..."

Eren fell from the saddle and landed in a heap on the ground.

The captain sawed his horse's reins so abruptly that the animal reared back, pawing at the air. He turned his mount around just as a green-gold bolt of lightning forked down from the heavens over Eren's fallen body. Horses and riders scattered everywhere as Eren's form rapidly transformed and grew, leaving a huge, monstrous shadow falling over the convoy up ahead of him. A screeching, primal roar filled the air and Levi pulled his mount up short, having been in the process of going to Eren's side. He stared up at the shaggy-haired, toothy menace, sleepy eyes going uncommonly wide in his face.

"No fucking way..."

It couldn't be...and yet it was. Eren had transformed into his titan form.

* * *

"Armin, move!"

The scholar heard the captain's shout, and he snapped out of his shock and kicked his horse, racing away just as Eren's huge hand came down where he'd been seconds ago.

"Eren!" Mikasa screamed it in dismay, while both Jean and Sasha looked like they'd just seen a ghost.

The reactions of Jaeger's friends was all the proof Levi needed that this was the first time Eren had transformed since being inoculated. He would have told his friends if it had happened before this, he was certain of it. Levi dismounted and readied his gear, even as several scouts broke away from formation and rode away in a panic. He supposed he couldn't blame them. While each of these scouts had been taught about shifters and the various classes of other titans, this would be the first time any of them had actually seen one transform. Having such a beast show up out of the blue in the middle of their ranks had to be a stunning blow to their composure.

Eren was clearly hostile...confused. He took a swing at one of the retreating scouts and knocked her off her horse. Thankfully, one of her companions scooped her up in passing before he could grab her.

"Don't shoot," Levi hollered when he saw that some who hadn't fled with their tails tucked between their legs were readying their inoculation rifles. He had no idea what those vaccines might do to Eren, right now. Other scouts were preparing to employ their ODM gear, obviously mistaking Eren for a deviant. Sure enough, a black flare went up from somewhere in the back ranks.

"Scouts, do _not_ engage this titan," ordered Levi, loosing his grapplers at a tree to Eren's right. "Leave him to me! That is an order!"

Hange had turned around and galloped back to see what was going on—possibly because she remembered what Eren sounded like in titan form and wanted confirmation. "Levi, what in the hell's going on?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he shouted back, swinging around on his wires so that he could land on Eren's shoulder. "Jaeger went titan. Make sure our men stand down, Hange."

He landed on his perch, thinking that the sound of his voice in his ear might be enough to snap Eren out of his blind rage. "Listen to me, Eren—"

Mikasa and the others were shouting up at Eren too, adding their voices in an attempt to calm him down. Levi cursed and he grabbed hold of Eren's hair to keep his perch as the titan lurched and tried to get at Jean.

"Get the fuck out of range, all of you! I've got this!"

When they obeyed, Eren gave chase.

"Damn it, Jaeger!" Levi squirmed up the shifter's hair to his ear, grabbing hold of it with one hand to shout directly into it. "Stop your advance right now, brat, or I'll have to—"

Eren swatted at Levi irritably, and the captain swung away and climbed up on his head. He'd been forced to withdraw his grapplers or risk getting yanked off of Eren when they reached their maximum length. He clutched Eren's hair and he rode on his head as the titan chased after scattering soldiers, his giant feet pounding the earth.

"You idiotic, bad tempered, impulsive—" Levi let loose a string of insults directed at Eren as he kicked at the crown of his head, trying to knock some sense into him if he couldn't reason with him.

Eren finally stopped chasing after the scouts and he growled in irritation over the small man stomping his feet on his head. Levi was still calling out insults to him when Eren bent over, shook his head and scrubbed his fingers through his hair as if trying to shake out a bug that had landed in it.

"—Jackass...oh, fuck!"

Levi had no choice but to scramble out of Eren's hair. He hit the ground rolling, and he swiftly came to his feet and turned to face his transformed lover, blades drawn instinctively. Eren got on his hands and knees and he opened his mouth wide to roar in Levi's bruised up face. Every instinct told the captain to leap away, find a target for his grapplers and start cutting. He didn't, though. Eren didn't move immediately to bite, eat or grab him, and so he stood his ground.

"Your breath smells like shit, and you just spit on me," he informed the shifter when he finished roaring to stare at him, panting. As the others looked on, Levi slowly sheathed his blades. His hooded gray eyes stared into the huge, angered green ones, and he wiped his face off with his sleeve. "Now pull it together and get out of that carcass, Jaeger."

Eren lunged and snapped at him, and Levi hastily rolled backwards to avoid it. When the shifter's face came within range, Levi socked him in the tip of the nose and snapped at him. "Do not even _think_ of trying to bite me again, shit-head."

Everyone around gasped, and Eren wrinkled his nose and clamped a hand down on it as if the punch actually hurt him.

"Uh, Captain," Armin cautioned, his voice breaking with anxiety, "maybe you should avoid punching or kicking him right now!"

Eren seemed to agree. He snarled and he snapped a hand out to grab Levi as soon as he recovered from the sting of his punch. The captain again avoided it, and he spoke to the others. "What would you suggest, Arlert? Carving him up? Cutting out the nape?"

It might actually have to come to that, and if it did, he'd likely end up severing Jaeger's hands and feet. Levi had no way of knowing whether Eren's titan powers had truly returned in full, or if this was just some random fluke. If it was the former, then Jaeger would eventually regenerate thee severed extremities and he would be fine. If it were the latter, he would end up crippled for life, and he might even bleed to death.

"Try petting him instead, Levi," called out Hange as the captain dodged and leaped over Eren's attempts to grab him. At least the shifter's attention was focused entirely on Levi and nobody else, now.

"Petting him?! He's not a dog—"

Well, Levi had compared him to a dog plenty of times, but still...

"Talk to him, sir," Mikasa shouted, "or let me do it."

"Yes," agreed Armin, "Just be gentle with him! It's gotten through to him before in the past!"

Levi grimaced as he rolled away from another attempt Eren made to squash him with his hand. Well, both Mikasa and Armin _had_ talked Eren out of stupors and rages in the past while in his titan form. Years ago the risk of cutting out his nape were acceptable to Levi, but not anymore.

He came back to his feet and he winced slightly at the throb that went up his left leg. He held his hands up before him in a pacifying gesture as Eren's face closed in, and he hoped he wouldn't end up getting them bitten off.

"All right, that's enough," Levi said in a stern but calm voice. "Whoa...easy. Easy."

He felt like he was talking to a startled horse, but it seemed to be doing some good. Eren crouched there panting, staring down at him. "Hey, I'm sorry for punching you—"

"And kicking him," added Hange in the background.

Levi sighed. "And kicking you, yes. Let's just calm down now, Eren. Whatever is going on, we'll figure it out. I'll help you. It's okay."

Some of the rage faded from those big green eyes, and they blinked. Levi stepped closer cautiously, holding that gaze with his. "Treating you like a soldier right now clearly isn't the way to go, so we'll skip the tough love. No more punching, no more kicking...and no more biting or swatting, kid. You in there, Eren? Do you get what I'm saying to you, or what?"

The shifter sighed, and then he drew another breath. He exhaled in another sigh, and this one shivered. Now Levi could see the fear mingling with the confusion in Eren's eyes.

"That's it," encouraged Levi, maintaining his calming tone of voice. "You're going to be okay. Come out of there, Eren. Can you remember how? I'll catch you."

The shifter's head bowed, the great forehead resting on the ground before Levi almost as if Eren were bowing to him in homage. Steam then erupted from the nape of the giant neck, and Levi immediately scrambled up, again using Eren's shaggy black hair like climbing rope. He made it up to the back of his neck just as Jaeger's human form broke free, blank-eyed and still partly fused to the titan body by clinging, stretchy bands of flesh.

Eren fell forward into Levi's embrace as the captain crouched down to catch him. Levi ignored the hot steam billowing around him, as well as the stringy mess stuck to the young man. "Easy, kid. I've got you."

Eren was trembling. That was unusual. Every other time Levi had seen him emerge from the titan carcass in a stupor, he was limp. Sweat began to drip down Levi's face and his lower lip stung when it got into a fresh cut he had on it. Levi tightened his embrace on Eren and he began to tug, grunting softly. "Shit, I forgot how hot your body temperature is when you come out of this thing," he muttered.

Someone hopped up across from him and he glanced up to see that it was Mikasa. "How is he, Captain?"

Levi glanced down at the red-streaked, dazed face and he shook his head. "Hard to say. Make a cut in the stuff behind his back so that I can get him out more easily."

Eren twitched in his arms and Levi frowned against the young man's sweaty hair. "Hurry, Mikasa."

She didn't require hearing it a second time. With great care, the young woman used her pairing blade to slice through the area of tissue safely away from Eren's body. Levi pulled again, clenching his jaw with effort until it gave. Eren fairly flew into his arms, knocking the captain backwards onto the back of the titan body's head. Levi rolled over with him and once Eren was lying on his back, the captain got into a kneeling position and he picked him up bridal style. Hopping down to the ground, Levi winced at the impact on his sore leg. Hange immediately ran over.

"His pupils are dilated," announced the commander. "He's in a state of shock."

"All right, we're camping here tonight," stated Levi. "Hange, how the hell did this happen? We gave him the goddamned inoculation."

Hange shook her head helplessly, her wide gaze on Eren's trembling, twitching form. "I don't know, Levi...but we're going to find out. You're right; we shouldn't travel anymore today with Eren in this condition. I need to get blood samples from him and put them under the microscope."

She turned around in a circle to regard the platoon and do a quick head count of the center command squad. Everyone that had run off in a panic was back. All of them were currently staring at Levi and Eren.

"All right people, listen up. We're going to set up an encampment right here for the night! If anyone needs a change of pants, you'll find them in supply wagon number two—"

Levi was about to say that part wasn't necessary to announce, but a look around at the frightened faces changed his mind. More than one of them probably pissed or shit themselves when Eren transformed right in the middle of the command flank. Another one fainted and fell right off his horse.

"—and for the record, Eren Jaeger is our ally. Nobody is to treat him with hostility."

"If he's with us than why did he attack?" shouted a female scout.

"Simple confusion," answered Hange readily. "Eren's been living an ordinary life for five years. He obviously didn't plan this transformation and to suddenly shift without warning must have scared him as much as it scared you. You just leave it up to me, the captain and Eren's friends to take care of it if this happens again."

"Jaeger is your comrade in arms and my second in command," added Levi. "You _will_ treat him with respect, and that's the end of it. Now get this encampment set up—starting with the command tents and Jaeger's tent—and set up a guard perimeter. Those are your orders."

Nobody was brave enough to argue with those orders. Hange fired a green flare straight up in the air to let the outer flanks know where to meet up with them. Off in the background with Hange's squad, Annie, Bertolt and Reiner watched Captain Levi carry Eren to a cart for the injured and settle him in there temporarily.

"So this 'cure' of theirs is BS," muttered Annie, "at least as a permanent solution."

* * *

Eren was still out of it when they got his tent set up. Levi carried him into it and Hange followed, bringing her medical kit with her. Her tent was being set up next so that she could access her research equipment in relative privacy. As soon as Levi eased Eren down on the pallet, Hange lit the lantern overhead for more light and she opened her kit. Eren's eyes had closed, and he was making distressed noises as he twitched and shook. Levi glanced at Hange as she got down on her knees and prepared a syringe to get a blood sample.

"It's better to do it while he's unconscious," explained Hange. She set the syringe aside on the little tray she'd unfolded from her custom kit, and she got a tourniquet, some gauze and some sterile solution out. "I don't think Eren's going to be in a very good mental state when he comes out of this, and he may not want to cooperate with getting poked."

"Fair enough." He looked down at Eren's tense face for a moment, before rolling his sleeve up for Hange's access.

"Can you hold his arm steady for me, Levi?"

The captain nodded and he grabbed Eren under the elbow with one hand, while grasping his wrist with the other. The tent flap opened and Mikasa came in. Levi glanced over his shoulder at her. "Stay back, Mikasa. Don't get in Hange's light."

The young woman nodded and she watched silently as Hange drew a blood sample from her friend. When the commander was finished, she gave the nod to Levi and he released Eren's arm. "All right, hopefully my things are already in my tent. Levi, would you care to come with me so that we can discuss this while I have a look at this sample?"

Levi hesitated briefly, his gaze flicking to the troubled young man on the mat. He nodded and he got to his feet painfully to leave with Hange. He paused on his way out the tent flap, and he looked at Mikasa. "Stay with him until I get back."

"Of course, sir."

* * *

"This is amazing!"

Levi sighed and crossed his arms over his chest impatiently. "Stop sounding so damned happy and tell me what's amazing, four-eyes."

Hange stepped back from her foldable research table and she gestured at the microscope on it. "Come and see for yourself, Levi."

He circled around from the other side of the table and he bent over to peer through the instrument. Microscopes were still a fairly new piece of scientific and medical technology, and he didn't understand how they worked yet.

He frowned, seeing what looked like a bunch of little round, red pillows through the lens—along with some yellowish-green ones of varying size and shape. The latter of the two were kind of ugly looking to him, and they were grouped together in random patterns. The objects floated around serenely as he watched. The ugly ones reminded him a little of oily bubbles; some merging together completely while others simply stayed grouped with each other.

"I don't get it. What am I looking at?"

"Why don't you describe it to me?"

Levi glared up at her. "I don't have time for games."

"I'm not playing them, Ackerman. It's easier for you to tell me what it looks like to you so that I can explain it."

He frowned. That made no sense to him, but it was Hange. "Okay, whatever." He peered through the microscope again with a sigh. "I see what looks like a bunch of little red pillows floating around—"

"Those are red blood cells," she offered. "Human variety, of course."

"Okay. And then there are these oily looking bubbles. They're all grouping tight together. They're sort of a puke color."

"And _those_ are titan cells," explained Hange with a nod.

"I don't like them," announced Levi candidly—perhaps childishly. He blamed the damned things entirely for most of their problems.

Hange patted his shoulder. "Of course you don't—especially after what's happened to your sweetheart."

"So why do you think this happened?" pressed Levi. "If the vaccine killed them, how did they grow back again?"

Hange sighed again and she looked down at the microscope, bracing her hands on the table and leaning over it. "Different cells have different functions—thus, they behave differently according to their nature and purpose. My theory is that the inoculation only destroyed a portion of Eren's titan cells. Do you recall the conclusion I came to when you brought me that titan injection years ago?"

Levi nodded. "It was spinal fluid from the titan form of a shifter, right?"

"Correct! Well, thinking of that leads me to the theory that some of Eren's titan cells were in his spinal fluid. It's possible that the fluid protected them from the vaccine, and I suspect if that's the case, the remaining cells lay dormant up until recently. They must have activated again. They woke up in other words, and they began multiplying, and Eren's titan powers returned as a result."

Levi considered the information. "Then if his titan cells could hide in his spine and wake up later, couldn't the same thing happen to everyone else we've inoculated?"

Hange's eyes widened with horror. She didn't speak.

"Hange," Levi said slowly and carefully, "tell me we don't have a whole facility behind our walls filled with people that could revert back to titan form any day now."

"I...I'm sorry, Levi. Eren had to take a slightly different version of it but yes; there's a good possibility that the original vaccine has the same limitations. The first ones we inoculated are the patients most likely to transform back soon, if we go by how long Eren's been free of it. It isn't just the asylum either. We have vaccine recipients scattered throughout the districts, as well as the towns outside the walls—including Sedge."

Levi looked up at the ceiling of the tent. "Fuck my life."

"Mine too," groaned Hange.

* * *

-To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Consider this kind of a humorous little interlude before the storm hits. The next chapter will be longer!

"All right, let's not jump to conclusions just yet," Hange urged after a few moments of horrified silence between herself and Levi. "If it's going to happen, we may have time. Thank about it, Levi. Eren didn't get his inoculation until a year after we started delivering the initial cure, remember? I had to come up with an altered version of the formula for him because the original only made his titan cells go dormant for a short time when I tested it on his blood sample."

"How is that going to buy us time?" pressed the captain. "That only makes our window shorter. If five years is the limit, that means all of the first recipients have already gone past that. The titan war was only declared ended after we took out the 'beast' titan and distributed the cure to all of the regulars outside our walls."

Hange nodded. "Exactly. That means our first patients are about a year past their 'due date', right? If they were going to revert, one could assume they would have done it by now and they haven't yet. Do the math."

Levi's tension eased slightly. "I see. That's a valid point." He rubbed his left thigh and he grimaced, glancing at the little chair behind Hange's desk. "Mind if I sit?"

"Help yourself," she said absently. She began to pace, and she seemed to be talking more to herself than anything. "The first thing we need to do when we get back to the walled city is to gather up the list of every person we've inoculated since we started distributing the cure. My team and I can begin doing blood tests on them, from the earliest patient up to the last. If any of them are going to have titan cell activity in their blood, it will be the ones to get the vaccine first. We'll redistribute the vaccine to any that test positive, and we'll decide when the others are going to need another dose."

Hange looked at Levi with a little excitement in her eyes. "This could be manageable until we can find a way to permanently put it into remission, Levi. People can have annual vaccinations to keep it under control, until then."

"What about the spinal fluid?" grunted Levi as he massaged his leg. "Do you have any way to check that and see if any of those fuckers are hiding in there?"

Hange nodded and she sighed, glancing down. "A spinal tap. I'd rather only resort to doing that on a few patients, as it's an uncomfortable procedure. I'll wait and see first if any of them have a reoccurrence in their bloodstream. If all results turn up clean, then I'll choose a subject to do the spinal tap on, just to be sure. If we're lucky, Eren's situation is unique to the other recipients. While unfortunate for him, if that's the case than we can continue on as we have been and my work is cut in half. I'll just have to concentrate on finding the right treatment to permanently cure shifters."

"And what are Eren's options, in the meantime?"

Hange glanced down at the way Levi was rubbing his leg and she frowned in concern. "Under the scenario that only shifters have this issue with their inoculation, Eren can begin annual treatment. Every five years, tops. Personally, I feel it should be four years between them, as we don't know exactly when Eren's titan cells started becoming active again. He can still lead a normal life. He'll just have to keep getting treatments once every four years to keep it under control, until we can come up with a more permanent cure."

Levi nodded. "All right. What if the vaccine only works the one time and after that, the titan cells become immune to it?"

"Now you're starting to think like a scientist!"

"Tch, don't sound so proud," muttered the captain. "It's creepy. I'm just trying to weigh all of his options."

"I understand that, tiny captain, but you're asking me questions I can't answer yet. First, we have to deal with the more immediate threat of all of our work going to waste and another titan infestation occurring within our walls. I would love to say we can give Eren the treatment right away so that he doesn't have to deal with this at all again, but for one thing that treatment is stored in my lab at headquarters. Nothing can be done with it until we get home. For another...consider his condition right now. Administering the treatment to him while he's like this could be very dangerous for him. You remember what he went through with the first one. He needs to regain his strength before we even try it."

Levi grimaced. "He could go crazy waiting. Couldn't we shoot him up with the regular vaccine and put those bastards to sleep in the meantime? Then he at least wouldn't have to—"

"Levi, listen to me." Hange leaned over him and she put her hands on his shoulders. "I know you want Eren to be free of this burden. I do as well, but he would have to be inoculated every day to keep the titan cells in a dormant state, and that would make him very, very sick. We just need to find a way to help him through this for now. Advise him to give himself a week or two before undergoing his treatment again. He needs to be in top shape for it."

Levi sighed.

Hange looked on him with sympathy, and she kissed the crown of his head. "You love him, and you want the best for him. No, don't shake your head, dummy. It's obvious whether you want to admit it or not. Please, just trust me. If we want to do right by Eren we can't rush anything. The best therapy he has at his disposal right now is you and his friends. Just be there for him, okay?"

"Kid's suffered enough," mumbled Levi, protesting the circumstances in general.

"I know he has, my dear. I care about him too, and believe me, I'm going to do what I can." She stood up and she looked at his leg again. "Speaking of suffering; your leg is hurting you, isn't it? And you've got that new cut on your lip. Your poor, bruised face. Let me put some astringent on those scrapes and cuts, okay?"

Levi was mute as she fetched some gauze and astringent to see to him. He tilted his head back when she asked and she bent over to apply it to the injured parts on his face. "There now," Hange said when she was finished with that. She corked the bottle and she put it back in her supply case. "Now take your pants off."

That jolted Levi out of his reverie. "Excuse me?"

"Your pants," Hange reiterated. "I want to apply some muscle rub to your leg and wrap it for you."

* * *

"I've got to hand it to the captain, he's got balls," Ymir was saying to her shifter companions as they sat in a circle together not far from the bonfire. A short distance away were Eren's friends, sans Mikasa. They were holding a conversation of their own.

"He's fearless," agreed Bertolt. "Even as a shifter, I wouldn't have faced down an angry titan like that. Not in my human form, anyway. Not without my blades drawn and ready."

Reiner grunted. "Thought he was going to get himself chewed up and spit out, myself."

Annie had her legs pulled up and her arms wrapped around them. "He only did that because of his feelings for Eren. You're all blind. If it were any one of us, you can bet he'd have killed first and asked questions later, so don't let what happened convince you that we're safe around him."

"He could kill us all now if he wanted," Ymir pointed out. "He took us in, instead."

Annie looked at her with exasperation. "You don't get it. This wasn't an act of mercy on his part. Then again, you are considered a neutral party. You never actively went against the Legion. Captain Levi is not an altruistic man. He's using us all and he'll kill us without hesitation if we take one wrong step."

Sasha came running back with a bowl of soup carelessly sloshing around and spilling in one hand. The shifters turned to watch her with puzzlement as she hurried to her friends with excitement. Her ponytail swung with her motions and she skidded to a halt, nearly landing right on top of Armin and spilling what remained of the soup on him.

"Ha...Ha...Ha..."

Armin and Jean stared up at her with frowns on their faces. Jean spoke up first. "Is that supposed to be some weird laugh or something? What's with you?"

"Do you have the hiccups?" Armin said more gently. He reached for his canteen. "Here, Sasha. Have some water."

The huntress shook her head rapidly. "N-no. Ha—Hange! C-Commander Hange!"

Armin and Jean stood up, forgetting the soup they had sitting on the blanket waiting for them. "Is everything okay?" questioned Armin.

"What happened to her?" demanded Jean. "Do we need a call to action?"

Sasha put the bowl of half-spilled soup down and she waved her hands in a negative gesture. "No, no, guys! I was going to bring her and the captain some food, but when I got to the commander's tent, I heard...I h-heard..."

Jean and Armin glanced at each other. "What?" they both said in unison.

"Yeah, what?" blurted Reiner.

"Shut up, Braun," snapped Jean with a glare at him. "This doesn't concern you."

Reiner lapsed into silence with a scowl.

"Never mind that," insisted Armin with concern. "Sasha, what did you hear? Please, just calm down and tell us. It must be important for you to get this worked up."

"Oh, it is! You see..." she looked around to be sure there weren't others besides the shifters close by, and she dropped her voice to a tense whisper. "Commander Hange is trying to get into Captain Levi's pants!"

The frown of response was universal between all of them.

"I rather doubt that," Armin stated dubiously.

"Yeah, it's crazy," agreed Sean.

"I know what I heard!" Sasha lowered her voice again and she leaned closer to her friends. "Hange was in there demanding that he take his pants off, and when the captain refused, she started getting more insistent. She said she wants to 'take care of him'."

Ymir covered her mouth on a snicker. "Oh, this I've got to see..."

Jean was shaking his head slowly in disbelief. "No way. Hange's never do that. She's an oddball, but she's not...I mean she'd never try to seduce the captain knowing he's with someone else."

"Come with me and hear it for yourselves, if you don't believe me!" Sasha put her hands on her hips. "I'm not making this up, guys! I _heard_ it!"

"All right, I've got to hear this for myself because now you've got me wondering," Jean announced.

Armin sighed. "I'm not fond of the idea of spying on our commanding officers, but I'll come too—if only to prove that it's only a misunderstanding. Surely there's a logical explanation for it. I don't believe for a second that Miss Hange would do that to either Levi or Eren...especially with Eren in the condition he's in."

"I've got to see this too," Ymir said, and she went to follow them without invitation.

"I'm coming too." Reiner got up to follow.

Bertolt looked uncertainly between his two leaving friends and Annie—who was staring blankly down at the blanket.

"They're all idiots," murmured Annie. "It's your choice, though."

He grimaced. "It's...none of our business."

He stayed with her, though he was as eaten up with curiosity as the others.

* * *

"Hey, nobody invited you to the party, Reiner," protested Jean when the big blond crowded up behind all of them outside the tent. Nobody complained about Ymir's presence, though.

"Shh, be quiet and listen," admonished Sasha, putting her ear to the tent wall to listen inside.

The others were too intrigued by the noise to try and shoo Reiner away anymore.

"Come on, shorty, take them off!" Hange demanded.

"I already said no, shitty glasses," snapped Levi. "Are you deaf or just stupid?"

"But I need to at least _look_ at it," she insisted. "Drop your pants, already!"

"Look, it isn't a big deal," said the captain.

"I'll be the judge of that," persisted the commander. "Dearest, I know you're worried about Eren, but you can't just neglect it. Now stop being a little turd and let me look. I'm not going to hurt it or anything, and it will feel a lot better after I rub some ointment on it. I'm a professional, Levi. Just trust me and let me tend to it!"

On the outside of the tent, the young people listening in went wide-eyed with shock over what they were hearing. Armin's mouth fell open. "Oh...my...god."

"See?" whispered Sasha. "I told you!"

"This...this can't be right," Jean wheezed.

"Hange, stop pulling at it," complained Levi's voice with a grunt. "Let go, fuck-face!"

"Tough shit, grumpy," countered Hange with a grunt of her own. "I'm taking care of this whether you like it or not! Hah! Got it!"

"Unh...fuck! Quit being so rough, you crazy bitch. H-hey, that hurts..."

"It wouldn't hurt if you'd stop being such a prude and relax, Levi."

Outside, Reiner's mouth rounded into an "o", and he shook his head. "No man...she's going for it. Sasha's right. I've got to see this!"

"Reiner, where are you going?" whispered Armin in horror as the shifter circled around to the tent flap to peek in. He hurried after him and so did the others.

Jean grabbed Reiner roughly by the shoulder and spun him around as the big man started to peek through the small slit in the tent flap. "Knock it off, man," he whispered. "If they catch us, we're dead."

Sasha and Armin both tried to block Reiner's way, while Ymir joined them—only to try peeking in herself.

"Get it, lady," muttered Ymir with a grin. "Ride that thing like you own it!"

"Oh my gawd, you can't be serious!" Sasha gasped.

Levi's protesting voice was fortunately loud enough to drown out the young people's arguing. "Hange...unh! You're going to break it, idiot!"

"Whoa," uttered Reiner. "She's an animal! Move, guys!"

"Reiner, don't!" Sasha cried, forgetting to keep her voice down in her alarm as Reiner ignored Jean's attempts to hold him back and started pushing forward.

* * *

Levi glared up at Hange, his hands on her wrists to deter her determined efforts to get another buckle of his harness straps removed. The straps were pulled taut in their struggle over them and he was getting an uncomfortable wedgie out of it. Suddenly, there was a startling ruckus and a big pile of their young soldiers fell through the tent's entryway, landing on top of each other in a heap. Poor Armin and Sasha were at the bottom of the pile, while Ymir, Jean and Reiner crowned it.

Levi's face went blank as he stared down at the five pairs of wide eyes stared up at he and Hange. Hange had also turned her head to look at them, her eyes full of that determined wildness she got in them when she was intent on getting a mission done.

"What in the hell are you brats doing?" Prompted Levi when the room went dead silent—save for Armin and Sasha's pained grunts.

"We...uh...we're here to help!" Sasha blurted.

The others stared at her and their eyes bugged out more. "Help?!" Jean and Armin yelped at the same time.

Levi narrowed his eyes on him. "If you all think that I'm going to allow you to hold me down so shitty glasses can have her way with me, you are mistaken."

Every one of them blushed.

"Well, I would have at least expected him to deny it," muttered Jean.

Hange's mad gaze softened into puzzlement, and she finally released the straps on Levi's harness. "Deny what, darling?"

"Uh..." Jean averted his gaze. "A-Armin...help me out."

"Why does it always fall upon me," groused the blond in a strained voice. "All of you—especially _you_ , Reiner—get _off_ of us!"

"You're c-crushing us," moaned Sasha in agreement.

Reiner got up with a grunt, and he started to high-tail it but Levi stopped him with a word.

"If any of you take a single step away before giving us an explanation, it's your ass. Now, let's sort out what's really going on here, shall we?" He buckled back up the harness strap connected to his belt that Hange had managed to undo, and he checked the belt to make sure she hadn't damaged it.

They all got to their feet, and Jean pushed Armin forward as if using him as a meat shield.

"How valiant of you," remarked Levi sardonically. He got up and crossed his arms over his chest, putting most of his weight on his right leg. He nodded at the terrified looking scholar. "All right, Armin. Once again, your friends have volunteered you to be their spokesperson. So speak."

Armin cleared his throat and he cast an accusing glance back at his 'friends', before returning his gaze to Levi and Hange. He saluted them and his blue eyes were apologetic.

"First of all, I want to apologize for all of us. It's obvious that there's been some sort of a misunderstanding, sir. You see, Sasha came to the commander's tent to offer you both a bowl of the venison stew that she'd made for dinner. She heard you arguing inside and...well, there really is no delicate way to put this."

"Try harder," suggested Levi coldly.

"Ahem, well moving on," continued Armin blushingly. He lowered his gaze. "It seems the argument going on between you sounded as if...um, forgive me for saying it, but it sounded like the two of you were..."

"Getting it on," Ymir supplied candidly. "There Armin, was that so hard?"

Armin compressed his lips. "Thank you. Captain, Sasha got alarmed and she came to us to tell us what she thought she'd heard, so...we came back with her to listen for ourselves because we didn't believe it. I must confess though, the conversation taken out of context...it did sound like...like..."

"Like Commander Hange was about to have a ride on Humanity's Strongest Soldier," Ymir declared with an unrepentant smirk. "And to tell you the truth sirs, we were all convinced. Sounded kind of hot."

Levi stared at her, and then he and Hange exchanged a slow look.

"Oh," Hange said. "Hah...ah-hah-hah-ha! L-Levi...the kids...the kids think that I...that you...oh shit! That's so damned funny!"

Hange dissolved into helpless laughter, curling up and squeezing her thighs together, hands pressed over her abdomen.

"Careful not to piss yourself, four-eyes." Levi shook his head with a smirk.

"Um, sir?" Armin spoke up softly again. "If it's permissible to ask, what really _was_ going on?"

Levi sighed, his expression falling into a bored mask again. He tried to put some weight on his left leg and he grimaced a little, rubbing the thigh. "Once in a while, the leg I injured years ago acts up on me—usually only if I land on it wrong. I did just that while trying to calm Eren down today and Hange noticed it. She was trying to tend to it and dress it for me and I'm not in the mood to be babied. That's all."

"Oh, I get it," Reiner muttered, scratching his chin. "So _that's_ why she wanted your pants off."

Sasha slapped him on the bicep with a loud smack. "Shh!"

"Yes, that is why she wanted my pants off," agreed Levi with a disgusted glance at the scientist, who was now on her knees snickering into her hands and red-faced. "There's nothing going on between us. The commander and I are comrades in arms and old friends. You can all rid yourselves of those smutty thoughts, now."

Hange sobered abruptly, though she still had a case of soft chuckles as she rose to her feet and regarded Levi with awe. "Why, Levi! That's the first time you've ever called me your friend!"

He glanced at her and his lips compressed briefly. "Well you aren't my enemy...most of the time."

Hange sniffed from tears of mirth and she gave another chuckle, before fetching some items out of her supply case. "All right, tiny captain. If you aren't going to let a professional take care of your leg, then at least take care of it yourself. Here. Take this...and this...and this."

He had to unfold his arms to accept the items she had given him. One was a roll of stretchy bandaging to support injured joints and limbs, one was a jar of ointment and the other was a hot water bottle.

"Use the water bottle first to ease that cramping. They should have a kettle brewing for tea and such that you can use for the hot water. Put the ointment on next and then wrap it—but not too tightly, and don't leave the wrapping on overnight, okay? Just for support when you're moving around."

"Understood." Levi nodded.

"Oh, wait," Hange said when he started to go. She went to her case again and she selected two pill bottles. She shook three out from each and then she approached Levi again. "Here. The white ones are for you. The pink ones are for Eren."

Levi looked down as Hange deposited the pills in his pocket. "And what are they?"

"Yours are muscle relaxers," she obliged, "to help with that leg. Don't take more than one every six hours though—especially with your size. They'll knock you flat. The others for Eren are for anxiety and they'll help him sleep. Same rule applies unless it gets bad. If he gets too worked up, you can give him a second one in four hours. Send someone for me if you need me...friend."

Levi nearly groaned at the way she tacked on the word "friend" and beamed like she'd just been given a birthday gift. "All right. Hange, our scouts need to be told about what we discussed earlier, too."

"You leave that to me," she promised. "I'll gather them all around after I have something to eat. Just take care of that leg, have some dinner and be with Eren."

Levi nodded and he started for the tent exit. All of the young people were still standing there. They'd taken his warning not to move a bit more seriously than he thought. "What are you all still standing here, for? Explanations were exchanged, so you are dismissed. Go back to your duties."

They started filing out immediately and as Levi followed them, Mikasa approached. She looked at the group of her peers and friends with a slight frown. "What's going on?"

"Wishful porn," answered Levi softly. "How is Eren?"

Her expression was briefly confused, but his inquiry about her childhood friend took priority over her curiosity. "He's beginning to come out of it, Captain. He's been calling for you."

"All right. Go back to your friends and have something to eat. I'll handle it from here unless I require assistance."

"Yes sir." Mikasa saluted him and she joined Jean, Armin and Sasha.

"Oh, and Blouse," called Levi after the huntress. She turned and looked at him inquisitively, still blushing over the misunderstanding. "Bring me a bowl of that stew you made. I'll be in Eren's tent."

"Absolutely, Captain!"

* * *

-To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

"L-Levi," Eren moaned, shivering and tossing on his pallet. "Captain..."

"I'm here," came the calm, beloved voice.

Eren opened his eyes to see Levi crouching by his pallet, the dim overhead lantern light highlighting his handsome yet bruised features. "I...shifted," whispered Eren, his voice shaking like his body.

"Yes, I know." Levi set a wooden bowl of some kind of steaming stew aside, and he sat down on the floor beside the pallet with a grunt. "It's going to be all right, Eren."

"How?" Eren tried to sit up, but he was too weak. He rolled onto his side and the tears began to spill. "How is it...g-going to be all right? H-how many...people...did I attack?"

"Nobody was hurt."

Eren peered up at him, and he reached up with a weak, trembling hand to touch the older man's bottom lip. "Then...what's this? It w-wasn't there before. Captain...did I...attack you?"

"You were confused, kid, and you didn't do that. I did that to myself when I landed badly trying to dodge you. My leg hurts more than my lip, so don't worry about it."

Eren's hand fell back to the pallet and he panted softly, the tears coming faster. "I _have_ to worry about it! Oh God, wh-why is this happening again? I thought...I thought it was over!"

The last thing he recalled was seeing Levi standing below him, talking to him. He didn't remember anything else about his shift except for when he felt it coming...and he remembered calling his lover's name desperately, trying to warn him.

"You're getting yourself worked up," murmured Levi. He stroked Eren's hair slowly and he pulled the covers up over him that Eren had kicked off. "Calm down, Eren. You weren't expecting it. You pulled through in the end and you didn't harm anyone. We'll figure this out, brat. You just need to be strong."

Levi reached into his pocket and he pulled out a fresh handkerchief. The man seemed to have an endless supply of them and magic pockets to hold them all. He dabbed away Eren's tears and then he pressed the hanky into the young man's hand. "Keep that on you. Here, you should try to eat."

"N-no...can't eat right now," protested Eren as Levi slipped an arm under his shoulders and propped him up in a sitting position.

"You can and you will," answered the captain sternly. He gathered up the extra pillows they'd placed in Eren's tent and he propped them behind the young man for support. Keeping one arm around Eren's shoulders, Levi stretched out a little with a grunt and he picked up the bowl with his free hand. He settled it between his thighs and he picked up the wooden spoon.

"Levi...not hungry," mumbled Eren with a sniffle.

"I don't give a damn if you feel hungry or not right now." Levi blew on the small spoonful he'd collected and he brought it to Eren's lips. "I never feed people, Jaeger. I never pamper anyone. Not even when Erwin lost his arm. Don't be an asshole and take this for granted. Eat at least a few bites, or you're going to piss me off."

Eren's breath hitched, and though he still didn't want to, he opened his mouth and accepted the portion for Levi's sake. Some of the broth dribbled down his chin and he mumbled an apology, knowing how his lover hated sloppy eating.

"Shh, just chew and swallow." Levi put the spoon back down in the bowl and he took the hanky from Eren's hand to wipe his mouth off and dab away more tears. "I'm not expecting you to eat like you're at the fucking palace right now."

Eren sniffed again, another tremble going through him. He finished swallowing the bite and Levi studied him with those piercing gray eyes that seemed to look right into his soul.

"Done?"

Eren nodded.

Levi spooned up some more. "Come on. Five more bites at least, Eren. You need food if you're going to get your strength back."

"Everyone's...mad at me...aren't they?"

Levi brought the spoon to his lips. "Nobody's angry. Confused, yes, but mostly just worried. Open up."

Eren dutifully opened his mouth and let the captain place another bite into it. Levi put the spoon back down and wiped his lips off again as Eren chewed and swallowed. The younger man shivered again and Levi rubbed his opposite shoulder.

"Are you cold, Eren?"

"N-not sure," he answered. "I just can't...stop trembling."

But he knew what the problem was. He was scared. And yes, cold as well. He was doomed to be like this forever, always afraid of losing control, always worried about hurting or killing someone he loved, always a monster. He started to cry again and he turned his head to press his face against Levi's cravat. The older male went still, and Eren sensed an uncertainty in him. That was strange. He'd never been able to pick up on Levi's emotions that easily before. At once, Eren realized that the captain didn't quite know what to do. Then Levi nuzzled his hair, and the brief moment of confusion was over.

"Captain?" Eren mumbled against the slightly dirtied material of the cravat.

"Mmm?"

"You aren't...mad at me, are you?"

"Tch. No, I'm not mad at you, idiot. Why would you think so?"

"Just feels like...you're guarded. I dreamed you...were kicking me like that day...in the courthouse. Then you...punched me in the nose."

"Shit."

Eren pulled his head away to look at him, his already anxious state growing worse. "You _are_ m-mad at me. I knew it."

Levi sighed and he gave him a squeeze with the arm he had around him. "I'm not mad at you, brat. That dream you had wasn't a dream. I think you're remembering a snatch of what happened when you went titan on us today and...damn it, I did my usual thing. I was trying to get you to come back to your senses because you were on a confused rampage. I didn't want you or anyone else to get hurt, so I employed my usual method to put someone in line."

Eren swallowed, and he sniffed. "I _did_ hurt you, then. Your lip...your leg. That happened 'cause of me."

"Eren, stop it," Levi instructed firmly. "I told you already; you weren't the cause of that. You didn't scratch my lip yourself or twist my leg. I just landed badly and I must have cut my lip somehow in that same instant. What's important is you finally listened to me and stopped before real harm was done. You weren't some mindless beast."

Eren shuddered again, wishing he could take comfort in that.

At that moment, the tent flap opened and Hange ducked inside. "Oh Eren, you're awake! I'm sorry...I just wanted to check in before I brief everyone."

"Brief everyone?" Eren pulled his face out of Levi's cravat to look up at the commander, his jade colored eyes reddened from sickness and crying.

"Yes, about...um..." Hange's gaze flicked to Levi and Eren sensed a sudden, invisible tension between the two of them as the captain stared up at her. Hange smiled. "Did I say 'brief'? I meant clarify. We're going to try to make it to the supply base tomorrow to camp there, and the next day we should be home free! I just need to make sure the soldiers know how much inventory we can take for the final leg back to the walls."

Hange bent over a little and put her hands on her knees, gazing down at Eren with warm, encouraging eyes. "How are you feeling, Eren? Any pain?"

"S-some," he admitted. "Mostly...b-body aches. Captain? I d-don't want to eat anymore. Might throw it up...and I don't want...to get any on you."

"Well of course you would have some body aches, darling. You're still shaking like a leaf." Hange glanced at the bowl still in Levi's lap. "Here, I'll just put this aside for you, right now. Levi, do you still have the medicine I gave you?"

The captain nodded. "In my pocket where you put it." He dug through his pocket and he retrieved a handful of pills.

Hange plucked out one of the pink ones. "Perfect! Now where is your canteen, my dear?"

Eren shook his head and more tears stung his eyes. "Gone. I l-lost it with my gear when...when..."

"It's all right," soothed Hange. "No need to fret! We've got the extras to replace all that. Don't be upset, okay?"

"Use my canteen," suggested Levi. "Eren and I swap spit all the time anyway. I don't care."

Hange chuckled. "You could brush up on your romantic language, grump."

"Kiss my ass. Just get the damned thing."

"Okay, okay! I'm getting it." Hange unfastened the canteen from Levi's harness and she unscrewed the cap. She offered the pill to Eren. "All right, can you swallow this down for us, sweetheart?"

Eren started to take it without question, but his hand trembled so badly that he doubted he could hold the damned thing long enough to get it into his mouth. He dropped his arm and he heaved a trembling sigh. "I'm s-sorry."

"That's okay," soothed Hange. She dropped the pill into Levi's waiting, open palm.

Understanding, Eren opened his mouth obediently and he was surprised to feel no hint of recoiling from Levi as the captain pinched the tablet between his finger and thumb and deposited it on Eren's tongue. Hange gave Levi the canteen and he held it up to Eren's lips for him to drink from. Eren swallowed the medication, and he took a few more thirsty pulls. Levi patiently held the canteen for him until Eren drank his fill, and then he gave the container back to Hange for her to re-cap it.

"W-what was that I just...took?" Eren asked, laying his head against Levi's shoulder. Just that little bit of activity had exhausted him, and he twitched helplessly again.

"Just a little tranquilizer," assured Hange. "It will calm your nerves and help you to sleep."

Eren heard her whisper in Levi's ear, despite how low she spoke. "He ate at least a little bit, didn't he?"

"Only two bites," whispered Levi back.

"Try to get him to have two or three more," suggested Hange.

Levi sighed. "Eren, I know you said you feel sick, but can you try to eat a few more bites?"

"No," answered the young man stubbornly. "F-food is gross."

"Well there's your answer, Hange," Levi said dryly. "Unless you want me to force-feed him and risk a major spewing episode, let's give it a rest for now, shall we?"

"Fine," she sighed. She picked up the bowl and she shook Levi's canteen. "At least the poor boy's drinking plenty of water. I'll go cover this stew up and put it in the kitchen wagon for later, Levi. You should eat something yourself when you can. I'll also refill this canteen so you boys have plenty through the night."

"Thank you...C-Commander Hange," sighed Eren. He really was thirsty.

She left the tent and Eren tilted his head back to look at Levi's face. "Was I...really that bad?"

"I've seen you worse," answered Levi.

Eren took some small comfort in that, but he wondered what would happen in the future if he lost control. He didn't know if he could remember how to use his hardening ability, but he vividly recalled how sick he got from using his titan form too much while trying to master it. He didn't want to hurt anyone, and he didn't want to be sick all the time. Hange's medication was working on him fast, and the tremors started to die down. Eren's eyes were growing heavy lidded as the drowsy effect took hold, but the fear and despair were still quite real in the background.

Levi slipped his free arm beneath Eren's knees and he turned to scoot him down on the pallet and adjust the pillows, so that the younger man was lying on his back. He looked down at him as Eren moaned faintly in distress.

"Are you in too much pain?" questioned the captain. "We can ask Hange if she has something you can take for it that won't clash with the medicine you've already had."

Hange came back into the tent at that moment, carrying with her the canteen she'd refilled. Eren didn't notice her. His awareness was fading as the sedative did it's work, and the only thing that was currently solid and real to him was Levi. He looked up at his lover and another tear trickled out of one of his eyes.

"I don't want to live...like that again, Captain."

Levi frowned a little and he stroked Eren's hair. He parted his lips to say something, but Eren's next words cut him off.

"Kill me. Please end it for me, Levi."

His vision darkened around the edges and he closed his eyes, falling rapidly asleep before he could see or hear the other man's response to his request.

* * *

Levi stared mutely down at his now sleeping young lover, and then he turned his head to look up at Hange. His expression was blank as he took the canteen she hesitantly handed over, and he opened it to have a sip. He screwed the cap back on and he placed it by Eren's pallet.

"Levi..." Hange's voice was soft with sympathy and uncertainty.

"He's out," murmured the captain. "I'm going to my tent for a moment. Go and brief the others on the potential situation we could be looking at when we return to the walls."

Hange stared after him as Levi exited Eren's tent. The captain ignored her concerned look, and he ducked into his own tent next to Eren's. He lit the lantern and he went to his small desk against the left wall and sat down at it. He leaned over to open the crate beside his desk, and he procured his pistol and the box of ammunition. With a brooding expression, he first cleaned the pistol and then he placed a bullet in the chamber. Once it was loaded, he stared at the firearm for a very long time, absently listening to Hange gather the squad together outside to begin explaining the situation to them.

Some raised questions—most of them fearful. Hange assured them that should a titan outbreak occur, the walls were better equipped now to handle things. New forms of weaponry exclusive to killing and/or disabling titans had been engineered over the last seven years. It wouldn't be the same situation all over again, but the danger would still be very real. If a titan invasion occurred within the walls, the Survey Corps would be expected to engage directly, while the Garrison Brigade would be in charge of defending the gates, the ferries and long range fire from the walls.

The scouts were the only military regiment expected to get close to those monsters, as they were the only ones with full training and experience with fighting titans in close combat. Some might say they got a raw deal, but each of them had joined with the knowledge that it was the most dangerous military career to pursue.

Hange outlined the plan to the soldiers and explained to them that they would discuss greater details on their first rest break during travel tomorrow. Levi kept staring contemplatively at his revolver as the squad dispersed, turning the weapon over in his hands and thinking of what it would be like to press the barrel to Eren's head and pull the trigger.

* * *

Hange came into his tent without invitation, and she stared down at him, her gaze flicking between Levi's tired, morose face and the gun he was handling. She sighed and she walked over to him, stopping beside his chair.

"Levi, I know what you're thinking."

He looked up at her, the dark smudges under his eyes more pronounced. Ordinarily the subtle shadowed quality of his lids gave him a mysterious, sexy air to others, but now he just looked plain weary.

"Do you?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do. Levi, Eren is scared, in pain and confused right now. Not to mention, he was under the influence of a potent sedative when he said those things. I don't half-step when it comes to my medications. You know that."

"He's suffering," Levi said in a flat, dull tone. His eyes went to the gun he was holding again. "He'll continue to suffer. I told him I would do this if it ever came to it."

"And are you so sure it _has_ come to that?" she persisted. She leaned over and placed her hands on the desk, looking him in the eye. "Could you really do it, Levi? Could you pull that trigger and put an end to the man you've always walked through Hell to save?"

The resolve in his fine-boned, bruised features wavered, and his eyes glistened. "I _would_ be saving him."

"You think so? Then answer my question: _Could you do it_?"

Levi's brows furrowed and he looked back down at the pistol. "Years ago? Yes. Now? I..."

He sighed and bowed his head. "Might as well be shooting myself. Still, if it's what I have to do to spare him, I will."

Hange's eyes softened on him. Levi had never opened up so completely to her. It ached her heart. She reached out to gently take the pistol from his hand. She placed it on the surface of the desk. "Put it away, Levi. You don't have to resort to something so extreme."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?" he demanded, his gray eyes flashing with frustration. "What else can I do?"

She gave him a sad but encouraging smile. "You can save his humanity. Just be there for him, my dear. Lend him your strength and show him he has a reason to live. That's what he really needs the most from you, right now. Put the pistol away and just give him more time. You are his hero, Ackerman. Don't turn into his executioner."

Levi regarded her quietly, and then he gave her a humorless smirk and he slowly replaced the pistol in its case. He put the case in his supply crate and he sighed. "Channeling Erwin a bit there, were we?"

Hange smiled and straightened up. She shrugged. "The man had an influence on us all. I think he comes out in both of us, now and then. Have you eaten? You still haven't seen to your leg yet, have you?"

"I had rations on the road," he insisted, "and my leg can wait. Hey Hange, do you have any of your stash left?"

"You mean my 'special stash'?" She grinned and she unhooked a flask from her belt to wave it at him. "Of course! I thought it might be one of those rare occasions for you."

Hange dug a couple of shot glasses out of her pocket and she set them on his desk. "And look; I came prepared. Just try not to get too shit-faced to take care of Eren, okay dear?"

"You know me better." He sighed as she poured each of them a shot of the potent, deep purple liquid. "Four-eyes...sometimes you're all right."

* * *

He was having those nightmares again. Strange, frightening nightmares of places he'd never seen before, lab rooms full of huge glass tubes and people in long white coats. They reminded him somewhat of Hange's lab coat. Then he dreamed of his father again...his father dragging him off and injecting him while Eren screamed and begged for an explanation.

"N-no," he moaned, thrashing in his sleep. "Dad...why?"

When he saw his monstrous titan form through his father's eyes, opening its mouth wide to devour him, Eren awoke with a tortured scream. He flailed and he sat up abruptly, his body still weak not nearly as bad as before.

"Eren! Calm down."

A hard, strong male body was pinning him back down to the pallet. Only because he recognized the voice did Eren resist the urge to struggle, and he opened his eyes to find Levi's serene face coming into focus. Gasping for breath, he stared up at the older man and he quieted himself. Levi's grasping hands released his wrists and the captain's finger's entwined with Eren's.

"Are you with me now?" murmured Levi, his piercing gaze holding Eren's.

The young man gave a convulsive nod. The memory of the day before came flooding back. It was morning. He could see the early light creeping through the tiny part in the tent flap. He could hear the activity outside: horses, soldiers, the clank of gear and equipment.

"Are we leaving?" he asked, at a loss for anything else to say.

"In a while," answered Levi.

His breath smelled funny. Eren sniffed his mouth and he wrinkled his nose. Levi's breath _never_ stunk. He always brushed his teeth after meals and when he couldn't, he chewed on some kind of moist leaf mixture he kept in a little sealed container on his person that made his breath smell minty. He also looked a bit ragged. His hair was mussed and there were dark circles under his eyes.

"You look...tired," Eren observed, "and your breath smells weird."

"That's because I drank last night while you were out," admitted the captain. He sniffed at himself and he scowled. "Shit, I might as well be a bum in the underground."

Eren managed a little smile. "Did you get any sleep at all?"

"I wouldn't call it 'sleep'," answered Levi ruefully. "I passed out at some point and Hange carried me in here and dumped me next to you. So much for pacing myself."

"You got _drunk_?"

"Tch. What can I say? You bring out the worst in me, kiddo."

Eren lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry. I was so out of it last night."

"No shit." Levi sighed, and he released one of Eren's hands to cup his chin and urge him to look at him. "Hey, don't ever do that to me again."

Eren frowned in confusion. "Do what to you again?"

"Ask me to kill you." Levi shook his head, his eyes dead serious on him. "I told you I'd do it if it was the last resort, Eren, and that still stands. Don't ever ask me to do it because you want to quit and have an easy way out. Understood?"

Eren swallowed and his vision blurred with tears. "Yes sir. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I thought I was over moments like that, but after what happened yesterday..." He sighed and looked away.

"The burden of that titan power always made you have moments like that, as I recall," Levi murmured, releasing his chin. "I can only imagine what it's like. I want you to remember what you said to Mikasa when the two of you were young. You spoke of it once in a delirium, back when you were training to harden your skin and you got so ill. Do you remember what you said to her when the two of you fought off those men, Eren?"

Eren blinked away his tears, recalling that dark memory all too well. He'd blocked out a lot of his childhood to spare himself the pain, but the dark parts...ah, they remained. "The only way to live...is to fight."

"Mm-hmm. Wise words, from such young lips." Levi smirked a little, but it dropped immediately. "I didn't become your lover because you were weak, Eren. There's a strength in you that's undeniable. Use it. Be strong. Don't ever let me see you giving up again. You're scared and that's all right. Don't let that make you weak."

It made perfect sense to Eren. Of course Levi would never be with someone less than determined...less than brave. Even the brave felt fear, and Eren was shocked to realize that fear was exactly what he was looking at in the captain's gaze, right now. Levi was no more expressive than usual, and yet Eren could see it clearly. He was so used to being in the dark about what the man was really feeling, and he didn't know what had changed. Was it Levi? Was it because of how close they'd grown? Or was it something within Eren himself changing that enabled this new insight?

Eren sniffed once more, and his expression hardened with determination. He nodded, staring back at Levi fiercely. He would be strong—if only for this man.

"I won't let it do that to me anymore, Levi. I'm still scared...and depressed. But I won't give up."

A spark of some other emotion flashed in the captain's pale eyes. Pride? "That's more like it. Nice to see those brass balls again, Jaeger."

He rolled onto his side and he pillowed his head on his bent arm. Eren rolled to face him, and for a moment the two of them just stared into each other's eyes. Finally, Levi spoke. "So tell me, Eren. What were you thinking of before you shifted, yesterday? There had to have been some trigger. I've seen you nick yourself before in the past as a shifter, and you never went titan from it. Usually you gnawed on your hand like a flea-bitten mutt when you wanted to make the shift."

Eren ignored the casual insult, used to them by now. He frowned in thought. "I was thinking that as much as I hated my titan powers, they could be useful. Armin and I were talking about the lack of titan sightings and I told him we were probably going to see a lot more, once we advance further into uncharted territory."

Levi nodded. "Ah. That sheds some light on it."

He sat up abruptly and he stretched. "Just rest here, brat. I'm going to get some things and we're going to get ready to travel. I just hope to hell the camp is too busy to take notice of my grubby ass—"

"Knock, knock!"

Levi sighed and dropped his head to the pillow, tugging the covers over his head as Hange poked her head in. "Gooood morning, boys! I brought you some things to start your day. We're leaving in an hour, so don't dawdle."

Levi peeked out from under the covers. "Close the damned flap. It's bright out there."

Eren looked at his shrouded lover, finally mustering a smile. Levi looked so cute right now. He reminded him of a cat burrowed under the sheets. "But you said you were going out to—"

"I know what I said, but I was going to give myself a chance to adjust to the damned light," groused the captain.

Hange clicked her tongue and she dropped the flap—only momentarily, though. She picked something up from outside and she lugged it in, dropping it on the floor of Eren's tent. "There you are, one sponge bath, ready to go. I know how our captain is, and for once he has no room to talk about my state of personal hygiene!"

Levi lifted up enough to grab a pillow and throw it in her general direction. Hange dodged it with a chuckle. "Feeling a little hungover, dear? I have just the thing for that, too!" She dug through her jacket pockets and she frowned a little. "Now where did I put...ah-hah! Here it is. Catch, Levi!"

A small vial sailed through the air to land between Eren and Levi on the pallet. Hange shrugged. "You _must_ be feeling bad. Usually you've got the reflexes of a cat, Ackerman."

"I was just thinking of him as a cat," admitted Eren, again offering a tremulous smile.

Levi groaned and he picked up the vial of dark, viscous liquid. "And what's this?"

"My special tonic to cure what ails you the morning after, of course! Just drink that down and chase it with water. If you can keep it down, It'll make you feel better in under an hour...scout's honor. I assume Eren has a mirror, a razor and some lather, so I'll leave you boy's to it. Oh, one more thing..."

She ducked out of the tent again, collected something else and brought it in to sit it in the corner near the wash bucket. It was a pair of folded towels and two fresh uniforms. "I'm sure you can work out which one goes to who—though it would be funny to see Eren trying to fit into yours, Levi. You can both gear up after you've finished, and have some breakfast before we get on the road. Oh, Eren dear, are you in any pain?"

"A little, but it's minor," he answered, a bit overwhelmed by her string of charity and questions.

"Not to worry," Hange assured. "I'll give you something for that after you eat. You too, Levi, you little shit. You never took care of your leg as you promised you would. I know because I saw the items I gave you sitting untouched in your tent."

"I didn't have time to bother with it," excused the captain.

"And you call Eren a brat," she huffed. Hange shrugged. "No matter. Maybe Eren can help you take care of that while you're traveling in the wagon with him."

Levi finally poked his head out from under the covers, and he narrowed his eyes at her. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, since your leg is hurting you and you're hungover, we can't have you riding horseback. You're in no condition for it—or for dealing with any titans we might run into on the way. You and Eren will be riding in a VIP 'wounded' wagon, until we reach the supply outpost. We've even set it up all nice and cushy for you two. You can rest and cuddle and be cozy together. Won't that be nice?"

Levi started to say something, but then he saw the little smile on Eren's face and he sighed and dropped his head to the pillows. "Damn it, shitty glasses..."

"No arguing!" Hange shook a finger at him. "This is an order from your... _commander_!"

She said the last in an ominous, deep voice that nearly made Eren laugh.

"Oh, and I nearly forgot. Here!" Hange dug a couple of bottles out of her jacket and she tossed it on the pallet with them. "Levi's special herbal shampoo and tea rinse. I imagine you'll want that. Well, I'd better get back to overseeing things. Don't take too long, my dears!"

"Thank you, Commander Hange," Eren said graciously as she waved and exited.

Levi climbed over Eren and off the pallet once she was gone, and he immediately tied the tent flaps shut. "She's too fucking cheerful in the mornings. Creeps me out."

Eren lowered his gaze and shrugged. "She's only looking out for us. I think that's really nice of her."

"You would." Levi glanced down at himself, then back at Eren. "I'll have you know I haven't looked or smelled this shitty since I was a teenager."

Eren glanced at him sheepishly, his remaining tears drying on his cheeks. "You're still cute."

"Tch. Start getting undressed. We'll first wash our hair, then bathe, and then I'll shave you. That stubble's going to rub me raw even if it _is_ sexy looking."

Eren flushed. He was starting to feel more like himself with every moment, and it was all thanks to the diligence and care of Levi, Hange and his friends.

* * *

Even as terrified as Eren was inside, he appreciated every attentive interaction he got with his lover. Levi first washed his hair for him, having him bend over the washtub with his head down. His strong fingers felt so good massaging Eren's scalp. He rinsed it out with the water first, and then followed up with the tea rinse. He allowed Eren to return the favor and then they took turns with the sponge bath. Even in his angst, Eren found himself wanting the captain. It was difficult to control his urges as Levi had him stand in the wide wash bucket and sponged him down from head to toe. Then of course, there was the added torture of reciprocation. After that, they got dried and dressed and Levi combed both their hair out, before shaving Eren's face with precision.

When they emerged from the tent, Eren felt so much better—though still shaky and too weak to even consider riding or fighting. The stench of fear seemed to be washed away, along with the stench of alcohol on Levi. Eren never thought anyone could get so clean out in the wilds. He smelled like the captain all over, and he loved it. His tension returned as he and Levi went to have breakfast at the campfire and his friends came over to sit beside him. Eren paused in his meal, and he glanced mournfully at the captain as Levi got up and left him alone with them.

A gentle hand settled on Eren's shoulder, and he wasn't surprised to find it belonged to Mikasa. She smiled subtly at him, her dark gaze roaming over him studiously as if seeking out injuries. "It's a relief to see you up and about, Eren. Can I do anything for you?"

He shook his head, embarrassed. "No, but thanks. Um...the captain took good care of me last night."

_~Shit, why did I have to say that? Now they're going to get the wrong idea.~_

None of them seemed to, though. They all just looked relieved—even Jean. Eren looked at the taller man and he frowned a little, lowering his bite of oatmeal. "Go ahead. Lay it on me."

Jean frowned, and he looked at the fire pensively. "Not this time, Jaeger. We all know you didn't plan for that to happen. It's not like you were trying to show off, or anything. Even I can admit you got a bum deal, and I was kind of worried, too."

"He almost pooped himself," Sasha revealed. "Hey!" She fell to the ground as Jean pushed her off the log they were all sitting on.

Armin solicitously helped Sasha up. "It could have been worse, Eren. Much worse. Luckily it was brought under control quickly, and I partly blame myself for it happening."

Eren frowned at the blond. "You? Why, Armin?"

Armin shrugged, and his dark blue gaze met Eren's. "Because I'm the one that was yammering on about titans. It must have been connected to your sudden transformation."

Eren stared at him. Fuck, was Armin ever sharp. He could see the calculating mind behind those eyes. "You have _got_ to be related to Commander Erwin, somehow."

In fact, he felt a certainty in that. The color of the eyes, the brow structure and thickness, the blond hair...not to mention the inquisitive, cunning mind and the ability to see beyond what was wanted and focus on what was _needed_ for victory.

"Eren, are you feeling all right?" Mikasa looked at him with concern, a frown tugging at her lips. "Your eyes seem a little too bright."

"I'm fine," he assured her. "Well, as fine as I can be right now."

Armin looked troubled. "Eren, this isn't the first time you've drawn comparisons between myself and Commander Erwin. We all miss him, but I can't help but feel a part of you might be trying to replace him with me."

Erwin nearly snorted. He shook his head. "That isn't it. I've just noticed some similarities between you and...never mind. Sorry, Armin."

"I'm a bit bony and bookish to draw too close a comparison," Armin said with a smile.

"I wanted you to come because I know how smart you are," explained Eren, "and to be honest, a part of me wanted a friend at my side."

_~I still think you're related to Erwin Smith, but I'm dropping it now.~_

"So Eren, have they talked to you about the situation?"

Mikasa, Armin and Jean all glared at Sasha after she blurted it, and from his position at the dishwashing bucket, Levi glanced up and gave her an annoyed look, too.

Eren stared around at them in confusion. "What 'situation'? We're just going home, right?"

"Good going, 'Potato girl'," muttered Jean as Levi approached. "Shit, now we're in for it."

"Squad commander Jaeger, I'll have a word with you in my tent once you finish your breakfast," Levi said coolly, his cloak rippling in the breeze.

He looked every bit the hero, and Eren dropped his spoon to his bowl impulsively. He started to try and stand to salute him, but Levi shook his head. "Finish eating, and we'll talk. As for the rest of you, this is a matter between a captain and his co-captain. Is that clear?"

Sasha looked like she wished she were an earthworm, just so she could burrow into the dirt. "Y-yes sir. Sorry!"

Levi nodded and he walked off. He must have drank Hange's tonic, because the color had returned to his cheeks and his bruises were nearly faded. Eren alone seemed to notice the slight limp to his gate, though.

Once his lover was gone, Eren cast an accusing look at his friends. "What the fuck?"

"Sorry, Eren," apologized Armin. "The captain has priority to tell you the details himself. It's probably best that you hear it from him, anyway."

Eren looked down at his half-eaten bowl of food with a frown. What were they all hiding from him?"

"Finish eating," urged Mikasa sternly, even as she squeezed Jean's hand. "It will all be made clear soon, Eren. You needed to recover, first."

"Ugh, why'd I have to open my stupid mouth again," complained Sasha.

Eren grimaced at her as he spooned up more of the oatmeal. She felt like she was always messing up. That much was clear. "Seems you're the only one that wants to tell me what in the hell's going on. Don't be too hard on yourself, Sasha."

* * *

Eren saluted Levi as he met up with him outside his tent after having breakfast. The encampment was swiftly being disassembled and packed away for travel. "Eren Jaeger, reporting for duty, sir!"

Levi huffed a little. "At ease." He sipped from his teacup and he gestured at the entrance to his tent. "You first."

Eren ducked in, and Levi followed him. "Have a seat, Eren. We can drop formalities, now."

Eren glanced around, and he realized his only two choices were the sleeping pallet or the desk chair. The sleeping pallet seemed strangely more logical to him, so he plopped down on it and he breathed a little sigh of relief. He was a bit winded just from the simple act of moving around. Levi's gaze fixated on him as the captain tied up the tent flap, and he joined him, wincing a little as he sat down and stretched his legs out.

"I didn't want to be accused of keeping anything from you again," murmured Levi between sips, "but given your recent condition, I thought it best to wait until you were in a better frame of mind. Do you understand that, Eren?"

Eren felt the confusion and fear rising to the surface, all over again. "I do, but please...tell me what's going on!"

Levi met his gaze. "After your recent and unexpected transformation, Hange researched a blood sample she took from you. We came to the conclusion. Some of your titan cells 'hid' inside your spinal fluid during your treatment, Eren. They stayed dormant for years, but then they woke up again and multiplied...starting the cycle over. By that evidence, it's reasonable to assume that if it could happen to you—"

Eren's eyes went wide at the implications, and he interrupted Levi's words. "Then it could happen to everyone _else_ that's been cured?"

Levi nodded solemnly. He finished off his tea and he set the cup aside. "Eren, we could be looking at another titan invasion from within. Not only inside the walls, but in outlying settlements beyond them...including Sedge. Now, our earliest subjects are all within our walls, so if they revert back to titan form, we'll be the first to know about it."

"Oh God," gasped Eren, staring blankly at the floor. "It...it could start all over again!"

Levi cupped Eren's jaw firmly in his hand, and he forced him to look at him. His gaze was steady and calm—but there was a fierceness in it as well. "No, Eren. It won't be like before. We have the blade cannons, we have the inoculation. True our current squad might suck overall compared to the previous generation, but our technology is better, now. Nothing's happened yet. Maybe the cure is only half-assed for shifters. We don't know that yet, and we won't know until we make it home and Hange starts testing."

Levi sighed and he released Eren's jaw, lowering his gaze. "However, there is also the chance that the earliest subjects of the cure could revert at any given day. You had five years before your titan powers showed back up. Your treatment was different though, and _you_ are different. Protocols are being laid down in case of this situation, and the minute we reach the first settlement, scouts posted there will be informed and the militia within the walls with be contacted and briefed."

Eren took a slow breath. He looked at his captain, his lover, and he saw the weariness in him. As awful as his own situation was, he began to hurt for Levi more. He put his hands on the smaller man's shoulders and he gripped them as hard as his weakened strength would allow.

"I'm with you, Levi. I promised that, and I meant it. Even if I'm terrified of myself...I'm with you."

Levi stared up at him, and he put his hands on Eren's shoulders for a squeeze as well—a much stronger squeeze. "I know you are, Eren."

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are there any SNK readers of mine that would be willing to beta for me? I've gained a full-time job and my proofreading is going to become even more abysmal than ever. Feel free to PM me. I prefer someone with an open mind to "ships" rather than going through several betas for each one, but even a little help with the Levi/Eren would do wonders now. Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone kill me please (sounds like Eren). I'm a little sloppy and I apologize for that. Oh, and I added a little more to the end, because I didn't think there was good closure to this chapter as it originally was. Yay, extended smut.

They packed up camp and prepared to move out. Eren and Levi took one look at the interior of the wagon that had been prepared for them, and while the former blinked with surprise, the latter glanced at Hange with exasperation.

"Really, four-eyes?"

The commander smiled at him. "Like I said, it's a VIP wagon. If we can't treat our elite captain and his co-captain to a bit of luxury, what sort of scouts would we be?"

"The sane kind, perhaps," muttered Levi.

The interior of the wagon looked like something a pampered, rich merchant might ride in. The floor was covered in blankets, pillows lined ever wall and corner. There was also a basket of wrapped snacks, a couple of filled canteens, and someone had even hung glass beads and feathers from the waterproofed canvas roof.

"Where the hell did you even _get_ those?" Levi muttered, pointing at the un-necessary decorations.

"Sasha," answered Hange with a smirk. She glanced back at the huntress, who had mounted up and was getting into formation with her friends. "As it turns out, she still practices some of the little traditions she grew up with, and she carries them with her in her saddlebags. Those might seem like pointless baubles to you and I, but to Sasha they're protective amulets—which she gave up for you and Eren without a thought, I might add."

Eren's expression softened and he cast a warm smile back at Sasha. She was chatting with Armin and laughing at something he'd just said. "Of course. It makes sense."

Levi sighed. "Well get in, Jaeger. At least it looks clean."

"May I just have a moment, sir?" pleaded Eren. "I want to thank Sasha and the others for thinking of us."

Levi almost told him to stop wasting time, but he couldn't refuse such a simple request. He knew how much Eren's friends meant to him, and he had to admit that it was good to see his spirits lifting. He gave a nod to his lover. "Go ahead."

Eren immediately walked over to Sasha and he spoke to her briefly. She smiled at him and Levi could hear her assuring him that she would rather the "wood spirits" watch over him right now than herself.

Levi smirked and shook his head. Perhaps a few odd baubles hanging over his head wasn't such a bad thing. Gestures of friendship were important for Eren, no matter how hokey the captain personally found them.

Eren jogged back and he was winded just from that brief activity. Hange pressed a hand against the young man's back and she nodded at the open gate of the wagon. "Go on in, my dear. Just relax and recover your strength. We may come to need you by the time we reach the walls—titan form or not. I want both you and the captain to be in the best shape possible."

"Yes Ma'am," Eren agreed politely. He climbed in, and Levi followed with a sigh.

"Don't sulk," advised Hange to Levi with a wink, peering into the wagon at the pair as they settled in. "I need a deadly Levi; not a lame one."

Levi made a rude gesture at her—which of course didn't bother Hange in the slightest.

"Oh, and Eren..." Hange tossed a few extra items in there with them—one of them rudely bouncing against Levi's head. "Take care of that damned leg of his for me, will you?"

Eren picked up the ointment and the bandages and he gave his captain a hesitant, sidelong smirk as he nodded. "I will."

"I knew I could count on you!" Hange shut the gait and she dropped the flaps down on the back of the wagon covering to give the two of them some privacy. "Remember to roll the side flaps up if you boys want some fresh air."

She galloped away and she called for the advance, leaving the two of them alone together in the shade of the posh, covered wagon. Levi huffed and leaned back against the pillows, crossing his ankles over one another. "What a nuisance."

"I hope you mean being pampered a little, and not being with me," Eren told him softly.

The wagon jerked into motion and Levi braced himself for a moment, before looking sidelong at Eren. "You should know better by now, Jaeger."

"I know I should, but...Levi, can I lean against you?"

Looking at the uncertain, shy expression on his lover's face, the captain was tempted to admonish him again. He reminded himself of the blow to his hopes and dreams Eren had just received and he changed his mind. He nodded and he put an arm around Eren. He felt a shiver go through him, and he adjusted his cloak to cover him.

"You never have to ask, you know," murmured Levi. "Just between you and I."

Thunder rumbled in the distance and he frowned. Just what they needed; another setback to reaching home. With any luck, the rain would move away from them. Traveling might be safer now with the reduced titan population, but Levi was all too aware of how bad weather could impair the platoon's ability to react quickly in any given encounter.

Eren rested his head against Levi's shoulder and he threw an arm around his chest. "I should see to your leg, you know."

Levi grunted. He had to admit that the limb was paining him, and every jolting motion of the wagon only made it worse. He gave a brief nod, allowing Eren the privilege that he'd denied both Hange and himself. "Do your worst, Jaeger."

* * *

Even in his state of depression, Eren could appreciate the reactions he was getting from his lover as he massaged Levi's thigh, knee and calf with determination. It had begun to rain and he could hear the patter of the drops on the roof of the canvas. His strength was returning steadily, and he sensed Levi's combination of ache and pleasure as he kneaded his tight muscles, rubbing the salve Hange gave him into his skin as his fingers worked over it.

He looked at the captain and he watched how his perfect, thin brows furrowed now and then when he worked another knot out. Eren impulsively leaned in to kiss Levi when he rubbed a particularly sore spot and the captain gasped.

"I would do this for you every time it hurts, if you'd let me," whispered Eren.

Levi cracked his eyes open to look at him. "I've no doubt of that. Mmm...right there, brat. God, that spot in particular..."

Eren kissed him again when Levi groaned. He could feel the tension beneath the captain's smooth skin and he rubbed it diligently until it began to relax. Once he'd eased the worst of it, he dutifully wrapped Levi's calf, knee and thigh with the binding given to him by Hange. He helped the captain pull his pants back up and he fastened them for him.

"Nursemaid," muttered Levi sleepily. He rested his cheek against Eren's shoulder and he sighed, obviously much more relaxed now that the pain had eased.

"It's the least I could do," countered Eren softly. He snuggled up to his lover and he tugged the covers over them both as the chill in the air made him shiver. "I like taking care of you, now and then."

"Hmph."

Eren ran his fingers through the captain's soft, silver-smattered hair. He loved the way it smelled. "Tell me you didn't like it."

"No comment."

Eren felt Levi's mouth smirk against his throat.

"Troll," he accused softly. He embraced the captain in a hug. He sobered as he considered his situation, as well as the situation they might be riding towards. "I've been thinking."

"Does it hurt?" Levi mumbled against his neck.

"Don't tease, sir. I'm serious."

The captain lifted his head off Eren's shoulder and he gazed at him, immediately dropping his sarcasm. "What is it, Eren?"

The younger man looked down at his lap, and he chose his words carefully. A flash of lightning from outside and a rumble of thunder gave him pause before he spoke again. "I've been thinking a lot about Commander Erwin, and how he inspired us all. He didn't always just _talk_ about making sacrifices; he _did_ it. Some might say he sent hundreds of soldiers to their deaths without remorse, but we know differently. Each and every one of those men and women gave their lives willingly, because they believed in the cause and they believed in you and the commander."

Levi nodded, frowning slightly at the memory of those they'd lost—Erwin included. "Yes, that's true. And what conclusion have these thoughts of him brought you to?"

Eren met the captain's calm, level gaze. "I don't know if I'll ever be an outstanding soldier. I don't have Mikasa's grace, or Armin's brains, or Jean's tactical eye, or Sasha's hunting abilities and instincts. I know I sure as _hell_ won't ever match you in skills—none of us will. There's one thing I _do_ have to bring to the table, though; and that's my titan powers. As much as I hate them and as much as they make me afraid of myself, maybe this burden is _my_ sacrifice to make for humanity. When I think of it that way, it makes it easier to bear. Until we've ensured the safety of our people and our homes, I'll use whatever abilities I have at my disposal...even if I despise them."

Levi nodded. "That's good to hear. There's one other thing you bring to the table that you failed to mention though, Eren."

The younger man's brows hedged curiously. "What's that?"

Levi smirked. "Big, hulking balls. When you aren't feeling sorry for yourself, you're the most determined bastard I've ever met."

Eren smiled bashfully and he lowered his gaze. Encouragement from Levi always made him feel good. "Thanks, Captain."

* * *

The scouts encountered and dispatched one abnormal before Hange called for a brief halt to rest the horses a bit. The rain had died down to a sprinkle for now, and it was the perfect opportunity to discuss the game plan should they return home to find reverted titans behind the walls.

"The queen and her advisors came up with an evacuation plan about three years ago," Levi explained to the squad. They had tightened formation back up for the travel break; a practice they'd gotten into over the past two years since the number of titans in charted territory had dwindled. "Some of you may not be aware of those protocols yet, as you were recruited from the outlying townships outside the walls. The commander will go over it with you now."

Tugging his hood a little lower over his head to keep the rain off his face, Levi took the cup of tea offered to him by Armin and he nodded at the blond in thanks. Hange took her cue and she addressed the regiment.

"In case of an emergency, heavy, mechanically operated gates have been added to all of the entrances to the underground," explained the commander. "As most of you know, we have titan alarms lining the walls of every district now. Much like our titan meters, these alarms are attuned to specifically detect titans and they will go off if they sense their bio signature."

"Don't make it too techy, Hange," muttered Levi into his cup as he noticed some of the listening soldiers' eyes glazing over.

"In the event that they go off, ideally citizens will either retreat to basement levels recently built under their own homes, or they'll make for the underground to wait it out. Though it's been some time since the walls have been under siege and the militia is out of practice with fighting off titan attackers, we're actually better prepared to deal with threats than ever before. That's assuming people play it smart and follow the plans laid out for their survival. Now, our job as the Survey Corps will be to directly engage any titans within our walls, as you all know. The military police are responsible for defending the capital and the monarchy. The Garrison Brigade will attack hostiles from the walls and direct civilians to safety. Those are the basics."

Hange glanced at Levi. "The captain and I have discussed it, and if we end up with reverted titans within our walls, everyone in this squad will be assigned to teams. Nobody is to engage any targets without at least one person at their side. That goes for you too, Levi."

Everyone looked at the captain and he paused in the act of having another sip of his tea. "What? Why are you all staring at me?"

Hange chuckled. "Don't be coy, Captain. You're well known for loner tactics."

"You're one to talk," he muttered.

"We'll discuss assigned teams and team leaders once we reach the supply base and set up camp for the night. Some of you will be in charge of assisting the Garrison Brigade with protecting civilians while they evacuate. The rest will be on inoculating and/or slaying duty, depending on the situation."

Hange paced back and forth and she lowered her wine-colored gaze thoughtfully. "In the past, we've asked scouts to lay down their lives. That hasn't changed, but what _has_ changed is that now there is a middle ground. You're all expected to defend yourselves and each other as well as the citizens of the walls. Retreat is acceptable, if you feel the situation warrants it. Let's avoid as many deaths as possible."

"That being said," interjected Levi, "' _Retreat when necessary_ ' doesn't mean ' _tuck tail and run the moment you get a little scared_ '. If this goes off the way we fear it might, all but a handful of you will be facing a situation you've never dealt with before. Don't let your experiences in the Survey Corps thus far give you a false sense of security, and don't sully our emblem with cowardice. You wear the Wings of Freedom because you are the best soldiers humanity has to offer. You've all received training that none of the other military regiments have been exposed to. Use that training. Keep your heads on straight, even if you shit yourselves—and don't disappoint me or the commander, or it's your ass."

Every single one of them—including the four shifters that had just joined their ranks—saluted Levi and shouted: "Sir, yes sir!"

Hange shivered a little as a thrill went through her. She supposed she ought to be jealous of the way her small friend inspired the ranks so easily, but Levi had always been that way. Hell, he'd inspired the shit out of her from the first day she saw him in action. He had an exceptionally strong presence, and that hadn't changed one bit over the years. He and Erwin had made such an awe-inspiring team, and she knew she was a poor substitute for her deceased friend.

"All right, dismissed," she called out. "Grab a bite to eat while you can, folks. We're moving out again in twenty minutes!"

She jogged over to Levi as the soldiers dispersed, some going off into groups like Eren and his friends. She joined the captain's side and they walked together companionably, surveying the landscape and stretching their legs. The captain's limp had notably improved, and Hange guessed Eren must have worked on his leg and wrapped it for him as promised.

"You always have to one-up me, don't you?" murmured Hange with a grin at Levi.

He shrugged. "It's in my nature."

"I suppose it's for the best," she remarked. She closed her eyes as the cool, damp breeze ruffled her hair. "Science has always been my strongpoint. I'd have passed the torch of commander to you, if you'd have allowed it."

Levi shook his head. "No. I'm not cut out for that kind of role. I've always been best at support and special operations. You're doing fine, Hange. They might not see you as the strongest authoritative figure in the combat field, but when it comes to anything science or medical related, you're the one they're always going to look to."

Hange beamed at the compliment—such a rare thing from her temperamental companion. She gave him a quick, one-armed hug. "Love you, Ackerman."

"Cut it out," he muttered. "People are going to get the wrong idea again."

She chuckled. "You have to admit, that misunderstanding at our last camp was funny."

Levi shrugged and said nothing.

"So, how is Eren holding up?" Hange asked, changing he subject.

Levi glanced over his shoulder at the young man in question, who was standing near his friends and their horses, chatting. "Much better now. I think he's found himself again."

Hange bumped her hip against him. "See? I told you!"

"Hey, you almost made me spill my tea, asshole." Levi covered his cup with one hand protectively and he shot her a warning look.

"Sorry, grump."

* * *

Levi's proud statement that Eren had found himself again proved slightly premature as they traveled on and got hit by another storm. Eren was napping in the captain's arms when another nightmare plagued him, and he awoke with a scream. Levi was startled out of his doze, and he jerked awake.

"Eren," he said, keeping his voice calm and steady as he shook him. "Wake up. It's only a dream."

Eren's bright eyes snapped open and they didn't immediately focus on the smaller man. "I killed them," he gasped. "I killed them all!"

"You haven't killed anyone, Jaeger," informed the captain sternly. He patted Eren's cheek just hard enough to get his attention. "Look at me."

The wide, tormented eyes fixated on Levi's face, and Eren began to calm down. Levi slid his hand down to Eren's chest and he could feel his heart racing beneath his palm. "You're all right. Just take a deep breath. Your friends are fine and we're still riding in this gaudy wagon they set up for us. Are you with me, kid?"

"Y-yeah," gasped Eren after a moment. He shivered and he laid his forehead against Levi's shoulder. "Sorry. I dreamed that I...that I..."

"I can guess what you were dreaming about," murmured Levi.

The flaps at the back of the wagon were pulled aside abruptly by someone, and two concerned faces peered in from the pouring rain. Both Mikasa and Armin had evidently heard Eren's cry and they'd ridden up to the wagon on their horses to check in.

"Is everything all right?" Mikasa asked, leaning over her mount's neck. Rain water dripped from the hood of her cloak, and her bangs were plastered against her forehead.

"Eren, are you okay?" Armin followed up, in a similar state of dampness.

Faintly uncomfortable to be seen snuggling with the young man, Levi nodded at them. "Everything is fine. He just had a nightmare."

The two visibly relaxed. "Can we bring you anything?"

Eren lifted his head from Levi's shoulder and he looked at his friends with a slightly embarrassed expression on his handsome features. "I'm all right, guys. Sorry for giving you a scare. Um, why don't you both come in here for a little while and get out of the rain? Captain, is that all right by you?"

Levi suppressed a grimace. Like it would matter if it weren't. If being in the company of his oldest friends was what his lover needed right now, he wouldn't deny him that. "Fine. Just don't get the blankets muddy."

* * *

Levi was at heart a rather spiteful man. Once Mikasa and Armin were inside and had hung their cloaks up at the back end of the wagon's interior, he decided to entertain them all with a tale. "Say Eren, do you want to hear a funny story?"

Eren looked at him with surprise. "You're going to tell a joke?"

"No. I don't tell jokes. I said a story, idiot. It's a true story, too. You might find it amusing."

"Oh? What's it about?" Eren looked curious.

"It's about people drawing idiotic conclusions because they can't keep out of other people's business."

Levi cast a brief smirk at Eren's two companions, and Armin's blue gaze widened. Mikasa wasn't involved with this particular story, but Arlert was and by the look in his eyes, he had guessed where this was leading.

"Sir, please..."

"Please what? I'm only sharing an interesting story with Jaeger. What is your objection?"

Levi ruthlessly continued. "Eren, your friends all have smutty minds. Did you know that?"

Eren looked both confused and a little uncomfortable as he looked between Armin—who was practically squirming—and Levi. "Well, I know Jean can be a handful sometimes. Where is this leading to?"

Despite Armin's quiet protests, Levi told Eren about how he and the others mistakenly thought Hange was trying to get down his pants the night before. "I'm sure you can imagine our surprise when they all came crashing through the tent entrance, piled up like clowns on each other," finished Levi.

"So that's what was going on," Mikasa said as Eren covered his mouth on a snicker. She looked at Armin—whose face was now cherry-bright. "I'm surprised at you, Armin. I could understand it of the others, but you should have more sense than that."

"I do," protested Armin. "I did! I only went along to prove it was all just a misunderstanding!"

"So you just wanted to say: 'I told you so'?" pressed Eren between muffled, soft chuckles.

Armin lapsed into mortified silence. Levi didn't relent. "He was just as guilty of sticking his nose where it doesn't belong as the rest of them, Eren. Don't let that innocent expression on his face fool you."

"I uh...think I should probably get back into formation now," Armin said tactfully. He crawled over to his cloak and he put it back on to ward off the rain. "Let us know if you need anything."

"Wait, Armin..."

Eren's amused tone probably didn't help encourage the scholar to stick around as Armin parted the wagon flaps and climbed out to remount his horse, which he'd tied to the wagon's backside to keep the animal close. Mikasa gave Levi a shrewd look, and then her gaze gentled on Eren.

"I should go as well. It's going to be hard to spot any wandering titans in this downpour and they may need us to act fast at a moment's notice. Captain." She nodded respectfully at Levi, and then she too exited the wagon.

Eren sighed once they were both gone and the flaps dropped back into place. "Was your account of what happened for my benefit, or did you just do it to get rid of them?"

"Both." Levi shrugged. He reached for the thermos and his cup, and he poured himself some of the warm tea brew. "Would you like a cup, Eren?"

"Yes, please." Eren studied him thoughtfully. "You really don't like sharing me much, do you?"

Levi poured Eren a cup and he glanced at him as he handed it over. "Whatever gave you that idea, Jaeger? I was just trying to take your mind off of your nightmares."

"Yeah, right." Eren took the cup with a murmur of thanks, and he studied his lover's attractive profile. "Why did you agree to let them come in here with us for a while, if you didn't want the company?"

Levi sobered somewhat, and he gazed into the dark liquid in his cup. "Because you needed the reassurance that your friends were alive and well, after your nightmare. I'm not completely unreasonable or lacking in sympathy. So, do you feel better now?"

Eren gave him one of those smiles that Levi had started to miss—the kind that Levi had only seen on his face after reuniting with him after years of living free of his titan powers. "Yes, I do."

The younger man leaned in to brush his lips softly against Levi's cheek. "Thank you."

As per usual, Levi had trouble reacting well to such blatant affection. He shrugged. "Don't mention it, brat."

* * *

They made it to the supply base by sunset, and the rain had finally cleared up. They encountered no more titans on the way. Such was to be expected, this close to their civilization. Levi and Eren were finally given a pass by Hange to resume their ordinary duties in the morning when they were to set out for the final leg of their journey home. Once camp was set up and organized for the night, Hange and Levi addressed their soldiers and they informed them of assigned teams. Eren and all of his friends were assigned to Levi's team, with the exception of Armin.

"You'll be under command of your own team composed of Monse, Leonhart, Braun and Hoover," Levi informed Armin.

Armin blinked at him. "S-sir?" He looked at the three titan shifters standing across the way from him, his eyes meeting Annie's briefly. "Why me? Shouldn't they be under yours or Commander Hange's command?"

"Why you?" Levi glanced at the trio in question before responding. "Because you, Armin Arlert, are the only one I trust to catch it in time if any one of these three starts drifting off the tracks. Your team will be leading damage control and backup—which means you are to protect evacuees as they make their way to the underground, and once that job is finished, you will assist your fellow squad members with clearing out remaining threats."

Levi's cold gaze slid over the shifters of subject. "I think it's fitting that their first major assignment be to protect the very population they nearly destroyed. Wouldn't you agree, Armin?"

Armin's gaze went back to his three former friends, and his brows lowered. He nodded. "Of course, sir. I'll see to it they do their jobs."

"I'm sure you will." Levi's gaze still speared the three shifters, one by one. "And as for you three assholes; no shifting whatsoever unless given a direct order otherwise, understood? Armin will be the one to decide if the situation is desperate enough to warrant it, while you're under his command. Especially you, Hoover. We don't need your towering, skinless ass destroying more walls and homes."

Poor Bertolt blushed profusely as people looked at him. "Yes sir," he mumbled. On either side of him, Annie and Reiner both nodded, a bit more stoic than he was.

"Pardon me for asking, Captain," interjected Ymir, stepping forward from her spot next to Sasha, "but you never assigned me to any teams. What am I supposed to do, cheer you all on from the sidelines?"

Levi's mouth quirked. He rather liked Ymir's bold attitude. "You will be getting a special assignment, as agreed upon by myself and the commander." He glanced at Hange and she nodded at him with a smirk. Levi continued. "Whether we face the anticipated situation or not, _your_ place will be at the queen's side. Upon arrival at the walls, you are to immediately report to Historia with a full account of our discovery and a declaration signed by myself and the commander that you are to be the queen's personal bodyguard. I trust this arrangement is satisfactory for you?"

Ymir grinned like a cat. "Hell yes, Captain. You can _definitely_ count on me for that."

"Hmph. Thought so." He frowned at Hange as she got a dreamy look on her face, and he nudged her. "You're up, Commander."

"Ah, young love—oh! Right." Hange cleared her throat. "Well, the captain's gone over most everything except for my team's job in this. Regardless of what we find when we return to the walls, I'll be orchestrating a mass vaccination plan. Even if there aren't any reversion instances, we are going to need to test all of the earliest cure subjects to be sure there isn't a threat. If there is, they'll be administered the cure again. If not...well then, we've nothing to worry about. Let's all hope for the latter, but be prepared for the former. This could all turn out to be concern over nothing, but it could easily go the other way around. We want you all prepared. I won't be able to guide the corps if the worst scenario becomes true. It will be in the hands of Captain Levi, and you'd damned-well better listen to him and obey his instructions."

Hange smiled brightly. "Any questions?"

One young man stepped forward. "We don't even know what we're going in to! We don't know what to expect!"

"No shit," grumbled Levi. "That's why we've outlined these protocols."

"But what if they aren't enough?" demanded a woman in the ranks. "I've heard about past attacks on the districts, and we aren't trained to deal with that sort of thing!"

"Aren't you?" Levi's cool gaze flicked to her. "Then what in the hell are you doing in the Survey Corps, soldier? Buckle up."

"She's right, though," shouted another soldier. "We don't have enough information! You aren't telling us everything, you—"

"Sit down and shut the hell up," interrupted Eren Jaeger. His eyes seemed to glow for a brief moment, and the scout that was mouthing off abruptly plopped down on the ground and went quiet. His face bore a startled expression on it.

Hange frowned, and Levi's brows drew together just for a moment. The two of them glanced at one another. Levi spoke up, putting aside the strange brightness of Eren's gaze and the immediate response from the soldier, for now. "All of you calm down. We've planned this out as best we could, based on nothing more than assumptions. Nobody knows what we'll find when we reach the walls, so just focus on your mission plans and await further orders, should things turn out differently. Dismissed."

* * *

A short while later, Levi and Hange were discussing the events of the briefing in her tent. "I'm not the only one that noticed it, right?" she said, pacing in excited circles. "And this isn't the only time it's happened."

Levi stared at a loose strand in his pants, finding it oddly fascinating. "No to both. He's done that before. This isn't the first time."

"Right," she agreed, she stopped and she rubbed her hands together with excitement. "In the courthouse. He told everyone to shut up, and they did. At first, I thought they were all just shocked by the situation of the moment."

Levi shook his head. "Same thing happened when he reached for that fucking spoon and half-shifted. All of my team were yelling and screaming at him, and Eren finally lost it and told them to shut up. It was dead-silent after that...until you came running and screaming at the top of your lungs, begging to touch the arm."

Hange pointed at her own shaggy head. "Scientist, remember? I was excited! Anyhow, it seems our sweet boy has been demonstrating the talent long before he actually used it against an actual titan. We'd never gotten the chance to fully test that before the war came to an end. The poor darling wore himself out so much just trying to perfect his hardening ability."

Levi nodded in agreement and he crossed his legs, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. "So we can safely assume that it's a possibility."

"Yes." Hange tapped her fingertips against her lower lip in thought. "Eren might indeed possess this 'coordinate' ability that's seemed so sketchy. Levi, you've spent more time with him than I have, and we don't know for certain how long his titan powers have been pushing back to the surface. Can you think of any other recent situations that might have hinted he's got it?"

Levi damned-near blushed. Yes, he could think of more than one. Eren suggesting they have sex with his boots on and him giving in, for one. There was also the instance of the young man commanding him to come, even though Levi had tried so hard not to do it up until that moment. He was supposed to be immune to that sort of mind-fuckery, though. Ackerman's weren't susceptible to it...or so he'd thought.

"Levi?" Hange regarded him with a sharply interested gaze. "Are you blushing, my dear?"

"No," he insisted. Oh shit, was his thrill for giving in to someone else _that_ strong that it could override his inherited ability to resist mind control?

"What's going on, Levi?"

He looked up at her as Hange placed her hands on her hips. "I was just trying to think. We need to test this. I'll speak to Eren immediately. Excuse me."

Levi ignored the puzzled look Hange gave him as he made a hasty retreat.

* * *

"Eren, I need you to try something."

The young man looked up from the work he was doing to patch the emblem on his cloak. His captain and lover seemed very intense and focused as Levi ducked into his tent to announce it. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Levi squatted down before him, and he eyed him calculatingly. "Something could very well be _right_ , Eren. We need to find out before we draw that conclusion, though."

Eren sighed. "You're being vague again."

"All right, I'll spell it out for you." The captain stared into his eyes. "You've been demonstrating some abilities that have me and Hange wondering if you could be in possession of the coordinate, after all."

Eren dropped his cloak, forgetting the stitching he was doing on it. "What? Why?"

"Various reasons," answered Levi softly. He explained what he and Hange had talked about, and then he further expanded it. "Eren, you have a way of convincing me to do things I normally wouldn't do...including blowing my load before I'm willing to."

Eren felt horrified at the notion, and he shoved the cloak aside immediately, searching Levi's gaze with his own. "Levi, you have to know I'd never manipulate you, even if you're right. I respect you too much! I...I love you."

"Relax," soothed the captain. "I'm not accusing you of anything. First off, if you influenced me you didn't do it on purpose. I know that beyond a doubt. Secondly I..."

Levi lowered his gaze with a troubled frown. Eren leaned in close, horribly curious. "You...what?"

The captain sighed. "I don't think you could have done it if I hadn't consciously allowed it, Eren. We need to test it, though. Try something with me. Command me to do something."

"M-me...command you?" Eren thought his eyes could have rolled out of his head.

Levi nodded. "Yes. It doesn't have to be anything complicated. Tell me to slap myself, or tell me to lay down. Anything. Just try it, Jaeger."

"I...I don't know if I can," admitted Eren breathlessly. "The idea of telling you to do anything—"

"You've done it before in bed," interrupted Levi. He smirked. "We're alone in here together. If it's got to be something lewd, go for it. We just need to find out if it's real, and how far it extends."

Eren blushed, and he sighed. "All right. Um...make 'bunny ears' behind your head."

Levi stared at him with narrowed eyes. "Really, Jaeger?"

"Well, I don't know! You aren't doing it so does it matter?"

"Heh." Levi sat down cross-legged before him, and he rested his wrists on his knees. "Try again and _mean_ it, kid. Like when you tell idiots to shut up. Put the intent behind it."

Eren took a slow breath. "All right. Smile at me."

Levi's face remained in repose. Eren shrugged. "See? It's nothing."

"I wouldn't say that," observed the captain shrewdly, his pale gaze fixated on Eren's. He closed his eyes, relaxed, and then he looked at him again. "Try another one."

Eren was confused as hell, but he took Levi's advise. He chose a command that wouldn't be simple or cheesy...though he was dying to order the captain to kiss him. "Giggle."

The strangest, most adorable sound in the world burst from Levi's pouty lips, and Eren got the privilege of both seeing and hearing such a reaction from the man. Levi snorted, covered his mouth with his hand, and then he giggled—just as Eren commanded him to.

"H-holy fuck," blurted Eren, amazed. "Did you just—"

"Shut up, Jaeger," replied Levi between soft, low noises of unwilling amusement. "Test complete."

"I...I don't understand." Eren was entranced by the unusual sound of Levi's giggles. As if the man weren't already fucking cute enough. "A minute ago, you totally ignored my command to smile."

"Tha...that's because I was blocking it," explained the captain. He took a slow breath to calm himself and he once again was in control. "It seems—at least when it comes to me—that your coordinate ability is limited. Fuck, I hate to admit it but I've got to side with Hange. We need to...ugh... _research_ this more."

"But wait." Eren stared at his lover. "I thought your bloodline was supposed to be immune from mind control."

"Apparently I'm a whore for authority...from the right person." Levi smirked at him. "I blocked your first attempt, but I opened myself up to the second. Submission can be a funny, tricky thing at times, Eren."

Trying to get over the sound of Levi giggling, Eren thought it over. "What can this mean? How can I be sure? Levi...have I manipulated you without knowing it?"

The captain shook his head. "No. I definitely felt a mental nudge that second time. Whatever manipulation you've done with me, I've allowed it. I think neither of us were even aware of it. You should test it on someone else, though. If you've got this 'coordinate' ability, then by everything we know you should be able to control both humans _and_ titans."

"I...I don't want that kind of power."

Levi met his eyes calmly. "You haven't wanted a lot of the burdens handed to you by fate, Jaeger. Trouble is you've got them, regardless. Let's see how we can benefit from them, shall we?"

"How do you mean?" Eren was wary of the implications. He didn't really _want_ to be able to control other people. Titans were fine, if it would prevent more needless deaths.

Levi heaved a soft sigh. "Try wiping a memory from me, first."

Eren was horrified. "Levi! I couldn't do that!"

"By all common logic, you shouldn't be able to." The captain was sedate, as always. "However, I'm curious to find out whether you really _can_ or not. Let's try something simple. I'll open myself up to you, Eren. When I was still just a boy, I killed a merchant. He was my first kill. He was trying to take a girl I knew away from her parents as payment for what they owed him. He was going to sell her for profit. I want you to focus on that memory and try to wipe it out. Go ahead. We need to know."

Eren thought that was a terrible memory indeed, and he found it slightly less objectionable to try and erase it from his lover's mind. He could literally _see_ the event in his mind as Levi described it...see the scrawny, black-haired youth diving at the greedy, middle-aged man. There was an uncommon indifference in Levi's hooded gray eyes, even back then.

"Captain, are you sure about this?"

Levi nodded. "It's certainly not a precious memory to me. Go ahead, Eren. Try it."

Eren took a deep breath and he concentrated. Unaware that his eyes seemed to light up from within, he tried to banish that memory from Levi's memory. After a few moments, he regarded his companion hesitantly. "Do...do you remember your first kill?"

Levi nodded. "Yes. It didn't work on me. I'm not really surprised, considering everything I've learned about my bloodline and our immunity to mind wiping. Seems your abilities can only go so far with me, even when I open myself up to them."

Eren was faintly relieved. "So, what should we do? I obviously can't effect your memories even if you try and let me."

"Test it out on someone else. Someone that has no inherent ability to block it if they wish to...obviously not Mikasa. She's from the same bloodline as myself, as well as the Asians."

"Like I'd do that to any of my friends!" Eren was sincerely horrified by the thought.

Levi stared levelly at him. "Eren, for all you know, you've already been doing it without even knowing it. Don't give me that 'kicked dog' look, either. I already told you that I'm fine with it. I know you'd never deliberately try to make me do anything I didn't want to do. If you don't want to risk accidental manipulation of your loved ones in the future, however, it makes sense for you to learn how to control it, right?"

"I...I guess so." Eren's troubled gaze flicked to the tent entry.

"It doesn't have to be anything huge," reminded Levi. "Doesn't even have to be one of your friends, if it bothers you so much. We already know you can compel people to do things, Eren. Let's see about memory control, first. You don't have to wipe out anyone's personal memories, kid. Make it small. We just need to confirm it."

"Small as in what way?" demanded Eren. "Memories aren't small, Levi."

"The petty ones are," insisted the captain. He shrugged. "If it bothers you that much, do something stupid in front of someone and then try to make them forget it. Just make sure nobody else is around if it's something like flashing or mooning them."

"Oh man," sighed Eren, putting a hand to his head.

* * *

Levi watched as Eren walked through the camp, and he honestly was surprised when he chose one of his friends as his test subject. Not that Jean Kirstein could be considered a "best bud" by any means, but despite their frequent disagreements, there was a sort of brotherly connection between the two of them. The captain watched quietly as Eren walked up behind the taller young man, and he nearly shot his tea through his nostrils with amusement when Eren smacked jean sharply upside the back of his head.

"Ow! What the fuck?!"

Eren looked back at Jean in passing, and his eyes glowed briefly. "Forget I did that."

Jean then looked completely confused. He continued to rub the back of his head, and he frowned at Eren. "What are you looking at?"

"You okay?" Eren questioned, keeping his expression neutral.

Jean still seemed confused, and he looked around. "Yeah. Something hit me in the back of the head, though."

Eren made a show of looking around. "I didn't see anything thrown at you. Maybe you're imagining things."

Jean grimaced, looking around himself. "I don't think I've pissed anyone off enough to make them throw something at me. Maybe I'm just more tired than I thought."

"Is your head okay?" Eren's expression betrayed some concern.

"Yeah, it was just...I dunno...like someone smacked me," Jean answered. "Maybe the wind just blew something my way. I should go and see if Mikasa needs any help with our tent. See ya, Eren."

"Bye."

Eren watched him go, and as he walked over to his watching captain, Levi noticed the guilt spreading over his features. He smirked. "Don't beat yourself up, kid. That was a pretty simple exercise, and I'll bet you've been itching to do that for a while now."

"Doesn't make it right," muttered Eren. "What a chickenshit thing for me to do...smack him and then make him forget, like that."

Levi finished off his tea, and he nodded toward his tent. "You needed to find out if you could do it. No lasting harm was done. Let me help _you_ forget, Eren. I know this is tough on you."

Eren's eyes met Levi's, and he bit his lip. "I would love that, but...can I make a request?"

Levi shrugged. "Of course."

"You'll think it's stupid," warned the younger man.

"I think a lot of your ideas are stupid," reminded the captain brutally. "Doesn't stop me from listening to or indulging them."

Eren took a deep breath. "Make love to me tonight, please. I...I want you inside me, but I want it to be...erm...gentle. We could be heading into a shit storm tomorrow and either one of us could die. I want to experience this with you at least once, before that happens. We always end up pounding each other. I want this time to be slow." His face flushed even as he made the request. "See? I told you it was stupid."

Levi stepped closer to him, gazing up at him with quietly assessing gray eyes. He shook his head slowly, and at first Eren thought he was about to refuse his request. Instead, Levi ran a gloved hand over Eren's arm, and he spoke in a low voice.

"It isn't stupid, Eren. Don't worry; you aren't manipulating me into agreeing to it. Your eyes aren't even glowing. I can do that for you. I can't promise I'll be _good_ at it, but I can give it my best."

Eren found himself smiling; albeit nervously. "You're good at everything, Captain."

"Bullshit. This one's going to be a challenge for me...but I accept, nonetheless."

* * *

A short while later in Levi's tent, the captain strove to comply with his young lover's request. Levi hadn't been gentle with a lover in quite some time. He generally liked to get rough, whether he was doing the fucking or being fucked. This was a different situation from what he was used to, though. Eren was wounded, seeking comfort in his embrace. He wanted intimacy, not just sex. Levi did his best to give him that. He took his time sucking him off first, eventually penetrating him with saliva-lubed fingers to prepare him. He kept going until the younger man was grasping his dark hair and begging him breathlessly. Once he felt Eren was ready for him, the captain spread his young lover's thighs wide and he positioned himself over him.

"S-sir," moaned Eren as Levi slid his hard length slowly and deeply into him.

Levi kissed Eren's arching throat and he grasped his thick brown hair in one hand, falling into habit briefly. Once Eren tilted his head back as demanded and caressed his back, Levi remembered the request. He eased his grip on Eren's hair and he combed his fingers through it instead. He kissed the shifter's parted lips, moving slowly over him.

"I'm out of practice with this," admitted the captain.

"W-with sex?" Eren's hands slid down to cup Levi's flexing bottom. "Please don't troll me right now, Captain."

"No, not with sex. Heh...idiot." Levi kissed Eren's chin, and he withdrew to the tip. "Being gentle...or 'making love' as you put it." He rocked forward slowly, filling him again and making him moan. The captain shuddered with pleasure at the feel of Eren's snug walls sheathing him. "I'm going to give you what you want, though."

Eren drew his knees back further, and he ran his tongue over Levi's throat. "Feels good. God, it's been a while since we've done it this way, Levi. So big...I can really appreciate that when it's inside of me, like this."

"Can you, now?" purred Levi. He withdrew again and he made a low sound of pleasure in his throat as he delved back in. "Mmm, you feel amazing. If I didn't love your dick inside me so much, I'd do this more often."

He looked down at Eren and he saw something in his eyes that gave him pause. "Am I talking too dirty for you, or what?" He really didn't know how to talk romantically to a partner. It was rather humbling to feel so uncertain of himself.

"N-no," quavered Eren. His eyes briefly fluttered shut as Levi gently pumped again. He reached up to stroke the captain's hanging, dark bangs and he just stared at him. "I don't...mind the smut. I just want to give myself to you, Captain."

Levi was stricken dumb for a second. Was _that_ what this was all about? He recalled having Eren in chains in the basement of the Survey Corps keep, back in the day. Eren had fully cooperated because the poor kid was so afraid of losing control, and he'd admitted to Levi that he trusted him implicitly to handle him if that should ever happen. Usually Eren topped in their relationship, but now Levi was beginning to wonder if he wanted it this way because he _needed_ to surrender to someone he trusted. Levi could relate. There was an ironic freedom in surrendering to a partner. He got off on doing it all the time, in fact. It was more than that, though. Eren wanted the intimacy of tenderness. He wanted to feel...loved.

"Eren, you've already given yourself to me, in more ways than one," he told him breathlessly. He pumped again and he watched the younger man's brows furrow with pleasure. "Not that I'm complaining about this method, mind you. Sexy, green-eyed bastard."

Levi lowered his mouth to Eren's for a soft kiss, and he continued his temperate thrusts. Damn, it was difficult for him to resist slamming into this gorgeous young creature. He was determined to do so, however. Jaeger deserved that much from him, since Levi was so god-awful at verbally expressing his feelings for him.

"You...like my eyes, don't you?" guessed Eren breathlessly.

"Obviously," agreed the captain. He shoved into him hard and he tempered himself immediately when Eren cried out. "Sorry, brat. I lost it...for a second."

He honestly didn't know how long he could keep up this agonizing, slow pace. Levi wasn't a gentle sort of lover, and he was stretching the limits of self-control by trying to conform to this. Every soft moan he provoked from Eren caused his lust to surge.

"It's okay," Eren panted. "Levi...unh...Captain...feels so good!"

"Shit," growled Levi.

He kissed Eren deeply and he lightly scraped his teeth over the younger man's tongue as it thrust into his mouth. He felt Eren tense and he heard his low, shaken moan. One thing Levi could brag about was the way his methods of kissing tended to drive his partners crazy. Eren was no exception. He broke the kiss and he stared down at Eren, quickening his thrusts.

"Slowly," reminded Eren, his lips wet with a combination of both his and Levi's saliva. His hands squeezed the captain's pumping ass. "You promised, sir."

"So I did." Levi dutifully slowed his thrusts, half-smirking at him. "You run the risk of frustrating me, Jaeger."

Eren closed his eyes and smiled, humming with pleasure and wrapping his legs around Levi's waist. "I know. You're so...patient. Kiss me again...please?"

Levi obliged him. He put everything into it that he couldn't put into words, his hips slowly pumping as he did so. Eren moaned into the kiss, and his fingers threaded through Levi's hair. When the captain broke the kiss to look down at him, Eren gazed up at him seriously.

"Do you love me, Levi?"

_~Oh fuck...of all the things you could ask me right now, Jaeger...~_

Levi verbally answered with his customary stoicism. "Isn't it obvious?"

Eren smiled up at him a bit ruefully, even as he gasped with Levi's steady thrusts. "Maybe it sounds silly, but I want...no...I _need_ to hear it from you. Do you love me? I mean _you_. I'm not...forcing anything, am I?"

It occurred to Levi, then. Eren feared that he was _making_ him love him. "Damn it, Eren," he sighed. Levi held the younger man's gaze as he drove into him again. "Yes, I love you...and that's not something you caused with the fucking coordinate ability. Put that notion out of your head, idiot."

Eren grabbed him all the sudden, and he hugged him tightly. "Levi," he gasped. "I love you."

Levi tensed, and he had to stop pumping for a moment or risk coming. He'd heard Eren declare his love before; it was nothing new. Somehow in this instance, however, it made his pulse race. Maybe it was because he was inside of him. He couldn't guess. What he _did_ know was that he wasn't going to last for shit at this rate, so the captain lifted up a little and braced himself on one arm so that he could reach between their bodies to grasp Eren's erection. He kissed him deeply as he began to stroke him, determined to get him off first.

"Levi," moaned Eren, clearly enjoying the treatment. He undulated beneath him, breath huffing with each thrust of the older man's hips and each skillful stroke of his hand.

"Mmm. Come for me, Eren." Levi felt the tension building up in his pelvis, and he clenched his jaw as he fought against the impending climax. "Please come for me, kid. Damn, you feel too good."

Eren laughed breathlessly at him. "Having some trouble, sir? Unh...feels so amazing. I want it to last."

"It can't," admitted Levi with a grunt. "Eren, stop fucking clenching...you're making it worse."

"Sorry." Eren kissed the captain's tense jaw and he ran his hands over his perspiring back. "Damn, I love touching you. Levi...Levi...I'm...oh!"

Levi deliberately began to slide in at an angle that he knew would stimulate Eren the most, desperate now. "That's it. Let go, Jaeger. Come for me."

Eren shuddered helplessly beneath him as his body obeyed Levi's command. He twitched in the captain's stroking hand and he spurted against his stomach, gasping his name. Levi muttered relieved thanks and he allowed himself to finish, having reached his goal. He groaned into Eren's ear as he filled him, shoving deeply into him in the process. Eren stroked his hair, panting softly with pleasure.

"Feeling you come inside me is so sexy," gasped Eren.

Levi didn't currently have the breath to respond to that remark. All he could do was strain and tremble over the younger man. His orgasm faded and he collapsed on top of Eren, spent and delightfully fatigued.

"I'm so damned useless after I come," mumbled the captain, his face planted in the crook of Eren's neck.

"That's okay," assured Eren. He rubbed Levi's back soothingly. "I loved every minute of that, Levi. Thank you."

"Heh. Glad to be of assistance."

* * *

-To be continued


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two lemon chapters in a row? Yikes.

Armin got up with the sunrise, and he found Annie standing alone at the northern edge of the supply base. He steeled himself and he walked up to her. Levi and Hange had been wanting to question Annie and her companions about many things—most notably, their knowledge of the deceased "beast titan". He remembered Connie telling him how excited Reiner and Bertolt had seemed when they first spotted the creature, and he himself wondered over their connection to that powerful, dangerous foe. Connie had lost his life on the mission to take the beast titan down, in fact.

"Good morning," greeted Armin. The chilly breeze lifted his loose, blond locks off his shoulders as he approached her. Today he wore it down, with the sides pulled back and his bangs hanging loose. Annie's hair was likewise down. It was the first time he'd actually ever seen her with her hair down. Armin was annoyed with himself for thinking the look suited her nicely.

Annie turned to glance at him, her heavy-lidded, pale eyes unreadable and sedate, as always. She nodded at him. "I'm not planning to run off, if that's what you're thinking."

Armin looked around, and it occurred to him that there was nobody else around. Leonhart could conceivably make a break for it, if she really wanted to. "No, I don't imagine you'd try it. Not when you stand to gain the chance to lose your titan powers and live a 'normal' life."

"There _is_ no cure," she pointed out, looking back out at the horizon. She hugged herself to ward off the chill, having no jacket or cloak to take advantage of. "The return of Eren's shifting abilities is proof enough of that. I'm stuck like this forever."

At once, Armin felt a stab of pity for her. All she'd ever wanted was to live and to have some semblance of an ordinary life, after all. Her actions were inexcusable, but he could at least sympathize with her plight. "You don't have to be," he reasoned, coming up beside her. He kept forgetting how petite she was. Much like the captain, her presence made her seem larger than she actually was.

Annie glanced sidelong at him. "How do you figure? The cure isn't permanent. I'm not going to delude myself with false hope, Armin."

"But it _isn't_ false hope, Annie. The cure _does_ work, even if not permanently. Eren had five years of—forgive my word usage, but 'normalcy' before his titan powers came back. You and him and whomever else wants the treatment might have to undergo it every half-decade, but you _can_ live a normal life, just as you've always wanted. You've got to earn it first, though."

She smirked without humor, and she looked at him head-on. "What makes you think they'll give it to me, Armin? How many hoops am I going to have to jump through before I 'earn' it?"

Armin sighed. He couldn't answer that question for her. That was up to the commander and the captain to decide. "You can start by talking to me. We still don't completely understand what drove you and the others to attack us. Your council was vague on that."

"What do you want to know?"

"The beast titan. What was he to you and the others?" Armin regarded her steadily.

Annie sighed and she looked off in the distance again. "You call him the 'beast'. We called him 'The Master'. He was once head of our council. He was the one that ordered the attack."

"Oh, really?" Armin quickly grabbed his journal from his pocket and his pen. He opened it to the bookmarked page and he scribbled in it. "So he was a shifter. That's interesting. All this time, we thought he was a deviant. Why did he order the attack?"

"Because according to him, humanity was a threat. Shifters were once enslaved. I'm sure the council told you that much."

Armin nodded. "They did." He noticed Annie shivering, and he hesitated for a moment. Armin unclasped his cloak, and he draped it over her shoulders. "Here. you're cold."

Annie stiffened a little as the heavy, waterproof material settled over her. "You shouldn't. They wouldn't like seeing me wearing the 'wings', even temporarily."

"I hardly think anyone will give me trouble over it," assured Armin. "Why did you call him 'The Master', Annie? Forgive me, but it sounds like for a man insisting that we were a threat to your freedom, he seemed to have a merciless hold over you all."

"He did," she agreed. "My father tried to oppose him, but..."

She shivered and she pulled Armin's cloak tighter around herself. The blond scholar frowned at her, sensing that something awful must have happened. "Keep talking to me, Annie. Please."

"We were told not to come back if we didn't succeed in our mission," she murmured. "Reiner and Bertolt returned at some point while I was in hibernation. The Master banished my father some time after I left, and he—The Master, I mean—went missing shortly after that. A new head of the council was appointed...the man you and the captain spoke with during your visit. He made some changes. By the time I escaped the walls and returned home, The Master had been missing for more than five years. It wasn't until recently that we learned the Survey Corps took him down."

Annie looked out at the horizon again, and she straightened her posture, pursing her lips briefly. "I was glad to hear of it. I hated him."

"I can hardly blame you," whispered Armin. His pity for her increased, and try though he might, he found it difficult to cling to his resentment. "You never found your father?"

She shook her head. "Never. He's more than likely dead, by now."

"I'm sorry," consoled Armin sincerely. He knew what it was like to lose family. "Was he a shifter like yourself?"

"No," she answered. "Father made me undergo the treatment when I was chosen by the council to become a warrior of our people. He didn't want to, but he had no choice in the matter...and neither did I."

Armin wrote all of the information down, and his jaw tightened. The people of Sedge talked about the rest of humanity like it was such a big threat to their freedom, but they enslaved their own. It angered him. Like Eren, Annie and her friends had been forced to become living weapons on another's whim...betrayed by their own and given no choice in the matter. He wouldn't speak ill of the possibly deceased, though. He didn't know the details behind Annie's relationship with her father and it would be rude of him to make assumptions. She obviously loved the man. Everything she'd done had been for the sake of returning home to him.

"I like your hair that way," Annie murmured suddenly.

Armin looked up from his journal, and he met her eyes. "Oh?"

She nodded. "It reminds me of...never mind." She looked away.

"What?" prompted Armin gently. He smiled a little. "What were you about to say, Annie?"

"It's stupid."

"Maybe in your opinion," persisted Armin. "Tell me. What does my hair remind you of?"

Annie shrugged, her stance betraying some annoyance. "Elves."

Armin's brows furrowed. "Elves?"

She nodded. "When I was little, my father used to read fairy tales to me. One of my favorites were about the elves of Elfheim. They wore their hair like you're wearing yours now. I told you it was stupid."

"It isn't stupid," countered Armin, his smile growing. Before he knew it, he was making her an offer. "If me wearing my hair this way brings you some comforting memories of your father, then I'll do it more often, Annie."

She turned to stare at him, and Armin suddenly felt like he needed to loosen his collar. She looked away again, then back at him once more. There was a thoughtful glint in her eyes that Armin couldn't read, and then she muttered something beneath her breath that had him forking his eyebrows in confusion.

"What the hell."

Armin parted his lips to ask her what was on her mind, but she cupped the back of his head abruptly and pulled him down for a kiss. His eyes went wide for a moment, and then they closed. He couldn't believe he was kissing Annie Leonhart...and yet his arms went around her waste to pull her closer, and he deepened the kiss.

* * *

"Hey Bert, I've been looking all over for you." Reiner came up behind his tall friend, and he frowned when the other man didn't react to his greeting at all. "What's the matter with you? You act like you've been hit over the head or something—"

Then as he came up beside him, Reiner saw what Bertolt was staring at and it made sense. Annie was across the distance at the edge of the encampment, and she was in Armin Arlert's arms, locked in a deep kiss with him. Reiner winced and he looked up at his friend, reaching out to pat him consolingly on the shoulder.

"Sorry, man."

Bertolt sighed and turned away, clearly having seen enough. "It's all right. I knew she didn't share my feelings. I've been hoping something would change, but I guess Arlert's the one she's wanted all along. I'm an idiot for thinking I had a chance with her."

Reiner sighed. "Well, at least the girl you like is interested in men. You never know what might change in the future. I don't have a chance in hell with mine."

"I guess we're both screwed." Bertolt managed a faint smile. "I can't blame Armin for going for it. I've got nothing against the guy."

"Can't say I'd be as gracious," muttered Reiner. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast."

* * *

The kiss finally ended, and Armin stared at Annie speechlessly.

"You didn't pull away," she noted softly.

"Well, it was unexpected," he responded breathlessly, and then he lowered his gaze. His arms were still around her. "But not unwelcome. Why did you do that, Annie?"

She shrugged. "Because you've been so kind to me, despite all I've done. I...will admit that a part of me has always wondered what it would be like, too."

Armin met her eyes again. "This can't change anything, you know. I still can't trust you until you prove yourself. I wish I could, but—"

She placed two fingers on his lips to shush him. "I know that, Armin. I didn't kiss you to gain some kind of advantage. I just felt like doing it, and I know you still think I'm a bad person. Maybe I am."

He shook his head. "I don't believe you're a bad person, Annie. You aren't a _good_ one, but you aren't...evil. I don't know that I wouldn't have done the same thing, in your place."

"That's generous of you to say, but you don't need to make excuses for me." She sighed and she stepped back, tucking a blowing lock of pale blond hair behind her ear. "I'm going to say to you what I won't say to anyone else. I'm sorry for the things I've done. Someone should hear it, and it might as well be you."

Armin's expression softened, and he reached out to stroke her hair. "You can redeem yourself, Annie. It's not going to be an easy road to travel and it won't happen overnight, but you and the others _can_ make up for your past mistakes. I look forward to seeing that day."

"Do you?" She smiled a little sadly. "I hope that your faith in me isn't misplaced, Armin."

* * *

For once, Eren awoke before Levi. He sat up with a yawn and he stretched, feeling a pleasant ache as a reminder of what he and the captain had done the night before. He looked down at his slumbering lover and he admired him. Levi was sleeping on his stomach—which was an unusual position for him. Levi's head was turned towards Eren, his cheek resting on his folded arms. The covers were down below his thighs, and Eren reached out to caress his bare ass with a possessive hand. They ought to reach the walls by tonight, and this could be his last chance to touch the man this way. His groin stirred in response to feeling Levi's smooth, firm bottom under his palm and Eren sighed and looked at the tent beginning to form in the covers, between his legs.

"Haven't you had enough?" he muttered to his ill-behaving dick.

Evidently it hadn't, because it continued to steadily rise and harden. Eren kept petting Levi's butt and he groaned a little, his groin beginning to throb. He leaned down to brush his lips over the captain's temple, and Levi mumbled in his sleep and sighed. Eren bit his lip, unable to deny the smaller man's appeal. Maybe they had time for a quickie before the platoon packed up and left for the last leg of the journey.

"I'm going to get in trouble," predicted Eren in a whisper. Still, he kissed the shell of Levi's cute little ear. Even if he could just give Levi and orgasm and watch the man's stoic mask drop...watch those expressions of bliss and surrender dominate his attractive face. That would be worth something to him.

Eren wasn't even aware of it when his eyes began to glow. Vulnerable in sleep, Levi was immediately affected by Eren's unconscious use of his coordinate ability. The shifter's thoughts and desires manifested through his potent influence, and Levi's breath caught in his sleep. His dark, thin brows furrowed and he murmured huskily, stirring a bit. Eren ran his hand slowly down the captain's back, his thoughts on how irresistible Levi looked when in the throes of sexual pleasure. Eren's lips parted, his head tilting as he watched those expressions begin to flit across Levi's features. A soft, intriguing moan arose in the captain's throat and he began to unconsciously rub against the pallet. His body heat rose as his lover's influence tickled his senses, firing off the pleasure centers of his brain to sexually arouse him.

It began to dawn on Eren what was happening. He felt a connection to Levi, and he knew beyond a doubt that somehow he was giving the man erotic pleasure without even touching his most sensitive parts. He should stop before he went too far. He knew he should stop, and yet he couldn't make himself do it. Levi was making those sensual noises in his sleep, his bottom flexing as his hips began to steadily shift.

"You're so damned cute," whispered Eren. He leaned down again to nibble Levi's ear, and when he pulled back, he slipped the first two fingers of his free hand into his own mouth to begin coating them with saliva. Maybe Levi would forgive him for taking advantage. It wouldn't be the first time Eren had woken him with foreplay for sex, after all. He told himself that the strangeness of how he was doing it right now shouldn't make a difference. He kept manipulating the captain's body with his powers as he took his wet fingers out of his mouth and slipped the first one between Levi's perfect little ass cheeks.

"Nnngh," moaned Levi, biting the pillow as Eren gently penetrated him. His eyes popped open and he looked up at Eren in confusion. His eyes fluttered shut again and another moan broke free when the shifter sent another surge of pleasure through his entire body. "Jaeger...what in the hell...are you doing to me? D-damn, kid...it's...it's like..."

"What is it like?" pressed Eren, relieved that Levi wasn't kicking his ass for taking advantage like this. He could tell it felt good, but he wasn't even sure what he was doing. "What does it feel like, Levi?"

"L-like my whole fucking body is...having an orgasm," panted the captain. "Shit...stop!"

Eren nearly obeyed, but he could sense that Levi didn't really want him to. He thrust his finger into him deeper and he started rubbing the firm lump of the smaller man's prostate. Levi gasped and shuddered, grinding his hips against the pallet and squirming.

"Fucking brat," the captain managed to grit out. "It's...too much!"

"You could stop me if you wanted to," pointed out Eren, his eyes aglow as he admired the look on Levi's face. Well, that was if Levi could concentrate through the sensations enough to block Eren's influence. Thinking of that made Eren feel a nudge of uncertainty. He didn't want to do anything against Levi's will. "Or can you, right now? Levi, if you really want me to stop, I will."

"Unnh! God, Eren..." Sweat broke out on Levi's brow despite the morning's chill in the air. He didn't order him to stop. Levi's head dropped to the pillow weakly and he covered his mouth, muffling the noises he couldn't seem to help but make.

Taking it as a sign that he had Levi's consent to keep going, Eren slipped a second finger into him. "I love making you feel good, Captain. That's really all I wanted to do before we leave for the walls, but...can I make love to you? You look so hot right now, I can't stand it." He made sure to halt his use of the coordinate long enough to ask that, unwilling to risk influencing Levi's answer.

The captain nodded without verbally answering, still holding one hand over his mouth. Eren smiled gratefully, and he resumed using his ability on him. Muffled curses bloomed behind Levi's hand, and he didn't resist when Eren urged him to get in a prostrate position with his ass in the air. Eren scissored his fingers inside of him as he looked around for the lube that Levi had used last night. He found it lying beside the pallet and he hastily grabbed it up, popping the cap open with his thumb.

Levi pulled his hand away from his mouth and he looked over his shoulder at Eren as the shifter got into position behind him. His narrow gray eyes were bright with lust. "Hurry, Jaeger," he demanded through clenched teeth. His body was shuddering non-stop and sparkling with perspiration all over. His hair was getting damp with it. His ass was clenching around Eren's fingers, and the young man used his ability to keep Levi from coming. "Fuck me, already!"

"Shh," cautioned Eren, biting back a laugh. Someone in camp was bound to have heard Levi's groaning demand. It wasn't like their squad was unaware of the nature of their relationship behind closed doors, but they'd been trying to be discreet about it. Eren could just imagine the reactions of anyone close by enough to hear that. He heard Hange laughing outside somewhere, and he blushed.

"Well, there's no help for it," muttered Eren. Levi was clearly beyond caring at this point. Eren withdrew his fingers and he liberally coated his erection with lubricant, before capping the tube and dropping it carelessly. He reached under Levi's hips to grip his twitching cock, and he kissed the smaller man's arching spine softly as he fondled it. "So hard and wet," he sighed, slicking his thumb over the weeping, flushed tip.

Levi bit the pillow, his hands clenching into fists. His muffled groan sounded tortured to Eren's ears, and he decided not to delay any longer. He was about to burst with need for Levi, anyway. Eren positioned his cock and he drove into the captain slowly, closing his eyes and sighing with bliss. Levi's ass was rhythmically clenching around him, massaging his length as Eren pushed it deeper inside of him. When he was in all the way, he relaxed his control on the captain's body to let him come. Eren gasped as Levi cried out into the pillow and his ass clamped down so tightly that it actually hurt a bit.

"God, Levi," moaned Eren, breaking into a sweat himself. The smaller man's inner muscles relaxed around him, only to tighten up again. Levi's dick bucked in his hand and he blew a shocking load all over the bedding.

"Er..en..."

Levi couldn't seem to catch his breath, and Eren eased up on the use of his abilities a little, realizing it was probably getting too intense combined with physical sex. When the clenching around him slowed and weakened, Eren began to thrust. He groaned his lover's name and he bowed his head, releasing Levi's sated length to grasp his hips. He was initially going to take it slow, but Levi started shoving back against him demandingly. Well, if he needed it rough, Eren was more than happy to oblige him. He slammed into the panting captain and he clenched his jaw against a moan of pleasure, all too aware that most of their fellow soldiers were up and about. He really didn't want to give them a show to listen to, if he could help it.

"How are you doing now?" gasped Eren, reaching underneath his lover's hips and between his legs. He got his answer when he fondled Levi and found that his cock was already getting hard again. It was probably a good thing they only had one day's travel left to make it home. Levi's travel bedding was definitely going to need a good wash. The captain was biting the pillow again to keep his cries from escaping and being heard by others.

Pleased that he was giving Levi so much pleasure, Eren kept ramming into him. He couldn't stop his grunts from escaping as his hips slapped against Levi's ass. The man felt so fucking good...Eren didn't think he was going to be able to last for long. Levi hardened completely in his grip and within moments, he was coming again. Eren had to slap a hand over his own mouth to stifle a lusty groan as the other man's ass clamped down on his length with his orgasm.

"Oh, sir," quavered Eren. He slipped his other hand beneath the one holding Levi's twitching cock, and he massaged his balls.

"Fuck, Eren," growled the captain, and the expletive was rapidly followed by a moan.

Levi again planted his face in the pillows until his climax faded, and then he turned his head and closed his eyes. "You're...gonna make me black out...if you keep doing that trick," he warned. "Christ, you little bastard..."

Eren didn't comment. He quickened his thrusts, covering his mouth with his hand again as he got closer and closer to completion. He did take pity on his lover and he stopped using the coordinate, understanding that there was such a thing as _too much_ stimulation. Three more powerful thrusts drove him over the edge, and he bowed over Levi as he came inside of him.

Both men panted and gasped in the aftermath, their naked bodies dripping sweat and their faces flushed with residual passion. Eren finally withdrew from Levi and he collapsed on his back next to him, his chest heaving with labored breaths. Levi straightened his body out and he propped his chin on Eren's chest, panting softly as he gazed at him with cunning, hooded eyes.

"That was one hell of a creative way to use your coordinate ability, Eren."

The flush in the younger man's face deepened a bit. "It wasn't really intentional, at first. It just...happened. You looked so cute in your sleep, and I started thinking...well, you know...the way I usually think when I look at you. Next thing I knew I was using the coordinate on you." Eren looked at Levi uncertainly, and he combed his fingers through the captain's dark, dampened hair. "You aren't mad at me, are you?"

"Why the hell would I be mad at you?" questioned Levi. "That was the best fuck we've had yet. I've never felt anything like that before, kid."

Eren smile a little. "Good. I was worried because I didn't ask first before trying it, and I kind of took advantage of you and started sexing you up while you were still asleep."

Levi shrugged, and he ran his palm over Eren's ribcage. "It's not like neither of us have never done it to each other before, Eren. Granted, we've never done it _that_ way, but I don't consider it any different than, say, me waking you up with a blow job or you waking me up with a hand job. We established that 'sleep sex' is within the boundaries of what's okay for us already."

"That's true," sighed Eren. He traced one of Levi's ears with a fingertip, drawing a shiver from him. "This wasn't just foreplay, though. I was literally forcing your body to feel those things."

"How is that any different from using your hands and lips to do the same damned thing?"

"Uh...I don't know," admitted Eren. When Levi put it that way, it did seem like a silly thing to worry about. Maybe another person would have been freaked out over what Eren had done, but as Levi told him once before: he didn't scare easily. "So would you be okay with me doing that to you again in the future?"

"You're kidding, right?" Levi smirked at him. "That's like asking if water is wet, Jaeger."

The last of Eren's tension faded, and he smiled.

* * *

As soon as Levi emerged from his tent, Armin approached him and he informed him of his findings with Annie. The captain was dimly surprised that Armin had managed to get so much information out of her so soon, and he frowned as he read over the young man's writing.

"And you're certain she's not just blowing smoke up your ass, Arlert?"

"Almost positive." Armin gave a nod. "The only reason I'm leaving a small percentage to the possibility of mistruth is because I'm not going to allow myself to trust her one-hundred percent until she proves worthy of it, sir. She seemed very sincere when we spoke of it, and I can't logically see what she would have to gain about lying about the beast titan to us. He's dead now, so it would be pointless, and it wouldn't help improve her situation."

"Makes sense," muttered Levi. "So the beast was after the coordinate, eh?"

Armin nodded again. "According to what Reiner and Bertolt told Annie after they reunited. He—the best titan, that is—tried to get the two of them in on it once he found out Eren supposedly had the coordinate. The rest is history."

"Hmm." Levi thought back on the vanquishing of that particular enemy with a frown. "He was a shifter. I never saw any human body come out of that nape when we brought him down, though."

"Well, we _did_ annihilate the nape, sir," Armin reminded. "Or rather, _you_ did. As many cuts as you made in it, I imagine the human driving the body must have gotten vivisected."

Levi thought back on that day. The beast titan went down shortly after Erwin fell. His mind cast back to the event, and he recalled it vividly.

* * *

_"Erwin...don't you die on me, you crazed idiot!"_

_Levi shook the commander, whose upper body was lying in his lap. His lower body was twisted, the spine broken. The beast had caught Erwin as the commander charged it in an attempt to free Connie Springer from its grasp. The creature casually slammed the hapless boy against the mountainside, killing him instantly, and then he took Erwin in both hands and twisted his body until his spine snapped. The sight of his lover being tossed away several yards like a limp rag doll was something Levi knew he'd never forget. The rest of the squad were fighting the beast and its minions now, keeping them occupied to give Levi the chance to see to Erwin._

_"Erwin?" His hands were trembling as Levi stroked the injured man's blood-matted blond hair. He shouldn't have been in the field of battle anyway. This shouldn't have happened. "What the hell were you thinking?"_

_Hange ran to Levi's side, and she took one look at Erwin's condition and shook her head sadly. Tears formed in her eyes as she knelt and took one of the commander's limp hands. "Levi, I think we'd best say our goodbyes now."_

_Levi shook his head in silent denial. He couldn't speak. Erwin's vivid blue eyes slowly opened and they focused on Levi's grief ravaged face. He spoke his name softly and he pulled his hand out of Hange's to reach up and touch Levi's cheek. The captain caught up Erwin's hand and he nuzzled it as two tears rolled down his face._

_"Le..vi. Hange. You two are...all that's left...of the original command team. Finish...the beast off and...take care of one another. That's...my final order."_

_Both of them saluted as best they could in their present positions. Erwin's gaze focused on Levi again. "Never really...told you. I love you. Perhaps...we'll see one another...again, some day."_

_"We will," vowed Levi. He swallowed hard and he lowered his mouth to Erwin's for a farewell kiss. He felt his breath halt, and Levi's body shook with silent weeping. He hugged Erwin's muscular, lifeless upper body tightly and his tears mingled with the blood in the commander's golden hair. Hange put her arms around him and she wept with him._

_After grieving over Erwin for several moments, they lay him gently on the ground and closed his eyes, wrapping his cloak around him. The sounds of the fierce struggle in the distance reminded them both that they weren't finished with their task. Several more men and women had died in the time it took for the commander to pass, and Levi wiped his eyes and glared at the hulking, hairy form of the enemy near the mountainside._

_"Let's finish this," said the captain in a cold voice. He replenished his blades from Erwin's own backups, knowing his lover would want him to take what he had left to get the job done. "Hange, have everyone available put everything they've got into keeping that fuck-face busy while I finish it off. With enough blades cutting into him, he's bound to run out of energy to regenerate eventually. We're going to bring him down for good."_

_She wiped her eyes and she gave a grim nod of agreement, checking her gear before claiming the last remaining blade in Erwin's pack. "For the commander," she agreed._

_They joined the ranks and converged on the beast titan then, shouting that the commander is dead and it was everyone's duty to follow his last order and finish this foe off. Cries went up all around. "For the commander!"_

_Everyone not currently engaged in fighting off regular titans moved in for the attack on the beast. Eren Jaeger was one of the first to reach it and he was screaming at the top of his lungs in challenge. Strangely enough, two regular titans followed him and instead of going after him, they went for the beast's legs. Jean and Mikasa soon joined the attack, along with two other scouts. Armin finished dispatching his target and he ran over to assist just as Hange came racing in, yelling savagely._

_The beast swatted at them all like bothersome insects, and indeed, it seemed that was all they were to him. Then Levi came spinning in and his attacks gave the beast something bigger to worry about._

_"What a furious little gnat you are," rumbled the ape-like titan. When its right hand got sliced to ribbons within seconds, the creature almost seemed surprised. "Ah, you must be the one they call 'humanity's strongest'. A worthy opponent."_

_Levi didn't verbally answer him. He grunted and yelled with each attack, avoiding every attempt the beast made to grab him or knock him aside. Both of the creature's hands were rendered useless, steaming stumps within moments, taking that threat out of the equation for the time being. Levi went for the creature's eyes next, slamming into the right one first to carve it out, and then diving over to the left to do the same before the titan could react._

_He heard some of his soldiers exclaiming over his speed and he ignored it, totally focused on finishing off this creature as commanded by Erwin. The only one of his allies that had seen him move remotely like this before was Mikasa, when they rescued Eren from Annie's titan form. Levi's fury was even greater now, though. He was coming in so fast that he was little more than a blur to everyone—including his target. The only thing to mark his location were the gashes appearing where he cut into it and the aggressive noises he was making as he attacked. He had his arms disabled before long, and he heard the beast make an astonished observation as Levi fired his grapplers into the mountainside to elevate himself and change his trajectory._

_"This...is not possible..."_

_As he swung past the beast's ear and changed out his blades, Levi offered one single comment to him. "Keep telling yourself that while I send you to Hell."_

_Levi shot out behind and above the beast, deployed his grapplers again, and came in for the kill with his blades spinning. He sawed into the beast's nape rapidly, his blades cutting again and again, lopping off chunks of flesh and raining down steaming blood on the soldiers below. He didn't stop cutting until he heard Hange yelling his name, and when he came back to his senses, he was standing on top of the still, disintegrating body of the beast titan. Those that assisted with the kill were staring up at their blood-soaked captain in awe, and steam arose from Levi's body as if he were about to disintegrate as well._

_"Captain?" Armin called to him uncertainly._

* * *

"Captain?" Levi shook himself out of the past and he came back to the present, regarding Armin quietly.

"What is it?"

"You seemed to be somewhere else," murmured the blond politely. "I was saying that it's ironic that the beast and his underlings were after the coordinate, when Eren doesn't even have it."

Levi glanced over his shoulder at his tent, where Eren was inside shaving. He spoke to Armin in a low voice. "Actually, that's not true. He _does_ have it."

Armin blinked. "You're sure?"

Levi nearly smirked, his haunting memories of that final battle being pushed to the side temporarily by the recent memory of what Eren had done to him this morning. "Oh yes, I'm sure. I've also just remembered that he commanded two regular titans to attack the beast in that final fight. We are all so focused on taking it out, it never really stuck with me. Trust me, Eren's got the ability. He just never got the chance to train it and learn to control it properly. Don't go spreading it around, kid. We only just figured it out, and he doesn't need undue pressure on him."

"Well, that could really work to our advantage," Armin murmured, "that is, if fears concerning what we'll find back at the walls prove founded. Come to think of it, I've noticed some strange things since his titan powers came back, but I haven't wanted to pressure him, as you say."

"Just see to it you stick to that," advised Levi. He handed back Armin's journal. "I've got to do my rounds and make sure they're packing up enough extra equipment. Excuse me."

* * *

They had breakfast and got back on the road within an hour after that. It took most of the day's travel to make it back into their home territory, and Levi sent missives into Onderath to warn the scouts stationed there of the potential situation. So far, nothing had gone amiss there. Unfortunately that was not a guarantee that the same could be said of the walls. All of the earliest vaccination recipients lived there.

They pressed on, and the sun was setting by the time the walls came into sight. Levi narrowed his eyes and he grabbed up his binoculars to have a better look. "Everything looks intact," he announced to Eren and the others around him.

Up ahead, Hange announced the same. "It looks like we're in the clear, gang! No smoke, no alarms and no sign of destruction!" Cheers went up through the ranks and the relief people was universal.

However, as if fate had been waiting expressly for the Survey Corps to return, dust and debris went up from somewhere behind the walls near the Trost district, and the alarms began to go off. Levi sighed and he looked at Eren. "We jinxed it."

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even know I shipped Armin and Annie.


	16. Chapter 16

Hange and Stefan took their team straight to the asylum to begin re-administering vaccines and testing the patients for signs of impending relapse. While they did that, Levi and Eren led their team to the red flare shooting up in the sky near the back wall of Trost. Armin and Monse took their team to escort Ymir straight to the palace, and then afterwards they were charged to assist in protecting and evacuating civilians to the underground until the threat on the surface was gone.

Levi saw another red flare go up to the east of them as he and his team closed in on the ten meter class that had initially set off the alarms. The creature seemed disoriented, and it was sitting on the ruins of a home. The poor bastard was probably cooking dinner when it happened, and if they had family in there, they'd likely already devoured or crushed them after transforming.

"You three take care of this one," Levi instructed Mikasa, Jean and Sasha. "Eren, come with me to investigate the other sighting. These two must have been some of the very first to get the cure."

"Yes sir."

The team split up and Eren kept pace with Levi as they sped across the district to the other sighting. They heard cannon fire from that direction, and as they closed in Levi could see a huge, dark head rising above the rooftops. "Fifteen meter," he called to his companion. His quick eyes detected movement from another one half a block away. "Looks like we've got a seven meter to deal with, too. We'll take down the big guy first and...shit! Pull up!"

There was an explosion, followed by the whir of gigantic blades spinning through the air. Levi flipped through the air and redirected his wires to avoid it, but Eren's got struck by the spinning blades as they shot toward the larger titan he and the captain were after. One of the wire's snapped and Eren went crashing to the street with a yell of alarm. The titan's left arm got sliced nearly in half by the projectile, but it hardly seemed to notice. It turned to look down at the stunned young man lying near its feet, and it started to reach for him.

Levi realized what had happened and as he turned around to go back for Eren, he shouted at the garrison soldiers manning the walls. "Hold you're goddamned fire, idiots! You nearly took out my co-captain!"

He swooped in to defend Eren, but at that moment the younger man looked up at the threat looming over him and his eyes glowed. "Back off," demanded Eren with a scowl at the titan. His eyes glowed, and the creature hesitated.

It seemed to struggle with itself for a moment, but a moment was all that Levi needed. He drew his inoculation injector, released the needle and landed on the titan's hunched back. Standing between its shoulder blades, the captain drove the needle into the vulnerable nape of its neck and he released the catch. The contents of the device immediately went in, and Levi withdrew the device and jumped away. As the titan staggered, the captain landed beside Eren and he helped him to his feet.

"Back," he muttered, 'we're too close to it."

Eren nodded and the two of them got out of range as the titan began to fall. Levi took to the rooftops, assisting his younger companion to come with him since one of Eren's grappling wires had been damaged. The captain signaled to the militia up on the wall and he held one finger up, indicating that they had one target down for them to collect as soon as the human emerged from it. Survey Corps couldn't baby-sit newly cured people and deal with the titans at the same time, so the care of those they inoculated in a situation like this fell on the Garrison Brigade.

"Now let's hope the assholes don't go cannon crazy again," muttered Levi. "How is your gear looking?"

"Not good." Eren frowned. "I'll have to replace it if I'm going to keep fighting at your side through this."

Levi nodded, glancing off where he'd spotted the smaller titan. "Wait here while I take care of that other titan, and then we'll make for the supply line outside the wall. It's closer to us than Headquarters, right now."

"Okay." Eren wasn't particularly nervous about being alone without functioning ODM gear for a few moments—at least, not yet. He'd managed to consciously use his coordinate ability on that last titan, and he was confident that he could force one of them to turn around for him and give him a perfect shot with his inoculation rifle, if he had to. So far, they hadn't seen more flares go off to indicate further instances of reversion. It could happen at any moment in any given district, though.

"I sure hope the others are okay," muttered Eren as he watched the captain take off to deal with the other titan in the vicinity.

* * *

Hange wasn't surprised by the reaction she got when she informed the medical staff of the situation. Word had already gotten out that there had been three unexplained titan sightings within the Trost district, and people were now in the process of retreating to basement levels of their homes or evacuating to the underground. Much of the staff had already begun to leave, in fact—which faintly disgusted Hange. They had patients under their care and they were so willing to abandon them? How unprofessional. Hange wasn't the most responsible person in the world, but she couldn't imagine just leaving someone under her care to fend for themselves. The asylum was built with two basement levels, after all.

Of course, some of those patients they were abandoning stood a good chance of reverting to titan form at any moment. Hange had stopped by headquarters first to procure the records cataloguing each successful inoculation—including the name of the recipient, the date and their place of residency. Some of the asylum residents were John or Jane Doe's because they lacked the mental facilities to recall their names or families. Such cases were numbered according to when they were brought in.

"Stefan, take your inoculation kit and begin administering booster vaccinations to the patients on this list," Hange instructed her co-captain, handing him a list she'd hastily scribbled up from the records. "I'll get started on the others. These are the patients most at risk of relapse, so we should take care of them first before moving on to others."

"Let's just hope we get them all inoculated again in time," he muttered, taking the list. He checked his supplies and he nodded at the two scouts Hange had assigned to him in the event that they had to split up. "Let's get moving."

* * *

Historia had heard the news of the titan encounters within the walls, of course, the use of telephones made word travel even faster, and now the palace was under tight guard. They had even rounded up every person in the capitol district known to have undergone treatment for titanism and put them under guarded quarantine until Hange Zoë could examine them and confirm there was no danger.

"Have we had any events in this district yet?" the young queen asked her advisors—who were really just for show, considering her true advisors were the Survey Corps.

"None yet, your majesty. Thus far the only events have been in the Trost district. Captain Levi sent word that they have it under control, and he's assigned some of his scouts to assist in protecting civilians while they flee to designated shelter."

"I see." She sighed. A part of her wished she could be there at their sides, fighting with them to protect the people. She had so many questions for them too, about what they'd found on their latest expedition—if anything. It would be nice to see her old training mates again too, provided none of them managed to get killed trying to bring this situation under control again.

"Order the Garrison Brigade to be sure and back them," she decided at length. "They are only to fire weapons if a stray titan threatens civilians, the Scout ranks or the walls. Otherwise it's to be left up to the Survey Corps to try and save those poor people from the fate of living as titans."

"Understood, Queen Historia." The guard at her right saluted her, and she went to relay the news to the Garrison.

"Your Majesty," cried a MP soldier as he rushed into the throne room, "There are scouts here to see you. They say they have important information and...a surprise for you."

The young woman frowned, her pale blue eyes puzzled beneath delicate golden brows. "A surprise?"

When the messenger shrugged in ignorance, Historia nodded. "All right, send them in."

The man saluted and he left the throne room to fetch the visitors. When the doors opened again, Armin Arlert and a female scout that Historia didn't recognize came striding in over the red runner carpet, leading a procession with four other individuals. Historia smiled when she saw her old friend, but then she recognized the faces of the group following him in. She arose to her feet from her throne slowly, her gaze fixated on one face in particular.

"Your Majesty," Armin greeted, and both he and his female companion bowed and saluted at the same time. "I'm sorry to visit under such grim circumstances. Captain Levi sent us to escort your new personal bodyguard to you."

Armin looked over his shoulder at Ymir, who had saluted and bowed as well, along with the three other shifters in their group.

Historia's expression was stunned. "Rise. Ymir, come forward."

The tall young woman with the angular features and hooded eyes obeyed, reaching into her cloak for a rolled up document, which she presented to Historia with a little smirk. "Compliments of the Survey Corps, Queen Bee."

Historia took it almost warily, as if expecting some sort of trick. She unrolled the parchment and she read over it, and then she looked around at her court. "Leave us," she instructed her guards and advisors. "I would like a moment alone with these soldiers."

They bowed and they left through the gilded double-doors to give her the privacy she requested. As soon as they were gone, Historia took a step closer to Ymir and she gazed up at the taller woman with deep emotion in her bright eyes. She suddenly slapped her across the face, and Ymir's companion's tensed.

"Easy," murmured Armin, holding an arm out to stall any protests or moves the other shifters might be considering. He watched quietly as Ymir's head whipped to the side with the force of the slap. She slowly turned it forward again to look at Historia, and a smirk appeared on her thin lips.

"All right, I deserved that," admitted Ymir. "Are you finished, or do you want to smack me around some more?"

"Where have you been?" demanded Historia, her voice trembling the slightest bit.

Ymir sobered. "Where I thought I belonged; but I was wrong. I belong here with you, behind these walls."

Historia reached up to touch the reddened handprint she'd left on the left side of Ymir's angular face. "You left me."

Ymjir bowed her head. "Yes."

Histrori sughed deeply. "Never leave me again. Understand?"

Ymir lifted her head. "As my queen commands."

Historia looked quite happy with that. She plunged into Ymir's embrace, ignoring the audience. "Ymir..."

The taller woman stroked her back. "I've missed you."

As their lips met, Reiner grunted. "So, there goes any hope of my wedding plans."

Bertolt patted his friend on the back. "I know how you feel."

* * *

"So, we need to test every subject here," finished Hange in a rush, "and please don't delay me! This is serious."

"Yes ma'am! Right this way."

Hange followed the doctor, along with her team. She carried a clipboard with her that had all of the names of each inoculation subject in the facility, along with the date in which they were vaccinated. They were listed in chronological order, and Hange was one step ahead of everyone else, her cloak flapping behind her as she jogged down the hallways.

"All right, our first patient to get a booster shot will be Kevin Edwards," she said upon examining the list.

Doctor Hawk led her straight down the next corridor to the right, to room B twenty-seven. He unlocked the door and he stepped aside for Hange and her chosen assistant to go in. Hange smiled at the man sitting on the bed, staring out the window absently.

"Good afternoon, my dear! Lovely day we're having, don't you agree?"

When the man just stared at her dully, Hange nodded at her assistant. "Get the vaccination ready." She approached the patient and she watched him for any signs of alterations. "Is he one of the aggressive ones, Doctor?"

"No ma'am. Mr. Edwards is rather mild compared to some of them. He rarely gives us any trouble."

"Hmm, good to know." Hange stopped before the bed and she spoke gently to the man. He was roughly her age. "All right, Kevin, we're going to give you a shot now. It will only sting for a moment, okay?"

The patient looked at the dark-haired young woman assisting Hange a little warily as she filled the syringe with the titan suppression serum. His mouth worked, and he looked at Hange questioningly.

"It's all right," she soothed. "It's only medicine. You may not remember the first time we gave it to you, but it's going to prevent you from getting...ill." She really didn't know how else to describe the condition of transforming into a titan. Clearly this man didn't have complete use of his mental facilities. He had a child-like sort of confusion on his face, so Hange kept it simple for him.

"Okay Commander," announced Clarice. "The injection is ready."

She handed it over to her, along with a cotton ball dampened with astringent. Hange rolled the patient's sleeve up. It was then that she noticed something that gave her fair cause for alarm. Mr. Edwards was growing bigger—and he was starting to look at her with a decidedly hungry expression on his face. Hange hastily gave him the shot and she stepped back, dragging Clarice and the doctor with her. The two other scouts she'd brought with her backed up as well, and the blond guy named Justin readied his inoculation rifle.

"Uh...commander?" said Clarice uncertainly as the patient dropped to the floor and hunched over, his body trembling. "Were we too late?"

Hange shook her head, keeping herself between her companions and the patient. The man began to groan, and his growing slowed and stopped. Hange smiled and she fanned herself in relief, nearly dropping the syringe in the process.

"Whew! Close one! Crisis averted, people! He's going to be fine. Now on to the next one—"

The floor shook and there were screams from somewhere down another corridor. Hange gritted her teeth at the sound of crashing and rumbling. "Oh, damn."

She ran out the door, hollering over her shoulder at the doctor. "Stay here. This patient is fine now and you should be relatively safe in here."

Taking the lead, Hange charged down the hallway with her fellow scouts close behind her. "Be prepared to take it down if we have to," she ordered grimly. "We can't afford to be overly nice if it means getting ourselves killed!"

"Yes, Commander," they agreed.

Stefan came running around the corner, his titan blades dripping steaming blood. "Commander Hange, there's a situation!"

"You had to kill one?" she guessed as he came skidding to a halt before her.

"Didn't have a choice," he confirmed. He glanced over his shoulder. "There's another one, too. It snatched up a nurse and bit her head off before I could react. For now it seems to be trapped in the room it was in. It's at least a ten meter and I dropped my kit when it started shifting."

"Not to worry, dear," she encouraged, panting lightly with exertion. "I've got plenty on me and as long as some part of the titan is visible, we can still inoculate it."

As they rounded the corner and she saw the broken doorway to the room where the newest transformed patient was trapped, Hange fought a hysterical laugh. When the patient transformed, their bottom took down half the wall along with the doorway, and she could hear the creature grunting and groaning in confusion on the other side. It looked like a terribly "Well, that answers that. I couldn't ask for a plainer target to stab at."

She chuckled as she lifted her inoculation rifle and took aim at the huge ass that was hanging out of the wall.

"Commander, I really don't think this is the time to be laughing," chastised Stefan with a disapproving glance at her. "A woman just lost her life, along with the patient that transformed and bit her head off."

"Yes, of course," sighed Hange. "I suppose years of dealing with this has skewed my sense of humor even more. Be kind and don't tell Captain Levi about my slip. The pipsqueak gives me enough grief as it is."

She steadied her aim and she fired the shot. It hit as intended, landing in the right buttock. "One down, several more to go," muttered Hange. "Stefan, maybe it's for the best that we stick together rather than split up. There are about a dozen more patients we need to get to before we can breath easier, and I'd rather not have you getting crushed on me."

"I'd rather not get crushed on you, either." He smirked without real humor. "Let's just take care of this and start doing that testing, Commander. The sooner we know what our window is, the better off everyone will be."

* * *

"Jean, look out!" Sasha fired off her rifle as her friend used his ODM gear to quickly escape their latest opponent's swinging arm. Mikasa came barreling in with an aggressive yell, slicing off the eight meter titan's fingers as her boyfriend got out of the way. Sasha squeaked as her dart struck the back of the creature's neck and it turned to glare at her.

"Um...hi," said the huntress nervously, backing up as the titan started towards her. "I know it's rude of me to shoot you while your back is turned, but you're going to feel much better soon...aaahhh!"

She dove and rolled as the titan's damaged hand slapped down where she'd been standing.

"Sasha, take to the roof," ordered Mikasa. "Just stay out of range until the vaccine works!"

Sasha wasn't about to argue with that advice. With a shriek of adrenaline-spiked anxiety, she deployed her grapplers and she let the wires carry her up to the nearest rooftop. Jean and Mikasa landed beside her, and the three of them watched as their opponent began to stagger under the effects of the injection.

"Nice shot, Sasha," complimented Jean with a sidelong smirk at her. "See? I told you that you'd get back into the swing of it."

Sasha gave him a nervous smile. "At least I haven't frozen up. That's what I was really worried about." She peered off in the distance, where a couple more red flares had gone up. That was the direction that Eren and the captain had taken. "I hope everyone's all right."

"Armin's with four shifters and Eren's with Captain Levi," reminded Jean. "I think of all of us, we're probably the worst off."

"Well, we have Mikasa." Sasha beamed at the other young woman. "She's practically the captain's equal in combat."

Mikasa smirked slightly, but she kept her gaze on the titan that Sasha had just inoculated. "It's down. Let's get down there and help whomever's inside out, and get them to the Garrison soldiers for protection."

Mikasa jumped down and her companions followed. A very confused and very messy young man was shortly extracted from the nape of the steaming titan body's neck. Jean took care of the dirty work of pulling him out, while the two women spoke to him and tried to get a name.

"M-my wife," sobbed the man. "I...I crushed her! She was in the house with me w-when it happened."

The three friends looked at each other, and Mikasa spoke in a low, calming voice. "Sir, where is your home? Did you actually see your wife get crushed?"

"I...well, she must have been. Oh God...Gretchen!"

"Calm down," advised Mikasa. "Show us where you live, and we'll search for her. She may have survived."

The man drew a shuddering breath and he nodded. "Thank you. I'll be in the Survey Corps debt if you can rescue my wife!"

"All right, let's get moving," suggested Jean. "More titans could pop up, and I'm not thrilled by the thought of being caught on the ground if and when they do."

* * *

So far, Eren and Levi had injected and retrieved three more citizens. They'd been forced to kill two others, sadly. The one comfort Eren took in that was that they'd brought them down fast, without undue suffering. It was frustrating, though. He couldn't appreciate the irony of people reverting back to titan form just as the scouts returned, and Eren hoped that the soldiers in Onderath were handling the situation okay there. He glanced down at his blades and he realized that he'd dulled one and broken the other during that last fight.

"Son of a bitch." Eren tossed away his now useless pairing blade, and he glanced at his captain. "That was my last spare."

Levi stood beside him on the roof of a library, and he watched the glinting, sullied blades fall to the street below. "Haven't I told you not to be so enthusiastic when you cut? You're taking down titans, not chopping wood."

Eren winced. "Sorry, Captain. When it tried to grab you I just reacted."

"Tch. It didn't get anywhere near close." Levi sighed and he checked his own gear. "Here; take two of mine. We'll make for headquarters to re-supply this time. What I want to know is why you haven't been using your coordinate ability more often. We both know you can do it."

Eren bit his lip. "I've tried. I think I might be tapped out, for now. Maybe I just need a little break."

"Or you're hesitating because you're afraid," suggested Levi evenly. He met the younger man's eyes. "Eren, you can't hesitate to use your gifts. It's not just a fun sex trick, understand? Two of those civilians in titan form could have been spared if you'd just made use of that skill and tranced them, like you did with that first one we encountered."

Eren lowered his eyes. "Yes sir. I know. I'll try harder."

Levi nodded. "See that you do, Jaeger. You've got the balls for it, so use them."

Eren nearly smiled. Perhaps Levi's way of expressing faith in him was rather unorthodox, but it did boost his confidence. If nothing else, it made him feel more determined to give the captain a reason to be proud of him. He followed the older man's lead as Levi took off, and he hoped he wouldn't have any further issues with his gear. He'd felt the nagging temptation to shift into his titan form more than once since this started, but Eren didn't want to rely on that power unless he absolutely had to. Using the coordinate was scary enough. Shifting into titan form was the last thing he wanted to have to do.

The two of them soared through the air on their wires, rapidly making their way to the big building that served as the Scouting Legion's main headquarters. Honestly, Eren preferred the keep they'd once stayed at, back when he'd first joined. Not that primary headquarters weren't nice, but the remote location of the keep made him feel less...crowded. There were guards stationed within the courtyard and along the walls, having been given orders to make sure no titans threatened headquarters while others from their regiment were out dealing with the threat. They saluted Levi and Eren sharply as the pair touched down and crossed through the expansive entry.

"We need fuel and replacement blades," announced Levi when the scout leader in charge of guarding headquarters hurried up to him. "Have you anything to report concerning the commander's progress?"

"Yes sir! Commander Hange phoned us just a short while ago, and she and her team have successfully inoculated or dispatched all reverted patients, so far. She's beginning her testing now, and she informed us that not all patients on the 'risk list' actually showed signs of reverting."

Levi frowned a bit, and he glanced at Eren. "That doesn't make any sense. Anyone that received the cure five years ago should be at risk."

Squad leader Ryan shrugged. "I'm just relaying what she told me, Captain. I'm no scientist, so I have no idea how it's supposed to work. She said she'll report her findings back after she gets some testing done."

"Maybe it's just the luck of the draw," muttered Eren. "Some people might just respond better to the cure than others."

"Now you sound like Hange," grumbled Levi. "Well, it doesn't do any good to speculate. Let's replenish our gear and finish this mission. There are still people out there at risk and I want every single one of them vaccinated before we have more deaths on our hands."

* * *

"Well, this is fucked up."

Armin landed beside Reiner on the street, and he had to agree. The sun was setting and there was a wave of people trying to get to the underground. Some had been trampled to death by their fellow citizens. He'd left Monse with Ymir to guard the queen.

"All right, let's focus on damage control," suggested Armin. "These people are scared and desperate, and I'm sorry to say that their panic is probably the greater danger to them than people that have transformed back into titans. Bertolt, you're the tallest of us. Jump up on that wagon and explain to these people that this district has been practically cleared of the threat, and advise them to line up in a calm and orderly fashion."

"Uh...okay..." Bertolt didn't look a bit thrilled to be handed the task of crowd control, but he followed Armin's advice and he climbed up on the nearby wagon to do as he was told. Unfortunately, Bertolt was still quite the shy individual. He cleared his throat and spoke, but his voice was drowned out by the noise of the milling crowd.

Armin sighed, and beside him, Annie smirked. "You know you're going to have to be the one to deliver the speech, Armin."

Reiner nodded in agreement with her. "You've always had the gift of the gab, Arlert. Bertolt can stand there doing the funky chicken all evening, but these people aren't going to pay any attention to him."

"He doesn't have your charisma or way with words," persisted Annie.

Armin resisted another sigh, but there was no help for it. "All right, Bertolt," he shouted up at the tall shifter, "come back down and keep guard with the others while I try to get through to them."

Bertolt seemed relieved to be let off the hook, and he jumped down to make his way back over to his companions. Armin hesitated for a moment, his sapphire gaze flicking thoughtfully to Annie. She and her cohorts could easily lose themselves in the crowd while he was up there on that wagon trying to calm everyone. She met his gaze and she blinked slowly at him, evidently reading his thoughts on his expression.

"I'm not going anywhere," she assured him. She reached out to quickly take one of his hands and squeeze it briefly. "I have nowhere to go, anyway."

Well, that much was true enough. Trust was a difficult thing to come by, though. While Armin did have the same desires and weaknesses as any man, he wasn't willing to let a pretty face and a kiss crush his logic. The cure. Even if it was only temporary, he could at least count on the possibility of receiving it to hold Annie in check. As for her two male companions, Armin could only hope their integrity was genuine. He nodded at Annie, and he climbed up onto the wagon to speak to the crowd. The Garrison soldiers had their hands full trying to keep the civilians from crushing each other trying to get through the gate to the underground.

"People, please calm down," Armin called out in a clear voice. He sounded more confident than he felt—and he couldn't help but blame that on the way Annie was watching him. Perhaps he was only imagining it, but he thought he saw admiration in her stare as the crowd began to quiet some. Armin was well-known now as an author and a veteran of the titan wars, so that certainly helped.

"The military has this situation under control," Armin went on. "This district is nearly cleared of titan threats. Please, for your own safety, follow the evacuation protocols and stay calm. The Survey Corps..."

He trailed off when he heard the stomp of huge feet approaching from around the block, and Armin looked up to see the top of an oversized blond head clearing the buildings on the next street over.

_~Shit.~_

The civilians started to scream and push again as the titan came around the corner. Armin kept his calm and he didn't take his eyes off the approaching threat. He drew his inoculation rifle from the back holster secured to his gear harness. "Annie?"

"I'm on it," she answered him, and she nodded at her shifter companions. They weren't permitted to carry vaccinations or delivery equipment yet, but there were other ways they could assist without outright slaying those with titanism. She, Bertolt and Reiner deployed their gear and closed in on the approaching threat to distract it, leading it away from the crowd and practicing evasive maneuvers. Armin followed behind, doing his best to keep up with them. Annie twirled through the air and she did a one-eighty degree change of direction, once she'd gotten a few meters ahead of the titan. She came straight back toward it and she took out its eyes, blinding it. Reiner sliced through the back of one of its ankles while Bertolt took out the other one, and soon the creature was stumbling and falling to the street.

Armin winced as the titan crashed against a book shop he liked to frequent, but it was better for it to land against an unoccupied building than on top of any civilians. "Move aside," he called to his companions as he came in for a landing on the titan's back. They jumped away and he took careful aim and fired at the nape of its neck. As soon as he confirmed that the shot stuck as intended, Armin took to the rooftops. The three shifters joined him shortly after and they watched as the titan flailed and shook. Armin frowned down at it.

"That's...unusual."

"What is?" pressed Reiner, crossing his muscular arms over his chest. "You hit it dead on."

"Yes, but...I've never seen one of them behave like this after getting inoculated."

Bertolt knelt down at the edge of the roof and he frowned at the sight beneath them. "It kind of looks like it's...melting."

"That's because it is," observed Annie, her wheat-pale brows furrowing over pale blue eyes. "Armin?"

The scholar squatted down with an intense look of contemplation on his face. Indeed, the titan's flesh seemed to be melting rather than disintegrating the way they normally did. Armin tensed as the creature roared as if in agony. Chunks of its scalp started falling away and he could see parts of its skull. The flesh dissolved from its clawing fingers, leaving bloody bones in its wake. Armin compressed his lips and he drew his pairing blades.

"What the hell are you doing?" Reiner asked him.

Armin nodded at the titan. "For whatever reason, the cure isn't working on this one. It's killing it slowly. That's a person in there."

With that said, he fired his grapplers into the building roof across the street and he swung down to the suffering creature. Armin cut deeply into the nape to finish it off. His boots got stuck in the rapidly decomposing flesh of the titan's shoulders and he gagged at the stench. Annie came to his assistance and she helped him off of the hulking body as Armin covered his mouth and nose with his cape. Bertolt and Reiner joined them—the latter of the two gagging as well.

"Oh man, it's like titan soup," complained Reiner. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know," coughed Armin, "but we need to bring this to Hange's attention fast. We're just going to have to trust the Garrison Brigade to handle the civilians while we go to get word to her. She should still be in the treatment facility in Trost district. Let's go."

* * *

"Eren."

Levi offered his lover a handkerchief when he noticed his nose bleeding as they stopped for a breather. Eren took it and he covered his nose mutely with it, pinching it to slow the blood flow. Levi stared at him and he felt a sickening feeling of uncommon guilt in his gut. He'd pushed him to use the coordinate...and Eren had begun to do it. The results of which definitely made it easier to employ inoculation on the remaining titans in the district, but Jaeger was clearly pushing himself too hard.

_~I am the biggest bastard of a partner there could ever be. Damn, kid...I didn't mean for you to strain this hard.~_

"I'm okay," muttered Eren after a moment, sniffing. He wiped at his nose again to be sure he'd gotten all of the blood, and he sighed. "Sorry. I dirtied up another one of your hankies."

Levi shrugged. "I've got dozens of them. Keep that one on you."

Eren nodded, and he bundled up the handkerchief to stuff it in his jacket pocket. "Looks like we've taken care of most of them."

"It seems that way." Levi kept watching him, and his brows pinched a bit. "No more coordinate use tonight, Eren. You've done enough with that."

"But you said I should—"

"I said you should take advantage of your gifts," interrupted Levi, "but I said nothing of giving yourself hemorrhages. Enough, Eren. We've got the threat back under control and we have a list of everyone that needs to be re-vaccinated. If there are any further incidents, we'll handle them without use of the coordinate. You're no good to anyone if you're passing out from blood loss."

"It isn't that bad." Eren managed a wan smile for him. "I used to get worse nosebleeds when I was training my skin hardening, Levi."

"Yes, and it's not a thing I want to revisit if we can help it," insisted the captain. "Do you need more time to rest?"

Eren took a sip from his canteen and he shook his head. "No sir. It's more embarrassing than anything else. None of the other shifters turn into blood spouts when they use their titan powers. I don't get why I do."

"Blood spouts," repeated Levi with a wry smirk. "Well Eren, the process used to turn you into a shifter wasn't exactly the same, as I understand it. You also have some unique abilities the others don't possess, but Hange's really the one that should be coming up with those answers for us. You feeling okay to rendezvous with her or what?"

Eren capped his canteen again and he nodded. "Ready and willing."

"Hmph. There's that determination you're known for." Levi looked his companion up and down, and he hoped to hell Eren wasn't just paying him lip service. Captain Ackerman wasn't one to nursemaid often, though. If Eren said he was okay, then he'd just have to trust him.

"Let's move out, then."

The couple took off then, speeding through the air back towards the Trost district so that they could meet up with the commander and exchange reports. The clock tower read that it was just after nine in the evening as they passed by it. As they arched over what remained of the last of the lines of civilians heading into the underground, Levi detected a pungent aroma and his nose crinkled.

"Ugh...what the fuck is that stench?"

"I don't know," replied Eren. "I can smell it too, now that you mention it. I think your nose is sharper than mine is. It's like...like..."

"Like rotting meat," supplied Levi with a grimace. "It's coming from over this way. Come on."

Eren followed gamely as his captain adjusted his direction and headed east over the district. The rank smell became stronger as they moved a block over, and Levi looked down to find Armin, his team, Mikasa's team and Hange standing on the street below—and they were gathered around what appeared to be melting titan remains.

"What in the hell..." Levi slowed his momentum and he landed next to Bertolt. Eren came down beside him, and the captain withdrew another handkerchief from his jacket to cover his mouth and nose.

"Suddenly I'm glad my nose is stuffed up from the bleed," muttered Eren, stepping up beside Levi. Still, he covered his mouth and nose with one hand. He pointed at the putrid remains with the other. "What the hell _is_ that?"

"Titan soup," answered Hange. She gestured at Reiner. "That's _his_ description, anyway. I like it, so I'm using it." She resumed gathering samples from the mess.

Levi stepped a little closer, and he poked at it with one of his blades. He grimaced in disgust when he withdrew the blade and a chunk of the titan flesh stuck to it like stringy glue. "It's...gooey."

"Yes indeed," answered Hange in a distracted tone. She closed up the jar she'd used to collect a sample and she handed it over to Armin, who took it gingerly. "Levi, did this happen to any of the targets you and Eren took care of?"

"No. Aside from the ones we had to eliminate, it was all standard." Levi frowned at the mess again. "Just what in the hell _did_ happen to this one? Information, please."

"I fired an inoculation dart at it while my team distracted it," obliged Armin. "It started to twitch and it seemed to be in pain...so I cut out the nape to spare it."

Armin looked at Levi and Eren with a puzzled expression. "It was screaming. I knew we weren't going to be able to save whomever was trapped in this titan, so I decided to end it quickly."

"It just...melted," added Bertolt.

Eren raised his brows at the taller man. "You mean like a candle?"

"A really gross candle," answered Reiner.

Jean evidently couldn't bear it any longer. "I'm gonna fucking puke..." He lurched off toward the ditch and he started to wretch. Mikasa went to his side immediately, while Sasha just stared with horrible fascination at the goopy remains of the titan.

Levi looked to Hange. "Okay. What the fuck, shitty-glasses? What does this mean? Was it a bad dose or did this poor bastard just have an unlucky reaction?"

"I don't know yet," answered the commander. "That's why I'm gathering samples. Interestingly enough, the body isn't evaporating completely. It's decomposing at an accelerated rate, but we may have to burn it and have it chopped up to—"

"Me too," Reiner blurted, and he rushed over to join Jean in the gutter.

"—expose of it," finished Hange. She smirked at the two young men fining comradery in the heaves. "You know, I would have expected Sasha to lose it before those two."

"I'm getting really close, ma'am," admitted Sasha. She gulped, and she was beginning to look decidedly green around the gills.

"Wonderful," grumbled Levi. He secured his handkerchief with a knot to keep it over his mouth and nose, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Just what we need; a bunch of soldiers tossing cookies in the street when we've still got work to do. You aren't going to flake out on me are you, Eren?"

"N-no sir," promised Eren—though he was swallowing as well in a visible effort to keep his gorge down.

"All right, Hange," sighed Levi. "Let's hear the theory. Why do you _think_ this might have happened?"

"As I said; I don't know." She finished collecting another sample, and she gave Levi a troubled look. "I'll need to analyze these samples and compare them to others, first. I could give you my best guess, but that could prove completely wrong, Levi. Let me research this and I can have an answer for you then."

He made an irritated sound in his throat. "Fine. The most important thing right now is making sure all risk factors are dealt with and under control. Where is your team, by the way?"

"Back at the treatment facility," Hange informed him. "They're inoculating everyone that hasn't been vaccinated for three years. We shouldn't take any chances until we know exactly what the grace period is. I'm confident that they have at least four years, but let's not get lax on that just now."

"Well played," agreed Levi. "I'll go and report to Pixis with Eren. We'll arranged for this...thing...to be disposed of before the evacuation is lifted, and then we'll continue our patrol. Mikasa, how is your team?"

She straightened up from her half bent-over position near her boyfriend and she looked back at the captain. "We'll be fine, sir. Would you rather us continue patrol in our initial district, or move on to another one?"

"Trost is clean now," answered Levi. "Move on. What about you, Armin? Are you and your team prepared to continue?"

Armin nodded, and he glanced with a little grimace at the sample jar he's taken from Hange. "We'll escort the commander back to the treatment facility, and then we'll resume supervision of safety measures for the civilians."

"Good. It's settled, then."

Levi glanced at Eren and he sighed when he saw that the younger man only had two spares left in his blade cache. "Again, Eren?"

"S-sorry Captain..." Eren wasn't apparently even apologizing over the abuse of his titan blades. He turned and ran to where Reiner was just finishing heaving and he bent over to deposit his own stomach contents in the same area. Sasha soon joined him.

Levi watched him and he grumbled under his breath. He looked at Hange and he frowned when he saw her cover her mouth on a snicker. "It's not fucking funny. How do you think it's going to look if anyone sees our soldiers puking their guts out in the street?"

"Nobody's around to see it, my dear," she soothed. "You can relax."

"As if the stench of this titan corpse isn't bad enough without regurgitated trail rations adding to it," muttered Levi.

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure there are mistakes I missed. Work has been kicking my butt...I'll give it another proofread when I have time and correct any whoopsies.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, work has been kicking my sorry butt. So sorry for the delay in updates for this and other fanfics. I hope you find this chapter to your liking.

Pixis listened quietly to Levi's report, and he nodded once he was finished. His lined face betrayed no particular emotion as it turned toward the inner district and he stared out at it from the wall. "I'll make immediate arrangements to have the mess cleaned up, Captain. Reports from other districts have come in, and there have been three titan incidents in Shigonshina. You and Mr. Jaeger may want to consider going there next to investigate the situation yourself."

Levi tilted his head a little as he glanced at Eren. "Are you up for that?"

The younger scout lowered his eyes briefly, a troubled frown ghosting over his lips. "I have to be, sir."

The captain stared at him searchingly for a moment. Shigonshina was Eren's home district, after all. It was where he'd born witness to the first breach of the walls...where he'd watched his mother devoured before his eyes by a grinning, monstrous titan. He kept his thoughts to himself and he decided to avoid the location of Eren's old house if at all possible. It had been rebuilt after careful investigation of the collapsed basement. They'd found nothing of value there, so that key given to Eren by his father was nothing more than a keepsake. Levi had always wondered if someone had managed to get in there and loot the place for whatever secrets it might have stored in it, before the Survey Corps could make it there themselves.

"Let's move out, then. Stay close to me, squad leader. There are still citizens in all districts that we haven't made it to yet that could revert, just like those other poor bastards."

Eren nodded grimly, his facial expression hardening with resolve. "We'll get to them, Captain. We'll stop another disaster from happening."

Levi eyed him askew, and a little curve appeared on his lips that might have been closer to a smile than the usual smirk. "We can hope."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikasa, Jean and Sasha cleared the last titan from their assigned area. Sasha brought it down with perfect aim of her rifle while her companions distracted it, and Jean signaled to the Garrison troops on the wall to let them know they had another civilian to extract from a fallen titan body.

"Now what?" Sasha looked around in a slight daze. The paralyzing fear she started out with appeared to be all but gone. She regained her confidence, though she still got nervous when any titan got too physically close to her. "The captain didn't exactly tell us where to go from here once we've cleared this district, and Commander Hange's squad is handling inoculation of the people at risk that haven't 'turned' yet."

"Now we take to the walls and request information from the Garrison," announced Jean. "They've probably had missives traveling back and forth with information about other districts, and that will give us an idea of where we might be needed most. I guess we should also ask about any news they have of our comrades. Probably best not to get in anyone's way if they're already handling an area."

Mikasa nodded with agreement, glancing down at the steaming, hulking form of the misshapen titan they'd just brought down. Several Garrison soldiers had already dropped down from the walls on their gear to take care of the matter. Mikasa looked off into the distant direction Eren and Levi had gone, her expression mild but thoughtful.

"I'm sure they're okay," Sasha expressed to the other young woman, knowing Mikasa well enough by now to tell when she felt concern for Eren—whether she revealed as much to anyone else or not.

"I'm more worried about Armin, to tell you the truth," Jean admitted. "He's out there with those shifter idiots and he left Monse at the palace to assist with guarding Historia and the nobles, from what he told me. That means he's got nobody watching his back if any one of those three assholes he's with decide to go titan on him."

"I can't see them doing that." Sasha shook her head. "They've got no reason to, now. What happened to your confidence that Armin would be safe with the shifters, Jean?"

"That was when Ymir and Monse where with him too," groused Jean, his mouth tightening into a thin line. "Now he's apparently on his own with the three that gave us so much shit and cost so many lives."

"But there were circumstances." Sasha pouted a little, her wide eyes betraying a sort of desperation to believe things could finally be resolved. "I don't know about Annie, but I know Bertolt and Reiner are sorry for what they did. I've heard them speak of it."

"Annie's a stone cold bitch." Jean wasn't budging an inch. He looked up at the walls as if trying to decide the best place to touch down and speak with one of the officers concerning the happenings in other districts behind the walls.

"Jean is right," Mikasa stated. Her expression was calm, but there was ice in her soft voice, and she met Sasha's gaze. Her eyes were deep pools of quiet intensity. "I know that you would like to think the best of most people, Sasha, but you can't ignore their crimes. All three of them are deadly, and I for one will not be letting my guard down until they do something extraordinary to prove their loyalty to us."

Sasha heaved another sigh. There was no convincing her two friends to be a little more forgiving, but perhaps she was simply being too lenient on the shifter trio, herself.

* * *

"Got it!" Eren announced the statement with confidence as he came in on the downswing of his reeling wires, his bright eyes fixated on the back of his target's neck. He saw Levi nod in approval just before the captain rolled aside, preparing for the titan to fall.

Something wasn't right, though. Eren's aim was true, and the inoculation device jabbed in exactly as aimed...but this titan wasn't reacting to it in the slightest. It might as well have been a mosquito bite, for all the attention given to it. Eren's mouth opened wide on a shout of warning as the titan made an unexpected grab for Levi, rather than falling on its face to dissolve as all save one of the others had.

"Levi!"

The older male was taken by surprise as well, and his attempt to leap away was a second too late. Levi cursed as he was caught up in the titan's grip and lifted to its yawning mouth. He'd lowered his blades as he tucked and rolled earlier, and they were trapped along with his arms in the firm hand of the ten meter monstrosity.

"Fuck, it's not working," shouted Eren un-necessarily.

"No...shit," grunted Levi, twisting in his captor's grip in an attempt to wriggle free. "Forget the damned cure...just take it out."

Eren couldn't have agreed more. The sight of his lover about to be devoured was certainly incentive enough for him to swing back around for a killing strike. The barbs of his maneuvering wires landed in the back of the titan's neck, on either side of the strangely ineffective, large dose injector. Eren could see that the device had indeed deployed as intended; the plunger was down and the clear part of the tube revealed that the liquid serum had been spent. For whatever reason, this titan appeared to be immune to the cure. That seemed impossible, though.

Eren didn't have time to ponder it. He slashed furiously at the nape of the creature's neck, and his eyes widened in shock when its skin hardened. Like his could do in his titan form. Like Annie's and Reiner's could do.

"What?!"

Eren ejaculated the surprised holler as both of his blades broke, and he landed behind his target's heels, staring with disbelief. Dear God, Levi was about to get eaten and Eren's attack hadn't done a damned thing to stall or stop it.

"No! Captain Leviiii!"

Without even thinking of it, Eren brought his left hand to his mouth and he bit down hard, drawing blood. Using the coordinate to try and stop the titan did not even occur to him. It was an instinctive, protective reaction, filled with primal rage at the thought of the person he loved being killed.

* * *

At the same moment that the flash of green-gold lightning struck, Levi managed to squirm enough to make use of his blades and cut through the fingers curled around his torso. Blood sprayed as the digits dropped to the street with a steaming hiss, and the captain compressed his lips grimly and twisted his body. His blades spun and he cut himself free completely, immediately deploying his ODM gear to get out of range. He'd seen what had happened when Eren tried to take the titan down, and he was reeling just as much as his companion.

"Eren, damn it!"

The younger male had shifted into his titan form, and that familiar, shrill roar pierced Levi's skull and made him grit his teeth. It was no good telling him "no" now, and Levi couldn't take the time to try and cut him out of his nape. Eren was on a full rampage—only _this_ time, it had a definite focus. As Levi sped away backwards from the enemy titan with wide eyes, his shifter lover began to chase after it. The titan hadn't even noticed the threat; its attention was squarely on the small morsel that had just escaped its grasp. It tried to reach for Levi with the severed, bloody stumps where its fingers once were, and the captain was compelled to pay mind to his trajectory or risk slamming into the tall building he'd attached his wires to.

Levi pulled free of his anchor and he fired off in another direction. He glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Eren's right fist turn to stone of a diamond-like hardness—and then it slammed down on Levi's pursuer's shoulder with the force of a mountain. There was a sickening crack, and the enemy titan's shoulder and arm buckled. Broken bones stuck out as hot blood splattered and finally, the titan noticed Eren.

Levi pressed the triggers on his handles to slow his momentum enough not to break his legs against the wall he was speeding towards. His boots planted firmly on the bricked surface and he pushed away with a grunt, doing a backwards flip through the air and shooting his wires back towards the menace he'd narrowly escaped. He could see as he approached that the titan's neck was still transformed into the solid, resistant flesh that kept pairing blades from biting. Eren had punched the target square in the jaw, and Levi grumbled beneath his breath as it fell clumsily against the side of a merchant building to the left.

And here he'd been worried about fucking Bertolt transforming and breaking shit.

* * *

"Hey, do you guys hear that?"

Armin glanced over his shoulder at his towering companion incredulously. It was impossible for anyone not to "hear that".

"Yes, Captain Obvious," muttered Reiner, "we all heard Eren. Thanks for the commentary."

"You aren't any better when it comes to wits," Annie said dryly in Bertolt's defense. "Leave him alone, Reiner, unless you want to be put on your ass."

"Nobody's putting anyone on their ass," lectured Armin firmly. He glanced down at the last remaining evacuees with a frown. "We've finished our assigned task. Time to investigate and help with whatever prompted Eren to shift. Let's go!"

The four of them took to the rooftops and rushed off to investigate, following the sounds of Eren's furious roars. The arrived in Shigonshina to find Eren battling it out with a ten meter titan, while Levi spun through the air cutting at it. Armin was puzzled. Surely between the two of them, they should have already had the titan down. He then narrowed his eyes when he heard the ring of steel and saw one of Levi's pairing blades snap. It occurred to him why this particular specimen was giving the captain and Eren so much trouble. This was no ordinary titan.

"It's an abnormal," announced Armin urgently to his companions.

Annie stared at the titan as Eren punched it hard, knocking it against another building. "Are you sure, Armin?"

"I'm positive. It's hardening portions of its body instinctively, preventing the captain's blades from penetrating!" Armin drew his blades grimly. "We'll have to assist."

"How the hell did a deviant get behind these walls?" demanded Reiner, also drawing his blades. "Humans don't turn into those when they get transformed, right?"

Armin shook his head. "Not that I've ever heard of. It doesn't matter how it got here. Come on!"

He led the charge and the shifters followed his lead, ganging up on the target together and trying to stay out of Eren's way in the process. Bertolt damned near got stuck in the crossfire when Eren's leg kicked out right where he'd just been a moment ago.

"Should we transform too?" he asked uncertainly, his blade breaking like Levi's as he swung around and tried to cut into the back of the titan's knees.

"Absolutely not," Levi snapped. "Eren's transformation was a reckless impulse. We don't need three more of you big bastards causing more damage. Just keep at it until we get an opening."

Armin frowned grimly after a failed attempt to strike the nape. "It isn't any good, sir! We need a new strategy!"

He swore to himself, trying to think whilst at the same time avoiding the titan's snapping teeth and freshly regenerated hand. The only thing he knew of that could possibly penetrate a titan's hardened flesh was...the same thing. His eyes widened and he directed his next words at Eren, praying his friend was coherent enough to follow instructions.

"Eren! Try using your hardening ability and focus it on your _mouth_! Maybe if your teeth are altered, you can bite through the nape and finish it!"

For a moment, he had the horrible feeling that his suggestion went unnoticed. Then Eren growled and Armin heard the gravelly sound of the flesh around Eren's jaw changing to a diamond-hard consistency. Levi took his cue and he whipped out in front of the enemy titan's face, taunting it with his nearness. It snapped at him, its teeth barely missing his feet as he shot past. The titan turned, sufficiently distracted by the captain. Eren took the opportunity to open his mouth wide and clamp his teeth down on the back of the titan's neck.

Armin's plan succeeded. Eren tore out the nape, and the chunk landed with a crash to the street. It immediately reverted back to normal flesh and began to steam, and everyone scattered as the titan went down heavily. They landed by the twitching body and Levi examined it with narrowed eyes.

"We'll rendezvous with Hange immediately," Levi decided, glancing around at their surroundings. "There are a couple of other titans in the area, but the citizens are all safely underground, so that can wait. Hange needs to hear about this."

* * *

"Its skin hardened, you say?" Hange frowned in perplexity at the captain after listening to his report about the encounter.

"Yeah, just like Eren's does." Levi retrieved something wrapped in cloth from his jacket pocket. "Brought you a sample; much good as it can do. There isn't much of it left that hasn't evaporated."

Hange took it, and she carried it quickly over to the desk she was using for research. She opened up a bottle of clear solution and she dropped the sample into one of the empty jars sitting there. "Not to worry, Levi. I don't need much, and my 'pickling juice' will keep it preserved long enough to get a smidge under the microscope. I'll begin studying it right away."

Levi nodded. "So far there haven't been reports of any other deviants showing up, and I confirmed with the Garrison that there are no wall breeches. That means this bastard was already in. Someone sure as hell would have noticed it, if it was here before today."

Hange shared his grim look. "Which probably means that it was one of our patients."

Levi held her gaze, wishing inwardly that their suspicion was wrong. "Can you think of any other explanation, four-eyes?"

She sighed and she crossed her arms, glancing at the jarred sample. "How could it be, though?"

Levi shrugged. "You're the scientist. Figure it out."

Hange smirked dryly. "Never let it be said that you don't provide me with interesting challenges, squirt. Fortunately, my team has completed inoculations of every high risk patient in this facility, so I can research this without the concern of further incidents here."

"How's that research coming along?" Asked Levi.

"As quickly as I can possibly make it, without making careless mistakes or overlooking something." She sighed at him. "Try to be patient, Levi. We all want answers, but this has to be gone over with a fine-toothed comb."

Hange's gaze shifted. "Eren, you poor boy...you should sit down! You're looking pale and that's a lot of bleeding."

The captain looked at his co-captain standing beside him, and he frowned slightly in a subtle show of concern. He'd helped Eren extract himself from his Titan body like usual once they had dealt with the abnormal, and the kid was worse off than he'd been earlier. Eren had already soaked the handkerchief Levi initially gave him, and now the replacement he held to his streaming nose was quickly becoming crimson. Eren was starting to sway on his feet, and Levi quickly put an arm around him when his legs started to buckle.

"Shit, Jaeger," grunted Levi. He swept him up before he could fall and held him bridal style. "Hange, is there a room free we could put him in?"

"Of course. Follow me, Levi."

Casting one worried look at Eren's unconscious face, she dug her keys from her jacket pocket and began to lead the captain to the door leading to the corridor. Levi paused to look at Armin and his team. "Go and finish the cleanup in Shigonshina while we see to Eren. I want those titans either cured or killed before morning comes and they get their energy back. They ought to make easier targets, now that the sun has gone down."

The four of them saluted him and Armin nodded, his expression hardening with determination. "Yes sir. Please take good care of Eren."

* * *

They nearly didn't make their goal before sunrise of the next day, but finally the scouts prevailed. Every titan had been eliminated or cured, and all previous vaccination subjects at risk had been found and re-administered the treatment. Everyone's feet were dragging with exhaustion by the time they could finally return to their homes or the barracks for some rest. Mikasa immediately went to check on Eren after confirming that the threat was over with, and Levi grudgingly gave her a moment alone with him.

The captain stood outside Eren's room in the hallway, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Eren was fast asleep, but he could hear Mikasa speaking softly to him, urging him to stay strong. She left quietly after a few moments, bidding Levi goodnight—though it was morning, now.

"Please get some rest, sir. I'm sure you must be tired."

"I've napped," answered Levi. "Fortunately that chair in there reclines. I'll get some real sleep once I speak with Hange."

"She has news?" Mikasa looked hopeful.

"Either that or the asshole just wants to do shots with me before she finally calls it a day." His tone was sardonic, the lack of sleep making him even crankier than usual. "If it's anything of importance with regards to the vaccination and Eren, I'll inform you after we've all had our rest."

Mikasa gave a nod. "Thank you, sir. Sleep well."

She turned to go, but she paused and spoke again without turning to face him. "Captain Levi...I'm glad that Eren has you. He never stopped thinking of you. Not once. Your strength is what he needs the most."

Mildly surprised to hear her say such a thing, Levi quirked a brow. She wasn't the first to say something like this, but a part of him suspected she still had romantic feelings for Eren, and therefore might bear him resentment. Levi knew she'd never completely forgiven him for kicking the living shit out of Eren during his trial, years ago.

"Eren is going to be fine," Levi said softly. "You can visit him later today after getting some sleep. And Mikasa? You and your friends handled yourselves well in this situation."

She saluted him solemnly. "Thank you, Captain. I'll take my leave now."

Levi watched her go, and a humorless smirk graced his lips. He really hadn't given much thought to the ways in which Mikasa had grown. Perhaps he'd misjudged her and allowed his opinion of her to be colored by how she was while serving under him. It didn't matter, really. She had Eren's best interests at heart, and that had remained a constant. If nothing else, Levi could relate to that.

As he went back into Eren's room and gazed down at his sleeping lover, the captain sighed. He reached out impulsively to stroke Eren's hair; a private little gesture of affection that he felt safe doing now that the door was closed.

"You've got damned good friends, kid," whispered Levi. "At least I know that if anything ever happens to me, they'll always have your back."

He sighed, again wondering how he'd come to be such a sap. Levi reflected on the fact that only two of the men he'd ever been with had a way about them that made him feel things he'd have otherwise thought long dead and buried. Affection, warmth and a powerful need to simply be _near_ them. Some childish part of him wanted to climb onto the narrow hospital bed with his lover and just go to sleep on top of him. The captain snorted and rolled his eyes at his own foolish sentiments.

"Guess I really did fall for you, brat."

Levi frowned when he noticed a crusted speck of dried blood still remaining on one of Eren's nostrils, and he quickly slipped a hand into a pocket for a handkerchief. He dampened it with a little water from his still-attached canteen and he wiped the stubborn evidence of Eren's ordeal away diligently. At least Hange hadn't needed to cauterize in order to stop the nosebleed. Levi recalled her having to do that once after Eren's hardening training. That was the first time he'd felt true guilt for pushing the guy so hard. That was the first time he'd ever apologized to him. Considering the way things were going lately, it probably would not be the last.

Levi's contemplations were interrupted by a knock on the door. He replaced his handkerchief and he straightened up. "Enter."

Hange came in, and she covered her mouth on a yawn. "Morning, dear. How is he doing?"

Levi glanced down at Eren's peacefully sleeping face with a nod. "Much better. So, what have you to report to me? Had any breakthroughs?"

"Well, there is _one_ thing," answered Hange with an uncertain glance at Eren. "Maybe we should talk about it outside."

The captain frowned at her. Eren was dead to the world, so what did it matter? A look into her wine-colored eyes convinced him, though. People could still hear when they slept, and with a feeling of dread, Levi understood that whatever it was she had to report to him had something to do with his lover.

"Fine. Let's step out, then."

* * *

"First, I should tell you that I'd initially feared my elixir was to blame for our recent weirdness," Hange explained to Levi once they were in the hallway. She shrugged. "After all, it was designed to suppress titan cells and block them. I honestly feared I'd done something to trigger the melting issue and the change from 'normal' to 'abnormal', Levi...but that doesn't seem to be the case."

He blinked slowly. "Then what do you think _is_ the case, Hange?"

The scientist huffed a sigh and she put one hand on her hip, looking off absently down the hallway. "Well, after studying the samples thoroughly, I noticed some differences between what I took from regular inoculation subjects and the flesh of those two oddities. I've come up with a theory that I don't think you're going to like."

"And that theory is...? Don't leave me hanging, four-eyes. It's a priority that we know what we're dealing with."

"I scoured through the records and took down the names of all at risk inoculation subjects within these walls that had not been located and brought in for further testing. Naturally, some of those high-risk subjects passed over the years and were marked as 'deceased', so those I just skipped."

"Yeah, and?" Levi quirked a brow at her impatiently.

"Don't you see? Ah well, you're tired." Hange reached for the flask at her hip and she took a pull from it, drawing another hairy eyeball from Levi. "What? It's just a nip to help me sleep, once I've finished reporting this."

"I hope to hell you've been doing all this research sober," muttered the captain.

"Of course! I've had nothing except coffee and water all through the night, Levi. Unfortunately, that has me wired now. The good stuff—" she patted the flask as she replaced it—"is going to help me wind down enough to get some rest."

"Whatever you say. Now, explain to me what you were getting at."

"Right. So where was I? Ah, yes. The names I listed separately are amongst the first vaccinated subjects that we haven't been able to identify. All others have been accounted for. Given the number of kill reports, we can safely assume that these missing citizens were titans that our soldiers unfortunately had to dispatch—including the one that turned to soup and your deviant."

Levi thought on it, and he nodded. "Makes sense. Go on."

"I studied both samples from the 'soup' titan and the deviant one, and I found some interesting things in their cellular structure and DNA." Hange breathed a sigh and she took another pull from her flask before capping and replacing it again. "Levi, both of those subjects had been trapped in titan form for over thirty years before they were inoculated by us. At first I was afraid that my vaccine might have caused alterations over time and could be responsible for creating a new kind of deviant, but that doesn't seem to be the case. We have at least _two_ titan incidents now on record that points to one possibility I've been dreading for years."

"And what's that?" Levi cocked his head to one side, interested in spite of himself. Right now he really was more concerned with confirming there would be no more reversions, and figuring out how to safely treat Eren again to rid him of his burdensome abilities.

"The titans can evolve," answered Hange simply. She watched him expectantly, letting it sink in.

"Evolve?" repeated the captain, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes. I'm almost positive now that I know how the ones we call 'abnormal' get that way. Do you remember when we found Ilse's journal? The titan she encountered displayed emotions and could speak words she could understand. He said: 'Ymir's people' and then he welcomed her."

"And you think it could have been talking about _our_ Ymir?" Levi frowned.

She shrugged and spread her hands. "Who knows for sure? I might have been able to get those answers, had that titan survived when I tried to bring it in." Hange gave him a mildly accusing look, seeing as Levi was directly responsible for slaying the unique giant that could have provided such valuable information. She shrugged it off when he glared at her in challenge. "At any rate, our Ymir is the only person by that name that I know of to have lived as a titan, and if you recall, she said that she never devoured anyone until she crossed paths with the shifter group. If I were to venture a guess, she was strong enough to cling partially to her human side and control that instinct to devour humans—until she came across a shifter. Titans have always displayed a greater draw to shifters than to regular humans, Levi, and if they eat one, they gain the ability to shift back to human forms, themselves."

Levi nodded thoughtfully. "We've talked about this before. You told me once that you suspected the reason they eat people is because they're trying to get their own humanity back. The urge is stronger to eat shifters because on some level, they sense it."

"Exactly." Hange smiled with excitement. "Ymir said that it was like living in a nightmare, during those years she lived as a titan beyond the walls. These people get caught in a dream state until what remains of their humanity begins to fade, and evidently that process depends on how long they remain in titan form. Ymir must have been right on the cusp of becoming a deviant when she ate that kid Marcel. Either that, or her escape of that fate was due to how she became a titan to begin with. She stole the formula from the shifters, and she lacked whatever method they use to activate the shifting ability to prevent recipients from falling into the mindstate of a regular titan and having the ability to shift. I doubt their methods involve devouring other shifters; otherwise there wouldn't be so many of them."

"Did you try asking any of the clown pack about that?" asked Levi.

Hange nodded. "Of course. All three of them said that it was a closely guarded secret, and once they'd made their first transformation, they weren't self-aware enough to remember what their elders did to activate the shifting power and protect their humanity."

The scientist sighed and she ran her fingers through her unkempt hair. "I would love to have a sit-down with that council and pick their brains, but they aren't likely to give that information away. My best guess is that they extract the spinal fluid from one of the established shifters and inject it into the new one, once the first transformation is complete. That seems to be the catalyst to make the process complete. Newly transformed shifters have the minds of regular titans, however, so they go merely by the instinct to devour. It gets the spinal fluid they need, but at the cost of the victim's life."

Levi felt his head spinning with all of this scientific information. "Okay, let's back up a little. You said that the longer a person is stuck in regular titan form, the more they lose of themselves and the greater the chance that they'll become a deviant."

Hange nodded. "Yes. I've confirmed that the samples had been titans for a long while, before their first inoculation. The one that melted to soupy consistency was a merchant that lived behind Sina over thirty years ago. Interestingly enough, titans don't age...so he was the same age of forty-one that he'd been before he went missing and got turned into a titan. Our vaccine worked on him, but when it wore off and he reverted back into his titan form, he immediately went into the beginning stages of abnormality. My theory is that the second transformation sped up the process. Our soldiers inoculated him again before it could complete, and so he wasn't completely immune to the vaccine like other deviants because he wasn't yet one completely. That's why it killed him."

"And the one that Eren and I fought was immune to it because it had become abnormal," presumed Levi. "That must have been the other one you mentioned."

"Correct."

"And you think the second transformation after being inoculated was what triggered the deviant state to happen so fast? Along with the hardening ability?"

She gazed at him with troubled eyes. "That's my theory, shrimp."

He sighed, and he leaned back against the wall. "Then your concerns over running out of deviants for possible capture and study can be laid to rest. Looks like we'll be finding more of those as time goes by—especially if we press further into unknown territory."

"It seems that way," she agreed. "There's really no telling how long the deviants we've encountered so far since joining the scouts had been in titan form. Some of them may very well have been amongst the first titans created. We haven't covered much ground over the years, so it's really no wonder we've only come across two abnormals demonstrating singularly unique abilities that we've never encountered before. For that matter, I'm afraid we're going to be seeing more instances of 'titan soup', the further away from claimed lands that we go. The territory around Sedge was remarkably clear of titan activity, and now we know why. What happens when we reach lands that have no shifters and no skilled soldiers to keep the population down?"

Levi grimaced slightly. "Then we'll be facing even _more_ shit our current squad isn't prepared to deal with. Wonderful."

Hange licked her lips and she nudged her glasses; a habit she had whenever she wanted to say something but was uncertain of whether she should. Levi narrowed his eyes at her, too tired to play any more guessing games. "What is it?"

She looked at him again, and her red-brown gaze intensified. "You may have to just swallow it and allow our new shifter recruits to use their titan abilities during future expeditions. The plan to explore further than Sedge and investigate whether they were being honest or bullshitting about those other two shifter villages is still on, right?"

"Yes, it's still on...as we agreed." Levi mentally reviewed the calendar. "It's going to be a long stretch, however. We're into autumn now, and once winter comes and brings snow and shitty weather with it—"

"I know," she interrupted. "Long expeditions in wintertime are a bad idea. We learned that some time ago. So, we'll wait for spring before trying to press into territory beyond Sedge. I think we should at least start a caravan assembly line throughout this month while we can though, Levi. We can set up more supply bases between here and there, and once the cold fades and the weather is good enough, we can start expanding further, so that we have supply bases all along the way."

"What exactly do you mean by 'assembly line', Hange?" Levi found the word usage odd and hard to picture.

"I should have said 'supply line'," she apologized with a chuckle, rubbing her forehead. "Damn, I'm tired too. I'm starting to feel that sleep depravation, if you can believe it."

Levi gave a slow, calm nod. "Of course. It's been a long fucking night and even _you_ have your limits, shitty glasses."

She smirked at him. "You almost sound worried for me. Okay, so my plan is that we start shipping supplies from one base to the next, restocking as we go and establishing new bases along the way. We could probably have a steady flow of supply squads going back and forth, in fact. One brings fresh supplies to the next base, takes what's left to the base after that, and then returns back to the walls for more once they've exhausted all of their surplus. The next follows up and the next after that...same thing. Meanwhile, our elite squads press ahead to establish new bases and clear as many titans as we can in the process to pave the way for our supply squads. Are you following me?"

"Yeah, I'm following you." Levi frowned in thought. "It's feasible. The further out we get, however, the greater the risk to those supply teams. We may need to try and recruit from other military branches...as well as the citizen population. Even if we can get additional wagon drivers out of the latter, it would be helpful. The Military Police are a joke when it comes to dealing with titans, but the Garrison Brigade has some experience. Soldier escorts are going to be necessary for these supply squads, regardless of whether they're traveling through reclaimed lands or otherwise. We may have to consider assigning some of our better scouts to some of those supply squads too, the further out we go. The elites can take down only so many of those big, ugly fuckers and even with the way mostly cleared, there's always a risk of titan encounters."

"I agree."

The captain's eyes met the commander's. "There's one more problem to overcome, and that's funding. This is going to be a lot of weaponry, medical and food supplies to try and cart all the way to the damned ocean, Hange. We're going to need the support of the noble class for funding, the brass for soldiers and the citizens for materials and foods that won't spoil. The mining guild, the engineer society, the blacksmith's union, the medical community and the farmer's union are going to have to be addressed; not just the military and people with money. Someone's got to forge all that gear, and someone's got to gather the materials for it. Someone's going to have to supply us with all of those rations. Sasha and what few others we have with hunting and foraging skills can't supply the whole damned line on their own."

"I know." She grimaced slightly. "We have to convince this society that this needs to be a united effort, and we have to give them a reason to believe it's going to be worth it. My biggest concern is with speaking to them all when I call for an assembly. I know I'll have Historia's support, but this society isn't based on the monarchy alone. I think we're going to need Armin's assistance again."

"Hmph, absolutely." Levi smirked. "If it's left up to us we won't gain an ounce of support and it's going to be a complete wash. I'll talk to Arlert about it after we've all recuperated. We've got time. You should concentrate on setting up a vaccination routine for every citizen that's been inoculated and make sure the medical community has an accurate record of each and every one of them, and make sure they manufacture enough vaccinations to go around when they need to be administered. I can handle the rest. The immediate priority for now is to keep this shit from happening again within the walls. The expedition plans come secondary. If we can't prove we can protect them within their own home, they aren't going to do jack-shit to assist with the rest."

"I can't argue with that. All right, Levi. You handle organizing the summit, while I handle procedures with titan treatment and research. Try to give me a week before we have to attend, will you? That will buy me some time to finish the more extensive research and figure out exactly why the vaccine is limited—at least for some people. I think it depends on their genetics, but I'm so damned tired right now, I could only make a note of it."

"Then get some rest, idiot," he said, his voice laced with a tiny hint of fondness. "Don't fry your brain; it's all we've got as our trump card right now."

She flushed a little with pleasure at the blunt compliment. "I won't let you down, darling. Oh, and one more thing: you never expressed your feelings about my suggestion that you make use of the titan powers of Annie and the others while we're on this extended expedition."

Levi's expression dropped back into his customary, quiet blank one. "Sometimes practicality has to take priority over personal feelings. If those asshole's titan powers can be of some use and spare Eren the use of his, then I'll consider it."

"Good." Hange smiled, though it was more like the twist of a knife on her lips. She was no fonder of the shifter threesome in question than he was. "I trust you to decide when and if they're needed, Levi. Thank you for supporting my idea."

"It's a good one," admitted the captain grudgingly. "Not as reckless as some of your tactical ideas, I admit. The big challenge is going to be in getting the support we need. It can wait for now, though. Get some rest, four-eyes."

She smiled at him, and she ruffled his hair. "You too, pipsqueak. Oh! Levi, wait right here for a moment, would you?"

He stared at her as she rushed off down the hallway without another word. Levi practically threw his hands up and tore his hair out in frustration as Hange disappeared into what seemed to be a linen closet, but a moment later she emerged again, carrying a load of folded blankets and a pillow. She jogged back over to him with her armload and she gave him a bright—if tired—smile.

"Here, grump. I know damned well you aren't going to leave Eren's side, so you might as well try to make yourself as comfortable as possible. Don't worry, they're clean and fresh!"

Surprised, Levi took an experimental sniff of the linens thrust into his arms. Yes, of course. This was a hospital, and while they used a bit too much starch for his taste and the linens didn't smell the way he was used to, he could see that they were pristine. He glanced at Hange sidelong and he suffered a moment of awkward hesitation.

"...thanks."

She chuckled, and she leaned over to kiss the crown of his head—an annoying habit that she seemed to have gotten into more often, of late. "Sweet dreams, you crabby little shit. If you need me for anything, you know where I'll be. Don't hesitate to come wake me if anything needs my attention, okay?"

"Sure." Levi kept his tone and expression mild, but he had to admit he felt a little spark of warmth toward Hange for her efforts. "I'll inform you if there are any changes in Eren's condition."

"You see that you do." Hange turned and walked off, waving over her shoulder. "Your brain can get fucked up if you don't get enough sleep, Captain. Let's both keep that in mind and get our rest!"

Levi shifted the bundle in his arms and he nearly smirked. "Well said."

* * *

-To be continued


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning

Eren awoke much later that day near lunchtime, his mind recalling the events before he'd passed out. The last thing he remembered was going into a faint and Levi catching him. He thought he remembered Hange's exclamation of dismay just before he blacked out, and that was it.

He found Levi curled up like a cat in the reclining chair beside his hospital bed. The captain was facing him, and Eren could see the dark smudges of exhaustion beneath his closed eyes. Eren sat up and he reached out for the older man, feeling guilty. He caressed Levi's smooth cheek, knowing the captain was in this condition largely because of him. Even though he felt responsible for it, the thought of Levi watching over him until fatigue finally caught up with him warmed Eren's heart.

Levi stirred, and Eren heard his stomach growl. Piercing gray eyes opened and focused on the young man, and Levi's mouth parted to speak with him. "So, you're finally awake, sleeping beauty. You took your time with that."

Noting the redness in Levi's eyes, Eren cringed a little. He gave him a sheepish smile. "Thanks for watching over me, Captain. I'm feeling much better now."

Levi covered a yawn and he stretched languidly, a little tremor going through his lean form. "Mm, that's good. You had everyone shitting themselves with worry for you, brat."

"I'm sorry."

Eren's stomach growled as well, echoing the sentiments of Levi's. The older man glanced down at his lover's belly and he smirked a little. "Sounds like the verdict is unanimous. We need to get some food. Do you feel like you can walk, Eren?"

The shifter nodded and he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up carefully. "I'm a little shaky on my feet, but I can make it. Does this place have a cafeteria?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't recommend it over the mess hall at headquarters." Levi grimaced slightly. "The last time I ate hospital food, I was shitting all day long."

Eren choked on a laugh in response to Levi's candid warning. He smiled warmly at him as the captain got out of his chair and began folding up the blanket he'd been using. "Could we go to our quarters after lunch? You look like you could use a lot more rest."

Levi shrugged. "What I need most right now is a proper bath." His gaze swept over Eren critically, and he reached up to smooth some locks that were sticking out wildly. "You could use one too, in fact...and a shave." His fingers skimmed over Eren's jaw with familiar intimacy, brushing against the stubble that was coming through.

"I'll get myself cleaned up good for you, sir," promised Eren with mild amusement. He never would have believed this man could be so nurturing, if he hadn't witnessed it himself. It made Eren feel special. Nobody else got to see this side of Levi—except perhaps Hange. Unable to resist, Eren lowered his mouth to the captain's for a belated "good morning" kiss.

"Hmm, we could both stand to brush our teeth, too," muttered Levi thoughtfully after their lips parted again.

Eren refrained from rolling his eyes, used to his lover's fastidiousness by now. "One thing at a time, Levi," he said patiently.

"Let's get out of this place," Levi suggested with a disenchanted glance around at their surroundings. "I hate hospitals. All I can think about when I'm in one is sickness and disease."

Eren nodded in understanding. Given that Levi had grown up in squalor and watched his mother die from illness, he really couldn't blame him. "Yeah, let's go. Will you fill me in on the situation while we eat?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Wow," Eren said after swallowing a bite of baked carrots. "So we're really going to look for these other shifter villages? That could take a really long time."

Levi nodded in agreement and he sipped his tea. "Yes, it will. In addition, it's too dangerous to travel far when winter hits and the snow comes. It reduces visibility and muffles noise, which makes us more vulnerable to surprise titan attacks. The plan is to get a supply route established as far as we can before the weather gets too unfavorable, and then we'll continue once spring comes and the snow melts away."

"I see." Eren looked down at his food, and he hesitated to ask his next question. "What about my treatment? Am I going to have it again before we head out in the spring, or do you think I would be more useful with all of my titan powers intact?"

Levi stared at him quietly for a moment. He thought of the way one of the reverted titans began to decay rapidly after receiving a second dose of the vaccine, and they had no way of knowing yet if the same thing could happen to Eren. Yes, his treatment differed from the regular inoculations, but seeing as he was the only shifter they'd ever treated, they had nothing to go on insofar as a guarantee that a second treatment wouldn't kill Jaeger.

"I don't know," he finally replied honestly. "Hange is going to have to run more tests with you, and she may need to tweak the formula. I'm not willing to risk you being turned into soup like that titan that Armin's team took down yesterday, kid."

Eren winced. "Yeah, I don't want to be turned into soup either. I just wish..." he sighed and looked down at his plate. "Never mind. You already know what I wish."

"I do." Levi sat back and examined him thoughtfully as he had another sip of his tea. He understood Eren's desire and Heaven help him, he wanted the same thing. He didn't know how to express it any clearer to the younger man that he didn't enjoy it when they had to use Eren's titan form. Every time the guy's nose started bleeding after shifting or overuse of the coordinate, it made Levi a little more frustrated.

"Eren, I've thought of something."

Eren took another bite of food and he quickly washed it down with his juice to answer, looking at Levi curiously. "What's that, sir?"

Levi finished cutting up his chicken as he answered, his tone low and contemplative. "One of our biggest obstacles to treating you is the fact that we've never had another shifter to test the treatment on. We've got at least one willing party besides yourself. Hange mentioned to me that she wants to try and make the treatment easier on you, so that it doesn't make you so ill. I think Leonhart would be the perfect guinea pig for that."

Eren blinked at him. "I thought you said Annie couldn't get the treatment until she's proven herself to us."

Levi nodded. "I said nothing about giving the treatment to her, Eren. Submitting to Hange's tests will be one of the conditions of her proving herself trustworthy. If she'll agree to it and conduct herself with loyalty during the extended expedition, then I'll give the nod. That means anything that goes wrong with the formula will happen to _her_ first, instead of you. Theoretically, anyways. Obviously a different process was used to make her a shifter, so I could just be pissing into the wind with this idea. Still, it's worth a shot."

"Levi, that's..." Eren paused uncomfortably. "That's pretty devious. I know it's Annie and she's certainly not what I'd consider a good person, but experimenting on her?"

The captain smirked without humor. "Why the hell not? We've experimented on you. I'm not going to force her, if that's what you're concerned about. It will be her decision." He shrugged and speared a bite of chicken with his fork. "Consider it part of her penance for her actions. If the treatment works on her when and if she receives it, then she'll be free to fuck off to wherever she wants. If not...well then, I imagine she'll be dead."

Eren visibly gulped. "That's morbid, but you're right. What if she refuses, though?"

Levi gazed at him levelly. "Do you really think that girl will say no to the chance to become 'normal' again? She's desperate, and I imagine she'll be willing to take the risk. I'm more than happy to let her."

Eren lapsed into silence and resumed eating. It was plain by the look on his face that he was thinking heavily on the matter. Levi also resumed eating, and he decided that after they got cleaned up and settled in, he'd take the younger man's mind off of his troubled thoughts—at least for a little while.

* * *

Annie stepped into Levi's office two hours later, having been summoned to discuss matters. Hange and Eren were both in the office as well, seated together on the sofa. Levi told Annie to close the door behind her as the petite blonde came in and saluted. Once she did so, the captain gestured silently at the armchair on the opposite side of his desk. With a slightly wary look, Annie had a seat and she rested her hands on her knees, tightly pressed together. By her stiff posture, she expected bad news.

Levi let her wonder for a moment, holding her gaze coolly. He noticed Hange fidgeting impatiently out the corner of his eye, but he refused to rush this. Finally, he spoke to Annie, his hooded gray eyes unblinking on her.

"How badly do you want to be rid of your titan powers, Leonhart?"

She held his gaze diligently as she responded. "Do I really need to answer that, sir?"

"I asked, so you'd best answer."

She sighed softly. "I would rather die than live the rest of my life this way; especially now that I have nothing to go back to at Sedge."

Levi nodded and he glanced sidelong at Hange. "Tell her, Commander. This is your field of expertise, not mine."

Hange was all too eager to do so. She looked at Annie with an uncommonly stern and sober expression on her handsome features. "We have a proposal for you, Annie. As you've seen, the vaccination has a time limit for most subjects—including Eren. I can easily keep testing on our regular patients and any abnormals we happen to capture in the future, but right now, Eren is the only shifter subject I have to work with. It seems the reaction of each recipient of inoculation can differ slightly, depending on their genetics. Why, two of the high risk patients we had on our list didn't even revert—which tells me that the cure _could_ be permanent for some. As for others, they'll have to get treated again in four years time—unless we can come up with a foolproof, permanent cure before then."

Annie nodded calmly. "I understand. What you're getting at is that you need another shifter to test with, is that right?"

"Exactly!" Hange almost smiled, but then she seemed to recall whom she was speaking to and her expression of excitement immediately vanished, sobering up once again. "Considering you are the only one of your group that's expressed a desire to become an ordinary human again, the captain and I decided to give you this chance."

"I see." Annie lowered her gaze thoughtfully. "And if I refuse?"

"Refuse and you'll be indebted to our service for a lot longer," answered Levi. "As it stands, if you make the choice to cooperate with us in this, your sentence is going to be a lot lighter than those two idiots you hang out with. It's completely up to you."

"And not only will you be earning your freedom sooner," added Hange, "but you'll earn the right to get the treatment, in the end. That's what you really want, isn't it?"

Annie didn't deny it, but her thoughts went to the same place Levi's had at lunch. "What if I have a bad reaction to it and start melting, the way that titan did yesterday after we inoculated it?"

"Then I'll take you down quickly," promised Levi evenly. "You won't suffer for long."

Annie narrowed her eyes at him, her expression saying that she had her doubts about his sincerity. Levi sat back and crossed his legs, unsurprised by her suspicion. "My feelings for you have no bearing on any of this, Leonhart. I keep my word. If a mercy killing is required, I'll make good on it. Believe me or not, it's your decision."

She studied him for a good while, and finally, she nodded. "I believe you, Captain. What exactly do you need me to do, if I agree with this?"

"I'll need samples from you, to begin with," explained Hange, "both from your human form and your titan form. Blood, urine, saliva, titan flesh...that sort of thing. I'll need the same from Eren as well, but he already knows the routine. At least you won't be alone while we're conducting these tests."

Annie looked at Eren, and then at Levi. "You aren't doing this for me," she observed with certainty.

"No, I'm not." There was no sense in denying the obvious. Levi didn't give a damn whether she knew he was using her for Eren's sake or not. "You can think on it for a day if you want. If I don't get an answer by this time tomorrow, I'll consider it a refusal and that will be the end of it."

"I accept."

Eren and Hange both looked a bit startled by her abrupt decision, but Levi wasn't surprised at all. As he'd told Eren; Annie Leonhart was a desperate young woman and he knew from past experiences how determined she could be when she had a goal to aim for. The captain nodded once, satisfied with her decision.

"Then sign your name at the bottom of this form." He pushed the piece of paper toward her on the desk and he laid his pen on top of it. "It's really just a formality for the courts stating that we have your consent."

Annie didn't hesitate. She skimmed over the contract and then she signed her name where Levi had marked an "x", next to his and Hange's signatures. She set the pen down when she was finished and she met Levi's gaze.

"When do we start?"

* * *

Hange sighed once Levi dismissed Annie and the girl left. She looked at her two companions and she shrugged. "Well, that went faster than I expected. That girl really must want her cure."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Levi rolled up the contract and sealed it with a wax stamp bearing the Survey Corps emblem. "We'll present this with our case at the summit. It could either help or hurt our case, but I'm hoping for the former."

"People don't want a repeat of yesterday," guessed Eren. "I think with Armin's help, you'll be able to convince them."

"Hopefully." Levi rubbed his eyes, clearly worn out. "Damn, it's still early. The sun hasn't even set and I feel like I should go to bed."

"Just hang in there, Levi," encouraged Hange with a wan smile of her own. "You need to try and get back into your regular sleeping habits, or you'll be even crankier than usual. We've got a week to rest up before the summit, and if all goes well, we're going to be as busy as beavers after that. You boys should enjoy the respite together."

Hange winked at them as she stood up and stretched. "I'm going to have some coffee and get back to preparing my part of the case. Sweet dreams when the two of you _do_ go to bed."

"Same to you, Commander Hange," Eren said with a little smile for her. He leaned back against the couch as she made her exit and closed the office door behind her. Eren covered a yawn and he looked over at the captain. "So, should I go and speak with Armin about the meeting now?"

"Hmm, it can wait until dinnertime," Levi decided, absently flipping through some paperwork. "Tch, I'm too tired to fuck with all of this today. Nothing in here's urgent enough that it has to be done right away."

He checked the time on the mantle clock resting on the shelf behind him. "It looks like we've got over two hours before dinnertime." Levi turned his chair back around facing forward and he met Eren's bright, green gaze. As tired as he was, Levi could appreciate the way Eren looked in the long-sleeved, button-up black shirt he wore with the equally black trousers and his old work boots. He wore dark colors well. The younger man's expression had gone pensive again, and Levi could guess that he was again thinking of cure and their situation.

"Say Eren, let's go relax in our quarters for a while. I'm declaring us off duty for the day unless an emergency comes up."

Eren blinked out of his daze. "I don't know if I can stay awake, if I relax too much."

The captain smirked a bit. "You really aren't very good at reading between the lines, brat. I didn't mean 'relax' in the literal sense. So much for subtlety."

Eren straightened up a bit, perking up like a dog being offered a treat. "Oh, you meant...the _other_ kind of relaxing."

Levi huffed with amusement, and he got out of his chair to circle around his desk. He leaned over Eren, bracing his hands on the back of the sofa. He brought his face in close to the younger man's and he purred a low, seductive statement at him. "What better way to relieve stress? I want you to fuck me, Jaeger. It'll take our minds off all this shit for a while."

Eren looked quite intrigued, of course. He also seemed a little concerned. "But you're so tired. Are you sure you're up for it?"

"I wouldn't be suggesting it if I weren't," assured Levi softly. He pried his right hand off of the back of the couch and he reached for Eren's left one with it. "Have a feel if you doubt me, Eren."

Eren's throat worked as his hand was guided to Levi's slowly swelling package. He fondled it, his green eyes holding his lover's gaze searchingly. "And you're always saying you'll never be able to keep up with my hyper-active dick."

"Heh. Sometimes I surprise even myself," muttered Levi. "Shitty glasses made a good point, though. We've got a week to enjoy some measure of peace and quiet. Granted, we still have our regular duties to fulfill each day and I'm going to have to arrange this summit, but I for one think we've both earned some pleasure tonight."

"I can't argue with that," whispered Eren, and he reached up to cup the back of Levi's head and draw him down for a kiss.

* * *

God, he loved this man. Even when he was clearly worn out, Levi found the energy to be intimate with him. Eren was still uncertain at first that Levi really did have the energy for lovemaking when they returned to their sleeping quarters—despite groping the evidence of his arousal in the office. The captain blew away those concerns with an aggressive kiss, practically ripping Eren's shirt open after shoving him down on the bed. Being the hot-blooded, virile young man that he was, Eren gave up any notion of questioning his lover again, and he rolled over and pinned Levi's body beneath his as soon as the captain joined him.

The action provoked a moan of need from Levi, and Eren got started immediately. He resisted the temptation to use his coordinate ability on Levi, having the common sense to know he should give his powers a rest for at least another day—and avoid getting a nosebleed in the middle of sex. Eren was also unwilling to start depending too heavily on it to please his lover. If things worked out like he hoped they would, he would lose the coordinate along with the ability to shift, some day. It wouldn't do to forget how to use his body and instincts to get Levi off in bed.

Eren caressed, fondled and kissed every erotic area he'd mapped out on the captain's body, and he used his growing familiarity with what pleasured him the most to the greatest advantage. He was surprised by how quickly Levi's body relaxed for him when he began to prepare him, and it dawned on him that he'd used the coordinate unconsciously during foreplay to hasten the process. When he bowed his head and swore breathlessly at himself, Levi gasped a puzzled inquiry against his hair.

"What is it, Eren?" The older man reached down to grip Eren's erection between the press of their naked bodies. "Still hard as a rock, and I didn't feel any cum splash. Do we need to slow it down?"

Eren raised his head off Levi's shoulder to look down at him. Levi must have gotten the impression that he'd cussed because he was struggling not to arrive early. He shook his head. "That's not it. Not that you aren't so hot I feel I could burst…don't get me wrong. It's just…I used my coordinate on you again."

Levi brushed Eren's bangs away from his sweating forehead. "I noticed. So what? I already gave you the nod to do it again. I don't mind."

"I'm trying not to get into the habit of doing that every time," husked Eren. He kissed Levi softly and briefly. "Don't want to get too dependent on it."

"Oh, I see." Levi smirked and he gave Eren's cock a slow stroke, making his breath catch. "Afraid you'll turn into a shitty lover if you make a habit of it?"

Eren stared down at him, not really surprised that he'd so easily guessed what was on his mind. Levi looked so sexy right now, with that flush of passion in his cheeks and those bedroom eyes gazing up at him so invitingly.

"You know me too well." He pumped his fingers inside of Levi again, drawing a shudder from him. "It seems reasonable, doesn't it? If I get too used to making you come just by wanting it to happen, what's it going to be like when I can't do it anymore?"

Levi shook his head, his brows furrowing slightly as Eren kept slowly thrusting his fingers. "I don't think…you need to worry about that, Jaeger. You've always…unh! You've always had good instincts. You aren't going to forget how to fuck."

"Yeah, but what if that won't be enough for you, eventually?"

The minute he said it, Eren regretted the question. Levi narrowed his eyes at him, and he clenched tightly around Eren's penetrating fingers. "How shallow do you think I am, you shitty brat? The tricks you can do with your coordinate are merely a fun bonus to enjoy. Go with what feels right, Eren. If you want to use it on me, go ahead. If not, I'm still going to enjoy your cock. You know what stirs me up and you haven't left me disappointed a single time."

Eren's breath quickened. He wanted to…he wanted to make Levi's self-control snap and have him helpless and crying out. He could do that without the coordinate, but when he'd used it on the captain the last time they'd had sex, Levi's raw felicity was a wonder to behold. Maybe if he was moderate with his use of it, Eren could find a good balance and not risk overdoing it for either of them. After all, he hadn't suffered a nosebleed the last time. Gently tickling his lover's senses to bring him pleasure didn't require much effort at all, compared to commanding titans.

Eren kissed Levi again, and his eyes began to glow beneath the closed lids. Levi's clenching relaxed around him and he murmured Eren's name. "That's it," Eren encouraged, deciding to go with it. "Loosen up for me, captain. I don't want to hurt you."

"Hmph, sounds like something I said to you the first time we switched." Levi's breath huffed and he tossed his head as Eren thrust some more. Within moments, he was panting again and the tightness had faded enough for Eren to deem it safe to move on. He withdrew his fingers from Levi and he lifted one of the captain's legs after lining up with his hole.

"Shit...Eren..." Levi's close-trimmed nails dug into the shifter's back as he entered him with his cock.

Eren trembled with pleasure, sliding in to the hilt while gazing down at his lover's flushed face. He gave a little surge with his powers, sending a pulse of stimulation through Levi's body. The smaller man's back arched and he throbbed around Eren's stiff length, grunting and biting his lip. Remembering to use moderation, Eren eased up on it and he kissed Levi's arching throat as he began to slowly pump. He felt the damp glide of the tip of Levi's arousal against his stomach, pressing hard enough against his flesh to be almost bruising.

"Damn, you're hard," observed Eren in a breathy groan. He caught hold of Levi's wrists and he pinned them over his head, just the way the captain liked. One of these days, he'd have to get the courage to ask if he could tie him up or cuff him while making love. For the time being though, he still lacked the stones to make such a request...even though he doubted Levi would refuse him.

"N-no shit, brat," gasped Levi. He flexed his ass and rolled his hips beneath Eren, physically encouraging more. "Feels like it's been longer than a couple of days..."

"I know," agreed Eren. He started to perspire again, and he couldn't take his eyes off of that expression of carnal pleasure on the captain's face. "Look at me, Levi. Please."

The smaller man obeyed, his narrow eyes opening to lock with Eren's blazing green ones. His slim, pouty lips were parted and his breath caught each time Eren slid home. When Eren adjusted his angle, he sensed he'd done right by his lover when Levi's gaze faltered and his lids drooped. Eren smiled down at him, happy as always to get such results. He started to say that he loved him, but Levi already knew that and he didn't want to be accused of getting too sappy. What the captain expected of him in bed was action, not romantic declarations.

He took it slow for a while, trying not to get too rough with Levi even though the man generally preferred it that way. For once, Levi didn't make demands for him to do it harder. He clenched his hands as Eren's slow, steady pace built a foundation within him, easing him toward orgasm little by little. Though smudged with fatigue, his eyes were bright with passion as they held Eren's, occasionally fluttering shut when the younger man's dick pressed just right inside of him. Eren used the coordinate sparingly, only employing it every few pumps to give the other man an added wave of pleasure. He held Levi's crossed wrists captured in one hand as he took him, and when he lowered his head to his chest to tongue and suck at a nipple, Levi shuddered and lifted his other leg to hook it over Eren's shoulder.

Levi was getting impatient. Eren could tell by the way he was starting to grunt and bite his lip more frequently. Maybe he was trying to be kind to him by avoiding complaints. Eren teased the captain's other nipple languidly, knowing how sensitive it was. Levi started bucking beneath him as much as he could in his position, and the most endearing, soft whimper burst from his lips.

That did Eren in. He was grateful for the captain's compliance, but Levi deserved to get what he liked the most out of this encounter. Eren started thrusting harder, deliberately striving to hit that sweet spot inside of Levi with each pump.

"Nnnngh...Jaeger," moaned Levi in approval, his neck arching as he threw his head back against the pillows. "Th-that's good...keep going."

His breathy encouragement excited Eren further, and the creaks of the bed became more pronounced as he put more force and speed behind it. He nipped lightly at the taut bud he was pleasuring, and then he kissed his way back up to Levi's throat.

"Damn it...no...more marks," protested Levi when Eren began sucking heartily at the soft skin.

Grinning inwardly, Eren chose to pretend deafness to the order and he kept going. He thought it was cute how Levi still worried about hickeys, when his torso and thighs were marked from the use of his gear and everyone already knew the nature of their relationship behind closed doors. He lifted up a little and he slipped his free hand down, using his core strength to keep his full weight off of Levi without releasing his hold on his wrists. He earned another pleasured groan from Levi as he palmed his balls, giving them a couple of gentle squeezes and rubs before claiming his cock in hand and stroking it.

A primal growl issued from Levi's throat and he started to buck beneath Eren, stimulated to the point of aggression. Eren silently shook his head a little, still sucking on Levi's throat, his own noises of passion muffled. He issued a mental command to the captain's body to calm down, and the rough gyrations of Levi's hips slowed and gentled in reaction. Eren paused in his thrusting to push deep inside of his lover and rotate his hips, finally lifting his mouth from his neck to gaze down at him.

Levi's nostrils were flared and his eyes were narrowed to slits, dazed and unfocused with pleasure. Still, even with the power to manipulate his body's senses, the shifter wasn't fooled into believing Levi was actually helpless. It happened because he _allowed_ it to happen—because he trusted Eren enough to relinquish some control to him. Eren kissed his flushed cheeks and he nuzzled his sweaty temple. And here they'd been chilled when they first entered their chambers. Eren was kind of glad that they hadn't lit the iron warming stove when they came in. They both always managed to warm each other up to the point of overheating when they had sex.

"Levi," Eren gasped, feeling the smaller man tensing beneath him. He was starting to clench around him, his dick swelling further in Eren's grasp.

The captain yanked his wrists free of Eren's grip before he could even begin to secure his hold on them tighter. As Levi's fingers curled into his hair and yanked his head down for a kiss, Eren understood that he probably couldn't have held him for any longer even if he'd tried. He sucked on the older man's demandingly thrusting tongue as it entered his mouth, swallowing Levi's heavy groans. The captain's abs tensed to rock-hardness and his breath huffed in a tortured manner, just before he unloaded in Eren's pumping hand.

Eren gave a few hard, quick thrusts, bumping firmly against Levi's prostate to intensify the climax. Levi broke the kiss and cried out hoarsely, twitching hard in the shifter's firm grip. Looking at him like that in the throes of release broke what little control Eren had left, and he imitated Levi's earlier growl and started slamming into him. He only lasted for half a minute before he too came, and his eyes squeezed shut with the intensity of it as he filled his companion to the brim.

* * *

When Eren and Levi were both finally spent, they lay there panting and trembling for a couple of moments, and then Levi spoke in a dry, breathless voice. "So much for being gentle, eh, Eren?"

"I tried," mumbled Eren against the crook of Levi's neck. "I really did. You just get me so worked up..."

Levi's fingers ghosted over Eren's back, making him shiver a little with languid delight. "Tch, don't worry about it. You were, in the beginning. It drove me fucking crazy."

Eren lifted his head off his shoulder and looked down at him. "So you really don't like it slow and gentle?"

Levi slipped one hand down to give Eren a light swat on the ass. "I didn't say that. It just makes me restless after a while, because it's almost like teasing. If I didn't like it I would have said so."

That made Eren feel more confident. "So you don't mind if I like to start out slow once in a while?"

"No, idiot." Levi ruffled his hair briefly in his usual gruff way of showing affection. He sighed and he turned his head to look at the clock on the bedside table. "It's getting close to dinner. Maybe we should have waited to bathe."

"We could just sponge off," suggested Eren softly, "and have another bath in the morning."

"Hmm, I suppose that will do." Levi dropped his legs off of Eren's shoulders, and when the taller man started to try and withdraw from him to get up, the captain wrapped his legs around his waist, locking him into place. "Did I say you were dismissed yet, Jaeger?"

Eren gasped a little, and he chuckled. "No sir, you didn't." He kissed the smaller man languidly, making up for his hastiness. "Mmm, I could just skip dinner and lay here like this with you until morning."

Levi sighed. "That would be nice, but let's just settle for a couple of moments of quiet time, shall we? It's a welcome break from the recent upheaval."

"I couldn't agree more."

Eren rested his head on the pillow next to Levi's, tall enough to be able to do so. He kept his face turned towards the captain's cheek and he teasingly blew into his ear. Levi swatted at him half-heartedly and he grumbled under his breath, eyes shut. "Quit that, shitty brat."

"Heh-heh...I gave you goosebumps," observed the shifter, trailing a hand over Levi's furthest arm.

The captain mumbled gruffly and he pulled Eren's hair gently in warning. His touch gentled shortly after and he stroked it, his breathing rhythm settling down as the afterglow relaxed him. Eren likewise began to drift off, comfortably nestled in his lover's embrace, on top of his hard, small form. If Levi cared about Eren's weight on top of him, he didn't show it. Before they knew it, the both of them had fallen asleep.

* * *

_"ALL SQUADS, ADVANCE!"_

The bellow from the other side of their chamber door startled both Eren and Levi out of their naps, and Levi hissed a complaint when Eren jerked awake and thrust into him in the process of trying to get up. Still nestled inside of the captain, Eren's cock was half-hard and it bumped right against that sensitive spot that made Levi's toes curl.

"What the hell," blurted Levi, startled as much by the quick shove of his companion's dick as by the unexpected call to arms. "Jaeger, get your fat cock out of me and get up!"

"S-sorry, Captain..." Eren carefully eased off of him and rolled out of the bed, nearly falling onto his face on the floor.

Levi sat up and hastily collected his robe to slip it on and tie it closed. Heedless of Eren's still undressed state, he marched toward the door and yanked it open, half-expecting to see scouts hustling about to respond to Hange's call. Instead, he found the grinning scientist on the other side, looking thoroughly amused and pleased with herself.

"You boys know that it's dinner time, don't you?" Hange winked. "Nice butt, Eren. Oh, don't be so embarrassed; it's nothing I haven't seen before."

As Eren dove beneath the covers of the bed with an odd little yelp of mortification, Levi glared at Hange. "You bitch. I thought we were getting into formation over an emergency."

She laughed, completely un-intimidated by his umbrage. "I just wanted to see how fast I could get your attention. Did I sound like Erwin?"

"No, you sounded like a crazed idiot—like always."

Hange gave him a mock pout. "You're such an ingrate, Levi. You'd have slept through supper, if I hadn't come to wake you." She glanced over Levi's shoulder and she snickered at the sight of Eren's bright green eyes staring owlishly at her, with the covers pulled up high enough to cover half his face.

"I'll take my leave so you two can get dressed. See you in the mess hall!"

Levi slammed the door on her before she could even turn away. He locked it and he turned around to lean against it with a slew of muttered curses. His annoyance faded at the sight of Eren still peeking out from beneath the covers. A tiny, half smile of amusement formed on the captain's lips, and he glanced away at the heat stove to distract himself before he emoted too much.

"Unless you're planning to dine in a toga made of our sheets, I suggest you get out of bed and put some clothes on, Eren."

Levi collected their discarded clothing articles scattered about the room and he began tossing Eren's to him. He huffed softly when the black shirt landed on Eren's head, covering it completely. "She's gone, you adorable idiot. It's just you and I now."

Levi didn't even think anything of referring to Eren as "adorable". By now, he figured the occasional term of endearment now and then in private was permissible and fitting. He didn't notice the elated smile on his lover's face in response to him finally using that term for him aloud; Levi's back was turned and he was slipping on his underwear and pants.

"You think I'm adorable?"

Eren's youthful inquiry reminded Levi very much of something he might have said at fifteen, and he smirked. "And an idiot, yes." He did up his pants and he pulled his boots on before shrugging out of his robe, half-forgetting he was still wearing it. He turned partially and he glanced back at his companion, letting his eyes rove over the younger man at leisure.

_~But you're my idiot, now.~_

Levi actually felt his cheeks heating up at the smitten thought, and he hastily turned back around and tossed his robe on the nearby chair to begin putting his shirt on. There was no need to go in full, uniformed regalia for a simple dinner with fellow soldiers in the mess hall. He was so distracted by his enamored thoughts about Eren that his usually sharp senses failed him. He didn't realize that his lover had come up behind him, and he tensed involuntarily when Eren put his arms around him.

"Don't button up yet," whispered the younger man. He stroked his battle-worn hands over Levi's stomach slowly, his mouth smiling against the captain's cheek. "I just want to feel these abs for a moment, before I have to share you again." Eren laid his chin on Levi's shoulder and he sighed into his ear like a content puppy.

"You...brat," managed Levi—a little breathlessly. He turned his head to meet Eren's lips as they sought out his, and he rested his hands over the larger, insistently exploring hands of his partner.

* * *

"So Armin, are you up for this task?"

The blond paused in the act of bringing a spoonful of soup to his lips, and his inquiring blue gaze flicked between the man who issued the question and his oldest friend. "Well, of course I'll do whatever I can to help. We have a week, you say?"

Levi shrugged. "Minus a day, but yes. Will that be enough time for you?"

Armin glanced over his shoulder at Annie, a hint of worry manifesting on his fair features. "Can you swear to me, here and now, that she is going to get the treatment when this is finished?"

Eren answered before Levi could. "You know the captain is a man of his word, Armin. I don't know what's happened between you and Annie lately and I don't judge you, but...well, I understand desperation."

Eren tried not to feel that sharp gaze of his lover as Levi watched him studiously and allowed him to take the initiative. He took a deep breath, glanced at Annie and her two shifter associates, and he spoke in a soft voice.

"I was ready to kill all of them, if I could. Still, they're like me—or as close to being like me as anyone around me can be. I...empathize. I can't even hate them anymore. Armin, I'm glad that for whatever reason, you want to see this done fairly."

Armin's cheeks gained just a hint of color, and he glanced away. "My feelings don't have as much to do with it as I'd like. I'm trying to think practically, and it would be of great benefit for another shifter to voluntarily submit to testing."

Armin's expression hardened with resolve as he met his old friend's eyes again. "You've been through more than enough. A lot of it was at their hands. Please, don't ever doubt me when I say that I will stand by you no matter what, Eren."

Eren's face relaxed into a more familiar look of mutual friendship. "I know you will, Armin. I never had a doubt. I just don't want to be unfair. I know you have...feelings...for her."

Armin sighed, and he glanced over his shoulder once more at Annie. She seemed to sense his look, and she paused in her conversation with Reiner and Bertolt to meet Armin's gaze. Her expression was completely solemn, and she nodded once. It was as if she was encouraging him to do what needed to be done.

Armin returned his attention to his dinner companions and he nodded sharply. "I'll do it, but on one condition."

Levi raised a brow. "And what might that condition be?"

"I want to be there during the testing," uttered Armin, leaning closer, "and I want Bertolt and Reiner to have the right to visit her if she falls ill. Pardon my saying so, sir, but they really are the closest thing to family she has right now...and I'm her only defender, on our side."

Levi stared silently at Armin for a moment, and Eren squirmed in his seat.

_~Shit...please don't think Armin's turning on us, Levi. He wouldn't do that!~_

Levi maintained that damning silence for so long that even Armin began to squirm...but then, he gave a quiet, solemn nod. "Should anything threatening to humanity occur of this agreement, you do know I will kill you without a second thought."

Armin bowed his head briefly, and then he lifted it again and he met the captain's seemingly impassive gaze with his own. "I do, sir. Thank you."

* * *

"Wow, Levi, I didn't expect to hear you threaten to kill one of the 'brats' again!"

Hange accentuated her point with un-coordinated waves of her arms as the two of them left the mess hall together. She very nearly hit him in the eye and he cursed and shoved her away.

"You've always worked so hard to keep them alive," she went on, "but it really shouldn't surprise me overly. You've always had a bit of a soft spot for them."

"Fuck you," grumbled Levi, awash in his own thoughts of the horrible possibility that he might have to put one of Eren's oldest friends on trial and execute him. "It's not funny, shitty-glasses."

"Oh, but it _is_ ," she countered. Hange gave a little twirl, nearly knocking out a couple of other passing scouts. "It's downright _adorable_! The tiny grump is defending—"

Levi abruptly grabbed her by her cloak and he yanked her down to snarl in her face. "Do...not...assume. I'm not defending any of those shifter brats; save one."

"I wasn't talking about the shifters, you daft little turd," countered Hange. Her hawkish features softened, and she sighed. "I meant Armin. You aren't doing all of this to keep that...that..."

"Easy, Hange," muttered Levi, seeing the "look" in her eyes again.

"Annie," huffed the scientist eventually, after a few breaths. She considered him again, and she smiled. "It's never been about her or her companions. It's always been about our babies."

Levi's eyes widened. "Our...babies? Have you _lost_ it?"

Hange nodded, and then she shook her head. "Yes, and no."

Levi slapped a hand over his face, letting go of her completely. "I don't even know if I want the explanation."

"Oh, don't be like that, Captain Crabby!" Hange squeezed his shoulders. "I mean our _squad_. The 104th. We've lost nearly everyone, and yet these beautiful kids are still alive and they've come _back_ to us! _You_ brought them back to us, and we found the shifter village. We're going in the right direction, I can feel it!"

Levi regarded her warily as she let go of him and clenched a fist in excitement. "You're drooling."

Hange hastily wiped her mouth and calmed herself. "Ahem. As I was saying...oh, I lost my train of thought."

"You were rambling," said Levi, "about how the 104th squad is somehow—"

" _Oh, yes!_ Anyhow, don't you find it the least bit interesting that we've all come together now, at this time, when we finally have a chance to discover the origins of the titans and find a way to end it all?

"Of course I do, but—"

Hange was practically drooling. "Now that Annie has agreed to allow experimentations on her, some of those answers I've been desperately seeking may finally come to light!"

Levi narrowed his eyes at Hange, and without warning, he back-slapped her across the face. Her eyes snapped from the crazed dilation to one of shock as she stared at him. Her hand came up to palm where his hand had smacked, covering the reddening mark of his handprint.

"Are you finished now," uttered Levi in a quiet voice, "or do I need to give you another? Keep your head on straight, four-eyes."

"Oh, I...wow, I did get out in the zone."

Hange rubbed her cheek, and then she suddenly punched Levi in the face, knocking him down. The captain skidded across the hall with the force of the blow, and he wiped his bloodied lip as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Do that again, bitch."

Hange showed teeth as she smiled. "Are you sure?"

Levi rushed across the distance and he grabbed hold of her gear straps. "Go ahead, give me an excuse."

Hange raised her brows. "All right, then."

She suddenly ducked and tumbled, tossing Levi over her head to land against the wall behind them. He was too nimble to simply crash, however. He braced his feet against the wall and he pushed off against it to dive and roll toward Hange.

"Whoo _hoo_! That was close!" Hange jumped over the captain's incoming attack, and she twisted to meet his next one.

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?"_

Both Hange and Levi paused when Eren Jaeger came to a stop in the hallway with his arms bowed, his emerald gaze blazing and both fists clenched in anger.

Levi looked at Hange.

Hange looked at Levi.

There really was a limited way to explain it, but it was rather interesting.

"Sparring as usual, my dear," excused Hange.

At the same time, Levi groused: "Dealing with Hange, as usual."

Eren heaved a sigh.

* * *

-To be continued


	19. Chapter 19

"That was just stupid," chided Eren as he and Levi walked the halls together. "Why do you have to get so violent with her?"

Levi smirked. "It's the way things simply are between us, brat. You're going to have to get used to it. Don't lecture me; I hate that."

"But she's your closest friend!" Eren ignored Levi's warning and he waved his arms in exasperation. "What is it with you and hitting people you like?"

This time, Levi couldn't quite suppress a chuckle. "I don't enjoy closeness, Eren. It makes me uncomfortable. You already knew that, though."

Eren stopped, and he grabbed Levi by the shoulders and stared into his eyes. "Is it really so damned hard to just _like_ someone, for you?"

The captain's expression fell back into its usual impenetrable mask of boredom. "People die, Eren. Getting close comes with risks. Why does this bother you so much, anyhow? Hange doesn't have a problem with it. Hell, she was having a good time."

Inwardly, Levi had to admit to himself that he was having a bit of fun too, but he thought he was already sadistic enough in Eren's eyes. He wasn't about to say so to him.

"I don't know," sighed Eren. He let go of Levi's shoulders and he lowered his bright gaze. "I just don't like seeing you two hurting each other. Do you two really get off on beating the shit out of one another? If so, that's twisted."

"The whole _world_ is 'twisted', idiot." Levi was beginning to feel annoyance. "Hange and I simply have a relationship that reflects that. Relax, it was harmless."

"I'm not freaking out or anything," insisted Eren. "I'm just trying to understand it. It does bother me. I like Hange; she's kind of like an aunt to me. I don't like seeing you hit her—or vice-versa."

Levi's brows furrowed. "So she's the 'funny aunt' to you. Don't fucking tell me you consider me the uncle or the father, because that would be—"

Eren coughed and laughed at the same time, and he shook his head. "No, no. I wouldn't be sleeping with you if I thought of you paternally, Levi. I respect the hell out of you and I trust you more than anyone save Mikasa, but you aren't a parent figure of any kind to me."

Levi relaxed. "Thank fuck for that. I don't know how I was supposed to take it if it were otherwise."

Eren bowed his head and covered his mouth, trying hard not to snicker like a teenager. As dead-serious as Levi's expression was, the hint of teasing in his tone was not lost on the younger man. Eren shook his head and met his gaze again, his mouth twitching with amusement. "Don't worry; I could never think of you that way, Levi."

The captain nodded. "That's good. You could have sincerely traumatized me."

* * *

Days passed, and Eren practiced the use of his coordinate ability and he cooperated with Hange in the testing lab. He felt he had a good grasp on how best to use the special skill, and he began to discuss possibilities with Hange. There was a good chance that his abilities could allow them to inoculate targets more easily, if he could manipulate titans into following and cooperating with him. Unfortunately, Eren required actual titans in order to try that theory. Reiner even offered to shift for him to try it out on him, but Levi nixed the idea, reasoning that using the coordinate on a shifter wasn't the same as using it on a regular titan.

Hange eyeballed the captain quietly after he refused to let Reiner try it, but she didn't say anything to him. She understood Levi's misgivings with allowing any of the trio from Sedge to use their titan powers, but inwardly she wondered if he was being a bit overly cautious. Arguing with him would do her no good, however, so she kept it to herself.

While Hange worked on her research and ran tests on Eren and Annie, Levi prepared for the summit with Armin's assistance. The weekend finally came and on Sunday, they held the meeting with the gathered representatives of all brass and guilds.

"Let's try to make this brief but productive, shall we?" Levi suggested once everyone was assembled. Beside Eren sat Armin.

"Please continue then, Captain," suggested Historia. Ymir naturally sat at her side, dressed in the uniform of the Military Police. She wore the colors of an officer on her shoulder, to the surprise of nobody.

Levi gave a nod. "Thank you, Your Highness. As you all know, we have the situation with the titan reversions back under control; but what hasn't been shared yet is the information we collected when we found the shifter village. There are more settlements out there, allegedly. The commander and I have begun making plans for an extended expedition; this time not to cure afflicted people of titanism, but to explore and discover what we can. Armin? You're up."

The blond scholar stood up at Levi's prompting. "Thank you, sir. Ladies and gentlemen, it's no secret that the Survey Corps requires funding and provisions, if we're to advance further into uncharted territory. This expedition that Commander Hange and Captain Levi have planned is going to take no small amount of planning and charting, and we need everyone's support now more than ever. This could be the journey that will change everyone's lives for the better, in the end. We could make contact with other civilizations and through them, improve everyone's lives. New technology could be discovered. New ways of protecting ourselves and our loved ones from outside threats could be brought to light. However, as you know, we can't do this on determination alone. Please consider supporting the Scout Legion with your funding, and spare provisions and materials to see this through."

Armin sat down again, and there were murmurs throughout the room. Ymir whispered something in Historia's ear, and the queen nodded. She spoke out to address the assembly, though she was looking at Levi and Armin. "As you all know, I was a soldier in the scouts under Captain Levi and Commander Erwin's command, before my birthright was discovered and I took the throne. Each of you will have to look into your own hearts and decide, but I will say this: I trust these two men and their squad implicitly. If they're willing to take on such a dangerous journey for the good of humanity, I know they believe in its worth, and I for one support their cause."

Levi gave a subtle nod. Historia had the support of every guild and brass in here by now. He knew that her words would add incentive for them to vote in favor of the proposal.

"We'll take an hour's recess for each party to discuss the matter with their associates," decided the Commander-in-Chief. "That should be adequate time for everyone to reach a decision between their party leaders."

The assembly dispersed to retire to opposite chambers and debate the matter. Levi and Armin were left alone in the chamber with the Historia, Ymir and the queen's guard.

"Give us a moment alone, please," Historia ordered her guards. They saluted and obediently left. Historia regarded Levi with curious, pale blue eyes. "Tell me sir, are any of those alleged villages more shifter settlements?"

Levi nodded. "That's what we were lead to believe, yes."

Historia and Ymir exchanged a glance, and the queen then lowered her eyes in thought. "Then this really _could_ be a deadly expedition. You have no idea how the next shifter village you find might react to you, Captain."

"Also true." Levi shrugged. "However, _every_ expedition we go on can be potentially deadly. You know that from experience."

Historia smiled a little nostalgically. "I can't argue with that, sir."

"What really makes this endeavor different from the rest is the amount of funding and resources we're going to need to pull it off," Levi went on. "If we can't get the cooperation of these people, we can't advance much further and it's going to be a wash."

"I know." Historia sighed. "I only pray they'll do the right thing and support you."

Again, Historia and Ymir exchanged a look of silent communication, and Levi wondered just what the two young women were up to.

* * *

An hour later, the summit re-assembled and they passed their ballots on to Historia in the form of written scrolls. She went through them one by one silently, her eyes scanning the pages to read each name signed in approval and each name opposing it. She penned down the numbers and tallied them up while everyone waited in silence. Finally, she arose from her cushioned seat, looking regal and dignified in her beauty.

"By popular vote in each party, the Survey Corps will have the support of _all_ they have requested it from." Her expression relaxed into a small smile of approval, and she bowed her head toward Levi with respect. "Our hearts and prayers will go with you and your men on this journey, Captain Levi; and you will have all the supplies and funding that you require."

It took Levi a moment to register what she was saying. He stood up and he saluted. "We won't waste a single bit of it, Your Highness. Missives will be sent to inform you of the progress regularly, and we'll begin setting up the supply routes right away. We'll advance in earnest in the springtime."

He nudged Armin with his foot when the young scholar just sat there wide-eyed. Armin hastily stood up beside him and he saluted as well. "You have our gratitude for this support. Each and every one of you."

"Thank you all for attending," said Historia graciously. "This summit is dismissed. Please go knowing that you've made the best choice. Captain, I ask that you and Lieutenant Arlert remain behind for a word."

Levi nodded. "Of course."

Not everyone seemed pleased with the outcome, but nobody protested the outcome. All of the representatives left the chamber, and Historia again requested for her personal guard to exit the room to give her a moment alone with her old comrades. Once they were alone again, the queen breathed a sigh of relief, visibly relaxed and practically melted into her seat.

"Must be tough holding up such a regal persona in public," guessed Levi as Ymir poured Historia a goblet of water and passed it to her.

Historia took a grateful sip, and she nodded. "I've gotten better at it over time, but sometimes, I just want to be myself." She smirked ruefully. "I can do that when I'm around old friends."

"I've got to admit, I'm very surprised by the outcome," Armin confessed. "I honestly didn't expect more than one or two guilds to agree to it."

"No shit," snorted Levi. "I can't tell you how many times Erwin requested added funding and got shot down. I came her braced for hours of argument; especially after the incident with the titan reversions behind these walls."

"Oh, on the contrary, sir...people were very impressed by how fast the scouts responded to the threat and dealt with it." Historia smiled and she set aside her goblet to offer the ballot scrolls to him for his review. "Some of the people on these committees were _saved_ by your squad, in fact—or their loved ones were. See for yourself! They left side notes by their names."

Ymir smirked as Levi approached and took the papers to look them over. Armin came up next to the captain, reading them with him curiously. Together, they began to read over the comments penned by some of the names of their supporters.

_"-Captain Levi saved me from being devoured when people began turning into titans. I'm forever grateful."_

_"-That Jaeger kid rescued my nephew. He wouldn't be here now if it weren't for him."_

_"-Commander Zoë cured my mother when she turned back into a titan. She might have killed someone or gotten killed herself if it weren't for the Commander. They have my full support."_

_"-I want to know how previously cured people could turn into deviant classes—"_ this one was from someone in the Garrison Brigade. _"—and I believe the Scouting Legion can find those answers. I don't feel they are to blame for it. Indeed, we never would have the vaccine, if it weren't for their efforts. Therefore, I support this endeavor and I expect to see results."_

"Long-winded fellow, isn't he?" Armin observed with a smirk.

"Look who's talking," muttered Levi dryly. He read on, finding various praises and a few demands like the one written by the Garrison representative. Finally, he found one at the bottom of the Farmer's Union document, and he frowned. The name written didn't match the handwriting of the note scribbled next to it.

"What does this say?" Levi squinted, trying to read the sloppy scrawl. "'Captain Levi is'...I can't make out that last word. 'Hat'?"

"'Hot'," supplied Armin. "It says: 'Captain Levi is hot'. Oh!" Armin flushed and he covered his mouth, glancing a little warily at Levi as the older man's brows furrowed.

Historia frowned and she reached out for the paper. "Wait, what? I didn't see that one!"

She read it when Levi handed it over, and she looked up at Ymir with a sigh. "Ymir..."

The shifter woman started to snicker softly. "You got me. I scribbled it in while you were announcing the verdict. I noticed that woman eye-humping the captain, so I thought I'd just write down the obvious. I also wanted to see if I could make the captain's mask crack a little. Looks like it worked."

"You really are as bad as Hange," groused Levi. He shot a warning look at Armin when the scholar blurted a chuckle.

"Sorry, sir." Armin was still smiling as he looked at Ymir, though. "That was great, though."

Historia laughed softly too, and she gave her lover a teasing look. "I think _you've_ got a crush on the captain, Ymir."

"Don't worry, I'm all about you, sweetness," promised Ymir with a wink.

Levi sighed, and Historia sobered up and cleared her throat. "On to more serious matters. Captain Levi, I..." she looked at Ymir again, and the shifter woman frowned slightly. "I want you to take Ymir with you when you leave in the spring."

Levi was quietly surprised by that. "We just brought her back to you, and now you want to send her away again? What's _that_ all about?"

"You're going to need all the help you can get," reasoned Historia, "and Ymir is good with her gear...and in her titan form. I could be selfish and keep her here with me, but I really want you all to succeed with as few deaths as possible."

"Besides, I can help keep an eye on the numbskulls," added Ymir.

Knowing exactly which "numbskulls" she was referring to, Levi looked at the tall brunette. "And how do you feel about this, Ymir? You okay with it?"

She sighed, glancing sidelong at Historia. "We agreed on it." A smirk adorned her lips once more. "Besides, I go where my queen needs me the most. If fighting alongside the scouts again is what Historia feels I need to do to protect her kingdom, then so be it."

Historia took one of Ymir's hands in hers and gave it a squeeze. "Thank you." To Levi, she said: "I wish that I could go, too. I wish I could be an active part of it, but..."

"But you have a kingdom to run," Levi finished for her with a nod. "Don't beat yourself up over that. You've done your share to help the scouts, over the years."

Historia bowed her head in acknowledgement. "I've tried, sir. The royal coffers can spare some funds as well, to help with this. I want to do all that I can."

"You have," Armin encouraged gently. "Thank you so much, Historia."

* * *

Hange was like a dog with a bone as soon as they returned to headquarters. "Well? _Well_? Did we get it, Levi?"

"Yes, we got it," he answered her.

She clasped her hands together with joy and shouted exuberantly. " _Yes_! I knew you boys would come through for us!"

Without warning, Hange grabbed both Armin and Levi in a hug.

"Um, okay...heh." Armin patted her on the back gingerly, while Levi huffed and pushed away from her. Armin stepped back once Hange was finished hugging him, and his countenance changed to one of a more somber variety. "How is Annie?"

"Where is Eren?" Levi asked at the same time.

"Oh my, you two are concerned for your sweethearts." Hange's smile was gentle, however, and she ignored Armin's blush. "Annie's resting in her recovery quarters. Eren's doing the same in Levi's."

Levi gave Armin a frowning look, and then he looked at Hange. "Tell me why you just called that bitch his 'sweetheart'."

Hange's eyes widened, then narrowed slightly. "I'm only teasing. Armin is keeping a close eye on the shifters, as he's been asked. Don't read so much into it."

Armin looked rather guilty to Levi's eyes. "Hmph. If you say so."

The captain turned to look deeply into Armin's gaze. "I trust you, kid. Whatever sympathy you have for her, don't let it fuck you up. Don't be stupid."

Armin sighed, and he nodded. "Yes sir. I might struggle with myself at times, but rest assured, my loyalty is with—"

"Save it," interrupted Levi. "Damn, you talk a lot. I'm telling you to watch your ass, all right?"

Armin ducked his head, and he gave a pained little smile. "I understand, sir."

"Sucks to be torn, doesn't it?" Levi sighed, and he gave Armin's yellow-gold, half-bound hair a brief little ruffle. "Go see her, bookworm."

Armin's smile grew slightly. "Thank you, Captain."

As he took off to go and visit Annie, Hange stared at Levi like a hawk. Annoyed, the captain harrumphed and crossed his arms over his chest. Leaning back against the wall, he shot a sidelong glare at the scientist.

"What now?"

Hange smiled, but it lacked humor. "I was just thinking of how ironic it is. Our enemies have become our allies. Thank God Armin is a sensible boy, but I wasn't expecting you to react that way."

Levi's brows furrowed. "So you deliberately set me up, is that it? You knew he had something with Leonhart, and you wanted to see my reaction."

Hange looked away, her expression uncommonly somber. "I wanted to see if we could _both_ deal with it, my dear. I wasn't sure until I said it, to be honest. I have a sense for these things though—believe it or not—and I saw their connection. Levi, we have to let these kids make their own choices and mistakes; to a certain degree. Intervention can come when they betray us or humanity."

Levi felt a chill, and he looked at her. "When you say 'mistakes', I really hope you don't mean—"

"You and Eren?" Hange interrupted with a smile. She shook her head. "Absolutely not. You know, tiny captain, you can be very insecure."

"Fuck you." Levi pushed away from the wall he was leaning against.

"I'm surely not the one that you're fucking, grouchy." Hange spread her arms out, before relaxing them at her sides. The glint of the rising moonlight on her glasses reflected in Levi's eyes as she leaned close. "He could use you, right now. The poor kid's worn out. I made him stop when the nosebleeds started again, but—"

Levi exited without a word, leaving Hange tapping her chin with one finger and marveling at her own ability to encourage relationships that she knew she would never have, herself.

* * *

Eren felt the cold, damp press of a fresh cloth against his nose. He opened his eyes to see Levi staring at him with that fathomless gray gaze, and he forced a smile for him.

"I overdid it a little today."

Levi's stare didn't drop. "No kidding. Slow down, Eren."

Eren held Levi's gaze, and he compressed his lips as the captain wiped his nose. "You always...pushed me to do more. Are you okay, Levi? Do you just...not have faith in me anymore? Or maybe you've gotten soft."

Eren got his answer in a rather brutal way. The cloth disappeared and a fist punched him directly on the left side of his jaw, whipping his head to the side. He was still seeing stars and gasping when he heard Levi's voice speak into his ear with a low, dangerous murmur.

"Listen to me, you asshole. Just because I let you fuck me up the ass does _not_ mean that I'm your bitch. We need you in top shape. I've got faith in you, but you can also be an idiot. Don't mistake my concern for weakness."

Eren felt tears sting his eyes. He wanted to lash back out at Levi, but he couldn't bring himself to. He glared up at him instead, and he made and order.

"Apologize for that."

Levi suddenly gave a little jerk, and then he shook his head, glared down at Eren and he grabbed hold of his shirt to yank his upper half off the bed. Eren found his face within an inch of Levi's as the captain growled a warning.

"Ever try that with me again, and I will slaughter you, Jaeger."

Realizing what he'd just tried to do to his lover, Eren tried to reach out for him and apologize. Levi abruptly left the room, and Eren wasn't in any condition to try and chase after him.

* * *

"Annie?"

Armin poked his head into the room, and he paused when he saw that Bertolt was already in there. The tall shifter appeared to be passed out in the chair by Annie's bedside. His head was thrown back, his brown locks were rather disheveled and he was snoring softly. Armin looked at the young woman on the bed, and his mouth went through an interesting but ridiculous series of convulsions as he struggled within himself.

She was so pale. Her lips were grayish to his eyes, and she had dark smudges around her eyes. There was also the crust of tears gathering on her lashes. Armin sighed quietly, and he entered the room as softly as he could. He wiped away the crusted tears and he caressed Annie's arm gently.

"I wish I could do more," whispered Armin, "but please believe, you're doing the right thing."

Armin took his leave then, and he ran straight into Reiner. The towering blond wasn't wearing a friendly expression on his face.

"Please move, Reiner," Armin implored.

"You know they aren't trying to cure her, right?" Reiner's hard, angry expression gave away his feelings on the matter. "They're _using_ her."

"She volunteered," reasoned Armin. "Go ahead and slam me against the wall if it makes you feel better, but this was her choice."

Reiner inhaled a slow, deep breath. "She always liked you. Bert always liked her. I guess that doesn't matter now. Armin, you're the only one we can trust. Be honest."

Armin looked into the eyes of the shifter's boring into his, and he nodded. "Yes. Annie is a test subject. She _agreed_ to it, because we simply don't have any other subjects beyond Eren, and she wants to be human again. Ask her yourself, if you don't believe me."

Reiner seemed to calm a bit. "She said as much, but I wanted to ask you, too. Still doesn't make it right."

"What would you have them do?" Armin pressed, "kill you all?"

"Don't tell me it isn't bothering you that she's been in there." Reiner looked up at Armin from his crouched position he'd taken. "I'd rather be killed."

Incensed by the response, Armin suddenly clubbed Reiner over the head.

"Ow! What in the hell—"

"You stupid neanderthal," Armin muttered, leaning in close to the suddenly crouching, muscular blond. "Stop this. Stop it _now_. I cared about all of you, and you caused the death of my parents, Eren's mother and so many others. Don't pretend that you have some reason to be righteous right now, because you are _murderers_!"

Reiner looked stunned, and Armin left it at that and walked away.

* * *

Levi stood alone on the battlements, staring down at the places where he was used to ugly, malformed faces staring up, with pawing, huge hands. He thought of the first time he'd met Eren, and he huffed a little. Lately, Eren seemed to be on a power trip. He thought he could control others to do as he pleased.

Levi blamed himself for that. If it weren't for his encouragement, Eren wouldn't have come to this point. The captain glanced at his blades, and he once again contemplated ending Eren Jaeger's life.

It wasn't simply because of his titan ability. He had within him the coordinate...and that ability allowed Eren to control both humans and titans. While that could be a boon to humanity, it also posed a great threat. He didn't want to believe that Eren posed a threat of that nature, but after their encounter today...

Levi sighed softly, and he touched the handle of his pistol. He recalled Hange's words asking him if he could do it. He bowed his head.

"If I have to," he muttered. "If he betrays...us..."

Levi heard the familiar hiss of ODM gear, and he straightened up when a taller figure landed beside him. He didn't speak to his companion. He only acknowledged him with a nod.

"Feeling better?"

Eren looked at him, and from the corner of his eye, Levi could see the pain in his gaze.

"Not really. I did something awful, and I don't know how to fix it."

Eren suddenly slumped down and put one hand to his head. His ODM gear was still stuck to walls on either side, but the idiot didn't seam to notice or care.

"Captain, I tried to do something unforgivable. I don't know now to make it up to you."

Levi glanced at the wires still connected to Eren's gear, noted their direction and realized the emotionally crazed idiot would slam into a wall, if he left them as they were.

"Eren, retract your damned grapplers. I'll stand back. Just do it."

"Okay."

Levi ducked and covered as Eren's sloppy-placed wires returned to his gear. He knelt down before the distressed younger man, and he grabbed his jaw in a punishing grip.

"Eren," Levi breathed, "if you want to fix this, just vow never to do it again. Simple, don't you think?"

"I'm not even sure what I did," admitted Eren sheepishly. "I know I wanted you to apologize for hitting me, but I can't remember what I said to provoke it."

"You don't need to know what it's about." Levi narrowed his eyes. "You just need to know that people aren't always going to meet your standards. None of that matters. You are here to protect them, understand?"

"I...I think so?" Eren was still in a fit of confusion.

Levi sighed, and he released Eren's jaw to ruffle his hair. "Stop sweating it, kid. Look, I'm the one that's been pushing you to test your coordinate. I wanted you to learn to control it, and use it when necessary for the benefit of humanity...but I don't want you abusing it."

The captain lowered his gaze with a frown. "The problem is that with great power comes great responsibility. I've seen men that could have been very good take a dive in the wrong direction, because they had so much power and it went to their heads. Eren, don't let it control you. Don't let it turn you into something you aren't meant to be."

Eren's eyes glistened with the threat of tears, and he plopped down on his bottom. When Levi sat down next to him, he regarded the older man with hesitant gratitude. "I won't let it come to that, Levi," he promised, "and thanks for talking some sense into me. I'm really sorry I tried to do that to you."

He reached out almost shyly to put an arm around the captain and draw him close. "You're the last person I'd want to manipulate, you know."

Levi didn't try to pull away. "I know, brat. It's all right."

"I'd like to make it up to you tonight," Eren offered, brushing his lips against Levi's temple.

"You've been making a lot up to me lately," mused Levi dryly, "but I'm certainly not going to reject your offer."

* * *

True to his word, Eren made up for his blunder that night, and he only used his coordinate when Levi gave him the go-ahead for it. Yes, he made up for it in a very big way. Levi Ackerman could honestly say that Eren was the best sex he'd ever had; with or without his coordinate ability. He was very attentive, he did everything Levi asked him to do and he was extremely eager to please him, always.

"Eren," panted Levi as the younger man thrust over him. His body sang with pleasure from the roots of his hair down to his toes, and they'd barely gotten started before he felt his first orgasm coming. Levi squeezed the hands holding his down, and a trembling moan soon followed the name he'd gasped.

"Harder?" guessed Eren breathlessly, gazing down at him with those vivid, glowing eyes of his.

Levi nodded, swallowing to get some moisture in his mouth. The dryness caused by his steady gasps and cries was the only drawback to how fucking good this guy made him feel. He tossed his head and yelled in spite of himself as Eren obligingly slammed hard into him on his next thrust, coming in at the perfect angle.

"Sh-shit," blurted the captain on the next powerful thrust, and he came until he was quivering all over. When he opened his eyes again, he saw the way Eren was staring at him and he noticed the look of tense concentration on his face, mingled with the pleasure.

"You...don't have to hold back," gasped Levi. He squeezed Eren's hands. "Go ahead. Come for me."

Eren visibly struggled to keep going, so Levi took pity on him and started deliberately clenching around him each time he pulled out, milking his cock. Eren shuddered and gasped, bowing his head as he lost the battle. "Captain," he groaned helplessly, bucking inside of him.

Pleased with the outcome, Levi stroked the taller man's hair as Eren released his hold on his hands and collapsed on him, breathing raggedly. "Feel better?"

"Much," agreed Eren in a soft, breathless voice. He lifted his head from Levi's shoulder, the glow fading from his green eyes. "I'm sorry. I finished too fast. You just looked so sexy when you came, and I lost it."

Levi smirked. If all it took to push Eren over the edge was a facial expression, there was no doubt of his attraction for him. "Hey, you got me off before blowing your load, so it's fine."

"It's not...enough," sighed Eren. He laid his head on Levi's shoulder again. "Just give me a few minutes to get my second wind."

"Tch. It's not a crime if we don't do it more than once," chastised the captain. "The vacation ends tomorrow, and we're going to have to start making preparations for the supply route. Might as well get all the rest we can, so that we're fresh for the advance in the morning."

Eren kissed Levi's neck. "That's why I want to do you as much as I can. We'll both be too tired at the end of most days for sex, I'm sure. Plus, we'll be camping when we're outside the walls and there won't be much privacy."

Levi gave Eren's bottom a little smack. "Stubborn idiot—mph..."

Eren's mouth had covered his, and the shifter was now kissing him with enthusiasm. Levi supposed he should have known better than to smack his ass; that seemed to excite Eren. He hadn't experimented with full-on spanking yet, and Levi made a mental note to give it a try one day when they had more spare time to play around. As it was, he could feel Eren already starting to firm up inside of him.

"What the hell, kid," gasped Levi when Eren released his lips to kiss his throat. His breath caught again as Eren gave a slow, languid pump of his hips. "Maybe it only takes you a minute or two to be ready again, but you need to give me a fucking breather!"

"No," murmured Eren between kisses. His mouth smiled against Levi's throat. He eased in again, then withdrew to repeat the action.

Levi could have snapped at him for insubordination and bucked him off, but it felt so damned good that he couldn't bring himself to do it. He moaned in delight, forgetting his protests as Eren's steadily hardening length moved inside of him.

"Fine, fuck me as much as you want," he finally gasped.

* * *

The next morning, the scouts began the grueling task of establishing their supply route outside the walls. Hange had marked the location of Sedge and the alleged location of the other two shifter villages on Historia's map for her, so that she would have an idea of where outside the walls the squad was aiming to go. As Levi gingerly mounted his horse to ride with his squad and Hange's to the gate, the scientist noticed his grimace of discomfort.

"Sorry," Eren whispered to his captain when Levi shot him a look of blame.

Hange nudged her mount up next to Levi's, and she smiled mischievously at the couple. "And what were _you_ boys up to, last night? Enjoying some extracurricular activities before the hard work begins?"

Levi scowled at her as Eren blushed and averted his gaze. "Shut up, four eyes."

Hange laughed with amusement, and she winked. "I'm just taking an interest in my squad-mates, that's all. Let's ride! Levi, we can put some cushioning on your saddle if you—"

"Just ride, damn it," groused the captain impatiently.

* * *

On the first day out, they inoculated one titan and took down a deviant. Beyond that, there were no further encounters. Levi's team camped out at the first supply base that night, and the supply squad stocked the building with additional inventory, leaving them with half of what they'd brought with them. The next morning they left for the second supply base with Levi and Hange's team acting as escort, while half of their squad went back to the walls to gather more supplies. With them, the latter took the man they'd cured of his titan form back with them.

It was hard work, sending troops back and forth from the bases to the walls to keep those provisions and supplies coming as the Survey Corps advanced further and further each day. The nights got colder, and on the third evening after setting up camp in supply base S-4, Levi passed by the bonfire and he witnessed a sight that had him raising a brow. Hange was cuddled up to Stefan Lane, her second-in-command. They were huddled together under his thick, winter cloak and they were listening to one of the female scouts play her wooden flute for everyone.

"Huh," muttered Levi to himself. He rubbed his chin, wondering if it was platonic or if it was a hint of something more between them. Not that he begrudged her the right to a romantic relationship, but he felt a tinge of wariness.

_~Careful, shitty glasses. He's not Moblit.~_

But that was a ridiculous thing to worry about. While Stefan had the same dark blond shade of hair as Moblit had, his features didn't resemble the deceased man's. His jaw was more squared, he wore his hair longer—to his shoulders, and Levi dared say he was more handsome. Still, his eyes were the same color hazel. Levi seriously hoped she wasn't developing feelings for him because he reminded her of her former assistant in any way.

He shook his head. He was turning into a ninny; first with Eren, and now with Hange. It was none of his damned business who Hange shared her bed or pallet with. He tugged his cloak tighter around himself and he sipped at his tea as he came closer to the fire to enjoy the warmth with the others gathered there. He sensed Eren coming up behind him before the younger man even spoke, and he half-turned to regard him as the shifter's gaze settled on Hange and Lane. Eren smiled with obvious pleasure at the sight.

"It's nice to see she has someone," whispered Eren. He stepped up beside Levi quietly, watching the two of them.

Levi glanced at him sidelong. Then his impression was shared. His gaze flicked to Hange again and he saw the way she laid her head on Stefan's shoulder. He sighed.

"What was that for?" muttered Eren. "Don't tell me you're jealous of him."

"Tch, don't be stupid." Levi met Eren's eyes. "I've never had an interest in Hange, and you know it. I just want her to keep her head on straight."

Eren lowered his eyes thoughtfully. "Is it because of Moblit? I don't know if there was anything more between them than a working relationship, but—"

"Yes, there was more," confirmed Levi with a nod. "Eventually. That's part of the reason she was so torn up over his death."

"I see." Eren looked at Hange with pity. "And you're worried she might be seeing some of Moblit in him, is that it?"

Levi's mild surprise didn't manifest on his face. He huffed a little though, and he had another sip of tea. "You've come to know me too well, Jaeger."

Eren smiled. He reached out to take Levi's free hand briefly, and he gave it a squeeze. "You just want what's best for Hange, even if you try to pretend otherwise. I understand."

Levi sighed again, slightly agitated. Ah well, if Hange was fucking her co-captain, she was fucking him. There were bigger things to worry about and she was a grown woman.

* * *

-To be continued


	20. Chapter 20

They made a stop-off in Sedge once they made it that far. It was necessary due to the recent titan reversions, and Levi and Hange went in to discuss the situation with the council. Thankfully, they'd suffered no such instances themselves. All of the subjects from Sedge that had received the cure were still in the safety zone. Hange provided them with the formula and enough vaccines to re-administer the vaccine once to each patient. The shifters in their ranks were allowed to go in for a brief visit with any friends or family they had, and then the squad moved on.

Frost began to form on the ground in the mornings, and after five more day's travel, the titan encounters grew more numerous. As agreed, Levi and Hange's teams moved on up ahead of the rest of the platoon to begin clearing the way for the rest. It was starting to get more like the expeditions from years ago, and they were thankful to have some seasoned scouts in their ranks. Those who weren't experienced with the way it used to be lacked initiative when faced with a greater number of targets than they were used to.

During three more days of travel, they lost three scouts before setting up the next supply base; but thankfully, none of them were amongst the seasoned soldiers. They established a perimeter around the ruins they'd picked out for supply base S-7 and they got to work immediately. The soldiers assigned as lookouts took down any titans that wandered close, and Levi set up a rotation of guard duty. He did not neglect to give himself and Eren a shift, believing that rank didn't dismiss one from doing his or her part.

That night he and Eren patrolled the perimeter together, and they chatted softly as they walked in the chill. It was better to keep moving than to sit or stand still all night. It kept the blood flowing and the body heat up. Their breath fogged the crisp air, and the special light sources they carried to illuminate their way between lampposts kept them from tripping on uneven ground or rubble.

"These things are so cool," Eren said, looking at the shuttered lantern he held in one hand. Within it was a smoothed piece of the crystal substance found years ago in that vast cavern beneath the walls, allegedly created by titans. This was the first time he'd used a crystal lantern. "They never go out?"

Levi shrugged. "I'm not the person to ask. Forever is a long time though, so I doubt the glow is indefinite."

"Hmm. I wonder if I could make this stuff." Eren turned the lantern around, examining the glowing stone.

Levi smirked. "Don't you have enough on your plate already, without trying to make shiny baubles? Granted, the crystal has its uses and it saves us oil, but focusing on your basic hardening ability and your coordinate is enough, for now."

When Eren looked a little downcast, Levi reached up to ruffle his hair. "One thing at a time, brat. Save the production of sparklies for when we don't need your other abilities. Otherwise you really _will_ kill yourself overdoing it."

Eren gave him a little smile, perked a little by his small gesture of public affection. He decided to give one of his own and he grabbed Levi in a brief, one-armed hug. "Yes sir. I just thought if I'm going to end up stuck like this, maybe when I'm not needed anymore I could go into the 'sparkly' production business."

Levi snorted with subtle amusement. "Maybe."

The captain's expression suddenly hardened and he shushed Eren when the younger man was about to make a crack about the two of them going into business together. "Shh. The trees over there just moved."

Eren looked in the direction that Levi nodded to, and he saw the disturbance in the canopy. He reached for the handles of his pairing blades at the same time that Levi reached for his flare gun. Sure enough, there was a cracking, rending sound as something big came running through the forest to the southeast, and a twelve-meter class titan emerged.

Levi took a moment to confirm that it was a deviant before shooting a black flare. So far, they hadn't been approached by any normal titans after sunset—but some retained their energy longer than others before the light depravation put them in a lethargic state.

"Let's do it," suggested Eren, eyes focused on the approaching menace.

Levi nodded and drew his blades. "Absolutely."

* * *

The next morning, Levi was discussing the decision of whether to push on further or start the journey back to the wall...or rather, debating it. Hange was eager to keep going and establish at least one more supply base, but he had been keeping better track of the days, and he knew they were cutting it close.

"Use your head, shitty glasses," he admonished, gazing into the fire they'd lit in the center of the encampment for warmth. "Think of how long it took us to get this far, and how close we are to the beginning of winter. We'll be lucky if we don't run into the first snows before we make it back home."

"Oh, come on. There's still enough time!" Hange took a bite of her jerky ration, chewed and swallowed. "We could get _one more_ base set up a couple of day's travel from here. I think we should go for it."

A little cloud ghosted in the air before his face as Levi's breath huffed in annoyance. "Hange, we've been lucky. Don't push it. The titan encounters are getting more frequent and numerous. We're bound to lose more men on the trek back alone, and think about how a freeze can handicap the effectiveness of our gear. You haven't forgotten what it's like to try and get grapplers to dig in to a tree in that situation, have you? Not to mention the peril of trying to perch on an iced-over trunk or branch."

Hange sighed, and she looked down at the frosty grass. "You do have a point, but still—"

It was then that a snowflake drifted down between the two of them. Hange and Levi both noticed it, and while the former blinked with surprise, the latter simply crossed his arms expectantly. Levi tilted his head to regard her in the manner of a person on the verge of saying: _"I told you so"_.

"You were saying?" pressed Levi when Hange's mouth fell open mutely.

She closed her mouth, looked up at the cloudy sky with a frown, and she made as if to shoo the additional snowflakes away. "Damn."

"Heh."

Hange glared at Levi. "Don't you _'heh'_ me, shrimp. We shouldn't be getting snow this early; especially this far south of the wall."

"That just proves my point," he insisted. "Looks like we're in for an early, harsh winter. Are you still going to risk more soldiers than we need to, or are you going to have the sense to pack up and haul ass home?"

She grumbled a little, but she finally nodded. "Fine. Let's order the withdrawal, then. We'll pass the order along to squads traveling to meet us on the way back."

* * *

It took them around an hour to take down tents, pack up supplies and get into traveling formation.

"Can't believe it's started snowing this early," grumbled Jean as he rode beside Mikasa. He shivered and he guided his horse with his knees to button up his jacket the rest of the way, beneath his winter cloak.

"Then we'll take it as a sign," reasoned Mikasa. "We've traveled further away than we've ever gone before...non-charted areas of the map that were a mystery to us. It's time to regroup, recover and prepare for the _real_ challenge to come in the spring."

She glanced off to right, where Eren and Levi were leading the spearhead of the captain's team. She blinked and she frowned at her childhood friend. "Eren, button up your jacket and put your hood on! You're going to make yourself sick!"

Beside Eren, Levi turned his head to look at his lover upon hearing Mikasa's admonishment. The guy was riding with his cloak billowing out behind him and his insulated uniform jacket hanging wide open. He hadn't bothered to secure the bottom two clasps of his cloak for more cover from the elements, and as Mikasa had already observed, his head was bare and exposed to the wind and the lightly falling snow.

"Jaeger, what is your problem?" Levi barked at him. "We can't afford to have you come down with pneumonia, idiot."

"I'm fine," called Eren with a shrug. "The cold feels good!"

Levi thought he was losing it, but indeed, Eren's face didn't seem to be getting reddened from the chill. He didn't appear the slightest bit uncomfortable. He may as well have been enjoying a cool breeze on a summer's day. Now that Levi thought of it, since re-adjusting to his titan powers Eren hadn't so much as shivered; even when everyone else was huddled up under their garments for warmth. The captain looked up ahead where Hange's squad took point in the distance, wondering if it had to do with Eren being a shifter.

He had no idea what in the hell it could mean, but if any of the other shifters were also unbothered by the cold, at least it might _not_ mean that something new was going wrong with Eren. Hange said that the titan formula reacted a little differently with each recipient, and so far the tests she'd run on both Eren and Annie suggested that genetics had a role in a shifter's abilities and the form they took when shifting.

"Eren, take over command for a few moments. I'm going up ahead to speak with Hange about something."

Eren nodded. "Yes sir."

Levi urged his horse to speed up, and he caught up to Hange's team. He slipped into the formation with practiced ease, coming up between her and Lane. "Hey Hange, I've noticed something."

She gave a little start, having not noticed his quiet approach until he spoke to her. Adjusting her hood to tighten it and keep it from falling back, she met his gaze. "I'm going to get you a bell to wear, Levi."

"Pay attention," he scolded, "this could help with your research."

"Oh?" Hange seemed to perk up like a dog offered a bone. "Do tell, darling."

Levi glanced off to the left over his shoulder, where Armin rode with the three shifters on her team. It had been decided that since he'd established a rapport with them and worked so well with them during the reversion event, he should be on the same team with them. Not to mention, he had such a quick and calculating mind that he was the most likely to spot any clues that they intended to turn on them. Levi's attention was on Reiner and Bertolt, though. He noticed that Annie was bundled up properly, but both Reiner and Bertolt both had their hoods off like Eren.

"Take a look at the walking pectoral and his towering friend. Notice anything setting them apart from the rest of your squad—not counting the obvious?"

Hange narrowed her eyes and stared. She started to shake her head, but then she observed the way both young men were riding with their jackets and cloaks flapping open. Neither of them were wearing gloves, either.

"Those boys are going to catch a chill! Aren't they cold, riding like that?"

"Apparently not." Levi jerked his chin in a general direction, holding her eyes when they met his again. "Eren's as negligent with his winter wear as they are. He said that the cold 'feels good'. Maybe when we stop to set up camp for the night, you ought to take their temperatures and compare notes."

"Hmm, good idea. Given how scorching the colossal titan can be, I'm curious now."

"And Eren, when he comes out of his titan form." Levi nodded.

"And the armored titan can breathe flame." Hange tapped her chin thoughtfully with gloved fingers. "Yes, I'm sure we can convince Reiner and Bertolt to at least give blood samples, even if they aren't interested in the cure. It will have to wait until we're back at headquarters, of course. I didn't bring any of my advanced lab equipment this time."

"But you can take their temperatures?"

The commander smiled at him. "Yes Levi, I can and will do that when we next set up camp. I'm as curious to see the difference in their body temperatures as you are. We'll make a scientist out of you yet!"

"Don't threaten me like that."

Levi relaxed, though. The sooner he could confirm that it was just a normal thing for Eren—not some dangerous new development—the better. As he fell back to rejoin his squad, Levi cast his mind back into the past. He had a sharp memory, of course, and in none of them could he recall Eren ever catching a cold or demonstrating much reaction to low temperatures during the time he had his titan powers. He did keep Levi nice and warm at night when they slept together, as well.

"Is everything okay?" Eren called out as Levi slipped back into formation with their squad.

"Fine."

So far, that much was true. Levi didn't want to start questioning Eren about his apparent lack of reaction to the chill in the air...not while they were en route to their next camp destination. That could come once they made it there and got settled in, and it was really nothing to be alarmed over, just yet. He noticed that Eren had buttoned up his jacket, at least, and he supposed Mikasa must have nagged the guy until he gave in.

The captain saw a couple of red flares go up from the right forward spotters, followed by a green redirection flare up ahead.

"Change of trajectory," he called out to his squad, and they gamely followed his lead, going more to the left until they were once again directly behind the commander's squad once more.

* * *

They managed to make it to their next camp destination without any losses, which was frankly a miracle, because they were so deep into territory that hadn't been culled of titans by either the Survey Corps or the warriors of Sedge. They didn't stop until the sun was setting, and the snow flurries had abated, for now. Once they got the tents and equipment set up, Hange pulled Armin and the male shifters of Sedge aside to speak with them.

"Annie has already cooperated with us insofar as giving samples and allowing me to run tests on her," explained the commander. "Now I need some cooperation from you two boys, as well."

Reiner scowled, and he crossed his muscular arms over his chest. "We're already cooperating. I'm not letting you experiment on me, Commander."

Bertolt shook his head. "Me either. Sorry."

"I'm not talking about experiments," assured Hange. "For now, I just want to take your temperatures and make a note of it. Once we make it back to the wall, I'd like some blood and saliva samples from the both of you. That's all. I won't be injecting either of you with anything."

The two shifters glanced at each other, and this time it was Bertolt that spoke first. "I'll do it if you'll tell me exactly what you injected into Annie that day she got so sick, before we left for this supply route expedition. I want to know what you're doing to her, Miss Hange."

Hange's eyes flicked to Armin, and the scholar gave a brief nod of encouragement to let her know he thought it was all right to tell them. "Fair enough. I gave Annie small doses of the treatment that I used to put Eren's titan cells into remission. It isn't enough to remove her shifting ability, even temporarily. It would take several large doses applied intravenously over time, to do that. I needed to see if there was a difference between how her titan cells reacted to it, and how Eren's did when we treated him. That's the difference between vaccinating a regular titan and a shifter. One only takes a single dose, while the other has to undergo several. For Eren, the process took three days because as you've seen, it makes the subject ill and he needed time to recover between each one."

"Couldn't you have just hit him with one of the regular shots?" asked Reiner.

Hange shook her head. "No. The formula differs slightly. For shifters, it has to be more potent and more has to be administered for it to work."

"How was it working on Annie's cells?" Bertolt inquired.

"Sorry kid, that's classified. I can promise you that I'm doing my best not to overdo it. She's too valuable as a subject for me to risk killing her with it. I need to perfect it and I need to try and make it a permanent cure. Annie is helping me with those efforts."

Bertolt swallowed. "You're only doing this for Eren. You just don't want to risk hurting him while you try, is that it?"

"Good guess." Hange shrugged, unconcerned with the frowns she was getting from both young men. "Honestly, I don't give a damn about Annie's life, except that she's a means to an end. Eren's the only shifter asking for a cure that I value as a person. Get used to that fact. However..."

Hange clasped her hands behind her back, and she paced in her tent. "If the two of you give me some samples to work with so that I can make more comparisons, it might speed up the progress. That means greater hope for a permanent cure—or at least a smoother treatment process—and less time that Annie will have to spend suffering. You both care about her a great deal, don't you?"

Bertolt caved first. "All right...if a few blood and saliva samples will help, then I'm in."

Reiner sighed, and he shrugged his big shoulders. "Shit. If that's what it's going to take, fine. I'll do it too."

"Wonderful!" Hange smiled with enthusiasm. "I knew you'd see the light. For now, I just need to document your body temperatures. Do either of you object?"

Both shifters shook their head.

"Good." Hange retrieved two thermometers from her medical supply bag, and she put on a pair of white gloves. "Now, both of you drop your pants and bend over."

Both young men's eyes bugged out, as did Armin's.

"Er...Ma'am?" wheezed Bertolt.

"Well these are rectal thermometers," clarified Hange casually, shaking the pair of them in either hand to settle the mercury in them. "It's the best way to get an accurate reading."

"Sh-shouldn't you be using some kind of lubricant?" Armin looked horrified, but his companions had both gone white.

"Lubricant?" Hange looked thoughtful, and then she shrugged. "Sorry, I'm all out. Do you really think these two deserve lubricant anyhow, Armin?"

"All right then, I'll just let myself out now." Armin turned to leave the commander's tent.

"Stop, Armin," laughed Hange, finally losing it. "I was only kidding! It's all right."

The blond paused and looked back at her warily. "Even so, I don't think I should be in here when you take their temperatures, if you have to do it rectally."

She sputtered with amusement. "No, no...you silly genius. I mean I'm kidding about them being rectal thermometers...although I suppose they could go in there, too. I was just having a little fun at their expense. Go ahead and open up, boys. Move your tongues to one side of your mouths, please."

"Um, are you _sure_ you've never used them that way before?" hedged Bertolt, eyeing the one Hange was holding out to him warily.

Reiner appeared equally wary. "Yeah, I don't want it in my mouth if it's been up an ass at some point."

"Oh, only one of the horses. Just kidding!" Hange chuckled again. "Seriously though, relax. I take our soldiers' temperatures with this set of thermometers all the time. I wouldn't do that to them...even if I'm tempted to do it to you. They're perfectly sterile. Now open wide and don't chew or talk until I've taken them out again."

"I wonder if the male shifters' body temperature is just naturally higher than the females'," Armin pondered. "Annie seems just as bothered by the cold as the rest of us."

"Good observation," approved Hange with a smile. "I figured you had already noticed what Levi called to my attention, and I was just thinking along the same lines. Sadly, Annie is the only female we have to observe right now, but once we get back to the walls I can arrange a chat with Ymir to ask her a few questions. We'll find out if our theory is correct and if not, it could be more related to individual genetics."

She looked at the two shifter men. "All right boys, open up and let's have it."

They obediently parted their lips to let her remove the thermometers, and Hange peered at them one at a time. "Hmm. Reiner, your temperature is exactly ninety-nine. Borderline feverish, but not alarming. Now that I recall, yours always ran a little high when I conducted physicals for the scouts."

"Yes ma'am, I remember you asking me a couple of times if I was feeling all right," agreed Reiner.

"Eren's was always around the same temperature, too," mused Hange, "but I knew that he was a shifter, so I always presumed that was why. He was running a true fever that day after he shifted again for the first time in years. It will be interesting to check his temperature tonight and see if it's still the same."

She looked at Bertolt's thermometer next, and her eyes widened behind her glasses. " _Whoa-ho_! Bertolt, how in the hell are you not bursting into flames right now, kid?"

Curious, Armin went to her side to look at the reading. His eyes widened on the tall shifter as well. "One-hundred fifteen?! An ordinary human would be dead right now!"

Bertolt looked faintly embarrassed. "It's no big deal, for me. That's normal."

Hange set aside the thermometers on a cloth to clean and sterilize them for later use. She put her hands on her hips. "I want to know how you managed to get through physicals without anyone noticing that body temp. Yours always read as normal for me."

"I can lower it temporarily," admitted Bertolt. "It doesn't stay that way for long, but I can fake an ordinary human body temperature if I have to. That's how I avoided suspicion when I was in the military."

"I'll be damned," muttered Hange. "Can you do that in your titan form, too? I know you can _raise_ your temperature—shit, can you ever raise that temperature—but can you lower it while shifted as well?"

Bertolt frowned. "I don't know, ma'am. I've never tried."

"Then I'm just going to have to have a word with Levi about letting you shift sometime to start testing that."

Bertolt got a nervous look on his face. "With all due respect Commander, how could that be of any use?"

Hange shrugged. "You never know. I just think it would be a good idea to find out if you can do it and if so, let you practice it. We're heading off into the unknown in the spring. You and your friends may be required to use your titan abilities at some point during this long venture, whether the tiny captain likes it or not. Anyhow, you're all dismissed. Go and finish helping with final camp setup."

* * *

A short while later, Hange took Eren's temperature. Eren was confused by the action, though he cooperated. "Is something the matter?" he asked once she took the thermometer and checked it.

Hange narrowed her eyes as she got the reading, and then she looked at Eren. "Not as far as I can tell, my dear. Levi just brought something to my attention on the way here that perked my interest."

"Oh?"

Eren turned to his lover, standing in the command tent they were sharing. They'd stopped bothering sleeping in separate tents on this expedition, because everyone in the squad knew they were together by now. It seemed like a waste of effort to keep erecting Eren's tent in their encampments when one of them always ended up sneaking into the other's tent during the night.

Levi nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "So Eren, can you remember ever getting a cold or even chilled during your childhood? Before your father injected you with the titan serum, that is. Even in the lake that day, you jumped in without any reaction to the water temperature. Everyone else had goose bumps and my balls damned near shriveled up."

Eren smiled a little at the memory of that fun, relaxing day. His smile faded as he thought back and tried to recall old, childhood memories that he'd been keeping boxed up. Thinking of his parents and the happier times they'd shared always pained him.

"Take your time," encouraged Hange gently. "This isn't an urgent matter, so if you need a while to think on it, we can finish the discussion after dinner."

"No, it's okay. Whatever it is you're trying to find out, I want to help."

Levi nodded in approval, and Eren sat down cross-legged on their thick sleeping pallet. He combed his fingers through his rich brown hair and the forced himself to mentally review memories that brought a bittersweet ache with him.

"I was pretty healthy growing up," he finally said after a few moments of introspection. "I used to get ear aches all the time, and one year in winter I _did_ catch a chill and get a respiratory infection. Dad cleared it up quickly, though."

"I imagine with a doctor as your old man, you wouldn't get ill very often...or for long," remarked Levi.

"No sir, I didn't. But I _did_ get sick a couple of times. None that I can remember after becoming a shifter, though. Well, I mean except for when I overused my titan powers, but that isn't what you're asking."

"Hmm, interesting." Hange scribbled something down in her research journal.

Eren looked up at her, resting his hands on his knees. "But I _was_ shivering an awful lot that day I woke up after shifting again. I _did_ feel cold, then."

"That was shock, sweetheart," explained Hange. "You were in shock and scared. Your body was wracked with cold sweats and chills due to trauma, yet you and both of the other two male shifters in our ranks haven't seemed to be bothered much by the growing cold—if at all. Annie, on the other hand, shares ordinary human limitations when it comes to weather. Isn't that fascinating?"

Eren's brow furrowed. "Well, I guess. So what does that mean?"

Hange shook her head. "I'm not sure yet, but I aim to find out. Armin and I have a theory that gender might be involved, but it could just as easily be simple genetics. Once we return to the walls, I'll get samples from Bertolt and Reiner for comparison sake. I also plan to ask Ymir some questions and request samples from her. It's actually quite a boon to us, to have four other shifters available to compare and take notes. I don't want to give you false hope, Eren, but you should know that I'm hoping their cooperation might lead to a permanent cure for you. If not, it could at least possibly allow me to make the treatment easier on you and ensure that it won't come with any nasty surprises."

"That would be nice," sighed Eren. "Is there anything else you want to know? Anything else I can do?"

Hange thought for a moment, and she shook her head. "No, I'm afraid anything further will have to wait until we make it back home."

Eren nodded. "I know it isn't just about me, but thank you for all of your efforts, Hange."

She smiled, and she bent over to lightly pinch his cheek. "Ah, but when it comes to the vaccination for shifters, it really _is_ all about you, my dear. I want you to have a normal life again, when all is said and done."

Eren predictably blushed, lowering his gaze again. "Thanks, Miss Hange."

"You are so sweet." She kissed his forehead and she gave Levi a severe look as she straightened up. "You take good care of him, grumpy."

"Tch. As if I need the reminder." Levi shooed her out. "Go on. You're in our way."

Hange chuckled, more at Eren's mortified look than Levi's shooing. She gave Eren's hair a ruffle. "I'd better get while the getting's good. Just remember to come to me if you need anything, my dear."

"Thank you, Miss Hange." Eren tilted his head in her direction.

Once she was gone from the tent, he gave Levi a less friendly look. "Do you have to be that way all the time?"

"You know how I am," reminded the captain calmly. "Why are you being such a ninny over it, lately?"

Eren lowered his gaze. Why, indeed? He didn't understand it himself. All that he knew was that it troubled him when Levi and Hange got into it. As he'd told Levi before; he thought of her as a sort of aunt. Still, it troubled him.

"I know it's not my business, and I know you and the commander have already established a relationship. It just bugs me, the way you treat her. Sorry."

Levi tilted his head. "It's really eating on you that much, is it?"

Eren lifted his eyes, and he winced slightly as he met the captain's cool, calm gaze. He nodded in conformation. "Yes, it is. Sorry sir."

Levi sighed, and then he took a seat beside Eren. "Damn you, brat. If it really bothers you this much, then I'll try to be nicer to her; at least in front of you. I don't want to stress you out any more than you already are."

Eren relaxed a little, and he gave the older man a sheepish smile. "Thanks. I'm sorry to be such a pain in your ass, Captain."

"I'm used to it." Levi's dry commentary made Eren smile wider, and the younger man impulsively hugged him. The captain grumbled a bit, but he didn't pull away from the embrace.

* * *

Onward they traveled, stopping each night to camp and regroup for the next day. They inoculated three more titans in their journey back to the walls, and one of them was another previous Sedge resident. They were able to drop the man off at the shifter village on their way back. Sasha suffered a shoulder injury during the return journey home, but Hange reassured that it was only a sprain and she should recover well before winter was over with.

They were just two days' travel away from the walls when a thick, early winter storm hit. The snow was coming down hard in large, white flakes. It covered the ground swiftly, and visibility was reduced to twenty feet. Hange's team was forced to deploy green flares regularly to keep the rest of the platoon on track with them. Levi was griping up a storm of his own as their horses struggled through the rising snow.

"I warned her. I fucking _warned_ her this was going to happen."

Beside him, Eren tugged his hood lower to keep the snow off of his face. "It's not Hange's fault. She couldn't have predicted we'd have this much snowfall so soon, sir."

Levi wasn't mollified by the observation. "This shit could have been avoided if we'd turned back sooner. Do you realize the additional danger this is going to put the entire squadron in, Eren? Be especially observant. The enemy could be right on top of us before we see it, and—"

As if to accentuate the captain's point, a scream of terror broke through the air from somewhere behind and to the right. Levi pulled his horse to a halt and he turned it around without a word, cursing through his teeth. He could see the form of a seven-meter class titan through the blur of snow, holding a struggling soldier in its hand. The creature had made it past the spotters to his squad's flank, its heavy footsteps muffled by the snowfall.

"All units engage," shouted the captain. He fired a red flare skywards as he galloped as quickly as the snow-blanketed terrain would allow, desperately trying to make it before the hapless scout got torn apart or devoured. He heard the snorts and whinnies of Eren's mount behind him, and he was just about to order the younger man to use his coordinate when the titan brought its quarry to it's gaping mouth and bit down.

"Fuck, it's no good," growled Levi. The young soldier in the titan's grasp got bitten cleanly in half, just as Levi fired off his grapplers. Angered by his own failure to make it in time to save the man's life, Levi spun through the air with a flurry of vengeance. He cut through the titan's arm; still holding the lower half of the man it had just killed. The arm fell to the ground with a splatter of steaming blood, and Levi kept hacking and slashing with aggressive grunts and shouts.

"Captain!"

Levi heard Mikasa's yell, but he was too pissed off to take note of it. His blades whirred and flashed as he proceeded to carve up the titan. Nobody else made it to the target fast enough to assist before it came crashing down in the snow, its hot, steaming body melting the frozen precipitation on the ground.

Breathing heavily, Levi stood atop the corpse with his face smeared crimson and his pairing blades drawn. He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and he turned to find Eren gazing at him somberly. The younger man was already offering a handkerchief to him. Levi took it, and he wiped off his face before doing the same to his blades.

"Thank you, Jaeger."

He then realized that Mikasa and Jean were engaged with _another_ titan that had made it to their ranks. Someone had fired a black flare. It was a deviant. The damned thing must have snuck up while Levi was taking down the regular titan that had killed one of his soldiers. Mikasa and Jean probably saved his ass, as he was too focused on the immediate threat to take note of the new one. They brought it down swiftly, and once they were finished, they approached Levi and looked over him with anxious eyes.

Mikasa saluted the captain sharply. "All threats have been dispatched, sir. Are you all right?"

Levi gave a brief nod—though inwardly he really _wasn't_ all right. He was seething. "Fine. Good work, the both of you."

He looked around with narrowed eyes, and then his gaze fell upon the torn remains of the soldier they'd lost; still in the loose grip of the hand that he'd sliced off of the titan. He couldn't identify the man. His badges had been eaten along with the upper half of his body. Levi sighed, and he reached into his jacket pocket for the small journal he kept there.

"Who was this? Can anyone confirm his identity?"

"Walters, sir," answered one of the female cadets with a salute. "Adrian Walters. I'm sorry, Captain. It seemed to come from out of nowhere and…and I froze. I c-could have—"

"Calm down," advised Levi with a little frown. The girl was on the verge of hysterics. Two of the other rookies were already gagging at the sight of their comrade's remains. "All of you, calm down. It's too late for him. We'll wrap up the remains and bring them back with us, is that clear? This is part of the job. You can't always save everyone. Remember that."

There were a few sniffles and quiet sobs, but nobody argued his point. Levi's stare fell upon the remains of the fallen soldier again, once he catalogued the name for the record. "Whoever has the constitution to do it, wrap this soldier up and place his remains on the wagon. We can't fall apart now."

He understood the shocking blow this had to have been for many of them. Usually, they could _see_ the enemy approaching. Usually, they had time to prepare. That wasn't the case in this instance. The poor bastard got snatched up and bitten in half before _anyone_ could react to the threat. Levi could sense the morale sinking all around him, and that was never a good thing.

"I'll see it done, Captain," offered Eren softly. He nodded at a point over Levi's shoulder. "The commander is coming. You should speak with her while I take care of this."

Jean and Mikasa had come up beside Eren, and the both of them nodded in agreement. Once again grateful to have some seasoned veterans in his ranks, Levi nodded and he turned away, trusting Eren and his companions to take care of the situation. They had done this sort of thing many times before in the past. No matter how their comrades met their demise, Eren and company were no strangers to caring for the dead.

* * *

"We're fucked."

Levi's blunt observation of the current state of affairs gave Hange pause, and she glanced at him with a little frown. She parted her lips and she nearly told him not to be so glum, but she tempered herself. He wasn't wrong…and the recent loss was probably on her head. Hange sighed. Hindsight was always so much clearer.

"I wasn't expecting weather like this so soon, but that's no excuse."

Levi looked up at her as the two of them paused. The snow was coming down even harder now. When he spoke, his tone was faintly grudging. "It isn't your fault, shitty glasses. You set a reasonable pace for us, and by all logic we should have made it back before the first snowfall. I can't expect you to be clairvoyant."

She favored him with a wan smile, and she put an arm around him to pull him into a brief hug. "Thanks, grump. That means a lot to me."

Levi grumbled a little, but he didn't shove her away. "Eren would bitch me out if I bitched _you_ out over this, anyway."

Hange chuckled. She looked around with a sigh, and she tugged her hood a little lower. "I suppose it doesn't really matter. What we _should_ be focusing on is getting the platoon back to the walls without further casualties. Any suggestions?"

"You're the genius here," Levi pointed out with a shrug. "When it comes to combat tactics, I'm good. In situations like this, I'm not the one to ask. Look, our visibility is compromised and this fucking snowstorm keeps getting worse. At this rate, it's going to take us at least one additional day's worth of travel to make it back. We can't wish away the weather."

Hange nodded. "I have to agree with that assessment. I pushed us too hard to make it out further, and this is the result."

"So stop whining about it and think of something," pressed Levi, "or we're going to end up burying a lot more soldiers."

Hange winced. If there was one thing she could count on from Levi, it was merciless honesty. "Well, our travel rate has slowed to a crawl because we've got to plow through all of this snow. If only there were a way to clear a path…"

Her eyes widened, and her head whipped to the side as she turned it to look amongst the ranks of her own squad.

"What?" Levi regarded her suspiciously. "What the hell's going through that insane mind of yours, Hange?"

She began to grin, and then she started to chuckle.

"Share with the rest of the class, you idiot." Levi was clearly getting impatient, and he tapped his right boot against the snowy ground. "What's going through your head?"

Instead of answering Levi directly, Hange called out to the tallest of the shifters in their ranks. "Bert! I have a task for you, my dear!"

* * *

"This is either the stupidest idea I've ever seen, or the most brilliant."

Levi's observation was full of lament as the platoon pressed on, following behind the towering form of the colossal titan. Far up ahead, Bertolt Hoover was taking point in his titan form. As directed by Hange, he'd shifted and he had raised his body heat to melt through the snow and clear a path for the rest of the platoon. So far, the tactic was working like a charm. Bertolt's titan form was so damned big and his body temperature was so extreme that he was able to melt away a trail big enough for a tight formation to pass through unimpeded.

"It's working though," Eren said with a laugh. "Amazing! You see, Captain? Hange found a practical use for his shifting powers! I know you didn't want to allow any of them use of it, but look at how much faster we can travel with tactical use of their shifter abilities."

"Don't be so damned excited," grumbled Levi. "That big bastard is directly responsible for the destruction of your home district, Eren."

He immediately regretted it when Levi saw Eren's happy expression dissolve. Always terrible with the expression of basic human interactions, Levi tried to make up for it in his own way. "Sorry kid. I'm just trying to keep your guard up against these clowns. We can't trust them. Still, that was a dick move on my part."

Eren blinked at him with open surprise. "Wow. I don't think I'll ever get used to you apologizing for anything, Levi."

The captain smirked dryly. "Seems I've been doing that more and more with you, lately. Shitty brat. You bring out the worst in me."

Eren rewarded him with a hesitant smile. "It's okay. I know you're just trying to protect me, sir."

He reached across the distance, offering his hand. Levi briefly took it and gave it a squeeze. Thankfully, the snowfall was heavy enough to afford some semblance of privacy…and those closest to the two men already knew of their relationship anyhow.

"I'll always protect you if I can, you little asshole."

Eren burst into laughter in response to the gruff statement. "You do always get stuck with the job, don't you?"

"Seems to be my lot in life," agreed Levi. He glanced over his shoulder at their squad and he did a quick head count. Taking his attention off his lover, he called out to them. "Stay alert, kiddos. Keep following that giant red ass up ahead and be ready for any opposition. Any local titans are going to be even more attracted to our presence because of the shifter, so don't let your guard down. Let's avoid further casualties today, shall we?"

"Sir, yes sir!" answered most of them in unison.

Satisfied, Levi faced forward again and he patted his horse on the neck. They were making good time now, thanks to Hange's wild idea of using Bertolt as a snowplow. Levi shook his head and he wondered where in the hell her insane ideas came from. He couldn't argue the effectiveness of it, though.

* * *

-To be continued


	21. Chapter 21

"If I have to stare at that big red ass for a moment longer, I'm going to lose it."

Eren fought snickers. It was the second day of travel since Hange deployed her idea, and Levi was no fonder of it than he'd been before. "We're almost home, Captain. Just put up with it for a little while longer."

"Tch." Levi glared through the snow at Bertolt's titan form, far up ahead of them. "Easier said than done. Christ, that's a big ass."

"It's getting the job done, sir," reminded Eren when he could bring himself to speak.

"Not a great view," Jean commented, coming up beside Eren. He smirked. "I've got to agree with the captain. Following along behind the colossal titan sucks ass. No pun intended."

"Very funny." Eren was still fighting laughter. "Man, between the two of you I might bust a nut."

"Hey, if I've got to stare at a naked, giant ass, I'd rather it be—"

"Do not even finish that sentence," warned Mikasa before Jean could even finish.

Eren wasn't quite sure whether he'd meant to reference Annie or if Jean had inadvertently called Mikasa's butt big, but he lost the battle to hold in his amusement and he choked. "Oh my god, you didn't…"

Levi interrupted his mirth, startling Eren out of it with an abrupt warning. "To the right! Eyes open, Jaeger!"

Surprised, Eren turned to see a giant form bearing down on him from the right. He barely had time to react before Levi was soaring through the air with his blades drawn. The captain spun and hacked immediately, and Eren directed his horse away from the oversized hand reaching for him. His eyes must have been huge in his face, and he heard the screaming protests of Mikasa and Jean's mounts as the couple yanked them to a halt. He heard a groan as he turned Dash around to face the threat and readied his blades, and he witnessed Levi riding the titan down to the ground.

It was already dispatched; its nape cut out before anyone else could do a thing.

Eren rode over to the fallen titan, wincing as he approached. "Sorry, Captain."

Levi was already cleaning off his blades, and he looked up at Eren expressionlessly. "Be more vigilant."

Eren nodded. "Yes sir."

Levi whistled for his horse, and when the stallion came to him, he mounted up. He glanced at Eren briefly. "Don't make me lose you, brat."

Eren smiled as his captain took off and got back into formation. He'd said: _"Don't make ME lose you"_ , which to Eren sounded like a declaration of love. He nodded at Mikasa and Jean, and the three of them rejoined the platoon.

_~He does love me.~_

* * *

They lost four more on the way home. Once they arrived at the walls, Levi reported to Historia. He gave her a full account of the mission and he jotted down their progress on her map. "We made good strides setting up this supply route. When springtime arrives, we'll be able to press further. With any luck, we'll find these other shifter villages and perhaps even more after that."

Historia stared at the map, compressing her lips lightly. "How is the progress coming along with the shifter inoculation, sir?"

Levi studied her quietly for a moment, before answering. "Hange hasn't had access to her lab. She's going to work on that while she can until winter ends and we move out."

Levi leaned over Historia's fancy desk, and he fixated her with a level gaze. "Tell me…is this interest in Hange's cure purely altruistic, or are you pushing for Ymir's sake?"

Historia's wide blue eyes met his, and she visibly winced. "Ymir hasn't asked for the cure."

Levi nodded slowly. "But you'd want her to take it."

The young woman bit her lip and looked away. "She caught me in her mouth once, Captain. It was…very frightening."

"I'm sure it was." Levi cupped her chin in hand and he forced her to meet his gaze again. "Regardless, Ymir would never hurt you, and she is what she is. You've got to come to terms with that. Otherwise, you'll live in fear of her forever, and you'll just be a scared little girl trying to rule a kingdom. That isn't what any of us need. Either you trust her, or you don't. Make up your mind."

Used to his "tough love" tactics by now, Historia nodded. "I trust her. I just want her to have a normal life, sir."

Levi smirked. "A 'normal life'. Hmph. Guess what…it's not up to you or I to dictate what a 'normal life' is. Maybe you should leave that up to Ymir. Just a suggestion." Just as he had to leave it up to Eren; but the difference was that Eren wanted the cure beyond a doubt.

Levi turned away, but he paused when the queen called out to him. "Captain Levi? Um…how is Eren? Is he okay?"

He looked back over his shoulder at her. "As well as can be expected, Your Highness. He's managing, and the support of his friends is helping him."

She took the hint, and she lowered her gaze again. "Good. I understand, sir. I…won't push Ymir to be anyone other than who she is. It's her choice."

Levi nodded. "Well said. I'm sure she'll appreciate that."

* * *

They captured a deviant class titan, and Hange immediately began to run tests. Amongst that testing was Eren's coordinate ability. He began trying it out on the deviant and of course, he suffered for it. Pushing himself often lead to headaches, dizziness and nosebleeds. Several times, Levi called for a halt and he often ended up carrying his exhausted young lover to their chambers.

Eren wasn't quite sure what he did to deserve such attention, but he loved it all the same. Levi went on picnics with him, indulged his love of hot springs and fastidiously cared for him whenever he underwent Hange's tests. He was gentle and loving…almost crazily caring of him. He smiled up at the older man when he awoke one morning to find Levi dabbing sweat from his forehead.

"Guess I'm feverish again?"

Levi nodded quietly, and he dipped the washcloth in the bowl of cool water again before ringing it out. "You were burning up. It seems to have abated now."

Eren closed his eyes as the captain gently laid the wet cloth over his forehead. "I can't remember much. What happened?"

"You were fucking around with the coordinate." Levi pressed the cool, wet cloth against Eren's forehead. "You blacked out while using it on the deviant. Slow down, brat."

"Oh." Eren stared up at him, in love with the quietly nurturing way Levi was seeing to him. "Did I get a nosebleed again?"

Levi shook his head. "Not this time, no. You just fainted."

He looked at Eren with a brooding expression. "I think you and Hange should cut the training for a little while."

Eren started to protest, but then he realized that Levi was sincerely _worried_ about him. It was sobering. He reached up to touch the captain's smooth face, his fingertips gliding over the soft skin. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

Levi huffed softly and he looked away.

"Levi," prompted Eren, urging the older man to meet his gaze. When he did, Eren smiled at him. "Every moment of support from you means everything to me. You know that, right? I couldn't do this without you."

Levi caught Eren's reaching hand, and he seemed to struggle inwardly for a moment. He bowed his head and he squeezed Eren's hand. "I've got your back, you shitty brat."

Eren chuckled, and he tugged Levi's hand to his lips for a kiss. "I know you do, sir."

* * *

Hange deduced after getting samples from each shifter that the body temperature issue was indeed connected to gender, somehow. Ymir experienced normal reactions to weather, like Annie. Unfortunately, Hange's testing reached a bad result as the winter raged on.

"Oh…oh no!" Hange quickly turned Annie onto her side as the girl began to convulse. "Shit! You're okay…you're okay!"

She kept repeating it to Annie, trying to comfort her as the shifter strained through the bad reaction of the latest dosage Hange had given to her. It was awful. A big part of Hange still wanted to torture each and every one of the shifters responsible for so much loss and death, and yet another part of her felt protective. They'd been just kids. They'd been used. Her conflicting emotions raged within her while she held Annie, and she suffered guilt on top of everything else. She was using this child to provide Eren with a cure.

"Okay, okay," she soothed when the young blonde's tremors died down and Annie began to cry against her chest. "You're all right, my dear. It's all right."

Hange stroked Annie's shivering back, and she wondered who the real monster was between them. She bowed her head over Annie's and she swallowed.

"I'm sorry."

"K-keep going," pressed Annie between gasps. She grasped at Hange's lab coat, and she looked up at the older woman with determined blue eyes. "I can take it."

Hange shook her head. "I'm afraid you can't. You need time to recover."

Annie started to cry again. Hange was filled with pity, and it was hard for her to reconcile the feeling with the anger she still bore the girl. "You really do want to be rid of this titan ability, don't you?"

Annie simply nodded against her chest, and Hange sighed. Desperation. The things that people would do, when driven by that.

"I don't care if it kills me," stated Annie, her words muffled against Hange's chest. "I just want it gone!"

For the first time since the female titan took out Levi's squad, Hange began to feel sympathy for this tiny little monster crying against her chest. Of course, this was the first time she'd ever witnessed the girl weeping, herself. As stoic and emotionless as Annie usually seemed, it was often easy to forget she was a human being at the core, just like Eren. It was easier to think of her as a cold, unfeeling killer…easier to stay detached while she experimented on her.

"Look at me," demanded the scientist.

When Annie lifted her head to comply, Hange cupped her chin. "I'm not a kind person, but Armin is. He cares for you. Do you feel anything at all for him, Annie? Don't lie to me, my dear."

Annie gazed up at Hange with bright, tearful eyes. Her expression was earnest. "I would have killed him if it were otherwise, Squad Leader."

Hange held her gaze for a few moments longer. Finally, she nodded. "I believe you. The opportunity was certainly there, and he was the only one with the wits to see what you really were. He's been asking about you constantly, you know. He really cares about you."

Annie's expression lightened somewhat. "Armin is the only one of you that I trust."

Hange cupped either side of Annie's face in her hands. "I know that. He sees good in you. I hope he isn't wrong."

Annie's expression hardened. "I'm afraid he's alone in that, ma'am."

Hange sighed. She couldn't disagree with that assessment. What a world they lived in, when children were forced to fight as warriors and soldiers before they were barely out of puberty. It was getting better, though. The strides they had made so far in titan research and technology were going to give younger generations a brighter future. She had to remember that and take comfort in it.

* * *

"I have to put my research with Annie on hold for a little while, Levi."

He stared at her when Hange came to his office with the announcement. "Why? Is she whining too much for you to stand it?"

The scientist smirked without humor. "You know better than that. Annie isn't a whiner, and she never has been. No, I'm making this decision because it's gotten too hard on her. She doesn't complain and she doesn't want to stop, but I can't risk losing her as a subject. That wouldn't be good for anyone; especially Eren."

"I see." Levi regarded her thoughtfully, his gaze piercing on her. "You're sure this isn't just your compassion talking?"

"Compassion has never stopped me before," reminded the scientist dryly. "Even when torturing my subjects drove me to tears, I've always pressed on. That hasn't changed, Levi. To be honest with you, my compassion is more likely to make me want to kill her just to put her out of her misery."

"You think so?" He didn't seem to judge her for that.

Hange shrugged. "When a dog goes rabid and attacks people, we put it down. We don't do it out of maliciousness, but out of mercy. That's how I'm starting to feel about Annie. She was like a wounded animal, cornered and desperate. I…actually had a moment where I considered snapping her neck to end her suffering. That isn't a very productive thought process to have when I'm trying to conduct research."

He sighed. "Then it's probably a wise choice to take a break from it, for a while. If your judgment is getting compromised like that, you're making the right call."

"I'm sorry," she offered softly, lowering her gaze. She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. "I know how badly you want Eren to live a normal life again. Levi, we may have to accept the possibility that it isn't going to happen. He may have to take treatments for the rest of his life to suppress his shifter abilities. I can't guarantee anything, at this point."

He looked away. "I know that. Believe me, I've been coping with the likeliness of that for a while, now. I'm sure Eren knows it too."

She uncrossed her arms and she walked over to where he was seated at his desk. She reached out to stroke his hair fondly. "Is that why you've been so sweet with him, my dear? Trying to make up for what his life may permanently end up being like?"

The captain sighed. "I just want to try and keep his mind off it. I can't deal with his tears. Don't know how to act when he starts crying."

"You poor thing." Hange chuckled and clucked her tongue. "Affection really doesn't come easily for you, does it?"

Levi shrugged. "Never has. I've always been frugal with it."

"I suppose I can't blame you, knowing the life you used to lead." Hange offered one more gesture of sisterly affection, bending over to kiss the crown of his head. "Keep your spirits up, Levi. I'm not giving up. I'm just regrouping before I go on with this, so that I don't make any mistakes that could cost us…and Eren. He'll have his treatment, even if he has to take it every four years. I want to at least make it an easier process on him and ensure it isn't going to backfire and kill him. I'm determined to."

Levi nodded. "I know, and I support that. Glad to see you're using your head and avoiding a loss we can't afford, shitty glasses."

* * *

Eren could feel his lover's eyes on him as he practiced his gear moves in the forest with the others. They went out every other day to train, ensuring proficiency and possible improvement. He would never be as good as Levi or Mikasa, but Eren had accepted that long ago. He just needed to be quick and accurate enough to get the job done. As he arched through the air and took out a chunk from one of the practice dummies, Eren started feeling self-conscious. It wasn't unusual for the captain to come and watch their progress, but there was something about the intense way Levi watched him that was different. The man hardly paid attention to anyone else on the range. He was focused sharply on Eren.

When Eren finished running the course, he swung back around to come in for a landing at the beginning of it. "Was I doing something wrong?" he asked of Levi, walking over to him.

"No more than the usual," answered the captain with his typical, blunt honesty. "You aren't quite as clumsy as usual, though. Seems you've gained at least a smidgeon more grace, Jaeger."

"Oh. Well, that's good." Eren smiled, pleased by Levi's observation. "I guess I'm always going to be kind of ungainly in the air, compared to some of you. Hell, next to you and Mikasa, everyone looks clumsy."

Levi shrugged, his gaze briefly flitting to Mikasa's nimble form, flipping through the atmosphere with ease. "Some naturally take to it better than others. What matters the most is the kill; not how graceful you look doing it."

"That's true enough." Eren walked away from the range with him toward the horses. He stuck his hands in his winter jacket's pockets—more out of habit than for warmth. "I missed the last run because I was sick, so I pushed myself, this time."

"Better that you miss a run than show up disoriented and end up slamming into a tree." Levi's gaze remained steady on him.

"What is it?" prompted Eren, pausing his steps. "Is there something on your mind, sir? The way you're looking at me…" He impulsively tugged a hand out of his pocket to reach up and touch under his nose, wondering if he had another bleed going on.

"I'm not allowed to look at my lover?" Levi's sarcastic response was followed by a bare hint of a smirk. "It's nothing, Eren. I'm just looking at you."

Unused to the captain staring at him so openly out in public, the younger man flushed a little and he kicked a rock. "You're just usually more conservative about it in front of others. Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

Levi sighed. "Don't be paranoid. I was just admiring the sight of you, brat."

Eren smiled. "Even though I'm clumsy?"

Levi nodded. "Even though you're clumsy," he agreed. "You're also cute. That makes up for it."

Eren blinked at him. Levi had just told him he was cute… _within earshot of other people_. Something wasn't right. He could sense the older man's quiet brooding. Something was eating at him, and Eren was determined to find out what. He detected the subtle shiver that went through Levi's tight, lean form. Maybe if he could get him to relax and warm him up, he could get him talking. "Could we go to the hot spring together today? Maybe after some lunch?"

Levi shrugged casually. "Sure, if you want to. I'm not opposed to a hot soak, even if it _does_ smell like shit."

Eren laughed. "It's not _that_ bad. We can have a bath afterwards when we get home."

"Why not just soak in the bath, then?" Levi glanced at him sidelong, and he resumed walking.

"Because it's not the same." Eren fell back into step with him. "It's kind of cramped for two, and it's not in a natural setting. You spoiled me by taking me there in the first place, and now I'm hooked on it."

"Oh, I see. So it's my fault, is it?" Levi nudged him a little. "Give you an inch, and you'll take a mile."

Eren's smile didn't fade. "Admit it; you like it too. Especially now that the weather's gotten cold." He looked around to be sure nobody was close by, and he leaned over to speak in the captain's ear. "Besides, it's romantic."

"Tch. You and your romance."

Levi didn't change his mind or complain further, though.

* * *

As promised, Levi took Eren to the secluded hot spring he'd introduced him to after they had lunch. They packed up some towels, rode out together, and within a half-hour's ride they were there soaking naked together in it. Levi of course complained initially after stripping bare and being exposed to the frigid air, and Eren cracked up when he took a running dive into the spring to escape it. The shifter followed at a less frantic pace, easing himself into the pool as his lover resurfaced.

"Keep laughing, shit head," groused Levi, shaking his wet hair back from his eyes. "I'm not immune to the cold like you are."

"Oh, I'm not immune to it," corrected Eren, swimming towards him. Levi had given him a few lessons, and now he could do more than just doggy paddle. "It just doesn't bother me much."

"I fail to see the difference." Levi found the rocky outcropping they usually sat on and he scooted onto it as the younger man closed the distance.

Eren joined him, and he immediately reached out to start massaging the captain's shoulders. "Well, if I were immune, I probably wouldn't feel the cold at all. That's not the case."

"Mm, if you say so." Levi shut his eyes and bowed his head with enjoyment as Eren's strong fingers kneaded the wet expanse of his shoulders. He made soft noises of pleasure, subtly assuring his companion that he appreciated the attention.

Eren kissed the side of Levi's neck, feeling knots of tension beneath the smooth skin. "You're so tense," he observed in a low voice. He worked his fingers patiently, concentrating on rubbing the tighter areas.

"I've got a lot of responsibilities," excused Levi. "Unh…right there. Damn, that spot's been killing me all fucking day."

Eren diligently massaged said spot and he continued to press light kisses against Levi's neck. "How's that? Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks. You're good with your hands."

Eren smiled. "So what has you so tense, today? You aren't usually this bad. Is it just work as usual, or is there something more?"

Levi went still, stiffening again. "Relax," urged Eren. "Talk to me, Levi. Please. I know something's wrong. It might help to vent a little."

The captain blew a sigh, and he turned to face Eren, putting a hand over one of the other man's to halt his massage. "All right, damn it. Hange's had to put her shifter treatment research on hold. I guess Annie had a really bad reaction to the last dose and Hange wants to give her more recovery time before adjusting the formula again."

Eren's bright gaze lowered. "Oh. I see."

"Sorry kid." Levi's voice was low with uncommon sympathy. "I know how badly you want to get rid of those titan powers and get your life back on track. You may just have to wait longer than we anticipated."

Eren raised his eyes again and he met Levi's gaze. "You know, it's all right. Yes, I really do want to have a normal life again some day, but I've already resigned myself to being like this for at least another year. Why do you think I've been training my abilities so much? With this long expedition coming up in the spring, I'll be more use to you as a shifter than as an ordinary soldier. I'm okay with that, Levi. If I have to wait until we come back, and if that means I won't get my treatment for a year or more, I'm prepared to cope with that."

"Tch. We've been managing for all these years without your titan powers, and you've just begun to learn how to use the coordinate. We could manage again, if necessary. Besides, we've got four other shifters now…almost as useful as you. Three of them are content to remain as they are."

Eren's expression of determination softened, and he traced Levi's features with his fingertips. "You're really frustrated about this, aren't you?"

Levi's frowning mouth grimaced slightly, the only obvious expression of annoyance to manifest. "Yeah, it's frustrating. I'm just tired of seeing you suffer, brat. We've got a way to relieve that, but as it is now, you would have to suffer more just to use it. That pisses me off."

Eren was deeply touched by the older man's reluctantly declared angst on his behalf. "Captain…thank you."

"Why are you thanking me? I haven't done a damned thing for you. Hange's the one doing all the work. All I can do is crack my whip at her to do it faster, and I'm not willing to do that if rushing it is going to cause a mistake that could kill you."

Eren smiled at him. "You've done a lot for me. You've been my rock. You wouldn't let me give into despair and you've been here for me when I needed you the most. I'm not giving up, Levi. Never again."

Levi nodded slowly, holding his gaze. "That was a bit dramatic, don't you think?"

Eren chuckled. He cupped the back of the captain's head to draw his mouth to his for a lingering kiss, and then he pulled away to look him in the eye again. "It's about to get even worse. I love you, Captain Levi. More than anything in the world."

"Okay, okay," muttered Levi uncomfortably. "Damn, Eren. Someone should be playing a violin right now."

Eren kissed Levi's throat, undeterred. He didn't need Levi to say it back to him, right now. He knew he loved him, and the captain's frustration with the treatment situation was just further proof of that. "Make fun if you want. It needed to be said."

Eren paused and he drew back again to search Levi's eyes, suffering one small doubt. What if Levi's determination to see him treated held a deeper meaning? What if he wasn't just concerned with ensuring that Eren lived a normal life again? "There is one thing I want to ask you, though. Could you love me if I were stuck this way for the rest of my life? Am I…human enough for you like this?"

"Don't be an idiot," admonished Levi. "If your being a shifter turned me off, we wouldn't be here right now. I'm pushing this for _your_ benefit, Jaeger, not because I'm repulsed by your abilities."

Reassured by his answer, Eren's smile returned. "Then I feel like a really lucky bastard."

He decided to reward the captain's loyalty by being a little creative. Eren could hold his breath for a really long time; another benefit of his shifter abilities, he supposed. Now was the perfect time to make use of that.

"Hey, where are you going?" Levi called as Eren slipped off of their rock perch and ducked under the water. The captain got his answer seconds later when Eren pushed his thighs apart beneath the water and started to orally pleasure him.

"Oh. That's what you're up to."

* * *

Some time later, the couple came out of the water, dried off and dressed as quickly as possible. Levi was staring at Eren with veiled amazement. The shifter had only had to come up for air three times. "I have to say, that's the first time anyone's sucked me off underwater. Damn, you've got impressive lung capacity. I thought you might drown yourself trying to get me off that way."

Eren grinned with shy pride as he folded his towel up and stuffed it into his saddlebag. "Well, I did get a little up my nose when you came, but it was worth it."

Levi raised a brow. "You got some of my cum up your nose? Underwater? How did you manage that?"

"No, I meant I got _water_ up my nose!" Eren burst into laughter.

"Ah, I see." Levi smirked, also replacing his towel. He'd known what Eren meant of course, but he knew that would make him laugh. He mounted his horse and he waited for Eren to do the same. "Well, that was a nice surprise. You officially blew my mind—no pun intended."

"Glad I could get you off." Eren kicked his horse into a trot, riding along beside Levi to return to headquarters. "I surprised myself too with that move. I guess you'll be more willing to take me to the spring again soon, huh?"

"With results like that, I'd be insane to refuse," answered Levi dryly. "A hot soak with a blow job on the side is definitely a recommendable combination to ease tension."

Eren laughed again, and Levi felt some of the weight lift off his shoulders. It seemed like the guy was going to be all right, despite the delay in receiving his treatment. Cold though he may seem to most, Levi enjoyed making Eren smile. Hell, the brat certainly earned that reward. Levi's tension was drastically lessened, now.

* * *

Levi's presumption that Eren was going to be all right proved a bit premature. Come December, the young man had another violent episode after practicing his coordinate with Ymir. They needed to find out if he could use the ability against other shifters, as it might be needed when and if they located the other two shifter villages. The plan was to approach peacefully as they'd done with Sedge and find out any information about other settlements, but there was a real possibility that they wouldn't be received well. In the event of hostile reactions to their presence, Eren's powers could make a big difference. If necessary, he could theoretically use the coordinate to control an authority figure in Esher and the fishing village mentioned by the Sedge council. That might stall or put a cease to any hostilities.

Unfortunately, Eren found it more difficult to manipulate shifters. Regular titans and deviants were fairly easy, provided he didn't try to do it for too long or too often. Ordinary humans were slightly trickier. Shifters, as it turned out, proved to be more resistant to the coordinate. He found he could still do it, but he strained himself in the process and Ymir snapped out of her trance when Eren collapsed and started twitching. She hastily went to him and rolled him onto his side upon seeing that he was convulsing. One scout witnessing the event ran off to get medical help, and Eren was rushed to headquarter's infirmary.

"What happened?" Levi demanded as soon as he arrived after hearing the news. Ymir was standing beside Eren's bed, and Hange had already administered a shot to stop his seizures. She'd strapped Eren down to keep his limbs under control as she worked over him.

"I don't know for sure, Captain," explained Ymir with a glance at the twitching young man on the bed. "I was out of it when it started. He was testing his coordinate on me. The last thing I remember before I snapped out of it and found him like this was him counting down from three to prepare me for it."

Levi went to Eren's bedside and he watched him mutely for a moment. Blood started leaking rapidly from Eren's nose, and Levi hastily got out a handkerchief to absorb it. He glanced at Hange, his gaze expressing more of what he was feeling than his face did.

"This isn't good."

"No, it isn't," agreed the scientist, compressing her lips. "It's another heavy nosebleed. I may have to cauterize to stop it."

"Do whatever you need to do." Levi vividly recalled the last time Eren had such a severe nosebleed. They'd had to give him a transfusion because he lost so much blood from it.

"You stay here and try to stem it," suggested Hange. "I'll go and get the cauterizing instrument ready, just in case."

Levi nodded, returning his attention to Eren grimly. The twitching was dying down, but that bleed seemed to only be getting worse. "Hurry, four eyes."

"You don't have to tell me twice," she assured him, already going through the instrument drawers to locate what she needed.

"Damn, I was hoping this was a thing of the past," sighed Ymir. "Do you think it's the coordinate alone doing this to him, or is it just the way he was turned into a shifter? None of the rest us have this problem when we use our titan powers."

"Eren is a very special case," explained Hange absently. She turned on the burner to heat up the cauterizing wand. "He has a broader range of abilities than any other single shifter. He started having these problems before he ever even tried to use the coordinate, so my theory is that it's a combination of factors."

Hange sighed. "Maybe one person just isn't meant to have so much power."

Levi stared at his lover, his mind racing with that statement. As Hange approached to begin cauterizing Eren's sinuses, the captain came to a hard decision. He lowered his gaze, slowly taking away the already soaked handkerchief to get out of Hange's way.

"Start him on the treatment, after this."

Hange couldn't afford to pause or look away from her task. "It isn't ready, Levi. I need more time, if I'm going to make it an easier process him. I also need to be sure a second treatment won't kill him."

The captain swallowed, watching as she inserted the instrument to correct Eren's nosebleed. "Eren doesn't have time. These fucking powers of his are chewing him up from the inside. Even if he stops using them, there's no guarantee this will stop happening."

Hange finished her work and she met Levi's eyes. "I understand how you feel. I really do. I can't administer the treatment without his consent, though. Not with the chance—however slim—that it could kill him."

"Damn it, shitty glasses, of all the time for you to be ethical! Look at him."

Hange placed the cauterizing instrument down on the tray, and she gazed back at Levi calmly, but sympathetically. "I _am_ looking at him, dear. His body is under a lot of strain right now. Even if the treatment works as normal, the additional strain on his system could kill him. I know you don't want that, and neither do I, so use that stoicism you're so well known for and calm down. I've stopped the bleeding and his seizure has abated. Give him time to recover and wake up, and if _he_ asks me to do it, then I'll give him the treatment."

Levi reined in his frustration, knowing she was right. It was odd for Hange to be the calm one, of the two of them. "Fine. I'll speak with him about it when he comes too."

Hange relaxed, and she nodded. "Ymir, let's give the captain time alone with Eren."

"Yes ma'am," sighed Ymir. She gave Eren a brief, pitying look before following Hange out of the room.

Once he was alone with Eren, the captain pulled up the stool from across the room, and he sat down on it. "Damn it, kid," he sighed, shaking his head. He hesitated for a minute before squeezing Eren's nearest hand. It felt hot, but that didn't surprise Levi. He released it and laid his palm over Eren's forehead, making sure his temperature wasn't running hotter than it usually did. That at least seemed all right. He wasn't running a fever.

"You're going to make me go completely gray, before long," predicted Levi softly. "People are gonna think you're dating a senior citizen."

He snorted at the thought. Just what they needed; people thinking Levi was a dirty old man. He wasn't exactly young anymore, but neither was he old enough that he should be going gray like this. He'd expected to be in his fifties before the first strands of silver started coming in, but his occupation and the horrors he'd experienced proved that theory false. At least he was in good shape and hadn't started wrinkling, yet.

"Nnn…Levi…"

"I'm here," assured the captain, his thoughts interrupted by Eren's pleading moan. It didn't surprise him anymore when he was the first person Jaeger called out for when he was suffering. He couldn't tell if the young man heard him or not, but he presumed he must have, because Eren settled back down and relaxed without fully waking.

Levi then noticed something that made him tilt his head and frown. At first, he thought it was just a trick of the light. He brushed his fingers through Eren's hair, and he confirmed that it wasn't. There amongst the rich brown strands at Eren's temple was a single, white hair.

"Christ," muttered Levi. "Looks like I'm not the only one going prematurely gray."

He sighed—not because he cared what color Eren's hair was, but because of the amount of stress and trauma it revealed the young man to be suffering. Levi's silver had started coming in after Erwin's death, when he had to deal with posttraumatic stress from watching him get killed. Levi knew from personal experience the kind of anxiety that could trigger early grays.

If only Hange could confirm that the treatment to suppress his titan cells wouldn't kill him, this suffering of his could end. It didn't make sense for Levi to push him to do something that could be the death of him, though…not after chewing Eren out for asking him to end his life. Besides, it was too late now for the captain to accept such a risk. He'd fallen too hard for Jaeger. His earlier demand to Hange had been inspired by desperation, but as he sat there pondering the matter, Levi knew that he wanted Eren to be around for as long as possible. It was just a question of what was going to take him out of this life first: the treatment, his titan powers, or being devoured in the line of duty.

"I hope to hell I go first," whispered Levi selfishly. Watching Erwin die had been bad enough.

* * *

-To be continued


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a hurry tonight, so I only gave this a quick proofread. I'll fix any errors I missed when I get home later tonight or tomorrow. Enjoy!

Eren woke up after nightfall, and he was extremely confused. All he recalled was that he'd barely gotten started with testing the coordinate on Ymir before everything went black. His head was pounding, and he felt shaky and weak. It was like having a bad hangover.

"Did we get drunk or something?" He muttered to himself, struggling to sit up in the bed.

The door to his infirmary room opened, and Levi came in carrying a bowl of stew. The captain paused when he saw that Eren was awake. "Well, there you are." His steely gaze looked Eren up and down in an assessing manner. "How do you feel, brat?"

"Like I had about a dozen too many shots of liquor," Eren revealed truthfully, smirking a little. "What happened?"

Levi approached, shutting the door behind him with one booted foot. "According to Ymir, you collapsed shortly after using your coordinate on her. You were having seizures and you had a severe nosebleed. Hange had to cauterize to stop it."

Eren sighed. "Shit. That's not good."

"Agreed." Levi considered his bowl of food, and he offered it to Eren. "Here. You eat this. I'll go and get another for myself."

"I'm not really feeling hungry—"

Eren snapped his mouth shut when Levi's eyes flashed at him, and he hastily revised his words. "…But I'll try to eat anyway."

Levi gave a bare nod of approval. "Good call. I'll be right back."

Before he left, Levi poured Eren a cup of water from the pitcher sitting on the table in the corner of the room. He placed it on the bedside table before making his exit. Eren heaved another sigh, and he spooned up some of the potato and leek stew he'd been given. What he probably needed the most right now was protein, but if he tried to eat something as heavy as meat, he feared that he would just throw it back up. He contemplated his situation as he slowly ate, taking care to sip water between each hesitant bite.

He felt torn. His abilities seemed to be making him increasingly ill. What good was it going to do for him to have these powers if they made him so weak and sick all the time that he couldn't even use them? He would be useless to the Scouting Legion, if this kept up. On the other hand, he didn't want to turn into Jaeger Soup, either. The thought made him recall that evening when the titan brought down by Armin's team melted like that, and his gorge started to rise.

"Oh no…"

Eren hastily put aside the bowl of stew and he slapped a hand over his mouth. It didn't help to be eating stew while picturing "titan soup". He struggled out of the bed and he tripped over the sheets trying to make it out of the room and to a bathroom. Levi came in just as Eren deposited what little he'd eaten onto the floor. Mortified but unable to stop heaving, Eren gasped an apology between hurls.

Levi sighed. "Guess I should have just given you a little bread to start out with."

Eren heard him set the bowl he was carrying down on the table, followed by the soft approach of his footsteps. "Titan…soup," coughed Eren when he could speak. He took the handkerchief Levi offered him and he looked at him apologetically as he wiped his mouth off. "I just kept picturing…titan soup and…I was eating soup, and…"

"It's all right," assured the captain. "I get it. You warned me you weren't ready to eat and I pushed you to do it anyhow. This one's my fault, so stop apologizing."

Levi helped him up and to the bed, and he grimaced at the puddle on the floor. "I'd better clean that up. You okay being alone for a few minutes, Eren?"

The shifter nodded, flushing with humiliation. "You're always taking care of me, these days."

Levi walked to the door, and he paused to look over his shoulder at him. "It's not a big deal. I'm the one that's been pushing you to master the coordinate. It's only fair that I take care of you when it makes you ill."

There was something in his eyes…a flash of emotion. It was so brief it might have been imagined, but as Levi retreated to find something to clean up the vomit with, Eren realized it was guilt.

* * *

"My appetite for stew went down the shitter too," Levi explained a while later when he came back with a couple of bread rolls. He smirked at Eren sidelong, taking a seat on the stool by the bed. "You mentioning titan soup made it unappealing."

"Sorry, Levi." Eren sighed and he nibbled his roll gingerly. "I wasn't trying to ruin your dinner."

"Don't worry about it." Levi shrugged. He stared pensively at nothing as he took a bite of his roll.

"Captain? What are you thinking about?"

Levi glanced at him. He didn't really want to share his thoughts, because the kid was having a rough time as it was without more talk of his shifter abilities making it worse.

"Please tell me," pressed Eren softly. "Something's bothering you, and if I can do anything to help, I'd like to."

Levi's brows hedged.

_~Damn it, Jaeger. Stop being so sweet. I don't know how to respond to that. Never have.~_

Eren deserved to know, though. It was his life, and his destiny. Levi turned in the stool to look at him head-on, and he decided it was better to tell him sooner than later. "While you were out, I tried to convince Hange to give you the treatment to suppress your titan powers."

Eren lowered his gaze, absorbing the confession. "She wouldn't do it," he guessed.

"No, she wouldn't. She had more sense than me."

Eren looked at him again, his green eyes soft on him. "It must have been bad for you to push for it. You've always stressed to me that it's my decision."

Levi nodded, turning his gaze to the window. "Yes, I have…and yes, it was bad. So Eren, if anyone here owes a fucking apology, it's me."

Eren shook his head. "It's okay. I'm not mad, Levi."

"Maybe you should be," Levi suggested grimly, feeling dark anger stirring within him again. "It was a shit-for-brains move on my part. This time, Hange was the one using her head and I was the one thinking with…"

Damn, he couldn't even say it.

"Your emotions?" supplied Eren with a soft little smile.

"Tch."

"Sir, it's okay. You just don't like seeing me suffer."

Levi looked at him again. "I'd like seeing you melt even less."

"Yeah, that would be pretty disgusting." Eren smirked teasingly at him. "Levi, if it were me in your place, I probably would have done the same thing a long time ago. If I had to see you going through what I do, I don't think I could handle it. It's okay."

"Forgiving bastard, aren't you?" Levi sighed. "I don't know what in the hell came over me. It isn't like me to lose it."

Eren wriggled to the edge of the bed to be closer to him. He leaned over to lay his cheek on Levi's shoulder. "You're human. That's what came over you."

"Stop being logical," demanded Levi, "it's pissing me off."

Eren laughed under his breath, but he sobered quickly. He glanced up at the older man's face from his position with his head on his shoulder. "You know what? I don't like seeing you suffer, either."

Levi frowned, looking down at the bright gaze. "How the hell am _I_ suffering? I'm not the one pouring blood from my nose, passing out and seizing when I use my skills."

Eren sighed softly, and he toyed with Levi's cravat. "Because it stresses you out to see it happening to me. It's mental and emotional suffering, and that's just as bad. Levi, I know that I said I wasn't going to take the treatment until after we've finished this long exploratory mission, but if Hange says it's ready before spring, then I'm going to go ahead and take it. I don't want to keep putting you through this."

Levi's anger with himself faded, to be replaced with painful adoration. He briefly shut his eyes. "Eren, the cure is for _you_. I want you to take it when the time feels right for you…not for me."

"But that's just it, Captain. It's right for me if it will make me less of a burden on you. I might be more useful as a shifter on this expedition, but it's equally possible I'll just become a liability. If using my powers just keeps making me sick to the point of being hospitalized, what good am I? I would rather just be your soldier and stop stressing you out. Damn, I just sounded a little like Armin, there."

Levi huffed a little, and he reached out to ruffle Eren's hair. "We'll just see how it goes, Eren. Just tell us what you want to do when the time is right. I'll support your decision."

"That's all I can ask."

Levi turned his head and he nuzzled the shifter's soft, mussed hair. He sighed, forgetting all about his meager dinner.

* * *

A couple of days after being released from medical care, Eren noticed not one, but three strands of gray at his right temple. He stared in the bathroom mirror with disbelief, pausing in the process of shaving his face.

"Wha…?"

Thinking he was imagining things, he opened the curtain on the bathroom window for more light, and he checked again. "Holy shit."

"What's the matter?" Levi had come in to draw a bath for them, and he stopped at the sight of Eren's half-shaven, bewildered face.

"I've got gray hairs. I'm not even twenty-three, yet!"

Levi looked. "Hmm, you've gained two more."

Eren turned around to stare at the captain. "What do you mean, 'two more'? When did I get the first one?"

"I noticed it while you were in the infirmary," admitted Levi. "I thought you would have seen it before now. Of course, those other two seem to have sprung up overnight. I didn't see them yesterday."

"Shit." Eren didn't know what to think. "Is it because of my shifter abilities?"

"I doubt it." Levi approached, and he took the razor from Eren's numb hand to resume shaving for him. "Stress is the most likely cause. It can make you go prematurely gray."

Eren sighed. "Well, at least we'll match."

"You could always dye it if it bothers you," suggested the smaller man. He scraped the razorblade smoothly over Eren's lathered skin. "I personally never gave much of a shit when mine started coming in, so I never bothered."

"I must seem pretty vane to you, then."

Levi shook his head. "Not at all. You just noticed them for the first time. I admit I was surprised when I first noticed mine. It's understandable."

"Jean's going to have a fucking field day with this," predicted Eren with a sigh. "As if he doesn't already have enough ammunition against me."

"If he fucks with you over this, he'll be making an ass of himself in front of Mikasa." Levi smirked and he rinsed the razor off before having another pass. "I don't think he wants that."

"He's too stupid to think of that." Eren started to scowl, but Levi poked him sharply.

"Save the expressions of rage for _after_ I've finished running a sharp straight razor over your face, idiot."

Eren was immediately contrite. "Sorry, Levi."

"Don't worry so much about what your peers think of you," advised Levi. He finished up, and he moved aside so that Eren could rinse his face off and dry it. "If Jean making fun of your grays is your biggest concern, you're doing well for yourself."

Feeling a little petty, Eren splashed water on his face, followed by some stinging aftershave. He patted it dry and he watched as his lover bent over to turn on the tub's faucet. He couldn't stop staring at Levi's butt, and he began to forget about his gray hair angst. Levi was in his white robe, and Eren knew he wore nothing underneath. It was…distracting.

"You have got the cutest little ass," blurted Eren thoughtlessly.

Levi abruptly turned off the water, and Eren braced himself when the captain straightened up and turned around to regard him. Sometimes Eren wasn't sure if his flirtations were welcome or not. Levi had rules about when it was appropriate to make advances and when it wasn't. Most of the time, Levi didn't like his bath time interrupted by such advances. Eren gritted his teeth as his lover approached him, wondering if he was about to get cold-cocked upside the head.

"Do you think so, Jaeger?" Levi's voice was low and toneless.

"Absolutely," Eren boldly proclaimed. "Hey, I didn't grab it or anything. I was just paying an honest compliment because…well…it was right there."

Levi reached out to begin untying Eren's robe, and the taller man didn't dare question him. His mouth went dry as the material parted and he was exposed to Levi's view. Those sleepy gray eyes caressed Eren's body, and he immediately started to harden as a result.

"Hmm. It really doesn't take much," mused the captain. He caught and held Eren's gaze as he reached between his thighs to stroke the swelling length. "Let's put the bath aside for now, shall we? We're both going to need it, once I'm finished with you."

Eren swallowed, but he was already too horny to let his shy side rule him. He loosened the smaller man's robe and he lowered his mouth to Levi's for a heated kiss as he tugged it open.

They didn't make it back into the bathroom to finish cleaning up for another hour.

* * *

Come February, Hange finally had a breakthrough. She still hadn't discovered a formula that would revert deviant titans back to human form, but with diligence and patience, she confirmed that the treatment for shifters was safe to use, having seen no evidence of the deterioration of ordinary human cells. She came banging on Levi and Eren's door in the dead of night, hollering for the latter in excitement.

"Hange, shh," Eren cautioned when he opened the door in his robe. "The captain's trying to sleep! He had a really busy day in the capital and he'll skin you alive if you wake him up."

"You mean he's not awake already?" Hange was sincerely shocked. Levi wasn't a heavy sleeper, and she'd just made enough noise to rouse the dead.

"I…uh, used my coordinate to keep him asleep when you started banging," Eren admitted, shame-faced. "Please don't tell him. I just wanted him to get some rest."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Eren. Come out here in the hallway, I have some wonderful news for you!"

He sighed and put his face in his palm. "Can't it wait until morning?"

She shook her head, eyes wide and bright. "No, no it can't! Come on."

Eren humored her, looking like all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. He closed the door and he stood in the hallway with her, speaking in a hushed voice. His eyes glowed green in the dimness, indicating that he was still using his coordinate to keep Levi asleep. "Okay, but please, try to keep it down. Levi's exhausted."

Hange did her best to keep her voice down. "All right, dear." She laid her hands on his shoulders and she grinned. "I came to tell you that the formula is ready. I wanted to test it for a couple more weeks to make sure, but it's conclusive! Not only have I improved it so that it should take half the amount to finish the procedure, but there are no signs whatsoever of deterioration! You can have your life back, Eren!"

The glow left Eren's eyes and his handsome face took on a surprised and hopeful expression. "Really?" He blurted it out loudly, forgetting his own cautioning about waking Levi up.

His reaction excited Hange further, and she hugged him tightly. She raised her voice thoughtlessly as she answered him. "Yes! We can get started in the morning, if you want! No more nosebleeds! No more fainting or tremors or seizures! Isn't that _wonderful_ , Eren?"

Eren beamed with elation. "Yes! That's—"

The bedroom door banged open, and Levi stood there scowling in his pajamas. "What in the hell's going on? I'm trying to get some damned sleep, you assholes. If you've gotta scream, go do it somewhere else!"

"Levi!" Hange glomped the angry captain, ignoring his sour expression. "I've done it! Eren can have his cure again! Isn't that worth screaming about?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Levi was still clearly disoriented and still incensed over being rudely awoken.

"I've perfected the formula," reiterated Hange, "and it's safe! It's even going to be easier on him, this time! Levi, your sweetheart can go back to being just human, again!"

Levi didn't immediately pull out of her embrace, likely because he was as stunned by the news as Eren. He looked at his lover, and then he disentangled himself from Hange's arms. "You're sure about this? Beyond a doubt?"

"Absolutely." Hange nodded. "I've poured all of my focus into it, and I have living proof that it's going to work."

Levi gave her a suspicious look. "What sort of 'living proof'? A few blood cells under a microscope?"

"No, I…" Hange trailed off, and she cleared her throat. "I gave the treatment to Annie. I've been monitoring her for two weeks since then, running every test imaginable. It works, and she came through it just fine."

Levi's glare could have melted a glacier. "We agreed not to cure Leonhart until she fulfilled every condition of the bargain, you fucking idiot. You went behind my back and—"

"We _also_ agreed that anything this formula might do to Eren would happen to her first," Hange broke in, cutting him off firmly, "and once I was sure of the results I was seeing in the samples, I needed a live shifter to give the full procedure to. Annie _did_ fulfill her part of the bargain, Levi. She cooperated with me in every way, and the final part of that deal was for her to get the treatment before Eren."

"You didn't run it by me," he said tonelessly.

Hange sighed. "Because I knew you would resist giving it to her. As much as you want to see Eren cured, you've still got a grudge against her in particular. I do too, to a lesser extent. I understand how you feel, and that's why I didn't tell you what I was doing. I had to be sure, hence the two-week wait."

"Goddamn it," growled Levi. He glanced at Eren, and the uncomfortable look on the younger man's face seemed to cool his temper, somewhat. He met Hange's eyes again. "I want to see these results for myself, and then if Eren is ready, go ahead. I'd be tempted to execute the bitch afterwards, but I gave my word."

"Yes, you wouldn't want to go back on that," sighed Hange. "You're a good man, Levi. You really are."

"Whatever. Give Eren and I a minute to get dressed, and then you can take us to the little monster."

"Levi," Eren said cautiously, "do you think I'm a monster, too?"

The captain halted in mid-step, and Hange bit her lip. She knew better, but Levi needed to be the one to clear Eren's head of that notion.

"I've told you before, Eren," Levi said, his voice softening. "I don't think of you that way. Annie Leonhart is a monster because of what she did, not what she is. Years ago, I told you that you aren't inherently evil. I meant that."

Eren seemed to be comforted by those words.

"Wait, Levi," called Hange when the captain opened his chamber door. "There's more you should know. Annie has requested to stay with the scouts."

Levi stopped again, and he turned to give her an incredulous look. "What?"

Hange braced herself for another outburst. "She isn't a monster, Ackerman. She's just a girl who was following orders. You've said so yourself before, haven't you? I'm more of a monster than she is, truth be told. She wants to continue offering her services to us. She can never make up for what she did, but I believe this is a gesture of gratitude. She was amongst the top ten in her class. Her skills are ranked almost as high as Mikasa's. I think we should take her offer."

It was the closest Hange had ever seen Levi come to dropping his jaw in disbelief. "So you expect me to go along with rewarding her with both her humanity and a permanent place in this branch?"

"The latter isn't a reward, shrimp," explained Hange. "She joined the Military Police because she didn't want to be in a branch that consistently goes on suicide missions. Trust me, this girl isn't requesting this because she thinks it's going to be rewarding work. She's doing it because she knows we need all the soldiers we can get, and she wants to contribute. I told her that I can't make that decision alone, even though I'm the commander."

"At least you didn't leave me completely out of the loop," he grumbled. "I'll talk to her when you bring us to her, and if I think for one moment she's even the slightest bit insincere, she'll be dumped outside the wall and banned from here. Where she goes or what happens to her after that isn't my concern."

As Levi went into his room and Eren hesitantly followed, Hange heard the captain mutter: "She's _really_ lucky I don't kill her shit-eating ass."

Hange sighed. Well, the worst part of delivering the news was over. Damn, her heart was pounding. These days Levi rarely intimidated her, but for a minute she thought she was as good as dead.

* * *

Levi came into Hange's lab like a storm, his strides purposeful and his gaze cold. Hange showed him to the room that Annie had been sleeping in, and she wisely stood back after opening the door for him. He entered the room, and Annie Leonhart immediately got off of her narrow bed and saluted him sharply as soon as she looked up and recognized him. She was fully dressed, which indicated to him that she'd been expecting him. Hange must have warned her that she was going to explain things to him, and to expect a visit.

"Captain Levi, sir," greeted Annie, keeping her eyes straight ahead.

Levi thought he detected a tremor passing through her petite form. Good. She _should_ be afraid of him. "At ease."

Annie fell into parade rest, and she looked at him with a quietly wary blue gaze as he circled slowly around her, his pupils tightened to pinpoints. He examined her with predatory interest, taking note of little things that had changed. Most probably wouldn't spot the difference, but Levi noticed a slight change in her scent. Ah, that was fear he smelled. Never mind, then.

"So you're a 'normal' girl, now," he murmured. "At last. How does it feel?"

"Like a dream come true, sir," she answered without hesitation. Her voice was level despite the anxiety he sensed.

Levi came back around to the front of her, and he stared into her eyes. "And do you think you deserve this?" Suddenly, he shouted at her, unleashing his rage in a quick, unexpected moment. " _DO YOU?!_ "

Annie flinched and recoiled. Not even she was immune to one of Levi's sudden bursts of temper. "Not in the slightest, Captain L-Levi. That's why I want to offer myself to the Survey Corps. It's…all I have to give."

"Tch, and that isn't much." Levi's expression had fallen back into the usual mask of boredom, and his voice was calm again. He kept his eyes on Annie's as he called out. "Oi, four eyes. Get in here."

The door creaked open and Hange came in with her shoulders hunched, coming to his side timidly with a look of dread on her face. "Yes, Levi?"

The captain's gaze remained fixated on Annie as he spoke to the commander. "Miss Leonhart has confirmed that she wants to give her services to the scouts and die for humanity, if necessary. I won't oppose you if you decide to grant this, but don't even think of trying to place her in my squad."

"Of course not," Hange agreed softly. "She would be in mine, with Armin and the shifters."

Levi nodded in satisfaction, but he still wasn't finished. "And if she betrays us, Hange, you'll share the penalty with her. You understand that?"

"Perfectly."

Levi finally released Annie's gaze, and he turned and left without another word.

* * *

Once the captain was gone, Hange sank down on Annie's bed and she wiped sweat from her brow. "Whew! That little man can sure be terrifying, can't he?"

Annie finally relaxed a little, and she looked at the scientist. "I thought that you told me the two of you are friends, ma'am."

"Oh, we are! The best of friends."

Annie frowned slightly. "He just threatened to kill you."

"That?" Hange waved a negligent hand and she chuckled slightly nervously. "Don't mind that. Ours is a complicated friendship and I can't count how many times Levi has threatened me over the years. Besides, that was only a warning that if you betray us, I'll be held responsible for it because I'm the one recruiting you."

Hange got up, and she loomed over the younger, smaller woman with a smile, her glasses glinting in the dim light. "But don't you worry, my dear. If you betray us, I'll kill you myself."

Annie lowered her gaze. "I don't doubt it, Commander Hange."

* * *

"Um, Captain? Levi?"

Eren hurried to keep up with the older man's strides.

"What is it, Eren?"

Levi kept walking at a brisk pace. Menace was still flowing from him like a dark cloud. Sometimes Eren forgot how intensely threatening Levi could be, especially lately when he'd been taking such tender care of him. Eren forgot what he was going to say. He shivered, feeling like Levi could snap at any moment and knock him out just for the pleasure of doing it.

Levi suddenly stopped and turned, looking up at him. "Yes?"

"I…could you maybe tone it down a bit? You're making me nervous."

Levi tilted his head. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Right now, I am," confessed Eren. "You're acting like…like…"

"Like the captain you knew when you first joined the scouts?" Levi suggested.

Eren blinked at him. Yes, that was exactly what Levi was acting like. Not that the man had gotten soft, but he seemed more patient now than he'd been back then. That was, up until he went to see Annie. Now Eren felt uncomfortable and a little threatened.

"Yes, like that," sighed the shifter. He could feel the captain's anger like heat radiating from him. "You're really angry."

"It isn't directed at you." Levi sighed a little, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's Annie, isn't it?" Eren predicted.

Levi shrugged. "She's part of it, yes."

"What can I do, Levi? How can I help?" Eren felt helpless and uncertain. All that he knew was that he didn't like seeing Levi this way.

The captain narrowed his eyes at him. "Hey Eren, I just realized something. You owe me."

The younger man blinked again. "I owe you? Do you mean for all those times you've saved my ass over the years?"

"No. For all those times I kicked and punched you." Levi relaxed his arms at his sides, and his face was unreadable. "Why don't you go ahead and punch me. Right here, right now."

Eren's eyes went round in his face. "Wh-what? I don't understand!"

"It was," said Levi patiently, "a simple suggestion. I've socked you or fed you a boot sandwich more times than I can count. How many times did I kick you in the courtroom that day? Must have been close to twenty before I finally stopped. Maybe even more than that."

Eren broke into a sweat. Was the captain really serious? Was he really telling him to punch him for no good reason? "I don't want to hit you, Levi."

Levi stepped closer to him, his eyes flashing like lightning. "Why not? I would. Hit me, Eren. Knock out a tooth. It would only be fair. I won't strike back."

"L-Levi…"

Levi grabbed hold of Eren's shirt and he shoved him up against the corridor wall. "What are you _waiting_ for, Jaeger? I said for you to punch me. Do it now. That is an order."

Eren reacted impulsively, spurred on not only by the threatening behavior, but also by Levi's direct order. It was a good, hard punch that sent Levi staggering backwards from him. The captain caught himself before he fell, and he put a hand over his mouth. When he pulled it away and looked at Eren with some powerful emotion in his eyes, blood was dripping from his mouth. Levi rubbed his jaw as he righted himself, and he nodded.

"Good left hook. How about another one?"

Eren shook his head, feeling like he might cry. "No. Don't ask me to, and don't order me to. I don't know what's going on, Levi, but if you just need to pick a fight, try Hange. You two like beating each other up. I don't like hurting people I love."

Eren started to turn and walk away, but he stopped himself. No. Levi was troubled…in pain. He didn't understand why Levi was doing this, but he wasn't going to find out by turning his back on him. He sighed and he walked over to the captain, who was simply staring at him. The veil had come over Levi's eyes again, shielding his thoughts and feelings from view. It was too late though; Eren had already seen it.

"You said that Annie was part of it," murmured Eren, "but that's not all, is it? Why are you asking me to hurt you, Levi? I've put all that behind me, and I love you. Talk to me."

Levi averted his gaze. "It isn't just Annie that I'm angry at. I'm pissed off at Hange too…and at myself."

Hange, Eren could understand. She'd gone ahead with Annie's treatment without informing Levi. That made perfect sense. "Yourself? Why would you be mad at…oh."

Suddenly the light clicked on. Levi had been tired and overworked lately, but his behavior changed drastically after visiting Annie and deciding to let Hange bring her into Survey Corps as an actual member. The insult must be enormous to him. Levi being angry with himself suddenly made more sense.

"The original Levi Squad," whispered Eren, his heart aching for the man. "That's why you're doing this. You want to be punished. You still blame yourself for their deaths more than anyone."

Levi's eyes were uncommonly bright, and with a shock, Eren realized the man was close to tears. He'd only seen Levi cry once, that night in his sleep when he was a guest in Eren's home and had nightmares about deceased friends. "Levi, it wasn't your fault."

"If I'd been there, they might have survived," said the captain bitterly. "Seeing that bitch, knowing she's going to become an official scout…you're right, Eren. It reminded me of my part in my team's demise."

Eren shook his head. "You were ordered to refuel. You obeyed that order. You didn't know what was going on."

"That's the thing with remorse and regrets," sighed Levi. He took a seat on a bench in the corridor, his legs seeming to give out on him as he plopped down on it. "It's not always logical."

Eren took a seat next to him, and he reached into the captain's jacket to fish out a handkerchief. He began to gently dab at the blood at the corner of Levi's mouth. "If you hadn't refueled that day, you might have made it in time to save your team…or you might have run out of fuel and died right along with them. I would have been captured. Captain, I beat myself up over their deaths for a long time, but we all did what we could."

"Part of me knows that." Levi closed his eyes. "But sometimes it still gets to me…particularly when dealing with Annie. I guess this was just too damn much for me."

Eren gazed at him with sympathy. "If you really need a fight…I guess I'll spar with you. I'd rather not, but—"

"No, Eren," sighed the captain. "It wasn't a fight I needed. It was punishment, just like you said. I figured since I've done it to you so many times, it was only fair to let you get in a few licks. Two birds, one stone."

Eren put an arm around him. "Then let me comfort you."

"Tch. I don't need comfort."

The shifter smiled sadly. "Everyone needs comfort sometimes, Captain. Please. Let yourself be comforted. You've been so good about doing it to me, and you let me get my hit in. Now let me comfort you, okay?"

Levi grumbled a little as Eren pulled him closer and cupped the side of his head to draw his head to his shoulder. "Not out here, brat."

"Shh. Everyone's asleep at this hour except for us, Hange and Annie."

Eren kissed the crown of Levi's head. He felt the small, powerful body tremble, and he heard an odd sound that he'd only heard once before. He didn't need to look down to know Levi was quietly weeping. Eren found a clean corner of the handkerchief he'd used to wipe Levi's mouth with, and he finally looked down and dabbed at the tears on the captain's cheek. Levi grabbed the handkerchief and he covered his eyes with it as another tremor went through him.

He was proud. He didn't like others to see his emotions. That was okay by Eren; as long as Levi trusted him enough to release in his presence. He didn't say anything. He just held him and let him vent some of that terrible guilt he'd been carrying with him for so long.

"I love you," he whispered to him when Levi's shudders finally stopped. The captain had fallen asleep against his shoulder.

* * *

-To be continued


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning

Hange exited the lab to find Eren carrying Levi in the hallway. The captain was snuggled up in Eren's arms, carried bride-style. "Eren, is he okay?"

Eren turned towards her, and he glanced down at the small man sleeping in his arms. "Yeah. He's just…he only needs some rest."

Hange looked down at her friend, so comfortably tucked in Eren's arms. She made a quietly distressed sound before looking at Eren. "Poor baby. I really pushed it this time."

Eren favored her with a forgiving smile, and he shook his head. "He wouldn't have gone with it if he didn't think you were right, Commander. He's just exhausted…and upset. I think…don't take this the wrong way, but I think the captain feels like he's betrayed his old squad today."

"I know." Hange started to sniffle. "You understand, don't you, Eren?"

He nodded, and he shifted Levi in his arms. "I do, and so does he. Please, don't get worked up over this."

She wiped at her eyes, and she approached to pat Levi's sleeping head. "It had to have been so hard on him, but I hope that he knows I wasn't insulting the memory of his squad. I hope…oh, Eren…he's my friend and…"

"I know, Hange," soothed the young man, green eyes softening on her. "It must have been a terrible burden for you, too. It's okay."

Hange grimaced a little, and she bowed her head. "I'm not going to get on the pity pot, Eren. I agreed to take over as commander after Erwin died because _someone_ had to, and he'd already named me as his successor. Honestly though, Levi is my anchor. I couldn't do it without his guidance."

She gazed down at Levi fondly. "Take good care of him, Eren. I may have just done something that can't be forgiven, but I know I can count on you to keep his spirits up."

Eren nodded. "I will, Miss Hange. Please don't worry. I'm sure it will be all right, once he cools down."

She nodded and she wiped at her eyes. "Well, let's hope. I'll let you take him off to bed. Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Commander."

* * *

Late the next morning, Levi woke up to find Eren's side of the bed made and a platter of fruit and cheese on the little table in their quarters. Guessing the shifter was already getting his treatment to cure him of his abilities, the captain for once didn't bother with bathing right away. He hastily dressed and he stuffed his face with a few grapes and some cheese, before leaving his quarters to go and see how Eren was doing. He ran into Hange on his way to the lab and he wasted no words.

"How is he?"

"Hmm?" Hange gave him a puzzled look.

"Eren, you freak," elaborated Levi impatiently. "How is he doing?"

"Oh! He seemed fine when I saw him earlier." Hange gave him a hesitant smile. "He was sweeping."

Levi quirked a brow. "Sweeping?" he repeated dumbly. Her treatment must have been improved more than he'd thought.

Hange nodded. "Yes. He said he didn't want you to worry about cleaning today. He's so sweet."

"What the hell is he doing," muttered Levi, "cleaning while undergoing that treatment?"

"Oh, he hasn't taken the treatment yet," Hange clarified with a quick wave of her hands. "He said that he wanted a day or two to think about it, Levi."

Levi stared at her. "I assumed he would want to start it immediately."

"Me too, but Levi…" Hange dared to cup his chin, before giving it a light affectionate chuck. "Sometimes loyalty gets in the way. Eren's torn right now, trying to decide if it would be more helpful to our cause for him to remain as he is, or suppress his abilities. He wants to do as much for the Scouting Legion as he possibly can."

"Commendable, but stupid," snorted Levi. "He's no good to us dead."

Hange nodded, drawing back soberly. "I told him basically the same thing. Eren has a very strong sense of purpose though, and he looks up to you as much now as he ever did. He wants to make you proud, tiny captain."

"He already has." Levi sighed and he shook his head. "Damn, that brat is going to wear himself out trying to please me."

"Maybe you should tell _him_ all of this," Hange suggested softly.

Levi relaxed a little. "I guess you're right. What floor was he on when you last saw him?"

Hange pointed up. "The attic. He's probably still there. It was only about fifteen minutes ago."

Levi nodded. "Then I'll go and talk to him."

He started for the staircase, but Hange stopped him. "Levi?"

He turned back to look at her, noting the way she was biting her lower lip. "What is it?"

She hesitated for a couple of seconds before responding. "Are we still…friends?"

Levi went still. She looked terribly contrite, like a dog that shit in the house and got caught doing it. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"Because of the decision I made," she whispered, glancing away. "I know how you feel. I know how it has to be eating at you."

He sighed, and he approached her again. Looking up at her, he kept his expression stoic. "Yeah, well I understand why you did it…otherwise I wouldn't have gone along with it. Relax, four eyes. You're the only true friend I've got. I'm not going to ditch you over a command decision."

Hange smiled tremulously at him. "So you don't hold it against me?"

Levi shrugged. "Why should I? You made the right call. I don't have to like it, but I can respect it. You've been doing a good job as commander, Hange."

She bit her lip, and then she hugged him abruptly. "Oh, my cranky one…I really thought I'd lost my best friend."

Levi started to pull out of her embrace irritably, but instead, he found himself patting her on the back. "Relax, shitty glasses. I'm not holding it against you. We're okay."

She chuckled with obvious relief. "Thank God. Now, go find Eren. Shoo, shoo!"

Levi jumped when she turned him around abruptly and gave him a little swat on the butt. He glared over his shoulder at her. "That, I might hold against you."

"Too much talking and not enough walking," drilled Hange with a shooing motion. "You have a shifter to love on, grump."

Levi grumbled, but his desire to speak with Eren was greater than his desire to kick Hange's bold, nerdy ass.

* * *

Eren nearly jumped two feet when he heard Levi's voice come from seemingly out of nowhere.

"What are you doing cleaning, when you could be getting your cure right now?"

He turned to face Levi, taking in the captain's seemingly relaxed stance beneath the candelabra on the ceiling. He smiled a little, and he put aside his broom. He tugged down the bandanna he had tied over his mouth and nose as a dust cloth. "Good morning, sir. Well, it's more like noon, now."

"Good morning. You didn't answer my question."

Eren noted Levi's intense stare, and he sighed. "Yes, I should probably be doing that…but I'm torn."

"What is there to be torn about?" Levi demanded. "Your abilities make you miserable."

Eren nodded. "Yeah, they do…but they're also highly useful and we may need them when we go on the expedition in springtime. I keep thinking: ' _what if we run into trouble and I could have helped out with my coordinate or titan form?_ ' I just don't know what to do, sir. I know I said that I would take the treatment as soon as it was ready, to spare us both a lot of misery. I have a responsibility to the Scouting Legion, though…and to humanity."

He lowered his bright gaze and he clenched a fist, holding onto the broom handle with his other hand. "I just don't want to make a costly mistake. As a soldier, I'm only average. With my shifter abilities, I'm a powerhouse. I'm not even sure I would have gotten recruited into the scouts without it."

Levi shook his head, and he put a hand on Eren's shoulder. "Shitty brat. Listen to me. Yes, your shifter abilities were the main reason we initially recruited you into our ranks, but if you couldn't cut it as a soldier, I sure as hell wouldn't have brought you back in…no matter how good a lay you are. I didn't agree to bring you back with me and sign you back in just because I was lonely. I didn't name you as my second-in-command just because you give good head. I did it because you had experience in the field and I value your skills. You didn't even have your titan powers when I recruited you again. We both thought they were gone for good. That should tell you that you're more worthy than you think, so don't let me hear you shitting on yourself like that again. Clear?"

Eren raised his eyes and he smiled sheepishly at his lover. He nodded. "Clear, sir. I guess I'm just feeling a little unsure of myself."

"Well don't," encouraged Levi. "You're a good soldier, Eren. True, you get carried away and dull your blades too fast in battle, and you'll never match Mikasa or myself in execution of your skills, but you're the most determined son of a bitch I know. You'd probably keep fighting even if all you had for weapons was a pair of toothpicks."

Eren chuckled softly at that mental image. "And you'd be yelling at me and calling me an idiot for doing it, I'm sure."

"I'm sure I would," agreed Levi, "but I'll tell you something: Mikasa isn't perfect and neither am I. She uses too much gas. She usually has to refuel well before anyone else in the platoon. She's cocky and she'd rather do her own thing than follow orders."

"I can't deny that," sighed Eren. He gazed into the captain's pale eyes. "What about you, Levi? What are your faults?"

The captain took his hands off Eren's shoulders, but his gray eyes never left his. "I share the same weakness as Mikasa, and that's _you_. I can't even fault her for being so easily distracted with protecting you, because I'm just as bad."

"Oh." Eren flushed. "Sorry. I don't try to make either of you worry about me."

"I know you don't, kid." Levi sighed and he reached up to ruffle Eren's hair. "Our over-protectiveness isn't your fault. You just happen to be our 'soft spot', and it's up to Mikasa and I to address that accordingly."

Eren leaned the broom against the wall, and he put his arms around the smaller man. He smiled softly down at him, pleased to hear Levi admit such a thing even if it was a burden. He hadn't known the captain was _that_ protective of him. He'd thought it was just habit for Levi, after being his guardian for so long.

"I need a little while to think on it," murmured Eren. "I don't want any regrets, okay?"

Levi sighed, but he nodded. "Like I've said before: it's your decision. If you're going to do it, don't wait 'till the last minute. That's all I ask. We can't have you puking and shaking from the side effects during the whole first leg of the journey."

Eren kissed him softly and briefly. "I understand, sir, and don't worry. If I haven't decided within two weeks of our departure date, I'll just stick with my original plan and wait until after this expedition…even if that takes a year or longer."

Levi nodded and pulled out of his embrace. He walked over to the attic window to peer out of it. Without turning to regard Eren, he addressed him softly. "I don't want you to burn yourself out trying to please me, Jaeger. Hange said I should tell you what I told her: I'm already proud of you."

Eren blinked in surprise. He certainly wasn't expecting _that_ from the man. The encouragement was amazing enough to him. He approached Levi and he embraced him again; this time from behind. "Thank you, Levi. I never expected to hear that from you."

Levi laced his fingers with the ones on the shifter's top hand. Though his were smaller than Eren's, their grip was strong. "You needed to know, brat."

Eren smiled, and he lowered his head to brush his lips enticingly against the side of Levi's neck, just below his ear. The shiver that passed through the captain could have been either from the chill in the air or from the sensation of Eren's soft kisses.

"Someone's up to no good," observed Levi as Eren started to undo the top buttons of his shirt.

He wasn't even wearing his cravat or jacket this morning. In fact, it didn't smell like he'd bathed yet, today. Not that Levi's scent un-bathed was remotely offensive. Eren could only count one time the man had ever carried an unpleasant odor, and that was the morning after he'd stayed up drinking with Hange. Eren kept flicking open buttons, and he paused when he got the top half of the white shirt undone. He kept kissing and nibbling Levi's neck as he slipped his hand in the opening. The captain's nipples were already pebbled from the chill, and Levi gasped softly when Eren began to fondle the right one.

"I've never done it in an attic before," purred Eren, knowing how good it felt to Levi when he stimulated the sensitive buds. He took the smaller hand entwined with his and he lifted it, pressing it up against the window glass. "I'm already getting hard."

"So I've noticed," answered Levi breathlessly as the taller man ground himself against his backside. "Enough playing though, Eren. I've got work to do, and so do you."

"Mm, are you sure?" Eren tongued Levi's earlobe, before nibbling on it. He glanced down and he smirked at the evidence that Levi's body disagreed with his words. "That's a hell of a tent you're pitching right now, Captain. Has anyone ever taken you in an attic, before?"

"N-no," admitted Levi huskily. "Come on, kid…you're getting me too stirred up."

Eren gently pinched the nipple he'd been rubbing, making Levi's breath catch. "Good. I want you stirred up. I want to have you right here and now, Levi."

"Damn it, Jaeger," sighed Levi…and Eren knew he'd won this round.

The smaller man turned his head to capture Eren's busy lips, his tongue thrusting in past them to dance with his. Eren hummed in approval, and he switched to the other nipple to pleasure it. He curled his fingers between Levi's, holding the captain's hand in place against the windowpane. He felt a shudder course through his lover's hot little body, and he rubbed his package enticingly against his ass. He knew how much it turned Levi on when he restrained him in any way, and he was determined to have him begging for his cock, soon.

"N-not up against the window," panted Levi, breaking the kiss to issue the demand. "I'm not giving anyone a fucking peepshow, Jaeger."

"Yes sir," agreed Eren. He hadn't even been thinking of the possibility of someone passing by below and seeing them making out. He guided his lover to the left, away from the window and to the wall. He pinned him up against it once they were clear of the window, and he was gratified by Levi's soft, excited moan. Damn, he loved the sounds the man made when he was in a state of arousal. He loved how Levi's walls came down during lovemaking. Eren kept teasing his nipples and he caught Levi's mouth in a heated kiss, still rubbing and grinding his arousal against his backside.

"Fuck, Eren," gasped Levi when the younger man broke the kiss again to lick and suck on his neck. "I'm gonna bust a seam in these pants, and you haven't even touched me down there yet."

Eren smiled against the smooth skin he was kissing, gratified by the captain's expression of lust. He wasn't even using his coordinate on Levi yet. It was good to know he could get him so hot with his touch and kisses alone. He could stop worrying about whether or not he was a good enough lover without the use of his powers. He stopped stimulating Levi's nipples to finish unbuttoning his shirt, and once he had his chest and torso exposed, he started undoing Levi's pants.

This was definitely hot. Eren could empathize with Levi's complaint about how tight his pants were getting. His own crotch was straining so hard now that Eren felt a pop. He pulled away from Levi a little and when he looked down at himself, he burst into laughter.

"What's so damned funny?" demanded Levi. "Why'd you stop?"

"The button of my pants just popped off," explained Eren between chuckles. "That's how excited you make me, Captain."

"You serious?" Levi half turned and he looked down at Eren's crotch. Seeing the proof of the announcement, he smirked. "Heh. I'll be damned."

Eren stared at him for a moment, in love with the flush of passion in his cheeks and the lusty spark in his eyes. "You're so damned sexy," he breathed, and he pushed Levi against the wall again and kissed him.

"Mmmnnh," moaned the captain into Eren's mouth, his teeth lightly scraping the shifter's exploring tongue.

Eren would have loved to pin Levi against the wall with both hands, but he had a goal in mind. He wasn't carrying any lubricant on him, and he was sure Levi wasn't, either. After all, neither of them had come into this attic expecting to get it on. He'd have to improvise, and he hoped Levi wouldn't get too startled by what he was planning to do. He broke the kiss as he tugged the garment down over the smaller man's narrow hips, and he went to his knees behind him.

"E-Eren…oh shit," panted Levi as the younger man spread his cheeks and started tonguing his entrance.

Levi bowed his head and he shuddered. Evidently he liked it. Good. Eren squeezed his ass cheeks and he started using the coordinate to help speed things up a little. Though Eren didn't want to come to rely on the ability too much, there wasn't any sense in neglecting to take advantage of it while he had it. He entered the captain shallowly with his tongue, tickling his senses with his powers as he strove to get him wet enough. Another tremor passed through Levi and he groaned, hips rocking impulsively with encouragement.

"Fuck, that's good," announced Levi in a shaking voice. His hands had curled into fists against the wall. "Eren…Eren…"

There was no thrill in the world to Eren that compared to making his lover call his name in that needy tone of voice. When he thought Levi was ready for it, he stopped licking him and stood up. He caught one of the captain's hands in his to restrain it again, and he put two of his fingers in Levi's mouth. Levi readily sucked on them, coating them liberally with saliva. Eren gently pumped them in and out of that sinfully tempting mouth, steadily using his ability on him as he did so. When his fingers were slick enough, he withdrew them from Levi's mouth and he kissed his neck, reaching down to slip one inside of him.

"Is that good, Captain?" murmured Eren huskily, easing his finger in as deep as it could go. He curled it against Levi's prostate and he stroked it a little.

"So damned good," agreed Levi with a moan. He jerked a little at the sensation, and he pushed back against Eren. "I'm…gonna blow my load…shit!"

Eren could have stopped it from happening, but he wanted Levi to come as many times as possible. He released his hand to reach down and grip his cock, and he began to pleasure it with quick, sure strokes. That combined with the prostate massage and the influence of the coordinate was surely driving the captain crazy. "Come for me, Levi."

Levi's body tensed and shuddered, his hips jerking. He threw his head back and he called Eren's name again as he bucked in his hand. His spunk hit the wall and started dripping sluggishly down it. The mess was worth cleaning up later, as far as Eren was concerned. He nibbled Levi's ear and he kept stroking him until he'd milked every last drop from the captain.

"Good, Levi," sighed Eren as the clenching around his finger eased. He nibbled the panting captain's ear, and he inserted the second finger into him. "You're so hot. I don't know how much longer I can wait."

"Then don't," gasped Levi. "Give me that fat cock of yours, Jaeger."

Eren shook his head. "Not yet. God, I want to, but it's too soon and I don't want to hurt you."

He released Levi's softening length, and he slid his hand over the tight, firm abs and up. He resumed fondling Levi's nipples as he worked to prepare him. "Easy, Levi. It won't be long now."

Eren smiled as his ears detected a whimper of need. That was one of the more unusual sounds to provoke from the captain. There was absolutely no doubt about it; he was doing a good job working Levi up. He kept at it and he murmured soft endearments to the smaller man as his fingers worked inside of him. By the time he was able to put a third one in, Levi was erect once more and panting heavily.

"Damn it…Jaeger," groaned the captain. "Fill me up. I'm ready enough!"

Eren was tempted to tease him a bit longer and tell him to say "please", but that would probably be pushing it too far. He withdrew his fingers and he undid his pants hastily, near bursting with lust. His hand was shaking with the force of his desire as he spit into it for added lubrication, and he slicked it over his cock before lining it up with Levi's tight hole.

"As you command, sir," purred Eren. He let go of his erection once he nudged the tip in, and he caught both of Levi's hands to pin them against the wall. Both of them moaned as Eren's stiff, throbbing length eased steadily in.

"Ah, God…you've…already got the angle," grunted Levi. He broke into a sweat as the shifter's dick kept going in until it was fully seated within him.

"Nnnh, so good," panted Eren, rocking from side to side to massage his lover inside. "Levi…C-Captain…"

"Eren," came Levi's gasping response. He cried out when the younger man withdrew and then rammed it back in, keeping the angle he'd first entered him with. "D-do that again."

Eren obliged him, striving to give Levi as much pleasure as he could. He'd initially intended to take it slow at first, but he was too worked up to do that now, and his captain liked it rough. Eren bit the side of Levi's neck and he growled, in a frenzy of lust. He started taking him with hard, sharp thrusts and the smaller man vocalized beautifully with each pump.

"Can't…get enough of you," moaned Eren. He started crying out as well, unable to help himself. He didn't give a damn if someone downstairs heard them. He didn't even care if anyone walked in on them, at this point. Let them see him claiming humanity's strongest soldier as his own. Let them see how he'd driven Levi into a sweat, despite the cold temperature of the attic. Let them see that flush in the captain's face, and the open expression of ecstasy on it.

Then again, Eren was the only one that ever got to see Levi this way. It made him feel special, and he wanted to keep it all for himself. He changed his rhythm to short, rapid strokes and he released one of Levi's hands to grip his cock. So hard…it was so damned hard and dripping precum. Levi was very close to orgasm again. Eren licked the marks he'd left on the smaller man's neck, soothing them. His hot breath stirred the captain's hair as he nuzzled his sweating temple. There was always something primal to their lovemaking. It made Eren feel like a beast in rut at times, but it was the most exciting sex he'd ever had.

"Ha…ha…ha…fuck!" growled Levi breathlessly.

It happened then, and he again painted the wall with his semen. Eren shuddered as the hot, tight walls of muscle sheathing him clenched rapidly around his length. He tried to last, but the rhythmic squeezing drove him over the edge. "Levi," he groaned against the soft, sweat-dampened black hair. He drove into him one last time, and he unloaded.

They stood there panting in release for several moments, and then Levi turned his head for a kiss. "What confidence…you lack for…your fighting abilities," wheezed the captain, "you more than make up for…with your fucking. Well done, soldier. Shit, that was good."

Eren smiled, worn out from the intensity of it. "Thank you, sir." He eased carefully out of Levi, and he looked around for the unused dusting cloths he'd brought up there with him. Still exposed, he went over to the folded little pile and he retrieved one of them to clean them both up. "Don't worry about the mess, Levi. I'll get it cleaned up as soon as…I catch my breath."

Levi nodded, and he allowed Eren to wipe both his backside and his frontside off. "Now I definitely need a bath. Damn, feels like I got rained on, I'm so damp. How do you do that to me, brat?"

Eren grinned with shy pride. "Determination, I guess." He tossed the soiled dusting cloth in the bucket he'd brought specifically for holding them when he was finished with them. He then tucked himself back into his pants—now missing a button. "Hey, do you see my button anywhere?"

Levi paused in buttoning up his shirt, and he looked around with narrowed eyes. "There it is, on the floor behind you."

Eren turned around and he located the shiny brass glint on the floor. He bent over to retrieve it, and when he turned back around with the item in his hand, Levi was smirking at him. "Can't believe you popped a fucking button, Jaeger. That must have been one raging boner you were sporting."

Eren chuckled, his green eyes sweeping admiringly over Levi. The man's shirt was clinging to him with sweat, and he looked sinfully gorgeous to Eren. "Well, you do have that effect on me. Um, do you know anyone in the ranks that could fix this for me? Sewing is one thing I never got the hang of."

"Just leave them on my trunk in our quarters," suggested Levi. "I can do it."

"Wow, there isn't much you can't do," Eren complimented. "I'll bet housewives would be envious of all your domestic skills, and…uh, don't look at me like that, sir. It was meant to be a compliment."

"Tch. Don't start getting ideas that I'm the 'wife' in this relationship, Eren."

Eren couldn't resist winking at him. "If you _were_ my wife, you'd probably be expecting a baby by now."

"The horror," snorted Levi. "Be thankful that can't happen. Imagine me with pregnancy hormones."

Eren laughed. "But you with the pregnant waddle would be really cute."

"Don't push it, brat."

* * *

Refreshed from the encounter in the attic and the shower that came afterwards, Eren resumed his chores. The day ended with him assisting Sasha in the kitchen. They roasted three chickens and they baked several potatoes to go with it. Eren wasn't very good at guessing proportions, so he left it up to Sasha to decide how much they needed to feed all of the scouts currently living in headquarters. Most of them had homes of their own, but a handful stayed in the barracks or in the case of officers, their own private quarters.

"So Eren, I heard that Commander Hange finally perfected the shifter cure," Sasha was saying as she checked the meat. "I'm surprised you haven't taken it yet."

"I was going to," he explained, getting down a stack of dishes to place on the counter, "but then I decided to wait and think on it for a while. We still have nearly two months to go before we advance, so I've got a window."

Sasha turned to look at him, clearly puzzled. "Why would you want to wait? Your titan powers make you so sick and unhappy all the time."

"Yeah, it does," he agreed. He started counting out forks and knives. "But it's also useful. We're going to be traveling further than we've ever gone before into uncharted territory. We don't know what we can expect if and when we find those other shifter villages. In between, we'll probably have a lot more titan encounters than we've had before since re-joining the scouts. Like I told Captain Levi, I don't want to make a mistake and cost the Survey Corps a valuable advantage."

"I see." She sighed, and she approached him for a quick hug when he finished setting out the dinnerware. "Well, whatever you decide, we're with you. Okay?"

Eren smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks, Sasha. I know I can always count on you guys."

* * *

"Levi, are you listening to me?"

The captain snapped out of his daze, tearing his eyes off Eren Jaeger to look at Hange. He nearly blushed. He'd been staring at the guy since Eren came out of the kitchen with his helping of dinner, and his mind replayed the steaming encounter they'd had in the attic that morning.

"What was that?" he prompted.

Hange smirked at him. "You've really got it bad, don't you darling? It's a wonder Eren didn't burst into flames with the heat of your stare."

Eren sat down beside Levi then, and he looked at Hange curiously. "What was that, Miss Hange? I thought I heard you say my name."

Levi nudged the scientist under the table with his foot in warning. She winced a little, but her grin took to her ears as she regarded Eren. "I was just telling the captain he risked frying you on the spot with the smolder in his gaze. _Eren and Levi sitting in a tree…_ "

"Hange," warned Levi softly.

" _K-I-s-s-I-n-g_!"

Across from them at another table, Jean overheard and he choked on his drink with laughter.

"Shut _up_ four eyes," hissed Levi.

She ignored him. " _First comes love, then comes marriage—_ "

"Oh my god," choked Eren, red-faced with embarrassment.

" _Then comes a tiny Levi in a baby carriage!_ "

Levi narrowed his eyes dangerously at her, and he flicked the bite of potato on his fork at her. It hit Hange squarely in the forehead, and she gasped and blinked with shock. "Did the neat freak really just throw _food_ at me? How wasteful of you, Levi."

She then contradicted herself by throwing a piece of chicken at him. He glared at her, and then he grabbed his roll and threw it at her with enough force that it bounced off her shoulder and went spinning through the air. It landed near Sasha, and she looked around in confusion.

"That's really mature, guys," Eren sighed.

"He started it," muttered Hange. Another piece of potato flew from her fork at the captain, and he ducked just in time to avoid it.

"That's it, shitty glasses," snapped Levi, peeking up from the edge of the table. "You're a dead woman."

"Okay, you've both gotten each other back," Eren said in a pacifying tone. "Let's just calm down and eat dinner, okay?"

Neither the captain nor the commander paid him any heed. Levi got up and threw his drink in Hange's face. She returned the favor. Within seconds, both of them were dripping tea and water, and they erupted into a full-fledged food fight.

This of course provoked the younger recruits into joining in, and Eren ducked beneath the table as chicken, potatoes and rolls began to fly everywhere. "I don't believe this," muttered Eren, mortified that the man he admired more than anyone had resorted to such juvenile behavior. Then again, Hange tended to bring that out in him.

Armin crawled across the floor to join Eren under his table and wait it out. "They aren't exactly setting a good example, are they?" he observed.

"No, it's embarrassing," sighed Eren, "but Hange did provoke him. I'm just glad it's food and not fists, this time."

Armin chuckled, and whatever he was going to say got interrupted by Sasha's dismayed wail.

"All of you, stop it! You're wasting _food_!"

Mikasa soon followed Armin's example and she joined the two of them beneath the table. Her boyfriend was caught up in the food fight as well. So far, the three of them and Sasha were the only ones not participating.

"How ridiculous," complained Mikasa. "If Jean thinks I find this behavior cute or attractive, he's sadly mistaken."

"I'm right there with you," Eren confided. "I can't believe the captain's acting like this."

The storm of food finally slowed down and stopped, and Eren cautiously crawled out from under the table. Levi and Hange were standing there panting softly, and Eren stood up and shook his head at them. "I'm going to finish eating in our quarters," he informed the captain, thankful that nobody had touched his plate.

Levi's expressionless face was a bit flushed. He seemed to snap out of it when Eren took his plate, silverware and drink, and he looked around at the mess that came of the chaos. "All right, everyone that participated in that, get started on cleaning up this mess. That means you too, Hange."

She grumbled a little, but she didn't argue. "Is there any more left?"

"Yes ma'am," Sasha said acidly, making a sweeping gesture. "All over the floor."

"I guess we're all going to bed without supper," observed Levi dryly.

Eren shook his head again, and he walked out of the mess hall with his salvaged dinner.

* * *

Levi joined his lover in their chambers after cleaning up the mess with the other food fight participants. He paused at the doorway and he tried to think of something to say. Eren was sitting at the little table in the room, reading a book and eating slowly. "So are you pissed at me or what?"

Eren looked up from the half-eaten plate of food. He sighed and bit his lip. "Honestly sir, I'm a little disappointed…but you did keep telling Hange to stop and she just kept going. I was expecting you to snap, but not like that."

"Well, I did promise you that I wouldn't hit her in front of you anymore," reminded Levi. He closed and locked the door behind him, and he started undressing for a bath.

"Oh yeah," murmured Eren with a start. "You _did_ promise me that, didn't you? So that's why you threw food at her?"

"Tch. Believe me, I wanted to put my boot to her head, but then I remember how you hate seeing us do violence to each other." Levi dropped his shirt in the laundry bin, and he walked over to Eren. "So am I forgiven?"

Eren's mouth twitched. "Here, bend over. You've…still got a little potato in your hair."

Levi obligingly bent over so that his lover could remove said food particle.

"Okay, got it." Eren suddenly laughed and shook his head as the captain straightened up. "Man, I never thought I'd see my hero in a food fight. That was surreal."

"You didn't answer my question," pressed Levi.

Eren smiled at him, and he nodded. "Since you did it to avoid punching her in front of me, I guess I forgive you."

"Good." Levi's stomach growled, and he sighed. Maybe he could eat some cheese or something to pacify his hunger.

Eren's expression softened, and he pushed his plate toward the captain invitingly. "Here, finish mine. I've had enough to eat."

Levi shook his head. "No, that's your dinner. You should finish it."

"I don't want you going to bed hungry," insisted Eren.

"I deserve to go to bed hungry." Levi shrugged. "I acted like an ass and set a shitty example for my men."

Eren smiled again. "You know what? I think that food fight was good for them. Everyone needs release from tension once in a while. People seemed to be having fun…well, except for Sasha."

"Hmph. I thought she was going to rip our heads off. That girl takes food more seriously than anyone I've ever known."

"Yeah, that's Sasha." Eren smirked. "But you need to remember, we all grew up with a food shortage. That didn't change until three or so years ago. We're all still getting used to having three square meals a day."

"Hmm, good point." Levi started to head to the bathroom.

"Sir, please finish my plate," urged the shifter when the captain's stomach growled again. "I know you're hungry."

Levi sighed and turned to look at him. The earnest expression on Eren's face finally made him cave, and he walked back to the table to join him. "All right, since you're so determined. You aren't going to let it go and we'll end up arguing back and forth all night."

"That's right," Eren said with a nod of agreement. He got up when Levi started to eat, and he paused to kiss him on the crown of his head. "I'll go draw you a bath while you finish that."

"Mmph," mumbled Levi around his bite of potato. He chewed and swallowed it. "Altruistic, stubborn brat."

* * *

-To be continued


	24. Chapter 24

It was a hard winter. They actually got snowed in during the month of January, and one of the pipes in the community bathroom burst from the cold. Stefan replaced it and he suggested they leave the faucets dripping to prevent it from happening again. Hange estimated that spring was going to come late. Levi of course was miserable in the cold, but Bertolt again proved how useful he could be by going out and gathering wood. His high body temperature allowed him to work in the snow without suffering any chapped skin or a risk of hypothermia. Eren went with him to supervise him, since Armin had the flu and couldn't do it himself. To Levi's surprise, his lover was actually shivering when they returned with the wagon full of firewood.

"Shit, it's cold out here," informed Eren as he stood in the courtyard with Bertolt and Levi. He stomped his booted feet to shake off the extra snow, and he removed his cloak to shake it off as well.

"Then get inside," demanded Levi. "A fourth of the squad already has colds or the flu. We don't need you getting sick, too."

"I don't think I'll get sick," Eren reassured, sniffing a little. His nose was running from the cold. "My face hurts, though."

Levi shivered, understanding completely. He'd only been standing outside in the courtyard for around five minutes, and his nose was already turning red. The chill in the air was fierce, and for Eren to be affected by it, it must have been even worse out in the woods. "Go and sit by the hearth. Sasha made a hearty beef stew for dinner, so get yourself a bowl and warm up."

Eren tried to smile at him, and he spoke through his chattering teeth. "Am I smiling? My lips are so numb I can't tell."

"More like a grimace," observed Levi. He looked at Bertolt. "Leave the wood for now. You and that other clown can chop it into cords after dinner."

"Yes sir," agreed Bertolt with some relief. Unlike Eren, he didn't seem troubled by the cold at all. He wiped his feet off and he followed Eren inside.

* * *

" _Ah-choo!_ "

Eren paused eating his stew and he looked up at Levi with some surprise as the captain practically sneezed himself right off of his feet in the process of coming to join him on the sofa. "Bless you."

"Thank… _ah-choo_!" Levi hastily covered his mouth and nose with the napkin he'd dug out of his pocket.

"Oh no, not you too!" Eren patted the sofa invitingly. This was his and Levi's favorite room in the building to relax, now that winter was in full swing. It had an enormous fireplace, plenty of seats and a large selection of reading material in the bookshelves. Not that their sleeping quarters weren't cozy, but the soldiers and staff residing here kept this fire going all day long, keeping it nice and toasty.

"Not me too what?" Levi sat down beside him, and he opened the book he'd selected to read through.

"You're getting a cold," guessed Eren. So far, Sasha and Mikasa had both avoided falling ill when the flu started to go around, but Jean was laid up like Armin, and so was Annie. Hange spent so much time holed up in her lab that she hadn't been exposed as much as others, but her co-captain had started coughing a couple of days ago and now Hange spent a lot of her time nursing him in her quarters.

"I cleaned today," excused Levi. "There was more dust than usual, because everybody's been too damned sick to help out with the housekeeping. Hell, even the cleaning ladies are at home sick with that shit that's been going around."

"So you think you're only sneezing because of the dust?" Eren was doubtful of that, simply because Levi always had his mouth and nose covered when he cleaned, and he'd never witnessed him sneezing like that before after tidying up.

"It's just the dust," insisted Levi. "I've been disinfecting all germ vectors, and I've stayed away from the barracks where so many scouts are laid up."

Eren sighed. He didn't think it mattered _how_ clean Levi kept the doorknobs and toilet handles in this place. The flu was air-born and exposure to the elements only increased the risk of falling ill. Levi had spent an awful lot of time outside inspecting the exterior of the headquarters building the other day, and Eren probably hadn't helped by impulsively lobbing a snowball at him in a sneak attack. Now he felt bad. He might have contributed to the captain's risk of catching a cold.

"Stop looking at me like you're my mother," Levi demanded, reaching into his vest pocket for his reading glasses. "It's creepy."

Eren shrugged, and he returned his attention to his meal, scooping up another spoonful. "I don't think I was looking at you like your mother. I just don't want you getting sick."

"I may not have your resistance to it, but I rarely fall ill." Levi's gaze scanned over the text of the book in his hands, and he turned the page.

Eren found himself watching him, just enjoying the sight of him reading. Levi sure looked cute in those glasses. They were small with black frames and oblong shaped lenses. He'd resisted getting the prescription when his latest physical revealed he needed a pair of reading glasses, and Hange informed Eren privately that Levi had actually managed to dodge that bullet for years, now. The captain's long-range sight was as sharp as a hawk's, but he had to hold reading material at arm's length sometimes to make out the words. It was rather ironic that he always picked on Hange's eyewear when he required some of his own.

Levi paused in his reading to glance sidelong at the shifter. "What is it, Eren? You've got those puppy eyes again."

Eren smirked. One of these days, he was going to have to have a look in the mirror to witness what his "puppy eyes" looked like when Levi provoked feelings of adoration in him. "You look good in those glasses…kind of refined and sexy."

"Tch, don't bullshit me, kid." Levi adjusted said glasses, pushing the black wire frames a little further up on his nose.

"It's not bullshit," protested Eren. He scooted a little closer to the older man, and he leaned in to kiss him on the temple. "It's a good look for you."

"It's a geezer look for me," grumbled Levi. "If I hadn't started getting headaches from squinting at reports, I wouldn't have gotten them. Fucking Hange's over the moon about it. She thinks I can't call her 'shitty glasses' anymore because I've got to wear these things to read."

Eren chuckled. "Well, she does have a point. It's kind of hypocritical for you to keep calling her that."

"She's always going to be 'shitty glasses' and 'four eyes' to me, Eren. It's too engrained for me to quit."

"I guess that makes sense." Eren spooned up more stew. "I don't think she really minds, anyway. They're just your nicknames for her, like the way she's always calling you 'tiny captain' and 'shrimp'."

Levi nodded. "She gives as good as she gets, yes." He suddenly put the book aside and reached for his handkerchief again. As Eren watched he sneezed hard enough to make his eyes water. "Damn, that one popped both my ears."

Eren put the spoon back down. "Captain, I think you should get a checkup, just to be safe."

Levi waved it off and folded his handkerchief back up to replace it in his pocket. "I'll be fine, Eren."

The younger man compressed his lips. Levi was always taking care of him when he wasn't well, and he wanted to return the favor. The stubborn man evidently wasn't going to let him, though. Eren reached out to lay his palm over Levi's forehead without warning.

"Oi, what are you doing?" snapped Levi irritably.

"I'm trying to check you for fever." Eren frowned and he shook his head. "It's hard for me to tell though, since my own body temperature is higher than normal. Your cheeks are starting to look a little flushed, though."

Levi touched his cheeks. "I think you're imagining things, Jaeger."

Eren sighed, and he took his hand off his lover's forehead to resume eating. "Would you at least let me check it with a thermometer after I eat? I promise I'll let it go if you aren't running fever."

Levi narrowed his eyes at him. "Fine. I'll hold you to that promise. We'll take my temperature and when you see that it's normal, no more worrying from you."

Eren nodded. "It's a deal. Thank you, sir."

"Hmph. Whatever."

* * *

As it turned out, Eren's concern proved not to be unfounded. They took Levi's temperature and found that he was indeed running a low-grade fever. Eren immediately insisted that he get into his pajamas and get into bed, while he lit the warming stove in their sleeping quarters. Levi grumbled about it, but Eren played the "boyfriend card" and begged him to do it for him. The captain finally agreed, and after getting him comfortable and getting the fire going, Eren went to see Hange and request something to reduce the fever. She loaded him up with a selection of medication ranging from tonics to pills, and she wrote down instructions for each of them. Eren thought it was a rather extreme amount of medication for the beginnings of a common cold or flu, but he wasn't going to argue with her. When Levi saw the basket of medicine Levi brought back to their room with him, his brows furrowed.

"Christ Jaeger, what the hell did you tell her? I've just got a little fever, not the plague."

Eren smiled softly with amusement, and he set the basket down on the little table they sometimes ate breakfast at. "It's Hange, sir. She just wants to make sure you don't get as bad as some of the others. You don't need to take _all_ of this stuff, but Hange stressed that you should at least take some of the aspirin to keep your fever down and sooth any aches and pains. Are your joints hurting? She told me to ask you that."

Levi's expression relaxed into his usual, opaque mask. "I'm fine."

Eren looked up from the bottle of aspirin he was examining, and he frowned at him. His jade colored eyes were suspicious. "Levi…"

"What?"

Levi leaned back against the pillows Eren had piled behind him so that he could sit up comfortably and read. He crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest. Eren kept staring at him, and the smaller man sighed. "All right, my damned ankle and knee are throbbing a bit. That happens sometimes in the winter."

"In the leg you hurt fighting Annie?" guessed Eren. He opened the bottle and shook out a couple of pills. "Hange said that might happen. She gave me a warming rub to put on it."

Eren poured Levi a cup of water from the pitcher on the table to wash down the medication. He smiled adoringly at Levi as he approached, his eyes flicking over the long white nightcap Levi wore on his head to keep it warm. "You look so cute in that cap and those glasses, Captain."

"If you say so." Levi book-marked his place and he set the novel aside. He took the cup that Eren offered to him, and he held out his hand for the pills. Eren sat down on the edge of the bed and he waited for Levi to finish taking the aspirin, before tugging the covers down. The captain leaned back with a sigh as Jaeger bunched up his pajama shirt to expose his legs up to the thigh. He closed his eyes, but he immediately cracked one of them open when he felt the sensual glide of Eren's hands over his legs.

"That's not exactly a clinical touch, brat."

Eren shrugged, and there was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as they met Levi's. "Sorry, I can't help it. Every time I see your bare skin, I've just got to touch it."

"Heh. Horny little bastard."

Levi relaxed though, and he closed his eyes again. He heard Eren open the bottle of muscle rub and squirt some into his hand, and then the younger man began to massage it into Levi's leg, starting at the ankle. The captain had to admit that it felt good, and it did immediately start to warm up and ease the stiffness. Eren took his time with it, thoroughly rubbing it into Levi's skin and massaging the muscles as he did so.

The treatment felt so nice that Levi nodded off before he knew it. He jerked awake with a little start when he felt Eren's lips press softly against his in a kiss. "Mm, you finished?"

Eren nodded, and he reached out to gently ease Levi's glasses off of his face. "You dozed off. Why don't you lay down and call it an early night, Levi?"

The captain glanced towards the window. "It's still daylight outside. How lazy do you expect me to be, Eren?"

"Lazy enough to rest when you're sick." Eren smirked at him. "Getting plenty of rest is important when you're ill, right? Your body obviously needs it, or you wouldn't have fallen asleep just now."

"I fell asleep because of those magic hands of yours." Even as he said it, Levi's eyelids drooped further. He found it hard to focus his vision, and his face was feeling hot.

"You really have issues admitting when you're in pain or not well, sir." Eren leaned in for another kiss, and then he put his hands on Levi's shoulders and urged him to lie down. "Come on, don't be bullheaded. You can work your ass off later when you're feeling better."

"You're a pain in my ass, Jaeger."

Levi wasn't feeling well enough to fight him, though. He turned his head and snatched up his handkerchief quickly when his eyes began to water with another impending sneezing fit. Once he gave into the urge, he couldn't seem to stop sneezing. He counted four more of them after the initial one before the tickling sensation passed.

"Ugh…I'm going to need more handkerchiefs," predicted Levi with a sniff, scowling in disgust at the mess he'd made in the piece of cloth.

"I'll bring you a whole pile of them," promised Eren. "I know where you keep them. I'll also bring the hamper basket over to the bed so you can toss them right into it when you're done with them."

Levi scooted down on the bedding and he let Eren adjust his pillows for him and tuck him in. The room was getting a little warmer, thanks to the fire Eren had lit in the heating stove. He sighed and he rolled onto his side, watching as Eren went to their closet to retrieve some of Levi's handkerchiefs from the overhead shelf. The shifter carried them over to the bed and he stacked them on the nightstand by Levi's drinking cup. He then went over to the hamper in the corner of the room, and he dragged it over to the left side of the bed.

"There, you should be all set," said Eren in satisfaction. He sat down on the edge of the bed again and he rubbed Levi's hip. "Can I get you anything else, Levi? Is your throat sore or anything?"

"It feels fine right now. It's these damned sneezing fits that are going to drive me up the wall."

Eren grimaced a little. "I'm pretty sure Hange gave me some antihistamine to help with that. Would you like to take it?"

Levi sighed. He wasn't going to get out of this without being medicated like some feeble old fart, he supposed. "Sure, go ahead and bring me one. I'd rather swallow a pill than end up sneezing myself right out of the bed."

The younger man smiled sympathetically at him. "Yeah, you _have_ had some pretty violent sneezes. I thought you were going to fly right out of your boots, earlier."

Levi sniffed, and he tossed his soiled handkerchief into the hamper before grabbing a fresh one to blow his nose. He wasn't used to being sick. It only happened to him about every other year, and a runny nose was probably the worst part about having a cold. "This is going to piss me off."

"I know," soothed Eren. "I'll do whatever I can to make you more comfortable, sir."

Levi's little frown relaxed as the younger man stroked his hair. Much as he liked to play it tough and power through aches, pains and illnesses, he couldn't deny that he appreciated Eren's attentive efforts. It was funny how it had gone from Levi taking care of Eren to the reversal of roles. The captain really didn't know how to be a good patient. He sighed softly as his lover got up to retrieve the medication for his sinuses, and he sat back up to take it when Eren returned. Once he got the pill down, Levi laid back down and shut his eyes. Eren stayed with him until he drifted off to sleep, stroking his hair continuously and lulling him into slumber. He didn't feel it when Eren took his nightcap off and set it aside, nor did he feel the shifter's lips caress his heated forehead.

* * *

Despite Levi's stubborn insistence that he would be just fine, by the next afternoon he was coughing and hacking. By the day after that, he was so congested that he'd begun wheezing in his sleep. Eren woke up to the sound and at first, he didn't understand what he was hearing. He turned his head to look at his sleeping lover and when he realized it was coming from him, he immediately sat up and tried to rouse him.

"Levi," Eren called urgently, shaking the smaller man. "Levi, wake up. You're not breathing right!"

The captain's eyes fluttered open, and Eren found them too glossy to his liking. The shifter rolled his lover onto his side when Levi started to cough, trying to make breathing easier for him. "Shit, Captain!" Levi had coughed up a glob of thick phlegm, and he started to gag in reaction to it.

"Easy, Levi. Here." Eren snatched up one of the handkerchiefs and he wiped Levi's mouth and face off. He was definitely worried about him, now. Armin's symptoms had gotten like this just before Hange diagnosed him with pneumonia. Levi kept coughing and hacking, and he cleared his lungs of a little more phlegm before collapsing in a panting heap on the bed. Eren felt his forehead and it was hot enough to leave little doubt his fever had spiked.

"Sir, I'm going to go and get Hange," Eren said as calmly as he could. "Will you be all right by yourself for just a little while?"

Levi nodded and he covered his mouth as another coughing fit shook him. Eren gritted his teeth and rolled out of bed, not even bothering to put a robe on over his pajamas. He ran out the door and down the hall to the other side of the wing, where Hange's private quarters were. He banged on her door and he called out to her, guessing she was still in bed. Moments later, the door opened and he found himself looking not at Hange, but at Stefan Lane.

"Squad Leader Lane, good morning," Eren said in a rush, having no time to offer more than a cursory greeting of respect. "Is Hange in? I really think she needs to have a look at Captain Levi. He's having trouble breathing and he's started coughing up phlegm."

Stefan frowned. "That's not good. Hold on a moment, and I'll get her out of bed."

Eren nodded. "Thank you."

The door closed again, and Eren fidgeted as he listened to Stefan and Hange's voices inside the room. Hange was protesting having her sleep interrupted, but as soon as Lane told her what was going on, she exclaimed in concern. The door was yanked open again, and Hange poked her head out to regard Eren with wide, bloodshot eyes. She'd hastily crammed on her glasses and they were lopsided on her face. Her hair was even messier than usual, one side of it smushed flat against her head from the way she'd been sleeping.

"Eren, I'll be right there! Just go back to your quarters and keep an eye on Levi while I gather some things, all right?"

"Right," he agreed, and he turned and rushed off without another word. He returned to his and Levi's room to find the man red-faced and still hacking up a storm. Two more handkerchiefs had joined the pile of them in the laundry basket.

"Captain," said Eren, all but diving across the room to assist him. He started slapping Levi's back, trying to loosen the congestion in his lungs. "Hange's on her way now. Just concentrate on breathing, okay?"

"W-water," choked Levi.

Eren got up to pour some fresh for him, and he helped Levi to sit up and drink. He gazed at him with naked worry in his eyes, finding his suffering unbearable. At least the coughing spell seemed to have ended, for now. "Is it better now, sir?"

Levi nodded, and he fell back against the pillows as Eren stacked them behind his back for support. "Chest is tight. Haven't been this sick in ages."

Eren placed a hand against Levi's chest when the captain drew a labored breath. He could feel the vibration of his lungs rattling beneath his palm. He'd never seen Levi sick before at all. Injured yes, but never ill. "We'll get you taken care of, Levi. I won't leave your side until you're better."

"What about…your treatment?" murmured the captain tiredly. "Spring's…right around the corner. Have you decided?"

"Don't worry about my treatment right now," urged the shifter. He could hardly believe the man was thinking about that at a time like this, but Levi seemed a little out of it. Eren hoped to hell the fever hadn't caused permanent harm to him, and he cursed himself for failing to notice it sooner and get help.

The door opened without ceremony and Hange came stumbling in, clutching her medical supply bag in one hand. She clucked her tongue after taking one look at Levi, and she put her bag on the table and opened it up.

"I should have known better than to just leave you be as you told me to, Levi. You naughty boy, now look at the condition you're in!"

Stefan knocked a couple of times before poking his head in. "Do you need my help, Hange?"

"Sure, why not?" She got out her stethoscope and inserted the ear peaces into her ears, before huffing on the diaphragm to warm it up. "Why don't you measure out a dose of antibiotics while I have a listen? Eren, I need to look at his phlegm."

"My…phlegm?" Levi coughed again, and he gave her a disgusted scowl. "What the hell…for?"

"To confirm that you have a lung infection as I suspect," explained the commander. She retrieved a thermometer from her bag and she brought it over to the ailing captain while Eren, grimacing, retrieved one of Levi's soiled handkerchiefs from the hamper basket. "Now open up, cutie. Let's see how high your fever is."

It was clear just how bad Levi must have been feeling, because he parted his lips for her without an argument and he didn't try to downplay his condition. Eren handed the handkerchief over to Hange, and he sat down on the bed next to Levi as she opened the cloth to have a look at the contents.

"Oh yes, it's an infection without a doubt," Hange mused. She showed the handkerchief to Levi. "You see how thick this mucus is? It's also got a pink tent, which indicates blood."

"Don't _show_ it…to me, shitty glasses," rasped Levi, his words distorted around the thermometer in his mouth.

She balled up the handkerchief and tossed it back into the basket with a shrug. "Just proving to you that you need more than some aspirin and cough syrup, my dear. Eren, get his nightshirt off for me, would you? Let's hear those lungs and see just how much congestion we're dealing with."

Eren nodded, and he urged Levi to lift his arms up so that he could pull his shirt over his head. Once he got his shirt off, Eren moved away to give Hange room. He watched as she pressed the stethoscope against Levi's chest first, and then his back when she finished with that.

"Well, you've got a worse dose of it than even Armin did," sighed Hange at last. "We're going to have to give you an aggressive regime of treatment, grump. This is what you get for overworking yourself and ignoring the symptoms when you first began to feel them."

Levi closed his eyes and grumbled, obviously too tired to argue with her. Stefan approached with the antibiotic shot, and Hange made a twirling motion in the air with her finger, squeezing Levi's knee to get his attention again. "Roll over onto your stomach, Levi."

"Not in the ass," insisted the captain, mumbling around the thermometer. "Do it…in the arm."

Levi started to cough again, and Hange quickly snatched the thermometer out of his mouth before he could accidentally bite down on it and risk breaking it in his mouth. She checked the reading with a frown. "Oh my. Eren darling, why don't you run our tiny captain a cool bath while I administer this shot? Don't make it too cold, mind you. Lukewarm should be fine."

Eren came closer with a look of dread. "How bad is it?"

"Well, he's not at a critical temperature yet, but we really shouldn't allow it to get any higher, if we can help it. The bath combined with fever reducer medication should give him some relief."

"What?" Levi came out of his half swoon. "A bath?"

Hange smiled at him. "I had a feeling that would perk your interest. Of course, I'll leave that part up to Eren. Are you sure you wouldn't rather get the shot in your hip, shrimp? It won't sting as much as it will in the shoulder. It's probably the only place on your body that has any fat to insulate it."

"Shoulder's fine," coughed Levi. "Just get it…done before I start…hacking too hard again."

She shrugged. "All right, then."

Eren stayed until Hange took the needle from Stefan, prepared the target area with astringent and administered the shot. "I'll be right back, Captain."

With a little sigh, he went into the bathroom to fill the tub as Hange instructed.

* * *

Levi didn't even have the strength to complain about the bitter taste of the tonic Hange had all but forced down his throat. After giving him a handful of pills, the shot and that disgusting tonic, she left his quarters so that Eren could get him stripped the rest of the way and into the bathtub. Levi's burning cheek rested against his lover's shoulder as Eren picked him up and carefully carried him into the bathroom. The captain hissed when he was lowered into the water. Though Eren had followed Hange's advice and ran it lukewarm, to Levi it felt cold.

"Sorry Levi," murmured Eren once he got him submerged to the waist. "I'll try to take your mind off the discomfort."

Levi didn't resist as Eren scooted him down in the tub and put a folded hand towel behind his head against the back edge of the tub. The young man then soaped up the sponge and he began to bath Levi with care, his green eyes meeting the captain's every few moments. Levi's eyes drifted shut as he started to adjust to the water temperature. Eren's gentle scrubbing felt good, and it lulled him to sleep within moments. He woke again a while later when Eren pulled the plug and gathered him into his arms. The younger man had removed his garments to avoid getting them wet, and he was just as nude as Levi.

"How long…was I asleep?" rasped Levi in confusion. It felt like sleeping was all he'd been doing for the past couple of days.

"Not long," assured Eren. "You were out for maybe ten minutes. I managed to get your hair washed without waking you up."

Levi sighed when Eren eased him down on the closed lid of the toilet and started to dry off his body with a towel. He looked at Eren and he covered his mouth on another cough. The younger man was now drying his damp hair, and Eren smiled at him when Levi peeked out from beneath the cover of the towel at him.

"Your cheeks don't seem as red," observed Eren. "Do you feel a little better, Levi?"

"A bit," answered the captain. "I think…I can get back to the bed…without being carried."

Eren gave him a doubtful look. "I guess you can try," he said cautiously.

Levi wondered why he was even bothering. He couldn't remember when he last felt this weak. The closest he could recall was when he suffered a lot of blood loss from a stab wound he'd earned in a street fight, back when he lived in the underground. It just rankled him to have to be carried around like an invalid, even if it was by Jaeger.

Eren finished drying him off, and he hung the towel back up and offered Levi his hand in assistance. Levi wasn't foolish enough to turn it down, pride or no pride. He took it, and he got to his feet with an effort. Eren reluctantly let go of his hand when Levi loosened his grip, and the shifter watched him carefully as Levi staggered on shaking legs out of the bathroom, not bothering with a robe or towel. He managed to get into the room and to the bed before collapsing, and he was shaken by another coughing fit. He heard Eren's soft footfalls approaching, and he felt the younger man's hand stroking his damp hair. Just the effort of making it to the bed had cost him.

"Easy," advised Eren, lifting the captain's dangling leg to situate it onto the bed with the rest of his body. He rubbed Levi's back and he bit his lip as the older man coughed until he was gagging.

Levi looked at him as he caught his breath and wiped his mouth off. "Do I look…that bad? That face you're making…"

Eren smiled without humor. "Sorry. I'm just not used to seeing you like this, and I feel helpless to do anything to make it better."

"You're doing…fine," encouraged Levi. That was a dick move on his part, trying to act so tough and wearing himself out. Now he had Eren anxious for him again. "Help me get comfortable, Eren." To hell with pride. He felt like shit and his lover knew it.

Eren nodded, and he pulled the covers back and lifted Levi enough to scoot him down a little. He pulled the covers back up over the smaller man, and he cradled his head on one arm while he reached for the half-drank cup of water nearby. He held it to Levi's lips and the captain sipped at it until it was gone.

"I could make you a hot toddy," offered Eren. "I remember my father doing that for my mom a few times when she got sick. It's supposed to help coughs."

"Doesn't that have…whiskey in it?" Levi laid back against the pillows and shut his eyes.

"Yeah, just a shot or two," explained Eren. "It's hot water, whisky, honey and lemon juice. Do you want to try it?"

"Ordinarily I'd never imbibe in the morning." Levi grimaced as he took a breath and felt the tightness in his lungs. "In this case, I suppose…it can't hurt."

"Okay, I'll go down to the kitchen and see if we have what's needed for it." Eren went into the bathroom to retrieve his pajama pants and his robe. He came back out a moment later, tying the latter closed. "After I do that, I want to put some of this rub on your chest that Hange gave me. It's supposed to help open up your lungs. I just have to keep the air warm in here for you."

"Nursemaid," accused Levi with a wan smirk.

"No more than you are with me when I'm sick," accused Eren.

"I suppose not," sighed the captain. "Hey Eren, if you can't find any whiskey around in the storage…try Hange. She's…always got a liquor stash."

"Okay, Levi. I'll be right back."

* * *

Eren wasn't sure how long his captain was going to be out of commission. Armin was finally up and about again, and he'd been sick for two weeks. The blond still had a cough and he avoided going outside, but he seemed to be recovering well. Eren did manage to get all of the ingredients for the hot toddy, and he mixed it up and brought it to his lover. Levi grimaced when he drank it, but he didn't complain. While Levi was nursing his cocktail, Eren got the jar of ointment rub from the basket of medicine, and he pulled the covers down to expose Levi's chest.

"Sorry about the medicine smell. It's pretty strong."

Levi shrugged. "Right now you could wave a piece of shit under my nose, and I wouldn't be able to smell it."

Eren grinned. "I guess that's one upside to being sick with the flu." He scooped out some of the ointment and he rubbed his hands together. "You already sound a little better. Is the hot toddy helping any?"

Levi looked into his heated teacup filled with the brew. "It's easing the tickle a bit, yes."

"Good." Eren began to smooth the greasy ointment over Levi's chest. That was one other advantage to Levi's illness; the perfect excuse for Eren to run his hands over that toned chest. He took his time with it, and he felt terribly guilty when the captain regarded him with sly comprehension.

"Someone's enjoying himself," uttered Levi.

Eren flushed and started to pull his hands away. "I wasn't trying to come onto you. I just um…get a little distracted by your body sometimes."

"It's fine." Levi coughed a little, and he turned his head to the side. He took another sip of his drink. "It isn't as though you were trying to bone me, Eren. Still, it's entertaining to see you get so flustered."

Eren sighed, his gaze going to Levi's chest—now shiny with the ointment. "I'm an inappropriate asshole."

"Don't be silly. You're just taking care of me. Go ahead, Eren. It felt good, and I think some of the tightness is easing up."

Taking his word for it, the younger man resumed rubbing the medicine into his skin. He avoided getting playful, but Levi sighed gently each time his fingers brushed over his nipples. Eren almost wondered if he was doing that on purpose just to tease him, but then he noticed the way Levi's cup was starting to tilt in his hand. He finally stopped what he was doing and he reached out to take it from the captain.

"You were about to spill," explained Eren when Levi's eyes opened again to regard him. "I guess the medicine Hange gave you is making you even drowsier."

"I guess so," agreed Levi in a mumble. "Ah, shit…here comes another sneeze."

Eren handed him his handkerchief and Levi quickly covered his mouth and nose, just as the sneeze occurred. Eren brushed the captain's drying bangs back from his eyes when Levi's reactive jerk to the sneeze made them fall forward. "You should try to get more sleep, sir. I can wake you when it's time for lunch."

Levi didn't look particularly thrilled by the mention of food, and Eren smiled. "I can relate with that look in your eyes, but I'm going to do the same thing to you that you did to me whenever I felt too sick to eat. Just have a little, okay? I'll fix you a broth to drink down, if you don't think you can handle anything solid."

The captain shrugged grudgingly. "I'll try it. I'd be hypocritical if I refused to eat now after pushing you so many times to do it when you were sick."

Eren was a bit surprised that Levi was being so cooperative with him, and he checked his forehead again to be sure his fever wasn't spiking. He seemed a little cooler than he had before, so that wasn't the cause of his docility.

"You keep doing that," muttered Levi. "My temperature…isn't going to change _that_ fast, Eren."

"I'm just a little worried by how agreeable you're being. It isn't like you to give into pampering without a fight, sir."

"Heh." The soft huff made Levi go into another coughing fit, and Eren watched with frustration as the captain covered his mouth again. When the coughing faded, Levi regarded the younger man with fever-brightened eyes. "Don't kid yourself, Jaeger. I'm…only this docile because I'm exhausted, and because it's you."

Eren's expression of frustration faded into one of pleasure. "Really?

Levi revealed slight exasperation. "You shitty brat. Do you still honestly need to ask that question?"

The younger man laughed a little, and he bent over to give Levi a kiss. "Still feels like a dream, sometimes."

* * *

Eren watched over Levi diligently while the captain recovered from his illness. Levi put up with it all because it made Eren happy to feel useful to him—plus he had to admit that he rather enjoyed the pampering. Hange kept him on antibiotics and after a week passed, his lungs were clearing up and he was able to carry on a conversation without coughing and hacking. Once he was well enough, Levi started going over mission plans with Hange, Eren and Jean. Winter was going to last longer than expected, but everything needed to be locked in before the snow started to melt.

Eren decided to postpone his treatment until after the expedition. Levi wasn't particularly thrilled with that decision, but as promised, he supported his decision. On the day that the platoon was to set out in April, he cautioned Eren not to burn himself out.

"Jean picks on you calling you a 'suicidal maniac' because it's partially true," warned the captain. "Tough as it may be to hear, you've got a fire in you that pushes you to the point of stupidity, Jaeger. You need to rein it in and learn not to simply react on baser instincts."

Eren nodded, clinging to his words. "I know, Levi. I'm going to try and use better judgment on this expedition. I don't want to make myself sick and become a burden to the scouts."

"Good." Levi's gaze didn't leave Eren's. "Most encounters we can handle, and don't forget that we'll have three other shifters at our disposal if that sort of muscle is needed. I don't want you fucking around with your abilities until it's necessary."

"Understood, sir." Eren regarded Levi with implicit trust. "I promise not to shift unless you give me the go-ahead."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, brat." Levi smirked, and he looked up at the gate. All members of the forward squad were present and mounted, waiting for the gate to lift and for Hange's order to advance. "You've got a habit of disregarding that oath whenever you think I'm in trouble."

Eren flushed a little, and he lowered his gaze with a shrug. "You're my captain and my lover."

Levi glanced around with annoyance, and he saw Sasha grinning. Wonderful. Eren had just spouted off loudly enough for half of their team to hear his proclamation. "Be that as it may, I don't need a titan bodyguard. Hold it together, kid."

Eren nodded. "Yes sir."

The captain relaxed a little. Eren might still suffer impulsive behavior, but he was easily the most cooperative soldier Levi had, and he had a good head for strategy when things got dicey. Levi knew he'd made the right call in naming him as his second-in-command. The portcullis began to lift and up ahead, Hange raised her arm up to silently signal the platoon to wait. Once the gate was up and the bell tower chimed, she shouted out to her fellow scouts, pumping her fist into the air.

"Comrades, advance! It's time to reclaim more lands for humanity!"

Cheers went up from both the scouts and the watching crowds of citizens. Hange led the charge through the gates and Levi swore when a rose thrown to him by a civilian smacked him in the face. Eren laughed at the captain's sour expression.

"I'm sure she didn't mean for it to hit you, sir," he called when Levi turned to glare at the guilty party in passing. "She was just offering a blessing!"

"She needs to aim her 'blessings' more carefully," grumbled Levi.

The platoon started out in tight formation as they left the walls, and then they spread out. Erwin's long-distance formation was still in practice to this day, and Levi felt a little nostalgic as they galloped across the plains.

_~This is as much for you as it is for humanity, Erwin.~_

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must be a twisted person, because the idea of Levi sneezing is so adorable to me that I can hardly stand it.


	25. Chapter 25

 

Levi kept a close eye on Eren as they rode out across the planes. Perhaps he was a bit paranoid, but he didn't want Eren to use his titan powers prematurely. He didn't want him to wear himself out, and he cursed inwardly even as he watched over him. 

_~I've got to stop being such a ninny. He has it under control. He's fine.~  
_

It was so easy to tell himself that. Putting it into practice was another matter, however. Ymir inadvertently proved to be a distraction when she challenged Reiner and Bertolt to a race. It gave Levi an excuse to yell at someone and take his mind off of his concern for Eren. 

"Hey assholes, these horses aren't tireless. Pace yourselves or you'll fatigue them and end up falling behind the rest of the platoon." 

Even the bold shifter woman knew better than to test Levi's patience with disobedience. Wincing, Ymir slowed down and got back into formation with her fellow shifters. "Sorry Captain. Just got a little bored. It's nothing like the old days when we went on expeditions." 

"Not yet," agreed Levi grimly, "but we're still in reclaimed territory. Give it some travel time and you might be seeing more action than you want." 

In fact, he couldn't even predict just how much action they might be in for, once they made it past Sedge. The early snowfall had forced them to abandon the supply route and turn back early, so it was difficult to surmise how dense the titan population was going to get once they made it past territory kept clear of the giants by the warriors of Sedge.

 "Captain, you seem kind of tense," Eren observed, nudging his horse a little closer to Levi's. "We've got a ways to go before we should see any significant increase of titan activity. What's the matter?" 

Levi gazed at his lover pensively, and he wondered if he should even tell him what was on his mind. He'd expected for Eren to have undergone his treatment before they set out, but the stubborn brat refused for the good of the squad, putting their mission goals before his own happiness. 

"Hange's brought the shifter treatment with her," he said at last. 

Eren blinked. "Oh, really?" 

"It's a precautionary measure," explained Levi. "I know you've said you're going to wait until we return from this expedition, but given how sick the use of your abilities can make you, I didn't want to leave it up to chance and neither did Hange. Eren, if it gets bad enough, we will set up camp for a few days to put your titanism into remission. I don't care if it sets back our progress for a week." 

Eren smiled gently at him, and he glanced around at their companions before leaning over to speak to Levi in a low voice. "Please don't worry about me, sir. I'm not going to burn myself out. I've got a pretty good idea of how far I can push myself before it's too much, now." 

Levi sighed. "You say that, but the last time you tried to use your coordinate for anything besides kinky sex play, you ended up hospitalized. Yes, the treatment is going to make you weak and ill for a few days, but it's preferable to you seizing up or bleeding out through your nose." 

Eren lowered his gaze. "I know. I understand how you feel, sir. Believe me, I don't want to have another episode like the last one if I can avoid it. I'll…think about it. So far I haven't had any reason to use my abilities yet. I'd rather just see how it goes before I hold everyone back taking the treatment." 

Levi shrugged. "It's your decision. Just know that you have the option available, if it gets bad enough for you to change your mind." He'd half expected Jaeger to get angry about it, but the only expression he saw on Eren's face was gratitude. Maybe he'd cave after all and agree to take the treatment before they got deep into titan territory.  

* * *

 

On the second day of travel, they ran into a hitch sometime just before sunset. Hange was the first to notice that they didn't seem to be following their original trajectory. 

"Wait, are we off course?" Hange squinted at their surroundings as they passed into unfamiliar terrain. For the first time, she realized that they hadn't passed any of the landmarks they'd set up for over an hour. Stefan shielded his eyes from the sun and he looked around as well, equally disoriented. 

"I don't remember these hills," he announced suspiciously. The breeze ruffled his dark blond hair as he pulled out his binoculars to get a better long distance view. He twisted in his saddle, surveying the landscape. "Er, Hange…I think we're too far west. We're going to miss all of our supply bases and Sedge, if we keep heading this way." 

"Well, damn," she sighed. That was what she got for daydreaming rather than keeping an eye on her heading. She'd thought she knew the way well enough, but at least they'd realized they were off course before they went too far out of their way. She drew her flare gun and put a green cartridge into it. "How far east do you think we need to go to get back on track?" 

Stefan checked his compass, and he looked around thoughtfully. "Not too far. Maybe a ten-meter adjustment of our direction. That should put us back on the right heading." 

Levi came riding up from the center command squad, and by the frown on his face he too had realized they were off course. "Are we sight-seeing or what?" he demanded crossly. "We've got a whole squad of supply runners coming up behind us, and we can't keep their path clear of any titans if we're all over the damned map." 

"I realize that, cranky-pants." Hange took aim with her flare gun and she fired it off at an angle to the east to signal the platoon of the change of direction. "I'm fixing it right now. We aren't that far off course." 

"It's still going to cost us daylight," he grumbled. "Pay more attention, four eyes. Let's avoid getting lost in uncharted territory, shall we?" 

"I know, I know," she sighed. "You don't need to lecture me." 

"Tch. Just get us back on the right path. We need to reach a stopping point before it gets dark and set up a perimeter, even if we don't make it to the next supply base today." 

Hange nodded in agreement, and when Levi turned his horse back around to rejoin his squad, she rolled her eyes toward Stefan. "You're supposed to stop me when I get into daydreaming," she reminded him. "Now teacher's sending me home with a note." 

The blond man chuckled. "Sorry, Commander. I was just as zoned out as you were. It's been such an uneventful journey so far and I've been counting blades of grass." 

"You too, huh?" Hange smirked. "It doesn't help that the weather's so nice today. The only menace out here so far has been Levi." 

"Shh, Hange," cautioned Stefan with a glance over his shoulder at the retreating captain. "He'll hear you." 

"I don't care if the little terror hears me or not," she insisted…but she _did_ lower her voice, belying her statement. Between recruiting Annie into their ranks officially and then leading the whole platoon off course, she hadn't exactly put herself on Levi's good side. 

 

* * *

 

"I thought this terrain looked unfamiliar," Eren said when Levi returned to their team's ranks and explained what was going on. "How far have we drifted, sir?" 

"Far enough to add at least another hour's travel time than what we anticipated," grumbled the captain. "I doubt we'll make it to the next supply base by nightfall." 

Eren grimaced a little. "I guess it can't be helped. Don't be too hard on Hange, Captain. Our trail markers aren't exactly huge and I can't speak for anyone else, but I've nodded off a couple of times today myself." 

"Everyone needs to be more alert," said Levi sternly, "especially the lead command squad. Complacency gets people killed, even in reclaimed territory." 

"Yes sir," agreed Eren contritely. He knew as well as anyone that the further away from the walls and Onderath, the greater the chances of titan encounters. "Maybe some coffee would help. I could fetch some out of one of our supply wagons and bring it to the commander." 

Levi nodded. "Good call. You do that. If shitty glasses gets herself eaten before we even make it to Sedge, we may as well kiss this expedition goodbye." 

"Got it." Eren fell back to his squad's supply wagon, which carried provisions, spare uniforms and emergency gear replacements. The big supply squad was far behind them in the rear flank, carrying additional weapons and rations to restock the bases as they reached them. The real test was going to be in getting further supply bases set up, once they reached the last one they'd managed to establish during the fall. The provision wagons were going to have to get into tighter formation for safety's sake, once that happened. The spotters and command ranks were responsible for defending those wagons from any titans they came across and making sure they made it to the next base location. 

Eren retrieved a coffee thermos from inside of his squad's supply wagon, and he rode on up ahead to offer it to the commander. Hange smiled at him as Eren passed Annie, Armin and the other shifters. "Hello, Eren. What's this you've got for me?" 

"Just some coffee," he answered. "It's probably not even warm anymore, but it might help keep you alert so you don't get in trouble with the captain anymore today." 

She wisely accepted the offering. "Yes, I'm already on his shit list," she sighed. "I'd better not risk pissing him off any further today." 

Armin glanced over his shoulder at Levi's ranks. "He seems to be in a rather foul mood, today." 

Eren moved his horse closer to his friends and he spoke softly to him. "He's frustrated because I never took my treatment. I think that's what's really bothering him." 

Armin nodded in understanding. "I'm actually surprised that you chose to wait, actually. You were so determined to be rid of your shifting powers." 

Eren glanced down, absently staring at his hands. How many times had he bitten into them to assume his titan form? He could no longer keep count. He looked at Hange, who was gazing at him thoughtfully. "The captain said that you brought the treatment with you, Miss Hange." 

She nodded. "Yes I did, my dear. Levi made a good point to me before we left. We don't know how long we're going to be away from home, and if your abilities make you too sick, we both want you to have the option to undergo the treatment." 

Eren looked at Annie, who was staring ahead mutely. He couldn't help but envy her. Already he'd half forgotten what it felt like to just be an ordinary guy. "How hard was the treatment on you, Annie? The last time I took it, I was sick as a dog for a week." 

Annie shrugged. "It did make me nauseous and shaky for the first day, but it got more tolerable when we moved on to the second part of it." 

"Instead of five days of treatment, it only takes three now," Hange explained, "and it's much easier on the body. Now, taking into consideration your greater weight than Annie's, I'll have to adjust the dosage accordingly. It should be much more tolerable for you this time around, whenever you decide to take it." 

Eren lowered his gaze thoughtfully again, and then he turned to look back at Levi. His doubts remained, leaving him torn between choosing what he wanted and choosing what he thought was best for his squad. Maybe by the time they reached the last base they'd set up beyond Sedge, he'd have a better idea of what they'd be up against and whether it was necessary to keep putting off the treatment. Unfortunately by that time, they'd be deep into uncharted territory, and he probably couldn't afford to be too sick to travel or fight for a few days. 

"I don't know what to do," confessed Eren with a sigh. "I keep bouncing back and forth." 

"I know, sweetheart," soothed Hange. "You want a normal life again, but you're worried we might need the use of your abilities. It's an awful burden for you. Just know that we'll support whatever you decide, Eren. We're heading into the unknown anyways, so if we need to stop for a while to treat you, it isn't going to have a huge negative impact on this expedition. We don't even know exactly how long it's going to take us to reach the next shifter village, let alone the one that's allegedly by the ocean." 

"I guess that's true." Eren heaved another sigh. He had time to make up his mind before they made it into titan infested lands. He just didn't want to be a burden on anyone. He was regretting his decision to put off the treatment more with each hour. 

* * *

 

By the time they made it to Sedge, Eren resigned himself to having his titan powers until they returned home, whether their mission ended in success or failure. "I'm sorry, Captain," explained Eren with a sigh when Levi asked if he wanted to take his treatment while they were visiting Sedge. "I'm just too conflicted right now I know I keep going back and forth and that's got to be pissing you off." 

Levi shook his head. "I don't blame you, Jaeger. It can't be an easy decision to make. Just remember what I told you before; you are a good soldier, with or without your shifter abilities. If you feel so uncertain, we can put it off." 

Eren smiled hesitantly at the older man. "Thanks for being so supportive and putting up with my wishy-washiness." 

The captain's hooded gray eyes regarded Eren searchingly. "I vowed to leave the decision up to you, Eren. I'm sticking to that vow, at least until you make yourself so damned sick using those abilities that we no longer have the luxury of putting the treatment off. Let's hope that doesn't happen. I don't like breaking my promises." 

Eren nodded, looking up ahead at the walls surrounding Sedge. "If it gets that bad, I won't hold you to your promise, sir. If it ever gets to the point where I’m not able to make the decision myself, you have my consent to make the call for me." 

The statement seemed to relax Levi somewhat. He nodded quietly and he spoke in a murmur. "I appreciate that, kid." 

 

* * *

 

The platoon was too large for all of them to go into the village, so Levi and Hange took their squads in and left the rest of their comrades camped outside of Sedge. They visited with the scouts that had volunteered to transfer to Sedge as a gesture of good faith, and they double-checked with the council to be certain the areas marked on their maps were correct. They were offered food and drink, and after enjoying a hot meal, they were given room and board overnight. Levi sank gratefully into the tub in the bathroom adjoining his and Eren's room, and he sighed as the warm water lapped at his skin. 

"We'd better enjoy this while it lasts," he murmured, resting his arms on the side of the tub. He bent his legs to make room for his lover when Eren finished undressing and joined him. The younger man hissed a little as he stepped into the water. 

"Ouch, that's hot!" 

Levi cracked an eye open at him. "Don't be so dramatic. It isn't that hot." 

Eren winced and he gingerly sank down. "It is to me. Too bad I don't have the same tolerance to heat that I have to cold." 

Levi leaned back with a little smirk, resting his head against the edge of the tub. He nudged Eren with his toes beneath the water when the younger man hissed another complaint. "Wimp." 

"Troll," Eren shot back. He reached for the washcloth and he began lathering it up with the bar of soap in the tray. 

"Heh. I keep forgetting about my plans to build that bridge." Levi scooted back to sit up straighter, and he grabbed the washcloth from Eren's hand without warning. "Turn around. I'll get your back and shoulders." 

Eren obeyed, and he murmured in appreciation as Levi began to soap down his back. "Feels good." 

Levi straddled Eren from behind, resting his legs on either side of the taller man's thighs as he bathed him. "No complaints about the heat?" 

"The washcloth isn't that hot." Eren shrugged. 

"Hah! Shit!" He yelped when Levi took the rinsing cup and poured water over his back and shoulders. "C-Captain, you didn't warn me you were gonna do that!" 

Levi nipped at the back of Eren's neck. "Quit complaining, brat. Turn around so I can get your front, now." 

Eren sighed a little and he obeyed. "I think I'd rather get my front." 

"Too bad," insisted Levi, dipping the washcloth into the water before lathering it back up again. He admired the younger man's physique as he started washing his chest. "This is probably going to be the last real bath we're going to have for some time, and I'm not depriving myself of this." 

Eren smirked, and he leaned back against the edge of the tub to let the captain have his way. "I guess that's an order, huh?" 

"Damned right." Levi tweaked Eren's nipples, making him give a little start and gasp. He toyed with them for a moment before lathering up the shifter's arms. "You can return the favor when I'm finished." 

Eren closed his eyes with enjoyment as Levi scrubbed him from the tips of his fingers to behind his ears. The captain was very thorough with it, ensuring every part of his young lover's body was squeaky clean by the time he was finished. He rinsed him off and he had him turn around again and slide under the water to wet his hair. Levi retrieved his bottle of shampoo and he scrubbed Eren's hair vigorously to get all of the travel dust out of it. 

"Ack…I got suds in my eye," whined Eren after a few moments. 

Levi grabbed the washcloth and he handed it to him. "If you'd quit squirming so much, that wouldn't happen." 

"I wasn't squirming," protested Eren. "I can't help but move my head a little when you scrub it." 

"Tch, complain, complain, complain." Levi waited for Eren to wipe his eyes before urging him to tilt his head back for a rinse. "I'm pouring the water now, brat. Try not to yelp this time." 

Eren closed his eyes and braced himself as Levi filled the cup and poured it carefully over his tilted back head. He did it twice more until it ran clear, and then he turned around. "All right, now you can get your revenge. Do your worst, Jaeger." 

Levi felt Eren's lips smile against his ear as the other man scooted closer, situating his spread legs on either side of his body. His brows went up when he felt the evidence against his backside that Eren was getting frisky. The captain said nothing, pretending not to notice right away. He bowed his head as Eren lovingly soaped up his back and shoulders. 

"Hey, quit that," warned Levi when his lover playfully blew in his ear. He scrubbed at it, a shiver going through him in reaction. Jaeger knew his body so well by now that none of Levi's weak spots were unknown to him. Eren didn't comply. Instead, he blew into his ear again, and he followed up with a nibble of the sensitive lobe. Levi's eyelids drooped, and he muttered another half-hearted demand. "You're pushing your luck, brat." 

Eren chuckled, and he kissed his way down the side of the captain's neck. He put more soap on the washcloth and he encircled Levi with his arms to begin lathering his chest and stomach. "I'm just taking care of my captain," he purred between kisses, knowing damned well that the ears and the neck were two of Levi's aforementioned weak spots. He paid the captain back for earlier as he nibbled his neck, and Levi's breath caught as Eren started rubbing his slick fingertips over his nipples. 

"I think I know the real reason you've always worn the cravat," murmured Eren. 

Eyes unfocused with pleasure, Levi spoke in a soft drone. "What's your theory?" 

Eren pressed his arousal more firmly against Levi's backside, and he tugged on his earlobe again with his teeth, before resuming kissing his neck. "Because your skin's so sensitive. All it takes to give you goosebumps is a light caress, like this." 

Levi couldn't deny the observation about his skin sensitivity, though it wasn't really why he always wore a cravat. It was simply his way of customizing his uniform a bit. "You shitty brat," he groaned as the other man's hand slipped below the water to gently grip his swelling cock with the washcloth. Eren stroked up and down in the pretense of washing it, making it stiffen further. 

"Mm, are you getting in the mood yet?" Eren could have easily just used his coordinate to tickle Levi's senses, but evidently he decided to get Levi worked up the traditional way, instead. To answer his question, the smaller man turned his head and caught Eren's mouth with his in a deep kiss. He didn't think he needed to verbally answer the question, considering his growing condition beneath the water. He rolled his hips, encouraging Eren's touch even as he reached behind himself and between the taller man's thighs to return the fondling. Not even being travel weary was enough to prevent Levi from reacting to his lover's touches. 

 

* * *

 

The next morning they enjoyed breakfast before bidding farewell to Sedge to carry on with their journey. Hange embarrassed the hell out of Eren when she casually remarked about how thin the walls were in the building they'd stayed overnight in. 

"Someone had fun last night," she informed him and Levi with a smirk. "I didn't know you could moan like that, tiny captain." 

Eren gave her a horrified look and his face went as red as a tomato. Levi took it more stoically, giving the mischievous scientist a warning look before fixating his gaze ahead, where the platoon was packing up and preparing to get into formation. "Our activities aren't the business of everyone in this squad, shitty glasses. Keep it to yourself." 

Eren bit his lip as Ymir smirked at him, having overheard Hange's observation. He wished he had a sack to put over his head. If he'd known others would hear them, Eren might have been a bit less vigorous when he made love to Levi the night before. 

"Hey Eren, don't be embarrassed," encouraged Ymir. "Look at it as a compliment to your prowess. You must be good to make the captain moan like that." 

"Do you two need an ass kicking?" Levi demanded lowly. "You've had your fun, so drop it." 

Ymir shrugged. "Just trying to make Jaeger feel better, sir. He even had you getting religious. I never knew you were so spiritual." 

Levi compressed his lips at the reminder of how many times he'd called out to a higher power, when he wasn't groaning Eren's name. "Last warning, Ymir. One more word about it and you'll be stuck on latrine duty for the rest of this expedition." 

She wisely said no more, but her sly smirk remained on her lips. Eren mutely looked ahead, willing his face to cool down. Ymir was far too interested in other people's sex lives, he'd come to realize. She also had a lot of guts, picking on Captain Levi as often as she did. Even as his lover, Eren wasn't even that bold. Mikasa came riding from the encampment to meet them, having stayed behind with Jean to watch over things in Levi's stead. 

"How was it?" she asked, falling into riding formation with them. 

"They were really hospitable," replied Eren. 

"We've confirmed the map locations given to us," added Levi. "Unless something's happened to these other shifter villages, we should reach the first one called 'Esher' within a week. That's what the council members claim, anyhow. Depends on the weather and the number of encounters we have along the way. It's the other village by the ocean that could take us a month to get to, and that's assuming we don't run out of supplies and have to turn back." 

Hange nodded. "We'll keep the supply lines going for as long as we can, until we either run out completely or the titan numbers become so great we just can't keep the supply squads safe." 

"I'm betting the latter is more likely to happen," predicted Levi, "especially if we run into any surprises like that deviant Eren and I faced down behind the walls." 

Eren grimaced at the memory. The reminder of the abnormal instinctively hardening its skin to prevent their blades from cutting made him more resolved to hold off on getting his treatment and putting his titan cells into remission. If it happened once, it could happen again…and who knew what other nasty surprises they might run into during their travels? If one deviant could "evolve" like that, then surely others could as well. 

 

* * *

 

Eren found himself using his shifter abilities sooner than anticipated. As the platoon journeyed further south, they ran into some bad weather and visibility was reduced. The spring storm came upon them swiftly—too swiftly for Hange to find a suitably defensible place to call for a halt. Levi had to take his team and double back to check on the supply squads, and it was Sasha that spotted the fifteen meter titan approaching them rapidly from the east. 

"Captain, we've got a fifteen meter class at three o'clock!" 

Levi turned his head to look, and he assessed the situation with a low curse. "Wonderful; out in the open with it pissing rain and no decent trees in sight. We can't leave it be, though. The bastard will either go after the center flank or make a beeline for our supply teams." 

"Sir, let me deal with it," Eren suggested, lifting his hand to his mouth. 

Levi narrowed his eyes against the rain coming down at an angle, and he gazed at Eren in consideration. "All right, go ahead. I'll assist you. The rest of you keep going and form a defensive formation around the supply squad. Eren and I will catch up with you after we've brought this ugly bastard down." 

"Yes sir," they called, and Jean took the lead as he, Mikasa, Sasha and two other scouts separated from Levi and Eren. 

"All right Eren, you're up." Levi drew his blades and he kicked his horse into motion. "Don't do anything fancy, got it? Just concentrate on helping me take it down. Forget about using the coordinate unless things get too hairy." 

Eren nodded, and he handed his horse's reins over to the captain and hopped nimbly off of the animal's back. He rolled as he hit the ground, and he bit into his hand as he came back up. Levi galloped on up ahead to intercept the target while Eren assumed his titan form, and soon the shifter was roaring and coming up behind his captain. He passed Levi up and he slammed his fist immediately into the enemy titan's face breaking some of its huge teeth and sending it staggering. He heard a little grunt from Levi as the captain caught up with him and stood up on his saddle. The hiss of the ODM gear soon followed, and Eren grappled with their target to try and restrain it into an ideal position for his companion. 

"Hold it right there," shouted Levi encouragingly as he circled around behind the struggling titan and his grapplers sunk into its flesh. Eren did his best to comply, but this titan was of a size with his shifter form, and it was no weakling. Levi swore as the creature turned, just as he was closing in on the nape. He was forced to change his direction to avoid one of its flailing arms, and Eren angrily grabbed the limb and ripped it off. The captain came in for another attempt, spinning gracefully through the air as the wires carried him back up. His strike was true and a hunk of the titan's nape fell to the muddy ground. The titan collapsed, its struggles immediately ceasing as Levi's strike ended its life. 

Levi landed on the ground and he nearly slipped in the mud. He caught himself with a curse and he tugged the hood of his cloak lower over his face as he looked up at Eren. "All right, let's get moving again and meet up with the others. You might as well stay in that form until we make it to the supply lines and confirm that they aren't under immediate threat." 

Eren nodded, and he waited for Levi to mount back up. The captain tied Dash's reins to his saddle horn to lead him along with his mount, and Eren followed behind him as he galloped away. It was a bit of a jaunt to make it to the supply teams, and when they got there, they saw that their squad mates had already dispatched an eight-meter class titan that had apparently managed to sneak up on the provision runners. One of the wagons was lying on its side, and the torn remains of its driver lay unmoving, half-buried beneath it. 

"Damn," snapped Levi after jumping off his horse to check for signs of life. The driver was dead. He must have gotten bitten in half before anyone even realized the danger, thanks to this torrent of rain. Levi looked up at this particular squad's assigned leader, who was staring helplessly down at the mess from atop his horse. "How many did we lose, Lieutenant Oliver?" 

The lieutenant shook himself out of his daze and he met the captain's eyes. "Two, sir…including this one. The titan just came out of nowhere! It got the jump on us before we could even begin to engage. We didn't see any warning flares from the spotters and this poor bastard's riding partner got swallowed up immediately. Your team arrived just in time to put a stop to it before the titan could go for anyone else." 

Levi nodded, looking at said team members. "Good work." He peered around with a shake of his head, trying to make out any signs of the rest of the platoon. He sighed. "Flares are next to useless in this kind of downpour. The spotters probably tried to fire them, but visibility is compromised as fuck." 

"What are your orders, Captain?" prompted Jean. "Should we regroup with the rest of the command squads?" 

Levi shook his head again. "No. Without being able to see any signal flares, the supply line is too vulnerable. We'll have to stick with them for a while and act as a close range escort until this shit clears up. Eren, right that wagon for us. If it's not travel worthy anymore, we'll have to consolidate what's in it with the rest of the supplies." 

Eren obediently reached down to carefully turn the wagon back to an upright position, and two of the soldiers in the supply team's guard escort removed the remains of the previous driver to wrap them up. Levi checked all of the wheels, and he found one to be snapped. "All right, this isn't going to drive well enough anymore, so let's start transferring the supplies in it to other wagons. Eren, you can shift back to your human form, now." 

Eren grunted and he sat down to exit the nape of his titan body's neck. While Sasha and Mikasa started helping with the supplies, Jean kept watch with his binoculars and Levi climbed up on Eren's titan body to help him out of it. 

"Shit," sighed Eren as he put his arms around the captain's neck for leverage. 

"What? It could have been a lot worse, Jaeger." Levi grunted as he pulled the taller man free of the tissue clinging to him. 

"My gear," said Eren regretfully, his red-striped face apologetic. "I should have taken it off before shifting. Now it's gone." 

Through the billowing steam, Levi could see that Eren's gear was indeed gone, as expected. Usually Eren trained his titan abilities in a standard uniform without any gear or a cloak. In the heat of the moment, both of them had forgotten the precaution of removing any of it before Eren shifted. 

"It's fine," Levi informed him. "We'll get you some replacement gear from one of these wagons. Just try to remember to take it off first, the next time you need to shift for any reason." 

"Yes sir," sighed Eren. "Seems like I go through more gear than anyone else." 

"You haven't been out in the field for months," excused Levi. "You're not used to shifting with your gear on. Hell, I forgot about it too." 

The captain helped Eren down from the carcass, and he watched him carefully. "Can you stand on your own, or do you need to climb into a wagon and rest for a bit?" 

"I'm okay," Eren assured him. He was much less shaky on his feet after shifting back into human form, these days. It was when he transformed too many times in a day or overdid it with his hardening ability and coordinate that tended to get him in trouble. 

Levi nodded. "All right. Go and get into the uniform supply wagon anyway, and change into some dry clothes and a cloak. We'll get your replacement gear afterwards." The captain looked as though he intended to say more, but at that moment he saw Sasha climbing out of the previously tipped over wagon with a slab of meat ration hanging out of her mouth, and he glared at her. 

"Blouse, if I catch you filching one more provision from the stores it's your ass." 

She blinked at him and she blushed guiltily. "Sowwy shir. I couldn't wesist," she mumbled around the salted pork. 

"Damn it, if we _do_ run out of provisions, I know who to blame for it," muttered Levi. "Go on, Eren. Get changed. I've got to keep an eye on the glutton here to make sure she doesn't eat every ration we've got." 

Eren went to do as he was told, and Levi supervised while Mikasa, Sasha and a couple of other people began moving supplies from the broken wagon to the intact ones. 

 

* * *

 

It rained all day long, and they tightened the formation of the platoon and supply lines to keep anyone from getting lost or put in a vulnerable position. Three more titan attacks occurred before Hange finally ordered a halt in the advance. They'd found some ruins of a farm, and the skies were getting dark with the promise of nightfall. Unfortunately, the rain just kept coming. Levi looked somewhat like a drenched, annoyed cat to Eren by the time they got their tent up and got inside. He smiled at Levi as the older man removed his cloak and gazed down at himself with a look of disgust. While the scout cloaks were treated to be waterproof, it was hard to keep them constantly covering the whole body while riding through a downpour. Levi's uniform pants and shirt were clinging to his body, and while Eren thought it was kind of sexy, Levi was clearly not impressed. 

"I feel waterlogged," complained the captain. He combed his fingers through his damp hair. His hood had fallen back while he was handing down their tent to Eren from the back of the wagon. 

"Well, you look pretty hot to me," informed the shifter. He stepped closer to Levi, admiring the way the dark material of his shirt was plastered against his body. He reached out to unfasten Levi's cravat for him and remove it, and then he started unfastening his gear. "Let's get you out of these wet clothes." 

"You just want to get me out of my clothes, period," accused Levi with a smirk. 

Eren shrugged. "Guilty as charged, but I also don't want you coming down with another cold or flu." 

"Hmm, that did suck," sighed the captain. "It was probably the most ill I've been since I was a kid." 

Eren helped Levi out of his jacket, and then he unbuttoned his wet shirt and assisted with the removal of it. He knelt afterwards and Levi braced a hand on his shoulder for balance as Eren tugged his boots off. The socks came next, followed by the pants and underwear. Eren ran his hands over the captain's toned body as he stood back up. "I should probably get out of my clothes too," he decided. "Doesn't do any good for you to change into dry ones if mine are still soaked, and I plan to cuddle you for a while." 

"Only cuddling?" The captain raised a brow. 

Eren grinned, his gaze dropping to the other man's groin. "Amongst other things, sir. You know I can't keep my hands off you when we're alone together." 

Levi glanced at the entrance to the tent when a bright flash of light flickered visibly through the slight opening in the flap. "Damn, that was close. It's going to be a loud one." 

Despite the warning, Eren yelped at the deafening boom of thunder that followed the lightning strike, Levi went to the entrance to have a quick peek outside, keeping the flap closed enough to conceal his nudity. "Thought for a minute it might have struck in camp." 

"I'm glad we set up our tent under this old stable," announced Eren a tad nervously. 

Levi tied the tent flap all the way closed, and he turned around to regard the shifter. "Yeah. I wasn't about to pitch it out in the open. Even Hange's got the sense to stay our of this shit." 

Eren nodded. The commander had decided to just bring her bedding into the barn and sleep in there with her squad. There weren't enough structures to shelter the entire platoon, so those that couldn't find a place to sleep indoors for the night were either sleeping in wagons or in their tents. Hopefully none of them would get struck by lightning during the night. He started taking off his clothing, jumping nervously again when there was another loud crack of thunder. 

"You're a bit skittish this evening, kid," observed Levi with a tilt of his head. He closed the distance to help Eren out of his clothes. "What's that about? I've never known you to be scared of storms." 

"I don't know," admitted Eren. "I guess I'm just still fired up over those titan encounters we had today, and I'm not used to traveling in titan country in this sort of weather. I thought Sasha was a goner when that one ten meter came crashing out of the woods after her." 

"Oi, she made it, so try to relax a little," advised the older man. He stripped Eren of his shirt, and then he helped him out of his boots and pants. "Hopefully this storm will blow over by morning and we'll have better travel conditions." 

Levi's smoky gaze roamed over Eren's nudity when he had him stripped bare, and he slid his hands over the shifter's harness-marked torso. "I can think of one advantage all of this thunder has to offer." 

"Oh yeah?" Eren put his arms around him. 

Levi nodded. "It'll be loud enough to drown out other noises." 

Eren smiled, and he lowered his mouth to Levi's for a lingering kiss. He could definitely get on board with what the captain was suggesting, and the evidence pressing against his hip left no doubt that Levi was in a receptive mood. They sank down onto the bedding, lip-locked and clinging to each other in the lantern light. Levi reached out for the light source to close the shutter and dim the interior of the tent. Soon Eren forgot all about the rolling fury in the sky above them, and neither of them worried about holding back their cries of pleasure.

 

* * *

 

-To be continued


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on updates with this one!

The traveling conditions were a bit better the next day, and they could once again make use of their titan meters and signal flares. The detection devices weren't perfected by any means, and they became unreliable when there was too much electronic interference. Now that the thunderstorms had died down, they were able to get clear readings again.

"Looks like we're back on schedule," announced Hange as the platoon started out again. "Well, a bit behind still, but there's no help for that."

Levi stifled a yawn. He wasn't the only one with dark circles under his eyes. It had been a rough night for everyone, and their encampment got attacked by deviants four separate times. Being forced to fight titans in the dark while it was pissing rain hadn't been fun for anyone. Fortunately by some miracle, they had suffered no casualties. Three scouts including Stefan got injured, but they were minor injuries that wouldn't prevent them from performing if there were further encounters.

"Levi, how is your equipment holding up?"

Still yawning with his hand covering his mouth, the captain looked down at his ODM gear to check his blade supply. "I'll likely need to replenish after the next titan encounter, but I think I've got enough to deal with a couple of the bastards…long as they don't pull any surprises."

Eren checked his gear as well. "I think I might need to refuel my gas canisters. I'll ride to our supply cart and do that now, with your permission, Captain."

Levi nodded. "Go ahead. Bring me some tea if there's any left, too. I need to wake my ass up."

"You got it." Eren pulled out of formation and he directed his horse to their supply wagon. Tying the animal's reins to the back gate, he hopped into the wagon with practiced ease and he found Armin already inside, crouched down by the spare canister crates. It seemed he too was running a bit low on gas.

"Hi Eren," greeted the blond as he switched out his canisters with a pair of full ones. They would refuel all of the emptied ones from one of the big tanks in the larger supply wagons, the next time they stopped for a travel break.

"So you're almost out too?" Eren looked for the tea thermos first, and he found a wooden cup to prepare the beverage for Levi.

Armin shrugged. "Mine are still about half full, but seeing as the number of titan sightings are becoming more frequent and dangerous, I think it's best not to tempt fate."

Eren nodded, understanding his caution. So far they'd run into no more titans with unusual abilities, but that didn't mean they should let their guard down. "Mine are about three quarters empty. I guess I used too much of it helping to take down that last titan this morning. How is Annie doing?"

Armin looked up from his task, blinking at him. "I'm surprised you would ask."

Eren sighed, and he finished stirring the cup of tea. "You've become involved with her whether I like it or not, and you're my friend. I can try to be civil and give her the chance to prove herself. I'll never be able to forget what she did, but maybe someday I can forgive."

Armin smiled. "You've got a generous heart, Eren. Believe me, I've been struggling with this, trying to reconcile my feelings for her with my feelings over what she did in the past. It's…confusing."

"I don't think anyone blames you for having feelings for her," soothed Eren. "Nobody that matters, anyway. We all know you liked Annie before all of this mess happened, and you've never let that compromise your judgment."

"I try not to." Eren finished replacing his gas, and he handed over a couple of replacement canisters to Eren. "She and I have an understanding. While I do have romantic feelings for her and we have started taking a few tenuous steps into a relationship, Annie knows that I will not hesitate to treat her like an enemy if she turns on us in any way."

Eren lowered his eyes, detaching his used gas canisters from his gear and placing them in the proper crate. "That's got to be a tough thing to have hanging over your relationship with her. Maybe everything will work out in the end. I hope for your sake it does."

"Me too," sighed Armin.

They heard a shot fired outside, and Armin crawled to the rear of the wagon to look out the flap covering. "Red signal flare," he announced to Eren. "It's close. There are several more of them off to the west, where the right wing spotters are located."

"Seems like a lot of these bastards keep coming from the west," Eren grunted, trying to hurry it up. He could hear people yelling orders and he guessed they must have titans incoming that made it past the spotters.

"Take your time and make sure you attach your gear properly," advised Armin. "It's not an emergency situation yet, and we don't need you getting yourself killed because you failed to secure your gas properly."

"Yeah, yeah," grumbled Eren. Armin ducked his head out of the wagon and he whistled for his horse so that he could join his team and see what was going on.

* * *

"Whoo, we've got another one like the big guy behind the walls," Hange shouted, her blade breaking against the suddenly diamond-hard surface she'd targeted. The one blessing was that they were heading through a more densely forested area now, and thus they had better terrain to employ ODM gear to full advantage.

Annie went for the creature's hamstrings, and she was quick enough to cut at least one of them before the titan's skin hardened. Sparks flew as her strike against the second ankle failed, dulling her right blade. She hopped away and took to the air as the smaller eight meter that had joined the taller one tried to grab her.

"I'll finish off this one, Commander," offered Annie, "that will get it out of the way so that we can concentrate on the larger threat."

"I'm right with you, Annie," Armin said, chasing up behind her as she circled around to make a pass at the lesser threat. Hange meanwhile engaged the bigger one with the hardening ability, assisted by Stefan, Ymir and Bertolt.

"Commander," called Eren as he and team Levi caught up to their position. "Permission to assume titan form to deal with this!"

Hange very nearly granted it to him, because they needed to spare as much equipment as they could. Continuing to break or damage pairing blades on just this one titan was not advisable, now that they were out of travel range of all of their established supply bases. She changed her mind when she saw Reiner going in for the attack on her left. Why make Eren use abilities that could make him ill, when they had another shifter with the same ability to harden his flesh? She recalled the idea Armin came up with for Eren when handling the last titan with this power, and she saw no reason the big blond guy couldn't try the same thing.

"No, Eren, let Reiner try his chops on this one. Reiner, do you think you could focus your hardening ability on your mouth and bite this guy's nape off?"

Reiner landed on a tree branch after an unsuccessful strike. He shrugged, and he let Bertolt help remove his weapon sheaths and gas canisters so that they wouldn't get ruined in the form shift. "Hey, it's worth a shot. People might want to get back before I do this. Wouldn't want to accidentally crush any of our own people when I change forms."

Levi immediately took to the air, and he sliced off the mutant titan's right ear in passing, effectively drawing its attention. "I'll lure the bastard away to make room. The rest of you follow, to give Braun the space he needs."

Bertolt took Reiner's gear, and he retreated in the opposite direction to put it in the supply wagon for later. Then he rejoined his team just in time to see Annie and Armin take down the smaller, normal titan. There were apparently other titans not far from there, but the spotters were taking them down.

"Is it just me," grunted Ymir as she evaded an oversized, clawing hand, "or are even normal titans starting to have abnormal behavior patterns? These guys probably shouldn't have even reached our flanks."

"It isn't just you," Hange called. She tried again to cripple the target, this time going for the back of the knees in synch with Eren. "Damn it! Levi, I think we're going to need your speed. To help slow this guy down!"

"Already on it," answered the captain. He came in like a furious little humming bird, making cuts all over the titan's arms and key weak spots before it could react. It fell to its knees just as the flash of green-gold lightning cracked down, signifying Reiner's transformation.

"So why are they acting like this," panted Ymir. "I don't get it?"

"I believe the longer they live as a titan, the more they begin to degenerate into an abnormal state," Hange explained. "If that's the case, then deviants used to be regular titans. They start demonstrating uncommon behavior patterns as the last of their lingering humanity fades away."

"That's terrifying," Sasha announced.

"Enough with the biology lessons," hollered Levi, retreating from the reach of the titan that he'd temporarily disabled. "Eren, to the trees. Let the armored clown take care of this."

Eren obediently joined Levi's side up on the branch. Everyone else cleared out of the way as well, watching as the mutated titan below began to struggle back to its feet, the steaming wounds inflicted by Levi quickly closing up. The heavy stomps and the crash of vegetation shook the ground as Reiner came charging at the enemy titan. A quick look at him assured Hange that he'd taken her advice; Reiner had forgone hardening the usual parts of his body to turn his teeth into the same solid substance protecting the nape of the enemy titan's neck. He was upon the creature before it could finish getting to its feet, and his mouth split open wide as he chomped down on the back of its neck. There was a crunch, and then the flesh ripped away in Reiner's mouth beneath the hardened portion. He'd practically torn out the entire back of the neck, and the top of the spinal cord was visibly sticking out from the mortal wound.

"That shit is nasty," exclaimed Jean with a grimace, watching the stringy red flesh tear away like some kind of gross spaghetti. "He could at least spit it out, instead of standing there with it hanging from his mouth. Sick!"

Reiner evidently heard him, and Jean swore and jumped to another branch to get out of the way when the armored titan spit out his gory prize—directly where he'd been standing a second ago. "What's wrong with you, man? Are you an eight year old or what?"

Having seen the shifter's improvised "spitball" and knowing Jean could have gotten injured if the hardened flesh had managed to strike him, Hange quickly landed on Reiner's massive shoulder. "All right now, let's not do that again, kid. You boys are just going to have to learn to get along. Good job taking out that titan, though. You can shift back to your human form and go recover your gear."

Reiner spared a scowl at Jean, but as soon as Hange hopped off of his shoulder, he obeyed her order and he emerged from his titan form. Hange checked the remaining signal flares and she looked at her titan meter to get a better idea of where the remainders were and what direction they needed to be going to evade more encounters. Finally, she fired a green flare up and to the left, and she and the others remounted and got back into their respective formations.

"Well, we've been expecting the possibility of running into another evolved one," she stated to her second-in-command as they led the platoon's course. "Fortunately we didn't need to have Eren shift at all this time, but I have my concerns that the same might not hold true in the near future."

"It's a double-edged sword, these wooded areas," reasoned Stefan. "While it makes the use of ODM gear more ideal, it also slows our progress and makes it tougher to spot lurking titans."

"At least the meters are working properly again." Hange tugged her hood up and over her head when a light rain began to fall once again. "Hopefully we won't run into another squall before we've settled at our next camp destination."

"I think if that happens, we should just set up camp at the nearest defensible position and double watch guard rotations," he suggested.

Hange nodded. "While I hate to put another crimp in our progress, you may have a point there. I don't want to let my impatience drive me to put this platoon at more risk." She thought on the last time she'd had the opportunity to look at the map and chart their current location. If estimates proved correct, they should reach Esher within around five days of travel provided the weather conditions didn't worsen and force them to make more unscheduled stops.

* * *

After four days of travel, they were again forced to stop in a hilly area after reaching the ruins of a small village. The rain was practically coming down sideways and one of the tents got blown away as it was being erected.

"All right, let's forget about setting up tents out in the open," shouted Levi. "Just get the watch patrols extra cloaks and take up shelter in these busted up buildings. We'll just have to wait it out and try to stay dry."

Eren bumped into him from behind, his hood blowing across his eyes and blinding him. "Sorry Captain," he apologized quickly when Levi swore and staggered. He had an armload of their duffle bags containing blankets, changes of clothes and personal items. "I can't see a damned thing in this mess!"

"This is bad, sir," called Sasha after following the sound of Eren's voice to locate the couple. "We can try to put up some tarps inside for more shelter, but most of these buildings have holes in the roofs."

"Just do what we can with what we've got," instructed Levi. "Anyone that can't find room in a suitable building will just have to take cover in the supply wagons for now. Shit!"

A fresh gush of damp, chill wind struck him hard enough to make him fall against the side of the wrecked home he'd chosen to enter for shelter. Eren caught him around the waist and he shoved the front door open with his shoulder, making it creak loudly on its rusty hinges. He helped the smaller man inside and Sasha held the door open steady for them, before coming in behind them. Drenched and dripping water everywhere, the three of them looked around as Levi got out his crystal lantern to look around at the interior. As Sasha had already observed, there was a hole in the shingled roof just over the kitchen area, roughly five feet in diameter. That area of the floor was drenched, but a quick investigation of the rest of the place revealed that there were some parts of the house dry enough to suit their needs.

"Right, let's get a tarp from the supplies and see about temporarily patching up that hole in the roof," suggested Levi. This building could probably fit ten people. Eren, put our things in the bedroom and clear out any furniture you can to make room for more people. I'll go and get that tarp to start working on that hole. Sasha, you check the next building and see what its status is."

Jean and Mikasa were on patrol duty, so setting up shelter would have to fall on the rest of them. Sasha saluted him, and she tugged her water resistant cloak tighter around herself before pulling the door open with effort and stepping back out into the gale.

"Eren, I'll be right back," informed Levi. "Go ahead and get started while I fetch a tarp."

"Okay sir. Try not to get too wet. I don't want you getting sick again."

Levi yanked the door open, took one look outside and shook his head with a grimace. " _'Try not to get too wet'_ , he says. That's going to be a lot easier said than done."

He couldn't even fucking see the other side of the street, and he didn't realize Hange was almost right on top of him until she bumped into him. With a sigh, Levi closed the door and he leaned back against the wall to brace against the wind and rain. He looked up at his companion and he blinked rainwater out of his eyes.

"Who the hell ordered the cyclone," grumbled Levi. "Better blindfold the horses, Hange. We can't afford any of them running off on us in a panic."

"Agreed. Whoohoo, this is some weather we're having, huh? I thought Annie was going to get blown away a minute ago. You should be careful out here too, tiny."

"I weigh more than you do," reminded Levi.

"Ah, that's right! I keep forgetting how solid you are, despite your cute little size. Well, I'll get started on securing the horses. I do hope Stefan doesn't get lost trying to lead his patrol out in this mess."

"I'm sure he'll be—"

Levi was about to say "fine", but then something hard struck his shoulder…and another after that. He looked around and he realized that the rain was turning to hail, pelting down on them with increasingly larger chunks of frozen rocks.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," snapped Levi. "We need to see if we can get the horses under some kind of shelter before this shit spooks them too much."

He could already hear the familiar, alarmed whinny of his own mount, and Levi strained against the wind and held his hood down with one hand to protect his face. He felt Hange's warmth coming up behind him, and his cloak billowed out almost straight behind him, damned near choking him.

"Easy boy," Levi said once he reached Arimus. He quickly procured one of his now damp handkerchiefs to construct a hasty blindfold for the animal, and he got a firm hold on the stallion's reins. He patted his neck soothingly, speaking as low as he could over the whistle of wind and the pelt of hail. Peering around, he saw what looked to be the remains of a set of stables. They would have to do. Levi did his best to calm Arimus before giving Eren's horse Dash the same treatment, and he led the animals to shelter.

"Over here, Hange," he called to the commander. "You'd best bring your mount too."

"Aaaahhhh!" Levi paused and he watched one of the smaller female soldiers go rolling past on the muddy street, apparently overwhelmed by the force of the wind. Hange caught her by the cloak as she tumbled past and she helped her up, keeping a supportive arm around her.

"You're all right, my dear," she called to the shaken young woman. It was Monse. "Go ahead and get inside somewhere. Help with setting up shelter for the night, okay? You don't need to be out in this."

The girl nodded thankfully at her commander. "Yes ma'am!"

Hange ushered her off, and then she went to collect hers and Stefan's horses to lead them to the shelter Levi had found.

* * *

"Can you _believe_ this weather?" Ymir stared out the window of the building she was in with Armin and Annie. It appeared to have once been a market, though any produce it might have had was long since decayed and gone. "I've never seen it this bad before."

"Well, we've traveled into territory with different weather patterns, and it's spring," Armin reasoned. "Hopefully it will let up soon."

"Maybe I should get permission to assume titan form," mused Ymir. "I could probably get more accomplished that way. Bring more supplies without having to fight the wind and hail so much."

"Good idea," approved Armin, "though I'm not sure where the commander might be, right now."

"I'll find her. You two can just finish up in here and get a meal started."

"Okay. Just be careful." Armin watched her go, and he put an arm around Annie as the wind came in with a spray of icy pellets once Ymir opened the door to let herself out. He looked at his petite companion with some concern, and he touched the welt on her forehead where she'd been stricken hard by one of the larger hailstones.

"Are you okay, Annie?"

She nodded calmly, her pale blue gaze meeting his. "I'm fine. It stung, but it wasn't bad enough to cause real damage."

"Even so, I would like to have a better look at it once we get set up a bit in here. It nearly knocked you down."

"The wind nearly knocked me down," corrected Annie with a dry little smirk, "but I suppose you aren't going to be satisfied until I let you doctor it up."

"You aren't wrong." Armin smiled gently at her, and he stood back up. "Why don't you just relax while I get these duffle bags unpacked and start setting up the bedding? At least this building only has a leaky roof in the very back of it."

Annie folded her legs up to her chest and she wrapped her arms around them. "If you insist."

* * *

Not even titans were stupid enough to be out in such a violent storm. The patrol teams saw no signs of approaching hostiles as they kept careful guard around the perimeter. It was a difficult patrol to maintain, and Hange ordered rotation of duty each hour to give every scout the chance to dry off, eat something and have a hot beverage. The hail and the wind kept on for nearly two hours, and then it settled down so abruptly that it was startling. Scouts began to emerge from their shelter to look up at the sky, chatting with each other about the strange shift in weather. Sasha got up on a rooftop and she crouched there, her face expressing concentration as she looked and listened. Eren came up beside her, watching the skyline.

"The sky's sure a weird color," muttered Eren. "It looks kind of…green."

Sasha shook her head. "I don't like this."

"Yeah, now that it's so quiet, we'll probably have titan's attracted to us," he guessed.

"That's not what I don't like about it," whispered Sasha. She had a slightly dreading look on her face now, and the wind shifted suddenly, billowing the opposite direction from where it had initially been coming from.

Sasha deployed her gear suddenly to jump down, and she hit the ground running as soon as she reached the hard-packed, soggy road. She immediately sought out Captain Levi, who had just finished preparing himself a cup of tea and stood talking to Hange.

"Sir, I would like permission to scout the landscape around this settlement."

Levi frowned at her. "We've already surveyed the landscape—as much as we could with it pissing down the way it was."

"But something isn't right," she insisted. "I can feel it! Please sir, I won't go far. I just want to see if I can get a better idea of what kind of weather we might be able to expect. It could help us prepare if there's another storm like that getting ready to blow in."

"It _has_ gotten awfully dark and quiet," mused Hange.

"All right, fine," said Levi. "Take a couple of allies with you, and if you see any titans you haul ass back immediately."

"Yes sir! Thank you, sir!" Sasha took off to go and find Mikasa and Jean, as had become her habit whenever she went on any gathering or hunting excursions for the platoon.

Eren came down for a landing near the captain and the commander, and he scratched his head as he watched Sasha running off. "What was that all about? She got jumpy all the sudden."

"No idea." Hange spread her hands. "She says she feels something strange in the air and she wants to get a better lay of the land. It seems she wants to try and predict whether we're in for another downpour."

The scientist sighed. "I must admit, it isn't a bad idea. I don't want to pack up and leave only to get caught in the open under another assault like that."

"Blouse has sharp instincts," remarked Levi between sips of his drink. "If she think something seems off, I'm inclined to believe her."

* * *

"So level with us," Jean encouraged Sasha as he and Mikasa rode out with her, heading away from camp, "what exactly feels 'off' to you? I don't even see any signs of titans around."

"That's sure to change," predicted Mikasa ominously.

"It's not titans that have me worried," explained Sasha, "though they're frightening enough to think about. There's a charge in the air that has me worried. You guys can't feel it?"

The couple glanced at each other. Now that she'd mentioned it, there was something ominous about the sky. None of them had ever seen it quite that shade before. "Have you ever seen the sky look like this?" Jean pressed, looking up at the fast moving, dark clouds. A shiver passed through him unbidden.

"From a distance, once or twice," answered Sasha. "Back when I lived at home. Once I saw something that terrified me, and it came out of the sky. It was far away over the wall, but it was still scary."

"What was it?" Mikasa asked.

"It was…" Sasha's face screwed up as she tried to think of how to describe it.

"Guys! Guys, look over there to the east!" Jean was pointing with excitement, startling both girls.

Sasha braced herself to see another nightmare finger reaching down from the heavens. Instead, she saw down into the valley the sprawling evidence of a rich farmland; a cultivated one. Mikasa immediately reached for her binoculars and brought them to her eyes, drawing her mount to a halt. The other two stopped as well as the raven-haired young woman scanned the landscape with the visual device.

"There's a settlement," informed Mikasa. She lowered her binoculars for a moment, and then she brought them back up to her eyes again and tilted them back a little further to look beyond the fields they'd spotted. She adjusted her binoculars and she went utterly still with concentration as she surveyed.

"Yes, I see carts…and people! I can also see what looks like walls further back. It's a large village."

Sasha and Jean looked at each other, and then they fished for their binoculars as well to see for themselves. "I'll be damned," muttered Jean. "Looks like we reached the other shifter village sooner than we thought!"

"Maybe not," cautioned Mikasa. "We'd better go in for a closer look to be sure." She put her binoculars down and she checked her titan meter. There were still no readings indicating any titan lifeforms in the vicinity, but that should change once they got closer to the settlement down in that valley. If it _was_ Esher as they suspected and if it was anything like Sedge, the shifter residents kept the lands clear of titans.

"Come on," Sasha urged, her excitement rising. Despite her earlier expressed concerns about the state of the weather, she was the first to take off. If they were friendly, this village could provide food, shelter and additional information about their next attempted destination—all very important things.

As they rode on down into the valley, they found dirt roads leading through the farmlands and beyond. Now that they were closer, they could see what looked like one trail that had become overgrown with time, and it appeared to head back in the direction to the north where they'd come from. That lent credence to the Sedge council's story about how the shifter community split up to make more room for their growing population and established further colonies outside the walls. It seemed that Sedge and Esher did once have a trade route between them, but for whatever reason, that practice got eventually dissolved and they lost touch with each other.

It was too early to make many assumptions, though. They needed to see evidence that this was a shifter village before confirming it, and then they'd have to report their findings back to the commander and captain. How they would proceed from there was up to their leaders, whether it was a shifter village or a settlement of ordinary humans that had some other means of defending from titans.

"I'm getting readings," Jean announced to his companions as they road through the valley, keeping a wide berth of the farmlands and trying to keep the trees between themselves and anyone out in the fields. "Yeah, straight up ahead from that hill, where that village is. Check yours to be sure, guys. I know these things can flake out."

Mikasa and Sasha both checked, but Sasha nearly dropped hers when a strong gust of wind hit them head-on and made the trees around them groan. Her eyes widened when she counted at least fifteen blips within the vicinity of the walled town.

"This has to be it," Sasha reasoned. "It's Esher!"

They passed through a more open area where the trees thinned out, and a man's voice shouted out at them just as bells started going off from the watchtowers dotting the landscape, as well as the town itself.

"What are you people doing out riding in this! We're under weather alert! Get underground!"

The three young people looked at the hopping, waving farmer and each of them felt a range of confusion blended with alarm.

"He…doesn't seem to realize we're foreigners," Sasha observed.

"Ether that, or he doesn't care," Jean said, observing the way the wind was growing more violent and turbulent, shifting directions sporadically and whipping their hair and cloaks all over the place.

There was a roaring sound coming from the opposite side of the valley that struck a chord of dread in each of them. It wasn't the roar of a titan—at least, not like any they'd ever heard. The man yelled at them one more time, pointing frantically in that direction, and then he ran to his wagon and took off toward the farm buildings lining the road from the fields to the town.

"Uh, Sasha?" Jean was breaking into a nervous sweat despite the drop in temperature. "That thing you say you witnessed back home that time…what was it, exactly?"

The huntress's eyes opened wide, and she screamed the response when the source of the roaring crested the hills. " _That_!"

Jean took one look, wheeled his horse around and hollered to his companions. "Go! Go! Go!"

* * *

Levi finished securing the tarp over the hole in the roof of the dwelling he'd chosen, and he got up from his squatted position with a grunt. There was a rumble in the distance, coming closer. At first he thought it was only thunder, but it wasn't fading away. It was steady, and it was growing louder by the moment. He peered around with his mouth tightened suspiciously, his dark locks blowing erratically in the chaotic wind. Hange landed up on the roof beside him, holding up her binoculars to her eyes.

"Something's very interesting here, just as Sasha said," she remarked. "That's not the kind of noise a titan makes, and it's not showing any sign of dissipating."

"There," Levi said, pointing off to the east where Sasha and her friends had gone scouting. The three young soldiers were riding like they had the devil itself on their tails. "Come on, four-eyes. Looks like they've got something to report to us."

Both of them jumped down off the rooftop they were on and they rushed to meet up with the trio charging back into the ruins. Hange grabbed the reins of Jean's horse to settle it when the animal pawed at the air upon stopping, and she looked up at the group with intrigue, her glasses speckled with rainwater.

"What did you find? It must have been very interesting. You're all as white as a sheet!"

"Shifter village," panted Jean, "but that's not all! Something's coming, Commander! It was right behind us!"

The ominous rumbling, roaring noise was getting closer…louder. Levi had to shout to be heard over it. "Well what the hell did you find?" he demanded as Eren came out of their dwelling and joined them.

"Was it another mutated abnormal?" Hange asked, sounding more excited than alarmed.

"No ma'am, it's _worse_ than that!" Sasha cried. "W-we need to get below ground, fast!"

"Whatever it is, we can deal with it," Levi said, his voice calm despite having to raise it to be heard.

"Sir, with all due respect, this isn't something we can fight," Mikasa informed him. She looked over her shoulder at the direction they'd just come from, and an uncommon spark of fear manifested on her face. "Look, there it is!"

They all looked, and other scouts in the area dropped what they were doing and stared. Even Levi bore an awe-filled look of trepidation on his delicate carved features. "What in the living fuck _is_ that?" demanded the captain, at a loss. Lightning flashed overhead, reflecting in his hooded gaze.

There was what Levi could only describe as a reversed whirlpool winding down from the green-black clouds above, moving rapidly over the ground at its base and leaving a path of destruction in its wake. The massive vortex appeared to be made from the clouds themselves. He'd seen fire vortexes like this now and then, when the intensity of burning structures and hot wind caused the flames to spin and dance in columns similar to this.

He'd never seen anything quite like this thing before, though. It came all the way down from the clouds to the earth, and it did seem to be on a trajectory that would bring it to their encampment. Such weather anomalies were so rare in their part of the territories that hardly anyone in their ranks had ever witnessed one. Most catalogued knowledge of natural events were limited to those that were local and commonly occurring.

"I don't know what it's called," screamed Sasha, now in a panic. Her horse began to dance and whinny with fear, and Bertolt came running up to catch the huntress as the animal reared back and threw her. "Ah, my horse!" she cried.

"Fuck, mine's going crazy too," Jean grunted. He was forced to jump off before he got thrown as well, and Mikasa dismounted as well.

"It's a funnel cloud," Armin yelled out, struggling through the wind to join them. He had one arm over his face in an attempt to shield his eyes from the dirt being stirred by the air disturbance. "If memory serves, they're called tornados. We need to get underground!"

"That's what I've been saying," screeched Sasha, clinging tightly to Bertolt's neck and quaking with terror. "We can't fight this, Captain! All we can do is hide and hope it misses us!"

Levi made the best decision he could, under such unfamiliar circumstances. "Forget the horses," he hollered to those who were struggling to keep their mounts from fleeing. "In fact, untie every goddamned one of 'em! They've got a better chance of survival if they can run, and they'll probably come back when this thing blows over! Eren, get our mounts untied!"

"Sir!" Jaeger was off running to the shabby stables to do as he was told. He swatted each animal on the hindquarters as he un-tethered them. "Run! Run for it, Dash! Get out of here and come find me later!"

Levi ducked as a piece of some heavy debris came hurling through the air, narrowly missing his head. Horses galloped madly away from the camp, heading in the opposite direction of the rolling, churning vortex of fury. "Everyone get down into any basements you can find in these buildings," hollered Levi. "Go! Move it!"

He impulsively gave Eren a shove toward the nearest building to hurry him up when the younger man paused in passing him to give him a worried look. "That's an order, Jaeger. I'll be right behind you!"

Still reluctant but loyal to the captain, Eren obeyed. He joined Mikasa, Jean, Bertolt and Sasha as they piled into the building and made for the stairs leading to the basement level. Armin ran off to the next building where he'd left Annie, and Reiner was already there at the doorway, bracing the door against the wind so that other could squeeze past. Ymir was already inside in the back, ushering people to the cellar door.

Levi turned to Hange, only to find her staring with rapt attention and wide eyes at the funnel cloud closing the distance.

_~Shit…don't tell me she's flaking out now…~_

But "flaking out" appeared to be exactly what Hange was doing. She held her arms open and she smiled like a madwoman at the weather spectacle. "It's wondrous! Beautiful!" she exclaimed. "I want to learn more about it! Does it go from the ground to the sky like lightning, or is it the other way around? Is it attracted to heat? Water? Structures? I couldn't be sentient, could it?"

"Damn it, Hange," snapped Levi, now feeling a real sense of urgency. Initially he'd just been a bit disconcerted, but shitty glasses was showing no sign of intending to move. Levi grabbed her arm. The thing was getting too close, and there was now hail mixed with the debris flying through the air. A gust of wind hit him hard enough to almost knock him off his feet, and he staggered with Hange.

"Come on!"

"But I have to _see_ it, Levi! Imagine the power harnessed in that glorious funnel of the elements! What could we do with that power, if we could learn how it works?"

"Who the fuck cares?" shouted the captain. "You're about to be reverse-flushed up into a toilet made of clouds, you crazy asshole! Can't learn much about it if you're dead!"

"I need to watch just a little longer," she insisted in a scream. "Just a little—"

_Clunk!_

Hange's obsessive, drooling ramblings were abruptly cut off as something hard hit her in the back of the head, hurled with concussive force by the crosswinds. Levi's eyes went wide for a second as the commander toppled forward onto her face, splashing up mud as she landed.

"Hange! I swear to god, you four-eyed bitch…"

Levi squatted down, grabbed one of her out-flung arms and draped it over the back of his neck for leverage. He lifted her with a grunt, struggling with her taller form; now a deadweight in her unconscious state. Levi grabbed her by the seat of her pants and he growled with half-desperate determination, getting his head and shoulders under her torso and lifting her up in a fireman's carry. He saw Eren at the doorway, gesturing urgently at him as the roar closed in and the ground started to shake. Levi got through the entrance and Eren pushed the door shut behind them with a groan of effort, dropping the locking beam into place. One of the few remaining intact windows of the home shattered as a small tree limb smashed into it. Eren went down the stairs first to help steady Levi so that the captain wouldn't lose his footing.

"Got them," Eren called to his worried companions.

"Over here," Sasha cried, "Under the stairwell! It's safer if the floor starts collapsing!"

Levi carried his burden over and Eren helped him stuff Hange into the corner, before squeezing in with the captain and the others. Jean had both arms around Mikasa, and he looked up at the trembling floorboards above them with a grim expression. Sasha was in Bertolt's lap, clinging to him as she buried her face against his neck. Bertolt held her back just as tightly, and he looked about ready to shit and piss himself at the same time.

"How is she, Captain?" Eren yelled above the noise, thankfully keeping his composure in this shit-eating chaos.

Levi grabbed the crystal lantern that his lover offered him, and he tilted Hange's head forward to try and assess the damage. He shook his head and met Eren's eyes. "There's a cut, but I can't tell how deep it is. We'll just have to keep pressure on it and try to stop the bleeding until this thing's finished and we can find a medic to look after her."

He had no clue where Lane went when this all started. He'd been leading a patrol during the squall, but Levi hadn't seen him during the mad scramble to free the horses and get underground to safety. In addition to the unknown status of several scouts, there was no way of knowing if the wagons were secure enough to make it through this. They'd been in the process of moving some of them into a large storage building that still stood, but Levi had no idea how destructive these "tornados" could be. If a local had shouted at Mikasa and the others to get underground then chances were, not many of these buildings were going to be left standing at all if the funnel's path took it directly through here.

The captain looked up as he detected a rending sound up above. One of the floorboards overhead broke free of its fastenings and flew away. Two more soon followed. Levi could see the dark, rolling clouds through it and he realized the roof of the house had been completely ripped off. He could feel the strange suction of air tugging at his clothes, as if a giant's mouth had dropped over them and was now trying to suck them up. He instinctively pushed back against Eren to keep him shoved against the wall beneath the stairwell, and Eren held him tightly around the waist with one arm. Jaeger's other arm went around Hange.

The noise was deafening…monstrous. It was like hearing the unmerciful, black fury of some god of legend.

"Levi," Eren cried, hugging him tighter. There was finally fear in his voice, but it wasn't for himself. Judging by the way he was clinging to the captain so tightly, he was afraid he'd be torn away from him by the vortex. The kid could face down a titan without hesitation or hardly breaking a sweat, but this enemy was not something any of them could kill. The captain couldn't breathe, and he wondered if his lover was going to end up cracking one of his ribs.

"Calm down," hollered Levi over the ruckus with the last breathe in his lungs. He couldn't draw another breath to speak, so he turned his head and moved his lips against Eren's cheeks, mouthing the words. "Eren, we're okay. Easy."

Eren must have realized his grip was too tight, whether he could understand what his captain was trying to say or not. He relaxed his hold enough for Levi to breathe again, and his body trembled against the smaller man's.

The roaring outside started to lessen, or at least that's how it seemed to Levi. Maybe he was just deafened from the noise and imagining it. Within moments, it faded and there was a strange, eerie silence.

"Is…is it over with?" Sasha asked tearfully, still hiding her face against Bertolt's neck.

Mikasa disentangled herself from her boyfriend's embrace, and she stood up to peer at the hole up above where the planks had been torn away, and she squinted when a beam of sunlight came through and hit her in the eyes. "I think so," she said, her voice betraying just a little bit of relief. She turned to help Jean to his feet and he stood up on shaking legs to join her.

"What the hell? It went from wrath of God to sunshine that quick?" muttered Jean.

"Captain," someone shouted from somewhere topside. "Commander Hange!"

"Eren," yelled Armin's voice immediately afterwards. "Mikasa! Call out if you're in there!"

"Down here," coughed Levi. He took another breath and he tried again, louder. "Oi, we're down here!"

There was the sound of shifting rubble and creaking wood, and after a while, the trap door to the basement got pulled open with a masculine grunt. Reiner ducked as he came down the stairs, and he was rudely shoved out of the way by Armin before he could so much as speak to the occupants.

"Are you guys all right?" Armin went to Mikasa and he hugged her tight, before looking down at Eren and Levi with worry. "Is anyone injured?"

"The commander took a hit to the head," explained Levi. "Let go, brat. You're going to squeeze the shit out of me…literally."

"S-sorry, sir." Eren released him and he waited for Levi to get up before joining him. "Armin, is everyone accounted for? I think Hange needs a medic."

"I'll go and get one now," promised Armin, and then he charged past Reiner to go and do just that. "Bring her up top and we'll clear a space for her."

* * *

"Motherfucker," exclaimed Levi as he stood surveying the damage with Eren and Mikasa at his side. Now that the weather was clearing up, they had visibility again and he could see that at least two of the supply wagons hadn't even made it into the storage building before everyone was forced to seek cover. He noticed an unmoving arm sticking out from beneath the rubble of a small shed, and he walked over to check for signs of life. Finding no pulse, he sighed and he started shifting the debris to identify the body. Eren and Mikasa helped him.

While they began the task of search and recovery of their comrades, Stefan and Armin worked with the medics to see to the injured. Two more scouts were missing and there were five injured including Hange, but otherwise they'd been fortunate. Levi went back to where Hange and the other wounded were being tended, and he squatted down to regard Armin.

"So tell me, Arlert, since you knew the name of this thing when it came barreling down on us, can you tell me anything more about it? Shall we expect another one to flush down on us, or do you think it's run its course?"

Armin looked at the sky, and then he glanced at Sasha. The two of them had been talking about the phenomena and comparing notes between what he'd read and what she'd seen before. "Well sir, everything we know so far suggests that it's quite common for these things to dissipate almost as soon as they form. I know it's hard to trust the clearing sky right now, but Sasha's told me that she saw the same thing happen the one time she witnessed a funnel cloud, and everything I've read matches up with that evidence."

"So in short, we shouldn't expect to see that thing's big brother drop down on us suddenly, is that it?"

Armin nodded. "Yes sir. From what I understand, tornados are generally heralded by dark, fast moving clouds like what we were seeing before, and the hail and wind shifts combined with those moments of silence just before it struck also fit. I really think it's run its course. I'm sure they don't always follow the same script, though."

"I…I don't think it even directly hit us," theorized Sasha. "It came awfully close, but if it had come straight through here…"

"We'd have had more casualties and lost a lot more equipment," guessed Levi. He glanced down at Hange's pale, unconscious form. "Tch. If that's the sort of weather they get around here regularly, I'm surprised there were even any standing ruins."

As Levi got to his feet, he heard Eren call his name and he relaxed when he saw the younger man leading both their horses his way. "Look at who I found?" Eren said with a smile of relief. "Dash came when I whistled and I guess Arimus was with him, so he followed along."

Levi's mouth relaxed into the tiniest smile as he took his mount's reins from Eren. He petted the stallion's nose before patting his neck. Muddy and wet, the horse was filthy—but then again, they all were. "Have a nice gallop, did you? You shitty horse. At least you didn't have to go far to get clear."

He looked around with a sigh, shaking his head. "We've lost some supplies and three more wagons, but most of it made it through thanks to that storage building they were put into."

"Will we have enough to make it to the ocean village, sir?" Eren looked dismayed.

"I dunno," answered Levi. "We're going to need to take inventory once we've salvaged what's left, and then we can approach the shifter village to the east. Maybe we could barter with them for provisions to carry on, if diplomacy goes well. At least we found them. It sucks that we didn't make it there before that storm hit us, though. We might not have lost anything or anyone, if we had."

"That's assuming they would have let us store our supplies and carriages behind their walls at all," sighed Eren.

"Mikasa and Jean described it as being a fairly big town." Levi patted his horse's neck again, and then he gave the animal free reign to go and graze for a bit. "They'd have probably had the room for it, if so. Our primary concern with relations between them and us is how they're going to perceive us coming into their territory with all of these weapons."

"Just like Sedge," agreed Eren. "Maybe when they see that we have shifters in our ranks, they'll be a little more receptive? I mean, Annie, Reiner and Bertolt were born in Sedge, and since Esher supposedly used to trade with them, that might be to our advantage."

Levi dragged his fingers through his mussed black hair and he frowned at the tangle of mud in it. "Hopefully. For now, let's just focus on recovering from this shit and getting cleaned up. I don't want to approach these strangers looking like a mud wraith."

* * *

-To be continued


	27. Chapter 27

They made themselves as presentable as possible, but the length of their journey had left the platoon with few options for clean clothing. The bad weather they'd experienced had a lot of the gear and supplies drenched, and Levi assigned a group to start on laundry duty while the command squad was away investigating the new shifter village. They'd located a swollen creek that could serve as a water supply for bathing and laundering, though without much remaining in the way of soap, they could only do so much.

"Leonhart, you'll be coming with us," Levi informed the former shifter woman after a moment's thought.

Annie stared at him with mild surprise. "Captain?"

Levi nodded at Armin as he explained. "We need Armin's diplomacy, just in case. You're in his charge, and we need someone native to Sedge with a decent head on their shoulders to explain the situation with the beast titan and the hostilities against the walled community. Ymir wasn't a natural born resident of Sedge, and Reiner and Bertolt are a pair of meatheads."

"I see." Annie shot a glance at the two males in question, and then she looked to Armin. "Who will you assign to supervise Bertolt and Reiner while we're away, sir?"

"Mikasa."

Armin overheard, and he came closer with wide eyes. "Captain Levi, with all due respect, that may not be the wisest choice?"

Levi met Armin's gaze levelly. "Why not? Out of everyone in this platoon, she's the least likely to hesitate to strike if either of them tries to pull anything. The commander is going to leave Squad Leader Lane in charge here while we make nice with the people of Esher. He'll keep her in line if she gets any ideas about putting an end to those two prematurely."

Armin bit his lip and he nodded. "I can see the logic in that, I suppose."

"Don't fret over it," advised the captain. "Sasha, Jean and Ymir are staying behind too, so they'll have seasoned backup if anything happens while we're gone."

Levi turned as one of his soldiers approached with a report, and he listened to what the man had to say. "The weather has cleared up enough for your team to safely travel to the shifter settlement, sir. So far, there are no signs of titans in the area. Commander Hange has given the order for the diplomacy team to assemble."

Levi nodded, unsurprised. This close to that shifter village, there weren't likely to be many strays wandering close enough for an encounter. That was one good thing about the situation, at least. "Good. Spread the word and find Squad Leader Jaeger for me. Have my horse readied."

The soldier saluted, and Levi glanced down at his uniform with a grimace of disgust. It was the cleanest set available to him, but it was still stained with mud, and his boots were caked with it. He combed his fingers through his hair and his scowl deepened. He'd brushed most of the dirt and mud out of it, but it was oily now, and giving it a tea rinse only helped so much.

"What a sad looking group we're going to be," sighed the captain.

Armin smiled. "I'm sure they won't hold it against us, sir. We've traveled a long way under less than ideal conditions to get here. I imagine it would be suspicious if we all showed up looking pristine and freshly bathed."

"You're assuming they aren't going to become immediately hostile the moment they see us riding up to their gates."

Sasha had been coming over to offer some extra travel rations she'd put together for the command team, and she spoke up. "I don't think they'll be hostile, sir. When we found the village, there was a man in the fields and he shouted at us to get inside to shelter. He had to know we weren't from around here, but he seemed more worried about our safety than us being a threat."

She shuddered, the pack of rations clutched tightly in her hand as she hugged herself. "And then the tornado came, and we had bigger things to worry about than introducing ourselves."

"Did you get a change of britches?" Levi said candidly, aware that Sasha at some point pissed herself while they were hunkering down to wait out the funnel cloud.

The huntress' cheeks turned beet red, and she dropped the sack she held to cover her face with her hands. "Yef fir," came her muffled answer.

"Relax. You're not the only one that pissed or shit themselves," informed Levi. "Why do you think I stressed the need for laundry duty?"

Jean came jogging up at that moment, his boots squishing in the wet grass. He slipped a little and he apologized hastily to Sasha when he grabbed her arm to steady himself. He saluted Levi sharply. "Captain Levi, the commander sent me to find you. Eren and the others are already mounted up with Hange and waiting. The commander sent me to tell you to get your tight little butt over there."

Jean's eyes widened with horror as he seemed to realize what he'd just blurted aloud in front of other soldiers, and he stammered. "Uh…her words, sir…not mine!"

"In Hange's defense," Armin hastily intervened, "she _did_ suffer a head injury during that storm. Perhaps she should stay behind and rest?"

Levi checked a sigh, and he shook his head. "No. If she's good to ride and spout off inappropriate shit like that, then she's good to participate. She's our commander and it's important for her to be there for the preliminary meeting."

Armin edged closer to the captain. "Of course sir, but what if she spouts off something inappropriate in front of this settlement's community leaders? That may not make a very good impression, and the commander's judgment could be compromised."

"No more than usual, I'd wager." Levi adjusted his cloak, and he checked his gear. "I'll talk to her. Let's get going."

* * *

"Hey, four eyes."

Hange looked at Levi curiously as the captain joined her and Eren at the head of the command team. "Hmm?"

"Let us do most of the talking," Levi instructed, "particularly Armin. We don't need you offending our hosts by saying something you shouldn't."

She gave him a faintly exasperated look. The fresh bandaging wrapped around her head was probably the cleanest thing on her, and she wore her thicker pair of battle goggles because the glasses she'd been wearing when the tornado passed through camp got cracked.

"You'd better take your own advice, Levi. You aren't exactly ambassador material yourself, with that potty mouth of yours."

Levi conceded that observation with a nod. "Which is why I said; 'particularly Armin' when I suggested leaving others to do most of the talking." He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully on her. "You sure you're up to this?"

"Positive," she promised. "I really want to hear for myself how much these people know about what's been happening between shifter and human communities over the years. I know Annie said that the main reason Sedge lost communication with Esher over time was due to monkey boy taking over the council and starting his crusade to get the Coordinate, but we've only heard Sedge's account of things so far. Maybe the people of Esher can shed a bit more light on it and give us a better idea of where to locate this other shifter village allegedly by the sea."

"We may not be able to make it that far," Eren sighed. He rubbed a sore spot on his ribs where debris had struck him during the storm. "Our supplies are getting pretty low, even with hunting and gathering groups going out each day to try and replenish them."

Levi reached into his jacket for the folded up map he kept on him, and he opened it up with a thoughtful frown. "You might have a good point there. We've reached the limit of our supply route, and if the residents of Esher aren't welcoming, the rest of this expedition could be screwed."

Stefan came running up carrying a coffer before Hange could reply to that. "You almost left without it," he explained, bringing it to the commander.

"Ah, silly me." Hange took the hinged container, and she secured it into her saddlebags. "Thank you, Stefan."

Levi nodded at the commander's saddlebags. "Is that our peace offering?"

Hange nodded, and then she winced at the throb in her head caused by the motion. "Yes, although I wonder if these people are going to have any use for the coin of our realm."

"It's gold," reminded Levi with a shrug. "How it's stamped shouldn't make a difference, and we've got to offer something in exchange for requesting supplies. Let's not show up on their doorsteps as beggars, no matter how bad we smell right now."

"Hmm, I agree." Hange did a quick head-count, and she leaned over to squeeze Stefan's shoulder in farewell. "If anything goes amiss, we'll send a rider back with a message. Take care of things in the meantime, darling."

"Count on it," he vowed.

* * *

Armin's optimism proved to be well founded, after all. Levi was inwardly tense as they approached the village and he got confirmation of titan presence on his meter. There didn't seem to be as many as there had been in Sedge, but there were still a hefty number of them behind those walls.

"Keep your guard up," he murmured to Eren, nudging his mount a little closer to the younger man's. The three men flanking the group were the scouts Hange assigned to retreat and get word back to the platoon if things went sour, but Levi wasn't about to let Eren fall into hostile hands if that happened.

"Yes sir," agreed the shifter, brows drawn grimly. He stared straight ahead at the sprawling village they were riding for. "I just hope there's no need for it."

"So do I." Levi turned in his saddle to call out to the back flank. "All right, you couriers need to hang back now. This is as close as you go. Find a copse of trees for cover and wait for our signal. If any titans approach, take to the trees and don't get eaten."

"Sir!" The trio broke away from the main group and rode off to the east, away from the farmlands toward the forest.

"Change of formation," ordered Hange. "Side-by-side, folks. We want them to see our numbers clearly so they know we aren't bringing an army down on them."

They fanned out, with Hange in the middle, Armin and Annie on Hange's left, and Levi and Eren on her right. As they closed in, they could see four guards at the gates; three men and a woman. The guards understandably tensed as the group of strangers approached, looking ragged and travel weary. They had no visible weapons on them, but the Scout's titan meters confirmed that these particular guards didn't really need any. Hange noticed a familiar looking ring on the index finger of each guard as her squad slowed and came to a stop on the road leading up to the gate. Annie had used just such a spiked ring to activate her titan powers once, jabbing herself with it to draw blood.

"We mean your community no harm," Armin called, breaking away from the group with Hange. "We're part of an expedition camped not far from here. We represent the Scouting Legion, a military regiment from the walled city far to the north. Please, may we speak with a community representative? We've come a long way, and we have news to share about Sedge."

The guards looked at one another, and then they each examined the ODM gear worn by the Scouts. The woman with the short-cropped black hair spoke to her companions with a note of command. She didn't speak in a familiar language. One of her male associates gave a single-fisted salute over his chest, and he went to a panel in the gate to speak with someone on the other side. The gatekeeper opened up for him, and he disappeared behind the wall. The woman looked back at the scouts, studying them closely as she stepped closer to them.

"Who is the head of the Sedge council?" she demanded in an accented voice, speaking to Armin.

The scholar blinked, looking slightly panicked. Levi nudged his mount forward and he answered the question for the blond. "When we were there, the guy in charge was called Zelig. Sound familiar to you?"

She looked mistrustful. "What of Commander Zeke?"

"Dead," answered Levi evenly. "We took him out a few years ago."

The guards exchanged harsh whispered with each other, each of them looking between the scouts and one another. After a moment, the woman spoke to Levi again in his own language. "What proof do you have of this?"

Hange shrugged, and she gestured at Levi. "Not much, honestly. He carved that fellow up like a holiday turkey." She sighed. "There wasn't even enough left in the end for me to study."

There were mutters from the guards, and they seemed to be debating with each other. The gates started swinging open, and a middle-aged man with sandy blond hair came out, flanked by half a dozen more warriors. Nobody had to ask if they were also shifters; the matching spiked rings they all wore left little doubt even without checking titan meters. The woman that seemed to be in charge of the entrance guards turned and went to the man, who was wearing a fancy, red silk shirt and dress pants. The shifter woman's leather armor was in stark contrast to the newcomer's fine garments.

She spoke to him in that lilting tongue, and Levi cocked his head curiously as he overheard some of it. He couldn't comprehend the language, and yet it was oddly familiar to his ears. The finely dressed man's eyes widened, and he said something harshly that sounded like denial to Levi. The man then looked over their group, his pale brows furrowing. He nudged his guardian's aside to pass through their ranks, and he came to a bold stop before Hange and Armin. When he spoke, it was in the unfamiliar language and it sounded like a question. The woman approached him and she whispered something in his ear.

"Oh?" He said, looking up at the mounted Scouts again. This time, he spoke in their language. "Who are you?"

Armin again explained who they were and where they came from, and then he introduced everyone by name. "I'm Armin Arlert. This is Commander Hange Zoë next to me. Behind her to the left is Annie Leonhart, a warrior from Sedge—"

"She is no shifter," said the man with certainty. Then his hazel gaze went to Eren, and he looked intrigued. "You are, though."

"Yes sir," agreed Eren. In a softer tone, he added: "though not by choice."

"That's Eren Jaeger," explained Armin, "And next to him is our captain—"

"Jaeger?" interrupted the man, eyes widening again.

"Yes sir." Obviously confused by the reaction, Armin glanced around at his group. "And Miss Leonhart is no longer a shifter, that's true. She was once, though. Commander Hange er…" He trailed off, recalling the last reaction they'd gotten from members of a shifter community when referring to it as a "cure".

"I neutralized her titan abilities," Hange supplied. "With her consent, of course."

"What shifter warrior would consent to such a thing?" demanded the dark-haired guardswoman next to the town representative. "It's an honor to serve the Homelands."

"Not all warriors want to be shifters," Annie pointed out softly. "Not all are given a choice in the matter."

The woman frowned at her, and then at Eren. The representative looked at Levi. "And who is this one?"

"Captain Levi Ackerman," finished Armin dutifully.

Gasps rolled through the shifter ranks, and the community representative began to speak rapidly to the head guardswoman. Eren leaned closer to his lover with confusion plain on his comely features, and he spoke in a whisper. "Sir…what's going on?"

"I haven't a fucking clue," admitted Levi, also whispering.

"Wow, it seems your fame has even reached as far as here," hypothesized Hange, looking over her shoulder at the captain with wide eyes. "They know your name! Hmm, but they also seemed to recognize Eren's."

"Shit," muttered Levi tensely. If they knew Eren's name, then odds were they might know he had the Coordinate, and this could get ugly fast.

After a moment of speaking with the head of the wall guard, the representative returned his attention to the scouts. "I am the Governor of this community, Audwin Beyer. Leave your horses and your weapons with the gatekeepers, Commander Zoë. It seems we have a lot to talk about."

Hange exchanged a glance with Levi, but she wisely avoided looking at Eren so that she didn't draw further attention to him. The captain compressed his lips, and he nodded. He was the first to dismount, going by a gut feeling that he couldn't explain. He hoped to hell he was making the right choice.

* * *

As they were escorted into the village, surrounded on all sides by shifter guards, Eren noticed some similarities between Esher's building styles and those typical of most districts behind the walls of his original homeland. He stayed close to Levi's side, and he kept his mouth shut. He listened to the governor as the man spoke with Hange up ahead, asking her all manner of questions concerning her squad's origins, their ODM gear and the research she was heading on the titans. He also had plenty of questions about the demise of the beast titan, and Armin helped Hange explain it when she seemed to start coming down with a headache.

Beside him, Levi suddenly stopped in his tracks. One of the shifter guards bumped into the captain from behind, and whatever admonishment he was about to give Levi dissolved on his lips when the smaller man shot him a brief, warning glare that could have cut through steel. Eren stopped as well, watching his lover with concern as Levi stared across the cobbled street at something. A lot of the residents had come out to watch curiously as the ragtag group of scouts passed through their streets, but Levi's attention seemed to have been caught by a woman busily investigating a cart of fresh produce.

Eren tilted his head upon looking at her. His initial reaction to Levi's suddenly intense staring was that the captain was attracted to her, but upon checking his face, Eren realized it was something else. For lack of a better word, Levi almost looked stunned. His pupils had shrunk to pinpoints and he peered at the woman with absurd concentration. Looking at her again, Eren could see she was probably around Levi's age, and there were some startling similarities between the two of them. She had the same fair skin tone, the same raven shade of hair that showed faint, almost blue highlights when the sun struck it. She wore her hair long in a braid that fell down her back to her waist. Wearing a white peasant style dress and bodice, she inspected the fruits and vegetables in the cart, and she smiled down at a little girl clutching at her skirts. The girl was obviously her daughter, and she too shared that same sculpted bone structure and the same eye shape.

The woman looked up at that moment, and she caught sight of Levi staring at her. Their eyes met, and she bore a look of mild surprise. Eren could see them glinting gray in the late afternoon light.

"Captain?" questioned the shifter, leaning close to his lover.

"She…looks like my mother," whispered Levi. "Nearly a dead-ringer…"

"But you said your mom's dead," reminded Eren.

"She's not her," explained the captain. "Mom _is_ dead, and even if she weren't, she'd be twice the age of this woman by now. Still, the similarities are uncanny."

Eren could see that. The woman could have easily been taken for Levi's sister, she looked so much like him. "So, this is what you'd look like as a girl," Eren mused impulsively. Nice. Even though he wasn't into the fairer sex, if Levi were a woman he thought he might just make an exception. "Sir, do you know what this means? It means there are Ackerman's here!"

"We don't know that," said Levi softly. "Stop staring at her like that. It's creeping me out."

"Because she looks like your mom?" guessed Eren. "Sorry. It's just the first time I've ever seen someone else so close to you in looks."

"Keep moving," ordered the head guard, having noticed the couple stopping.

Levi tore his gaze off the mysterious woman, and he looked straight ahead. "Maybe they didn't kill most of us off like I thought…or maybe it's just a coincidence."

"I don't think so." Eren glanced back at her. The woman was watching them go, with one hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You're pretty unique, sir, and you saw the way these guys acted when Armin gave them your name."

Levi nodded. "I also saw the reaction to hearing yours. I suppose we'll find out the truth of it soon enough."

* * *

He was more shaken than he cared to admit over seeing what at first seemed like a ghost from his past. Had Eren not seen her as well, Levi might have wondered if he'd just imagined her. They were directed to a large building in the town square, with an ornate fountain outside the front of it. Levi shoved aside his mental distraction and he paid sharp attention to his surroundings, looking around covertly for escape routes, should it come to it. Once they were escorted into the building, they were taken up to the second floor and brought into what he could only presume was a meeting chamber. The Governor took a seat at the head of the table, and he gestured for the guards to back off.

"Please, have a seat," he instructed. His gaze locked with Levi's. "Captain Ackerman. You put an end to Commander Zeke?"

Levi nodded. "With the assistance of my men, yes. Not before he took out a lot of our forces, including our former commander, Erwin Smith. Hange here took over after his passing."

Governor Beyer looked faintly confused as he addressed Hange. "And you claim to have discovered a cure for titanism, as well as a way to…suppress…shifter powers."

"Absolutely," agreed Hange with a tired sigh. She rubbed her forehead over the bandaging. "Unfortunately, it doesn't last indefinitely. Each inoculation—or in the case of shifters, treatment subject—has to go through the process again within four to five years from the date of delivery of the product. If they don't, they revert back."

"So what you're really doing is temporarily suppressing the qualities that makes them titans or shifters?" reasoned the governor. When Hange nodded, he glanced at Annie. "And shifters require a different kind of treatment?"

"Also true." Hange cast a faintly regretful look Eren's way. "I really thought we'd found a permanent cure, but this young man here was my first confirmation that isn't the case. Eren was given the shifter treatment first, and up until recently when he re-joined our ranks as a scout, we had no evidence that it would wear off."

"And what exactly happened?" pressed Beyer, now looking at Eren with interest.

"I shifted by accident, sir," sighed Eren. Covertly, beneath the table, he reached for Levi's hand. The captain didn't pull away, sensing his lover's need for comfort. "I was trying to cut a piece of cheese in half, of all things. I hadn't been feeling well all day and when I nicked myself…" Eren shook his head and lowered his troubled eyes.

Levi stared quietly at Jaeger as the governor and his advisors took this information in. He took in the subtle patch of silver by Eren's temple, and he tightened his jaw. Deciding the kid didn't need to upset himself by elaborating further, Levi took over.

"Officer Jaeger transformed while we were on the road. Fortunately, he calmed down before doing any harm to his allies, but the shock of assuming titan form after years of living without that ability naturally didn't go over very well."

Levi scanned each face in the room, his gaze piercing and stern. "I realize you people rely heavily on titan powers to keep your community safe. We know it's a way of life for you, and we aren't about trying to change that. Still, I think you'd best get used to the fact that not everyone 'chosen' to receive these powers actually wants them."

He nodded meaningfully at Annie. "Even amongst those born and raised in your societies, some of these kids just want to be human. They might accept it out of loyalty or a sense of duty, but that doesn't make them any more receptive to taking on that responsibility. To some, it's a burden."

Levi's voice dropped, and though he didn't look at Eren as he said it, the way he patted the younger man's hand under the table conveyed it was meant for him when he finished. "Some don't even get the benefit of preparing themselves for it. They get waylaid without any guidance or any idea of who or what they really are."

"That is not _our_ way," insisted one of the advisors sternly, his mouth compressing into a thin line.

"Oh yeah?" Levi narrowed his eyes at the man. "Are you sure about that? There was unmistakable recognition on some faces when Eren's surname was mentioned. That makes me suspect the name 'Jaeger' originated from here, or at least one of these shifter settlements beyond the walls."

"We can discuss societal moralities another time," insisted Beyer. "For now, I want to know more about how you came to be here, what happened in Sedge and if you can guarantee General Zeke's death."

"We'll be happy to do that," Levi said before Armin could open his mouth, "but first, I want to know how my second-in-command's name was recognized, as well as my own. Both 'Jaeger' and 'Ackerman' aren't common names behind the walls. Eren's family were the only Jaeger's I knew, and my own were the only Ackerman's I'd ever met."

The man sighed, clearly impatient to get the full story from their end. Being a public official, however, he was bound by politics and hospitality to respond. "There are many Jaegers here in Esher. Most of them are doctors, and they founded our hospital. People would recognize that name, of course, as nearly every citizen with medical complaints gets tended to by a Jaeger."

Levi glanced sidelong at Eren, finding the information unsurprising. His father was, after all, a doctor by trade...as well as a scientist. He decided to bring up Eren's father specifically later on, when he was sure it was safe enough to do so. Levi wondered what Grisha Jaeger's part in all this was, beyond what he already knew. The man came from beyond the walls. That was indisputable. He got his hands on the formula to turn humans into shifters, and he'd been a shifter, himself.

_~What kind of asshole father transforms his own kid into a titan and makes him eat him? Eren's still fucked up about that, and I can't blame him. Way to screw up a childhood forever, you prick. I wish you were still alive just so I could kick your ass.~_

Eren's brilliant green gaze met Levi's and the captain's heart skipped a beat. God, those eyes were so damned expressive. Levi felt like he could read Eren's every thought, just from a glimpse of those eyes. Right now, Eren was thinking of the very same thing that was on Levi's mind. He must be re-living the memory he'd regained of devouring his own father while in his titan form. Levi squeezed Eren's hand in silent support, and he returned his attention to the governor.

"The question of the Ackerman name still remains unanswered," pressed the captain firmly. "There was an even bigger reaction to that than the Jaeger surname. I suggest you share, sir."

"Of course." There was a dramatic pause, and then the governor turned to one of his advisors. "Please send for Memorial Ackerman."

Levi felt one of his brows lifting all the way to his hairline, and beside him, Eren choked on his tea. Hange obliquely stared at Beyer, and then she blurted the question that was on all of their minds. "Excuse me, did you say 'Memorial Ackerman?"

He nodded. "I did. Mr. Ackerman is the keeper of memories, so to speak. He and your captain must be direct descendants of one another. There are things that we need to discuss...not the least of which are the details concerning your people's struggles and the fate of Commander Zeke. If I provide you with the requested information, will you in turn be willing to disclose all information as such?"

Levi exchanged a look with Hange, and she nodded. "Absolutely."

* * *

Eren watched his lover curiously as the man they referred to as their memory keeper entered the chambers. Dark of hair and pale of skin, Memorial Ackerman still retained some similarities to Levi. He wore robes the color of bark, and he had the same piercing gray eyes as the captain. He seated himself wordlessly across from Hange and Levi, and he looked upon the assembly before affixing his gaze at Levi.

"So, you are from the walled human city," he stated softly, sizing Levi up with his gaze.

"That's right."

Levi held the other Ackerman's gaze. Eren looked between the two of them uncomfortably. He felt like he was caught in the middle of some kind of show-down. The older of the two really didn't appear much older than Levi. Only his eyes gave away his age. Eren reasoned that youthful looks must run in the family bloodline. The shifter looked at his lover, musing silently over Levi's age. Honestly, if it weren't for the gray streaks highlighting the captain's hair, he might pass for a man of Eren's age.

_~That's really not the way I should be thinking right now. Damn, he's just met another Ackerman and found out his bloodline wasn't as wiped out as he thought, and all I can think of is how fucking cute he is.~_

Eren wanted to punch himself in the crotch.

"What's your problem?"

Startled, Eren met Levi's gaze and he realized that both the captain and the Memorial were staring blankly at him. He flushed deeply and he lowered his eyes. "Sorry, Captain. I'm just surprised to find out there are Ackerman's here."

_~But there are no Ackerman's like you. They might share your name and your coloring, but they aren't nearly as beautiful.~_

Eren's flush deepened, and he cleared his throat and squirmed beneath his companion's steady gaze. "C-can I get anything for you, sir?"

A bare hint of a smirk curved Levi's mouth, leaving little doubt that he'd read at least part of Eren's thoughts in his expression. "No. Just be at my side, as always."

Eren swallowed as Levi finally took his eyes off of him to address the other Ackerman in the room. "Well, a deal is a deal. We've been introduced and I've promised to exchange further information. My commander, however, could probably stand for some medical attention."

When Levi gave a purposeful nod in Hange's direction, Eren cast a concerned look her way. She was falling asleep in her seat. She gave a little start when Armin gently nudged her, and she snorted.

"Wha-? I'm awake...I'm awake."

Beyer regarded the commander with a slight frown. "Yes, head wounds shouldn't be neglected." He looked to his guards. "Please escort Commander Hange to the infirmary. Commander, will you let our people see to you?"

"Sure, why not?" Hange shrugged, and then she covered her forehead with one hand. "Ouch. So much for my tough front."

"Armin, go with her," ordered Levi softly. "See to it she gets treatment and rest, won't you?"

"Absolutely, Captain," agreed the blond with a determined nod.

Eren watched as Hange was helped up and escorted out of the room, and then his attention was drawn back to the remaining assembly as Levi summarized all of the events leading to the hostilities between the walled human lands and the shifters. Though the captain had wished for Armin to act as the negotiator, Hange's injuries had left him little choice but to do that job himself. Eren carefully nudged the man beneath the table when Levi's language got a bit too colorful for diplomatic purpose, and Levi censored himself accordingly.

It was far past midnight when the negotiations finally ended, and the governing body was finally satisfied with the information provided for them. Practically asleep on his feet, Eren was escorted with Levi to a suite at the local Inn, courtesy of the governor.

* * *

"So what happens now?" Eren covered his mouth on a yawn as he tugged his shirt up and off, tossing it in the basket provided to them for laundry. Levi was likewise undressing, and the captain already had the bathtub in the adjoining bathroom running.

"Now we take advantage of the hot bath, play nice and talk to our new friends in the morning," said Levi. He pulled his boots off, and he grimaced as he unlaced his pants to pull them down. "Shit...I'd give them anything they wanted to hear just to wash the crust off my balls."

Eren started to snicker, giddy with exhaustion and amused by his lover's blunt statement. He spoke without thinking. "I could lick the duck butter off for you."

Levi's eyes widened slightly, then narrowed. "You're a disgusting little whore, Jaeger."

Realizing too late what he'd just said, Eren face-palmed. "Fuck..."

"Heh. Nothing to say about that?" Levi favored him with a wink. "I'll let it slide, kid. We're both tired."

Eren's gaze flitted over Levi's pale, toned nudity as the captain finished undressing. There were a couple of dark bruises purpling Levi's creamy skin here and there; testament to the combat they'd faced on the way there. It did absolutely nothing to distract from the man's sensual appeal. "Maybe it was a nasty thing to say, but I really would," breathed Eren, enchanted enough to pause in the act of unlacing his pants.

"I know you would." Levi approached him with the grace of a big cat, and he rested his hands on Eren's shoulders, looking into his eyes with a little smirk on his lips. "You'd lick my asshole and call it candy if I asked you to, brat. I'm not complaining."

"W-well, your butt tastes like...okay, stop me now." Eren groaned even as the words left his mouth, and he covered his face with his hands.

"Good fucking god, you really are an adorable idiot." Levi's voice was faintly unsteady, and his hands were warm and calloused against the shifter's skin as he cupped his face. "Oi, stop looking like you just shot down the world, Eren. I like that you're so damned devoted to me."

Eren met the older man's eyes sheepishly. "Really? I don't get on your nerves?"

" _Everyone_ gets on my nerves, sooner or later," clarified Levi. "Some more than others, but there are certain bonuses I can look forward to for putting up with you."

Eren jumped a little as Levi squeezed his ass. "Oh...right." He smiled at his lover, relaxing in his embrace. "I haven't told you today how crazy I am for you, right?"

Levi pressed firmly up against him, and Eren gulped as he felt the rising evidence of the older man's interest grinding against his thigh. "Some things are better left said through body language, brat."

"I can completely agree with that," husked Eren.

He lowered his mouth to Levi's, and he slipped his tongue into the other man's mouth as soon as the slightly chapped lips parted. Within moments, he was walking Levi backwards towards the open bathroom door, and he hastily yanked his pants off once they were inside. Together, they eased into the tub and Eren spread his thighs and leaned back against it, allowing his companion to rest comfortably between them. He reached for the sponge and he soaped it up, still kissing Levi as he built up the lather. He started to scrub the captain's chest and shoulders diligently, still lip-locked with him. Before he knew it, his eyes lit up from within and Levi began to moan softly into the kiss. Water sloshed over the sides of the tubs with the captain's restless gyrations.

"Damn, Eren," gasped Levi between kisses. "You're gonna make me come before you even touch me, at this rate."

"Want me to stop?" Eren circled one of Levi's taut, pink nipples, aching with need despite his exhaustion. He watched the glitter of light on the wet, flushed tip as he teased the bud.

"No, you bastard," groaned Levi. His ass rubbed against Eren's erection, the crease between the cheeks perfectly cradling the rigid flesh. "You've gotten me w-worked up. Shit!"

Eren dropped the sponge abruptly, and he embraced Levi tightly as the man shuddered and gasped. Eren looked down and he watched the creamy spurt eject from Levi's erection beneath the water. He smiled, and he slipped one hand beneath the water to grip Levi's bucking cock. He kissed his captain's ear before nuzzling his temple, insanely satisfied with his ability to bring Levi to such pleasure.

"You're so cute when you're coming, sir."

"Fuck," breathed Levi, chest heaving in reaction to the climax. He leaned his head back against Eren's shoulder, and his mouth fell open with his panting breath. "Stop calling me 'cute'."

"Why?" Eren dared to ask. He gave Levi's softening length a gentle stroke. "I love making you feel good."

"Well," gasped Levi, "You're very fucking good at that."

Levi squirmed and turned around, straddling Eren and embracing him. He rested his sweaty forehead against Eren's shoulder, and he sighed. "Didn't think I had enough left in me for that, honestly."

Eren stroked Levi's damp hair, reminded that they still had some bathing to do. "Just relax, Levi. I'll wash your hair for you." He kissed Levi's cheek. "And if you fall asleep, I'll carry you to bed."

"Tch. Nursemaid." Levi's returning kiss to the side of Eren's neck utterly destroyed the gruffness of his response, though.

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the silly end notes are now a thing for me. It's a Xenobia thing, and a tradition that I must employ from now on.
> 
> Hange: "Shit, my head hurts."
> 
> Levi: "That's an expected result of getting brained by flying debris, dumbass."
> 
> Armin: "Um, so I'm the negotiator, right?"
> 
> Eren: "Looks like it. Uh, but wait...Levi's being awfully talkative."
> 
> Levi: "I want to know who you people are and where you come from. I also want you to take care of my shitty-glasses. No, I'm not worried at all. Armin, guard her like a bloodhound."
> 
> Hange: "Aww, you DO care!"
> 
> Eren: "I am totally going to hell because all I can think about right now is getting down my boyfriend's pants..."
> 
> Levi: "Eren, you have permission to get down my pants."
> 
> Eren: "Yipee!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is embarrassing. I wrote Connie into a scene in the last chapter and I completely forgot that he is deceased in this fanfic. I corrected the mistake, but man is my face red.

As it turned out, Commander Zeke was largely the reason that Esher lost touch with Sedge over the years. Governor Beyer revealed that the two communities were at odds over Zeke's obsessive mission to retrieve the coordinate, and his chosen methods of doing so. "We believed his plan to be a disaster in the making, from the very start," explained the governor to Hange the next day, when she had recovered a bit more thanks to rest and medical care. "The humans in the walled community had not posed a threat to our kind for decades. Some of our own citizens confirmed that, when they voluntarily integrated into their ranks and got word back to us."

"Let me guess," sighed Hange, "one of those volunteers was Grisha Jaeger?"

Audwin looked at her pensively, before giving a nod. "That's correct. The last I'd heard, he settled down with a woman there and they had a child together. I assume that child must be your officer Jaeger?"

"You assume right." Hange compressed her lips, and she looked out over the balcony they were sitting on together, enjoying some tea as the city woke up and began its usual daily activities. People were passing by the stately Inn, on their way to work, school or running errands. The layout of the city really reminded Hange of Shigonshina, back in the days before its fall. Hange watched the governor from the corner of her eye as she sipped her tea. Levi had cautioned her against confirming that Eren was in possession of the coordinate. So far, it seemed that Esher and its citizens thought of that ability as a myth. They believed Zeke was chasing fairy tales and putting his people at un-necessary risk.

"If you found out that the coordinate was real," Hange said carefully, "would you mobilize to obtain it?"

"Hmm, the ability to command legions of titans would be a formidable power to have at our disposal," he answered pensively, "but I've witnessed for myself that such power leads to a terrible kind of ambition. Zeke, as you know, had abilities to command titans. When he learned that someone else out there might be endowed with the same gifts, he became obsessed with locating said person and taking that power for himself. You and your people have confirmed that thousands of innocents have died as a result."

Beyer shook his head, and he sighed. "No. I personally would not make it my mission to obtain that power. It is corruptive. The goal of my governing panel is to protect our citizens and our society, and while such an ability might certainly help with that, it could all too easily turn against us. After speaking with you and your captain at length, I'm beginning to think that your methods are the answer. Zeke thought that the only way to protect our kind was through complete dominance and control of the world around him. Such a thing just isn't possible, however—coordinate or not. The world is what it is, and we all survive in it as best we can."

Hange smiled a bit, without real humor. She studied the man sitting across from her, and she traced the rim of her teacup with a fingertip. "Sorry if I'm out of line, but I've noticed some similarities in looks between you and monkey-man. You wouldn't happen to be related, would you?"

Audwin grimaced, setting his own teacup aside on the glass-top table between the two of them. "He was my cousin, yes. I'm not particularly proud to admit that, truth be told."

"I see." Hange frowned a little. "You say you disagree with his methods, but from everything I've been told, you shifters consider the citizens behind the walls to be descendants of evil. Why object to 'cleansing' the world of us, if that's true?"

Beyer met her eyes with troubled, hazel ones. "Because, Commander Hange, no child deserves to be eaten alive...regardless of what his or her predecessors might be guilty of. That is the fundamental difference between the way I think, and the way Zeke thought. You and your regiment doubtlessly did the world a favor by putting an end to him, though I still find it difficult to believe you succeeded."

"Well, he was no pushover," Hange allowed with a shrug. "If Levi hadn't been there, we probably wouldn't have won the day. I know he doesn't look like much, but believe me when I say that man is the most skilled titan slayer we've ever had."

"Hmph." A smirk curved Beyer's lips. "True to form. Those with Ackerman blood have always excelled. I understand your people refer to him as 'Humanity's Strongest Soldier'. Is that true, or was it merely exaggeration overheard from adoring underlings?"

"It's true." Hange nodded in confirmation. "Levi _earned_ that title, long before Zeke even made an appearance. When we found out that Eren Jaeger was a shifter, we took great lengths to get him into our custody, under Levi's personal watch. Our former commander—that's Erwin Smith—was the first one to theorize that Eren wasn't the only shifter behind our walls. He was the one that figured out that the Armored and Colossal titans were more or less like Eren, and he devised the plan to flush them out and capture them. One thing led to another, and the next thing we knew, we were finding out more about human shifters than we'd ever bargained for.

Hange frowned in thought. Perhaps she was saying too much, but she had a good feeling about this man. After all, their original purpose in coming here was to negotiate and attempt to make new allies. The war was finished, and the best way to ensure it stayed that way was to take a few risks and show these people that they had no ill intentions toward them.

"You seem troubled," observed the governor.

It was Hange's turn to smirk a little. "The burdens of leadership. To speak frankly, I never wanted this responsibility. I'm a scientist, first and foremost. If it were up to me, Levi would be the one leading the scouts, and I would be concentrating on research instead of dividing my attention between it and commanding the squad."

Beyer scratched his chin thoughtfully. "And yet you stepped up as expected of you, when the time came."

"Erwin was my dear friend, as well as my commander." Hange sighed, and she propped her chin in her hand and rested her elbow on the table. "For whatever reason, he thought I had what took to fill his shoes if he fell. Levi wanted nothing to do with stepping up as commander, though I understand why. He's damned good at leading his special operations team, but for all intents and purposes, he isn't commander material. Levi is..." she trailed off, trying to think of a delicate way of putting it.

"He is a weapon," finished Audwin on a guess.

Hange nodded. "Exactly, and that's what he's most comfortable with."

"It seems the two of you work well together," complimented the governor. "You clearly trust one another, and Captain Ackerman handled our questions and negotiations well, when your injury was paining you yesterday."

Hange smiled fondly, thinking of how quick Levi had been to step up to the plate. "Yes. He can be a little shit, but I trust the captain with my life. He's not the most social animal, but he can get the job done when he needs to."

"So he can," agreed Beyer.

* * *

While Hange was socializing with the governor, Levi was getting to know his unexpected relative a bit better. It seemed that he and Alistair were distant cousins. The woman that looked so much like Levi's mother was apparently named Isabel, and she ran a local bakery with her husband. When asked if he would like to be introduced to her, Levi declined. It was still so startling to see someone that so closely resembled the woman Levi had watched waste away to death. He didn't want to push his luck and risk losing what everyone thought was an iron composure.

"You should return to your homeland, when you leave here," suggested the keeper of memories as he and Levi walked the cobbled streets together.

Levi glanced at him sharply. "Why? Your people have agreed to trade with us for supplies. We should be able to make it all the way to the sea, if this other alleged shifter village really exists."

"It does," confirmed Alistair, gazing calmly ahead. "And it has a name. The community you intend to discover is called Zegrahm."

Levi stopped in his tracks, and he stared at the taller Ackerman dead-on. "You didn't see fit to mention that little detail yesterday."

Alistair stopped as well, and his paler gray eyes met Levi's steely ones. "Because I had hoped you would be satisfied with finding us, and write off this expedition as a success. The location you showed me marked on your map is off by more than a hundred miles, by the way."

With a frown, Levi reached into his freshly washed jacket to procure said map. He unfolded it and he peered at the coordinates marked down on it. "Then where is it?"

Alistair sighed softly. "So I take it you're determined in this course? Our governing council has already agreed to be your allies. You've lost several of your people on this journey, and a lot of the supplies you have lost can't be replaced from our stores. What happens when those titan blades of yours become too worn, and you haven't any replacements to issue to your men? There will doubtless be many hostile encounters for you to face, once you've passed out of our territory and into the wilder lands outside of our patrol range."

Levi tightened his mouth slightly. "We'll handle it. We took measures to ensure we would have enough weapon supplies for this expedition. The department we're falling short on is our rations, and that's going to be taken care of before we take our leave from here."

They paused at a man-made pond with a fountain, and the cool breeze stirred Alistair's hair as he regarded Levi intently. "I am asking you to be satisfied with what you've achieved, Captain. Take your men back the way you came, when you leave us. Report to your leaders with the letter our governor will send back with you. Esher is now officially allied with the people of the walls, regardless of whether our sister community Sedge can say the same. This should be enough for you."

Levi narrowed his eyes at the taller Ackerman. "Why are you so insistent on this? What are you afraid we might find, if we press on and make contact with...what'd you call it? Zegrahm?"

Alistair hesitated, and he bent over to pick up a rock. He studied it for a moment, and then he skipped it over the water. "If you make it to Zegrahm, your entire world could change. I wish that I could give you a more detailed answer than that, but my far sight can be vague, at times. All that I know is that I sense incredible change in the wind, and it doesn't feel like _good_ change."

Levi tried to shrug off the chill that went through him. "Yeah, there's going to be a change in our world. We'll be seeing the ocean for the first time. That's a pretty big shift in perspective for people that have been living land-locked for generations, with the biggest body of water near us being a lake. I think we can handle it."

"Oceans lead to other places," murmured Alistair, "places you may not be prepared to see."

Levi's brows furrowed. "What, you think we're going to go on some extended cruise? Zegrahm is about as far as our resources can stretch, friend. Even if they've got a boat big enough to take us to another land mass somewhere beyond that ocean, that's a little too ambitious even for us. Our goal was to locate and make contact with all known settlements outside our walls, and that's what we're doing. An ocean cruise was never on the bucket list."

Alistair looked at him sharply. "Men like you aren't content to settle for what's within reach, Captain. Curiosity will be your undoing."

"I think you've got me confused with my former commander," said Levi dryly. He swallowed at the mention of Erwin, feeling that familiar ache of his loss. He supposed it would never completely go away. "I set out to find these shifter locations, and once I've succeeded in that, I'm returning home. We can discuss the possibility of taking it further some other time. What we have allocated to this expedition won't stretch further than that, and we need to be back home before winter starts coming around again. So are you gonna share the correct location of this seaside community, or what?"

Alistair sighed again, and he looked at Levi in the manner of a teacher dealing with a particularly stubborn pupil. "I would not have your platoon wandering lost and ending up stranded, Captain. Yes, I will give you the proper coordinates, though under protest. Just keep in mind that we've had no contact with Zegrahm, for even longer than our estrangement with Sedge. I really can't tell you what to expect from them, or even if that settlement still exists. You may even find yourself approaching ruins."

Levi shrugged. "If that's the case, we'll set up camp to rest up and then we'll turn back. We might even stop back in here for a brief visit on our way back home and tell you what we found."

Alistair began to smile. "Nobody could ever accuse our bloodline of lacking determination, I suppose."

"Heh. I guess not." Levi stuck his hands into his jacket pockets and nodded.

"And you arose from an underground slum," mused the taller man.

Levi went still, and he looked up at his companion suspiciously. "I don't remember telling you that."

"You didn't," agreed Alistair, "but I sensed it. By the way, I hope your signal to the other men waiting in the forest conveyed what you needed, last night."

Another chill went through Levi, and he held the other man's gaze. Alistair's return stare was opaque, revealing nothing. Levi wondered if this was how other people felt hen trying to read his eyes. "You're a seriously creepy bastard, you know that?"

Alistair smirked, the lines around his mouth becoming more pronounced. "I'm an Ackerman. But rest easy, Levi. I know that the flair you fired into the sky was not a signal for your people to engage in hostilities."

Levi grunted. "It was a signal to let them know negotiations were a success, and to report back to our people waiting for us at our encampment. This could have gone either way and we didn't want to come riding up to your walls with a full army."

"That was probably a wise decision," agreed Alistair. "It was a brave gambit you took. You had no way to be certain our warriors wouldn't detain you...perhaps even torture you for answers."

"I was counting on that being a needless concern," admitted Levi. "A group of our soldiers ran into one of your farmers earlier, when the tornado hit. Seeing as he was trying to get them to take shelter instead of running straight for the guards when he saw them, we felt confident that your people would ask questions first and attack later."

Levi took a page from his companion's book, and he collected a rock to chuck it out over the water. It skipped a full meter further than Alistair's had. "Ackerman's, huh? How long have you all been living out here? I thought they wiped most of us out."

"Those who could do so fled as soon as it became clear that the king meant to purge every last one of us," answered Alistair. "Most of the survivors ended up here. Some remained behind, either unwilling or unable to flee the walls. I honestly never expected to see any descendants of those Ackerman's. It's remarkable that any of you still exist. So tell me, Captain, how many of you _are_ there?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but now it's just me and one other person. She's half Ackerman and half Asian. She's one of my soldiers. You won't get to meet her this time around, but perhaps when we're on our way back you'll get your chance."

"Half Asian?" A frown tugged at Alistair's lips. "How interesting. So members of that bloodline managed to survive behind the walls as well. I had thought all of the survivors were in Zegrahm."

Levi raised a brow. "So you're telling me Zegrahm was founded by the Asians that fled the purge?"

Alistair nodded. "Yes, but again I must stress that we haven't had any contact with that settlement for generations. Who knows if any of them still live? I suppose you and your scouts will find out soon enough."

"I suppose we will," agreed Levi. He tried to imagine what a village full of people like Mikasa would be like, but he had no idea what their culture might have been like before they were driven to near extinction. Hell, he didn't even know what his own people's culture might have been like. "Any idea what we might expect to see, if this place is still standing?"

"Come with me to the great library," suggested Alistair. "There are some old books that I can show you. Of course, things can change drastically in the course of a hundred years, so I can't promise what I show you in the books still holds true to the lifestyle."

* * *

They stayed for one more night, and Levi had a deep discussion with Hange, Eren, Annie and Armin concerning Zegrahm and what Alistair had shared with him. "It looks like we could be heading into a culture clash," he warned before having a sip of his tea. "Do we still have enough coin to offer them when we make it there—assuming the place isn't rubble by now?"

"Yes, the second coffer is still safely in camp," Hange assured him. "But I have to wonder about your friend's warning. Surely there must be some reason these people have been estranged from each other for so long."

"My assumption would be that a different way of life might be the culprit," Armin suggested. He stared into his mug as he spoke, his blue eyes thoughtful and far away. "Think about it. Both shifter locations we've visited have distinct differences in their societal structures and architecture. Perhaps the people of Zegrahm felt alienated, trying to fit in with a society so different from their own. Nobody really knows how they lived back when they were still residents of the walls. It's possible that like our hosts, they have their own language."

"Which is going to make communicating with them a real bitch, if they don't know how to speak ours," predicted Levi. He looked at Eren. "I don't suppose Mikasa knows how to speak her mother's people's language?"

"No sir...not that I know of." Eren swirled the marshmallow around in his hot cocoa. "Maybe, though. I've only ever heard her speak our tongue. I never asked if she knew any other languages."

"You'd think something like that would have come up eventually," said Levi dryly. "If she's never mentioned it before now, my guess is her linguistic skills are as limited as the rest of us."

"And that could present a problem," Hange pointed out. "If we can't communicate with these people if we find them, writing up any kind of agreement is going to be tricky."

"You think?" Levi shifted in annoyance. He'd just said the same damned thing, more or less.

"Maybe we should bring Mikasa with us, when it's time to approach Zegrahm," suggested Armin. "Even though she might not know their language, it's obvious that she's from the same bloodline. That could work to our advantage."

"Or they could get the wrong idea and think we're holding her prisoner," said Annie grimly.

Eren frowned and parted his lips, but then he recalled something and he lowered his bright gaze. "Those men that killed Mikasa's parents...they intended to sell her off to the highest bidder because she's so exotic. I wonder if that was a common thing back when her people were still living behind the walls, before the purge started."

Levi sipped his tea, narrowing his eyes in thought. "Great, so they might see us coming and think we're in the flesh trade. That would be a suck-ass way to introduce ourselves."

"Maybe not," Hange pointed out. "What kind of slave trader would have their merchandise fully armed and unchained? Mikasa isn't the sort of young woman that tends to strike anyone as helpless, you know."

"Lack of chains doesn't make a slave any less a slave," warned Levi. "In the underground, plenty of slaves went armed. Some of them were guards for the merchants. Others were pit fighters. If you've got nowhere to go and your keeper is feeding and sheltering you, it doesn't always take chains or a leash to keep you under their thumb."

Eren gave him a startled look, and Levi wished he hadn't said anything at all. Remembering how Kenny met his end and what he'd nearly done to Levi before that occurred, the captain's mouth tightened. Eren had been there. He'd been one of the first through the door when Erwin set out on a rescue mission to find out where Kenny and his men were holding Levi captive. Jaeger had seen what Levi did to his uncle, but Erwin was the only one Levi shared the details with. To everyone else, it could be reasonably assumed that Kenny just roughed him up and tortured him a bit while he had him in his clutches.

"Look, I'm just saying Leonhart made a good point," Levi explained, trying not to let those soulful green eyes get to him. He didn't want Eren to know what had nearly happened to him at Kenny's hands. He wasn't ready to share that particular detail of his life with him, because it wouldn't do a damned bit of good. Eren would just fly into an impotent rage and start treating Levi like something breakable. Kenny was dead, Levi was alive and that chapter was closed. Eren couldn't protect him from the past, and he couldn't do anything against a man that was already worm food.

"Well then, maybe we should have Mikasa take up the lead when we make our approach." Hange shrugged. "If she's at the forefront of the formation, it might deter any assumptions that she's a prisoner or a slave."

"I guess that's our best bet," agreed Levi. He rubbed his eyes, finding it hard to focus them. It had been a long day of negotiating, explanations and planning. Like Sedge, the ruling council of Esher seemed to have no interest in the titan cure except as a possible alternative for dealing with the regular titans that wandered into their territory. Hange had already agreed to share the formula with them, and she didn't push the idea of any of their shifters taking treatment to revert back to normal human form.

"Well, I'm tired and if we're leaving tomorrow, we need to be well-rested," exclaimed Hange with a yawn. "We've got our supplies restocked and we should have enough to make it to our destination, right?"

Levi nodded. "Yes. We'll have enough, and now we have a more accurate heading. Last chance to have a bath and a shit in a real toilet before we're out on the road again, kiddos."

* * *

The prediction that they would run into heavier titan opposition once out of Esher territory proved to be spot-on. Three days out, spotters sent up a dozen red flares and two black ones. Hange changed the platoon's trajectory in order to try and avoid confrontation and spare their gear further wear and tear, but then half as many red flares came up from the direction she picked.

"Damn it," she called, checking her titan meter. "It looks like evasion isn't going to work for us, this time. We're going to have to confront at least the smaller of the two groups."

"Team Levi, follow me to confront the targets," ordered the captain. "Our objective is to clear a path for the command flank and the rest of the platoon. Don't bother with inoculating any of them; just take them down quickly and fire the signals when it's clear enough for our platoon to come through."

With that order conveyed, Levi broke away from the ranks with Eren, Mikasa, Jean and Ymir forming a tight formation around him. They road directly for the flair signals to the west, and within moments they saw the left flank spotters embattled with half a dozen titans. Thankfully there seemed to be no deviants in the mix, but two of the spotter's horses were fleeing riderless, and there was no sign of their passengers. That left only one possibility; they'd already been devoured.

"Monse, fall back," shouted Levi as he bore down on his first target of choice and stood up on his saddle. "We'll handle this. Special Ops, engage!"

The young woman was all too happy to get her and her team out of the way for the captain and his squad to take over. She called out respectfully to him, and she and her remaining spotters took off back in the direction of the rest of the platoon. Levi was in the air first, using one of the biggest titans as his anchor point. Fighting on such flat terrain was always a pain in the ass, and "titan hopping" was the only feasible option when there were no structures or tall enough trees to rely on.

Putting faith in the team he'd put together, Levi focused his attention on bringing the creatures down as swiftly as possible. He heard Eren's wild yell off to his right, and he risked a glimpse at him to ensure he wasn't in any trouble. The shifter had already carved out the nape of a ten meter, and he was now following Levi's example and anchoring to the next closest target.

"Good, kid," muttered Levi in approval. He grimaced as hot titan blood splashed his face, but he whirled through the atmosphere without pause. He could disdain Hange's combat goggles all he liked, but he had to admit there was a certain tactical advantage to her always having protective eyewear on.

"Oh, fuck!"

The expletive came from Jean, somewhere ahead and to the right. Levi hastily wiped the blood out of his eyes to see that Kirstein managed to get a wire grabbed by one of the smaller class titans while attempting to take out a thirteen meter one. The eight meter smacked its flappy lips and pulled, leaving Jean caught with one grappler embedded in the big guy and the other held by the little one. Dangling helplessly between the two of them, Jean hacked desperately as the smaller titan came closer to try and take a bite out of him.

Eren swooped in to his rescue, harpooning the bigger titan's eyes with his grapplers to anchor himself. He sliced the smaller titan's fingers off, making it lose its hold on Jean's wires. Mikasa came in directly after him and she screamed savagely as she finished the eight meter off that had nearly made a snack of her boyfriend.

"I could have handled it," Jean sputtered, voice unsteady with relief. He reeled in the wire that had been grabbed moments ago by the smaller titan, and he fired it again to anchor his gear to his original target.

"When, horseface?" shouted Eren. "Before or after it bit you in half?"

"Save the rivalry for later, boys," advised Ymir with a grunt. "We've still got eight of these things to carve up!"

Levi couldn't agree more. The one misgiving he'd had about assigning both Eren and Jean to his team this time out was their bickering. He'd planned to bump Jean up to Squad Commander and give him his own team with Mikasa, but with a shortage of seasoned scouts, he decided to save that for later. He needed good, reliable fighters on his team.

"Knock it off," Levi reiterated, speeding past Jean as the tall blond man took out his mark. Levi shot towards another titan that was further out than the main group. It wasn't the most ideal target since none of the others were close enough to "hop" to, but he would rather take it down himself than leave it for one of the others to make an attempt at it. Leaving the easier targets for his companions, Levi cut through his prey's thick arm with a flurry of steel as it tried to swipe at him. He swung around the creature's body in a 180 degree turn, manipulating his gear triggers to angle him into an upswing. There was a crash from somewhere behind him as Mikasa took another one down, and Levi's soon joined it. He jumped away just in time to avoid the reaching hand of a twelve meter that came ambling his way.

"Captain!" Eren was on top of it before Levi even fired his grapplers, and the shifter's teeth were bared in a snarl. His first cut didn't go deep enough, but it did distract the titan from its goal to catch Levi.

Hearing his lover curse as the titan staggered, Levi went for the hamstrings to make it an easier kill. This time, as it fell to its knees, Eren was able to make the cut deep enough. The couple landed beside the vanquished titan together, and they looked around to determine how many were left. Ymir had just finished one off, while Jean assisted Mikasa with another.

"Three to go," Levi muttered. "Eren, you go right. I'll go left."

"Yes sir!"

Eren didn't question Levi's obvious intent to take out two of them himself. Off they went, and the shifter's grunts and yells of effort assured the captain that he wasn't half-stepping in his task. Levi grimaced as he came in for a hard landing on the largest foe's shoulder, and that damnable complaint in his leg started up. He powered through it, focusing only on the task at hand. He nearly decapitated his second target when he got to it, the pain in his thigh driving him to greater aggression. Levi was panting when he rode the steaming carcass down, and he knelt atop it for a moment to collect himself.

"Someone ride back to the command flank and inform the commander that the way is clear," ordered Levi without looking up when his young allies surrounded him with concerned looks on their faces. Levi finally lifted his head and looked up when Eren climbed up beside him, and he peered at the shifter's offered hand. With a sigh and a reminder that there was no shame in accepting a hand up from a comrade in arms, Levi nodded and he took Eren's hand. He winced slightly as he got to his feet and put a little weight on his left leg.

"I'm fine," he assured Eren softly when the younger man put a supportive arm around his waist. He saw Jean riding off to do as he'd ordered, and he whistled for his horse. The faithful animal came trotting up, and Levi rode his wires down to mount it. "Let's get moving. We don't want the greater numbers marked by the other spotters to close in on us. We'll try to avoid further combat today, if possible."

Eren nodded, tugging his hood up as he too mounted his horse. His vivid gaze flicked tellingly to Levi's thigh, revealing his quiet worry.

"Hey, I said I'm okay," Levi chastised. "Stop looking at me like that, you shitty brat."

Eren looked away and bit his lip. "Sorry, Captain."

They started galloping back the way they'd come from, and up ahead, Levi could see the dust kicked up by the spotter's team he'd ordered to retreat. The formation was tightening up a bit. Off in the distance, Levi could see thunderheads gathering. They were going to be in for another wet night. He sure as hell hoped not to experience another tornado. Once was quite enough for him.

* * *

"Okay, this is bad," Sasha remarked several hours' worth of travel later. They'd found no settlement ruins to set up as a base camp for the night, and the ill-tempered spring storm came barreling in before they could even get supplies unloaded. The only good thing about it was that at least this time, there weren't fierce winds in addition to the rain. Everyone was good and soaked by the time camp was set up, and Hange organized a patrol schedule to guard against titans. This time, they stopped in a forest of giant trees and they took to the branches, securing tarps to serve as shelter and keep them and their belongings relatively dry.

Sasha lifted her shuttered lantern to peer out through the canvas that she was hunkered down in with Ymir. "I can't even see the next branch over!"

"At least we're not on the ground in this mess," Ymir pointed out.

"No, but if lightning decides to hit any of these trees we're in—"

"Would you rather fry to death, or be eaten?" interrupted the shifter female with candor typical of her.

"I'd rather not either," sighed the huntress. She closed the flap and she wrapped her cloak tighter around her. "Too bad we couldn't find some caves to hole up in until this blows over."

"Hey, we're lucky we found this forest, the way it was coming down. At least here we'll stand a chance in hell against any titans that come sniffing around. Just relax. We're stuck here for a little while."

Sasha couldn't dispute Ymir's logic. Rain and thunder aside, they were much better off surrounded by a forest of giant trees than they would be out in the open. She hadn't envied her friends earlier in the day when they'd had to engage a group of titans without the benefit of any terrain advantages. Inwardly, she was thankful that she'd been assigned to Hange's team with Armin, Annie, Bertolt and Reiner. The command squad wasn't to engage any titans on this final leg of the journey unless there was no other choice. That was up to Levi's squad and the support teams.

"Do you miss Historia?" Sasha asked, if only to keep her mind off the horrible weather raging around them.

"What do you think?" Ymir shrugged. "That's a stupid question to ask me."

Sasha gave her a nervous little smile over her shoulder, the lamp dimly highlighting Ymir's angular features and her freckles. "I guess I'm just trying to make conversation."

"Well, we can talk about me and Historia all you want, but be careful what you ask for. I'm not shy about giving details." Ymir smirked as Sasha blushed.

"Um...right." With a sigh, Sasha busied herself with munching on some berries she'd managed to forage earlier.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eren and Levi were trying to settle in for the night as best they could. They had also constructed a "tree tent" to sleep under, and the younger of the two was fluffing their bedding while the later sipped on a cup of tea. Seeing Levi grimace, Eren paused and he sat back on his heels. "Is it cold?"

Levi nodded. "Yeah. Too bad we couldn't get a fire going to make a warm brew, but this is better than nothing."

He rubbed his left thigh absently as he spoke, his brows hedging a bit with a hint of a pained expression. Eren scooted closer to him, moving their lantern out of the way to make room on the expansive branch they were bedding down on. The branch was easily about fifteen feet across in girth, which allowed plenty of room for the two of them. It wasn't the most comfortable surface to bed down on, though.

"Did you get any medicine from Hange for your leg?" Eren asked, impulsively reaching down to begin massaging it. The muscles were tight beneath his fingers, and he kneaded them with loving care.

"Yeah," answered Levi. "I took it right before I had some rations and started drinking this shitty tea. It should kick in pretty soon." He grunted a little as Eren's fingers worked over a particularly sore spot.

"Too rough?" guessed Eren. He gentled his rubbing.

"No, it's good pain," Levi assured him. With a sigh, the captain leaned back against the trunk, which was covered in canvas to keep water out through the night.

"It doesn't look like 'good pain' to me," observed Eren with a little smile. "That's not an expression of pleasure on your face."

Levi shrugged, and he reached into his jacket for the case holding his reading glasses. He slipped them on, and then he procured his map and unfolded it, holding it up to the light. Eren cuddled closer to him as the captain ran his finger over the map. "I'll live, kiddo. I think we're about here, right now." He pointed out the cluster of trees drawn on the map. "By my estimate, that means we should be close to Zegrahm in about a week's travel. It depends on the weather and the titan activity, really."

Eren nodded, and his eyes began to glow softly as his desire to sooth Levi's aches triggered his coordinate ability. He kept rubbing the captain's thigh as he looked over the map. "Do you think we have enough food to make it for another week?"

"Sure." Levi set his cup aside, and he laid one hand over the one Eren was rubbing his thigh with. "It's making it back that's going to be tricky. If this place we're trying to get to isn't there anymore—or if it is and the residents turn hostile on us—we're going to be in a bind. We can hunt and scavenge for food, but even Sasha's skills might not be enough to keep the whole platoon fed for long enough to make it back to Esher. Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Levi closed his eyes and he tilted his head back, his mouth falling open as Eren's potent abilities worked their magic on his leg muscles. "Mmm...I don't know how you're doing that, but it's helping."

Eren hadn't even been consciously aware he was doing anything, but he could feel the tension fading beneath his fingers. He smiled, amazed that he'd found yet another use for his coordinate that didn't involve nosebleeds or blackouts. "I should have thought of trying this before," he murmured. He watched his lover's face as he kept going, admiring the way the little frames complimented Levi's features. "You're so cute in those glasses, sir."

"Tch. I look like some librarian."

Eren chuckled. "Maybe a little, but a _sexy_ librarian. Um, Levi? The next time we fool around, would you keep the glasses on?"

The sleepy gray eyes opened, and Levi peered through the lenses of said glasses at him. "Oh? Is someone developing a nerd kink, Eren?"

"I wouldn't say that." Eren flushed a bit. "I just like them on you, that's all."

"Hmm. Well, if it gets you excited to get banged by me while I'm wearing these things, I guess that's doable."

Eren's breath caught at the implication. "Maybe I was planning to bang _you_ , Levi."

The captain stared at him levelly. "If I've got to wear the glasses, I get to do the fucking."

Eren swallowed. It was unreasonable how hot that simple statement was. He loved topping Levi, but when the captain got in one of his authoritative moods...

"Sir," breathed Eren, leaning in for a kiss.

"Hmm, that good, eh?" Levi smirked against Eren's lips, and then he slipped his tongue between them. His hand dropped between the younger man's thighs without warning, and he muttered a command when Eren squirmed and gasped. "Be still, hotshot. This branch we're on might be huge, but it's not flat. Last thing we need is you rolling off and taking us both to the ground."

Eren stilled his restless hips, and he moaned into Levi's mouth as the captain resumed fondling his growing package. A shudder went through him, and he broke the kiss to look at his lover uncertainly. "What about your leg? I didn't mean we had to fool around tonight."

_~Shut up, you idiot. You were just about to get laid in a tree for the first time!~_

"My leg's feeling much better," purred Levi. The hard patter of rain against their shelter seemed to add to the sensual appeal of the man's voice. "Look at this, brat. You've got me hard already, even though I'm starting to feel those meds. That's some talent."

Eren did look as suggested, and his eyes revealed Levi's statement to be the truth. The captain was bulging visibly in his black uniform pants. Eren reached down to cup him, meeting his eyes as he copped a feel. "Is my coordinate doing that, or are you just—"

"Horny," supplied Levi readily. "I'm horny, Jaeger. It's the way you looked at me when I told you I wanted to fuck you."

"B-but here? Now?"

Again, Eren told himself to shut up and stop questioning it. He didn't care if they rolled off the branch and it every one of the branches beneath them on the way down. He _always_ wanted Levi, and whether he was the one doing the fucking or the one being fucked, it was always good.

"I think the storm will drown out most of the noise we make," predicted Levi.

He undid Eren's pants, and he closed the lantern shutter enough so that they had just enough light to see each other with. He urged Eren onto his back as he hung the lantern on the pole supporting the shelter they were under. His lips were warm and damp against Eren's skin as Levi eased his hard little body on top of the shifter, wedging a thigh between his legs. Eren's hands started to get busy, all thoughts of questioning Levi's decision vanishing completely. He trembled as the captain started to kiss his way down his body, tugging Eren's boots off as he went, and then following up with his pants. Levi rolled Eren over onto his stomach once he had him exposed from the waist down, and his hands spread the shifter's ass cheeks.

"Shit," panted Eren when he felt Levi's moist tongue circling his hole.

"Better not, while I'm doing this," muttered the captain.

Eren swallowed. He knew that Levi was only doing this now because the man knew he'd recently gone to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. Still, he'd expected the captain to use lubricant, rather than saliva. Rimming was something usually reserved for when they were home, not out on an expedition for obvious hygienic reasons. Maybe Hange's pain medication was affecting Levi's judgment more than the man let on, or maybe Eren's use of the coordinate was to blame.

"Levi," breathed Eren, eyes rolling with pleasure. "Are...are you sure you want...to be doing that right now?"

"I wouldn't be doing it, otherwise," came the husky reply. "Now be still and stop asking."

Eren buried his face in the bedding, grabbing handfuls of it as Levi's lips and tongue worked magic on his nethers. He fought whimpers of lust, and he started rubbing his dripping arousal against the bedding impulsively. Levi's hands slipped under his hips, urging him to lift his ass. Eren did so, and he bit down on another moan when Levi gripped his length and started to stroke it.

The man didn't waste any time, once an idea got into his head.

* * *

"Oh my god," panted Eren some time later. He was sprawled out beneath Levi on his stomach, sweaty and trembling all over.

Having just collapsed on top of Eren, Levi breathed raggedly against the other man's shoulder. He could completely relate to Eren's exclamation. It was like the brat lit a fire under his ass, and what had started out as a harmless urge to tease Eren a little bit ended up with Levi fucking him doggy-style, then spooning him, then rolling him back onto his stomach to pound him some more. He hadn't expected his lust to spike so quickly under these circumstances.

"Oi," panted Levi, brushing aside Eren's mussed bangs to look down at him. "You gonna make it?"

Eren nodded convulsively, turning his head to look at the other man with one dazed, green eye. "Yeah. Wow, Captain...that wasn't expected."

Levi eased out of Eren's tight, slippery heat and he allowed the shifter to roll over onto his back. The captain's glasses were slightly askew, and his gaze softened on his lover as Eren reached up to tap them back into place. "I wasn't expecting it either, honestly."

"Well, I'm not complaining," Eren assured him with a breathless laugh. "Shit, that was good. Only...um..."

Levi tilted his head, his sweat-dampened bangs clinging to his skin. "What? Did I get too rough?"

Eren shook his head. "No. Just rough enough. I just couldn't really _see_ you the whole time."

"Oh." It hadn't even dawned on Levi that taking Eren from behind after being given the request to wear the glasses next time they did it was rather counter-productive to fulfilling the desire. He sighed, and he propped himself up on his elbows so that his weight wasn't fully on the shifter. Levi lowered his mouth to Eren's and he kissed him slowly and languidly, saying in his own quiet, subtle way that he was sorry.

"Next time," promised Levi after kissing Eren for a few moments. "Just tell me what position you want, and we'll do it."

Eren stared at him for a few heartbeats, as if in shock.

"Why do you look so surprised?" pressed the captain.

"I don't know," admitted Eren. "It's like you're still you, but you're...uh..." He blushed and lowered his gaze. "You're being so generous."

Levi snorted. "Meaning I'm usually an inconsiderate prick in bed?"

"N-no, that isn't what I meant." Eren reached up to caress Levi's face, brushing away little beads of perspiration dotting his skin. "I just mean the way you're looking at me...talking to me. Like the way you do sometimes when I have a bad reaction to using my shifter powers."

Levi watched him mutely for a moment, and he tried to formulate a response. He hadn't been aware that he was looking at Eren any differently than he always did, but that was because it had become increasingly easier to let his mask slip in his presence.

_~I'm looking at you like this because I'm fucking crazy about you, idiot.~_

Levi sighed, unable to make himself say those words aloud. Instead, he offered what he thought was a perfectly reasonable substitute. "You're my lover. If anyone deserves a respite from my glares, it's you. Especially after good sex."

Levi almost expected to see disappointment on his companion's young, handsome face. Instead, Eren smiled up at him in that way that made a peculiar warmth go through him. Only one other person in the captain's life had ever provoked that feeling, and there was no use in denying what it meant. He didn't try to tell Eren with words; he would just screw it up if he made the attempt. Instead, Levi kissed him lingeringly again, and when he broke the kiss, he laid his head on Eren's chest and closed his eyes.

"Let's get some sleep, if we can," mumbled Levi. "We could be stuck here for a while if this weather doesn't let up, but we need to be ready to get moving again as soon as conditions are favorable enough."

"Right," agreed Eren. He stroked Levi's hair, and just as the captain felt himself beginning to drift off, Eren's voice spoke again. "Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Levi's eyes fluttered open. It wasn't a new declaration by any means, but somehow the moment had a special feel to it. He lifted his head off the shifter's chest, and he stared at him. "You know how I feel, don't you?"

Fuck, why did he have to be so bad at this? Levi tried to convey his feelings with body language and actions, but words were always his bane.

Eren gave him another warm, generous smile. He nodded. "I do. You find ways to show me every day."

Levi relaxed, taking solace in that. He pressed a kiss against the nude expanse of Eren's chest, and then he laid his cheek against it again. As long as the kid knew what was in his heart, he supposed it didn't matter so much that he sucked at saying it often enough. Levi allowed the steady strokes of Eren's hand against his hair lull him to sleep, and the lingering ache in his thigh gradually went away.

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly Recap:
> 
> Hange: "Oh yes, we came, we saw, and we kicked the beast titan's fuzzy ass!"
> 
> Alistaire: "Don't go to the final shifter village. You'll end up seeing things that will fuck you up."
> 
> Levi: "I'm already fucked up from the things I've seen so far. It's fine."
> 
> Hange: "By the way, how are we going to negotiate with this next place if nobody can speak their language?"
> 
> Eren: "Uh...charades?"
> 
> Jean: "Damn it, you suicidal maniac! Stop making me look bad in front of Mikasa!"
> 
> Eren: "Like you need any help with that, horseface."
> 
> Levi: "Someone do me a favor and just cut this fucking leg of mine off."
> 
> Eren: "Captain...you're wearing your sexy glasses again. Please do me sometime with them on." (｡♥‿♥｡)
> 
> Levi: ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ
> 
> Eren: *Gets hit with unexpected lemony goodness* "Whoah!"
> 
> Hange: "Eren and Levi sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G!"


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got the inspiration to write another chapter of this one. I know it's been a good while!

Levi awoke with a grumble, unable as usual to sleep through the entire night until daylight. He sat up in the darkness, reached for the lantern and pulled his pocket watch out of his nearby jacket. He cracked the shutter on the lantern open just a tiny bit; enough to see the face of his watch without disturbing his companion's sleep. According to his watch, which he'd reset according to Hange's advice. They were now in territory that was behind their usual time by an hour, and the sun would be coming up in about twenty minutes.

Levi pulled his pants up and refastened them, got up quietly to smooth out his clothes, and he pulled the end of the canvas fastened to the branch free of its peg to roll it up. He stepped out onto the branch, had a quick look to ensure that his and Eren's gear was still secured where they'd left it, and then stretched a bit. Everything was quiet within the giant forest; not even the birds had started chirping yet. There was only the distant sound of other scouts snoring softly, and of course, the heavy breathing of their titan guests below.

Levi debated over hopping to another branch to take care of his bladder needs against the tree, but nobody else was up yet, and it was too dark for anyone else to see him do his business. He felt it was safe to just piss over the side of the big branch that he and Eren were parked on now. He walked to the edge of it and undid his pants to do just that, but the clouds briefly parted enough to allow a little moonlight through. The captain noticed a pair of huge eyes staring up at him from about five meters below, and he looked down at them. One of the titans that had been attracted to the presence of so many humans scattered throughout the forest was standing directly beneath his and Eren's branch. It was either a deviant that didn't require sunlight to fuel its energy, or it was just an exceptionally early riser. The other titans in the area were still in an unconscious stupor, but this one was awake enough to eyeball Levi with interest. It looked like a twelve meter class, with shaggy black hair and overly large, dark eyes.

"Stop staring at me," Levi demanded in a mutter, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "What, you envious? You can't do this anymore, so now you've gotta stare at us when we do it? That's fucking rude, you know."

The titan, of course, kept staring. Once upon a time, Levi never would have even considered trying to reason with one of their ilk. But knowing this creature was once human like him, he found himself continuing to try and intimidate it with words. They were saving the rest of their inoculations for bartering purposes with the next shifter village, provided they could even make it there. Titan slaying was only on the menu if necessary. This overgrown pervert wasn't posing any real threat, except to make him uncomfortable.

"Oi, turn your eyes elsewhere," insisted Levi as that unblinking stare remained on him.

God, he needed to go. He liked his privacy, though. Feeling a little foolish over getting piss-shy over some mindless titan most likely staring at him because it wanted to devour him, Levi considered tucking himself back in and finding another branch on the other side of the trunk to go from. It occurred to him that the stupid shithead down below would probably just circle around to stare at him again, so another idea sprung to mind.

Levi tilted his head and stared unblinkingly at the titan in a way that would have given most people the shivers. "All right, you want to watch me take a whiz? Fine. How about a close-up, right in your fucking eye?"

His aim was remarkable.

* * *

Eren's dreams were plagued with strange events that seemed all too real to be conjured just by his imagination. He saw an aging man with a beard, probably in his mid fifties. The man was wearing fine robes, and he wore a crown on his head similar to the one Historia wore. He was standing by the window in what appeared to be a castle, overlooking the landscape below. Someone stood a bit behind him and to the right, also peering thoughtfully through the window. The man had black hair and a mustache, curled at the tips in a fashion that was still popular amongst some noblemen today.

"Your Highness, what are your thoughts on the matter? How would you like us to deal with this problem?"

The man—obviously a king—sighed and looked down at a mark on his wrist. It wasn't a decorative mark, Eren realized. It appeared to be numerals of some sort, and he realized with surprise that though they were alien to him, he recognized them. He didn't understand how that was possible, because he'd never seen numbers like those before. Eren didn't understand why someone would want to deliberately tattoo a sting of numbers on the underside of their wrist. People usually got hearts or anchors or military faction symbols to represent their branch.

"We are all prisoners," said the king. "Having this land to ourselves and turning our colony into a growing civilization has not changed that."

The ginger-haired king turned around to face his companion. His eyes were the same color blue as Historia's. "I can't control them all any longer, Samson. They've grown in numbers just as we have, and though we've exiled those with the hereditary titan genes from our territory, it seems a number of them have since transformed and joined the ranks of those beasts. The walls as they are won't hold, and the few collective titans I've been keeping for our protection may not be enough to protect us for much longer."

The man named Samson nodded in agreement. "What is your plan, Sire?"

The king dropped his hand, and he frowned out the window again. "I'll direct the collective with my coordinate. They will use their abilities to build greater walls, and we will divide our realm into districts. There must be a clear social order beyond the militia and the monarchy, a hierarchy to classify the citizens. It will be familiar enough to them, and it should help them adjust to this new world they're seeing."

"And the two clans that haven't responded to the memory purge? What of them? They could cause trouble, asking questions and telling people of the truth they still recall."

The king went silent and thoughtful. He lowered his pale gaze. "And you are sure the formula was delivered to their water supply, as with each of the other clan settlements?"

"Positive, my lord. I even had a second draught applied to be sure. Every man, woman and child in our territories should have no memories of our origins or the nature of the titans, by now...save for those of us in your high council. We've sent governors to each village with their own regiment of soldiers to keep order and school the citizens on the new world order and our laws. The Ackerman and the Asian clans both rejected their governors and chased them out of the settlements. They've already begun spreading word that you are a tyrant and that you have brainwashed everyone and stolen the truth from the populace. If it goes on for much longer, we could have civil unrest throughout the territories."

The king shut his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "The kingdom must come before two clans. They must be dealt with by whatever means necessary."

His advisor nodded. "I understand, my lord. We will attempt to drive them out as we did the infected, though there is no guarantee. Should it come to more...unsavory measures, I'll do what I can to see that it's more or less humane."

_~What are they saying?~_

In his sleep, Eren frowned. They were talking about Levi and Mikasa's families. He was witnessing the events that led to their near extinction. Anger boiled within him, and he started to thrash without realizing it.

"You murdering...bastards," Erwin growled. "Stop it!"

The men in his dream naturally couldn't hear him, nor could he make out what they were saying in their continued conversation. Things began to blur and fade. He was losing the vision, and Eren was fairly sure now that it was no dream, but a memory stored in his mind from his inheriting the coordinate. This was an actual, missing piece of history. He struggled to hold onto it, fought to keep it going for as long as he could. There could be answers here. He could finally discover why all of this death, misery and horror started over a hundred years ago, and possibly where everyone behind the walls really came from.

"Eren!"

The shifter snapped awake at the commanding bark of his name issued by his lover. Strong hands were holding him down, and a small, hard body was pinning him. With a shudder and a gasp, Eren opened his eyes to find Levi's shadowed face staring down at him, his pale eyes glittering in the dull gray light of pre-dawn. The lean-to canvas had been rolled up to allow fresh air and light into the shelter. There was a crack of lightning and a rumble of thunder in the distance, and Levi's pale features were briefly lit up by the flash in the sky.

"You damned near rolled off of the branch, idiot," Levi stated in a calmer voice. "You were flailing around like a titan bit you on the ass."

Gasping in the aftermath and shock of his waking realization, Eren could feel his heart slamming in his chest like it was trying to break free and escape. He took in Levi's comely features; the small mouth, the high cheekbones, the cute little nose and those come-hither bedroom eyes that made him melt. Levi's hard expression had softened, and there was a hint of concern in his gaze.

"Dreaming about titans?" guessed the captain in a whisper. "I assume that's what it was, given your shouting. You probably woke up everyone in a ten meter radius of us."

Levi nodded to the left, glancing down over the side of the wide branch at the ground beneath us. "You woke up the titans beneath us, too. I knew we should have taken those assholes out while they were in a sun-deprived stupor."

Eren was still trying to come back to reality and commit the memory he'd witnessed to mind. He didn't want to lose what he'd seen in his dream. If it was really a recollection of the past like he thought, it was important.

"Six two seven six," Eren said, finally locating his voice.

Levi frowned at him. "What are you babbling about?"

"The king," Eren tried to explain. "I had a dream about the first king, only I don't think it was actually a dream. I think it was another memory I inherited that got triggered in my sleep, somehow. He had that number tattooed on the underside of his right wrist."

Levi loosened his hold on him. His black, silver-streaked hair glistened here and there with a few scant drops of the fine precipitation misting down from the dreary sky. He must have gone outside at some point before Eren woke up. "Why would the first king have a tattoo of a few numbers on his wrist?"

Eren shook his head. "I don't know. I'm trying to make sense of it all. He was talking to another man about the titans and the memory wipe. He said...he said something about everyone being prisoners. He called the kingdom a colony, and they talked about the walls...and those titans inside of them. They _did_ make them, Levi! He was controlling them. He must have, I don't know, had them seal themselves up inside and go into hibernation when they finished."

Levi sat up, not taking his eyes off the shifter. "Are you sure this was a memory, and not just your imagination conjuring up a wild dream?"

"Yes sir, I'm almost positive."

Eren then realized that he was still half-undressed beneath the camping blanket covering them up. His pants were down around his boots. At least he wasn't completely nude, and their gear was securely strapped to a smaller branch arching up from theirs nearby. He squirmed beneath the blanket to pull his pants back up. Levi must have cleaned him up sometime during the night with a rag or something, because there wasn't any crusty residue of their lovemaking from the night before. Eren was thankful for that. The captain got up while Eren dressed, and he exited the meager shelter to retrieve their gear—which had been covered with a waterproof canvas as well to protect it from moisture.

"I believe you," said the captain softly, offering Eren's gear to him before beginning to secure his own. "You've come up with some pretty interesting revelations in the time I've known you, and a few of them proved to be true. If you say you got a memory of the tyrant king in your sleep, we've got to take it seriously."

Eren got up slowly, minding his balance before straightening up completely to finish securing his gear. He peeked outside their shelter, looked down and saw the small group of titans far below them on the ground. Two were at the trunk of the tree he and Levi were perched in, and he counted nearly a dozen more clustered around other areas. They must have wandered to their location during the night before collapsing from sunlight deprivation. Some were still sleeping, but many of them had begun to stir and shuffle about. They didn't have enough coordination yet to attempt climbing. They either stared up into the canopy and sniffed at the scent of the small beings they so longed to devour, or they slapped at the trees in futility. A couple of them were just wandering in a stupor, like someone waking up too early without any tea to help get them going.

Eren shuddered at the thought of what would have happened if he'd fallen from his perch. If the fall didn't break his neck, one of those titans could have surely grabbed him up and devoured him before anyone could come to his aid. He could probably survive it and break out in his titan form just as he had back in Trost years ago, but it wasn't an experience he wanted to relive.

"We should tell Hange."

"Get your thoughts together first," suggested Levi with a look around. His gaze went to the sky. "Still shitty weather, but at least the storms have moved on. We might be able to travel again before noon. Hey Eren, if it makes you feel any better, I pissed in a titan's eye before you woke up."

Eren coughed, practically swallowing his tongue. With Levi, he couldn't be sure if that was sarcasm or truth. "Seriously, sir?"

Levi nodded solemnly. "Seriously."

"W-why would you do that?" Eren was struggling hard not to lose composure and fall on his back laughing. He knew Levi was frustrated with the whole situation and the order not to inoculate and not to kill unless necessary, but for his neat-freak boyfriend to blatantly pee on a titan was almost surreal to him.

"He was staring at me while I was trying to take a piss." Levi shrugged. "It annoyed me, so I delivered my displeasure right to its fucking eyeballs."

The shifter's eyes went round, and this time, he couldn't stop a snort and a giggle from escaping. "But I would have thought you'd just stab it's eyes out and then done your business."

"Why dull my blades?" Levi pointed out. "We've got a limited weapon supply, Jaeger. We've got to conserve. I'm not about to let some perverted shithead titan stop me from pissing, though. Made sense at the time."

Eren cleared his throat as his lover stared at him. Levi's hooded gaze dared him to lecture or make fun of him, and Eren was not foolish enough to do so. "Well, maybe you taught it a lesson."

"Tch. Doubtful. With few and far between exceptions, those stupid fucks are as dumb as a box of rocks until inoculated and returned to human form." The captain sighed softly, and he turned to survey the canopied landscape. His hair was beginning to dampen rather than sparkle with the precipitation, and he pulled the hood up on his cloak. "I just want to get moving again. We can't sit in these trees indefinitely."

Eren picked up his bundled cloak that he'd been using as a pillow, and he shook it out before fastening it around his shoulders. "I'd like it if we could get on the road again. I think people are going to start going stir crazy if we're stuck up here in these trees for much longer."

He could hear other voices speaking lowly as their fellow soldiers in nearby trees began to rouse with the dawn. Eren looked around, and he took out his binoculars to try and see the horses and wagons deeper within the canopy. They'd secured them near a ruined old cottage in a clearing at the center of the forest, stationing scouts up in the trees nearby to make sure nothing happened to them. Titans never went after horses or structures deliberately, but they'd stomp on them or tear them up to get to any humans they sensed.

"I can't see the supply wagons," sighed Eren after a few moments of searching. "The canopy is too thick."

Levi had taken out his thermos, and he was pouring some of its contents into the cup that screwed onto the lid. "Don't worry about them. We'd have gotten a signal or word from someone if they were under threat."

He took a sip from his cup, grimaced a bit, and then offered the cup to Eren. "Tea. It's cold and a bit stale, but it should help clear your head a little. Have some."

Eren thanked him softly, and he took the offered cup. As he sipped on the brew he watched his lover. Even with deeper shadows under his eyes due to a poor night's sleep, Levi was beautiful to him. How could he tell him everything that he'd seen in that recalled memory? How could he describe how the king and his advisor conspired so casually against his bloodline, when Levi just recently reunited with some not-so-distant relatives he'd never known he had? Eren thought of how Levi had reacted to the woman that so closely resembled his mother. He'd never seen the man look so stunned before.

"You've got a look," observed Levi, meeting Eren's quiet gaze. "What are you scared of telling me, Eren?"

Eren glanced away. He couldn't lie to Levi. "In my vision, there was something about—"

" _Piss on its face!_ "

Eren blinked, his thoughts slamming to a halt at the sound of the unexpected shout. Levi likewise went still, eyes widening ever so slightly before going narrow again.

"What in the hell?"

Levi walked out onto the branch to see what was going on, and Eren followed him, still clutching the cup of tea in his hand. They looked up upon hearing low, male laughter, and they saw Reiner standing on the branch of the tree across from theirs, his feet spread in a bracing manner and his back to them. Standing near him was Bertolt, of course, and another young scout who had evidently taken a liking to the shifters despite their back history. Eren recalled that the cadet's name was Walter Kensy. The shout had come from him. Off to the side near a lean-to canvas shelter similar to Eren and Levi's stood Annie, and she was watching the boys with her arms folded over her chest and a look of disdain on her features. Ymir was next to her, looking more intrigued than exasperated.

"What do you think, Bert?" questioned Reiner, fumbling with his pants. "Might as well not waste it on the ground, right?"

Bertolt—unlike his friend—had noticed Levi and Eren watching them. He visibly broke into a sweat, and he nudged his busy companion. "Uh, Reiner..."

"It's not a tough question," said the husky blond. "You've got to learn how to have some fun, pal."

"Reiner," hissed Bertolt, and he nudged him again.

"What?" snapped Reiner. "What's the matter with you?"

"The captain," answered Bertolt in a harsh whisper.

Off to the left of him, Ymir started to crack up. Annie glanced at Levi, then at Eren, and she quietly decided to remove herself from the scene. While the small blonde woman relocated to another branch, possibly seeking out Armin. Ymir covered her mouth when Levi raised a brow at her, and Reiner finally looked over his shoulder. The captain's steely gaze met Reiner's, and the big blond broke into a sweat just like his taller companion.

"Well, go ahead," Levi said tonelessly. "Piss on its face, Braun. Never mind the fact that it could be you down there right now, if it weren't for you having the luck to be transformed through a formula that allowed you to retain your wits. Go for it, kid."

"Uh..." Reiner promptly did his pants back up, and he turned around to face Levi and give him a military salute. "I was just kidding around, sir."

"You're not in a position to horse around," said Levi firmly. "Now quit showing off like a punk. If you've gotta go, do it without riling up the titans. Don't put me in a position to have to slaughter them if I don't have to."

"Yes sir," agreed Reiner, flushing.

Levi gave a nod, and he turned to head back to his and Eren's lean-to shelter, nudging his lover meaningfully. Eren followed him with a puzzled, inquisitive look on his face. Once they ducked inside and sat down together, Eren leaned towards the captain and he whispered in his ear.

"Um, Levi, didn't you say you peed right in a titan's eye earlier?"

"Yeah. So?"

Eren scratched the back of his head. "So don't you think it's a little hypocritical of you to—"

"I know where you're going with this," Levi interrupted, turning his head to look at Eren. "You aren't wrong, all right? Give yourself a pat on the back. It just gets in my craw to know that punk had the same idea as me."

Eren smiled. He couldn't help it. He still worshipped the ground Levi walked on, but since reuniting with him, the man had shown him a somewhat immature side of himself that served as a reminder. No matter how much of a badass Levi Ackerman was, he was still human. He still had his faults.

"What are you grinning about?" grumbled Levi.

Eren shook his head, and he chuckled softly. "You. You're so cute."

"Don't patronize me," griped the captain.

"I'm not trying to," pacified Eren. "Look, maybe Reiner had the same idea as you, but his reasons were totally different, right?"

Levi shrugged. "Yeah. That shitface I pissed on kept staring at me while I was trying to take care of my bladder. Made me feel violated, so I taught it a lesson." Levi sighed, and he bent his right leg to rest his hands over one another on his knee. "At least, that was my thought. I know these things are too dumb to take a hint."

Eren reached out to lay a hand over Levi's folded ones. "I can't believe I'm saying this; but you should try to let it go, sir. I don't give a shit about Reiner, Bertolt or Annie, but it's not good for your health to keep clinging to old anger."

Eren closed his eyes and took a cleansing breath. Sometimes it was easier to give advice than to adhere to it, himself. His mother might still be alive, if it weren't for Reiner and Bertolt. Levi's original team would probably still be alive today, if not for Annie. Old grudges were hard to let go, but Levi already had so many responsibilities to juggle. Eren didn't like to see him stressing any more than he absolutely had to.

Levi's eyes met Eren's in the dim, gray light. It then occurred to the shifter that the color of his lover's eyes were almost identical to the storm clouds lingering above the canopy. Eren blinked at him with that quiet revelation, and the silver streaks in Levi's hair seemed to compliment those stormy eyes. Before he could help himself, Eren closed in for a kiss.

"Oi, not with the canvas hanging open where everyone can see," protested Levi.

"Right." Eren reluctantly pulled away, and he crawled to the opening of their shelter. He hastily untied the string holding the end of it rolled up, and he guided it down. He smiled over his shoulder at Levi, and he almost laughed when he saw that the captain's eyes were glued on his ass. "You know sir, now that we're out of public sight, you can do whatever you want to me. Looks like we may be here for a while, true?"

Levi's shadowed face seemed to color a bit. "We've already put our gear on..."

Eren shrugged, and he crawled back over to his lover, straddling Levi's extended legs. Their blade sheaths clinked together as the shifter settled himself on Levi's lap, and he kissed him softly on the lips. "So we can take it off and put it to the side. The canvas is doubled up under us, so the ODM gear shouldn't fall off the limb. It weighs a lot less than we do."

Levi stared at him for a moment, and then he reached up to comb his fingers through Eren's thick brown hair. "You make a good argument, Jaeger. Get this shit off and fuck the hell out of me."

Despite having come to know Captain Levi so intimately since he came back into his life, Eren was surprised by his lover's bluntness. He'd almost been expecting Levi to top him again, the way the man was looking at him, but Levi again proved to him that his actions were never entirely predictable. Eren's eyes lit up softly in the dimmed tent, and he slid a hand down to cup Levi's now bulging crotch. He smiled at the moan that burst from his companion's lips as he fondled him and tickled his pleasure center with his coordinate. As much as he resented the alterations done to him by his own father, he was going to miss this one particular talent—if only because he could turn Humanity's Strongest into a blushing sex kitten with his mind alone.

"You are so...beautiful," breathed Eren, tracing Levi's parted lips with the tip of his tongue. "I'm more than happy to do that for you, Captain."

Eren's hands began to busily work the buckles free on Levi's gear harness. Impassioned by his lover's demand, he forgot all about his nightmare visions for a while.

* * *

A short while later, Hange landed on the branch where Levi and Eren were camped at, and her second-in-command landed behind her. She thoughtlessly started to bend over and pull up the end of the canvas, but Stefan quickly caught her around the waist and advised against it.

"They've got the tent shut for a reason," whispered Lane in her ear when she yelped and turned an accusing look at him. Not one second after he said it, an uncommon moan from Levi sounded from behind the concealing shelter.

"Oh." Hange flushed, but she wasn't the sort to get flustered for long. She started to grin, and she cupped a hand over her left ear to have a closer listen. The slap of flesh on flesh and the soft grunts coming from Eren left little doubt in her mind as to what the boys might be doing in there.

"Ahem...we can wait for a moment," declared Hange softly, and she winked at Stefan. "Is it giving you some ideas?"

Lane looked away in a show of dignity. "It could be, however, now isn't the time."

Hange chuckled, and she traced a finger down the man's chest. "Our tiny captain obviously doesn't agree with that. We're still stuck here for at least a couple of hours, dear."

Eren and Levi's activity obviously reached a crescendo, and Stefan visibly flushed in response to the highly unusual cry of release that came from Captain Levi. Eren's gasping moan soon followed, and the shifter could be heard murmuring winded encouragement and praise to his captain.

"Hange, I really think we should come back later," whispered Lane to the commander.

Hange was a little flushed as well, and she started fanning herself. "Just give them a moment. Whooh, that was a bit of fine eavesdropping, don't you think?"

"Lower your voice," advised Stefan. "The last thing I want is for Captain Levi to think we were out here getting off on...well...on _him_ getting off. You may not have a sense of self-preservation, but I do."

Hange started to remark on that, but a mental picture of what Levi's face would look like if he knew they were listening in on his and Eren's activities sprang to mind. How many times had she barely escaped death via Levi's rage simply because she was one of the few that could get away with crossing that line and live to tell the tale? She mentally counted the number of times she'd seen her grumpy friend's eyes light up with anger directed at her, and the figures were faintly terrifying.

"You're right," she said at last. "Levi is probably the only person I have a filter for."

* * *

Levi spiraled down from his bliss slowly, still clutching at Eren tightly. The determined little yeller had used his coordinate on him while fucking him, and as a result, the captain had come so hard he saw stars.

"Damn, you brat," he gasped, winded from the intensity of it. He opened his eyes and he looked up at the shifter hovering over him. Eren's softening length was still wedged deeply within him, and the expression on his shadowed face was absolutely pornographic. Levi reached up to trace his lover's sweaty features, marveling at how erotic he looked right now. "You're going to kill me, one of these days."

Eren smiled, and he turned his head to nuzzle Levi's palm with affection. "Hope not. You're no good to me dead."

"Heh. No good to anyone," agreed Levi. He sighed, his head falling back and thumping painfully against the hard surface of the tree. Had he planned on getting busy with Eren again, he would have left his cloak bundled up as a pillow. Now said cloak was sprawled out beneath him, and his pants were down around his booted ankles. He rubbed the heels of his boots against the small of Eren's back, basking in the afterglow.

"Mmm, nice breakfast," sighed Levi after a moment. He frowned when he heard Hange's voice outside their shelter, and he immediately flushed. How long had four eyes been standing out there, anyhow. "Shit. We'd better detangle ourselves and tidy up."

Eren seemed to catch on as well, and he predictably blushed. "Oh. Yeah."

If he were a more humorous person, Levi might have laughed at Eren's expressed discomfort. As it was, he drew a deep breath and let it out slowly while the younger man carefully withdrew from him. He reached into his jacket for a handkerchief and he wiped himself off before following up with Eren. Realizing he'd just had sex before taking care of all of his morning business, Levi grimaced.

"You okay?" asked Eren, glancing at him as he started tucking himself back into his pants.

"Yeah. I'm just a filthy pervert," grumbled the captain. Morning sex was fine and dandy, but he generally liked to empty himself first. Up in the trees, however, there was no ideal spot to take care of that business. "That titan's lucky that all I did was piss on it."

Eren winced a bit. "Sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Levi huffed a little, and he fastened his pants before reaching for his gear. "Not at all, brat. It was my suggestion. I'm just a bit surprised at myself."

Eren also grabbed his gear, and he gave Levi a lopsided, shy smile while he started securing it. "I was kind of surprised too, but you know me. Like I was going to turn down that offer."

Levi considered him quietly, recalling that Eren had been about to tell him something just before Reiner and his buddies interrupted their conversation. "What was it you were trying to say to me earlier, Eren?"

The shifter immediately sobered, and he lowered his bright gaze. "I think it should wait. Mikasa should be here too when I explain it, sir. She's involved as well."

Levi's pulse steadied, and he calmed the questions raging through his head. "All right. When we're presentable enough to talk to the commander, I'll request Mikasa's presence at our tactical discussion."

* * *

A little while later, Levi, Eren and the other squad commanders joined Hange and Stefan in the branches of one of the giant trees to discuss travel arrangements and tactical plans until the next break checkpoint. Mikasa was present as requested, and Eren explained his dream vision to them all.

"I was seeing a conversation between the first king and one of his advisors," said Eren softly as they looked on and listened. "I'm sure of it. I know I've got a pretty big imagination, but this was the real thing. I didn't just make it up in my head."

He looked between Levi and Mikasa. "I also witnessed him planning to wipe out the families that he couldn't brainwash. He ordered his advisor to take care of it."

Mikasa's gaze was opaque, but Eren knew her so well that he could sense the anger building within her. He met Levi's gaze, and he wasn't surprised to see the calm, bland expression on his lover's face. He could read his childhood friend better than he could read his own partner, and Eren felt a moment's hesitation.

"I'm sorry," he finally whispered to them both.

Levi shook his head. "Don't be. I've always known the persecution of my lineage was connected to the first king, Eren. Guys like that don't take it well when the people they try to subjugate don't fall in line as planned."

Mikasa took a slow breath, and she reached out to pat Eren on the knee. "Go on, Eren. What else did you see in this vision?"

Eren mentally reviewed the entire dream sequence, and he explained what was said about the wall titans. "The first king used his coordinate to control those guys. From what I got out of the vision, he was originally using the wall titans to protect his kingdom against the other titans, but he had limits to how many titans he could control at once. He was losing his grip I guess, so he had the wall titans create our walls and then seal themselves up inside of them. Maybe he expected to call on them again someday if the walls weren't enough to keep people in and the titans out. Also, he banished all of the shifters. It sounded like...well, like they were 'infected', and since he couldn't control when or how they transformed, he had everyone capable of becoming a titan exiled. That's probably how the shifter communities outside the walls started."

"But how did they learn to retain their humanity once they initially shifted?" Hange asked, propping her elbows on her knees and putting her chin in one hand. "As we all know, the initial transformation turns people into mindless titans, deviant or not. They need the spinal fluid of other shifters to regain their sense of self."

"Yeah," sighed Eren. "I wish I could answer that question for you, Commander. I don't even know how the first king got the coordinate to begin with, or how it gets passed down to others. There was something that stood out in this dream, though."

"Oh?" Hange's gaze intensified on him. "Please elaborate, dear."

Eren bit his lip, unsure of his own perception. "The king talked about the walls starting out as a colony. I don't think any of us were originally _from_ here."

"You mean our ancestors may have come from some foreign place across the ocean?" Stefan asked, scratching his chin.

"That's the impression I got, yes." Eren spread his hands helplessly. "I could be wrong. If I could access more of these memories of the past, maybe I could confirm it. I don't even know what triggered this memory, though. I don't think I did anything the night before that could have activated it."

He started to get frustrated with himself, and he frowned. "Damn it. So many questions about where we came from and where the titans came from could be answered, if I could just figure out how to tap into those memories!"

"Oi, Eren," Levi advised firmly, "it's not on you to have all the answers. You're talking about accessing memories that aren't even yours, and you're still learning how to use abilities nobody else has."

Hange nodded in agreement. "That's right. We still don't know exactly how the coordinate works or how it came to be. You've confirmed suspicions we've been mulling over for years, and you've provided valuable clues that could lead us closer to the truth. Don't expect too much of yourself. Everyone knows you're doing your best, and you aren't any good to anyone if you make yourself sick pushing yourself too hard."

Eren smirked a little ruefully at the scientist. If Hange was worried about him pushing himself too hard, he must be worse off than he thought. She was usually the first to encourage him to delve deeply into his abilities and discover everything he possibly could about them—not because she didn't care about his well-being, but because she herself was obsessive about finding answers.

"I'll try to keep that in mind, Miss Hange," promised Eren. He sighed, and he braced his hands flat against the huge branch they were seated on, leaning back a little. "It's just so frustrating. I thought we would find all the answers in the basement of my old house, but that turned out to be a dead end. Now I might have all the answers right here in my head, but I can't get to them."

"Maybe with time, you will." Levi's tone was contemplative, his hooded gray eyes staring without focus at the canopy surrounding them. "I think it's a safe bet to assume most of the surviving Asians and Ackermans fled the walls once the slaughter started—assuming any of the former managed to get out alive. That's probably how some people of my lineage ended up in Esher."

Mikasa lowered her gaze. She was of both the Ackerman bloodline and the Asian bloodline, so the extinction agenda against her ancestors must be double the burden on her. "I haven't seen anyone that looks Asian," she whispered. "Not since my mother died."

Eren took her hand and gave it a supportive squeeze. "There could be survivors still out there, Mikasa. We still have another village to find, and there might even be more settlements somewhere that nobody even knows about. Don't give up hope."

She peered at Eren from beneath a lock of shiny black hair that had fallen partway over her left eye, and she reached up to comb it back absently. "Maybe. I suppose it doesn't really matter, though. What's done is done, and if there are any others out there like me, we're only distant relatives."

Eren couldn't think of a good response to that. It had never been more clear to him than it was now, how lonely Mikasa must feel. Yes, his family had taken her in when her parents were killed, but he'd never deeply considered how isolating it must be for her. She hadn't just lost her parents; she'd lost her entire race. Mikasa was the only survivor behind the walls of a people that had been brutally and cruelly hunted down to oblivion.

"Mikasa," whispered Eren, again suffering frustration. He couldn't go back in time and change anything, though. He was only a witness to whatever historical events he could access via inherited memories. He couldn't change what happened, and he couldn't give his friend her family or her people back.

She gave Eren a soft, fond smile, and she returned the pressure of his hand. "It's all right. I have you, our friends and the scouts."

The young shifter felt like crying. Eren berated himself for being so emotional, even as he reasoned that he had every reason to be upset over his revelation. It felt selfish for him to invest so much feeling into it, though. Mikasa was coping with it nicely, and if anyone had the right to cry about it, she did.

"Yeah," Eren said at last, swallowing in an effort to ease the tightness in his throat. "You've always got us."

* * *

Eren told his friends about his dream-vision, once the officer meeting was finished and they had a solid plan for breaking camp and setting out again. Armin naturally had some good insight about the subject, and he agreed with Levi's opinion on the matter of the lineage slaughter. He thought that surely, someone of Asian descent besides Mikasa had to be alive somewhere. Armin also wondered why they'd been warned against visiting the final outside village on their agenda, and he spoke his thoughts on that to his friends as they gathered to have some rations before packing up to leave.

"It's just a bit odd to me," stated the blond. He sipped from his water canteen, and he looked around at them. "I understand that Sedge and Esher fell out of communication with one another, but neither village could tell us much about Zegrahm. From what the captain told me, I've got the impression that Esher at least has some sort of superstitious fear of Zegrahm. The council in Sedge couldn't even recall the sea village's name."

Eren frowned. "What do you think that could mean?"

Armin shook his head helplessly. "I wish I knew, Eren. I just know that Alistair warned Captain Levi away from there. The captain says the man thought it would be especially dangerous for us to go there, yet he couldn't or wouldn't explain why. Maybe there was once hostilities between Esher and Zegrahm, and Alistair thinks we'll be met with hostility. Maybe the people of Zegrahm simply have a culture and a way of life the people of Sedge disagree with. You've all seen how differing beliefs can clash behind the walls. Hostilities erupt all the time between groups, whether it be social groups, military groups or spiritual groups."

"So do you think maybe the people from Zegrahm might have lived in Esher at some point?" Sasha asked, "and they eventually left to start their own colony?"

Armin nodded thoughtfully, chewing and swallowing a portion of jerky venison. "I think that's a logical possibility. I don't think anyone on the Esher council told the captain or the commander any significant details about this seaside village. I suspect they may have been fogging the truth, either because they don't want us to find out something about Zegrahm, or they were wary of telling too much too strangers. We might not have gotten what information we did from them, if they hadn't recognized Captain Levi as an Ackerman."

Armin looked up at the canopy with a little sigh. "I wonder if the final village is even standing. If there was some manner of violent conflict between them and the other villages, it's possible that we could be riding to empty ruins. Perhaps that was what Memorial Ackerman was hinting at when he warned the captain about it. He said that we could find something that will change our lives forever. I still can't decide if he was under some vow of secrecy not to give details, or if he really was acting on a gut feeling with no details to give."

Eren lowered his gaze, and his vision flicked to one of the titans beneath them. Could it be that Zegrahm has more answers about their origins and the creation of the titans than anyone else? Some people found knowledge of the past dangerous, and preferred not to know or acknowledge it.

"Whatever their reason for keeping it vague, we're going to find out the truth," announced the shifter in that determined tone of voice everyone was so familiar with. He clenched his fist. There could be more answers about his father out there, too. How he came upon the mnemonic titan formula he'd injected Eren with. What he'd really been trying to accomplish. The only thing that Eren knew aside from what blurred memories he could recall past the block Grisha had placed on his mind to make him forget was that he came to the walls from Esher, and he'd been on a spying mission to investigate the walled society and determine if they were a threat to the shifters.

"But what was the connection to Zeke?" whispered Eren aloud. "What does my family have to do with the beast titan? There _has_ to be a connection somewhere. Zeke could control titans, and I've done it too."

Eren's eyes widened as a thought came to him, and he snapped his head up and he looked at his friends with faint alarm. "Guys, what if my dad stole the coordinate from Zeke? I always thought it was strange that he was so determined to get it, when he already seemed to have it himself."

"I always thought he just wanted to make a snack out of you for one of his lackeys." Jean shrugged. "That way they would have two shifters in their ranks that could command titans. Wait, three if you count Annie. She could do it too."

They all looked over at the branch Annie sat on a few trees up ahead of them, and Armin spoke his thoughts again. "Annie said she only had minimal control over them. She could summon them, and she could incite them, but she couldn't exercise the sort of precise control Zeke demonstrated during our struggle with him."

"Maybe Commander Zeke tried to pass the coordinate down to her," Mikasa observed softly, "and it didn't take as he'd hoped. He may have even tried to give the coordinate to Reiner and Bertolt, but like Eren, none of them recall actually receiving it...or so they claim."

"I believe them about that," said Eren, watching Annie closely. "Especially now that she's human again. The beast titan's dead, so she has no reason to hide it if she has that information. Besides, I've lived through having it passed to me, and it took me years to remember...eating my dad to...get it..."

"Enough," whispered Mikasa with a concerned look at Eren. "We don't need to revisit that now, Eren. You're dealing with enough, without trying to dig deeper into that memory for more answers. Give yourself a rest from it."

Eren sighed. Mikasa was right, of course. He'd mulled over that horrible memory until he gave himself a headache and put himself in tears. He resented his father for doing this to him, but he still bore a son's love for him. Grisha's death was in some ways more horrifying than Carla's, because it had been Eren himself that put an end to the doctor's life.

* * *

They had no choice but to clear the area around the supply wagons from titans, so that the platoon could get back into formation without interference and set out again. It was after noon by the time they broke free of the canopy and were once again galloping across level countryside. The support teams broke away from the main formation to take care of titans that got too close to avoid entirely, while the spotters fired up their warnings in the distance to convey the location of titans further out. Hange redirected the formation accordingly, and she checked her titan meter to ensure there were no further enemies close to the main formation.

"We're in the clear for a while," she called to Stefan. "Send a messenger around to the other flanks. We can slow down a bit now to conserve our horses' energy."

Lane saluted her and fell back a bit to select one of the scouts in their team to relay the message. While he was doing that, Hange saw a black flair go up far to the west. She sighed. Hopefully they wouldn't lose any of the spotters as they dealt with it. Seeing as it was only one flair, they could probably manage it without assistance.

Levi came galloping up to her position, having left his team to converse with her. "We gonna address that?" he called, nodding in the direction of the dark stream of smoke.

"No," Hange answered. "Not unless a blue, yellow or purple flair goes up signifying that they need the aid. We need to try and keep our trajectory level and avoid drifting off course. If we get lost on the way to Zegrahm, we could be well and truly fucked."

Levi nodded in understanding, and he fell back again to explain her orders to his team. Hange narrowed her eyes grimly behind her goggles, once again missing Erwin Smith and hoping that she was making the most sound tactical decision. They needed to conserve as much as possible, because even though their weapon reserves were still holding up well, they still had to have enough for the return home.

Inwardly, the commander began to wonder if there would even _be_ a return home for them. When push came to shove, they could end up relying on Eren and the remaining shifters in their platoon to improve their chances of making it back.

* * *

-To be continued

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter silly recap:
> 
> Levi: "Stop staring at my junk, titan."
> 
> Titan: (◉ ◉)
> 
> Levi: ┌∩┐(ಠ_ಠ)┌∩┐ "...fine. If you're that interested, have a golden shower."
> 
> Eren: "I had nightmares about the bogeyman king, but I don't think they were just nightmares and I think I may have wet myself."
> 
> Levi: "All right, calm down and we'll—"
> 
> Reiner: "Imma gonna piss right on its face!"
> 
> Eren and Levi: (?・・)σ
> 
> Levi: "Braun, quit being so fucking juvenile."
> 
> Eren: "Wait, you just told me you did the same thing! Doesn't that also make you—"
> 
> Levi: "Shut it, brat. Let's never speak of it again. Now come here and fuck my brains out."
> 
> Hange: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) "Yes, I am a sneaky pervert in each and every fanfiction this author writes!"
> 
> Stefan: ( ج_ج ) "Let's not advertise that we heard the entire thing, Hange."
> 
> Hange: "Why not? They're the ones screwing in a tree where people can hear them."
> 
> Stefan: "But I like my face where it is on my head, rather than torn off and relocated to my ass. Please, let's not poke the bear."
> 
> Hange (sighing): "Oh, all right. You're no fun."
> 
> Armin: "I hope we're not riding to a ghost town."


End file.
